Over-soul (Undertale X Overlord)
by Mysterious jester
Summary: After having their multiverse destroyed by, He who should not exist, Chara could only save Frisk, Flowey, and themselves by pulling something interesting. Now, they must live in a multiverse completely apart from their own. (M is for mass murder and other things, like Alibedo is M in her own writ.) The cover art is made by, iErenaChan, that said thank you for letting me use this!
1. An end to one and a beginning of another

The endless white void hums and shivers as waves of magic rippled throughout the timeless space. The source of these powerful waves was the byproduct of reality warping spells. The one who casted them was Gaster, a being which should not exist in time nor space. He let up another blast of reality warping magic with the intent on wiping his targets out of existence.

He let out a lagging sigh, impressed and frustrated that a few mortals could dodge his attacks for so long. **_"I'm impressed you three are still holding onto such futile hope. If I were still connected to the material plane, I would have run out of magic by now."_**

A few small and exhausted breathes escaped from his enemies' mouths. "Save your complements you glitchy trash bag!" Yelled a golden buttercup from the top of a child's head, Flowey the flower. Flowey's true name is Asriel, the dead prince of monsters brought back to life as a flower. "We are just getting started!"

Then Gaster's prime target, or is it technically targets? After all a being that can posses or link souls are rare in this world and no one thought of what to call them, not even the reality destroyer himself. There was the corporeal one or the one who gets possessed, a closed-eyed small child wearing a blue jumpsuit with two purple stripes. His ghostly eyes narrowed, not on them but the ethereal after image standing beside them.

 _"He's right about that, we will never give up!"_ The after image agreed, anger and conviction in it's voice.

Gaster smiled with a cruel glee as if he missed a life long friend he murdered. **_"Ah, Chara, I thought you died inside of the child?"_** He did a bow as Flowey fired a few dozen magical pellets at him. **_"Well then, in that case."_** The deadly pellets were vaporized out of existence as Gaster unleashed his unnatural magical presence. _**"It's time to go on the offensive. let's see you do more then dodge and resist the inevitable!"**_ With a snap of a distorted finger he summoned a circle composed of fifty Gaster Blasters.

 _"Frisk, you have to let me posses you now! We can't reset if we die here, there is literally no time here!"_ Gaster smiled at their fleeting hope. Even if Chara posses the human child his power would still surpass theirs like a casting shadow in the dying sunset.

"No!" Frisk refused as they roll, duck, and jump over the magical beams of death. "What If genocide happens again, then countless monsters will die!" As Frisk dodged the last blaster, a pointed bone pierces through their right shoulder. Frisk doubled over from the pain of a shattered shoulder as their blood drips out and lingers midair in this limbo.

"Idiot!" Flowey yelled as he whips the back of Frisk's Head with a vine. "If we die here, Gaster will do more then genocide! Imagine it, countless timelines at the tip of his fingers to play with or to destroy!" Frisk bowed their head as the dead prince fantasies the grim reality of their situation. "Literally all life in our multiverse will be wiped out! He won't commit genocide, but rather omnicide!"

Gaster hummed, it was past the line of no return and they will die no matter what happens. _**"My, my, it seems you can predict the future, but wait there soon won't be!"**_ He conjured a long bone to his side as he slowly approached the mortally wounded child with a sinister smile.

Frisk was silent as the entity that should not exist would kill everything and everyone they care about. "Alright...you take the lead, Chara" They muttered as an aura of dark determination filled the small gap between the child and Gaster. The aura then vanished and was replaced by the child's distorted visage. They look exactly the same except that their eyes were now opened revealing crimson red irises.

Gaster paid the increase of power no mind, it was far too insignificant after all. _**"So, now the mad sibling of the prince joins us. It does not matter even with your new affinity to monster slaying. Tell me Chara, how well can you control a soul that is not-"** _A small drop of black liquid fall from the possessed Frisk's right eye. **_"-compatible with your own before going berserk?"_**

Chara opened a very small portal to their inventory, a tiny pocket dimension that houses a limited number of items. They reached into the portal and pulled out a knife, just an seemingly ordinary kitchen knife. **"To be honest, not much for a conversation. But I'll gladly give you the silent treatment, ass-ter"** Chara then grabbed Flowey by the stem, much to his shock. **"Azzy, I love you my brother, please forgive me."**

"Wait, Chara what are you doing!? Stop wai-!" They tossed Flowey through the portal as they felt the feeling they haven't felt for a long time, the need for carnage.

They started coughing up black liquid, it was a sign they knew all to well. **"Well since that's settled."** The crimson of the knife dimmed to a point where even gaster had troubled determining if it was black or just a really dark red. **"I will rip you to shreds!"** They roared as the corruption swallowed the white of their eyes, leaving only dim red irises for others to see.

Gaster shrugged at the display of a war cry. _**"I would 'love' to see you try!"** _He waved his hand and in front of him now stood three tall walls of bones. Then with another wave he spawned two Gaster Blaster near the corners of the bonewall. The bonewall is misleading if he wanted to attack with it, but the small hidden blasters would be near impossible to dodge as Gaster had planned, a simple yet effective trick.

To his surprise they charged right through the bones like it was nothing. The reason why was because the child used the bone lodged in their shoulder from the last attack to cancel out his bone wall. Due to the shock of such a bold unexpected move his blasters could not react in time and were soon destroyed by one propelling bone to the face and a swift powerful kick to the other. He then understood why the sudden change in tactics from just looking at their soul. Chara was consumed by corruption and can't leave the host's body. They now only had one simple train of thought, kill or be killed. They didn't care how they murder, just that they do it fast and in the most brutal fashion possible.

 _ **"Already lost to the desire I see? It will soon be your downfall!"** _He decided to end this, after all There was nothing to gain in a fight like this after all. A single blaster now with five percent of his total power. That would have far more power then Asriel's Hyper Goner, but then again the prince wasn't trying that time. It fired and just the power of the beam's waves made cracks the white void around them. The beam connected and if it was on earth it would destroy said earth along with most of the solar systems in the universe. Annoyance soon crossed his face as he heard the sound of a shattered soul coming back together from absolute nothingness. **_"But it refused..."_** He quoted in disgust as the soul was soon fully restored

In the epic center of the blast and the near destruction of the void was Chara at peak physical condition. The aura of dark determination quickly came back with its kill or be killed intent stronger then before. They stared At Gaster with the gaze that could make the abyss itself cower in fear.

 _ **"Even in that sanity deprived form you could still use that?** **I wonder who had forgotten you, or maybe who did you forget?"**_ Chara let out a demonic roar at his words, the liquid corruption now covered the extent of their body. **_"This is...interesting."_** While the researcher in him was yelling at him to study Chara's new corrupted form, he knew that enough was enough. The Gaster Blaster fired again, but this time at seventy percent of his total power. The magical waves alone were enough to eliminate reality in it's entirety, the final impact will surly end it all.

Chara looked at the attack that will end all of existence. It was enough of a shock to bring them back into the folds of sanity. Frisk was now also watching as an after image. They couldn't possibly survive this, but maybe they could if... _"Chara? What are you thinking?"_ Chara could not hear Frisk of course due to the corruption blocking the connection and thoughts of souls, yet that's what Frisk would probably say.

 **"Azzy, Frisk..."** They pointed at the laser as a star-shaped save point was summoned above the palm of their hand. Gaster was shocked at the appearance of the star-like object. You can't reset in a void, but there wasn't really a void anymore. **_"_ I couldn't save them...forgive me."**

A bright flash of light and they were gone just before the attack landed it's eternal and final blow. Gaster blinked in confusion at the impossible spell and looked around in his new indefinite and Timeless area of non-space.

 _ **"Interesting, the concept of time and space shouldn't even exist now or then, yet you pulled a reset."** _Gaster could only see darkness of everything that is time and space, which does not exist like himself. _**"Could it be possible that, no that can't possibly be right. To generate enough power for a temporal spell of that magnitute is almost..."** _His sockets grew wide with inspiration, scientific glee, and wonder. _**"Almost...Then I suppose their next world should be very interesting."**_

* * *

Darkness and the ever creeping feeling of dread quickly filled Frisk's heart. Their mind drifted along the idea of being like Gaster, to not exist even as a concept. To bled out of existence when mentioned, but would still be aware of the world around them. That terrified them since Chara would pull that on them and Asriel if it kept them alive.

But that wasn't the case as they felt a chill wind and heard the sound of their own breathing. Frisk opened their eyes only slightly and found the night sky, intact and destruction-free. It was beautiful, so much so that it blessed them with ignorance of what happen for a few seconds. It reminded them of Blooky and his 'trash' meditation, then it made them thought of Mettaton, then Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and Chara.

The thought of the latter two made Frisk jump up to search for said Chara. The search was over in a second as they saw the ghostly visage of Chara sitting on a hilltop a few feet away. The feeling of ignorance returned to them as they fondly recalled the time that Asriel mistook them for Chara, they are similar except in personality.

Chara had a green sweater with a yellow stripe and brown shorts. Both of their hair styles were also nearly the same color and look. Brown, though Chara's was a lighter milk chocolate-esque shade than Frisk's hair and their style was more tame then Frisk's. It was no wonder Asriel thought Frisk was Chara During the journey.

Frisk started to approach Chara when they took note the quiet sounds of sniffling coming from the ghost. As a friend, Frisk would do everything in their power to help Chara like the first time. So without warning from Frisk, Chara got friendship tackled by them. Frisk rolled down the hill and that's when they realized that they couldn't actually tackle Chara. Chara was a ghost after all and so corporeal beings like humans would phase right through.

After tumbling to the bottom of the hill and quickly dusting themselves off, Frisk looked back at the top. Chara was still in the same position unfazed by the friendship tackle Frisk had learned from Undyne. From the bottom of the hill, Frisk got a better look on Chara's face then before. What Frisk saw was worse than they had thought, the dead-eye stare.

Glassy eyes that could pierce the strongest of hearts and a frown that would cause anyone to lose hope and wallow in misery.

Frisk broke that look previously when they emotionally 'fixed' Chara by giving Chara the friends that they had made and reunited Chara with Asriel who thought Chara was dead. Then just like that they understood why Chara was such a train wreak and why they weren't floating in a void at the moment. To Chara this is the most painful experience the dead child had ever suffered as a ghost.

Frisk walked back up the hill and sat next to Chara. "Chara?" Dead silence, even the wind died to give peace to the both of them. "What happened?"

 _"I'm so sorry Frisk, I'm so, so sorry..."_ Chara was not crying as ghost don't have tears to shed. _"I couldn't save them, I don't even know if I saved Azzy!"_ Chara wailed as her ethereal form shuddered from shame and anguish. _"I'm selfish, only saving myself-!"_

Chara stopped when Frisk looked at them with a forgiving look and it hurt Chara for that very reason. "It was not your fault, you were not in control of the situation." Chara was silent as Frisk continues. "I doubt you would save me and Azzy to be selfish, if the corruption was still in control we wouldn't be alive right now." Chara was silent at Frisk's reasoning, it didn't change the fact that everyone except them has-

 _"W-What are you doing?"_ Chara asked with their depressed sniffling turning into a dead stare.

Frisk had opened the small portal to their inventory. "To see if Asriel is alive." Frisk reached inside and was feeling for a very annoyed plant prince.

Chara covered their eyes, they didn't want their hopes erased even further.

"Hi Flowey," Frisk greeted with a friendly gesture as they planted the buttercup monster.

Chara checked and saw her flower-sealed brother was still alive. In the heat of the emotional moment, Chara tried to hug Azzy, but they forgot that about being a ghost. Chara sighed as their body phased through the flower. _"Can't win them all I guess."_ Most of the sorrow that enters Chara's heart vanished almost instantly.

"Frisk, what the hell happened!? Why was I thrown into the inventory space!? You of all people should know that I hate it in there!" Flowey shouted and he shakes some breadcrumbs off his petals. "Think I swallowed a spider in there..." He faked a cough in an attempt to show his immense disdain for the dimensional space.

Frisk giggled at Flowey's annoyance, it was a good nostalgia moment. "Well, Chara threw you in there so you wouldn't die from Gaster's attacks." Frisk smiled, but soon that smile dropped that as the monster looked extremely confused. "What is it, Flowey?"

"That's well and good, but who in the hell is Chara? It was just you and me fighting glitchy trash bag." As Flowey stated that, Frisk and Chara looked at each other with wide eyes. "Who are you staring at, trash bag didn't mess with your brain did he!?"

Frisk was worried, but maybe if they did the memory restoration thing like when they fought Asriel as a God Of Hyperdeath it might work. "Okay, Flowey, If Chara does not exist then who's soul did you absorb to leave the barrier?" Flowey blinked as Frisk naively thought they won this battle of minds.

"Easy, Alphys' failed surrogate human soul, lizard bastard!" He hissed as Frisk and Chara grew more worried. "I was going to use that new power by collecting human souls from the recently dead, but it malfunctioned and I died on my dad's flower bed!" He gestures to himself, it seems something affected his memory hard. "I wouldn't think that I had to tell you about that horrid experience again, but then again you are an idiot~" He sang as his face morphs into his more scary one. "Now, where in the world are we?"

Chara's dread returned as they would not think it's possible; however there is one way. _"He forgot about me, I made Azzy forget me when we refused to die."_ Dropped on their knees losing all hope. _"The only way to restore that is a reset, but our last save was erased by fucking Gaster."_

"But didn't you reset?"

"Who are you talking to, I'm right here don't ignore me you moron!" Flowey shouted with an increasing fury.

 _"No, a reset it turning back the clock for another possibility much like a redo button. However; since Gaster was about to destroy the very concept of time and space I couldn't reset."_ Frisk stared back with a fish face, completely dumbfounded by this technical talk. _"So I mustered all the determination I could in your body and did...something interesting."_ They gestured at the bottom of the hill and to a feudal town a few miles away. _"Imagine time is x and space is y, instead of changing either I added another variable. A parallel multiverse completely separated from our own like a slide in a pictograph, or z I guess."_

Frisk blinked not even catching half of what Chara meant. "Uhh...I'm not Alphys."

"Duh, you know what forget scrambled, he creamed your sanity!" Flowey was more sincere then he really should be.

Chara facepalmed and groaned. _"It means we are in another universe that has no correlation to our own! However we won't_ _change due to being bound to our universes rules, even if it doesn't exist anymore; I think?_ _"_ Frisk nodded slowly only getting the first part.

"That's it!" Flowey shouted as he wrapped vines around Frisk's body, being careful as to not accidentally crush them in his grasp. "He did something to you I'm sure of it! Maybe that town can help us, if they don't I'll force them to."

"Flow-!?" Flowey's vines then tightly wrapped around Frisk's mouth, effectively gagging them.

"Sorry, I'll make sure they fix you or they will die a horri-I mean painless death!" Flowey's face melted into his more monstrous and violent one.

Frisk looked over pleadingly at Chara for help, but they only shrugged. _"Hey, I'll do anything to help unless it's to hurt Azzy."_ With a defeated sigh, Frisk let Flowey dragged them to the seemingly small town known as E-Rantel.

* * *

 **Hey guys Mysterious Jester here to share some news!**

 **So I've decided to edit all my chapters before releasing new ones (Probably) To ensure new readers as well as old don't get an eyesore while reading this.**

 **Btw I don't recall who said this, but I love hearing your reviews. It doesn't matter if you inflate the reviews, I love hearing your thoughts of each chapter (even if they are almost only negative)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the mass editing.**

 **Jester is out**


	2. The black knight

E-Rantel is a city that has seen many things that would be unexpected to the average normal citizen. Things like minor monster raids from goblins and ogre to the appearance of a soon-to-be legendary hero. However; a plant monster that plowed through the streets of the city via twelve giant red thorny vines while holding a child hostage in one might break that record.

It wasn't even near daybreak so adventurers that were supposed to deal with monsters like this were not available. So twelve average city guards and their captain had to deal with this terrifying monster.

The captain slowly drew his sword with fear towards the monster. He was once a silver plate adventurer long ago and saw many mighty foes. However; this mass of thorny vines was way tougher then any other monster he faced so far, even a greater troll might be weaker. His subordinates were the only real advantage they had and that was to combat the dozen tendrils the monster merely uses to walk. They knew that gap in power as well as he did, they could very well die here and were unsteady to make the first move.

The captain couldn't run, not while a helpless child was kept in this beasts grasp. It would break the guards morale and he would most likely be demoted and shamed by everyone. "M-Monster I..err." What he meant to yell out was, 'monster let that child go!', but fear tends to beat even the greatest of bravado.

Flowey, who was paving the way in search of something equivalent to a hospital somehow heard the feeble speak of the captain. He crouch down to the humans' eye level which shocked everyone on just how jarring this kind of monster is. "Oh, howedy! I'm Flowey, Flowey The Flower!" He winked innocently, causing the captain to seize up from just how weird the combination of a buttercup and giant vines really was.

It was strange seeing a seemingly innocent buttercup was the cause of this distress. "I-I'm captain Xaver and-!" The flower's stem extended outwards towards the captain and causing him to nearly cry in terror and drop his weapon.

"Well, personally I don't care if you were even the king of this place or whatever." His face slowly melted to a horrifying visage of a hollow and malicious smile. "I just want you to fix my best friend's mind and if they are alright by daylight we'll leave." Then he growled which caused half of the guards to also drop their weapons. "But, if they aren't then I will have to murde-teach you all a lesson about the importance in helping others!" The monster backtracked the evil word with a more softer phrase, though his tone was definitely obvious of what would happen to everyone if they refused or failed him.

The captain turned towards a guard holding a spear, both of their faces quivering with an equal fright. "T-Take the child to the apothecary and see wrong with them!" He may just live through this nightmare of a night if all goes well.

"But captain, the owner's grandson has been kidnapped and I don't think she ca-!" The guard had their mouth forcefully covered by Xaver's hand.

"Is there a problem?" The plant monster asked, though to Xaver it was more of a threat than a question.

 _"Fliey I'mpf fief..."_ The child stated through the muffling vine gag that made it nearly impossible to speak through.

"Frisk you are not, fine." Flowey then put the child next to Xaver. "I'll wait till morning then I will see if I need to teach you a lesson." Flower then planted his giant vine tendrils into the ground and pulled himself down. Now he just looks like a regular buttercup with a condescending face. "If Frisk is in even a whiff of danger, I will hunt you down and show you what real hell is, Xaver."

Xaver with a new meaning of the word terror he grabbed Frisk by the hand and ran like hell to the apothecary.

* * *

Xaver was both pissed and scared shitless at the situation they were all currently in. Not only was his chance of seeing another day gone, but the grandmother also sent only measly copper plates to do the job.

"Why would you do that!?" Xaver yelled quietly as so the child would not cry. "Everyone's lives are on the line and you only sent two incompetent copper plate, why!?" His eyes glared fiercely at the grandmother, who glared back.

"The guild was closed for the night, Captain! He and the girl were the only ones around and that was because of the kindness in their hearts to escort me!" Frisk smiled slightly as did their ghostly companion. "Even if it cost me everything I had for him to accept." Their smiles instantly dropped by the apparent greed of this guy.

"What's a copper plate?" Frisk asked, Chara was interested as well the meaning of copperplate besides insults.

Xaver groaned, he did not need this right now. "Don't tell me, is your problem amnesia?" They opened their mouth, closed it, and nodded. "You know, I wonder if I'm cursed with all this sh-ank!" He retracted from the swear, the fear of the certain flower returns to him.

The grandmother chuckled and decided to take this as an opportunity to make fun of him. "So you have a dysfunction, private?" He was definitely pissed now by the laughing grandmother's humor.

"I don't have to take this!" he went to the apothecary's front door. "I will rally the guards to find your grandson so we all don't die!" However; when he opened the door he collided face first with a giant of a knight with two greatswords behind their back.

"There is no need, we got him." The knight stepped aside to let a woman with a brown cloak and a katana inside. She was carrying a young boy who looked worse for wear. "He's alive, but he needs rest."

Xaver at first was relived until he realized that condition his last hope was in. "No, no, no!" He looked over at the grandson's sleeping form and it was obvious that they can't look into the child's mental health. "He needs to be awake now or else we're all screwed!" He was then punched in the face by the cloaked woman. He fell over with a loud thud and was now drifting into unconsciousness.

"Nabe..." The knight scolded his companion with a stern voice. "That was really unnecessary."

"Lor-Momonga, this insect was just insulting the end result of your effort!" Nabe reasoned as she poked the near unconscious guard with her heel like if he was just trash.

Frisk looked at the black knight as did their ghostly friend. There was something off about the knight and how the lady retracted her sentence.

"I thought you only had one grandchild?" Momonga inquired, having a similar level of suspicion that Frisk had with him.

"I do." She confirmed as she nodded towards the unconscious guard. "He just barged in here asking for my grandson's help. something about a flower of death and horror, but I swear that boy just has post adventure stress disorder."

"Oh, do you mean Flowey?" Frisk bluntly states as Chara gives them the deadpan stare. Frisk noticed the more worried face of the grandma. "Don't worry he's harmless, mostly." The grandma sighed in relief. "Unless he gets really annoyed by something, like Papyrus and his voice."

"Can it be high pitched voice?" The knight asked with slight worry, though he has no clue on how a papyrus can inflict anger. Frisk nodded as Momonga started to shake a little. "With delusions of grandure or a superiority complex?"

"Yep, he really hate it when someone patronizes or mocks him." The knight turned around at the last description from Frisk.

"Nabe, with have business with this flower thing before Hamsuke finds it first." The woman nodded as she laid her hand against her katana's sheath.

"Would you like me to take care of the dirty weed? A low level plant monster would only dirty you and your name." Nabe asked as the two left the apothecary.

"Don't hurt him, please." The child was now in front of the two, shocking both. "He's hot headed, but he's sweet and kind at the center!" The sharp point of Nabe's blade was an inch away from their forehead.

"How dare a child command Momonga, such an insult of his status demands death!" She practically leaked all of her anger and annoyance into one sentence.

"So he is royalty." They concluded causing Nabe to cringe at her verbal mistake. "The captain was complaining about him being a copper plate so his adventure status or fame isn't high." Nabe glared at Frisk, not expecting a human child to be this clever. "Therefore he is royalty, but in a small and unknown family circle. does that make you his personal and loyal bodyguard?"

There was complete and dumbfounded silence in the room, then Momonga chuckled. "Was it that obvious? I told Nabe to treat me as an adventurer not a forgotten king of a small hold." That was the truth as far as the child was should be concerned. "So forgive her if she is a little flimsy at keeping it a secret."

Nabe, upon hearing that bowed down before the child. "Lo-adventurer Momonga has decided that the fate of my future is in your hands, so punish me." They could tell Nabe was infuriated by this despite her stotic and emotionless stare.

Their eyes opened which reveal a soft crimson red, a rare eye color that some people might note. "Well..." They quickly glanced at their ethereal doppelganger, Frisk. Frisk smiled and said nothing to the possessed body of theirs. "Your punishment is that you make sure that, Flowey, my best friend remains unharmed." Chara offered them a helping hand up, but Nabe pushed it out of the way.

"Then I fulfill that in the honor and mercy of momonga." Nabe muttered as she walked past Chara with an evil glare.

Momonga rubbed the back of his neck. "That is very clever of you to find out about my royalty just by paying attention."

Chara smiled as their eye twitched. "Yeah, let's just say I had close experience with kings and how their subordinates would act." Momonga nodded as Chara and Frisk switch positions.

The two humans hoped that Flowey did not get into any trouble.

* * *

Flower was in trouble, but not in the traditional sense. He was getting annoyed by a giant hamster with an armored tail. All he could do was close his eyes and wait till morning comes, then he can murder the fuzzball.

The hamster sniffed at the flower. "A little flower causing so much fear to humans?" The hamster smiled as it's tail wiggled with the air around the tail cracking with force. "They are stupid, that they are, Hamsuke does not fear a simple tiny flower."

Flowey growled as he thought of the more happier moments in his life. After the eternal loneliness as a Flower, with Frisk. He smiled at the thought, even if Frisk was horribly naive to a fault. It almost made him forget about the hamster in his face, almost. "Get out of my face and I may show you mercy. I have way more important business to do then listen to a rodent with a dense tail and brain."

The hamster breathed on the buttercup with a look of superiority. "I believe I should say something that to you! I am hamsuke, the formal wise king of the forest, you are just a tiny, insignificant, flower!" That face reminded Flowey of Papyrus, so naive that they thought that they were the greatest and strongest. The diffrence being that the insufferable skeleton at least had the decency to be polite about it to others.

It pissed him off so much his face nearly melted from rage. "Oh, how I hate that tone...!" Hamsuke stepped back as Flowey's face continued to deform. "To be looked down upon for what I am by idiots and jackasses like you! If you truly knew who I was then you would pray for mercy!" The ground started to shake in symbiosis with his rage. "I am F-!" He stopped mid-sentence as a leather boot met his face. As it fell word could not describe his face of pissed off anger. "Who the fu-"

"Flowey!" It was Frisk, who threw one of their shoes to get his attention. there were two other humans, or whatever they are. A man with body concealing black armor and a cloaked woman. "No killing, you promised!"

Flowey stumbled with his words with the human child. "Frisk, oh wow..er." He looked at Hamsuke, who back back away from when he was pissed. "You know, I was just showing them that I am not a pushover." Flowey reconstructed his face back to the innocent one. "Golly, you know I wouldn't destroy our friendship with a worthless dead rat."

Frisk crossed their arms taking a glance at Hamsuke. "I hope so, anyway I feel better now." That was a lie to make sure Flowey does not go on a hunt for human souls out of spite.

Flowey sighed as he traveled between the dirt cracks in the road to them. "I would hope so." He detached from the ground and quickly latched onto Frisk's right arm.

"So this is, Flowey I presume?" Momonga asked with curiosity. "He's is a bit chaotic to control for a summon."

Flowey was a tad ticked off. "I am no one's summon or property! I stay with them because they did the same." Frisk was confused at that part, stayed with him?

"Ah, so a friend then?" Momonga summarized only waiting for a second to be corrected. "Well, Me and Nabe must go back home. I wonder if the place is in disarray yet." He slightly lamented, which Frisk and Chara could slightly understand. "Come on Nabe, Hamsuke!"

They nodded at the command and started to walk back to wherever they came from. Frisk grabbed momonga's hand which almost cause Nabe to attack, She knew better though. "Have a safe trip momonga. I hope we see each other again." It was filled with kindness, only for five minutes since they met and Frisk already treats Momonga like a friend.

He laughed slightly. "Oh, I'm sure we will meet again soon. You intrigued me this far so I won't forget your name, Frisk." With that he walked away in stride and disappeared in the cover of onlookers.

Frisk cast a hidden glance at Chara and frowned. They were still on the ground laughing uncontrollably at the prideful hamster.

Flowey looked at Frisk with a weird look. "Yeah, we need to talk somewhere quiet." The coils that latched on to frisk's shouder tightened. "Now..."

Frisk nodded and dashed into a nearby alleyway, dawn was now breaking over the horizon. The morning glow now barely illuminated the dirty alleyway they were in.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" They ask as Chara's ghost sat on the equivalent of a turnover trash can, which was just a large pile a trash.

Flowey looked all around with the moisture on his buds evident. "I don't know if they are truly human, by their souls I mean." He gently pulled on Frisk's red soul, the beats it made slightly shake the area around them. "As we know by the rule of souls that human souls are more powerful then monster ones. Determination is the strongest soul trait followed by justice, bravery, etc." Flowey rehearsed what they clearly know. "That's why they let out a strong aura and can even be pulled out of the body. Here though, the humans are far weaker and don't let out a strong pulse." His eyes looked down in thought.

Chara perked up at this bit of info as did Frisk. "Well, we aren't in our own reality anymore so it's possible." Frisk's soul accelerates it's pulse by the intense feeling of isolation. "How much of a difference?" Frisk asked with apprehension

Flowey took a bit more thought into this. "Well, they are weaker then you when you first appeared in the underground at level 1." His eye turned sharp with dread as his steam wiggles. "However that hamster and woman I can't make a trusted comparison, but they are just as strong as humans were in our world." His eyes looked back up towards Frisk in realization. "It's possible that humans here are as strong as monsters back home, so the reverse must also be true."

Frisk frowned slightly at his words. "Does that mean Nabe is a monster? What about Momonga?" Flowey shook his head negatively. "So Momonga is a human while Nabe is a monster. Can't say how I feel about that."

 _"If Nabe is an evil monster we will do our best to save Momonga."_ Chara stated that with a smile. _"He might not even know himself and it's our duty as a friend to find out!"_ Chara fist pump the air with an unusual eagerness.

Frisk smiled very slightly at Chara, most likely they were doing this level of enthusiasm for Frisk. "Well, anything else Flowey?"

"Yes, but rather It's more of a question then a report. If our universe truly doesn't exist anymore, could you break it's rules?" Flowey's question proved little difficulty to find an answer for without trying. "Then why not use two weapons at the same time, or maybe armor."

Frisk nodded and opened the small portal. It rattled as the space around it distorts and change for a split second. With a tight grip they reached in and pull out the true knife, their most powerful weapon. Once more and they pulled out the brave glove. They waited, But the true knife remained without being sucked back into the inventory space.

"Holy shit, that actually worked!" Flowey's eyes bulged in shock at the sight the glove and knife the same time. "Imagine the possibilities!" They did, but it wasn't one that was peaceful and full of love.

Frisk tossed the weapons back into the inventory space. "I don't need those, hopefully not ever." Flowey groaned at the peaceful attitude they always kept.

 _"What about armor? Peaceful or not, armor is a very good idea."_ Chara made an excellent point, defense is Frisk's offense.

With another portal they pulled out the cloudy glasses, the heart locket, and the fabled temmie armor. They chuckled at the armor, it was nice that the temmie's item had not been erased from the space. It was just their size and it was lightweight to boot despite being made of hard metals like steel. The only thing that made them uncomfortable was the awkwardly placed temmie face on the chest piece, adorable yet stupid.

After putting the armor on, Flowey raises a brow. "Okay, you look really stupid. Still, it's better then absolutely nothing." He resisted a groan trying to escape his plant mouth. "Also...nevermind it's not important."

Frisk and Chara raised a brow nearly in sync. "Whatever you say, Flowey."

The beams of morning sunlight broke the darkness of the alleyway. Now what will the new day bring in this strange new land.


	3. Deltarune

In an open field near a thick forest lies an ancient tomb with a great evil. This was the tomb of Nazzreck, once proud home of the guild Ains Owen Gown. However only one of the once great master's remained, Momonga, now adopting the guild's name as his own out of respect for his friends.

Said Momonga re-entered his underground home and fortress. His reconnasince misson more or less a succesful operation. Of course there was still the problem with his body guard, Nabe of the maids of Nazzereck. It was a hassle that the maid had treated him as a lord then an equal adventurer and was caught because of it.

The fact that he was exposed as a 'noble' for a lack of a better word, by a lowly child no less. Of course that child was the in forefront of his mind, Frisk if he could care less of the name of a human child. That child could possibly have a talent to see lies or maybe something more that they aren't noticing.

Dropping his cursed knight armor to show his true form that he was proud of being, an undead skeleton. He teleported to his scrying room without uttering a single word about the maid's mistake. This was far more important then dealing with a trivial matter like that, but if Frisk does posses a talent for truth then he needed to do this now.

His scrying room was like a gypsy's or a fortune teller's best dream, clear crystal ball, silk curtains, and an oak table. Of course one of his minions, Demi-urge, was there already prepared for his master's arrival.

"Lord Ains, I've set up the Scrying spell for you." He bowed towards his master with supreme loyalty and devotion.

"Demi-urge, prepared as always I see. However; I have another order for you." Demi-urge focused in on his master's words, to be printed in his eldritch memory. "There is a child, Frisk, that could possibly have a talent to see through lies and I want to learn more. I want you to give Aura this assignment, I'm sure she won't be detected that easily."

Demi-urge looked up in honest surprise. "Not Sebas, Solution, or Shalltear my lord? Wouldn't they be better for such a task, not that I'm questioning you of course?"

Ains chuckled. "Why Demi-urge, if they can see through lies then let it be an honest one. If Aura goes then they won't be in suspected by the child, hidden in plain sight."

"Ah, that's why your our lord Ains, I couldn't fathom your wisdom!" Demi-urge smiled with a demonic glee as he approched the exit. "But, on the off chance they do fail you, my lord?" He asked right outside the exit, his smile still present.

"Then there will be punishment. If by some impossible chance that Aura dies then her brother gets the punishment." Demi-urge's head tilited at this request. "I'm lying of course, just so Aura has more motivation. The actual punishment is is she gets caught, she has to break out. She dies and that is what her punishment will be if that happens."

Demi-urge smiled. "Lord Ains, you truly are a kind and just lord to leave her off like that." He simply bowed and left the room.

Ains sighed as he sat besides the scrying orb. With one wave of his hand it glowed and dimmed into the image of Frisk. They were trying to get a room at an inn. Ains laughed inside as Frisk and their flower were denied, but charmed thier way into a broom closet. A thought crossed Ains' mind, that Frisk was slightly different from the time they first met. More cheery, less thought indulging, more likable, and tactful then before. It reminded Ains of his friend, Touch Me, one of the few good aligned member of the guild.

Not to mention the obvious armor and the cloudy glasses. It was a sore thumb, if Aura could not find them he would be very disappointed in her ability.

* * *

Aura was sitting cross legged in the coliseum, bored beyond belief. Her brother, Mare, was assigned to help a beast called hamsuke and she was guarding this floor. Lord Ains could only guess on how bored she was, anything would be better then this for her.

"Ughhh..." She flopped on her back and stared at the pseudo sky above. "I'm bored, I need something."

Demi-urge decided it would be the right time to enter Aura's field of vision. "Well then I have good news for you then, Aura."

Aura jumped up and nearly punched the demon in the face. "Dam it Demi-urge, stop doing shit like that!" She huffed as the towering adult bends down to her level. "I may be bored, but a surprise is something I don't need right now!"

Demi-urge stifled the urge to laugh. "Well, Aura, it seams our lord Ains has a delicate task for you." Aura stopped her pouting to listen to the order. "He wants you to spy on a certain human in E-Rantel. They supposedly have the talent for catching lies and he wants to know more." He pushed his glasses up as a more perplex look falls on his face. "Their name is Frisk and full caution is necessary for the task, failure will not be tolerated." His diamond eye narrowed with a sinister happiness. "Hopefully, you know what I mean, for Mare's sake."

Aura glared a little before giving a fake smile to Demi-urge. "You're almost as annoying as Pandora's actor. Don't worry, consider this misson already done by tomorrow." She yawned with boredom as she approched the exit to the arena.

Demi-urge smiled at Aura's loyalty for lord Ains. "I expect nothing less from you, if you aren't less then nothing that is." He quickly added when Aura went of his range.

* * *

Frisk slammed their head against the closet door; too tired to even care. "Why is everyone so mean here? I just wanted a place to sleep, I even have gold!" They groaned as Flowey complacently wrapped himself around one of the closet's cleaning shelf. "You seem pretty chill about all this, Flowey. I thought you would murder them all with your vines by now?"

Flowey's stotic face did not change. "Oh, believe me I'm the exact oppisite of chill right now!" Frisk felt the hate linger in his quiet voice. "I would just love to give all of them an early grave, but then you would hate me." He mumbled the last part, though Frisk heard them quite clearly.

Frisk looked at their astral comrade, Chara, whom stared at Flowey with a sad smile. _"I wish he can remember me, Frisk, for my name is now an imaginary sickness for him to call."_ Chara circled the room, eyes never leaving the plant prince. _"This is my personal hell for death has nothing to this torture! I can see now why Gaster has so much spite and malice for everything!"_

Frisk wished they could speak and to comfort Chara like all the other times. However; if Flowey hears that name he would kill everyone in the city for failing to 'cure' Frisk. So Frisk bit their tounge as Chara laments the choices made up until to this point.

"Well, we should probbly find a way to earn a living. This closet is not cheap as one expects it to be." Frisk pushed up her cloudy glasses. It was hard to see through them as they continued to fog up. However, to be granted temporary invinciblity after taking a hit was definitely a good trade off. "Any ideas, Flowey?" The question was directed at both of their friends.

"I have no idea Frisk. You're a kid for the most part and I'm a flower, I doubt they have poistions for people like us." Flowey lazily remarks as they lie on the shelf.

 _"Be like Momonga, he said he was an adventurer in our last conversation."_ Chara was now just floating in the air like a corpse on water. _"I bet it's better then nothing."_ Frisk nodded at that, but actually forgot who Momonga was for a second.

"Yeah, that will do." Flowey looked at Frisk with narrowed eyes. "Remember the knight Flowey, he was most likely an adventurer." Flowey had absolutely no idea what Frisk is talking about. "Let's be an adventurers!" There was silence then an eruption of laughter outside the closet.

"Y-You hear that, the kid wants to be an adventurer!" Shouted one patron.

"I bet they can't even move quickly in that armor and did you see the design, it's stupid!" Argued another.

Frisk removed the glasses to check is flowey was always a rose, nope he's pissed mad. "Hey you damn idiots!" Flowey shouted silencing the area outside the closet. "If they want to be an adventurer then they're well more qualified then you morons!"

Laughter shatter the silence. "Hey, isn't that the flower? Does it talk shit or eats it, that's what I want to know!"

"Hahahahahahanahaahah!" The laughter that mock the flower and the kid continued.

"Oh, quiet that down!" Frisk reconized the voice as the bartender. "They paid for the closet and therefore they're a patron of this establisment! So stop it before I put you in the ground with a shovel attached to your head!" There was absoulte quiet before the sounds of drinking and gambling continued.

"Bastards." Flowey whisperd as Frisk reached out for them.

The plant latched back on to thier right shoulder. "Don't mind them Flowey, okay?" The child pet the golden buttercup, who silently allowed it. "They don't know better."

 _"Yeah, don't know better..."_ Chara had an evil glare at the door to the bar. _"A lesson helps with that."_ Frisk gave a little glare at Chara and sighed.

Frisk opened the closet door to the bar. The stifled laughter of the patrons were only kept quiet by the barkeeper's watchful eye. Frisk looked at a bar stool that had been tacked by the stool's neighbor. After wiping the tacks off the stool they sat down, much to the displeasure of the drunk patrons. The stool's neighbor only gave a slight groan and handed a gold piece to the bar's owner.

"Another one Aldon, I need one for this." The drunkard orderd as he focused his dulled attention on his empty tankard.

"Ai, but it's your last one." The drunkard gave a irritated respone to the barkeep's demands. After a quick pour in the tankard the patron chugged it down. The patron fell backwards in a drunken haze. "Told ya, anyway what will you be having?" Aldon used a very machine-like response, just to ignore the fact that he is now face to face with a child.

"Do you know where I can an adventurer?" Frisk's cheerful face made Aldon cringe, it felt weird.

"Kid, while you have...armor." He strained with the word, it really was stupid with a face on the plate. "I don't think you would be up to the task, death is a risk all too common for adventurers."

"Yeah, I know." It was a simple phrase, yet to Aldon it was a permission for their execution. He learned that all to well as his job for the usually stressed out adventurers.

"I don't think you do. I had a friend in the guild once, he was a copperplate, a real knucklehead to boot." He took out a bottle of ale and took a little swig, he rarly told this story unless absolutely necessary. "It was a slaughter, he got cocky or he was weak, his party would say at least. Let me tell you that he just didn't know the dangers that monsters have." Another swing, this time much larger. "He could have been a bartender like me, heck he might be here right now if he wasn't such a damn knucklehead!"

Frisk sighed from the long exibition. "Well, I'm not a knucklehead. I know a lot about danger and death, and some..." The child looked as Flowey with a shade of unease from a memory with his omega form. "Monsters beyond what most people would consider insanity." Flowey grinned from the complement while Chara rolled their eyes at Frisk.

Aldon groaned as he popped out another bottle. "Well, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

* * *

Frisk was outside the guild hall in exhaustion. It was a nearly impossible to find, even with the helpful directions from the barkeep. They entered to find another crowd whom now remained silent because of the child.

"Aren't they a bit young for adventuring?" Joked a silverplate as the rest laughed, except one.

"Holy shit! it's the monster, run!" It was a small copperplate, one of the very few adventurers who saw Flowey during his night attack.

"You mean that thing on their arm? looks more like a level one summon then a beast?" A goldplate inquiryed as all the adventurers laughed.

The trio ignored all of them as they approched the counter. The woman behind the desk could not believe or understand why someone so young would do something like this. "Hello there little one, would you like to submit a quest." That was the only reason that she could think of that would make sense.

"We would like to be adventurers!" It was direct and the woman could only groan inside. "What's the matter?"

"Yes, what is the matter?" Flowey growled with an ever increasing disdain.

"Well...I..." She gave a crooked smile. "While there is no age requirment, it feels wrong for a child under 16 to be an adventurer."

Frisk looked up and smiled. "So I can be an adventurer then?" The woman sighed and handed them a sheet of parchment. "Well now..I..can..." Frisk awkardly paused.

 _"Frisk?"_

"Frisk, what's wron-!" Flowey paused as he now understood the problem.

The parchment was not in any language they knew or thought could be possible. "Umm..."

 _"Huh, hieroglyphics and the Japanese kanji seemed to have a child."_ Frisk could only glare at Chara. _"What we didn't have a chance to read the written word of thsi world."_

The woman cracked a small smile. "You do know how to read, right?" The child remained silent and the whole guild laughed.

"They want to be an adventurer and yet they can't read!"

"What a child, I knew they were young, but this is too much!"

"Maybe that's why they have such poor armor!"

Flowey stood his accelerating anger, until he saw the child's shaken resolve. "That's it!" He yelled as he rapidly started to grow to an impossible size, his omega size. **"Arrrrragh!"** His roar deafened the entire guild and more then half of them pissed themselves. **"You dare-!"**

"Flowey stop, now!" The transforming flower looked at his best friend. "It was just a stupid joke, calm down!"

Flowey returned to normal size, though he was still pissed as hell itself. He was silent to busy control he own rage and disdain then talk.

"That's better." The child exhaled in relief as they turned back to the nearly catatonic woman. "Can you write this for us." Without uttering a single word she took the parchment and pulled out a quill.

"N-N-Name..." She stuttered as her eyes were locked on the flower.

"Frisk Dreemur, this is Flowey." Chara glanced at Frisk before turning away, still not used to Frisk using their last name.

Apparently that was all that was needed as the woman just signed the rest herself. "O-One more t-thing, what is your group name?"

They paused for a second before coming up with the perfect one. "Souls of the Deltarune." With a single nod the terrified woman tossed two copperplates at them. A 'please don't hurt me' was quickly muttered afterwards.

"Sweet." Frisk smiled as she turned back to the woman. "Also a quest pl-" A piece of parchment was thrown at their face. If Flowey hadn't scared the ever living shit out of everyone it would have been hilarious. "What's this qu-"

"Therehadbeenogresightingsnearavillagetothesoutheastandtheyneedtobedealtwith!" The woman ran away in pure fear, leaving Frisk and Flowey confused.

Frisk looked at Chara. _"There're sightings of ogres to a village to the southeast, deal with them."_

Frisk smiled at the ghost. "Okay, I got it." Frisk then turned around with Flowey and sweared they saw someone at the door. The guild remained frozen for about fifteen more minutes before spearding rumors about Flowey and Frisk.

* * *

(5 minutes before mid-omega transformation)

Aura was bored, like insanly so from irritation from the task at hand. She wasn't Solution or Sebas levels of intel gathering, but this was possibly out of her reach.

The child, Frisk, for all intents and purposes doesn't exist in this world. No records from the main hall, taverns where she heard rumors of a silly flower, and the guard only muttered the word nightmare in total repeat when asked.

"This is such a hassle, bet Mare having a fun time with that beast!" She kicked a lone pepple near the side of a tavern before sucking in her complaints. "No, I'm best for this task because lord Ains is wiser then us all." Aura then heard the obnoxious drunken laughter of it's patrons.

"Can you still believe that kid wants to be an adventurer. It's way too funny to even be a joke!" Aura listened in, any info is better then none at this point.

"Hey, what did I say!" A loud voice, probably the barkeep or owner of the establishment. "Don't make me take out my shovel!"

"Hey, Aldon chill out, the kid's gone so what's your problem!" The drunkard yelled, sobering up.

"My problem is that you're bad mouthing a guild my late friend was a part of! Now get out!" The patron was thrown out of the tavern right next to Aura.

Aura picked up the drunkard, eyes glowing slightly. It was a minor spell, to control a dumb creature, an animal. "Where is this guild?" After a quick address she knocked him with a solid punch. She would have killed him, but that would put a risk to the mission at hand.

* * *

(One minute before mid-omega flowey transformation)

Aura was at the guild and all she heard was laughter. She opened the door and quickly scanned the area, finding her target rather quickly. She held in a chuckle from the ridiculous looking armor, it's stupid if somewhat cute.

Then In one single beat the entire mood changed from laughter to pure terror. Aura herself felt uneasy and even scared at the growing plant monster. If it were a one on one fight, Aura would be unsure if she could live. Then the flower retreated to it's normal size, but the unease was still present in her heart.

A million thoughts went through Aura's head, but one was that Ains was right to be wary of them. Her hunter insticts went off and she hid behind the door just as Frisk turned around.

* * *

Frisk left the guild hall, head turning side to side in confusion. "Deju vu."

"What?" Flowey inquired as he looked with them.

"It's like someone was watching from a distance, like you when you 'stalk'ed me in the underground" Frisk laughed as Flowey fumed from the bad quality pun.

From a short distance Aura laughed a little from the bad pun. "Now this is exciting..." Aura's eyes glowed and saw the prints that Frisk left behind a little trick that no one knows, besides herself. "Frisk, today will truly be a fun day." She smiled and took off after Frisk with the mission becoming more and more of a secondary.


	4. Promise of friendship

Ains' jaw dropped at the mid-transformation of the flower monster. It would definitely be a challenge for Aura should she somehow fail her task. "Still, that monster is definitely more powerful then that dominion authority. Could it be possible that this child is from Yggdrasil? No, that's not possible, otherwise they would have recognized my name the instant they heard it." Ains raised his boney hand. "Message, Mare." It was a simple communication spell, but extremly helpful in a complex place like Nassereck.

"L-Lord Ains, how are you doing?" The timid little brother of Aura responded. "Is this about Hamsuke? He's doing fine, training with the death knight-"

"This is not about that, Mare." Mare was now silent, ashamed to have assumed anything with his lord. "I need you to research the plant monsters from Yggdrasil, it's urgent." Ains closed the spell before the obvious comfirmation left Mare's lips.

Ains rubbed his bone temples in annoyance. "They definintly aren't of this world if they have a summon greater then what the theocracy's secret weapon was." He strained to say weapon due to what little harm it had caused him. "I wonder how powerful the human must be to tame such a thing." Ains chuckled to himself and stood up, turning off the scrying spell. "It seams we will meet each other sooner then we thought, Frisk." Ains laughed menacingly then stopped, thinking it was less then it was supposed to be. "I need to practice my laugh, maybe my wave too." He did a wave, and immediately felt embarrassed. "Yes, definitely need to practice first."

* * *

Frisk realized they were being followed by someone. hard not to notice since that had happened to them so many times in the underground. Actually they just asked Chara to check if there is someone following them and found a dark elf tomboy stalking them. Props to having a ghost for a best friend, but now how to deal with the stalking elf? Chara recommended to just killing her and be done with it, of course Frisk would refuse that choice.

So, they would substitute their own choice and be friends with the dark elf girl. With a quick and smooth turn, Frisk left Aura's field of vision behind a random allyway wall.

As Frisk predicted, Aura tried to recticfiy this problem only for her to be-

"Friendship tackle!" Aura was too surprised by the sudden maneuver and felt the full brunt of it. However; that did not mean she could not counter it with a rebound kick that sent Frisk to a wall behind them. "Oww!"

Aura, too engaged in a sense of the ambush, got ready for a fight. "So, you found me out. So pre-"

"That hurt..." Aura silently deadpanned as Frisk rubbed their head in pain. "...just give me a second." Frisk then wiped the blood off their forehead, wincing from the pain as they did. "Okay, so why are you following me? Did you want to be friends with me, I would?" Frisk smiled at Aura. "Want to be friends."

Aura sweatdropped, this was just plain weird for her. "You want to be friends with someone that you just tackled, out of nowhere? You are a very strange kid."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Aura whipped her head back to find the buttercup flower behind her. "They have that charm, it's ridiculus how much it annoys me as it does." His face melted into his more demon one causing Aura to get ready for his trasnformation. "But, not even as close when they are hurt by a-!"

"Flowey..." Frisk warned as his anger started to rise. "It was an accident on my part. So calm down or no sweets for you." Flowey gave a shocked expression before restraining his anger. "Sorry about him, my name is Frisk Dreemur. What is your name?" They extended their hand in friendship, blood stains still on the silly armor. "Oh, sorry my bad." Frisk chuckled before reaching with the other hand.

Aura smiled at Frisk for the convenience. at least she can spy on them in a close distance without alarm or suspicion. Aura took Frisk's hand of friendship with a firm grip. "My name is Aura, but do you always tackle people for a hello?" She joked getting a laugh out of them.

"No, but it does grab the attention of someone." Frisk chuckled as flowey groaned. "Oh, this is Flowey, he can be a jerk sometimes."

"Hey!"

"But, he means well even if it's misguided." Frisk smiled as Chara got a little chuckle out of it. "Well, I have to go do this..." Frisk pulled out the quest parchment, thankfully undamaged from the tackle. "Hopefully, the ogres will listen to reason rather then violence."

 _"Doubt it..."_ Chara mutters as a slightly murderous glare filled their eyes.

"Ogres?" Aura asked with a slight grin. "Do you need help with that? Ogres are dumber then a bag of rocks, but they hit as hard as a boulder." If Frisk was powerful then they wouldn't need her help, but it was to help Aura with her own mission.

Frisk smiled while Flowey frowned. "Yes, friends make the journey better!"

"Two's a company, three's a crowd Frisk." Flowey quoted, which Chara silently sobs to. "She's going to hamper us, no way is she coming!"

Frisk smiled mischievously at him. "Oh, in that case would you like to go back to the in-"

"It such a nice day for a couple friends, why not bring some along!" He automaticlly responded in terror, which also made Aura wary of Frisk.

"That settles it then, come on Aura!" Frisk swiftly grabbed Aura's gloved hand just as flowey latched onto Frisk's left shoulder. "Friendship and adventure lies at the end of this trail so let's hurry!" With a swift pull, Frisk dragged the elf along on their quest.

* * *

It was an boring hour long trek to the destination, Frisk kept getting lost in the open plains. Thankfully however, the party found corpses of a couple of orcs and goblins near a dense forest.

"Such a painful sadness, the loss of life." Frisk quoted which surprised Aura how empatetic they are to ruthless monsters like ogres and goblins. "Conflict can be resolved by words no matter how different." Frisk opened a portal, pulled out the brave glove, and wore it over the Temmie armor. "Hopefully that remains true today."

"Do you really hate fighting monsters? Most humans I know would jump at the chance to slaughter them." True she knew a lot of humans, but they were buried six feet under as soon as they tried. "I even heard from a tavern that elves and other non-human's that don't get the sword are used as slaves, do you view me as one?"

"Why do you even ask that? Yes, I hate killing or even hurting monsters! But as for you, you're my friend Aura so of course I don't veiw you as a slave or a servant and the thought of that just sickens me." Aura smiled at Frisk for the answer. "Slavery as an idea is just an evil system of suspiscion and pain, It's the work of megalomaniacs amd tyrants." Aura swore her heart skip a beat from the addition to what Frisk thought on the topic. Frisk certainly was diffrent then the other humans if their actions can vouch for them.

"Well said." Aura simply put as she scanned for the ogres that could be alive, sadly all were brutally slaughter and maimed. "This is most likely a small squad and not their entire force. For their speed all I can say by the pace of their prints that they traveled slow."

 _"She's good."_ Frisk mearly nodded with Chara's complement.

"Also by the lack of waterskins and rations they had, they were only moving for about a few minutes or so; give or take." She pointed perpendicular with the prints that lead into the forest. "We follow the shallow prints for a little bit and we will find a small band of ogres and/or goblins resting in their camp."

Flowey and Frisk's jaw hit the dirt floor in amazement. "All that from a massacure?"

Aura shrugged and took a bow. "I would be ashamed as a tracker if I didn't." She looked up and was again surprised by another friendship tackle. It wasn't powerful enough for her to fall on the muddy ground, making it more of a hug. "Seriously, stop that."

"That is amazing, Aura! With that we won't be lost in the woods for who knows how long!?" Frisk praised as they hugged Aura, who was slightly blushing by the child's praise.

"Eh, I could do it too.." Flowey mutter as Aura let the hug continue.

"I think you should save the complements for the ogres." Aura really should not get attached to a human of all things. It was starting to get weird that she felt something other then a condecending disdain for humans.

Frisk removed the hug and nodded. "Yeah, let's go and make friends!" They cheered as they dragged Aura along with them.

* * *

The encampment was in disarray, with most of their army still missing from their expedition. The chieftian or rather an impromptu leader at this point, struggled for order and power. The many goblins and few ogres that stayed behind were in an uproar. It wouldn't be long before the demon snake of the east and the giant of the west would target them.

"What do we do!?" Yelled one goblin inciting many more to ask the same.

"We smash em'!" Retorted a huge ogre which made the other ogres do a battle cry

"Even the giant of the west!?" Questioned another goblin who wore leather armor.

"Erm...I dunno?" Was the ogre's answer which cause the encampment to go wild with terror.

"Enough!" The goblin leader ordered causing a massive silence. "Panicking will get us nowhere, so stop!" They remained silent as the ambient sounds of the woods stirred thier anxiety. "We can't go back to the main village, it's most likely overrun and burned by the giant's men." The mutterings of surrender were whispered among the goblins soldiers. "Surrender is no longer an option, what would the giant and the demon snake have for a few measly goblins and ogres!?"

"..." There was only despair and hopelessness on the goblins faces. "Flee?"

The leader sighed as if he already resigned his fate. "To where, to the disgusting humans? Face it, my fellow goblins and ogres, the only way out is to fight until our dying breath!"

They all mumbled to themselves, the idea of mutiny rolled around the group.

* * *

Frisk, Aura, and Flowey made it to the encampment not even fifteen minutes from where they started. The monsters were disorginized, by what they had not a single clue besides the slaughter from before.

"Flowey, can you easedrop on them? It kinda looks like their gathering for something." Frisk asked before Aura tapped their shoulder, pausing the favor.

"I could do it, this is my kind of environment. They won't even know I'm there."

"Hell no!" Flowey whispered with a lid on his usually loud voice. "I don't like this idea Frisk. I should spy on them because I'm a fucking flower for pete sake! Why would they take notice a trivial thing like that in a forest?"

"You're not the type of flower that is typically found in a dark and thick forest, goldi." Aura retorted causing Flowey to vent by biting his lips in anger.

"Flowey, It's fine that's she helps. If I don't trust her then what kind of friend would I be?" Flowey was about to retort before taking on a strained silence. "Thank you, Flowey."

"Mmmm!" He did not take it well, forcing himself not to murder Frisk in a form of anger management.

"Aura, be safe. If an awful fight occurs, we'll help you out." Frisk and Aura exchanged looks between the cloudy glasses and muticolor eyes.

"I will, it's not my first time doing this, trust me." She affirmed as she dived between the bushes.

"I know." Frisk took a glance at an approching Chara, who did the recon beforehand. "I trust you."

 _"The situation is bad, Frisk."_ Frisk slowly nodded for the report. _"Well the thing is.."_

* * *

Aura spied on the goblin encampment from the treeline. It was actually starting to break into the first stages of rebellion, then Frisk's original plan for peace would fall apart. Aura was conflicted on what to do, Demi-urge made it clear that the human could possibly see through her lies. If she was 'accidentally' spotted or is too late to report and a fight breaks out she can affirm Frisk's fighting capabilities. If she tells Frisk to make peace, would they be successful? Goblins and ogres are stubborn as a mule with a stick in it's ass, so it would be impressive if they did.

"Hey, watch where you going'!" An ogre bumped into another one, starting a short brawl between them.

Aura bit her cheek, best see if Frisk could make peace. If they fail then Aura can find out how strong they are. She vanished behind the trees just as a goblin drew close.

* * *

 _"And that the situation, they will fight because of the fear and pressure of an unknown foe."_ Chara finished explaining to a silent Frisk, waiting for Aura to come back. _"I'm with Flowey, she is what people would say too good to be true."_

Frisk gave an irritated stared as a respone to Chara's stated quote. "Come back, please." Frisk tapped the ground with their fingertips, suspense building in their heart.

"I bet she ran off like the coward she is. You don't have to have everyone be your friend, you idiot." Flowey spat to where Frisk was tapping, causing them to stop. "That will dirty your armor and do you know how hard it is to get dried mud and dirt off!? I swear you need me just to make sure you don't fall off a cliff." Flowey joked in his own way, trying to teach Frisk a lesson.

Then there was a rustling in the foliage, but only a bunny jumped out instead of Aura. Frisk slumped thinking she might have abandoned them.

"Hey there!" Aura was behind them the whole time, which cause them to fall over. "Payback's a pain, isn't it?" Aura laughed as well as a surprised Frisk. "Well, the goblins and the ogres will rebel sooner rather then later. When they do it will be a massive bloodbath, are you sure you can do this?"

Frisk nodded and stood up, determination behind the cloudy glasses. "I can do this, if not I'll die trying." They dashed to the encampment with an absolute conviction for peace.

"Oh, like hell I will let that happen to you, moron!" Flowey yelled and burrowed into the dirt.

Aura laughed at the rising development and peered into the afternoon sky. "I wonder if lord Ains is watching us now?"

* * *

In the scrying room Ains was repeatably waving his skeletal hand to the side. "Hush now! No, it's too formal." He waved again. "Be quiet fools! No, too forceful and tyrannical." And again and again. "This is going to take a lot longer then I thought, maybe I should ask Demi-urge for assistance."

* * *

Aura smiled because of course he would be watching this important mission and she would not let him down. Aura dashed through to the encampment where Frisk and Flowey were face to face with the goblin leader. He was short and stubby with a long beard and wrinkeled eyes.

"So, you want an alliance, Human child?" The entirety of the camp laughed at this, except the leader of course. "Quiet down and listen!" They stop laughing and the leader waved his hand. "You caught us in a bad time so we won't eat you, but an alliance is little more then a joke, weak human child."

Frisk stood their ground and defied the camp leader. "What if I prove my strength, would that secure a peaceful friendship?" Everyone in the camp laughed at that proposal.

"Fine, yes it would." The leader had enough of this mockery. "Defeat Os'g the undertaker and we will agree." The encampment was silent as they whisperd the name of Os'g and his brutality.

Frisk nodded as Flowey burrowed into the ground. "I accept, bring him on!" Loud thuds and the ground shaking awnser the call of battle.

"That's one large ogre." Aura commented as the Os'g was two times the size of a normal ogre. "Or is it a giant?"

Os'g let out a roar that rumbled the earth. "I eat you now!" The dumb and large Os'g stomped towards Frisk.

Frisk opened their eyes, now a dull crimson red. **"Okay, then here's my reply."** Chara, now possessing Frisk, jumped and reeled their gloved hand back, which now glowed a bright red. **"Goodbye."** They threw their fist which struck Os'g's fat belly. A huge shockwave was emmitted from their fist as Os'g dry heaved and his eyes go white from the intense blow. When Os'g crash landed he caused a minor quake on the encampment.

Chara landed on Os'g's belly and they check for his pulse. There was no pulse, he was dead from the sudden shock of the blow. They fumbled backwards from the new devlopment. A single black tear fell onto Os'g's face. **"He...is dead, shit, I'm so sorry."** They muttered as Frisk took back control of the body.

Frisk saw that all the ogres and goblins were bowing down, even the leader. "All hail the human!" They were terrified, afraid that what happened to Os'g would happen to them if they don't submit to the human.

"N-No, I killed this ogre...I.." They had a lingering thought of how much EXP Os'g was worth and it terrified them. "I thought you held back, Chara." Because of the cheering of the submissive monsters only Chara could hear them.

 _"I did, that's why we agreed on using the brave glove! The glasses should have negated the attack boost from it as well! I don't know what happened!"_

"What is your level, is it still twenty?"

 _"I checked and it was reset to 1, but now it's 4!"_ There was panic in their voice. _"I guess it makes sense because we ran out of monsters to kill in genocide and in this mutiverse they're endless and more powerful!"_ Chara was hyperventilating because of the dire situation. _"But I could't have possibly killed him in one hit unless...my power is still active in this place. My corruption_ _curse that ebbs away at a soul of a monster, unless they have enough conviction and pain tolerance to handle the pain like Undyne the Undying! Fuck me why didn't I consider that, Frisk I'm so sorry!"_ Chara was breaking down as Aura came to congradulate them on the one hit kill.

"Wow, that was very impressive! I thought for sure he was going to crush you!" Aura patted Frisk on the back, but soon felt their grief. "You alright there, buddy?"

Frisk simply walked past Aura and towards the leader of the camp. **"You will not fight and pilliage innocent life, you will only hunt animals, and you will contact me should anything happen."** Aura saw the bright crimson red eyes and thought Frisk was a vampire for a second. **"Should you break those rules, don't."** Aura was surprised in the 180 in Frisk's personality when they barked that order.

"Y-Yes, we will follow that to the best of our abilites, but-" The leader flinched when he saw the red eyes. "The demon snake in the east and the giant of the west will destroy us all if we-!" He stopped when Frisk(?) was close enough to breath down his neck.

 **"Then ask for help because I have some important things to...figure out."** The defeat in their voice felt strangly painful to Aura, yet she does not know why. **"Flowey..."**

The buttercup emerged from the ground. "Frisk, did you finish ye-" He saw the giant ogre's corpse. "Oh, Frisk come on you know it was you or-"

 **"My name is Chara! Azzy, why don't you remember who I am? Please remember Azzy. I feel cold, so cold and in so much pain."** Flowey mearly shook his head, clearly having no idea who Chara was. **"Then I will be going, somewhere, anywhere but here. Aura, I have a favor to ask if you truly are my friend."** Aura stayed silent, unsure of what to say to them. **"I want you to take Az-Flowey, to your home. I don't think we'll be back for a while."** Chara removed the cloudy glasses and Aura saw the change in their eyes.

They were completly black with only the red irirs being the only color within. "Okay, I will." It was just broken words coming out of Aura's mouth, unsure if she would actually keep them.

Chara smiled and cried black tears and when those tears hit the ground, the dirt became infertile. **"Thank you Aura, I mean it from the bottom of my soulless heart."** Chara opened the inventory portal and pull out a knife and an empty gun. **"I have no idea when Frisk will come back, so run from this curse of determination; please."** Chara started to wince in pain as the black tears start covering their entire body. **"ARGH!"** Chara then dashed further into the woods, leaving nothing but a trail of dead foliage in their wake.

Aura, Flowey, and the entire camp was in dead silence. Flowey was about to burrow after them, but Aura plucked him before he had a chance. "Let me go you elf bastard! Frisk needs me, I'm the only one that can bring them back so let me go!" Flowey stopped as soon he saw the mixed emotions inside her. "Did you even care about them in the first place?" She looked away from him and to the dying life that Chara made. "Lier, defiler, and betrayer, sounds about right on how to describe you?"

"No, I'm not a lier." She looked down and sighed. "True, my loyalty is always to my lord Ains, but when talking about Frisk." She sadly smiled as a single hidden tear fell from her face. "They're possibly the only human I'll ever understand and truly could consider a friend." Aura started to walk deeper into the forest, away from the dead plant life. "I hope lord Ains welcomes you, I really do." She sighed and considered her mission a complete failure.

"Who the fuck is Ains, he sounds annoying like an old lady." He snarked as he grew further from his human friend.

"You take that back you weed!" Aura commanded with fury in her multicolored eyes.

"Make me...Shelf elf" He prodeded at Aura making her smirk with anger.

"Okay..." She simply promised the annoying weed. "I'm sure I can."

* * *

In the scrying room, Ains was still practicing his waving. "Silence!" He paused then clapped in the empty room. "This is the perfect wave and word, royal, but not hubris!" He waved again, once again pleased with this. "Oh, how long was I practicing? Message Demi-urge."

"Yes, lord Ains how may I assist you?"

"Prepare the plans for the small test at lizardman swamp. It will come soon."

"As you say, my lord Ains."

Ains waved again. "Silence!" There was a pause of satisfaction for the undead.

"What a royal statment worthy of you, my lord Ains!" Demi-urge praised as Ains' jaw was left open.

"Y-Yes it was, thanks for your opinion Demi-urge." He forgot to close the message spell, how embarrassing. "Now do as I instructed."

"Right away, my lord."

* * *

 **Hey guy, how're you doing, good? Great, since I did not expect this to be noticed by now! Like a piece of homework that you think the teacher would just graze over, but takes notice of it instead. Anyway tell me what you guys think of it, Mysterious jester out!**

 **Also in terms of power scaling for the two lovely reviewer, you just have to wait and find out.**


	5. An invitation

Flowey narrowed his eyes at the outside of Aura's apparent home. It looked like a tomb or an entrance to a fantasy dungeon from a video game that Frisk used to play. He remembered that they would quit the game after slaying a simple trash monster, the thought amused him.

However; he was very annoyed by the fact that they were just sitting outside the tomb for an entire hour. "Hey don't tell me your afraid of the dark, you pansy elf." He snarked exciting a more then amusing emotion from Aura's face.

"Hell no, I've seen sheep that are more terrifying then Nazzereck!" She exclaimed before she sighed in frustration from the buttercup's jab at her. "Unless I was a dumb human, then this is the definition of an unliving hell." The remark made her think of the human Frisk and this whirlwind of a day. "I wonder if they would have been scared?" It was an abstract thought, which she had never gave to a human child before.

"If your talking about Frisk then absolutly not. They would have dashed in and befriended the first monster they've met, I would know trust me." Flowey complemented which surprised Aura and gave her a sly smirk.

"Why Flowey, I didn't know you had a heart?" He became flustered at her own jab at him. "Hahaha, look at your face!" He was red with embarrassement and the anger that came from it. "Well, I guess you're right about them. They did tackle me out of the blue this afternoon!" She gave out a laugh, nothing but a sweet laugh at the pleasant memory.

"Are you stalling to go inside this tomb? You did somewhat avoid my question about that." Flowey was right, well for the most part.

"Of course not, I'm gathering my MP!" She firmly declared as she once again focus her natural magic. "It's really hard casting a simple communications spell like message, since that's a type of spell that only Demi-urge and my Lord Ains could cast." Flowey huffed at that explanation as Aura relaxed at the half-lie that Flowey bought.

She could actually cast the spell without hassle, it was a spell that all staff and guardians should know. It only gets complex depending on the distance of the person or people receiving the spell. For instance some floors or rooms of Nazzereck are placed on a seperate plane of existence so it would cost a hell of a lot of MP to communate to someone on that certain floor or room.

The throne room in particular requires a complex trans-dimensional portal spell that could only be cast by Albedo, Shalltear, Demi-urge, or lord Ains and the other supreme beings. So it requires most of her MP to contact Ains for just a single minute and no more.

"Is that another anagram? God I hate those, it's like Exp or LOVE!" Flowey ranted in his own little world that Aura ignored to concentrate on the spell. "And who's this asshole!?" Aura lost focus and saw Demi-urge on top of the tomb's staircase.

"Well, this is a very surprising result of your assignment. A first for me I suppose, to be surprised that is." The demon pushed up his glasses with a slight grin on his face. "So, what's with this flower?"

"I have a name you kn-!"

"He's Flowey and he could be a temporary asset for Nazzereck. I request he have an audience with our great lord Ains." Flowey gave a huge and vile glare at Aura, who measly gave a new and hidden empathetic one at him.

"It would be an honor for him to even be denied the request of our lord, but I shall ask." His diamond eyes glowed for a split second. "Message."

* * *

Meanwhile at the throne room Ains, Albedo, and Sebas were disussing a test they would give to Cocytus. A paper foundation of the tests were made, a mountain of possible targets for the bug warrior to conqour for his undead lord.

"What about the nagas, surly easy to squash and subjugate for Lord Ains~" Albedo cood as she gave a semi-suductive glance at Ains.

"No, they are too few in number and would not be benificial in the long run." Sebas, the head butler and coordinater of the maids of Nazzereck argued. "I recommend the dryads a little further north of the swamplands. They have same number of people as the naga, but they have a huge level of control over any region with plant life and thus give us a nearly complete battlefield advantage over the forests." Sebas offered pointing north on the swamplands's map

Albedo grit her teeth in anger. "They are chaotic and are not loyal to anything that isn't a tree! They would rather burn then listen to the wisdom and power of lord Ains!" The sucuubus proclaimed as she and Sebas argued back and forth their ideas around the silent Ains.

"What about the Lizardmen?" Ains blurted out, just flat out tired of hearing Naga and Dryad being thrown around like a childish insult. "They're highly populated and due to being segregated by both biology and their backwater culture would bring different advantages to Nazzereck." Ains just waited for a better argument to overlap his own, they were just Lizardmen after all.

"That's a good idea, lord Ains." Sebas agreed as he circled five of the lizardmen Villages, before crossing out two and drew a bigger circle around them and one other circle. "Since we scouted the entire swamp for a solution, not the maid, Albedo..." He glared at the succubus who was about to make a rather lewd joke. "We found five tribes, two of which destroyed and absorbed into this one."

"Hehe~" Albedo cood which earned the mighty glare of Sebas. She coughed from the butler's rather intimidating glare. "Well, since they're bound by some tribe laws we could theoretically absorb them, correct?" She asked to which Sebas gave a simple nod. "Lord Ains, you had found the awnser before any of us had a clue, right? You just wanted to test our skills as your trusted generals, we should be ashamed to even be in your presence!"

Ains jaw figurativly dropped as Albedo and Sebas kneeled before him. He just wanted to stop the arguing, this is a little worse then that. "D-Don't grovel for such a trivial matter like this! This was just a practice of theoretical skill that of a tactician." He rationalized as his suborrdinates looked at him in respect and awe. "It is Cocytus himself that must win this battle in the end. You were just here to pick his battle, there was never a pass-fail for the both of you."

"Ains~" Albedo cood as she walked closer, her loving urge nearly at it's climax.

Lord Ains looked for a possible saving grace from the succubus when Demi-urge called him. "Demi-urge..."

"Aww..." The succubus groaned at the timely message by the demon guardian.

"Lord Ains, Aura has returned and with a favor that an outsider have your invaluable time _."_ Ains smiled on the inside at his savior that was Demi-urge. "I would understand if you would have me burn this insolent flower."

"Did you say, flower?" Ains' eyes dimmed from a thought that the murder flower from last night was here. "Is it yellow?" He tapped his throne fit for only him and him only.

"Yes lord Ains, a little yellow flower and he has quite the dirty mouth I must say." Demi-urge clarified as Ains now knew it was definitely the flower that could have killed Hamsuke.

"Bring him here now, but prevent Nabe from seeing him and bring Mare into the throne room!" He ordered as he cut off the spell link. "Sebas, I need you to bring these orders to the maids for Cocytus test as soon as possible!"

"Yes, lord Ains it shall be done!" The orders he made in the tests were simple, that Cocytus can have minor assistance as long as it doesn't involve lord Ains or any of Nazzereck's guardians.

Ains then brought out his mask of jealousy, a holiday item that protects the user's race identifications except by 7th or higher level detection magic.

Albedo groaned at not seeing her lord's beautiful skull. "I can't even sense your sexy magic, not even I could tell it's you, Ains."

Ains had a slight heart attack, what if the flower could sense magic? Granted a plant monster couldn't learn anything besides earth elemental magic, but this isn't a plant from Yggdrasil or even possibly this entire world. If Flowey could detect magic, him seeing Ains wouldn't grant so much of a connection between Ains and Momonga, but Nabe would connect them together like a key would a locked door.

Ains removed his ring that had always hid his true magical level, which had outclassed everything in this world by far. Albedo reacted properly to his overwhelming power as a succubus and went into an unconscious state of bliss, an unexpected result to Ains to say the least.

* * *

Demi-urge bowed as the spell cut him off from his lord. "It's seems our lord welcomes the flower as a guest, for now." He added with a sinister glee of a possible future.

Aura narrowed her eyes at the demon. "Demi-urge, please stop." She really had enough of the demon guardian and the constant unease he generates.

Demi-urge just smiled at the elf child. "Stop what? Go to the throne room, I have to go grab your brother from the royal study." Demi-urge opened two dimensinal portals. "Take the one on the right, it leads to the throne room."

"Wait, don't I have a say in th-!" They went through the right dimensional portal. "Not again!" Flowey screamed as he felt the werid and uncomfortable space magic poke his plant skin.

* * *

"You are such a child." Aura commented on the Flower's behavioir. "It's just a portal, But..." He wasn't entirely wrong about the shivers one gets after 'jumping' through space via portal. "It is pretty weird."

They were in the royal throne room, along with Ains and an unconsious Albedo. "What, the, fuck!?" Flowey cursed as he saw the inapproperate scene before his eyes. "Forget it! Forget it...!" He seemed to talk to himslef rather then Ains and the succubus. "Okay, now who the fuck is, Ains!? Is it the weird, squirming, woman on the floor?" Flowey's eyes twitched as did Aura's as she did not expect to witness this. "I knew Ains was an old lady!" Flowey laughed as he insulted both the succubus and the actual Ains.

"Flowey, what in the actual hell!?" Aura whisperd, not expecting him to act like this. "Are you mad!?" She then saw his scrunched eyes, more calculative then before.

"Gaster..." It was so quiet of a whisper that even if Aura wasn't right next to him, she might not have heard it. "No it's not him, Ains is weaker than him but the soul wavelength of an undead is there plain as day." He was muttering to himself, still in a hushed whisper of a voice. "Aura, Ains could possibly be the only one to rival Frisk in pure raw power. Don't tell him about Frisk, just this one favor." Flowey had noticed Aura's eavesdropping and pleaded with her. "Please, if not for Frisk then do it for your lord Ains."

Aura thought about that as Albedo returned to the proper sitting posture. "How dare you..." Aura sweatdropped as the sucubus' anger grew. "First, lord Ains had so graciously invited you into his home and you insult him by failing to reconize his authority!"

"Well, he's a skeleton and a powerful at that, but I've seen worse." He snarked which excited more emotion out of Aura and especially Albedo the succubus. "Also, we're in a dirty and dead tomb or whatever, why not a luxurious palace?" Okay, now he was just joking for the joy of watching Albedo get infuriated.

"Flowey, shut the up I'm serious!" Aura stopped whispering and started to yell at him.

"And I wasn't?" Flowey smirked as Albedo let out the loudest battlecry and jumped after him. "Here we go."

"What the fuck Fl-!" Just before Albedo had a chance to strike at them, Ains raised his hand.

"Mass paralysis." The entire room, save the man himself froze in place. Albedo skidded across the carpet, only two feet away from the flower and the elf. "That is enough! It's like watching childern, I swear." Ains face palmed before he released his hold on them. "Though, I admit those were nice jabs and-" He paused and laughed in a slow and menacing manner, finding his thought hilarious. "It's been a long time before I heard a joke directed at me and the others."

"My lord Ains?" Albedo was confused at her lord's sudden mood change from serious to almost comedic.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very angry. It's just that I am amused by just how I've been angered, an insult that hasn't happen in a very long time." He tapped his throne's arms in a rytmtic and disturbing pattern. "Am I happy or even almost ecstatic that I have been angered by such a megar and insignificant insult? Maybe, but my emotions is not what our discussion is about, am I right?" He paused letting Aura or Flowey fill in the answer to his question.

Aura bowed as Albedo got up with a look of extreme disdain and returned to her lord. "My lord Ains, I have...failed my mission to receive adequate information on the human known as Frisk." Aura decided to listen to Flowey, because she rather not see her lord and Frisk injured or dead. "Instead this monster as unique abilities and skills that could benefit you and the tomb of Nazzereck." There was silence before Aura continued with her report. "I request that this monster, Flowey be placed on my floor of Nazzereck, the colosseum."

There was still a strained silence in the air, tension in Aura's heart grew tighter. "Well, this is interesting." Ains muttered as he stood up from his throne. "Well, I do know of the flower's power and while I do deem it as possibly useful to Nazzereck." In a quick and blurred movement of a single step, he was in front of Aura and Flowey. "Why do you care that this creature be placed specifically on your floor? Why not the surface level as a guard monster?"

"Because I can burrow, numbskull." Aura tensed at Flowey's insult to the now stunned Ains. "I could dig around the colisium and it's grounds, if it has any that is." His face started to melt which surprised the masked Ains. "If I were on the surface what would stop me from leaving your tomb, trash bag?"

"..." Ains was silent, though it was in complete surprise then anger. "Huh, you surpise me again, little flower." He then started to chuckle before completely laughing, it creeped Aura and Flowey out. "It's quite the special day when someone has surprised me more then once, insufferable or not."

A portal opened behind them as Demi-urge and Mare stepped out of it. "We're here my lord, as you requested!" Demi-urge proclaimed as he did a bow. "I bid you all, Adou, for what it's worth." He waved as he stepped back into the portal.

Aura saw Mare and Flowey did a little gag at the sight. "Mare!" Aura yelled as Flowey attached himself to her shoulder. She gave Mare a surprise hug which nearly caused a book Mare was holding to drop.

"A-Aura, stop it..." Flowey felt incredibly awkard, I mean the male elf was wearing a skirt for crying out loud. "A-Ains needs the research."

"And here I thought the robot was weird." This made the two elves look at him in confusion.

"Wait, did you meet her already?" Aura asked before Flowey's stotic experssion spoke the answer. "Oh, nevermind then."

Aura let go of Mare as he went to give Ains a rather worn and tattered leather tome. "I memorized all the plants Ains, b-but..." He turned and looked at Flowey which made him a little awkward to say the least. "He isn't in any of the books I've read. He's most likly a new type of plant monster never before seen by your eyes!" He exclaimed, though retracted his boastful expression back to his timid demeanor. "S-Sorry lord Ains..."

Ains took the book and skimmed through it, memorizing every page of content inside. "I see, then you and Aura will watch over the Flower's every move and record it." He handed Mare the book back and started to walk back to his lone throne. "Of course you all should stay here for Cocytus' tests of battle, it should happen very soon." He chuckled as he sat down and exteneded his skeletal hand. "Dimensinal portal." A small portal opened, reminding Flowey of the inventory space. Ains pulled out the orb from the scrying room. "Now let's watch shall we..." The ball began to illuminate and show a swamp. "The begining of a conquest."

* * *

Near the swamp where Ains was scrying, Chara dragged through the swamp. They decayed and even condensed the swamp's water and small fauna with every step. They moaned and cackled in synced as their sanity all but gone, trapped withen the nexus of their own mind as well as Frisk's isolated one.

 **"Frisk...please come back, he was an evil stain of the earth please come back!"** They cried as their words distorted amongst Chara's own insane cackles and wails. **"I'm not in control, your own enotions are! Please come back, we need you!"** How long have they been calling for their best friend who had been broken. **"It was an accident please!"**

Chara's mind could only watch as their body treked the dying swamp. **"Please..."** Their mind was now completly trapped in the dual mindscape, a maze of thoughts and memories. **"Hehehehe..."** The now mindless husk of madness cackled.

The body of black determination looked around for creatures and cause carnage. **"Now where, oh where would my next target be?"** The being cackled, the wails now erasred from it's voice. It them saw a lake with a fish collecting apparatus and smiled in pure insanity. **"I wonder how much EXP their worth?"** The being cackled again as they pulled out a knife.

* * *

 **Hello there, my fellow readers! How was this chapter, did it make you feel happy or sad? What will happen now that Chara and Frisk is trappped withen their dual mindscape? Did I make a good Ains or Albedo, or were they too OOC? I need to know your constructive critisicm so this story will reach mew heights! This is mysterious jester signing out!**


	6. The carnage will soon begin

Two Lizardmen stood before what used to be a pond full of fish. Now it is filled with solid tar with dead fish sticking out like tiny bamboo shoots. "When did this happen my brother?" Asked the Lizardman with dim red scales that failed to shine due to the grim of the swamplands. "It was so clear and full of life when I left."

His brother sadly chuckled, trying to find humor in this dire situation. "Four days ago, before that it was just as you described it being." The brother dragged his finger across the solid tar, which blackened his dark scales from it's own grim. "Then it was like this, dead like the color it represents. Is this an bad omen for the village, Zaryusu?" He asked as he flicked the tar across the dead pond.

Zaryusu closed his eyes, listening to the wind and the lack of animal noises. "I don't believe in omens, my brother. Only the facts and knowledge I've gained on my travels." Zaryusu drew his weapon, a small jagged sword made of ice. "It is the only reason why I have been branded as a traveler, or have you forgotten?"

His brother chuckled, taking only a small glance at Zaryusu's tattoo. "No, I have not and if you weren't a traveler you would have been picked as chieftain." Zaryusu gave a small and humorless laugh. "I'm serious my little brother, you would have taken the villiage farther then I ever could!" He then pointed to a now relativity useless fish collector. "You even found an alternative to our hunting ways for crying out loud!"

Zaryusu swiftly dragged his sword across the tar, for only the tar to slide off rather then stick on it. "You're wrong, I was never a capable leader, Shasuryu." He argued as he pointed at his off hand towards the direction of their village. "You know them better then I could in a thousand years! You know of their hopes and of their dreams! I may be a clever lizardman, but only you could spur them out of any darkness that comes the village's way!"

Shasuryu frowned, but then smiled with renewed vigor at his little brother. "Ha, are you trying to stoke my ego, brother?" He joked with a chuckle.

Zaryusu followed with his own chuckle. "If I did the elders would hate me even more, Ha!" They both laughed at the inside joke, savoring the limited family time they still had left. "Still though, I'm rather curious about one other thing that's been bothering me."

The older lizardman's eyes were intrigued. "Oh, what's that?"

"Even if the tar was somehow caused naturally, the birds should have taken the dead fish long by now." The older brother nodded as he saw the dead fish that were still poking out of the ground. "So, why didn't they? I wonder if there is something more to this then a simple tragedy on nature's ground? I mean the animals seamed to have the same idea."

"Animals, what an-!?" Shasuryu stopped as he realized what his brother was getting at. "There's no animals here, not even the mosquitoes. Brother, what the hell is going on around here!?" The two lizardmen's eyes then darted around the silent tar pond.

"I think we should warn your village about this." Shasuryu nodded at his brother's advice. "Something dangerous could be coming and we need to prepare for it."

As Shasuryu and Zaryusu were about to depart for the village, the older of the lizardman thought he saw something hiding in the thicket; watching them. He shrugged it off, deciding it was just the seriousness of the situation that was getting to him.

 **"Not worthy of my time..."** The being of determination muttered as they had been watching the monsters from a distance. They frowned at the lack of a greater challenge or EXP then that giant ogre. **"But, this village...hehee soo much carnage."** The being cackled at the thought of slaughter and the EXP it will bring.

* * *

Inside the being of determination's mind was, Chara. They were sitting in a white room with a giant white table decorated with thousands of tiny puzzle pieces. "Frisk...I hope I'm not too late." They muttered as they looked up, the two doors that linked their subconscious minds were locked away by Frisk's own mental instability. "I'll fix you, before a mistake is made." Chara began to work again on the broken puzzle that was Frisk's mind. "Even if this takes me centuries."

The puzzle pieces started to disconnect as soon as they are put together. After five minutes, Chara was back where they started.

"Damn it, not again!" Chara gritted their teeth and continued the resetting puzzle.

* * *

Flowey was bored in the coliseum as Ains little claim about the insectoid's war being entertaining, was a lie. Well, he didn't intend to lie by Flowey's guess. His minion, Cocytus was a little too headstrong to be a general.

In the first two days this bug guardian had set up a base camp near the edge of the swamp. It wasn't a bad idea in terms of a war. Being far from your enemy and not getting surprised attack. But, in the thrid day he started to draft plans that were more suitable to the plains then for a marsh or swamp.

Now today Flowey was just wondering if the bug would fail today. Oh, and bugging Aura just for the immense fun of it.

"So is the bug dead yet, Pansy elf?" He quipped as Aura slightly fumed.

"It's Cocytus and shut the hell up, you weed!" Aura yelled back at him, more friendly than antagonizing. In her hand was an exact copy of the scrying orb, showing the swamplands.

Flowey was latched on Aura's right shoulder, which was the norm for them now in the tomb. Everyday Aura would be more 'different' for lack of a better word. She seamed to be more friendly and compassinate to him.

"You're lucky enough that Lord ains gave us a spare scrying orb even after you insulted him, moron!" Aura yelled as she playfully flicked Flowey up where his nose would be. "Moron, moron, Flowey's a buttercup filled with idiots! Moron, moron, drink it and you will be a simple bigot!" She sang in a horroble pitch, which annoyed the flower.

"I swear, you and Frisk are just the absolute worst sometimes!" The flower exclaimed as the elf fell into a cold and solemn silence. "Oh...Aura, I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Flowey's vines gripped the orb that was shaking in Aura's hands.

"It's fine, just drop it..." She let the orb go, letting Flowey carry the all seeing orb. "I've only met them for one day, so It's not like I really care about them that much." Aura let out a forceful smile. "I can even laugh about that all day if I feel like it!"

Flowey didn't call her out on her rather obvious lie. "If you say so...want to continue scrying the swamplands?" She nodded, not wanting to say anything more to him. Flowey channeled his monster magic into the orb, not wanting to stress Aura out more.

* * *

Cocytus looked through all the plans in his small makeshift war room. This little war should end smoothly and quickly of he wants it to be. He may not have had a lot of actual fights in nazzereck, but he was still sound in the art of combat. It would take two days to launch it, maybe less depending on if he's willing to split his army into two halves for a flank attack.

"Entoma, come here." Ice cold mist exited his mouth as he spoke. "I have...a task for you." It felt weird, normally it would be his lord Ains who gave the orders.

There was a skittering sound in the darkness, like multiple sticks tapping on the floor. _"Yes...?"_ Out of the darkness was a masked maid with her voice mostly distorted.

"I need you to give these orders to these orders to the elder lich." Entoma took the sealed parchment and looked up at him. "Yes, you can read it."

She opened the parcment, experssion unknown with the human mask on her face. _"Are you sure about this?"_

Cocytus nodded with a firm confidence. "Yes, a general must have full confidence and follow through in thier ability to lead!" There was silence as cold mist filled the room. "Why, is there a probleam?"

Entoma looked back at the parchment, then returned it to Cocytus. _"No, nothing at all. Do you want him to send a decleration of war as well?"_

Cold mist fell from the his silver mandibles. "Hmmm..." He was in thought as his warrior pride and tactician mind fought against each other. "Yes, let them be ready and we will clash them with all our might! For lord Ains!" He let out a loud warcry as cold mist filled the room, getting way too into his role as a warrior.

Entoma let out a sigh. _"Yes, for lord Ains..."_ She lazily followed with a half-hearted salute. _"I'll carry out these...orders, right away."_ Entoma vanished as she turned into a swarm of all sorts of bugs. She crawled and squirmed within the holes of the makeshift base, her new form hidden by number and sight.

Cocytus let out another cold breath. "There is no need to hide in this base, Entoma." He returned to scrawling up a back up plan in the rare case of failure. "Not like anything in this place could kill you in a second."

* * *

Zaryusu was sitting in a hut with his brother and the elder council. The air was tense as Zaryusu knew that travelers should not be in an any Lizardmen village. While it was ironic that the sort of nomadic swamp hunters hated lizardmen who were travelers, it was the law. Shasuryu knew it too, but what they found or thought they found held more imporatnce then some damn law.

"Zaryusu the tarveler, why have you returned?" One of the many elder spoke, disdain cleverly hidden in his voice. "You of all lizardsmen should know the punishment of returning here!"

"Shut up!" Shasuryu commanded causing all the elders to be quiet. "I had requested him to come for, advice." There was an uproar of lizard elders, insulting him because a chieftian should listen and adhere to the old laws. "Hey, one at a time!" He roared once more causing sweet silence. "Before you make a case about the old laws, this is a more critical priority."

The elders scoffed at that. "What holds more importance then our most sacred ancestral laws!"

"The possible death of our village, or what could cause it in a quick skrimish." The cheif simply put causing more of an uproar from the elders. With a quick slam on the floor with a tail, Zaryusu silenced the room. "Thank you, Br-Zaryusu..." He thanked Zaryusu, though he was ashamed he couldn't call him brother due to the elders in the room.

"No problem." There was silence allowing the traveler to speak. "The fishing pond had been solidified and turned into tar." There was a look of redundancy from the elders, they knew of the tar pond. "However; it wasn't caused by natural means, possibly by magic means as well."

"Wait, if the pond didn't just change, but it didn't transform by magic." The elders looked dumbfounded by this, something can not change without rhyme or reason.

"I said possibly, but a natural cause is clearly not the answer. Also the animals are afraid to go anywhere even remotly close to the pond." Zaryusu took a glance at the dense swamp thicket. "Even Rororo is scared to go near it."

"Rororo, who's that?" His brother asked with curiosity. "I didn't see anyone else while we investigated the tar pond."

"He's a hydra and he wouldn't follow me to the tar pond. It's the first time he's ever stayed away from something in terror." They paused at the word hydra, shock and fear in their eyes. "Don't worry, Rororo is still young so he's quite small for a hydra."

They exhaled as Shasuryu started to tap his foot against the floor. "But, a baby hydra is still a hydra so it should be fearless; right?"

"I used to think so, but now I'm not so sure anymore." The travler replied as a sudden and thunderous boom sounded from the outside. "A storm!?" It was quick and sudden as high winds blew into the hut.

Shasuryu ran outside into the windy village despite the possible injuries that he might recive from such a storm. What he found instead was that all the Lizardfolk where outside and then he knew exactly why. "Brother, come look at this now!"

Zaryusu was already behind him and the younger lizardman's eyes grew with fear. "That's a huge cloud." The source of the wind and possibly the tar pool was a living cloud. This cloud had no real form besides dozens of faces that kept vanishishing underneath it's own cloud layer.

"Shit, Zaryusu what level tier is that creature on!?" The older lizardman asked, his voice nearly muffled by the wind the monster created.

"I have no idea brother. It could be a very powerful monster, a fourth or fifth tier is the best case scenario." Zaryusu replied trying to get his voice past the wind.

 _ **"Foolish Lizardman, I am the lich Iguva, speaking for the supreme being!"** _The cloud spoke using the winds as a vocal tool. _"In two or days we will invade for lord Ains, give up and you will recive a painless death!"_ The lizardmen cried in panic, a lich is a very powerful monster and he is serving someone much more powerful. **_"It seams all of you have the right idea to fear!"_**

Zaryusu pointed his ice sword towards the cloud. "We will never bow to you or your master!" Though most of the lizardmen hunters were disorientated, they quickly grabbed their bows.

Shasuryu smiled and pumped his clawed fist into the air. "We will preserve our legacy, our future, and destroy you and your evil tyrant!" The lizardmen cheered from the war cry.

 _ **"You bastards! You dare disrespect my lord, you shall pay with every-!"** _As Iguva threw his rage in every possible way, a small red orb shot into the cloud. _**"What the fu-!?"** _The cloud exploded in a black red ball of bright hellfire.

After five seconds it started to rain tar onto the village. Zaryusu looked at the tar that was falling onto his claws. "This...is really bad."

Just a few meters before the border of the village was the being of determination. They were holding an empty gun, which was smoking from the barrel. **"Pop goes the cloud~"** They sang in sheer madness and satifaction. **"What a moment."** They didn't feel the EXP filling their insane core. **"That cloud wasn't worth a single point!"** They were seething in mad rage from being denied that feeling of carnage and death. Then the declaration of war filled their head with a sinister glee. **"A war? Forget carnage, try the sweet morbid sense of genocide!"** They cackled as loud as they could which everyone in the swamplands could hear. **"Hahahahahahahahaha!"**

* * *

Chara felt a dark chill went up their spine. "Shit, I have a really bad feeling." The puzzle had reset again, the picture was supposed to represent frisk's sanity and mental stability. It just keeps breaking itself apart like they are going deeper and deeper into pure unadulterated madness.

"Frisk, please come back to us..." Chara felt like giving up on the futile puzzle, it just keeps breaking apart. "I miss you, I'm sure Asriel and Aura do as well." Then something of a miracle happened, three of the puzzle pieces connected and fused. "Wait...Oh my god!" Chara created a notebook from what little mental power they could in this place. "Precious memories and people, that's what can fix your sanity! I feel like Alphys right now, god damn." Another piece was fused to the collective puzzle. "This is going to take awhile." Chara started to write into the notebook, recording all that Frisk knew and cared for.

* * *

From The Tomb Of Nazzereck, Aura and Flowey froze in place. They saw the muti-faced cloud, which Flowey thought was really dumb, blow up from the red orb. It was so sudden and then they heard that dreadful and fear inducing laughter.

"Flowey, what the hell was that?" She couldn't even muster a loud voice from the inducing fear. "It was so..." She couldn't even muster up the words at how a laughter creeped and crawled over her spine like a parasite. She felt like her brother, mare, at that very moment.

"I know." He was in fear too, but rather it was the fear of familiarity. "It's Frisk, that's them when they snap or go mad."

Aura gulped with terrifying thought that was forming. "What do they do when they snap?"

"They murder anything worth EXP in sight, or they play with the victims to show that there is no such thing as hope." There was no tone in his voice as if what he said was the very gospel truth.

"There's no way that's Frisk, it just can't be!" Aura sounded surprisingly heartbroken, for Frisk to murder without qualm, reason, and hesitation was something that... "Something I would do...to humans." She sounded shallow and empty as if the dark reality was shoved into her eyes.

"So I guess Frisk taught you empathy." Flowey stated Aura clutched her hand in clarity and grief. "Maybe this is what karma is, to show you what you are, but in a diffrent form." Aura's eyes wided by the tremology. "Bad things form bad people, monster or humans is something karma has no filter for."

Aura took the scrying orb from Flowey, who let go of it without a fight. She turned off the orb and began to walk to the exit of the colosseum. "Bad thing form bad people, so is it my fault they're like this?"

Flowey shrugged with indiffrence. "Depends, do you think this is karma's way of punishing you for your sins?"

Aura was silent as she exited the sixth floor. "I don't know Flowey, but what I do know is that I need to help a friend in need." Flowey smiled at her heartfelt answer.

* * *

 **Hey guys mysterious jester here for a quick warning, I'm going to do a time skip to the battle with Iguva in the next chapter. This is because nothing much changes with how Zaryusu recruits the other Lizardmen tribes as one united tribe and I hate plagerism. So when the next chapter comes remeber that tid bit of info; hopefully you don't mind. Also, yes do I know that it was actually eight days till the first battle with Iguva. However; I don't think an insane Frisk will wait that long and Cocytus should have enough skill in logistics (is that what it's called?) to mobilize an army in a very short time. (The decleration of speech does have a bug with the fonts beacuse my ipad hate double font speech on fanfiction and lock me in place when I try to correct it so I'm sorry.)**

 **Oh, one more thing as you may have noticed. The events of how and when things play out how are changed due to Frisk just being here, so Shalltear getting controlled by an anomalous sorce will either A. happen later, or B. Never occur. It will just depend on how much Frisk will throw a monkey wrench on the cannon.**

 **Crap, just one more th-actually I'll let you guess with head cannons on what's happening with Aura.**


	7. Making a 'good' impression

Dusk almost breaks over the swamplands, the sun barely breaking through the foggy mire air. The lizardmen tribes united together for the first time in history to combat a deadly evil.

Zaryusu stood bravely in front as he united the tribes by himself. His hydra pet, Rororo, was still refusing to come out to aid them in battle. To the lizardman it meant that whatever shot that cloud and created the tar pond was here, waiting patiently. To what despicable end, he did not know

"Ah, it's a good day to die here isn't it traveler!?" Cheered one of the tribe chieftains, excited by the battle ahead. His giant right arm and warrior mentality were the reasons why he was called the dragon tusk chieftain. "Win or die this battle will be sung and known by all lizardmen!"

Zaryusu's brother gave a small glare at the chief's mentality. "Just don't kill yourself over it Zenberu, this will be the hardest fight we fought yet."

The dragon tusk chief gave a heartfelt laugh. "Indeed it will, which is why I will take as many of those bone rattlers with me if I do." He slammed his fists together, making a minor thunderclap. "I hope you all do the same!"

"Well, I for one pray that death never comes to any of you." Zaryusu's tail wiggled at the voice he grew fond to listen towards. "That's why I'm coming with you." Zaryusu's eyes trailed back to this beloved voice. She was an albino lizardman with pricing red eyes and pink scales that blended so well that one might think she has skin instead of scales.

"Crusch Lulu, I don't alll-!" He was stopped dead by her stubborn stare. "..."

"Ha, a mate finally made you silent brother!" Shasuryu joked, earning a sharp glare from his brother. "But he is right, priestess Crusch. This battle is not for you to fight. There could be thousands of these bone rattlers behind the thicket, waiting to charge."

Crusch opened her mouth, but Zenberu tapped her shoulder with his non-gigantic claw. "We all appreciate that you want to join us, but you're no fighter." He firmed his grip on the albino Lizardmen. "Imagine what your mate would do if a bone rattler got you. He'd be more driven then I to fight these things to the death. Unlike myself however, he would be blinded by his own vengeful rage to care about his own well being."

The priestess soften her stubborn stare and just silently gazed at Zaryusu. His jagged ice sword reflecting what little sunlight the foggy mire would allow. He was conflicted as his eyes would turn back at her, as if to say he was sorry. "I...understand, but I can still help from here, right?"

Zaryusu's brother looked up at the ever thickening fog. "Well, if they have archers they wouln't be able to see you."

"Wait, how do bone rattelers see at all? They don't even have eyes!" The dragon tusk Chieftain wondered as he closed his eyes. "I sure as hell can't, maybe they're puppets!"

Shasuryu sighed at the warrior chief. "Well they definitly can, but through this fog is a very small possibility."

"Unless they have magic, which they do." The traveler backed up that posibility. "If they can make that cloud monster then they definitely could do something about the sight disadvantage." He held up his ice made weapon with the reflection of light all, but gone. "They definitly could make a weapon better then my frost pain if they really wanted to."

The priestess gave him a bonk on the head with a small stick. He scratched the place of impact, more from the confusion of it then the imaginary pain. "Stop doubting yourself, I know you can beat them!"

Zaryusu's tail starting beating the ground in a soft pattern. "Yeah, I would've guessed you would say that." He smiled and put the frost pain away. "I think we could beat them, but what about 'that'..." They all knew what he was talking about, the insane laughter.

"Great now I can remember it again, thanks a lot!" The dragon tusk chief joked as he felt the terror again. "Was it even something of this world?"

The albino lizard shivered from the mention of that cackle. "Maybe it was, like a mad wizard?" It almost sounded like a joke, but from her it was almost sincere.

"Look it's a problem we agreed to talk about later, let's deal with the battle ahead." Shasuryu firmly argued wanting to deal with one thing at a time. "It's almost dusk anyway."

Zaryusu nodded as he stood over the battlefield, dusk was just now setting.

* * *

"I'm not quite sure what you are worried about, Entoma?" An undead with black robes inquired as he flicked some of the concealing thicket. "These lizardmen are hardly a threat to one such as myself."

Entoma narrowed her eyes at the undead, but with the mask it was hard for anyone to tell. "What about your cloud exploding, Iguva? Even lord Ains was curious about that." She opened the sealed parchment that Cocytus gave her. "And the battle plans are...interesting to say the least." She was quite underwhelm that the insectoid guardian failed to connect the swamp terrain.

"Entoma, are you a maid of Nazzereck, questining a floor guardian?" Iguva chuckled as Entoma gave him a glare. "How unbecoming of you, insulting someone superior to you. Imagine if I betrayed Lord Ains himself, unthinkable!"

Entoma's claws started to shake in slight rage. "I'm not insulting him!" She seethed before calming herself down. "Just not sure if this is the right course of action for this terrain."

Iguva chuckled slightly as he waved his hand, signaling the undead hidden under the mud. "With me leading thw battle, it will be the right course of action!" The undead started to march out of the thicket. "Now watch as I make lizard soup."

Entoma growled slightly at being bretted by a lesser being like Iguva. "Maybe this battle will teach you a lesson in humility, Iguva." Her eyes trailed away from the lich and the other undead, to the sides of the clearing. She felt a sudden chill in the air as she did so. "Cocytus? No..." She looked around for the silver insectoid, but found nothing. "I...have a very bad feeling about this."

* * *

Far away from the oncoming battle, Aura and Flowey arrived on the surface of Nazzereck. "I hope we are not too late."

"Too late for what, floor guardian Aura?" Aura cringed as she heard Demi-urge's sly voice. "I don't recall lord Ains had sent you or the...flower, on a mission." Demi-urge paused when trying to recall Flowey's name.

"Listen assho-" Flowey began only to be slapped by Aura. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Flowey." She whisperd towards him. "I'd rather not be here longer then I have to."

Demi-urge smiled his coy smile. "I see you're already teaching the weed some manners, maybe he will be fitted for his lord after all." He did a slight bow, giving a false sense of praise to Aura. "But, that still dosn't excuse that you are leaving without lord Ains' permission."

There was a small pause before Aura gave a small bow. "Sorry, I have to fix a mistake I made when I was with...the human." She actually hesitated when trying to speak Frisk's name. "I need to, for the glory of Ains."

Demi-urge was for the most part, silent. "...Very well then, just make it quick." It was short and direct, very unlike him. "After all, the glory of his lord outweighs...some conveniences." He opened a dimensional portal from behind. "Still, I must report this, so be quick now."

After the demon left via portal, Aura booked away from the tomb as fast as she could.

Flowey was surprised at the burst of speed. "Woah, what the hell!?"

Aura kept her left arm on Flowey's stem, to make sure he does not fly off. "I'm in big trouble Flowey, Demi-urge never drops his act for any reason!" She saw the swamplands in the distance, five minutes if she hurries. "I'm afraid that I made you and Frisk a target!"

Flowey held in his breath, taking in what Aura threw. "Yeah...that's not a new thing for us! Trust me on this!" He yelled trying to get his voice past Aura's vicious winds. "I'm sure Frisk can handle whatever skull face throws at them."

"It's lord Ains, you weed!"

"Do I give a shit at the moment, you damn elf!?"

"When do you give a shit, composte eater!?" She joked as Flowey growled at her jab. "That's what I thought!" She looked towards the swamplands that was about four minutes away. "Frisk, please be alright."

* * *

The being of determination watched the tension of the battlefield from the sidelines of the thicket. **"I see two that I really like..."** They giggled as their hollow eyes dart to the right. **"One reminds me of someone, purple...Now I'm excited hehehe."** They pulled out their empty gun and a small knife. The weapons glowed a dark crimson red, filled with such determination. **"I should sing a song for this occasion, but what to choose?"** They started to hum several different nursery rhymes. **"One, two, bukle my shoe, nah. Ring around the rosie? Good, but not appropriate."** As they hummed, the two armies approched each other. **"Ah, I got one hehehe."**

* * *

Inside the beings mind, Chara wrote down on the purple notebook. "How about when Sans stacked hotdogs on your head, it made me laugh when they fell down." Another piece was absorbed into the puzzle. "...Would you smooch a ghost?" They proclaimed in a spokesman's tone, another peice connected. "I'm running out of ideas Frisk, that was actually just a joke." They slammed their head on the blank table. "da-da-da-da~" They sang death by glamour in pure irritation, another peice connects. "God damn it Frisk."

* * *

Zaryusu pulled out his frost pain and pointed at the undead army. "Prepare yourselves!"

Iguva laughed at the Lizardfolk. "Ha, I was just about to demand that you should suffer a painless death." He snapped his fingers as a company of skeletal calvery charged towards the lizard's camp. "But, you chnaged my mind. You will all suffer a worst then death experience!"

As the calvery charged, their undead horses tripped over the murky landscape. Zaryusu smiled as he let out a battle cry. "Now, the battle begins! hunters fire a covering volley of arrows, protect the Lizardmen!" Out of the water were the ambushing hunters, firing from all direction which confused the skeletal calvery.

In retaliation the rear skeletal guard charged to protect the fallen calvery. However, the lizardmen were stronger then them and the covering fire prevented mass support to the undead. Soon the calvery were lost and half the skeletal guard were decimated by the territorial advantage.

The dragon tusk chief roared and was about to charge with his men, but Shasuryu stopped him. "What's the big idea!?"

The smaller lizardmen pointed to the battlefield. "We will wait for their commander before we strike." The warrior growled as he hears the invigorating battle below.

"Grr...Fine, but I get first blood on the commander!" Zenberu demanded as the battle escalates.

"I'm sure my brother won't mind, just don't get it over your head."

* * *

In the deep tomb of Nazzereck, Ains was scrying the battle of the swamplands. It was going as Ains expected it too, he wanted Cocytus to fight in the swamplands for this very reason. The insectoid was not use to a land that was not stable for calvery troops, like in a swamp.

Albedo pouted as her attempts to woo her lord were futile. So she sat next to his throne, periodically glancing at the losing battle. "It seems Cocytus is losing the first battle, he should be ashamed." Ains chuckled at this. "My lord?"

"Albedo, you should know that Cocytus is not use to a diffrent terrain like the swamp." He magnify the image of the elder lich. "This is to teach him that, least he succumb to an embarssing defeat in a real war to Nazzereck."

"Ains~" Albedo cood, going to try and woo her lord once again.

"Lord Ains! I have an urgent report!" Albedo fumed as Demi-urge once again interrupted her wooing of the lord Ains. "It's about Aura, I think there is something different about her!"

"Oh." Ains turned off the scrying orb, he knows what's going to happen anyway so why bother? "Tell me, I'm curious." He also wanted to get away from a horny Albedo.

"I have no idea, just that she left the tomb without your blessing." He did a small bow and took off his glasses. "So, can you investagate this my lord?"

Ains scratched his boney chin. "Very well.."

* * *

The being of determination frowned as the Lizardfolk slaughtered the undead army. **"Boring..."** They muttered as Iguva decided to show his decaying face. **"Hehehe...It's time."**

* * *

Iguva cannot belive that his army was so quickly defeated. "Fireball!" With a quick cast he annihilated a squad of lizardmen in an explosion of fire. "So weak, face my wrath! Fireball!" Another quick explosion and he had already killed a tenth of the lizardmen. "To lose would bring dishonor to lord Ains!" In the distance he can see the lizardmen cheifs charging at him. "Die for the lord, Fireball!"

Zaryusu saw the ball of distruction that wiped out two squads. "Frost pain!" He swiped at the spell which caused an explosion of mist instead of flames. "Brother!"

Iguva looked behind and saw the traveler's brother. "Not bad!" When Shasuryu swipe his sword at Iguva, it only hit air. "But I'm faster, fire-!?" He dodged Zenberu's giant fist, then a stray arrow. "More, where-!?" The fireball created a field of mist, covering the assaulting Lizardmen.

"Now!" Shasuryu yelled as his brother jumped from above the misty battlefield.

"Frost pain!" Zashuryu swinged downwrads, but Iguva closed the gap of the lizard's sword with his casting hands,

"Maximize magic, Fireball!" The distance and the potency of the two spells caused an eruption of mist. Everyone was blinded, even Iguva who was mildly impressed at their resistance. "You gave me quite a scare, so there's no need for me to hold back anymore!"

As soon as Iguva stated that a red orb shot through the mist, dispersing it entirely. **"That's good, very good!"** The two sides saw the being of determination.

It was a small child with armor and skin covered in black liquid. The temmie armor they wore now had a distrbing face instead of a dumb experssion. But the child's face was one of a pure and twisted satisfaction. They twirled their knife and the empty gun with morbid glee.

 **"I hope you're as powerful as you say you are. Otherwise I won't be very..."** They pointed their knife at Iguva. **"Loving."**

Iguva for the first time in his life felt, dread and an endless pit of fear. "I am Iguva, one of the elder lichs of Nazzereck!"

 **"And I'm going to murder you, slowly."** Iguva and the lizardmen stepped back by the immense killing intent. **"For you, I can humiliate you in three swings."**

Iguva mouth was agape the fear replaced with rage. "You dare declare that I will lose against you! Maximize magic, Fireball!" The quick and powerful fireball hit dead on with the being, at least that's how it looks. "Ha, all talk and no bite!"

 **"You're very rude..."** Everyone's mouth was agape at the unharmed monster of a human. **"Now pay attention and lose all hope."**

"Gah, Firebal-!" In not even a split second, Iguva's arms and lower jaw were severed. "blaggh!?"

 **"You were too slow, how fitting for you to be dismemberd."** The being's voice spoke with soo much joy at this sadistic act of violence. **"How does it feel to be killed again, I mean you died once right?"** Iguva tried to speak, offering surrender despite of his broken jaw. **"You want mercy, nah I'm sure you can bleed out!"** The being kicked Iguva to the ground, which he offered no resistance towards, he knows when he's been beat.

"Are you the one who destroyed our pond!?" Shasuryu Yelled at the being, whom in response cackled at that.

 **"Oh, I just wanted a drink. But it was fun to watch your fish bobble up before dying, it made me laugh."** They slightly chuckled at the insignifficant memory. **"Now, who wants to die ne-"** They stopped, silent and unmoving.

Zenberu put his guard up, preparing for a sneak attack.

 **"Oh, nevermind you just lost my interest."** They redacted their interst as they peered into the thicket. **"Her however, I have a song to sing."**

From Iguva's side of the thicket, Entoma had an intesne feeling of fear. _"What?"_

The being aimed the empty gun at Entoma. **"Itzy bitzy spider, crawled up the waterspout."** The empty gun charged up with the red energy of death. **"Out came the rain and washed the spider out."** The gun was ready to fire.

 _"Shit!"_ Entoma vanished into thousands of bugs _. "Shit, no, no, no!"_ Entoma ran as far as she could from this demon.

The being then shot upwards, the red orb vaporiszing the rest of the fog. **"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain."** They looked at Iguva, who died from blood loss. **"Then the itzy bitzy spider crawled up the spout again."** They then stood in silence, not even giving the lizardmen the slightest glance.

Zenberu reared up for a punch, but Zaryusu stopped him. "They are destroying our swamp with their presence, so why are you stopping me!?"

"Because you're about to make a fools move, Zenberu!" The traveler gave a small glance at the demon child. "Count our blessings that it's on our side, for the time being."

Shashryu nodded to his brother's stance in this. "Agreed, that thing took out that lich without a second thought. If it attack us, there's not much we can do."

Zenberu growled as he glared at the condensing tar below the being's feet. "It will kill us eventually, us or the swamp we live on!" He muttered before he went back to the camp.

Shashuryu looked at his worried brother, who looked at the demon with fear and curiosity. "What are you thinking, my brother?" Zaryusu approched the demon until he was right next to them. "Damn it, what are you doing!?"

The traveler garnered no attention from the demon, he then did the most reckless thing in his life. He touch the demon's hair black tar coating his scales, this attracted little attention from them surprisingly. "Why do you ignore us, you could easily slaughter us?"

 **"Not...worth...my time."** They strained to say, trying not to notice Zaryusu. **"Level 7, need more power, you are all worthless in experience."**

Zaryusu tilted his head in confusion, experience, level 7, what did it mean? "They're going to bring an army, not even you would survive."

 **"You sound like my mother."**

Zaryusu recoiled by the flat tone of the demon child. "wha-?"

 **"I gutted her, mutiple times just for fun. You would too if you felt what I had."** They started to shake making the traveler step back. **"Heheheahahahahahaha!"** The chilling laughter was back, sending inumerous chills around the swamplands.

* * *

Entoma in her bug swarm form heard the laughter and squeakd in fear. _"W-who, what is that thing!?_

* * *

Aura and flowey made it deep into the swamplands, tracking the decay Frisk left behind. The two then heard the insane cackle Frisk made

"Frisk, I'm almost there don't worry!" Aura stepped up the pace, almsot missing two clues the human left behind. "I won't be too late, I will not!"

Flowey could barly see as Aura dashed recklessly through the swamplands. "Damn it Aura, I'm afriad too but slow down!" Everything to the flower was an intesne blur of foliage. "I feel like I'm going to puke."

Aura growled and slowed down to a human's pace. "Fine, I feel tired anyhow." That statement proved more then true when she stumbled the first two steps of the decayed dirt. "Wow, I really do fe..e.l" She rolled over, exhaustion was more then she thought she could handle. "How, I ran farther then this, why?" She coughed as flowey lend a vine to pick her up.

He put her against a pristine tree that was untouched by Frisk. "Don't know, don't care. All that matters is you get some rest, dirty elf."

"Daisy..." She insulted back, still being playful. "I will not rest...Frisk needs us." She will not let karma win as she forced herself back up. "Ver..tigo." She let out a hurl, vomitting on the corrupted soil.

"Damn it Aura, sit down! Frisk wouldn't like to see you sick and dying!" Flowey constricted Aura's movemnts by wrapping her into a cocoon of vines. "We can rescue them tomorrow, by then you should feel better."

Aura struggles in vain as her strength was being sapped. "Damn it...Flowey..." She passed out in the constricting cocoon.

Flowey realesed the elf and crawled onto her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, preach to the quire." He took a nap by the unconscious aura's side.

* * *

Little did the two know that they were being scryed by lord Ains. "I see your suspicions were not wrong, Demi-urge."

Demi-urge bowed to his undead lord. "Of course, I wouldn't have told you if I was wrong my lord Ains."

Albedo was a little more then pissed at Aura's attactment to a human. "How dare she betray our lord for a feeble human child!?"

"Albedo, anger will not solve this problem. Though this is a curious case of one of us being loyal to another." The skeletal lich hummed in thought. "Send Shalltear to retrive them, or Solution and Sebas if she's not avalible."

Demi-urge put his glasses back on and calmly laughed. "Why of course, any of them should be more then a match for Aura in the state she's in." Demi-urge opened a portal. "I shall be done my lord."

As soon as he left Albedo got back to wooing Ains, only for him to be scrying again.

* * *

 **Okay done, little font error for Entoma during her and Iguva's conversation which I'll fix on a computer. This site really hates fonts being placed on it from the Ipad, but I'll work around it eventually.**

 **Besides that how was the chapter, I feel like I made it more compacted then I should have. Also with many diffrent scenarios that are happening at the same time makes the pacing a little off putting.**

 **Still I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I really do.**


	8. Defying death

Night had fallen on E-Rantel and it's noble townsfolk were enjoying all of it's given pleasures. Some daily dances, some drinks of the finest and most alcoholic caliber, and the women that drew to the parties themselves.

Some were noble, some were not, but it didn't matter to the majority of the nobles. If they were fine in beauty then they get a pass to the parties of the city, but unkowingly to some bedrooms as well.

Of course when Shalltear and the slime maid, Solution, were sent to do some digging they had already dealt with such folk. Solution would digest them into nothing and Shalltear would charm the suspicion away from them. It was simple cloak and dagger, but they did need to bring sebas along to pretend to be their bodyguard and chauffeur. It kind of made the whole thing kind of bloated with the three of them, but they made it work so far so there is no issue with the group.

There was the issue, However, due to the lack of actual information. Most of the nobles would rather drink and goruge on sweets then read books, but Solution didn't mind that little problem.

So the three sat around a luxurious table filled with sweet treats and red wine, though shalltear wished the red wine was the same quality as human blood.

After drinking a glass of red wine she licked her lips and the different taste. "Posion, a tranqulizer, what barbaric guall." She muttered letting only Solution and Sebas know of her words. "This is why I feed on humans, just out of necessity rather then just cattle." She drank the posion filled wine again, playing the act as an ignorant noble. "I can't blame them though, to them I must look rather ravishing~" She cood as she points to he rather large cleavage, in her drunken facade. "I could give Albedo a run for her money, or maybe gain lord Ains' affection~"

Sebas sighed, getting her act even if is inappropriate. "Lady Shalltear, our duty to lord Ains is mearly platonic. Also, I doubt Lady Albedo will take your feelings for our lord with pleasantries." He took a glance at Solution, who was devoring the sweets like a vaccum. Thankfully it was through her mouth, not her fake and shiny skin.

Shalltear pouted while taking another sip of the posioned wine. "Hmm, well that's a given when her quest for his affection is challenged by someone of my..." She lifted and bounced her breasts in a playful and suductive manner, which enraptured the hearts of the nobles in the room. "Caliber~" She smiled and bowed as the nobles subconsciously tried to see her cleavage. "A vampire's charm, is quite alluring~ Wouldn't you say that, Sebas?" She fluttered her eyes and the butler closed his own, avoiding the random charm sent his way. "Aww...have some fun in your senile age."

Sebas groaned as he trailed his eyes around the room. "As the head butler of the tomb of Nazzereck, Fun is not in my work." Shalltear pouted at the old monster's response. "Also, you're older then me as your supreme creater intended it to be." He quipped which caused Shalltear to blush in embarresment.

"Touche' Sebas, touche." She muttered as she finished the poisoned red wine. "Humans, they my be cattle, but they sure know how to make poison. Primitive as it may be." She took a bite of her portion of the sweets. "Tryhards as well." She felt the moist poison within the sweet and dry bread.

"Ah, how is the feast Madam?" A rather plain waiter approached the table with another tray of sweets. "My lord says it's the finest in all the three kingdoms."

Shalltear rolled her eyes, rather quite bored at the lack of inititive from the nobles. "Finest isn't exactly the right word, but~" She leaned forward, causing the waiter to blush at her chest. "I guess it's the best for now, but can you do me a favor~" She charmed the unknowing waiter, who fell victim to her vampric spell. "What do you know of the nobles here?" Her seductive tone changed to a more serious one.

The waiter blinked twice, which spelled the end for her charm. "Oh, yeah there is something I have to tell you." He leaned forward as Shalltear tried to comprehend how he broke the spell, then she saw the silver ring on his finger. "My lord and his men are planning to do unspeakable things to you and your friend, please get out now." He turned around and left quickly after leaving the tray with them.

"Ah, he should be worried about them, not us." Soultion muttered as she gorged on the sweets. "After all more food for us."

Shalltear was more or less preplexed at the waiter shrinking in the distance. "A failed attempt at kindness." She scoffed as she opened the tray and found a note on a treat labeled 'poison' with a skull with skulls for eyes. Next to said treat was a bottle labeled 'antidote, drink it now!' to which she pocketed between her cleavage should a moment araise. "Well, an honest man in a disgusting race of cattle, laughable!" She laughed at such a thing while sabes looked at her with a questinable gaze.

"Shall-"

"Sebas, is Shalltear there?" It was Demi-urge speaking through the message spell. "Ains has a task that overwrites your mission's priorities!"

Sebas sighed as he signalled the vampire and slime about the message spell. "Yes, they're here."

"Splendid! Message!" He divided the spell quality to include the vampire. "Shalltear, Aura may have gone rouge."

Shalltear did a spittake, removing the sweet taste of the treats from her mouth. "Say that again, I was distracted by the sudden taste in my mouth." That was the truth as there was only bitter posion in her mouth now.

"Aura, guardian of the 6th floor of Nazzereck, has gone rouge!" Shalltear's grip on the table caused it to crack and splinter. "She ran with a yellow flower monster to find a human called Frisk, whom she considers a friend."

Shalltear gritted her teeth as an ugly human strolled over. "Where are they?" She whisperd, unable to keep her rage witin the spell's sound restraints. "I will make them suffer for betraying Nazzereck."

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Shalltear you must understand that she must be brought back alive." Demi-urge reminded in his cool and sly manner.

"The flower?" She muttered as Solution and Sebas started to talk to the ugly human.

"They can be crushed, maimed, or destroyed at your pleasure." That made the vampire smile, at least she could vent her anger on something.

Shalltear stood up and began to walk away from the party, excusing herself everytime she bumped into a patron of the party.

As she made it outside she smiled and vanished into the darkness, leaving only a trail of bats.

* * *

The light of a cracking fire surrounded Flowey and a sick Aura. She was covered in a sheet of vines by Flowey's attempt to warm her up. He frowned as Aura's face was hot and her breathing was irreguler and ragged.

He at first thought that it was the courruption that Frisk left in their wake. However, everything was dead and their energy inert and worthless.

He tried to heal her with green magic, something he hasn't done in a long time. Of course it was inefficient and exhausting as a monster without soul, thus most monster magic was useless.

So he now he just comforted her with the vine blanket and the crackling fire as warmth. She stirred as she was facing a night terror, mumbling and squirming in anguish and fear. "N..o...pl...ease."

Flowey rubbed Aura's temples in an attempt to calm her down. "Aura, I know you're stronger then this." Her breathing slowed down, but still irregular and ragged. "Pansy elf."

"Du..mb...weed...tha..nk...you." She smiled as her fever rose. "Yo...u...call..ed...me...by...m..y...na..me."

Flowey smiled as his petals started to wiggle. "Yeah, but don't expect it to be a reguler thing." He then started to cover her entire body in vines. "Be quiet for just a minute, pansy elf."

There was only the sound of the now dying fire and his own breathing. "You can come out now, you predator." The bushes started to shake and then a pale woman with a frilly red gown and more crimson red eyes, stepped out of the bushes.

"Oh, didn't think you could notice me." She did a formal bow, slightly lifting her dress as she did. "My name is Shalltear and might you know a dark elf by the name of Aura." Flowey saw the two fangs in her mouth and the metallic smell of blood that came from it. "She's a real bitch, so telling me where she is might be a convince for you."

Flowey silently scofff at the monster, her soul was rather large and powerful however. Not as much as Ains, but more the Aura's soul and his imperfect omega form. He squinted deciding to play it cool and protect Aura.

"No, I have not seen the pansy elf. She left me to guard this campsite as she searches for the human." The campfire now died from the lack of firewood and other materials. "However, if she does come back, I'll let you know."

She glared at him and smiled with malicious intent. "I was hoping you would lie to me. I really want to vent my problems to that elf bitch, indirectly or not." Her face transformed into something, much more monsterous then Flowey had expected it to. "And ripping you limb from limb, would make me so glad..." She hissed as she took off her gloves, sharp claws hidden underneath.

"Hehe..." Flowey chuckled which made Shalltear give a look of confusion. "Well, I guess I should fight for as long as I can. Because people and monsters like you..." Flowey grew to an incredible height, just above the tree line. Eight thorny vines grew from his growing and thickening steam. His face expanded and widened to the size of a tree, then it melted to a horrifying image. **"Really, piss me off!"**

Shalltear smiled as Flowey now provided a worthy challenge for her bloodlust. "Haha, now it's time to die!"

 **(Battle music: Coming undone by Korn)**

The Imperfect form of Omega Flowey flailed two of his vines at the vampire, which she easily evades by jumping over them. Then the vines produced some blue and orange flowers which began firing pellets of the same color.

"What is this?" She stopped to parry the orange pellets, but they went right through her and it stung. "Arghh!"

Flowey had a smug face, as the rules of his attacks also applied to this world. **"Can't handle my friendliness pellets, you flea!"**

"Flea?" She whispered before she cried out in rage. "I will make you suffer a fate worse then death!" She charged at the blue pellets knowing that guarding wasn't an option. That plan backfired as the pellets stopped her advance and also stung like a bitch. "Agggh!"

Flowey laughed, she wasn't damaged in the slightest, but it was fun to knock her around. **"Come on is that your best!?"**

Shalltear growled then calmed down, not falling for his insults. "You wanna play weed, let's play!" She aimed her palms at his giant head. "Vermillion nova!"

There was a tiny second before Flowey was engulfed in a giant pillier of fire. He screamed in intense pain as his imperfect form whitered and he shrunk back down to his reguler form.

"F...Fuck!" He coughed as he absorbed some plant life to restore his vitality. "Didn't see that coming..." He was grabbed and uprooted by the blood thirsty Shalltear. "Gah!"

 **(Music ends)**

"Well, that was just annoying!" The vampire teased as she flicked Flowey upside the head. "Bigger don't meam better, weed."

He spat in her face. "Yeah, could see that from the neck down, Nympho-flea!"

She increased the grip of her hold. "Say that again and I'll pluck your petals before the real toirture starts!"

Flowey gagged and coughed frommher grip. "Nymphk-Flea..." He smiled as he saw the red that consumed the vampire's eyes. "hehe..."

She grabbed one of his bottom petals. "Say your prayers, weed." As she began pulling on his petal a yellow arrow shot by her. "So you're here." She looked back and saw a weakened Aura who cut through Flowey's blanket vine.

"Let...him..go." Shalltear smiled as the dark elf barly had any energy left to stand. She pulled back a makeshift bow, made from two sticks and one of Flowey's more elastic vines. "Do..it."

Shalltear snickered before full out laughing at Aura. "Hahaha, do you really care for this degenerate of a plant!?" Shalltear began pulling again, but now humming a song to cancel out Flowey's screams of pain. "Aura loves me not~" She pulled and teared his petal completly off, dust coating a bit of her fingers. "Aura love me~" She pulled again, drawing out his suffering.

"I said stop!" She yelled as her unsteady bow threatened to pull itself apart. "He doesn't deserve this, this about you and me!"

Shalltear stopped before pulling his other petal out completly. "You are quite right, he doesn't deserve this. which is why i'm doing this!" She pulled again, not bothering to continued the love me or not. "What was our motto again? Please enlighten me because I think my vampirism is affecting my memory."

She pulled back her bow and fired with sloppy aim, missing Shalltear completely. "To Nazzereck death is a mercy..." She pulled back, but Shalltear was now in her face with fangs extended. "That there is much more things worst than the fate of death itself, but." Aura stared into Shalltear's blood hungry eyes, but saw herself instead. "There are things worth living through such tourtures!" She aimed her bow straight up and fired, her fever had been eliminated by a self-realization.

Shalltear opened her mouth, wanting to rip Aura's head clean off as the elf betrayed Ains and Nazzereck as a whole. Then a bright flash of golden light burned into her, the sun wasn't supposed to come up yet. Then Shalltear remembered the magical arrow the elf fired.

"I'm sorry, Shalltear, but I won't be going back to Nazzereck or to Ains for a long time." Aura's voice echoed around the blinded vampire.

As the effect of the arrow wore off, Shalltear was alone in the dark swamplands. "You won't get away that easy, Aura the traitor!" She clasped her hands together as dark magic channels through her. "Summon household!" But, nothing happened as a yellow spark escapes her hands. "So, that arrow did replicate the sun's own holy light." She gritted her teeth in rage. "Aura!"

* * *

A few miles away from the campsite, Flowey awoke to Aura rubbing something on his petals or lack there of. Flowey started to panic until he saw Aura smiling for the first time on awhile. "Aur-!?"She pressed a finger on his lips.

"Flowey, you're hurt and you need to rest." Flowey wondered if this is what ironic payback was. "I almost lost you Flowey. The vampire plucked your petals and burned you with a 9th level fire spell, you're lucky to be alive!"

He chuckled at her flusterd state of mind. "Yeah, it's good thing I absorbed the plant life around me before the spell hit. Otherwise I would be a tumbleweed!"

To his surprise Aura gave him a tight embrace, no jokes, just a hug that didn't let up. "Don't joke about that, you're my friend Flowey." Flowey reluctently returned the hug back to the elf. "You and Frisk are important to me, I don't want to give it up."

"What about your lord Ains and the tomb of, whatever it was called."

She looked back, giving a thoughtful glance. "He is still my lord, but if it means the two of you will be tortured and killed." She hugged him tighter, tears falling from her face. "I won't stand by and watch like a coward."

Flowey smiled, she definitly has come a long way. "That's nice, but when did you get a tatoo?" He states as he weakly points one of his roots to the right eye.

"What?" She blinked as flowey looked more closey at it. The tatto was on half of the outer circumference of her eye. It was that of a white wing that shimmered even in the darkness, when the wing ended there was a small trail of white vines. "What's a tattoo and is it deadly?"

Flowey sighed as Aura covered her right eye in confusion. "N-Nevermind, it's not important right now!" He stuttered, still weak from being briefly tortured by Shalltear. "We must find Frisk, before they cross the point of no return!"

Aura nodded and gently picked up Flowey, careful not to touch the places where his petals used to be. "Right!" She started to walk in a slow pace as to not hurt Flowey. "Take a rest, dirty weed."

He weakly chuckled. "Don't push yourself as well, pansy elf." He passed out, the pain had overwhelmed him.

Aura sadly smiled and looked towards the coming dawn. "Can't make promises that I won't keep."

* * *

Ains was in his throne room with all the guardians, save Shalltear, Cocytus, and...Aura. The situation with one of the twin dark elves had gone south. Aura had defected from the tomb of Nazzereck by her own free will, which surprised everybody.

There was a dreadful silence, Demi-urge pushed up his glasses, Mare shyes away from all eye contact that came his way, Victim remained silent as Albedo sinister aura frightend them into silence.

"So..." Albedo started as her fury was breaking it's limit. "Why would that bitch betray someone like you, lord Ains."

The skeletal overlord was silent, unsure of what this situation entails as it had never happened before. "Aura has defected on her own free will though she still sees me as her lord. It's possible she defected based on her own presonal goals, finding this human called Frisk."

Demi-urge pushed up his glasses and sighed, quite unsure of this situation himself. "I felt something was different her before she defected. She felt, unusually pleasant for the lack of a better word."

"You da-!" Albedo began before she was silenced by Ains waving his hand.

"Albedo, this is no time to collapse amongst ourselves! Please excuse her Demi-urge, continue."

The demon bowed. "Thank you lord Ains. Anyway her aura, no pun intended, felt more calm and pure like a good alignment."

Mare looked at Demi-urge with a confused experession. "Aura's lawful evil, so there's no way she can be in a good alignment."

"Actually, there are some spells to change alignments." Victim the angelic fetus corrected Mare. "But, it isn't possible for Aura to get caught in such a spell with you watching her Ains."

Ains sighed because there was a time when he wasn't watching Aura's mission. "Training is now a problem for me." He mutterd to no one, but himself. "Actully there were some gaps when I had to deal with other matters."

"Such as thinking about your role as Momonga?" Demi-urge reasoned which lead to a quick nod from Ains. "As I had thought."

Ains used the scrying orb to track Aura's location, only for it to show static then a dessert wasteland. "Aura has also jammed the scying orb as well, detecting their location is all but impossible."

"But we know they're in the Swamplands, thanks to...Entoma." Victim piped in which caused a lot of blank stares to come their way. "What, you didn't know? Entoma reported that a demon child had decimated the battle in the lizardmen's favor."

Ains paused in thought as did the rest. "A...demon child? How is that relevent?"

"Well, Entoma said that the child spotted her and started to sing about a spider. Then the demon started to charge up an attack that had wiped out the cloud messenger." Victim started to shiver im a form of cold sweat. "They also never left the maid quarters after that and activly hides from spiders and insectoid's like Cocytus."

That caused some displeasures among the guardians. Demi-urge and Albedo bretted the guardian while Mare wondered what would cause Entoma to be so utterly traumatized.

"Silence!" Ains commanded with a wave. "Arguing over a mistake is pitiful, instead we should focus our efforts on Aura and why she defected."

"U-Um, lord Ains, what about the demon is it relevent?" Mare asked as he timidly raised his hand, eyes not locking onto his lord.

"Possibly, but the lizardmen probbly signed a deal with a wandering demon. But, since Aura is there in the swamplands, it will be a secondary priority." Everyone nodded at their lord's command. "Also tell Cocytus that the war is over and capturing Aura is his new objective!"

"Yes sir!" They all bowed besides Albedo who stood by her lord's side.

"Good, the time draws near. Albedo go get Narberal so I may prepare for a day as momonga." The skeletal lord stood up and changed into his cursed black knight armor. "We may need more then just one side to find Aura." Everyone besdoes Demi-urge was slightly confused at this comment.

* * *

 **Sup, eight chapter done with looser end then footloose. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, peace out!**


	9. Remembering insanity

The lizardmen chirftains looked over the now rotten battlefield. The demon child's aura had darken the murky water into dense tar. Said child now merely sat in the middle of the forsaken tar swamp. They had not moved since Zaryusu's short conversation with them.

The chieftains were close together, their gazes never leaving the demon child. Zenberu clutched his mighty iron fist in wrath and terror, akin to an animal backed into a corner.

"Why is that thing still alive!? Why are we not charging, carrying the battle that will bring it's just end." The warrior chief proclaimed, waving his fist with thought it will bring authority.

His two subjugated ex-cheiftains stood in obidiant silence, not brave enough to incur Zenberu's wrath.

The priestess, however, shook her head slowly in disagreement. "I don't think so..." Her tone was quiet and unsure if she meant what she said.

"What, Why!?" Zenberu roared even if it's out of confusion than anger. "That thing is wiping out the land by just being here!" He gesture to the courrupting land to prove his point. "If we don't strike, then it won't be the bone rattlers who take our lives!"

"I know, But..." Her gaze soften at the young entity that was destorying their lands. "They look as if they're a child and..." Her gaze trailed over the dead lich's remains, though most was consumed by the tar. "They helped us, right?" She looked over to the lizardmen brothers, whom would rather look at child for study then partake in pointless arguing.

Shasuryu took a perplexed glance back a the priestess. "I'm not so sure about that, priestess. After the undead general quickly died by the demon's hands the demon had almost turned their blade on us." Zenberu smiled as if he took that statement as siding with his agreement. "So if they attack it would have ended the life of all lizardmen, so why haven't they?" The warrior chief grunted with annoyance at the dark scaled lizardman.

Crusch frowned at such a claim. "Maybe they prefer us as friends then corpses? They're just sitting there on the battlefield after all this time."

Zaryusu smiled at the optimisim that Crusch generated. "Then it must be quite the twisted friendship." The mood lightened around them, even if only by a small margin. "Still..." His eyes narrowed at the sight of the demon playing with what little remained of Iguva. "They are powerful not to mention sadistic, so attacking them would be a very terrible idea."

Zenberu growled louder at the fact of being outvoted. "So you would rather cower then face death head on in glorious combat?"

Zaryusu raised his claws to defuse the rising conflict. "I did not say that nor will I do such a thing." He flinched as he caught a glimpse of the demon child, who had stopped toying with the corpse and is now looking dead into his own eyes. "However, it would be wise not to agitate a powerful entity for no reason."

Zenberu stopped and laughed, but it did not last. "No reason? No...reason!?" The warrior lizardman forced Zaryusu to turned and look at him dead in the eye. "They are destroying our home, our lives! Is that no a good enough reason for you!?"

"They have not dealt a single blow to anyone, not yet a least." Zaryusu reasoned, though it was quite a poor one. "And the damage to 'your' home could still be repaired, Zenberu."

The warrior scoffed as he tightened his grip on the traveler. The priestess reached out to stop them, but was stopped by Shasuryu. The black lizardman shook his head, telling her that meddling will only make things worse. "It seams though we walked the same path, this is where we part." The warrior muttered as he let go of Zaryusu. "I will not be apart of a group that would risk the lives of my villagers."

Shasuryu opened his mouth in shock. "You would leave the alliance at a time like this!?"

Zenberu frowned at his words giving out a wrong impression. "No, we will stay until the threat of the bone rattelers is over. After that I will bring my men and restore what the Swamplands lost!" With that he stormed back to his hut.

Crusch looked down at the excalated situation. "Are we falling apart already, are we coming full circle?" Her tone made it sound like she has no clue on weather or not to believe her own words.

Zaryusu sighed with frustration. "No, by midday he might reconsider."

His brother had the same look as Crusch. "He's as stubborn as you, so I doubt he will." With a loud sigh and a quick dash, Zaryusu ran towards the demon child. "Brother, where are you going!?"

Zaryusu looked back at the two with an intense expression of anger on his face. "I am getting some questions answered, stay here with my mate!"

The brother reached out before he sighed in defeat. He looked back and saw a defiant Crusch and face palmed. "Damn it, my brother."

* * *

South of the battlefield the elf and the flower were dashing towards said battlefield. The elf gave several glances to the sun, about half a day till shalltear would hunt for them.

Aura gave a small glance at Flowey, unconscious and in no condition for a fight. Then to herself, she was drained unlike anything she had felt before. Most of her magic was gone and the last ditch effort for escape proved a bit more then her physical body could bare. In other words she was famished, but Firsk came before anything.

After what she pulled Frisk could be in even more danger. The thought of Frisk's corpse being drained by Shalltear or burned to a crisp by Demi-urge invaded her thoughts.

She wondered if this is what having a human friend is like, a constant fear and worry. She would chuckle at the fact that she use to thrive in the feeling of danger or being hunted, but that was only to herself.

When she thought of Frisk suffering what she had went through, the constant raids of nazzereck and even once her own death. It worried her to no end if that's what would happen to Frisk or Flowey.

Then the thought of her ex-home made her think of her creator, Bukubukuchagama. Did Buku feel this way with her own friends, this feeling of worry and fear? There was doubt in Aura's mind, she was created to tower over her own brother. To breat him and correct him, to...

Aura shook her head, forcing those dark thoughts out. Buku was her creator, a supreme being! There is no way there could be such flaws with such a mighty race, right...?

* * *

Further away from the battle field and the elf, Cocytus prepared his troops for the hunt.

He was preparing logistics with Entoma in the war room, but something was amiss with the bug maid. It was quite obvious what was wrong, but what he didn't understand was why.

Entoma was tramatized of him and refused to drink or even look into a mirror. He could tell because Entoma always stumbled when she approched him or when she spilled a pint of beer when she gazed into it.

She was scared of incestoids and that worried Cocytos because a major part of Nazzereck's personal were incestoids. It would be quite inefficient if Entoma was scared of going back home, not to mention the contant whispers he'd hear from her.

She was whi-no, it was rather a soft hum of a song with the tone being very off-key. He leaned in to hear her song, as much as a giant ice bug could and surprisingly got close enough to hear.

 _"Itzy bitzy spider climbed up the demon's spout..."_ Entoma twitched at the words, the genral guessed this was a misinterpretation of a song. _"Then came it's rage which layed the spider out..."_ Entoma was singing more off-key now. _"Out came the webs which brought about the end..."_ Entoma was now shaking in fear, unable to stop. _"Then the itzy bitzy spider got eaten by her friends..."_

Cocytos thought about the rather morbid song and decided to test something. "Entoma...?"

The spider insectoid snapped her attaention at Cocytos. _"Y-yes, master Cocytos?"_ She was trembling with fear. _"I-Is this about me spilling the drinks last night!?"_ She was full on in absolute terror now. _"P-please don't be mad at me, don't..."_

The floor guardian sighed at this. What exactly happened at the battlefield, could it be the child? "Entoma, where did you learn that song?"

She froze and looked up at him. _"S-song...?"_ She started to shake violently. _"H-haa..haaa..."_ She mumbled as the lights behind her mask grew dim. _"Aaahaaaaaaaaa, stay away from me don't eat me!"_ She didn't transform into a swarm of insects, but rather she ran outside the door like she saw the devil himself.

Cocytos remained slient then grabbed a bit of parchment, soon to be a request for lord Ains. "This child might be a more pressing matter then that traitorous elf." He swiftly stroked and finished the letter in record time. "Wait, Entoma is the one who sends these letters...damn it!"

* * *

Zaryusu froze, how could he not with the sorce of death staring back at him. The child's eyes gleamed with it's hell red dots glazed over his figure. The liquid slime that had covered them, was now shiny and cracked. Underneath the small and seamless cracks of the demon was human skin.

It shocked him that a human had attained such a horrifying power and visage. "So, who are you?" He managed to not trip over his words by his raising fears.

The demon cackled a little bit before they picked up what remains of Iguva's skull. **"Oh, to be or not to be that is the question."** They crushed Iguva's skull into find powder, which quickly eroded into black ash. **"Sorry, he was about to fade from this world. I couldn't resist such an iconic joke."** Then they let the black ash fall onto the courrupted tar below. **"To answer your question, is impossible. I had quite a name, but it was stripped from me."**

Zaryusu gulped as the demon picked up another bone to crush into dust. "Okay, but why are you here?" He flinched as a sharp bone flew by his cheek, craving a faint scar on his scales.

 **"Hehe, got you..."** They chuckled and before the lizard could even react the demon had a black knife against his back. **"It would be so easy to break you, after all I know who you care about in this world."** They stuck thier tounge out and pressed the knife, which started to pierce his scales. **"So why don't you beg for their lives?"**

He only looked back at them with a stome clod gaze. "You avoided the question."

There was a pause and then the knife was removed. He turned and saw that more was the tar skin was breaking. **"Yeah, I'm good like that."** They laughed quietly, madess trailing the end of it. **"To tell you the truth, since honesty is not a virtue and all that. I have absolutly not idea why I'm here. Well I actully do, but not in the context that you have in mind."** They snickered at the end, like they had just remembered an inside joke.

Zaryusu was silent, but nodded in understanding. "One last question." The child sat down, not caring about anything he would say. "Why didn't you end our lives, you had a perfect chance to."

The demon was silent as the solid tar skin started to molt and fall onto the ground. **"Because, it would be pointless and boring."** Zaryusu tilted his head in confusion. **"Would you eat the same meal every waking moment? No that would be boring and probbly drive you to insanity."** About half of the tar skin fell off their body, the lizardman was now certain it was human. **"That's why I'm waiting, for the big one that will make me feel the pleasure of pain!"** They cackled in insanity for about five seconds before they forced themselves to stop. **"That said can you watch my body for about...five minutes to an hour, thanks!"** As the last of the tar skin had fallen of them, they passed out onto the tar filled ground.

Zaryusu was in confusion as more questions fled into his mind. With a sigh he knelt before the child to inspect them for futher infromation or at least a hint. "They look normal, what makes them so different from the rest?" Truly the visage of the human child was so bland and innocent. The exception was their intensely closed eyes, which interested the lizardman. He pryed them opened, thankfully without scratching them out and was shocked by the very sight. "Not possible..."

* * *

Chara heaved in exhaustaion with the notebook filled to the brim with Frisk's memories. The puzzle was completed and it emenated a yellow glow before it vanished without a trace. "T-There, all finished." They scanned the empty room and the two locked doors. "Frisk, are you there. Please be alright..." They whispered as the hope they had was now dimming.

The door to the left creaked and moaned as the mental hinges gave way for it's opening. "Chara, I'm right here. Miss me?" Frisk's voice echoed beyond the door's entry and into the blank room.

Chara smiled which they have not done for a long time. "Frisk!" They shouted in happiness as the outline of Frisk emerged in the dark room. "Are you alright!? I thought I had lost you forever!"

Chara smile slowly drops as Frisk entered the empty room. Frisk had a diffrent pressese that surrounded their form, an all too familier one. "Oh, I'm quite alright. Thank you for restoring a forgotten part of my personality."

Chara grabbed the book full of memeories and held it tight. "Who are you?"

They chuckled menacingly at Chara. "I had just been asked that, and it's impossible to say." The Frisk double pulled out the true knife, unstained by monster blood. "I really despise deju vu. It ruins a perfectly good moment." The double checks the knife before they point it to Chara. "But, you are a special sort of entertainment."

Chara growled and pulled out another knife, only for it to turn to dust. "What, Ho-!?" The double then walked up from behind and placed the knife around the ghost's throat.

The double giggled as they pressed the knife. "Like I said a special sort of entertainment. You never had power here in our mind, not once." They relased Chara and kicked them across the blank room. Chara landed and rolled to their own locked door. "You don't even know what we were like before the underground."

Chara coughed as they stood up, using the door as a crutch. "We?"

The double sighed and snappped their fingers which caused Chara's door to be unlocked. "I was Frisk, what they use to be." The door slowly creaks open and ghostly hands emerge. "I only came out once or twice after our first run, try to remember me."

Chara's arm was grabbed by the ghostly hands and was now being pulled behind the door. "Frisk, please this isn't you!" Chara was now crying, possible only in this place. "You're my friend please!" Chara's entire body was now behind the door, which now vanished from the mental void.

The double looked at itself. "Yeah, but I'm not." They smiled as they picked up the book of memories. "The other half will wake up soon...!" They dropped the book in pleasurable pain as it burned them. "Damn, guess I'll have to make the most of this." With an insane smile they walked back into their own door, knife gripped tight.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm not dead yet! Well maybe, christmas break this year was torturous without writing to you guys. I made a promise to stop writing and hangout with my family. So I make this relatively small chalter as a token of good will, since christmas break is almost over.**

 **I hoped you had enjoied this chapter despite the many errors I might have done.**


	10. The calm before the blood

In the Swamplands about fifteen miles south from the battlefield, Aura laid beneath a tree. It was becoming harder to track the location of Frisk as the liquid corruption expans from it's point of contact. It was beginning to be tough to tell the soil from the liquid, even for her.

As she laid against the tree she felt the place where Flowey's petals used to be. He flinched at her touch, the pain seeping into his deep sleep. Aura frowned at the pain that Flowey felt and wondered if he could ever grow them back. She reached inside her uniform and pulled out some healing ointment. She uncorked it, poured some on her gloves, then rubbed where his petals used to be.

He groaned in pain, still asleep in his own pained mind. It looked almost as if the ointment made his wounds worse.

Aura corked the ointment's bottle and stood up slowly. "That vampire burned you worse then I thought. Vermillion Nova, why of all the things she could have cast it would have to be that?" She looked more closely at his wounds as she walked along the black liquid. "I can't even tell where the burns are, one of the only times I wish you had actual flesh."

"Fu..ck...y..ou." He whispered in his unconscious state. He attempted to slap her with a vine, only for his body to twitch. "ughh..."

Aura sighed at his attempt of revenge. "Even in your sleep you try to bug me. You should really grow up." There was a slight pause before she realized what she had just said. "Hehehe, Frisk would have liked that one."

"Tra...sh...ba...g" He moaned in anguish at the pun.

"That's a new one, but what's a trash bag?" Aura asked only to receive his silence. "Now you're damn quiet!?" She yelled at him, but only gaining more silence. "Guess I'll have to ask Frisk that one." She stared into the distance with hope. "Hold on for me Frisk."

* * *

Zaryusu contemplated on what he saw in the human's eyes. "No human I've met had that..." He tapped his foot in waiting, not daring to ignore the demon's request. "Then again they aren't a normal human, a curse maybe?"

He felt the black liquid shuddered as the child stood up, eyes still closed. **"That was a good nap, well deserved!"** They glance at the traveler with fake surprise. **"Oh, you're still here? Thought you would have booked it as soon as had I doozed off?"** They laughed a bit at the lizardman. **"Then you must be as insane as I, or do you have no fear?"**

He thought about that before answering. "No the honest truth is that I'm terrified, but not for my life." They both glanced at the Lizardmen encampment. "My brother and my mate reside up that hill."

The demon child rolled their non-visible eyes. **"Oh yeah I know, both of them are super weak."** They earned a harsh, but quick glare. **"Be glad because I only hunt the strong."**

Zaryusu soften his looked, only confusion remained. "Then why do you not leave and find more powerful opponets?"

The demon groaned from being questioned. **"What are you, a therapist? It's beacuse they are coming, someone powerful."** They smiled with pure madness and started to sing. **"Oh you live in your castle, not caring for your cattle! As an end draws to this little battle, you might feel a little bit rattled!"** As they finished they bowed to only their own imagination. **"Thank you everyone, next week will be the song 'bug season: tundra frontier!"** Their eyes went cross-eyed as they stated that.

Zaryusu didn't know what to make of that bit of insanity. "What the hell are you saying, what-!?"

The demon child placed a finger on his snout. **"Tsk, tsk, tsk..."** The demon smiled at his sudden silence. **"Good boy, now let me ask a question and this matters a lot!"** They pulled out two knives, only one that shined woth the properties of metal. **"A battle where I toy with them..."** They raised the bland knife, a closer inspection reveals that it is fake. **"Or one full of blood, pain, and madness?"** They raised the shiny knife which soon glowed a hellish red. **"The latter is my favortite~"** They giggled as they rubbed the knife against their skin. It cut them leaving a small trail of blood that dripped onto the battlefield. **"But the former's pretty good...I guess?"** They looked at the fake knife with perplexity.

The lizardman growled at such a choice. "So you asking me how you will kill them without mercy? I would rather not play your sick and demented game." He stood up and turned around, only to be facing them again. "There is no honor in it, but then again you wouldn't care am I right?"

They nodded before they started to juggle the knives in boredom. **"Hmm...the way you say it makes me sound mad, good. Now let's go deeper though into such insanity."** They stopped and presented the knives again, but both are now in leather sheaths. **"Let's play a new game with an additional choice, now pick."**

Zaryusu tried to go around them, but they got in his way again. "I said I will not play your games, demon."

They acted hurt from his insult. **"Wow, that was just rude. You don't even know what the thrid choice is though."**

He growled and placed his hands on his frost pain. "I don't care I'm going back."

The demon frowned from being interupted. **"The third choice, is me acting out your worst fears."** The lizardman frozed as the demon pointed the left knife at the encampment. **"I can see the carnage now, with two scaly cor-"**

"Alright I'll play! just give me a minute." The demon huffed at being interupted again.

The demon smiled as he started to think. **"You know most people are more heartbroken when they failed their loved ones by inaction rather then action."** They chuckled as Zaryusu looked at the hidden knives, the right one was twitching. **"10...9.."** the demon started to count down to zero.

"You've got to be kidding me, all this for breaking my honor!?"

 **"8...6"** They skipped a number and smiled from the loss of time. **"3...1."**

"The left one..." The demon pointed it at his village, so it must be the real one. "My honor is not worth everything I care for."

The demon pulled it out and it was the real knife. **"Good choice, after this I'll thank you for the bloodshed."** They laughed with madness as they twirled the knife. **"Wait hold up!"** They stopped as they looked at the derpy temmie armor. **"This is not meant for a battle of carnage!"** They slowly doffed the armor off and opened a portal to the inventory. After throwing the armor inside they pulled out a golden heart locket with the words best friends engraved on it. **"That's better, the ultimate defense."**

The lizardman's eyes twitched at the lack of armor the demon wore. It would have actually been harder to take them seriously, had it not been for their eyes.

* * *

In the grand tomb of Nazzereck, Ains watched a resting shalltear from his magic mirror and a worried Cocytus from his orb. Albedo had argued with the use of the mirror on the vampire, but Ains manage to talk her into it.

He had witness the battle and retreat between Shalltear and Aura. It gained his interest about the sudden tattoo that was on the elf's right eye just after the arrow's sun enchantment activated. All he could tell was that it was a white wing, but the short duration before the flash made it impossible to deduce the full image.

He ordered Mare to research magical wing tattoos both of racial and magical in origin. So far Mare is halfway through his reserch, but nothing on the tatto so far.

Then Ains just sat there to check up on the two beings in the mirror and orb. There was a knock at the grand gates that lead into his throne room. The doors soon opened to reveal Narberal in her adventuring outfit that to her was uncomfortable.

"My lor- Momonga is it time to go?" The maid of Nazzereck asked.

Ains felt relief that Narberal is learning not to use lord or Ains Ooal Gown while dressed up as Nabe. "Indeed there is more use for Momonga the noble adventuer then lord Ains for the moment." With a simple wave of his hand his black knight was now equipped. He was tipping from the heavy weight of the suit. "Perfect warrior!" The tipping stopped as his skill shifted to that of a warrior. "Now then Nabe, let's make Momonga a legend."

* * *

Aura dashed through the swamp at a breakneck pace, dusk was so close and so to was Shalltear. Aura could faintly see a clearing of light in the distance, hopefully Frisk was there.

Aura can discintly wear the flapping of small wings, the true vampire is near.

* * *

Zaryusu looked up at the blend of day and night with the sun losing it's dominion over it. "You never said who you are about to face."

The demon said nothing, but twirled the true knife like a disc. **"Do you believe in gods, newt?"**

He did not like where this is going. "The five tribes have different gods, but they are based on the same foundation."

The demon shrugged, making this more small talk then trying to test his sanity. **"Well let me tell you that death is only an eternal darkness with no hell or heaven. For the wills of any and all demons or angels can't control life and death, that is the reason why..."** The insane demon child trailed only for the lizardman to shrug. **"Such a mediocore reaction, guess you don't care about the superstitions of death."**

"Frisk!" A familiar voice caused the demon to snap at the source and found the dark elf Aura. The elf ran towards them with all the speed that her legs could make. "I found yo-!?" She skidded to a stop as she felt an oppressive aura coming from the demon child. She pulled out her bow the very next second and readied an arrow. "Who are you!?"

The demon gave a sorrowful laugh. **"Three times today, you know what I'm not going to awnser it!"** They snapped in a mad rage, but soon calmed down with a twirl of their knife. **"Oh, I'm going to enjoy tearing my next victim into shreads!"** Aura was about to fire, but hesitated because it was her friend. **"Just two more minutes and I'll have some fun!"**

"Frisk, Flowey's hurt and we are being hunted by Shalltear! We need to leave as soon as possible!" The elf pleaded with the demented demon.

 **"Now, I would have listened to you...probably. However this fine monster right here has chosen that I'd fight than to flee with you."** The double gave a formal bow as Aura gave an angry glare to Zaryusu.

"Hey, I had no choice but to play their game." The Lizardman commented letting the situation defuse a little. "But, who's Shalltear? Sounds like they are someone to be feared by all."

"She's a true vampire, a harbinger of blood and death...also a flat chested lier." She whispered the last part which caused the demon child to laugh. "Not something to laugh at, even concentrated sunlight could only weaken her for so much."

The lizardman nodded, understanding the full scale of the threat. "I see, I will evacuate the encampment from what little time that I can mu-"

 **"Don't bother, she's already here..."** The double stated as the air became cold and stale. **"I can feel it, the death and excitment..."** A flock of birds escaped from the southern swamp trees. **"A real battle since Undyne and Sans!"**

The two front trees that concealed the further Swamplands fell down by a powerful force. Behind the destruction was a 'busty' girl in a gothic dress, Shalltear the bloodfallen. "So, is this the human that you care for more then our dear lord Ains, Aura?"

Zaryusu looked at the dark elf in rage and shock. "So you were an ally to the lord that invaded our swamplands!?"

She gave the lizardman a sharp look. "Apparently not anymore, but don't hold Frisk and Flowey responsible for the actions of Ains Oon Gown."

The lizardman calmed down and chuckled as he felt goosebumps from the true vampire. "If we survive this then I'm sure all is forgiven."

Aura pulled back her bow, but then dropped it from a sudden pain. "Ughh...mag..ic...fatigue, why now?"

 **"I thought I made it clear that this is my slaughter kill!?"** The demon yelled at the elf and Zaryusu. **"Aura, rest up and tend to my pansy of a flower."** They winked as they waved their knife around before they finally pointed at Shalltear.

Shalltear sighed and gave the clear notion that she was not going to take the double seriously. "A kid? I thought I had seen everything." She cracked her knuckles and waved a single sharp nail at them. "You wouldn't even be a reliable nail trimmer, let alone a handicapped fight for me."

The Frisk double laughed maniacally at such an insult. **"Those words are hurtful coming from a vampire who compensates."** The double points to their own chest, which caused the vampire to fume. **"Besides, soon you'll learn that even an immortal could learn to fear death."**

Shall was beyond furious that someone would mention her, insecurity out loud. "Why you...!" She breathed in and out before laughing a gasket. "Why am I getting angry from someone who dosn't even deserve my attention. After I'm through with you, I'll kill you and everyone here as payment for such an insult!" She bellowed as she walked closer to the double.

The Frisk double smiled with pure insanity. **"Such eagerness, then let us both experience the pleasure of pain!"**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for such an important point in a small chapter. I honestly thought this would be longer, but there could only be soo many words for a single conversation. So I thought it should be short and sweet than long and roadkill.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, good night everybody!**


	11. Double versus Shalltear

In the grand tomb of Nazzereck, Albedo stood next to the throne of Ains Oon Gown. Her eyes were deeply fixated on the orb, so much so that she didn't notice that Demi-urge had entered.

He too saw what she was deeply fixated on, a fight between a human child and the true vampire herself. The sight almost made the demon himself lose his composure in a bout of laughter. "Such a mismatch, it's almost a joke."

The succubus only gave him a glance with no emotion behind it. "Yes, quite." Since the orb was focused on Shalltear's location it meant that Aura's protection from detection was also null and void. "They will all learn to not dare to defy, my lord Ains~" She shuddered at the mention of her lord.

Demi-urge pushed up his glasses in mutual agreement. "Well, lesson learnt for them. Such a shame that Aura is now one of them." He lamented only a little as he looked more closely into the orb. "So that's Frisk then? I have no idea why our lord was so fascinated with a human so feeble looking as this."

Albedo nodded before she realized something about the human. "Why are their eyes closed? Are they actually blind, how pitiful."

Demi-urge was curious as well why a human would be stupid enough to face a vampire with such a disability. However, when he looked closer he notice how the child's eyelids were incredibly tense. "They're doing it on purpose, Wait." He surprisingly got a chill on his unholy spine when the child smiled and cackled with an insane glee. "Wait, are they the ones responsible for the laughter?"

Albedo laughed, assuming that the demon was joking. "No way could a weak human be able to do that!"

Demi-urge removed his glasses as the fight was about to commence. His diamond eyes shine as they scanned every detail that was about to happen. "Nothing is impossible Albedo, so we shall see." She snorted with disgust at his quote.

* * *

Shalltear approached the child slowey, a tactic to inspire fear to those far weaker then hèr. "I'm going to take my sweet time with you, the flower, and the bastard of an elf." She promised as she wiggled her fingers.

The double whistled at the vampire. **"Yeah...by the way nice stats, seems I was right to wait."** The true vampire stopped at the claim in confusion. **"Least I know my check still works, though credit might take awhile..."**

She frowned at being ignored by such an ingrateful maggot. "Hey take this fight seriously! Death would be such a blessing for you when I'm through!" Her frown deepened when the child only smiled. "And what is 'check' anyway? A worthless skill?"

The double feign surprise and fear. **"Ohh nooo, my trick has been found out. Hahahaha as if it's worthless! However, an ignorant knucklehead like you can never understood it's properties."** The vampire was about to strike from the insult when the child continued. **"Shalltear the bloodfallen, 88 attack, 85 defense...lalalalala~"** They started to sing as the Vampire actually grew a little worried. **"Not as much like Undyne the undying or the royals, but you might be worth some excitement."** They gave a shrewd smile and revealed their eyes for a split second to the vampire. **"Be granted the pleasure of pain!"**

Suddenly a wave of intense and fatal madness filled the air, even causing Zaryusu to vomit. "W-What is this feeling, it's like my mind is made of water..." Zaryusu groaned in pain as he lost the abilty to move or comprehend his surroundings. Even the vampire felt the immense amout of ungodly maddes that resided inside the double.

Strangely Aura was uneffected by the madness and blinked in confusion. "What's wrong, why did you vomit? They haven't even fought yet?" She inquired as she slowey recovered from the fatigue.

The double cackled as the lizardman and vampire heard an eldritch-like laugh, while the elf heard only their usual laughter. **"Now, let me tell you my stats. It seems my defense and attack equipment also counts for magical defense and attack, lucky. Attack and defense are over the limit, I guess this world can't limit my weapon or armor effects to my personal stats."** Shalltear took a step back, she wasn't even sure this child was sane or bluffing. **"Agility's the same, resistance is 89, and the special ability is an unknown stat."** Shalltear grit her teeth as they know that this human must be bluffing.

"Like hell it is you maggot!" She dashed forward so fast that the lizardman couldn't even see her. Even Aura could barly keep track of the speed and closed her eyes for the worst to happen. "Die!"

In a blink of an eye the double dodged the insanly fast attack with no effort. **"Dye...no my hair is all natural my dear bitch, unlike your chest."** They joked as they stuck out their tounge at the vampire. **"There's no loot inside of it!"**

She fumed at the jabbed at their secret. "You think this is a joke, then try if you can make a joke about this! Summon household!" A heavy swarm of bats and wolves leaped out of the darkness in the forest. "Attack that worthless piece of existance!"

As they attacked all at once the child smiled. **"Challenge accepted, I'm glad you have friends of the same size!"** They vanished before several dozen red lines had decimated her entire reinforcements. **"But it's not nice to pelt them at a child, dirty horse!"**

Aura weakly raised her hand in the air. "Nice one!"

The double turned back and gave a thumbs up. **"Thanks."** They turned back to the vampire and pointed them with the true knife. **"Now then, let me show you all a magic tri-"**

"Implosion!" The true vampire used one of her most powerful and last resort spells against air controted around the double. They responded with a knowing smile before a powerful blast occur. A rain of black liquid started to rain down upon the battlefield. "Ha, no human can defeat me!" The explosion had made a huge and dense smoke cloud. It was hard to tell how many pieces were blown apart inside the cloud.

Aura felt tears well up in her eyes. "No..."

* * *

In the tomb, Albedo stood up and began to walk to the exit. "The deed is done, though it did surprise me that they actually had a chance." She gave a hollow laugh at the result. "Then again, no human maggot could possibly defeat a floor master alone."

Demi-urge was quiet still scanning every detail. Then his dimond clear eyes spots movement inside the implosion's smoke cloud. "Wait what, they still live!?" He was shocked that anything could live from implosion.

Albedo dashed back to the orb and saw the moving form as well. "Maybe some pieces remained from the implosion!?" But then the human exited the smoke cloud completely unharmed. "What the fuck!?"

* * *

Shalltear face grew paler then it once was as the human left the cloud in perfect condition. "H-how!?"

The double smiled as they showed off some foggy glasses and a self-inflicted knife wound on their right hand. **"These cloudy glasses are an excellent style of defense, by taking damage the wearer gains immunity from all attacks for three whole human seconds! Get these lovely glasses now at a Gerson's shop near you. Warning this product does prevent karma or stupidity."** They smiled after their small showmanship bout of insanity. **"In other words you only damaged the land around me by contorting the air, also that was very rude of you!"**

The three monsters all had thier jaws drop from the quick exploit. "Wow..." Was all that Aura could say, Zaryusu was still paralyzed by the madness.

Shalltear took a step back in fear, at which point she knew she lost to a degenerate human. "Y-you can't be human, no one has survived implosion before!"

They shrugged to her shock. **"Oh no you definitly would have killed me had your spell not have been so verbal. It's like this is an anime akin to DragonBall Z or Bloodlad, I personally loved that anime."** They smiled fondly at their distrubing memories before pointing a knife at Shalltear. **"Well I guess your time is up, flathead. I did promise that I would teach you to fear death."**

The moment she tried to run, the double was again in front of her. "Telepor-!?" The double gripped her mouth silencing the true vampire. She bit them, thinking they were stupid to try that tatic. Then she felt an intense pain in her mouth, like she drank a vat of boiling acid.

The double laughed as she struggled. **"Yeah, my blood is a little sour with the flavor of madness, but what can you do?"** They laughed as they tighten the grip on her jawline. **"Now, I grant you the mer-"**

"Frisk! Don't kill her!" Aura shouted, completly recover from magic fatigue. "It's not right, let her live!"

 **"Oh great another monster with the morals of-you know I'm tired of being referenced as my accursed other half!"** They shouted more angry with their name then the issue of the vampire's death. **"This is who I wa-no who I am, but I was locked away by a naive fantasy where death dosn't need to happen!"** They kneed Shalltear in the gut which caused her to cough up and accedently suck more of the acidic blood.

"I know she wanted to kill everyone and I know you want to return that feeling." Aura walked closer to them until she was face to face with the double, unaffected by their madness. "That death will always happen to even those who don't deserve it."

 **"Skip the goody two-shoes speech and get to the point."**

She sighed and put on a determined face. "I won't stop you, but don't delve into her level." They were in complete dead silence before the double gave a small, but a diabolicaly mad smile. Aura closed her eyes expecting a slash, snap, or a bloodcurdiling scream.

 **"Hehehe, fine but let's leave her a parting gift."** They stared into the tortured eyes of Shalltear. **"Face madness of my soul!"** The double was in kissing range with the vampire. The double opened their eyes and Shalltear screamed as she saw the pure and unadulterated insanity inside the double. Then she fell limp and motionless from the mind attack. **"The eyes are the gateways to the soul, mine's like a eldritch's hell gate~"** The double sang in madness.

Aura looked down at the limp Shalltear. "Thanks for not killing her." She gave the double a hug. "See, you're not so different from Fr-"

 **"I just said don't refer or compare me to my weak double!"** They growled before brandishing the knife away. **"But, I'm going to take a nap...So..."** They fell over backwards and then the aura of madness vanishes Like it never existed.

* * *

There was complete and utter silence in the tomb of Nazzereck. Demi-urge hastily put on his glasses before Albedo would snap in a rage.

Behind the throne room Demi-urge collected his thoughts on the battle. "It's harder to predict a genius then a fool, but the insane are always out of the equation..." He sighed and reveiwed the evidence in his mind. "They cracked Entoma, but Shalltear means that they could possibly break anyone's sanity. They are also almost physically impossible to catch, intelligent or lucky enough to dodge implosion, and Could wipe out a maid of Nazzereck with possibly one hit."

As the situation with the human grows more dangerous, the more Demi-urge realized that they need to be more quiet and catious with their ops.

"Ains needs to know, but not now in case the sudden awareness could break his cover." Demi-urge made a mental note to warn Ains as soon as he comes back to his grand tomb.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, every chapter seems to grow more and more short. I could make the case that this is a fight chapter, but honestly it was hard for me to do Frisk's double because of how insane and unpredictable they should act. I really don't know how to write characters with those attributes.**

 **Also before I get bombarded by correction comments, stop and listen to me please. I actually looked at both fandom wikis and was actually surprised that the true knife (It's real knife, but my version sonds cool) and the heart locket provides 99 attack and a defense stat boost. I also did the magical stat addition since all the weapons and armor in undertale appears to be made of magic and should boost those stats as well, easy example is the empty gun, temmie armor, heart locket, etc.**

 **I hope I respected both fandoms by making Frisk's double the first, actual, and (maybe?)the only threat they have. I mean I watched Overlord's three seasons and the first and only thought that came to my mind was that the humans are fucked with no real contest. So I hope I respected both fandoms by making this decision, see you guys see you next time.**


	12. Sanity's respite

As the battle between Shalltear and the double ended, so did the tension that they had brought. Aura scanned the battlefield in case the vampire brought another of her old colleges. When she determined that no one else was coming she picked up the unconscious body of Frisk and held them over her right shoulder.

She then walked to Zaryusu, who was still recovering from the madness aura. She offered the downed lizardman her left hand with a smile, though he hesitated a bit. "Are you okay? We're so sorry for bringing a lot of trouble here."

When he gazed into Aura's multicolored eyes, he sensed only compassion. "Yeah just a little disorented." He accepted the helping hand which lead to the elf pulling him back on his feet. "I'm surprised someone like you would work with a true monster like that." He gave an angry glare at the fallen vampire. His eyes widened in slight shock as Aura walked over to Shalltear and hauled her up onto the elf left shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Aura only smiled at the lizardman. "While she wanted to kill all of us, I wanted to belive we were friends once." Though Aura strained from the new weight she began to walk back into the swamp. "Frisk would hate me if I did that to an old friend." To her surprise, Zaryusu assisted the elf by grabbing both the vampire and a limp Flowey. "Hey, I had it taken care of!"

"Your friend, as much as some lizardmen would hate to admit, saved us all." Zaryusu gave her a smile of kindness, which she replied with the same gesture. "And I did promise to let bygones be bygones if we lived." She gave him a blank stare, but shrug and allowed the nice act. "Come, I'm sure my village would let you stay the night."

"I don-!?" Her belly grumbled before she realized that she hadn't had a decent meal in a while. "Well, maybe just for a bite." She gave a cheeky smile before looking at Frisk to make sure they are alright. "I'm sure Frisk would love some as well."

"Well as long as they don't feast on our bodies and souls, sure." He joked, causing Aura to stick her tounge out at him. "Haha, just a joke."

She gave a small playful jab to his back with her free hand. "Well then tell me a 'newt' one." He laughed at the pun as they began to walk to the lizardmen encampment. "C'mon, mine was marsh more worse!" The elf continued which Zaryusu replied with a light whip of his tail against her legs. "Hey, what did I do!?" She wiggled her legs in irritation while regaining back her lost balance.

He chuckled at how easy it was to annoy her. "A bit too much, rather not have my brother be angred by your many lizard puns." It was a joke though it actually made Aura dead silent. He flinched as he then realized he just might have hit a very sensitive nerve. "Sorry, di-"

"It's okay I get it perfectly. family is...important." She sounded more hollow and monotone with her response. "I'm sure you two care for each other very much."

They made it to the camp as Zaryusu spotted his brother and mate. "Yeah, but possibly not at this moment." He laughed slightly as his brother walked towards them, annoyed was an understatement. "Hey...brother." There was a heavy glare spoke everything from the chieftain's mind. "I have a favor that you and Zenberu may or may not find completely ludicrous."

* * *

In a rather large tent, Aura took several bites off some roasted fish and moaned to it's delectable taste. She looked at the lizardman traveler who sat next to her.

The brothers had a 'small' argument that lasted for an entire hour before the cheiftain agreed to let the outsiders rest for the night. "Dear brother, I still can't tell if you're crazy or if a hammer just gave you a skull check." Zaryusu's brother commented as he was elbowed by the albino lizard sitting next to him.

"Behave, you forget that it's the duty of a chief to take care of thoose in need." Crusch reminded the lizard chieftan. "They may be outsiders, but without their aid we would have moved on to the next life." Her red eyes gazed to an unconscious Frisk, laying by a newly lit bonfire.

Shasuryu sighed, he knew that was exactly the case if his brother didn't daydream the event. "Yes, but what if..." There was a pause as he was trying to find the right words for the insane 'monster' inside of Frisk. "What if they changed their mind in the middle of the night, nobody would survive."

"They won't attack you and I'm sure of it." Aura declared as she finished her third fish. "They don't want to hurt anyone, who you saw was someone else." She then stopped eating to look at Frisk's sleeping form.

Shasuryu sighed as he was going to take a huge gamble. "Okay, but at dawn you must leave immediately." The elf's sad eyes seemd to ask why he was so antagonizing to her friend. "They did some unforgivable and possibly irreversible damage to our home. While I speak for most of the lizardmen that we're glad that they saved our lives, but one more night might lead to a lot more trouble then it's worth."

Aura smiled since the reason wasn't personal, but rational. "Thank you, my friends would be grateful."

"Speaking of...what should we do with the invader?" Zaryusu asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Dump her in the southern swamps." Aura stated flatly, but not cold and emotionless. "Ains values her too much to leave her behind enemy lines. Beacuse of that he would most likely attack again with a larger force unless he happens to find her in the middle of nowhere."

"That also brings up another question of mine, who exactly is Ains? If the question's not too personal that is." The traveler handed her another fish which she gladly took with glee.

She took a bite out of the roasted fish. "To you he would be an absolute nightmare, a reaper bringing your inevitable doom." The lizardmen felt a dreadful chill as she stated that fact. "The force you fought was only a practice test for one of his guardians."

Shasuryu gazed downwards, feeling a little insignificant in the grand scheme of things. "Was the guardian Iguva by any chance?"

Aura choked on her fish a little bit. "If I was still within Nazzereck I would have taken that as a stupid joke." She gave the lizardmen sad and sympatetic eyes. "If you had fought the actual guardian, Cocytus, you would have died very quickly."

Shasuryu grit his teeth at the premonition of death that Aura gave them. "So, our alliance was useless afterall?" As he said that the other two lizardmen looked down in depressed sorrow.

"No." Aura stated with defiance, causing the lizardfolk to look back up at her. "You were able to unite against an impossible threat, to Frisk that might have been the most important thing you've ever done." The sleeping Frisk's right hand twitched at her words.

Zaryusu patted the elf on the back. "Well your friend must have faced some impossible feats on their own to think like that." He smiled before he stood back up. "I'm going to check on your flower friend's health." He left the tent and his footsteps faded away.

Crusch also stood up and smiled at the elf. "It seems the human keeps good company. I hope they recover soon." She left the tent leaving only Shasuryu and Aura alone.

The crackling of the fire soften and the awkardness of silence had risen between them. "I'm sorry." The chiftain muttered quietly, but Aura heard him.

"For what, if anything we-"

"Zaryusu told me that you might have had a family member that you miss dearly." Aura went into a dead and depressed silence, confirming the brothers' suspicions. "I'm guessing they're in Ains' command?" Aura nodded slowey, a tear escpaing her right eye. "I get how you feel, my brother was the same way."

Aura looked up at him with a dead face, a slight stream of tears running down her face. "Really?"

He nodded, handing her the last fish but she refused his offering. "Indeed, when we were mere childern when he was branded a traveler, an outcast. He was unsure of what to do or where to go now that his purpose is now unknown to him." He gave a soft chuckle at the memory. "He then lived near the pond where he had made a hatchery for fish. Confused and mildy heartbroken by his sudden banishment." Aura looked down and found the ground suddenly interesting. "So I was ordered to enforce his banishment from the elder council and the cheiftain at the time. When I got there we skipped some thin rocks across the water, he always did beat me at that game."

Aura slightly smiled, still having her eyes on the ground. "Sounds like you two were best friends rather then brothers."

Shasuryu chuckled with mild agreement. "To some yes, to others we seemed like a contrast that shouldn't really get along." Her ears perked, wanting to hear more. "Cheiftain to traveler, order to chaos, and power to knowledge." He sighed as he flipped through his family past. "After the game I told him, for once in your life don't plan every detail. Just follow your heart and let it guide you." He genuinely laughed at the memory. "He told me that it was a dumb idea, but he'll keep it in mind."

Aura smiled from Shasuryu's story. "So he was gone for a long time and yet you still treat him like a close friend."

"Indeed, but today I wish I had said common sense instead." They both chuckled at the small joke. "I bet you feel the same about your sibling, eh?"

Aura frowned because deep down she wished that she could have been a better sister. "No, you couldn't be farther from the truth and I'm to blame..." Tears started to fall from her face. "I was like a tyrant to them and I can see that now!" She grit her teeth in self-loathing anger and anguish. "I was literally controlling his every movement with my words! The only times when I couldn't is when Ains was involved and-!?"

She was suddenly hugged from behind by familiar arms. Shasuryu directed his attention to the bonfire, Frisk was now missing from their spot. Aura allowed the surprise hug from behind and slowly stopped her crying, calmed by the friendly presence.

"Please stop crying Aura, it breaks my heart." Frisk muttered as they tightened their hold on the elf. "I'm here...I won't leave."

Aura smiled at Frisk's comforting words. "Thank you, I'm glad you're back Frisk." She slowey removed the hug to face them. "I really and truly am." Both of them smiled at each other.

"Now I see what you mean by different." Shasuryu commented on the sudden change in Frisk's personality. "You two being friends now makes a whole lot more sense."

Aura looked back at him with a grumpy face. "You ruined the moment, dumb lizard." Shasuryu laughed and left the tent to give them privacy. "That was just rude."

"Soooo..." Frisk trailed on as they looked around the tent. "Where am I?"

Aura opened her mouth then paused. How would Frisk react to the reveal of an insane personality that they unknowingly had? Would they break and revert back to it, killing everyone in stride. "We are in a lizardman encampment, you passed out after we did the quest." Frisk frowned at the memory that felt like yesterday. "We had gotten lost while carrying you and then we were ambushed by a vampire. Flowey was injured in the fight but we won and the vampire is now in prison!" Aura smiled, hoping Frisk bought her lie.

"Oookay..." Frisk reached out to her and poked at her face. "When did you get the tattoo though? It looks pretty cool on you." Aura froze in fear as she had forgotten all about that.

"Oh, um...woke up with it." She gave a cheezy smile, no way were they going to buy that. She froze further, weren't they able to see through lies according to Ains? "Crazy right? I thought Flowey pranked me or something?" She screamed in her mind about digging deeper into her grave.

Frisk smiled as the lie had been bought. "Lucky, usually he draws a mustache and a monocole on my face." Aura praised her lucky stars that Ains was incorrect. "Still it's a super cool tattoo! But, I wonder what really caused it to appear on your face?" Frisk smiled as Aura frowned from a crazy idea that was coming her way. "We should go on an ad-"

"No! Flowey's still hurt, we should go back to the city as soon as possible!" Aura argued as Frisk was shocked by that fact. "Did you even listen to me?"

Frisk gave an awkward chuckle. "My head was still ringing, sorry."

Aura sighed in annoyance. "What am I going to do with you?" Frisk just smiled as Aura took their hand. "Well, want to go see Flowey?" Frisk couldn't nod their head fast enough. "Works for me!"

As Aura lead Frisk out of the tent the human looked around it once again and was surprised that Chara was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Zaryusu had checked up on Flowey near some healthy soil and he was doing well. He actually does grow petals back, but at a very slow pace. When he left, Aura and a normal Frisk dashed passed him with smiles on their faces.

Zaryusu grinned as the elf and human checked on the sleeping flower. It reminded him of himself and his brother, more of best friends till the end then a blood relative relationship. "They seem happy." He commented as he had one more task at hand. "Wonder how our vampire guest is?" He reached his destination and saw Shalltear within a pitch black tent.

The vampire's eyes were opened, but empty and hollow as if she's in another world. "If you were anyone else I would pray for your life, but you're not." He commented as he picked her limp body up, but when he turned back he saw Aura. "Thought you were with Frisk?"

She shrugged. "I was, but then I thought they needed alone time with the weed." After the joke subsided her face turned deadly serious. "However the real reason is that I still have one last thing to do." She approched him and the limp Shalltear. "Put this inside her dress, I don't need it anymore." Aura held out an expensive looking ring with intricate designs.

The lizardman took the ring and inspected it closely. "I can tell it has powerful magic, you sure it isn't the least bit important to you?"

She let out dry laugh, clearly hesitante on giving the ring away. "Yeah, it's not a useful enchantment to me anymore."

He sighed, catching her lie but understands the turmoil that giving this ring away has on her. "Okay, I promise." Zaryusu placed the ring in shalltear's false bosem, since there was not a single pocket in sight. He looked confused for a second before pushing the unrelated thought away.

Aura turned around with a thankful smile. "I appriciate what you've done for me." She looked back at him before she left the tent. "I think this is what Frisk would call a growing friendship." She grinned and left the tent with the thought in mind.

As soon as she left, Zaryusu pulled out a bottle of anti-venom from Shalltear's chest. "I thought the undead can't be posioned?" He thought about it for a few moments before putting it back. It was probably a reason completely unknown to him, if it's not meant for toxin removal.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm baaack! Seems like some people like the battle I had posted and to be completly honest with you all, I thought all you guys would hate it. But apparently you liked it, my reasoning for Frisk winning, and why I wanted to do it.**

 **Also to a reviewer who liked it so much, Nightmaster000. To awnser your question about a relationship between Aura and Frisk is possible (No guarantees when I write, trust me.), but if it does happen it would be more cute then sexual. They are still technically childern afterall, so it would be more of a crush love then the full blown lust of Albedo and Shalltear.**

 **Thank you everybody, hope you enjoyed this chapter despite my possible errors.**


	13. Untouched serenity

Morning cracked over the swamplands, it's bright rays of sunlight entered an encampment tent and struck a sleeping Aura. She grunted as more rays of morning light tickled and annoyed her. The dark elf's eyes slowly opened with an irritated glare, she was definitly not a morning monster. She rolled over in her straw bed to face the opposite wall and smiled at the lack of sunlight. Then she realized that Frisk was an inch from her face.

She rolled to a standing position now wide awake from the sudden shock. Her red face quickly changed into fury as she kicked Frisk out of the straw bed. "What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled before she crossed her arms, completly flustered.

Frisk rubbed the area of impact. "Owie..." They then stood back up with gusto, seemingly unaffected by the kick. "Well, when I saw you sleeping last night I thought that you were cold without a blanket." Frisk shakes their body to elaborate the chill of a dark night. "So then I acted as your blanket! You didn't seemed to mind, but then I felt tired and here we are!" They gave a naive grin as Aura pinched her temples in annoyance.

"Of course, what else could it have been with you?" Aura flapped open the tent's opening, which allowed the rays of light to blind her for a moment. "Well...just ask me next time, I almost punched your block off."

Frisk tlited their head which Aura couldn't tell if they're confused or if they're messing with her. "Okay, I'll ask you next time." Frisk stuck their tounge out and ran out of the tent and passed her. "I'm going to wake up flowey!"

Aura tried to grab them, but they were too fast. "Wait! I don't think he's...the morning type. Least with the pain he felt last time." She gave up as Frisk shrank in the distance, doubtful that the human had listened to her. "Nevermind, but...thank you anyway." She smiled at Frisk's intrusive, but well-meaning act of kindness. "I guess you were kinda warm." She blushed a little, but didn't notice it.

"Who is?" Aura cursed as Zaryusu snuck up on her. "Is someone sick?" Aura glared at him with the passive hate of ten thousand suns going super nova. "What, did I say something?"

"Nope, just remembering an old thought." She lied through gritted teeth, he may be nice but he's way too nosy. "So, I guess we're leaving today. Thanks for letting us stay despite the...complications we had given you." She rubbed her cheek, embarrassed at the turn of events.

The Lizardman scratched the back of his head, not used to being thanked. "Not a problem, but I would like to ask a favor." Aura nodded her head, it was the least she could do after all. "I would like to travel with your group for a while."

Aura was suprised to say the least. "Wait why, what about your brother and 'mate'?" She learned about that relationship quickly, but the word mate in a sentence was still a little strange for her.

He frowned at the thought of leaving his mate and brother. "If I could I would, but the traditions of the villages means I can't stay for long." Aura could sense his anger at the issue of his banishment. "Least until my brother can pull the stick out of the elder concil's ass." The dark elf laughed at his rude humor. "Plus the fact that I could learn a thing or two from your group doesn't hurt."

Aura's eyes turned sly. "Oh, and here I thought we were friends!" She dramatically yelled with fake anger. "But, instead you would use us, oh what a world!"

Zaryusu patted the elf's head which stopped her drama play. "Hilarious, but I just want to know something in particular about Frisk." The elf rolled her eyes because there is still so many things that she herself doesn't know a lot about her friend. "Do you know what's behind their closed eyes?"

Aura scoffed, an easy answer. "Their crimson red eyes? I honestly thought Frisk was actually a vampire the first time I saw them." Zaryusu frowned which confused the dark elf. "What, am I wrong?" She sarcasticly asked as there's no possible way Frisk's eyes could be a different color.

The traveler sighed in disapointment. "Then you don't have the answer I seek. Ask them next time you get the chance and you'll see what I mean." He turned around and started to walk away, then paused. "I'll wait by the treeline for your decision. Either way I don't belong in the Swamplands right now." After that he left, leaving behind a weird question that slowly gained more of Aura's attention.

"Maybe, but you might get hurt." Aura sadly remarked as she wondered around the encampment. The lizardmen around the encampemnt started to take it apart, their impossible war now over by the third party victory. As she walked around the encampment she heard some chanting, like a war cry. "What is that noise, wha-!?" There was a group of lizardmen huddled in a circle.

"Dam, they're still dodging Zenberu." Commented one of the lizardmen.

"I thought this was a demon, but rather it's a cowardly human." Aura started barging through the crowd. "He-!"

"Frisk! Are you okay!?" Aura yelled as she finally pushed through. "Oh, never mind then."

* * *

Five minutes ago...

Frisk thought they had heard Aura shout something important, but Flowey's health came first. As they dashed around the encampment they soon somehow found themselves lost in a maze of tents. It's strange how they get lost in the most unlikely of places, but their determimation makes them prevail such challenges.

Determination, however was not a compass or any directinal device for that matter. As such they just walked around, not knowing they're just running around in circles. On one of their determined loops they bumped into a Lizardman with a huge arm.

"Sorry, just looking for my plant friend. Have you seen him?" Even though they apologized the lizardman had an aura of anger. "Are you al-!?" They swiftly dodged a swing of the lizardman's giant arm by ducking under it. "Woah, you almost hit me!"

"That was the point, demon." The giant armed lizardman growled in anger. "You will pay for what you did to our home!" He slammed his giant arm downwards, missing the human as they side-stepped out of the way.

Frisk sighed as they thought he was talking about Chara. "Look, I'm really sorry for whatever I did!" They ducked under another arm swing. "I can make it up to you, I know I can!"

Frisk jumped over the lizardman and landed perfectly in the swampy soil, just like waterfall. "Yes, your death will save many more lives." Frisk could't resist an eyeroll from the many times they heard that line before.

"Death won't bring back your home, it will only give you more pain!" They dodged again, but the attack was slower as his stamina was running out. "Let's just talk things through and it will work out in the end." A crowd of lizardmen had gathered, watching the fight in earnest.

"Is Zenberu losing to that child, maybe it wasn't a demon?" Asked one of them, questioning the fighting capabilities of the chieftain from the Dragon tusk tribe.

"I will not lose!" His warrior mentality took hold and charged at the human. He threw punch after punch, but all of them missed his target.

"There is no need to fight, no one loses in a draw of peace." Frisk reasoned as the warrior lost more and more of his stamina. "Just stop this-" Frisk caught a drained punch from the lizardman. "Violence, please." Frisk sympatetic eyes gazed into the warrior's frenzied ones.

"Frisk are you okay!?" The voice of Aura drawed the human's attention away from the lizardman. "Oh, Never mind then..." Aura sighed in relief as she entered the center of the crowd's circle.

Frisk let go of Zenberu's fist and the cheiftain stood up and walked away in defeated anger. "I think I made him mad."

Aura patted them on the back in encouragement. "Don't worry about him, in time he'll know what a good person you are." Frisk looked at her smile and did the same. "Now, how bout we get that dumb weed." Aura took Frisk's hand and correctly lead them to the flower.

* * *

Zaryusu laid againt a dead murky tree, trying to think of the events that might happen. "Meeting Cocytus on the way? Might be able to handle it if that monster comes out." He held out Frost pain and thought about his brother. "My heart says nothing will go wrong, but it is just a dumb and optimistic thought." He respected his brother, but emotions and ideas don't mix at all. "Take care of Rororo? But how in the hell do you feed a hydra!?" He pretended the mock conversation he had with Shasuryu last night. He tossed Frost pain in the air where it twirled several times. "It has seven mouths, but only two stomachs. read a book sometime, oh wait!" He caught his weapon with a whimsical laugh.

"Wow and here I thought I was the lonely bastard." He looked back at the sudden snarky voice. It was Flowey, latched onto Aura's left shoulder. "Are you sure he isn't a nut job?" He was then flicked in the face by Aura. "Ow, you and Frisk I swear..." Frisk whistled at his small comeback.

"He's a friend and he'll be joining our party." Frisk smirked while Flowey groaned at the fact. "Now, does anybody know where the human city was?" The elf asked as Zaryusu raised his hand. "Good, see he's already pulling his weight!"

The lizardman sighed, unsure if this was a wise choice. "I assume you mean E-rantel, been there only once a long time ago." Since he rather not have Flowey throwing a tantrum about his life story, he would skip the details. "Long story short, yes I know where it is. I'm assuming you three are adventurers?"

Aura blushed at his error. "Actually, I'm not apart of their group yet. I met them just after they had accepted their first quest." She looked at Frisk who nodded. "But I'm certain that won't last for long."

Frisk grinned and did a silly pose. "Our group is the copper class, Deltarune!"

The traveler's jaw sligthly dropped. "Huh, figured with your power you should be adamantine." Now that he thought about it, it was probably a stupid reason why they're still copper plates. "But, where are your copper class plates?" Flowey and Frisk looked away from him. "You dashed off without getting them!? Didn't you read the rules!?" They whistled at his question. "You didn't read it why!?"

"We didn't understand the language." Frisk meekly admitted to the embarrassing fact. "Trust us it's a long story."

Zaryusu nodded slightly as Aura patted them on the back. "It's alright, I can't read the langauage either if it helps." Zaryusu groaned at the illiteracy of the group, maybe he should teach them how to read if he can.

* * *

They left the Swamplands and into the flat grasslands thanks to the assistance of Zaryusu. There were no animals nor clouds in the sky which gave the grasslands a powerful sense of peace and tranquility.

"It's...beautiful." Aura stated in awe, it felt like she could watch the place for eternity. "Why would Ains' want to conquer a place as perfect and peacful as this? It's nice just the way it is."

"Yeah, nature untouched by life can give most people that impression." The lizardman solemnly spoke as if reciting a bit of poetry. "You're an elf correct?" She gave him a sarcastic nod of confirmation in reply to his redundant question. "They say that out of all living beings in the world that Dryads and Elves are the closest to nature. So that feeling might be more enticing and pleasurable for you then any of us here."

She gazed back at the calm scenery, why did she ignore this the first time around!? "You may be right, it feels right for this place to be untouched."

"Well if you two are done studying the empty field then let's move it!" Flowey complained from the perch of Aura's shoulder.

The human frowned by Flowey's behavior. "Flowey, we have all been though a lot today. What's wrong with waiting here for a nice moment." He grumbled before falling into silence. "See, it's nice to relax."

They all stared into the quiet distance filled with peace, seperated by the worries of their past.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry that I could have made it to E-rantel with momonga. The problem is that I have no idea when to cut off at that point, Then would be too long and a pain to read.**

 **So thank you for ready this early cut off chapter!**


	14. Quest fulfilled

An hour passed after the serene moment at the untouched grassland. Aura had a satisfied smile on her face, which caused Frisk to smile as well.

Flowey however, was annoyed at how much time they lost just standing around. "An hour, why?" He seethed at the fact, he could have taken a nap if he really wanted to.

Aura gave him a sharp glare. "What's the rush you weed? You could have actually enjoyed it if you wanted it to." She crossed her arms and stuck her tounge out at him.

Zaryusu sighed and looked at Frisk with curiousity. "Do they always act like this?" He asked as Flowey whispers something rude in Aura's ear, which caused him to be flicked hard by the elf.

Frisk giggled as the two bickered about the meaningless subject. "It's how they expressed their feelings as friends." The human clasped their hands together as if to celebrate. "It's wonderful to see them together as friends now!"

Aura and Flowey glared at the child. "We're not friends!/Please like I would be friends with this pansy elf!" They both shouted causing Frisk to laugh.

The human winked despite their closed eyes. "Well least you both agree on something." They turned to some tall and dry grass. "Hey do you three think they could be best friends!?"

There was silence as Aura drawed her bow and Zaryusu took out his Frost pain. "Frisk, who are you talking to?" Aura asked with her concentration on the grass.

Frisk was confused at her reaction. "Well the goblins, who else am I talking about?" At the mention of the monsters, three goblins with bows stepped out. "Hey guys, how are you doing!?"

Aura stepped out in front of frisk, protecting them from possible goblin fire. "Who are you, are you here to ambush us?" Her tone was ice cold as she pulled back an arrow made of light.

The three goblins dropped their bows and kneeled at them. "Sorry, we're just making sure that our champion was protected!" A goblin cried out, trying to defuse the situation.

She lessened her pull at the goblin's statement. "Champion?"

They all nodded furiously. "Yes, the human champion who killed Os'g with one fatal punch!" One pointed at Frisk while another flexed to demonstrate raw power. "Such power should have respect, even the ogres worship you for such a feat of pure strength!"

Frisk frowned about the worship that was garnered from a kill. "I'm sorry that I killed him, I only wanted to knock him out." They bowed to the goblins, truly sorry for killing Os'g. "Please forgive me..."

Aura frowned beforeing putting away the bow. "The past is past Frisk, don't beat yourself up over it." She gave a curious look over the goblins. "So are you hunting or..." Her tone was rather threatening towards them.

The middle goblin nodded. "Yes, Yes! By champion's decree we are only allowed to hunting foxes or the occansional wild boar!"

Zaryusu just looked on in confusion, Frost pain all but put away. "So, these were the goblins your quest was about? I'm impressed they had followed your commands to this point and so far as well. Usually they only take orders from ogres, yet ogres worship you as well?"

Frisk frowned at the continued mention of the quest. "Yeah...but I just wanted them to stop messing with caravans or whatever." They did however crack a smile at the fact that the goblins had listened to them. "I'm glad you guys kept your word, I'm so proud!"

Aura groaned as she determined the goblins were definitly not a threat. "You're so naive Frisk."

The trio of goblins grinned at their champion's words. "You're not only powerful, but kind as well champion Frisk!" They cheered raising their bows for Frisk.

Frisk blushed from the goblins' praise. "Um...thanks guys?"

Zaryusu gazed at the goblins then at Frisk. "So do you have proof that you pacified the goblins? I doubt the guild will take your word for it."

Color vanished from the human's face. "P-proof, um..."

Zaryusu facepalmed at the novice displayed that contradicted what Frisk was like in the last battle. "I take that as a no, why not bring these goblins along as proof you did your due."

"Finnally some sense in this group." Flowey snarked before getting another flick on the head by Aura. "Arggh!"

"Behave or else..." She ordered which caused Flowey to remain silent. "Good boy."

Frisk chuckled before facing one of the goblins. "Well I think my Lizard friend has the right idea. Why not join us for a spell my goblin friends!"

The goblin trio looked at each other, all three nodded slowly. "For a request from our champion, why not?"

Frisk grinned before they dashed off, incoting the others to do the same. "Then come on slow pokes, hurry up!" They shouted, giggling all the same.

Aura grinned at the challenge. "Oh no way are you going to outpace me Frisk!" The dark elf gave chase with a hearty laughter.

Zaryusu sighed before running after them with the goblin trio. "Hey, I'm the only one who knows the way back!"

* * *

Inside the adventurers guils, Momonga was carrying a giant severed head that once belonged to a ballisk. A nasty creature who's scales are as hard a the crystals they devour. He sat the giant head on the counter, a bloody Nabe trailing behind him. "I belive our quest is done." He stated simply as a shiny plate gleamed around his neck.

The quest giver nodded, though inside she was terrfied of the power the black knight dispayed via severed head. "O-of course, adamantite adventuer Momonga." She heaved a hefty bag of silver and gold coins. The bag itself made the surrounding adventurers whistle at such wealth.

Momonga raised his hand, denying such reward. "No thanks, rather I want everone here a drink to such a display and as an apology for those of a faint heart!" There was an uproar of applause and praise from the guild. Nabe gave him a questining look, but can understand his logic. To gain trust of the adventures of the guild in case their valuable information becomes dry and scarce.

The quest giver nodded and pulled the wealthy bag away. "Okay, I'll be sure that happen Momonga." She smield a kind smile, which reminds the undead adventuer of someone.

"Ah yes, has Frisk returned from their quest?" There was a silence and drop in the surronding mood. "What, did I say something wrong?"

The quest giver frowned, unsure of she felt terror or sorrow. "Well, they havn't returned yet. I would assume they have died, but there hasn't been any activity where they were sent. Almost as if the area is a monster dead-zone."

Momonga tlited his head up at the new term. "Monster dead-zone?"

A silver plated adventurer touched his shoulder to draw his attention. Nabe almost cut off his entire arm for that, almost. "You don't know I'm surprised that you don't. A monster dead-zone is what we call an area without threat, like towns but in the wilds. They usually never happen unless somthing or someone terrifies them."

"Like a full grown hydra or an elder lich, that would cause goblins to think twice before popping up!" A copper plate shouted raising a newly filed mug. "So your buddy may be someone's snack right now."

Momonga or rather Ains knew better as he knows where the child is at this point. "I see, tragic for one so young to fall victim to a higher threat."

Nabe spat on the floor, inciting some growls on the more empathetic of the adventures. "Well, then they should have stayed home instead of fighting a more powerful foe like a moran."

Momonga gave Nave a slap on the back of her head. "Nabe, behave yourself. They were but a child, I'm surprised they were even accelted in the frist pl-!?" He was then weakly tackled by a small yet familier form.

"Momonga, long time no see!" Frisk beamed with a smiled up at the black knight. "I had such an adventure and-" They noticed his shiny plate. "Ohh, you must be so famous now."

"Frisk, damn it how are you so fast!?" Nabe and Momonga reconized the voice of Aura as she entered the guild. "I swear tha-!" She saw the two and reconized them at that very second.

"Hey, you two/Champion wait up!" Zaryusu and the goblin trio made it to the guild with wary breaths.

The adventures of the guild paused before drawing out their weapons. "Monsters in the city!"

Before they charged Frisk quickly got in between the humans and monsters. "Wait, they're friendly monsters! Please hear them out!"

* * *

There were two tables set aside in the guild. One had all the adventurers and the quest givers in the guild. The other had Frisk, Flowey, Aura, and the rest.

"So you see, that's the what happened on my quest." There was a bunch of skeptosim in the other table. "I'm serious, the goblins and ogre are super friendly now!"

"Champion Frisk is right, we won't hunt human or other people. Just animals and truly nasty monsters." Frisk gave a slight glare at the goblin trio. "If they premit it of course..."

A gold plated adventuer shrugged, still not buying it for one second. "Yeah sure and they really just one punched an ogre to dust."

Aura slammed her group's table with more force then she had intended, causing it to snap. "Are you calling my best friend a liar!?" She tried to be calm, but such an insult to Frisk's pride really pricked her skin. "Every word they tell is the truth, even if it is hard to believe."

Momonga from the other side, raised a mug to them. "Well, what about the vampire?" The dark knight took a swing of the drink. "Even I would doubt such a feat, they are a powerful undead race."

"He does have a point, vampire quests are legendary to obtain because of that reason." the quest giver verified Momonga's statement. "And this lizardman can back up the claim?"

Zaryusu was silent, it was certainly a different place then before. "Yes, but the exact details are hazy. We almost died, thankfully we pulled through."

Momonga nodded tonthe traveler. "Not much room for faith now is there." He looked at the quest giver. "It is clear to me that they completed their original quest."

A gold plated adventuer looked surpried at his decision. "Really, I know the kid's your friend, but do you really belive them?"

Momonga took another drink of his beverage. "It would explain the rapid appreance of the dead-zone, would it not? A pacified monster village that would now only hunt animals would definitely lead to that happening." There were nods of agreement with his logic. "However everything else is most likly false, but the end is what truly matters isn't it?"

"I would accept that Momonga." Frisk agreed flatly, a little ashamed yet happy that no one believed them. "You can go home now you three."

The three goblins wanted to refused and continued to argue about how strong the human was. However Frisk was their champion, so how could they refuse the human's command. "Y-yes champion..." They got up and walked out of the guild with dispointment.

Aura gritted her teeth by the adventuers rudeness and hubris. "You, why, I...arghh!" Yet she could not argue with Momonga's sharp and cold reasoning.

Zaryusu nodded at the knight's decision, it was what he would do in this situation. "I agree with him, despite what I have seen."

Aura looked at the lizardman with anger as the other table dispersed to their usual activities. "I know...but, It's not fair!"

She was patted on the back by Frisk. "Life's not fair, but we must make what we are dealt." They smiled with hope, Aura wished she could do the same. "So let's play it's game and draw in peace!" Frisk's words were so hopeful, much more then what the dark elf deserves to hear.

"Yeah..." Aura smiled, happy that she was lucky enough to be with a friend like Frisk. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Her resolve restored by Frisk's own determination to not give up. "So what if it's one quest!? It's just one stone to the pathway of being recognized!"

Flowey chuckled, silent so he could see how this would all go. "Aww, I thought the pansy elf would give up..." He was flicked by Aura, to happy to even care about his words. "Did you hear me pansy elf!?"

Aura gave an excited smile to her flower friend. "Yeah and you know what, I'm too glad to care about your insults!" She gave the flower a noogie, which he tried to resist her fist. "It's like walking on sunshine!"

Zaryusu laughed at the group's bickering. "Now I can definitly see why you're all best friends." He eyed the counter which was now manned by the quest giver. "If you'll excuse me for a moment.."

As he strolled away, Frisk joined the rough housing. "Okay you two, let me show you how to really wrestle!"

Aura managed to put the two down with strained effort. "Ah ha! Aura wins th-Woah!" Flowey now pined the two, then Frisk, and the cycle then continues.

Nabe watches them from a distance. "How could you betray us for a human worm!?" She cursed under her breath at Aura's treachery.

Momonga from behind could only see them as childern who don't know better. "Frisk is just showing them how to be a child, it will pass like a phase after all. Nazzereck is her one and only home, she will soon realize that."

Nabe grit her teeth, her sword arm twitching. She wanted to evicerate the childern and the flower, but the image of Nabe must remain. "Whatever you say Momonga, for the glory of Nazzereck."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with a chapter that took a bit of brain power to make it fit. From the goblins to the end, it felt really complcated for me so I went what came naturally. So to me it feels mushed together, so tell me how you guys felt about this chapter.**

 **Also I need your opinion and I feel like no one will enter a poll if I create it so...**

 **Should I show you what's going on with Shalltear's mind next chapter, or just continue with Frisk's group for now?**

 **Thank you, Mysterious Jester is now out!**


	15. To be human

The darkness of sleep, a silent yet blissful feeling for some. When the flickering light forced two crimson eyes to wake, they were filled with dread with what awaits them.

The red eyes scanned the decrepit and dim room before them. It was barren as was the somber mood that resonated with the owner of the eyes. Save for one full body mirror, cracked and decayed with misuse and time.

With the annoyance of the flickering lightbulb above they fixed their messy silver hair. Their mother and father would be very displease if they exited their room like that. It took some time and small weaves of straw that they manage to smuggle under their pillow to fix the short mangled mess of silver hair.

They quickly put on a worn and torn sweater and shorts, one of the few clothing items they had.

"Sally! Get down here right now!" A booming voice shouted, causing the room to shake ith the same fear.

"Y-yes father!" She shouted back, not daring to disobey him. "I'm coming down..." Her sentence was more of a way of praying then a statement of what she was going to do.

Sally opened the only rotten door that lead into her room with a solid creak. She always felt like crying when she would walk down those dark stairs that hearld her fears. When she reached the bottom of the stairs her mother was waiting with a shadowed face that seemed to expect disappointment.

"Hmm...seems you're 'tolerant' to look at this time. Now to go to school you wretched abomination." The shadowed face that was her mother commanded, which she obeyed without question.

Sally walked out of the house and into the town that was her personal hell. Even if she can't pronounce the name, she at least knew what the word hell meant from her parents. As she walked she hid among the shadows of the suberban allyways, wanting to be hidden by the other demons in her life.

She she drew closer to school the shadows dimmed with new light and the alleyways grew more scarce. Sally would call this devil's row as the students would hangout here with a silent manhunt for her.

She grew still as a pod of boys and girls passed by her. Lord knows what happens if she were caught, the unbearable pain and tourture that would occur.

As she finally made it to her school, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows. She prayed for mercy, expecting a very ferocious and violent beating. Mercy answer her call as the student who pulled her was her only friend in this world.

A blind boy by the name of Matt who thankfully was her angel in this hellish life of her's. "I wouldn't go in there, Tim and Billy are waiting for you in there." She thanked her lucky stars that he was waiting for her today. "Uh...could you help me find my class in return please?"

Sally sighed in the humorous moment, of course he would get lost again. "Sure, anything for you Matt!" She stuck out her tounge in pseudo-happiness, not wanting him to worry. "Take my hand, okay Matt?" He reluctantly took her hand and she swiftly lead him through the shadows and detours of the school.

"You really do know your way around Sally. How do you do it?" Since he was blind he had no prejudice against Sally for her abominable looks. "Aren't you blind yourself?" She gazed in slience at his shadowed face, that was the wrong type of blindness.

"I can't see your face, but everything else is fine. Nobody cares about that detail though." She lamented at the fact that everybody except him hates her. "My parents thinks it's because of my eyes, but they also connect it to the devil like the bastards they are."

He frowned a bit from her choice of words. "Language Sally. So..." He trailed on as she lead him to his first class. "Which devil...Lucifer, Diablo...Beelzebub?"

She laughed a bit before she let go of his hand and directed him to his class. "You always know the most random and strangest of things, but no it's az...as...ar?" She always had a hard time pronouncing it's name.

"Asriel? That's an angel of death not a devil like most people believe." He smiled as he gave that little lesson to the albino girl. "Asgore though is a king long forgotten, but he is presumed dead." Sally frowned as she wonderd who he was talking about.

"Who is As-!?" The bell rung throughout the hellish school which meant their time is short. "I guess I'll ask you next time Matt." They both smiled before going along their seperate ways.

* * *

Sally was slammed hard against the bathroom wall. The force caused her to dry heave and cough from her aggresser's blow. "S-stop, please what did I do?" She was kneed in the gut by her oppresser.

"Just looking at you just make us sick, that's why you whore!" A shadow with a female's voice yelled kneeing Sally again. "When will you learn that you are a worthless stain that must be washed away!?" The beating continued like that for an hour, the saving bell finally decided mercy the battered girl. "Hmm...saved by the bell an hour later, seems god is on our side here. Give the stain a clean flush."

Sally's battered body offered little resistance as the shadowed girl's cohorts forced her head down a toliet. She was about to drown before being pulled out at the last second before her blurry death. It seemed like such a mercy for her now, something she now wants more then anything.

She was then tossed across the bathroom floor like a sack of flour. The cohorts gleefully laughed at the tortured girl. "We would do you in, but a worthless abomination like you is not worth tossing our lives away." They reasoned as they left the restroom cackling at their work.

Sally was crying, or was that the toilet water that was forced onto her? She mentally cried out about why she was forsakend so? to endure so much pain for a reason unknown to her. She lied there with not a care for classes that didn't bother to teach her squat.

"Sally...Sally is that you?" Matt entered the girlsroom, his enhanced hearing lead him to her sobering. He smelled the water and blood that emitted from her person. "Dear god, What happened to you Sally?"

"T-that's what I w-want to know..." She was sobering, but being used to this treatment for years left her a little numb to the pain. "Why does e-everyone hate me?" She hugged Matt, her negative emotions now becoming unbearable to handle.

"I don't hate you..." He smiled with sorrow as he stroked her silver hair, like he was helping a fallen puppy. "There is always someone who cares about you, just have to look in the right and proper places."

She looked up at him with a renewed hope for her future. "Really?"

He nodded, despite his blindess he could see her smiling. "Yeah, let's go to the nurse." He helped her up and they walked to the nurse with the aid of Sally's directions.

* * *

It was the end of the day, a infinitely recycled hell for Sally. Matt though, he made it feel like she was in heaven for a small moment and it made her smile from ear to ear.

However it dropped as she entered the cafeteria, which had the exit with the least amount of students and tecahers. She saw him, Matt in a mangled form around a dozen grinning students. His walking stick was bent from a constant blows on Matt's deformed body.

"Do you think he's dead?" Asked a female voice.

"If he is it'll serve as a lesson for those who care for abominations like her." Replied a deep voice, though Sally was too much in tears to care.

"What about his shitty stick and the body?" Inquired the female.

"My father owns the scarpyard, we'll crush them into nothing if he is truly dead."

That was her breaking point, a new low of insane mentality that she never ventured before. She looked at a chief's knife in the kitchen and then all she saw was a dark crimson red. **"No more..."** She could only abstarctly smile about what happened next.

The next thing she knew was falling down a dark abyss and crashing onto a bed of flowers.

* * *

There was a haze in her mind, trying to remeber what happned after the red. Everytime she tried though on the flower bed, she only gained a memory full of red static.

"What happend, where am I?" She ventured down the rocky corridor as she blacked out once again.

Now she was face to face with a buttercup with a shadow over his face, was it talking to her? Then the flower was blasted by a ball of fire and a giant goat entered her field of vision.

She blacked out again, though she could feel the memories that she lost. The goat's name was Toriel and the monster saved her from the flower. Toriel guided her through the ruins and finally to her home. Then they fought, but Toriel spared her for her tenacity. The emotions from the memories seemed to hit her as well, a feeling of deep sadness. She wished Toriel could be her mother instead of that woman that birthed her.

Now the haze was over and she was now in a snowey forest, what is with her fading memory? With no choice but to walk forward they ventured into the snow. A feeling of dread filled her from behind as she turned around.

The haze returned again for Sally as she retunes the memory from her haze. A skeleton played a funny prank on her and indirectly showed her to his brother. The taller one was so naive and relatible of wanting attention. The shorter one told jokes and continued his pranks, it made her smile and felt a sense of happiness and long awaited bliss.

The haze didn't stop, it was like her mind was now a static television. She fought the taller brother, which was more of a pity squabble as he tried not to fatally wound her. It reminded her of Matt and his kindess, a sadness filled her watching heart as the lost memories play out.

Then there was the date with him, she'll admit she blushed before laughing at the awkardness of the situation. Then she saw Undyne the captain of the guard and all she could say was that the fish was intense.

A tryhard hero who really didn't like humans, who could blame her. Then Sally spared her with a glass of water in a volcanic area, surprisingly Undyne replied with a spare of her own.

Then the taller skeleton forced a date on the two of them. It was rather hectic and the house burned down as a result, though Undyne was strangly cool with it. Sally guessed it happened more often than not.

Then after marching through an impossibly hot hotland, pun intended, she met Alphys. Sally sweared she saw the most biggest nerd in her life, then there was the robot. A gameshow host with a killer agenda, though with her own experiences from acting in fear she could tell it wasn't the case. After falling through with the rather hillarious quiz, the robot fled.

After that Sally met Muffet the spider, she really wished that it was just a pun she made up. All she could say was that she is now terrified of the word cupcake and that spiders, were not all that bad. Muffet really seemed to care about her family, even if the spider uses their corpses in the treats.

Muffet or toriel would make a better mother then that woman. It was a stray thought, but it was the solemn and only truth to her. She made it to the core, a giant machine that powered the entire underground. It shocked her only a little that the robot refurnished it to his own desires.

Speaking of which the robot made her fall over laughing at two points. A dress play that happened earlier and during their final battle. When he exploded and transformed into a literal anime protagonist. Sally knew it was Alphys doing and nevertheless the fight continued with a deadly dance off.

He wasn't the killer robot or a massive dick as Sally first thought. He cared so much for his fans rather then his own personal gain, even thowing away his freedom for them. It was like his fans were close family members and now there was a feeling of anger in Sally's heart. Why wasn't she born into a lovely place like this then the hell on the surface?

Then she met the stout undead again who judged her as a kind and merciful person. However he then questioned her if that is what she really is or if it's just a mask.

Then Asgore, she remembered the name from her hopefuly living friend. A forgotten king which ruled over monsters and in war with humans. She felt only pity for the king, whom Sally had learned lost his only children to humans.

When she defeated him there was now only darkness. There was a voice in her mind, her own and it terrified her.

 _"Did you really think it would end like this?"_ It was condecending and mocking towards the albino. _"Sunshine and rainbow, friends at the end? You're pathetic Sally Terrence, too much of a coward to see the real truth. Your own horrible and despicable truth."_

"W-what are you talking about?" There was another haze, but it was so much more clear than the others. "Wait, Toriel?" Toriel was severly injured and when Sally turned to see the cause, she was in terror. It was herself, holding a plastic knife that was covered in dust in satisfied glee. "N-no! I would never do that, you lie!" She turned to the goat monster to push them away from danger. She was distrught as she phased through them like a ghost. "This isn't real..."

 _"Truth is stranger then fiction, dear little Sally. So just sit back and watch as you murder your new friends in cold blood."_ Toriel let out a scream of pain as Sally tried to block out her senses. The screams seemed to pierce through her hands and it embalmed itself into her mind.

Then the taller skeleton was in veiw, arms reached out in forgiveness. "S-stop, please!" Sally's double swiftly cut of the undead's head, giving him a few seconds to say some heartbreaking words. "I can't take this anymore..."

Then Undyne despite being in a more powerful form, it wasn't too long before she too fell. "This world will live on...!"

Sally was now crying before the carnage as the spider, robot, skeleton, and Asgore himself fell. She was now completely broken, a sobbering mess in her mind. Then it began again, the carnage of her friends continued in an endless slaughter of genocide.

 _"I could watch this forever, how about you?"_ The albino said nothing, her sanity all but gone in misery. _"No..? Then lesson learned about why no one should control another's life."_ The voice seemed to suffocate Sally, but she didn't care anymore.

Sally's vision faded to black and back into her blissful sleep.

* * *

Two crimson red eyes opened to a lavish room. The occupant sat up in shock before getting up and walking to a fancy mirror. Nothing was starring back like an empty void and a depressed question arose. "Who am I, Shalltear the bloodfallen or Sally Terrence?" A tear escaped her eye, emotions unfelt by Shalltear yet it's all to familiar to Sally.

The door opened revealing a shakened Entoma on the other end. _"Oh, you're finally awake."_

She wanted to say Muffet in sheer anguish, but she knew better as the vampire Shalltear. "Y-yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

 **Well Nightmaster000, what do you think of this sort of mental torture. To give the emotions of humanity to an undead that has been starved of it, maddening isn't it? To feel sadness, anger, joy, compassion, and empathy for the first time and all at once?**

 **Yeah I hoped you liked this even though this was mostly a summery, mysterious jester out!**


	16. The weight of her sins

After the vampire replied to the frightend Entoma, the door closed shut. "Am I really okay after experiencing that lifetime of hell?" She grit her teeth at the conflicting emotions of her two lives. "Damn that child, making me go through that!" She flung her countertop items onto the floor in a fit of rage.

With one last look of disgust at her items she quickly got dressed. She looked at the mirror with her red gothic clothes being the only thing visible. It felt wrong and off as she spent a nearly a dozen years living in forced poverty and squalor. She shook the off feeling away, a drink would probably do her some good.

She left her room without giving a thought to her breast stuffing.

* * *

The fungal monster, Sous-chef, has two simple functions that he was made for. To tend the bar of Nazarick with clean efficiency and service for the monsters that wish to unwind.

Sous-chef of all days was confused by the pressence of Shalltear and her behavior. She just sat there, two stools away from the wall, just staring at the stool to her right. The fungal monster rarley talks unless asked a question or if someting happens to his bar. "Shalltear, you've been staring at that stool for half an hour."

She dosn't even look at him while waving her hand dismissively. "Sorry Grillby, just give me a moment." She doesn't even know she called Sous-chef by a diffrent name, it rang several warning bells in the fungus' head.

"Grilllby? Who's that lady Shalltear?"

The vampire snapped out of a reality that was her eternal nightmare. "Sorry, Sous-chef please ignore that."

Now there were more warnings for the fungus to worry about. Shalltear would yell at anyone who prys into her private business, friend or not. Also, now that he looks at it, she forgot to stuff her breasts. She was usually very insucure about that part about her, being a love rival to Albedo and all.

He pulled two scrolls from underneath the counter, the 'silent' spell enhancment and a message spell. "Okay, but are you feeling alright? You were out for quite awhile, Lord Ains was worried."

She smiled at the lord's name. "Yeah, but I'm glad I was still able to please him. He's the only one who really cares about me." She then looked at the fungus strangly. "What would you consider Ains to be? A friend, Family, or something else?" To Sous-chef's surprise she dropped the lord formality, something was definitely wrong with her. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" She looked rather annoyed with the fungal bartender.

"N-nothing lady Shalltear, if you will excuse me for just a second?" He exited to his small personal quarters. With the two scrolls he set them aflame. "Demi-urge, it's urgent."

* * *

Demi-urge was around a mess of reserch papers in the tomb's royal study. He decided it would be best to research mutilple possibilities about Aura's tatto with Mare and what kind of human Frisk must be. He saw the raw power, yet they still toyed with the true vampire. Even if they say implosion could kill them, the verbal part got Demi-urge the most worried.

"So any spell with an obvious name like true death or implosion will cause this Frisk to use the glasses." He must admit that the thrill of finding a tough solution for the demon child is exilerating even if it was massively time consuming. "Mare, how far have you gotten!?" He yelled with his blaring voice reaching the other half of the study.

"About a third of the way, still no matches even in the older tomes!" Demi-urge heard the quiet voice of the little brother of Aura and frowned with the lack of even one result. "Do you think this is something that even the su-!?"

"There is gotta be one clue Mare, keep looking!" Demi-urge knew of the knowledge the tomb's creators gathered over their lifetime. It was nearly a immeasurable amount of ancient knowledge, one clue has to be there. Then the was a buzzing noise, someone wanted to communicate with him at a precious time like this. "You're wasting valuable research time so it better be important."

"Eh sorry about the interruption Demi-urge." The demon knew the voice of Sous-chef, not a monster who normally wastes his time. "It's about lady Shalltear, I'm afriad she may be becoming like the traitor Aura."

"Really, tell me the whole story. Anything helps if this correlates with Aura's betrayal." He whispered knowing the importance of keeping such classified information secret.

"Well, now that I think of it the reasons are of little note." Demi-urge was now worried that this was actually a waste of time. "They called me Grillby, keep staring at the stool next to the wall, didn't eh 'stuff' her assets." Demi-urge kept track of the fungus' report detail by little detail. "They called our lord Ains without his important title and...she actually apologized to me."

Demi-urge does concur the reason are many and possibly small. But anything is useful at this point in his research. "I want you to observe them, I'll have some of the maids stalk her when she leaves." His eyes grew sharp, nothing that is unknown to him won't stay that way for long. "Make sure she dosn't leave your sight until they arrive."

* * *

Sous-chef sighed and opened the door back into his bar. Shalltear was still just staring at the stool with sad eyes. "Lady Shalltear..." She didn't respond, lost in her little world. "Shalltear!"

She snapped back at his attention. "Oh, sorry I zoned out again." She tugged at her outfit's collar, now feeling a little parched. "Could I have some milk?"

"Milk? Not the usual red wine?" Shalltear shrugged at his question as she was too tired to even care. "Very well then."

As he ducked under the counter, Shattear thought about the changes in her preferences. Perhaps the child she was in her other life was affecting her, giving her the emotions that she wouldn't even consider as possible. That ordering the milk was a way of perserving the few positive things that happened in her other life as Sally.

Her hand touched the glass of milk as soon as it was placed on the counter top. She chugged it down, it was cold and refersing unlike the warm red wine she would down on a daily basis. "Thanks, this is really good." She stood up and turned towards the exit with a slightly hollowed smile. "Might have it again later."

Sous-chef was worried, the maids weren't here yet and Shalltear was leaving. He tapped the counter which grabbed the undead's attention. "Say, have you ever played a card game before?"

She sat back down on the stool as Sous-chef lay down a deck of cards. "Yeah, when there's not much else to do." The fungus nodded as he dealt a series of cards to the vampire and himself. "What type of game are we playing?"

Sous-chef thought about it, making it up as he went. "21, try to get cl-"

"Yeah I know the rules, played it once before against Aura so I could shut her up." The vampire giggled at the memory, she always did find Aura very annoying yet charming in a way. "She's lucky that I didn't drink her till she was a dry husk. Shame I couldn't bring her back so I could whip her ass at this again!" She let out a laugh reminiscing a time to her long ago. She was a little disappointed at the lost of an ally like the dark elf. "Hit me..." She grit her teeth as she didn't get the right card. "Hit me again. Fuuuu...I stay." She strained as she passed the 21 limit.

* * *

Alpha and Delta arrived at the bar entrance, spying on Shalltear. Delta's only eye zoomed in on the vampire, who was enjoying the game rather then paying attention to her surroundings.

"Target sighted, awaiting orders Alpha." Delta's voice was monotone, focused soley on the mission at hand.

"Shadow the target, record and report all that we see. Terminate if betrayal is imminent." Alpha ordered, pushing up her glasses with metal hands.

* * *

Shalltear slamed on the countertop, losing thirteen times in a row. "You have got to be cheating me?"

"Was that a pun?" Shalltear shrugged as the answer was unknown even to her. "Well, ready for another round?" As the mushroom shuffles the vampire stopped his hand.

"Nah, I know when I'm beat. See ya." She gave a goodbye salute as she left the bar. An unsettling feeling pricked at her neck, like the human emotions and vampiric instinct had told her she's being watched in the shadows. She looked back, ready to pummel the prying eyes and froze.

To Alpha and Delta the vampire spotted them in a near instant as expected of a floor master. To the vampire however, she saw Undyne and the robot glaring at her with their bright eyes. Delta aimed her signiture rifle at the vampire, which to Shalltear was Undyne raising her spear.

 _"You have to try a lot harder then that to get rid of me!"_ The reverse mermaid illusion spoke in place of a silent Delta. _"Now pay for your crimes against monsters!"_

Shalltear gripped her head unsure of what reality was true anymore. "Y-you can't be real, you're just a nightmare." There was clear fear in her voice which caused Alpha to step forward to confront the maddened vampire.

 _"Oh, darling I'm pretty sure you're the real nightmare."_ The robot spoke in place of Alpha who asked her a simple question. _"Now for the sequel of attack of the killer human, heroic tag team!"_

Now the vampire was in total terror and was experianceign humanized regret. "N-no, please I'm sorry!" The two illusions that swallowed her reality approched with vengence being their only thought. "S-stay back!"

Alpha and Delta saw the tramatic break down and concluded that Shalltear was a danger to Nazarick and to herself. "I think you should go back to your room lady Shallte-!" The vampire changed into her world-class armor. "Shit, Delta time to intervene."

To their surprise the vampire just use her battle armor to get away from them as quickly as physically possible. "No please stay away, I don't want to hurt you!" Since Shalltear was a high ranking floor guardian she quickly outran the maids. "No...no...nononono!" Was all that she could say as the human emotions of Sally completely took her over.

When she made it back to her room she switched back into her usual outfit and went to barricaded her room. She pushed her dresser, praying it would be enough to stall her illusion of past sins. She then sat against the dresser in a fetal position, actually crying from the sudden tramatic experiance.

Then there was a knock on the barricade a few minutes later. On the other side was a concerned Sebas who learned of her freak out. "Lady Shalltear, are you okay?"

No, she was definitely not okay. She was still sane enough though at least to tell it was Sebas and not another one of the nightmares. "Sebas, is it really you? Do you belive in sins amd reincarnation, I remember Touchme talking about it once." Sebas tried to open the door, but Shalltear forced it to stay shut. "Let me finish you old geezer!" He stopped trying to force the door open to let the floor master finish. "That our past life affects how we do in the next. So is Sally terrence is my next life or is it a way to torture me in my current one?"

"Shalltear you are talking nonsense! We were created to serve solely the supreme beings and not any other!" He yelled through the barracaded door before she gave a half-hearted chuckle. "We serve lord Ains as our only master, no one else has control over you."

The vampire eyes went wide as a red filled memory of Sally arose. "Since when was I in control, never I said back." It was like she was on autopilot for only Sebas to hear. "When I was in the forsakened nightmare I had lost any and all means of choice and control, even by my own hand." Even Sebas could feel the sense of dread and sorrow oozing from her room. "Is this what humans feel when we kill and tourture them? Is that the sort of madness and tourture that the human monster gave me, ironic."

Sebas again tried to force the door opened to no avail. "Shalltear what are you saying, open this door!?"

A tear escaped the vampire's eye. "I think they gave me empathy Sebas. By making me spend another life as the prey I had feed upon and reflect upon the experience." She shook as a cold chill went up her spine, all the foul things inflicted upon her coming back all at once. "Whatever they did it worked Sebas, I'm not the same as I was anymore."

Sebas was now trying to destroy the door, but the perfect make of the door made it so it wasn't damaged by his attacks. "Shalltear open up now!"

The vampire snickered, she knew he wouldn't understand what she went through. "Deep down I knew you would say that old geezer." She stood up and gathered her things that she had knocked off her dresser. "I need some time to reflect, but I'm not a trator like Aura. So I may be back soon, hopefully for old times sake." She found her ring of Nazarick and placed it on her ring finger.

The head butler stopped trying to feebly break down the door. "Then I won't stop you, please come back soon as a floor master again lady Shalltear." He started to walk away from the door as if nothing was wrong.

She sighed with a sorrow filled smile. "Yeah, I hope so as well." She gathered a few other things that would not attract attention. Such as normal peasant clothes that reminded her of her last life, a pouch filled with food, a waterskin. Then her crimson eyes trialed over the vial of anti-venom, a looked over gift from that human waiter. She grabbed it for sentimental reasons and placed it inside the pouch of food. "Ring of Nazrick, surface floor entrance." A bright flash of light and the next thing she sees was the tomb itself from the outside.

She looked back at a dying sunset that was about to fall to rest. With a somber smile she walked aimlessly without a clear goal in mind.

* * *

Demi-urge's sharp ears twitched with irritation, they saw the calmer he gets the more angry he is. If so he was beyond infuriated if it broke his fable tolerance for bad news. "Say that again, my ears must being going deaf." The aura of fury and dispair filled the royal study.

The two maids Delta and Alpha bowed down in disgrace. "Shalltear left the tomb, she left most of her belongings behind." Alpha spoke as Delta's lack of a personality would possibly make the demon more aggrivated then he already is. "Though Sebas stated she is not a traitor and needs isolation due to the intense mental attack she suffered." Alpha pushed up her glasses as Demi-urge removed his.

His real reptialian eyes broke through his usually composed illusion. "Oh so she is off somewhere doing who knows what? If Aura turned traitor how do we not know if the vampire would do the same!? They both had encounters with the damn human after all!" The two maids flinched at his sudden lack of composure, even the emotionless Delta felt insignificant.

"To be fair Entoma also met the human Demi-urge." Mare stated as he peered by an aisle of old tomes.

Demi-urge sighed without looking at the young elf. "True, but now she's mortified of all insectoid even the mention of lord Touchme sends her into a mad panic." Then a concurrent thought occurs in his mind. "Could they make you face what your victims had to suffer. An ironic nightmare scenario for any of us if so, this need more time for thought." He glanced at the maids with his composure restored as was his illusion. "I guess this warrents more attention than your unfortunate failure."

As he turned around from the now fleeing maids, he approched the little brother of Aura. "Mare, how many tomes are left unread?" Mare looked at the demon with disapointment in his eyes. "This is rather worrying, knowledge is power afterall."

The little elf nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah, there are only ten books left about magical engravments like tattos. I am starting to have doubts we will find anything useful."

Demi-urge scoffed as he took three of the old tomes Mare had yet to check. "I will help with the process, this is becoming more grave of a situation by the second." He opened up one of the tomes and delve into the legendary knowledge obtained by the supreme beings.

* * *

 **Now ain't this a suprising turn for Nazarick, Shalltear ended up with empathy in the end who knew :p.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be back on Frisk's group, later on I might make a chapter on how the vampire is doing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Mysterious Jester signing off!**


	17. The eyes of the beholder

Zaryusu didn't know how long he waited until the three tired themselves out from horseplaying. Well from glaning at one of the guild's window thay showed the night sky, a couple hours at least.

At the end they were tuckered out, breathing heaviliy while trying to think about what caused this. "I win...Frisk." Aura proclaimed as she rolled over the two. "One...tw.." Aura passed out on Frisk with a smile on her face.

"Okay...I concide." The child states as they turned the elf over. "What about you Flowey...Flowey?" The plant prince was snoring as he passed out an hour beforehand. "Oh..okay then."

The lizardman chuckled as he approched the three. "You were enjoying yourselves so much that I couldn't bear to tear you apart." He handed Frisk three silver plate necklaces and a parchment. "The newly silver ranked Frisk dreemur."

Frisk giggled as they took the three amulets just before frowning at the number. "What about you?"

Zaryusu laughed before realizing that Frisk was serious. "Ha, I'm a traveler Frisk. We'll diverage our paths at some point when the two of the lizardmen tribes decide to renounce my banishment." He ruffled the human's hair causing them to snicker and giggle. "I rather not trouble you with such a short-lived attachment."

Frisk was silent just before they put on the silver plate necklace on. It dangled right next to the heart locket as if to say that they'll kept their friendship close to their heart. "I understand, so what's the...parchment?" Frisk had to remember the term used for old paper.

Zaryusu nodded as he unfurled the parchment. "It's a quest for silver rank, a woman tracked down a thief that took her amulet to a tomb in the south. She commented that the tomb must be full of monsters as the thief failed to emerge." He closed the parchemnt and noticed the frowned the human now carried. "The thief got what he deserved, but don't you want to make the woman happy?"

Frisk nodded and stood up, carrying a slumbering Flowey and Aura. "Y-Yeah, wow you're surprisingly heavy Aura." That warrented an unconsious kick to the gut by the elf. "Ow! Okay, I kinda desrved that."

Zaryusu gave a heartful laugh at their childish behvaior. "One of the three rules of women, never insinuate their fat." Zaryusu picked up the elf off of Frisk and indeed Aura was suprisingly heavy for a child. "Remember that, but damn there must be an enchantment on her clothes."

Frisk chuckled as the lizardman tried to act big brother to the group. "Duley noted, I do know where we can rest for the night though!" Frisk sang as Zaryusu followed them with the heavyweight.

* * *

Aldon scrubbed the dirty tankards in his unusally quiet tavern/bar. After the whole near undead invasion there has been less travelers and adventures frequenting his business. The thought made him trained back his focus to the young kid who rented his closet. After the third day he figured them dead or played them off as a little kid playing pretend, if the drunken captian in front of him wasn't hallucinating the powerful flower.

A tankard slamed against the countertop, a noise like clockwork for him. He turned back to grab a cup from the ex silver plate adventuer. Hard to see this guy as a captain from his own veiw, but then again Momonga's impossible one man army feat happened. "This will be your last one Xaver I mean it this time." Sure he liked it when folks throw money his way, but not at the cost of their health.

The messy haired captain grumbled drunkenly about the flower again. "Listen...Aldooon" He trailed with his aimless point. "That flower, would kill everyone here. I saw it in my nightmares, just like that night." He downed the alcholic beverage with gusto. "They probably finished their quest already, but are just toying with the aftermath. The flower Aldon, it's the devil!"

Aldon rolled his tired eyes at the common phrase that most adventuers would use for something stupid. "Yeah and the slime is his father." Captain Xaver gave Aldon the most nasty glare that they could muster. "Yes truly terrifying, now can you go ho-!?"

Xaver didn't care about Aldon's sudden pause. "Look, I've seen some terrifying shit. That flower is the thing that spawned that terrifying shit." Annoyed by the bartender's silence he turned around to see Deltarune and the lizardman. "Oh dear god!" He tipped over his barstool and scrambled for the upstairs.

Frisk tilted their head at the commotion of their arrival. "Uh, did we do something wrong..." They thought about it and gasp out loud. "I forgot to pay for the closet, aghh!"

Zaryusu glanced at the child in worry. "Closet, why would you pay for a closet?" As the lizardman was wondering why the child would rent a closet, Aldon was checking to see if there alcohol was in his system.

Frisk chuckled at the question, even if it was not funny at all. "Well the place was full of people so it was the only thing I could afford. But, now I lost it for good!" They cried in distress as they lost the closet. "Hey, Aldon..."

The barkeeper was surprised the child remebered his name. "Don't worry about the closet, just glad you su-!?" He noticed the slover plated necklace around the child's neck. "You're a silver rank now, I-I have no words right now." To his knowledge of the guild promotions the only way to rank up is to do something impossible for the current rank. That's why the now legenday Momonga and Nabe leaped to the adamantite like a trip to the store by slaughter a skeletal horde by themselves.

Frisk looked down at their plate. "Yeah, Zaryusu I thought we were copper plates?"

Zaryusu went wide eyed as he forgot to tell them. "Right, well using diplomacy to pacify the goblins and ogres of all things was impressive enough for silver. To be honest I thought you would be gold, but it's actually rather easy to trick an ogre apparently."

Frisk smiled that being peaceful can work in this world. "Great, so Aldon could we the close-"

"You can rent a room, there had been a lot more vacancies after the black knight showed up." The bulky bartender smiled, actually impressed with the kid and their newly formed group. "One night free stay for actually impressing me. Didn't think a kid like you could do that." He tossed them a key as his eyes spot a fleeing Xaver. "Just don't leave a mess like the more entitled adventurers."

Frisk nodded before dashing up the stairs that Xaver tried to hide in. "Thank you!"

Aldon looked at the lizardman, who looked very suspisious of the barkeep. "What, is charity not smiled upon anymore?"

"No tavern I've been in gave a free night for the most random of things, what's your angle?" As Zaryusu said that the barkeep walked over to the bar's candlelights.

"It's not a selfish angle if that's what you're thinking. Not like thoose bandit nobles that kidnap woman for profit in the slave trade." Zaryusu gave him a more hard look of obsrvation. "I told them once that I knew a fool like them, copper plate, hard head. It was a quick disater for him despite my warnings. So while you think it's a common black trade trap for foul merchants. I will consider it a ceremony and memorial to my foolish friend." He started to smother out the lights, which signaled that it's closing time.

Zaryusu closed his eyes and sighed. "Pardon me for my suspicion, but you can never be too careful in the world." The barkeep mearly nodded as the lizardman walked upstairs. "Condolences for your loss."

Aldon sighed as he took out the last light. "A few condolences to much from someone I don't know. His honor is worth more then the pity for his corpse."

* * *

Aura yawned in the dark of night about three hours before sunrise. She looked around in the plain crowded room with tired eyes. Zaryusu was curled on the floor rug snoring softly. Flowey was by a windowstill still tired by their roughhousing.

Frisk was next to her again, trying to act like a hot blanket. "Frisk...!" She quietly yelled which woke them up. "What did I say last time!?" Frisk silently shrugged which made Aura blushed lightly at their naive nature. "Okay...just remember to ask next time, last warning."

Frisk nodded as they cuddled against the elf with an adorable smile. "So soft..." They rubbed against her as if she were a teddy bear.

With a slightly red face Aura turned to them just as she remembered Zaryusu's question. "Frisk, I have to ask you something serious."

They looked up at the elf with a sleepy pout. "Okay, what is it?"

Aura gulped as if treading on thin ice even if she dosn't exactly know why. "What...do your eyes look like?" The response was immediant as Frisk forced their head onto her chest. "Frisk, what-"

"Don't hate me, please don't hate me..." It was a quiet cry of a chant, so much so that even she could barly. "I don't want you to hate me Aura, not you..."

Aura calmly lifted the human's head up to see them sobbering. "Frisk, come on I would never hate you. Trust me, your eyes won't destroy our friendship."

Frisk whimpered, unsure if they should open their eyes to Aura. "Do you promise, like a...umm...eternal promise?"

Aura chuckled at the term that Frisk just made up. "Eternal promise, really?"

Frisk blushed in emaressment. "H-Hey give me a break I didn't except you to ask this!"

Aura smiled and cupped her gloved hands around Frisk's cheeks. "Okay I, Aura Bella Fiora-"

Frisk snickered a little bit at the name. "That's really your full name, a pun on the bell flower?"

It was Aura's turn to blush at this sudden realization. "Yes, I guess I should blame my creator for that." She chuckled more at her name being a possible pun. "Well I, Aura Bella Fiora, make an eternal promise to remain Frisk's friend despite any hardships." Frisk smiled at Aura's assistance of the made up oath. "Is that bet-woah.." Frisk opened their eyes which legitimatly stunned Aura and she has seen some weird things before.

Frisk blinked a couple times, not use to the sense of sight even in the dark. "A-Am I still your friend?" Their eyes were completely pitch black and dead save for the ghostly white light that repersented their pupils. The color of the ghost light seemed to rapidly rapidly from white to dark red like a light switch.

Aura hugged them close, while the eyes did invoke a sense of incredible fear in her mind. She smiled though that flaw because they were remarkably beautiful as they were Frisk's eyes. "Frisk, you ask the most silliest of things sometimes. Yes, I am and always will be your friend." She pushed them so they can see eye to eye more clearly. "I have two different colored eyes, I'm not going to start being a hypocrate."

Frisk smiled a truly joyous smile and hugged Aura tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! You're the best Aura!" Frisk yelled in happiness, forgetting for just a moment that there were other people in the room. "I Love you s..o..." Then a sense of drowsiness overwhelms them and now only snoring now escapes their mouth.

Aura was still just before her face decided to be the color of hot pink. "Uh...O-Okay what..?" She sat there, too emotionally excited to think or sleep. "Damn it Frisk."

* * *

Aldon washed several tankards as Deltarune and Zaryusu walked down the stairs. He noticed that the dark elf seemed to be a tint brighter with red then last night. He chuckled as he was one wise bartender who knows how to crack down a fool. "Good luck on your next quest!"

Frisk turned around with a smile, eyes still the usual closed shut. "Don't burn down the bar while we're gone!" The bartender gave a heartfelt laugh in reply as the adveturers headed south to the tomb.

However Frisk had the somber thought about the still missing Chara.

* * *

After two hours of walking in the grasslands Zaryusu saw a change in Aura's behavior towards Frisk. Like she want to talk to them, but then blushes either out of shame or someting else.

Flowey noticed shortly after the lizardman did. "Heh, did the pansy elf turn into a squeamish tomato!?" Aura did not respond to his jab, which she almost always does. "Hey did you hear me tomato elf."

"Please shut up, Flowey." The flower was taken aback by the elf's simple retort. "I'm thinking."

Frisk smiled at Aura. "Oh about the quest, I wonder if we'll met any new friends at the tomb?"

The flower and lizardman chuckled while Aura slightly blushed. "I doubt they will have the same feelings." She muttered, though not loud enough for the human to hear.

"Well lucky for you I have seen the tomb before." The group looked at him with all ears locked on. "It was locked so I could't get in!" He exclamed which made the Deltarune team groan at being mislead. "Don't worry I'm sure our little thief forgot to close the door."

Flowey grumbled at the lizardman. "You're not exactly filling us with confidence, lizard purse." Frisk glared at the flower for an insult going far.

"I'm not going to ask what that is. Ah, there's the tomb where the stolen amulet is." He pointed in the far distance and sure enough buried in grass was a decaying building of stone.

Frisk grinned which signaled everyone to chase after them as they dashed through the grassland fields. "To adventure my friends!"

"Frisk!" They all yelled after the human child.

* * *

Frisk shuddered at the cold air around the stone building or more accurately a slab. The stone slab had a thin fissure with a single staircase inside. At the end of it was a iron door with a worn out emblem of a long forgotten family. "Spooky..." They muttered as rest catch up, but exhauted from the action. "Spooky little tomb, what friends do you hold."

Aura rolled her eyes at Frisk's random song of positivity. "So the necklace is behind those closed doors? I expected something a lot more grand from a tomb." She started to decend into the depths of the stairs. "I guess we can relax on tha one."

The lizardman sighed as he followed the elf. "Hubris comes before the fall, remember that young Aura."

Aura snarked as Frisk followed with Flowey on their shoulder. "Hey I'm far older then you! I should call you a whelp!"

The traveler chuckled expecting her to say that. "In number yes, but scaled in your elf years you are still just a child." Aura growled at Zaryusu's logic and he whimsically laughed because of tat. "Haha, just a joke as age does not mean experience or power."

Aura smirked as she checked the now large iron door for traps. "Really now?"

Zaryusu nodded as he flips through his memory. "Let's see dragons are born with incredible power yet an immortal goblin could never kill it, so a local story goes I think." He frowned at a story long since told to him. "Or was it a stalemate?"

Frisk was intruged by the story just as Aura unlocked the door. "An immortal can't die, but he can't damage the dragon. Should be a stalemate so then they can have a cup of tea." Zaryusu nodded to Frisk's answer, except the tea part.

Aura pulled out her bow and drew a sun arrow. The makeshift light shined into a long and almost endless corridor. "This is going to be a long dungeon." She commented as they entered the tomb, door closing behind them.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, drawn out chapter with a cliff hanger what is wrong with me!? Yeah, decided it would be time to start the cute AuraxFrisk stuff with Frisk's eyes as a sort of intense trust ritual stuff or whatever.**

 **(Also don't hate me for opening Frisk's precious and unknown eyes to the world!)**

 **Okay I think this chapter has hit 50,000 words (100 pages) with 30 or so likes and cool followers so as a reward, Mettaton dance of glamour! do dod da da~**

 **Ah, so glamours the dance is, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	18. Goblins and the swordsman

Sitting on his throne Ains' had his skeletal hands on his skull in slight shock. "So much had happened on one day of adventuring. To think being Momonga for a day would be a risky maneuver." As he laments about what happened while he was gone, Lupusregina a maid of Nazarick poured him a goblet of wine. "Thank you, Lupus, this will help ease the headache this gave me."

Lupis bowed slightly in the silent throne room, pleased to serve her lord. "Your welcome my lord Ains. I'm sorry that Demi-urge couldn't tell you himself." After Ains finished the luxuary of alcoholic liquid he waved dismissivly.

"Don't be sorry Lupus. Demi-urge is needed to research the human than to bring such a...sour report." He groaned at the fact that the human was more powerful then he first thought. "To think that Shalltear lost to them even with the implosion spell. It sounds like something I would do in that situation, this is worrying."

Lupus let a drop of sweat fall from her face. "Yeah, that's not the worse part." Ains looked at her and it felt like he was prying into her soul. "Shalltear may have...defected like Aura did."

There was a thick and prolonged silence, then it was broken by Ains' shock. "What!?" A shroud of green most covered his skull, supressing his burst of emotion. "Why didn't you tell me this first!?"

Lupis frowned as Shalltear was a good floor guardian, hopefully still is. "Well, Demi-urge told me to use the chrinological order to ease the shock and confusion." Ains sighed at her explanation, it made sense that a lesser shock would null the greater one to a certain extent. "But, Sebas told me that Shalltear just needs time to think about the pain that the human brought onto her."

Ains thought about the problem that was just spiraling worse and worse. Aura was bad enougn, but Shalltear was a deadly force to be reckoned with. "Then let her reflect, if I can't be willing to trust her then she won't do the same." Ains can't expect blind loyalty from Shalltear like the other NPC's from Yggdrasil anymore. He has to treat her now like a human player if he wants her on his side.

Lupis smiled at her lord. "Okay, but should we still use the or-!" He gave the maid a glare at the trust breaking move. She bowed in disgrace for possibly offending him. "So sorry lord Ains, forgive my ignorance!"

He sighed at the maid, the human should never meet the maids due to their weak wills. "It's fine you're not at fault. But switching topics for a moment, how is Carne village?" Since there wasn't at lot of activity there it was bound to bring him some moderately good news.

Lupis smiled, glad at the change from a depressing topic. "They're doing fantastic my lord Ains! The goblins built a fortified wall and even the ogres are helping the village." She smiled as the news seemed to please Ains. "Better yet some other goblin tribe set up a trade route with them. I thought they were skimishers until I saw the cart of furs." She scratched the back of her head at the misinfromation.

Ains was intruged by the peaceful goblins, then last night as Momonga came to mind. "Did...the goblins mention a champion by chance?" He pratically wished that the human hasn't meddled in Carne village yet.

Lupis gasped at the wisdom of her lord. "Wow, nothing gets by you my lord! Yes, they did mention thay had a champion that herald peace and power. A bunch of lies when I heard it, why do you ask?"

There was a change in atmosphere around Ains. "So...they're already interacting with Carne village by indirect action." He particularly cursed the air with his words. "Lupis, talk to the mayor and convince them to cancel the trade route. I will not let the human's actions influence my hidden kingdom any longer."

Lupus nodded, had she known that the caravan belong to that human filth she would have made a corpse pile. "As you say my lord, but what happens if the goblins come back again?"

He thought about it, but war would definitly spell a end to either him or Carne village. "There were goblins at the guild when I was Momonga so they might ask for help in case of trouble." It was definitely troblesome that the human made the goblins a peaceful tribe that could call for adventurers for help then die alone. "I rather not spark a war with them, not yet at least."

Lupis nodded and left the throne room.

* * *

On a common dirt road near the swamplands a couple of goblins where cheering. Why, because they made their first civilized trade. Because of the champion's three laws of life they had to find a new way to survive, by trade and craft.

So they sent a party to hunt for pelt and meat and returned after meeting with the legendary champion. Then they built a makeshift trade caravan of sticks that was pulled by an ogre. Coincidently and ironicly enough it actually looked more like a primitive siege weapon.

So they traded with a nearby human village for some minerals and tools. They thought that the champion might live there because humans, goblins, and even ogres lived in peace there.

A chubby and muscler goblin patted a more thin and scrawny goblin on the back in celebration. "See I told you it would go well, maybe soon we'll trade with the human capital!"

The scrawny goblin thought about the village with a frown. "I don't know, that place gave me the creeps. Like some scary beast was watching us, but not like the wise king, just a monster among animals."

The bulky goblin chukled at his pesimistic friend. "Hey, don't be such a worry wart. Hey Gob'gon what did you think of the village!?" He yelled at the ogre pulling the caravan.

The ogre looked back at them to think of the right words to say. "Gob'gon think like toothpick. Gob'gon sense fear in his ogre brothers. Gob'gon shares sentimates with them."

The bulky one looked surprised. "Woah, big words coming form an ogre." Gob'gon snorted at the insult. "Hey no offense buddy, I'm really impressed you knew such a word."

Gob'gon jerked the carvan which almost threw the goblins off. "Gob'gon saw human stare at skin square with black blood."

"A book?" The scrawney goblin asked, regaining his balance from the jerk.

"Yeah, book!" Gob'gon confirmed before continuing his story. "Gob'gon asked human what in blood. Human told Gob'gon in cowardly voice, 'It's iunk'."

"Ink." The thin goblin corrected which earned another jerk.

"Shut up, Gob'gon telling story!" The bulky goblin slapped the scrawny one upside the head as Gob'gon continued. "Human told Gob'gon, the iunk..." Gob'gon glared at the scrawney goblin. "Tells stories, so Gob'gon told him book had no mouth." He started to go faster, excited by the memory. "Human told Gob'gon that, you just need to see and read book. He pointed at a patch of iunk and said, this means Sentimate or feelings of self." Gob'gon chuckled at the word. "Human had to speak slowey so Gob'gon could learn. That is nice of human to help Gob'gon learn."

The bulky goblin cheered and wished he had a bottle a ale to give the ogre. "What do you know, ogres can learn! Maybe we should get you those books and see if you can learn more."

Gob'gon roared in saftifaction at the luxury of learning the meaning of a book's inky words. "Yeah! Maybe Gob'gon and little beans trade for books?"

The bulky goblin chuckled. "Ha, I perfer the word haggle. To talk a merchant for the best price possible!"

"Hag-gle? Okay, next time let Gob'gon haggle human...um...me..." Gob'gon couldn't undertstand the other word the goblin spoke of.

"Merchant?" The scrawney one repeated which caused Gob'gon to nod swiftly.

* * *

Sand...Shalltear never set foot in a dessert before. As a human she thought desserts where golden seas that one could step on, a childish thought of positivity.

Possitivity did not mean that it was a universal truth. The sand and air was hot around the vampire, the blaring sunrise had made it even worse. If she were just a reguler vampire she be a complete ash pile by now, thankfully it was just mild irritation.

Worst yet the sand liked to cling on her pale skin like ticks and sink her feet down it's golden maw with every step.

With a groan of frustration she sat down, not caring that the sand clung to a part of her hips. "Are they finally gone, the illusions?" She hasn't had a nightmare like in the tomb yet, maybe she was cured? "Yes, they're gone I'm free!"

 _"Oh, what are we celebrating human!? Did Sans finally pick up his sock?"_ The vampire turned around to see a skull-less skeleton. In the skeleton's hands was it's cracked shadowed skull, smiling despite her unforgivable sins. _"Then it is time to celebrate! Quickly I must make my celebratory spagetti!"_ The tall skeleton turned around just as the vampire reached out

"Papyr-!?" The only nice illusion she had and he was already gone. All that's left is the skeleton's faded costume, covered in dust mixed with sand. "Fuck...damn it! Why did you make me feel like this, Human!?" She yelled out at nothing, letting the silence echo it's way back to her. There was a tight and unmovable sadness in her heart, it was unbearable. "Why is this your mercy, why couldn't you have just killed me instead?" She lied down on the sand, accepting her fate. "I'm just going to sit here, the nightmare might stop if i'm dead. Haha, I pray for those who think they can stop that human." She closed her eyes and eventually went to sleep with the hope of being eaten by wolves.

However, when she woke up she was in a dark brown cave. She checked herself and sure enough she was still the same vampire. "Thank those above I'm not in hell again." Looking down she saw the she was sleeping on some makeshift wool bed. "The fuck?"

She heard loud footsteps slowly walking towards her. With her enhanced vision she saw the sorce. It was a man with blue hair and had a trained build. There was an iron sword in it's scabbard wrapped around his waist. When he saw the vampire he whistled at her.

"You know after all my life of training, never once I thought to see a young girl in the middle of a desert." He joked as he raised his hands in a diplomatic manner. "What's your name? Mine's Brain Unglaus the best swordsman in the world!" He laughed heroically at his self-proclaimed title before scratching the back of his head. "Well, not yet at least."

Shalltear scoffed at him in disdain. If her emotions were normal she would tear him limb for bloody limb. "I'm..." She thought about it, her two names and the fact that she rather not be noticed. "Sally Tear, a nobody..."

Brain chuckled, but not at her. "Well, we all start as nobodies before destiny calls." He motioned her to follow him. "Come and meet my, sadly small numbered men." He sighed as if something happened before hand.

Shalltear nodded as of he trys anything there will be blood. "Okay, Brain." As she followed him she noticed the cave looked more built in the further they went. "Where am I?"

Brain thought about it as they arrived at a poorly made wooden door. "Just some cave me and the crew found after that knight slaughtered our ass." He grabbed a hanging torch from it's post amd lit it. "Lost a lot of good friends and men thanks to him."

 _"Papyrus, Asgore, Alphys, everyone..."_

Shalltear stopped as she heard the cry of Undyne, it spark a sense of fear in her. "What knight?"

Brain sighed and stopped before another wooden door. "Momonga the black knight. Apparently one of my men lifted a purse and instead of the knight telling me about it he and his flunkey massacred my men." He spat on the floor at the adventuer's name. "God I hate adventuers like him, fucking bloodthirsty tyrant!" He kicked the door in a moment of uncontrolled anger.

Shalltear was conflicted as she knew Momonga was Ains. A part of her wanted to finish his slaughter, yet the emotinal part of her was crying in agony. "What...would you do if you had found out about the purse?"

"To be honest I have no idea. At best I would pay the owner back for my men's mistakes, worst I would do is ban the theif." The vampire thought he was joking, but his face was sincire. "A member of my crew is like a family built on trust. So it hurts us greatly when one of our own does a terrible wrong."

Shalltear was silent, maybe Ains thought it was a cut and dry mission. "I understand that feeling." He looked at her strangely. "What?"

Brain opened the door for the lady. "Nothing, your life is none of my business unless it concerns my men." He motioned her to go in first with a smile.

Beyond the door was the soumd of a party and drunken roughhousing. "Um..." She was too unsure about the situation, complicated by the lack of social experiance with humans on an equal leval of standing as her.

Brain noticed her unease and nodded. "Let me handle it." He stepped into the room his chest puffed out. "Hey listen up you drunks!" The entire room went quiet save for a small intoxicated hiccup. "We have a guest staying here for a while so I want you to repect her as much as your fellow brothers and sisters in arms!" He looked back and winked at what he believed was a small pale child.

Shalltear nodded and entered the room. It smelled of the heavy and thick scent alcohol and sweat from the patrons inside. She rubbed her hands nervously, mostly due to her traumatic human experience kicking in full throttle. "I'm...Sally Tear. It's...a pleasure to meet you all." She tapped her fingers from her nerves as the drunks attempted to fix any objects they might have toppled over.

Several men and women stood up, most likey the sober ones. "You all heard Brain so let's welcome Sally with open arms!" Cheered one before they all beeline to the vampire.

"Aw she so cute!" Proclaimed a petite women.

"Where did you find her Brain?" Asked a burly man.

Shalltear glared at Brain who chuckled at her being in the dense crowd. "Well, they seem to like you Sally." He walked by the crowding group and grabbed a half-full tankered of ale. "Okay men, now that intriductions are over you can drink to your hearts content!"

As the room once again kicked into high gear, Shalltear walked to the drinking Brain. "You're an asshole you know that!?" She bretted him for leaving her to the wolves. "What kind of group is this anyway?"

As Brain finished his drink he slammed it onto a table. "Okay, first off language little miss Sally and lastly we're a mercenary group!" He hiccuped, but Shalltear could tell he was faking it. "Oh, think I drank my fill so I'm going to-" As he tried to walk away Shalltear grabbed him by the arm.

"Not so fast, strongest warrior." She teased before laughing at his stunned and shocked face. "Haha, pedophile!" She teased again before regaining a serious face. "Though I guess I should say thank you for dragging me out of the dessert." She grew curious of him, there has to be a catch. "But why move out of your way for me?"

Brain sighed after losing his drunken facade. "Because it's wrong to leave a child to die out in the middle of nowhere." He smiled before grabbing an empty tankard with a sad face. "That's it...do you think there's a catch like I'm a slave driver or something?"

Shalltear looked away from the warrior. "Nooooo...Yes." She admitted with an embarresed face, humans are so complicated.

He laughed at that. "Not the first time I got that line from someone believe me. Well, I got to make sure my men don't destroy the place." As he left and talked to his men, Shalltear felt a faint sense of happiness.

It felt like seeing a happy family, like Nazarick was also present in this room but in a diffrent lens. As she turned around for the exit she saw a faint blue light that flashed yellow.

 _"Quit lying to yourself kid, you're nothing but a dirty killer. You'll do to them like you did to us, the old song and dance wouldn't you agree?"_

She shook her head and looked at the mercenay group. "Yeah, even if I wish it wasn't." She lamented as she entered the cold darkness of the cave. If the nightmares won't convince her then her bloodlust skill would do the trick. "Why did my creator give me the curse of bloodlust?" It wasn't like her to question the supreme beings like Ains, but it just kept coming back. She loved Ains with all of her unbeating heart, so why does it feel so bittersweet and sour about the topic?

She made it back to the spot where the wool bed was. Of course she doesn't know where the exit is located so she must wait. "Tomorrow I must leave, least they all die." She shook her head at the thought. "Wait, why do I care if these humans live or die?" She tried to find a reason on why they have to die and found nothing. "They did me no wrong, Brain even saved me from the dessert. His mercenaries treated me well and they're fun to mess with-!?" She realized what she was saying and thus slapped herself. "I feel nothing, but gratutude for them. Damn these human emotions!"

She lied down on the wool bed, trying to force herself into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Hey guys, nothing important for me to say. Well, I remembered the goblin encampment turned village that Frisk pacifies last night and thought 'what happened with them next?' So I decided to throw that in there, while I hate fillier I felt that showing them was more of a necessary.**


	19. An Illusion's small detour

"This is so god damn boring!" Flowey vented his complaints while perched on Aura's shoulder. "Seriously how long is this corridor it's insanity!?"

Zaryusu nodded in agreement with the plant prince. They had been traveling down the hall for a while now with not a single turn in sight. "Aura, how far can you shoot an arrow?"

The elf sighed knowing what he plans to ask next. "In a tight and small space like this? About fifty to eight meters depending if I'm using a full draw or not." Frisk whistled at the feat of such a low angled shot. Aura blushed a little at their gesture of praise. "Okay, let's us see how long this hall is ." The group stopped and stepped back so the elf could use her full draw.

With a quick snap of the string the arrow of light zipped through the dark hall. The light was soon gobbled up by the darkness which beckoned the elf to now listen for the eventual hit.

Only the tense silence answered her ears. Her eyes widened by the astounding silence of the dark hall. "No way, it can't possibly be farther than eighty meters right!?" She tried the shot again with the full power of her bow at the best possible angle, same result. "Is this really a tomb and not some endless tunnel?" She glanced back at the traveler for any answers that would make sense in this current situation.

Zaryusu looked confused at the result as well. "Well the quest said it was a tomb and I wasn't lying when I said this place was locked the last time I was here." He looked back the way they came with suspicious eyes. "Frisk, could you use that magic device that shoots orbs?"

Frisk pondered on his request. "Do you mean my empty gun? I don't really like using it, what if I hit someone?" The group sighed at the human's innocent naivety. "What, I like stuff that reminds me of people I've met!"

Aura coughed to gain the human's attention. "What if I used it Frisk?" They looked very axious at Aura's offer. "I don't care if you give it to me or not." The elf mouthed the words, eternal promise, which caused Frisk to relax a little.

"Well..." They trailed off wary of the possible consequences. "You'll become more powerful because, well, it's, erm..." They chuckled as Chara would have had a better way of explaining this to Aura. "Reasons...sorry I just don't have much knowledge about my magical weapons besides how to attack with them."

Aura nodded and smiled to her best friend. "See, I just wanted to know." Before she past Frisk the human stopped her. "Frisk..?"

Frisk opened a small portal and pulled out the empty gun. "Just...aim as high as you can. That way you'll be less likely to hit anything except the ceiling." Aura hesitantly took the gun and then felt the sudden power boost it gave her. "Just don't let the power get into your head, please."

Aura aimed high, but failed to fire the gun as she had absoultly no idea how to use it. "Uhh..." She fumbled with it in many different ways. Flowey chuckled in her ear from her incompetence which frustrated her. "Shut up weed!" Frisk then softly grabbed her arm which surprised her. "Frisk?"

Frisk then looked at flowey with a smile. "Can you stay with Zaryusu for a few?" He grumbled at their request before jumping off of Aura's shoulder. Frisk then stood behind her while slowly moving her arms. "This is how you aim just like, uh...do you have hand crossbows?" A blushing Aura nodded getting into the familiar position. "To fire it is the real special part about it. All you have to do is collect your desires to serve as the ammunition and direct it's intent to fire."

"That's the trick? Guess that's the reason why you always call it an empty gun." The elf commented with a blush as clear as day. "So like this?" Aura closed her eyes as she focused her desire to hit the target. The result was only a slight flicker of light at the end of the gun nozzle. "What's wrong with my focus!?

Frisk frowned before they gained an idea. "Your desire is not string enough, think of a moment when you truly wanted something." Frisk held Aura tight as the answer of was right in front of her.

"What I...truly want more then anything?" Aura closed her eyes and reflected on her life. Two particular moments stuck out to her. Her daring escape from Shalltear and her promise with Frisk last night. The gun's nozzle started to hum with a bright yellow light. No one could see that her tattoo started to glow yellow with the same intensity as the gun. "The desire that I find the most precious and irreplaceable is..." Her eyes opened with a shiny holy glow. "The friendship I have with you."

With a single click a loud forceful boom resonated from the gun. As the powerful amd warping bullet travels down the hall it shattered an apparent illusion that had them looping in the endless hallway.

Flowey and Zaryusu had their jaws drop at the sight. "Holy shit!" Was all that Flowey could muster from the incredible sight.

Frisk openly smiled with an unnoticible blush on their face. "I'm glad you treasure our friendship so deeply." Aura was shocked by the power and knew now why Frisk was so uncertain about giving it to her. "Do you want to keep it, Aura?"

Aura looked shocked that Frisk would give this to her. "What!? But, isn't it dangerous to give this to me?" She still felt the waves of power from the blast.

Frisk smiled while giving a confident nod. "No, because I trust you with all my heart." They walked ahead of a tomato red Aura. "At least the bullet shattered the illusion, I didn't even noticed it until now!" They laughed as the elf looked at her new empty with a smile.

Zaryusu's brain finally rebooted from the powerful blast. "Now I feel a little inadequate in this group, what about you Flowey?" Flowey only absently chuckled as a natural response. "Same as me then?" The flower nodded at the new gap in raw power Aura dug between them.

It was barely ten seconds before they found a door that lead to the exit of the hall. Aura leaned in close and heard nothing from the other side. Though with caution she raised the empty gun slightly as the elf opened the door. "A tomb with only one room? This is more of a depraved grave." Though there was disappintment in her voice, she was glad that it would be a short quest unlike last time.

It was a fair sized room with three stone coffins engraved with writting. They looked around until Flowey found a mummified corpse with leather armor. "Hey is this the thief? He doesn't look so good as a corpse."

The others huddled around the corpse. "Strange, it looks as if he died of dehydration a year ago." The traveler noted inciting a nod from Aura, this wasn't a natural cause of death. "I haven't the fanitest idea what monster could do this, do you?" he asked the elf for guidence.

Aura was also stuck on what monster could do this. "It's not an animal or undead that I know of." She trailed the corpse's body and growled in frustration at a certain missing object. "And apparently they like shiny amulets as well!" Frisk held their gun hand, soothing them from the small obstacle. "Thanks Frisk..."

The human nodded before looking at the three coffins. "Flowey could you open them while Zaryusu reads what's written on the lids?" The flower nodded as he extended his vines under the lids to depressurize them. "Zaryusu?"

Zaryusu frowned deeply in concerned for his lack of knowledge. "Unfortunately the coffins are written in a language from a time before the champions. I might know the name, but I can't even understand the words. I'm sorry..." Frisk mearly nodded, not even the slightest bit angry at him.

"They're opened!" Flowey yelled as all the coffins popped with incredible force. "And uh, they're empty as well."

Aura looked at all of the clean burials in confusion. "What, why are there no bodies!?" Aura felt the left coffin and was suprised by how clean it was on the inside. "This coffin has been used a hell of a lot. so there must be a...ah here it it!" There was a soft click as she pressed a hidden pressure plate. Even though nothing happened she looked at the other two coffins. "Check them for plates."

The lizardman checked the second coffin and found the second plate with relative ease. "There it's pressed." There was a click then a loud buzz. "A buzz?"

Aura cursed as the plate she had pressed, pushed out. "It's a puzzle, this might take a while."

Five minutes later all the plates were pressed down. The sound of gears or something similer proceeded to invade their ears. Then the east wall lowered to reveal an iron door.

It slowely opened as a hairless humanoid walks out of it's cramped space. It's eyes were a dead grey as it's sharp claws cracked and snaped at the anticipation of digging into flesh. "Who dares wake me from my slumber!?" It roared as Aura raised the gun, desire already being charged.

"Sorry for waking you dear sir!" Frisk bowed which suprised the humanoid monster. "We were just looking for an amulet, have you seen it?"

"Eh, you woke me up to ask a dumb question? Humans sure have been devolving over these last few centuries, a real shame to." The being turned around and entered it's cramped space. "You would be surprised by what they had learned when I actually enjoyed the surface world." He came out with a shiny red amulet with a casing made of gold and adorned with precious gems.

Frisk reached out to him with a smile. "That's it, could you please give it to us?"

He was about to hand it over when he suddenly retracted his hand from the human. "What a minute, are you two childern?" Frisk nodded as well as Aura. "Then how in the name of the dark gods did you pass my hall of mental infinity!?" Aura raised the empty gun in response which cause the humanoid to scratch his bald head. "Ah, you shorted it out with too much magical power. You know I swear I seen that mark now that I think about it." He reached out to Aura to het a better feel of the tattoo's image. "Was it...no he gave that thing to young Keeno, are they both even still alive?" He waved his claw dismmisly. "Ah forget it, here's your amulet for letting an old monster like me ramble unlike your friend there."

He tossed the amulet which Frisk caught. "Thanks!" The humanoid waved woth a grunt before returning to his tomb to slumber once again. "He was a nice guy wasn't he?"

Aura walked up to Frisk with an annoyed experssion. "Do you have to be friends with everyone!?" Then she smiled at them before giving a small pat on their head. "Good, but don't think for a second I'll lose my place as your best friend!" Flowey growled at Aura's proclamation to Frisk.

Zaryusu chuckled at the group's antics. A peaceful talk with a creature older then most history books just seems like an average day to them. Any other group would call this a miracle of chance and savor this day for the rest of their lives.

Frisk gripped the amulet tight as they enter the disabled hall of mental infinity. "Well..since this adventure is over..." They smiled and the group knew what was going to happen next. "Race you to the guild!"

"Frisk!" The group yelled after a now running Frisk.

* * *

 **Ah, never pull an all nighter on my mind! Anyway, I'm still alive and in my sleep deprived state messed with the cannon. How did you like the hairless humanoid, he's a bit strange isn't he.**

 **Also I hope you like that Aura now has the empty gun and how it actually works in this fanfic.**


	20. The truth and Kage, the guildmaster

Shalltear sat up from her wool bed, unable to sleep due to her human emotions. It was impossible to tell what time it was from the lack of light. So she stood and walked to where the mercenaries were once partying.

As she made it to the door she wished they weren't awake yet. "Just so I can vanish without a trace." She pushed the door opened and cursed her luck as they were awake and very much sober. "Damn it..." She whispered as everyone took notice of her.

"Hey it's Sally! Quite the early bird wouldn't you agree Brain!?" One of the mercenaries yelled while looking back to their drinking leader.

The blue haired warrior turned around from his fifth drink and smiled at the vampire. "Yeah, suprising since she's as pale as snow." He joked as he raised a newly filled tankard of ale towards her. "Come and sit at my table, I'm sure you have been starving for a long time being lost in the dessert"

She nodded even though she could actually survive without food for a very long time. She walked to Brain's table and sat across from him. "Do you have bread?" The warrior nodded and gestured one of his men to get her some. "It's funny, I never figured you for the leading type."

Brain sighed as if to say that he wasn't one. "You're not exactly wrong, I was just a ride-along with my group at the start. Thought that I would just linger there for a contract or five to hone my skills and to prove my worth to my rival. A mercenary for the mercenaries am I right?" He joked which garnered an accidental chuckle from the vampire. "Ah, so you do find me funny."

She frowned at his teasing. "I only laugh out of pity...pedo." She retorted which made him shrug indifferently at her attempt at jabbing. "So what changed your mind?" A mercenary brought the vampire a loaf of bread which she glady took a bite out of. "Was it the black knight?" The bread was dry and crunchy which made her happy that it wasn't posioned.

Brain shook his head at her answer. "No, it was long before that massacure even happened." He looked around at the other mercs in the room. "It was a job that nearly ended my life. A task that was meant for only the strongest of mithral-class adventurers." He downed his ale in one huge gulp. "A golem, a damn iron golem and I didn't even know I was hunting it until it was too late."

Shalltear felt a bit of sympathy for the warrior merc. If she were still a weak human even a clay golem would squish her without effort. "So how did you survive, oh strongest warrior?"

Brain smiled and motioned to the group. "Well, apparently the last leader of the mercenaries sniffed some trouble about the job. The whole damn team booked to save my sorry ass. So being here until the group dissolves is my way of saying thanks to him." He sadly smiled at the memory before glancing at Shalltear. "But that doesn't answer why I'm the leader now does it?"

The vampire shook her head at that. "No, but I can get the rest of the story myself." The sentence was grim and rooted in reality. "I'm sorry for your loss, I mean it." She couldn't bear to imagine what would happened to her if Ains had died.

Brain shrugged with a small smile as at least he wouldn't have to tell a repeat of what had happened. "Sorry to bear a depressing story on a morning like this." Then he grinned widely with his fake drunkened look. "So, what about your story? I'm still curious about why a girl like you would wander the dessert?" She looked away from him and he face-palmed, returning his normal expression. "Fuck, sorry for the language but I forgot that I wouldn't pry into your life!" He slammed his head onto the table.

Some of the mercs laughed merrily. "Can handle the great Ganzef, but not children of any kind!" One of them playfully joked about their leader lacking with experiance with such people.

Brain lifted his head and glared at the merc who made the joke. "Hey, I don't spill your problems out in public do I!?" He barked out as the vampire giggled at the group's personal mischief. "Yeah, laugh it up. I have trouble remembering who I'm talking to."

Shalltear laughed even more before remembering who she really was. "N-No, It's fine." She felt like crying, but held it deep inside her by sheer willpower. "I forgive you, but It's not a crime to guess." She joked, hoping to lighten her own mood then the mercs.

Brain grinned as he thought about it. "Are you a demi-human running from the Slane Theocracy?" She froze before he laughed at what seems like a his own joke. "A wild guess, a funny shot in the dark. But if you were actually a Demi-human it wouldn't make much of a difference to me really."

Shalltear gave a hollow laugh at his humorless joke that was so close to the vampiric truth. "Really, why is that? I thought humans hate monsters?" She played her tone off as neutral to throw off any suspicion. "So why don't you?"

Brain groaned, he hate being asked this question. "Because they did me and my friends no harm. Elves, dwarves, and even monsters like the lizardmen just want to alone with their own devices and problems. The Slane Theocracy is filled of humans who just like the thrill of bloody murder and use Demi-humans as a 'holy' excuse to pursue such desires." He strained to say holy as the words he made declared the opposite meaning of it.

Shalltear kept a neutral face, but she was super confused at this human. He doesn't care if someone was human or not and she could tell he was not lying. "So...if I was a Demi-human or a monster, you wouldn't care?" She stared at him dead in the eyes to see if his conviction would waver.

"Nope, if anything you can't be worse then the black knight had been." There was no waver, stutter, or hesitation even. What he said was truly genuine and that pained Shalltear greatly. "You seem quite keen on my standing with the races, why is that?"

She looked away and stared at the floor. "Nothing, just curious that's all." She lied and she could tell that Brain caught onto that. "It's personal." Brain nodded and stared at her with a sad face. "What?"

"You're crying." As he said that, Shalltear now felt the tears that crawled down her face. "Let's just drop all the serious subjects in our lives." Then they just continued the day without much talk.

When night arrived she sat back onto her wool bed now letting the tears fall like an aquaduct. her heart couldn't bear leaving this place yet if she doesn't they will all die. "He dosen't care right?" She asked herself, unsure if she was talking to an illusion at all. "If he knows I'm a vampire, would he still not care? Ains is different, killing or secretly enslaving humans beliving monsters are superior." Her eyes grow wide as she realized something. "Is the tomb of Nazarick just like the Slane Theocracy?" She pondered on thought after dreadfully sour thoughts, not knowing she was being easedropped by Brain.

Yes, in the shadows was the warrior who was concerned for the girl's emotional health. He could only hear about half of what was said, but the word vampire was uttered seveal times. "A vampire? Here I thought she was just starved of the sun." His thoughts about the vampire Shalltear hasn't changed, he saw just a scared child who simply lost her way. "God I'm not good with kids, ha ha." With a sad chuckle he left Shalltear alone to her thoughts.

* * *

As early midday rose across the horizon a red cloaked figure stumbled onto the ground from nothing. "Ahhh, not my best landing." A whisphy and whimsical voice left the figure's mouth. "Dead-zone, goblins, me..." They repeated it in a rhythmic pattern, clearly bored. "Well it was either this or paperwork, should have stayed a mi-!" A rustle in a nearby bush of grass caused the figure to throw a knife in it's direction. "Rabbit...?"

A goblin with pale green skin and leather armor stepped out of the bush with the figure's knife. "Champion bless me, champion bless me..." He prayed fearfully to what the figure would assume to be a holy prophet. "Y-Your knife, so sorry for startling you." He bowed slowly while handing them the knife.

The figure took the knife before lowering their hood. "So, can I visit your village?" The goblin was stunned by the figure's sudden question. "What? Do I have something on my face?" His face was petite and sharp with piercing green eyes, some might consider him handsome.

The goblin shook his head at the man who's mind was just out there. "A name for starters, who are you?" His fear was replaced by confusion.

The cloaked man spun around and posed at the goblin. "I'm Kage, adventurous guild master of E-Rantel!" He bowed as the goblin frowned with displeasure at the man. "Eh, what's the matter? You looked as if I kicked your mother in the ass and stole her cow."

"Well, your guild denies the solemn truth about the champion's strength!" The goblin roared as Kage realized that this is what problem he has to look into. "They killed the giant ogre, O'sg, with one punch so that they may show us the true way of prosperity!"

Kage nodded absent-mindedly to the zealous goblin. "Well then show me your village and prove to me how powerful your champion was in that battle." The goblin quickly grabbed his hand the dragged the lazy guildmaster through the plains.

* * *

"Nice place, it could use some work though." Kage commented after being dragged through grassy plain and swamp to the village. "Like a lot of work." It looked like they were building a wall, but they couldn't decided weither to use sharp logs or a rock wall without any mortar. "So mu-"

"We get it, our walls and buildings suck!" The goblin yelled and then huffed at the guild master. "It kinda got screwy with our own preferences. Ogres wanted to use rocks and us goblins wanted wood." As they entered through the gateless village, Kage saw that the ogres were somewhat peaceful to the goblins.

It was impressive that the ogres didn't threaten the goblins to be used as food yet. In fact he saw two ogres giving laborous aid to some foundation planning goblins. "I'm impressed with your tribe. Not by your flimsy buildings but rather the cooperation. Your two races are like predator and prey after all, it's almost impossible to think about."

The goblin seemed slightly surprised by Kage's response. "Really, the nearby human village is doing the same thing. Even if they sadly refuse to do trade with us anymore." Kage was suprised that the kingdom's own Carne village was harboring two apparently peaceful monster races. "That being said and I'm not hoping for much, but is it possible to trade with your town?"

Kage thought about it even if he had no jurisdiction on the matter. "I don't have the power to do that, but I could request an envoy from the king if you would like?" Now that he thought about it though, the king might accidentally send a corrupt envoy hired by nobles. "Though it may not work out well in the end."

The goblin chuckled as he can see the spot where Os'g open grave was made. "Well, I'm sure the whole village would appreciate it if you tried." He gestured downwards to the giant decaying corpse of Os'g laying in a ditch. "Behold the champion's feat of strength!"

Kage looked at the goblin. "Can I check the corpse to see? By the way, he's really huge! The guy definitely had some milk when he was little or was he born big!?" The goblin grabted his request which lead to him landing on Os'g corpse.

He walked around on the ogre's belly and checked for possible causes of death. The decay of the corpse really made his job a hell of a lot harder then it should be. Ignoring the rot it was just impossible to tell where any blows where made, except there was one pitch black and purple bruise on it's gut.

"Hey, did they one punch him in the gut!?" He yelled up at the goblin for the detail.

"Yeah and we could all feel the champion's power from the blow!" He yelled back and while Kage thought he was incredibly zealous, he was telling the truth by a scientific standpoint via autopsy.

"Well, this changes thimgs then." Kage lost his whimsical tone and thought to himself. "Perhaps, I should test them for sure?" He jumped out of the ditched and ran. "Thanks I'll be sure to remember everything about your champion!"

The goblin smirked as the champion was about to be known throughout the world. At least that's what he hopes would happen to the champion.

* * *

 **So, I had a tough time deciding weither to do Shalltear's story or the goblins'. Then I said why not both and here it is the 20th chapter! Tell me how you felt about this, especially Brain's stance on Demi-humans amd his new knowledge that 'Sally' is a vampire.**


	21. Red goblet and Kage's test

The vampire felt a small tap of her shoulder, waking her from a blissful sleep. She looked up from her tattered pillow to see one of the mercs. "What do you want?" She could tell the merc was beyond tired to try anything so it had relaxed her a bit.

"Boss wants to talk to you outside." He then yawned from such an early awakening. "Gods it's too late at night for this crap." He then gestured the vampire to follow him. "I take it you don't know the way out?"

She nodded her head as her own heartbreak prevented her from leaving the cave. "No, please show me." She then proceded to follow the merc with a curious and worried look. "Why does Brain want to see me? Is something wrong?"

The merc shook his head, also confused by this. "I don't know, but it must be important if he woke me lf all people up. He knows how much I treasure my sleep before a dangerous job." They passed the common room where they had the parties and feasts of bounty. They started going through a natural curve up the cave. "A harpy nest, buggers love to raid caravans and are way to freqent for the adventuer guilds to handle." He groans as they both see the soft light of the moon ahead. "I swear, mercs and workers get all the dangerous jobs nowadays."

She frowned at the apparent everyday risks these human mercs take on a daily bussiness. "From Brain's near death story I don't doubt you. Wear a plate helm with a tough leather scarf..." She advised which the merc looked strangely at her.

"Eh, why do you say that? I get the helm, but why of all things a leather scarf?"

As they left the cave the vampire looked at him. "Harpies tend to go for the neck or shoulders when the head is blocked off. They have no real combat experience otherwise so you should be fine if you have a leather scarf equipped." The merc thought about the advice, nodded in agreement.

"Thanks...I'll keep it in mind." He returned to the cave thankful for the advice.

As the vampire felt the chill of the dark night, Brain tried to sneak up on her from the shadows. "So did you call me here to be a pedo?" She chuckled as she heard Brain groaned at being found out. She took a look around the outside of the cave as Brain started to approach her in the moonlit night. From the dessert to a dead quiet forest, void of any wildlife like the common cricket. "You sure did carry me far from the dessert."

He chukled as he looked up at the night sky. "Yeah, about thirty or fourty miles out." He seemed to laugh at the long distance. "It's a beautiful night out with an almost full moon, wouldn't you agree?"

As Shalltear looked at the three quarters full moon which reminded her of Lupus. "Depends, have you ever took a werewolf job? They can be quite sadistic at times." Brain could only nod and shrug at her words. "I hate to think you called me out to see the night sky."

Brain frowned as he knows what he has to say next, he must. "I know what you are..." She looked shocked that he found out so fast. "I went to your room to comfort you about last morning when I heard you. Sorry about the easedropping, it was quite rude of me." He looked around the dark woods with a look of content. "I thought this would be a nice gesture while I told you."

She looked away from him, tears of anguish in her eyes. "Then you must understand of why I must leave?" He looked surpised at her declaration to leave without a single goodbye. "Idiot, I need blood. I can feel my inner bloodlust rising by the hour and it hurts." She clenched her fists, trembling as if she was cold by her skill's condition. "I must leave before I kill all of you, I mus-?" She was interupted by Brain rubbing her silver hair.

"Then why don't you?" He looked curious rather than antagonizing by his question. "If it hurts so bad then why stay?"

"I don't know, I really don't." She was so lost and confused at her situation. "Maybe I thought it would be rude to leave you all unannounced."

He smiled and began to walk back to the cave. "Stay right here for a moment, I'll be right back. Enjoy the night sky, I'm not lying when I say it's a pretty sight!" He yelled, disappearing into the cave.

So she sat there, looking up at the three-quarters full moon. "Maybe..." Then he came back after five minutes and then she smelled something way too familiar to her. "Wait..."

He held out a tankard with his bandaged and bloody left hand. "Here, when I said you must be starving I had never expected this." He smiled, his skin pale from what he just did. "Drink up..."

She slowey took the bloody tankard and the looked at Brain. "Why, why would you do this for me!?" She was slowly crying as tears fell on the dry grass below. "Are you sure you aren't asking for a suicide?" She joked before she quickly downed the tankard of sweet metalic blood that she had been denied for so many nights.

"No, not until I beat my rival and the black knight at least." He lied down against the grass, tired from draining himself of blood. "It's the least I could do for you. Can't imagine what it's like to be surrounded by food while forcing yourself to starving." He smiled before closing his eyes with a smile. "Hey, could you make sure that dogs or wolves don't feast on me while I sleep?" Before she could reply he began snoring in his quick slumber.

Shalltear's tears fell inside the red stained tankard. "Damn it Brain, you care way to much about me." She sat the bloody cup on the ground and lied down with Brain. Her eyes stared up at the moon, her thirst for blood satified. "I guess it is nice to look at." Then she fell asleep, not realizing she had not one of her nightmarish illusions.

When morning came to irritate the vampire's skin she grumbled awake. She looked to the left to see a sleeping Brian, his color had returned. "No bar maid, I'm not full just yet..." He snored which ticked off the vampire for the many implications that statment has.

She scoffed and sat up before glancing at his red bandage. "That just can't be healthy." She deftly unwrapped it and saw a greenish scar on his hand. "Idiot, you should think before you act." She thought about what she could do to repay him for last night...or the days before. She opened her mouth to see if she could suck out the infected blood, then closed it for one single reason. "He might hate me for making him a spawn, fuck." There was a chance she could give him vamperism and it was very high since she was a true vampire.

Then she remembered what she had in her food pouch, the anti-venom.

Hastily, she pulled out the vial with hope in her chest. "Please work like a disinfectant." Alcohal could work to, but with the infection so far up it's deadly process she rather not risk it. With a sharp nail she slowly opened his infected scar like a scapel. She then cautiously poured the vial into his festering wound, which gave him some mild discomfort to say the least. "Don't be such a child, dear lord you were reckless to even try that last night." She then cut a strand of her silver hair with her bloody nail. Becasue she was so powerful her hair could be a substitute to medical wire. So she stitched his wound with the strand of her hair.

With the wound close she lied back down, not sure what to do next. "Thank you, Sally." Brain uttered with eyes half closed. "I guess that was pretty hasty of me." He laughed weakly as he lied on the grass. "But what I say, I'm not good with children. Actually are you a child, being a vampire and all?"

She looked up at the sky that was being invaded by clouds. "I haven't thought about my age in a long time. Mainly becasue I didn't care for it, pointless to count a useless number after all." There was silence between the two, the mercs would be getting up soon. "Let's just say I'm not a child for the most part." Brain nodded in agreement, glad he wasn't dealing with a child no more.

"That's fair...now I'm just going to take another nap." He closed his eyes again which annoyed the vampire.

"It's morning, you lazy pedo." She teased as she stood up over him. "Your men need their strong leader."

He opened his eyes with irritation towards the chosen nickname. "We just declared you are not child, so stop calling me pedo." He pulled himself up, still woozy from last night's bloodletting.

She grinned at him which made him worry. "We do, but not your men~" She sang with glee as his nickname will continue on for a while. "Now, come on then the sun's starting to irritate me." She then dragged him down back into the cave.

* * *

In the E-rantel bar, Aura focuses on a row of cups filled with milk with a small ball firmly gripped in her hand. "I can do this, impossible for me to lose." She assured as she tossed the ball which landed in a cup.

"This game is stupid and very disgusting." Flowey remarked as he drank the glass the ball landed on. "So, why are we not out there slaying monsters and doing dungeons?" His face turned sadistic until Frisk bonked him on the head. "Ow, it's an honest question you moron!"

Frisk frowned at his murderous intent. "Well, we were put on leave for something. That's what the lady said." After returning the necklace the quest giver stated that they had to wait for something. "It's been a day so far, I wonder if it's something big?"

Their lizardman companion nodded while playing a game with Aldon. "Most likely the guildmaster has taken notice, or was forced into it by the system." He reckoned as he knew who the guildmaster was. "Still don't know why he became this town's guildmaster, he's more of a traveling bard then a guild leader."

Aldon laughed as he knew who the traveler was refering to. "Yeah, in fact he rarly shows his face in the guild because of his insatiable wanderlust. He does bring back dangerous contract when he returns though." He added with a sense of grim and dread in his eyes. "He was the first one who discovered the wise king of the forest by testing a gamble of a rumor. Another time he carried back two eyeless medusa heads while riding on a drake and gave a dreadful warning to the guild, something about a dessert karken." He gained strange looks from deltarune and the lizardman. "I'm not a bartender who lies about something like this, even Evil-eye is wary of him."

The lizardman let his jaw open. "Are you sure your not talking about an adamantite ranked adventurer?" There was no way that lazy guildmaster was the kind of person that Aldon's story told. "No way Kage is that powerful."

Aldon laughed at the disbelief Zaryusu showed. "Trust me, he is! He was offered a chance to be one, but decided to be a guild master instead. He thought it would give him more freedom then the privileges from that rank." He laughed at the irony of Kage's legendary fuck up. "He was very wrong, foresight is a skill he fails in!"

Frisk had sparkles over their closed eyes, fascinated by Kage's legacy. "Wow, he sounds super amazing." Aura felt a hint of unknowing jealousy in her heart. "I can't wait to met him!"

Before Aura had a chance to speak her mind, a man in leather armor charged in. "Are you three the silver adventuer group, Deltarune!?" The three offical members slowly nodded their head in confusion. "Report to the guildmaster's room now by order of the guild master, Kage!" The man then left the bar in a burst of speed as if they were cursed.

"The fuck was that ab-owww!" Flowey was slapped hard by Aura for his profanity. "What the heck happen to language please!?"

Aura glared at him with judging eyes. "You lost that privilege by ignoring it, weed."

As the two began to bicker, Aldon thought about the message. "You must have caused quite a stir if Kage of all people has asked for you. Most people find it a curse because most of the time after visiting him they leave the building via the roof." He chuckled darkly, worried about the three. "He is very unpredictable, just watch out when he loses his inner bard."

Frisk nodded and before anyone else said anything they grabbed Flowey and Aura with a firm grip. They then dashed off to the guild with a huge smile on their face.

Zaryusu placed another coin on the bar counter. "Play again, 51 out of 100?" The barkeep grumbled at his losing streak, he used to be so good at trivia. "I'm sure you will stump me at some point, they certianly had."

"Should have made the topic about Kage, damn lizard." Aldon chuckled as they went another round of trivia.

* * *

Aura could track an arrow at the speed of sound like a pro, but Frisk was something else entirely. Unpredictible and quick movements made it so Aura couldn't focus the nausea forming in her gut from such inhuman speeds. So when Frisk did stop their insane running, she had to make sure the vomit did not leave her mouth.

"We're here! Oh, Aura are you okay I'm so sorry about that!" They apologized to the nauseated elf. "I guess I should have slowed down..."

Aura breathed in and out, focusing her equilibrim between her feet and the ground. "Yeah, slow would be nice." She wobbled to the front door and opened it. The guild was dark and empty, not even a quest giver was in sight.

Frisk walked up to Aura with a dizzy Flowey on their shoulder. "Here, hold my hand." When Frisk held onto the elf's hand, the elf nearly lost her lunch from loss of focus. "Are you sure you're okay, your face is red?"

The blushing Aura nodded. "Yeah...Kage must be upstairs." As she said that Frisk lead them quickly to the top of the guild.

At the very top of the starwell was a shiny steel door. Even in darkness it seemed to illuminate itself. Frisk knocked once, silence, then they knocked twice. An annoyed groan came and that meant that someone was defintily in there in discontent.

Frisk opened the door and was met with dim candle light that exaggreated the immesne gloom in the room. "Kage, sir?" They were met with a groan under piles and piles of parchment on the oak desk. "Are you okay?"

The old papers exploded outwards with an irritated Kage, his pircing green eyes meeting theirs. "You think, no I'm not okay! I have to make a message to the king about a possible trade agreement and I can't seem to make it come off right!" He lamented before he realized who he's venting to. "What are childern doing here? I asked for Deltarune not childern, I swear to god."

Frisk went over to his desk and could see why he was so worried. The letters that he'd started looked more like a letter to an old friend then a formal trade request. "Do you see the king as a friend, Kage?"

He looked up with a disgruntled look. "Yeah, to me titles are shit if you pardon my language little one. Being guild master had lead me to this mess and him being the king lead to the court of nobles being corrupt." He began to write another letter, trying to be formal but slowly becoming more cordial. "Agh, it's impossible...I can only see him as an old man."

Frisk took a peice of parchment and quill and wrote on the parchment impossibly fast. "Well, will this do then?" Kage humored the child for their silly attempt, expecting scribbles and lines of ink. "I considerd the kingdom's supply and demand and the national formalities like lord or sire. The reciving shipments must be filled in the blank while the expo-"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! This is the real deal, how!?" Kage was extremely confused at the professinal trade written in ink. "Besides the blanks that I need to fill in this is exaclty what I needed. Are you a steward in training?" Frisk shook their head as Aura chuckles at Kage's misconception of Frisk. "Then who are you?"

"The Deltarune leader, Frisk Dreemur!" They dramatcilly posed which made Aura laugh even harder then before. "You called for us?"

He blinked once, then twice at the posing child. "You're Frisk Dreemur? Now I get to know why the system forced me to investigate your case." He knew it was an impressive feat, but from a child made it more so of a lucid dream then a coherent statment of fact. "Well then, I guess I should reveal about why I called you."

"That would be a start, ya dick." Flowey groaned with the ever present headache provided by Frisk. Aura slapped him again with more force. "Aghhh!"

"You be adimantite rank if you do one special task for me. I suppose you heard about the urban legends about me?" They all nodded at Kage. "The medusa one is true, but it was a land shark not a kraken." He added which made all of them sigh at his silly mislead. "I do in fact, however bring dangerous and legendary contracts that should be handled by mithrals or adimantite class groups." He smiled at their displeasure, he was strict in the guild outside not so much. "If you agree to this you will only have this quest active and would most likely die from it. If you decline then you will never rise to the rank for the lie you brought about your strength." It was hard to talk about that to a child about that, but he had to. "Do you acc-"

"Yes." Frisk stated with a deadpan look. "Give us the quest, otherwise Flowey will let his mouth loose on me."

"They're not wrong about that!" The flower yelled before being slapped again by Aura. "Hey, I didn't curse you damn elf!"

Aura chuckled at his pain. "You just did, dumb weed." Flowey turned red with anger at this.

Kage wasn't sure if they were taking this seriously. "Hey, even I would have trouble with these contracts." They seemed to ignore the blond guild master. "Hey!" They were silent at his rising anger, he nearly lost his inner bard. "I have two contracts, but one of them must be taken by the blue rose adventuer group. So this is your job..." He closed his eyes before opening it with serious intent. "To the northeast moutains where the dragons live is a vile red dragon of old. To be honest I was going to send the group darkness after it, but this test is more important than that for now."

Aura perked up at the word dragon. "Oh how old is it, few hundread or a thousand?" Kage was impressed by the actually important question.

"I couldn't get a good enough look to be sure. My best guess is that it's possibly more then a thousand years." He looked off to his right side widnow and can't belive himself for sending childern to a painful demise. "I'll send the darkness group if you had died and have them to collect your cremated remains."

Frisk frowned at Kage's lack of faith. "Wow, way to cheer for us guild master." Kage shrugged, but smiled at Frisk grateful for the letter. "Let's go pacify a dragon, my friends!"

"Wait." Kage stopped them with his solemn word. "Only official members are allowed on such a quest. So this lizardman traveler I have read about tagging along with you, can't join this mission." Kage shrugged with indiffrence before Deltarune all nodded in compliance. "Good luck, I mean it. You could have been a great ambassador, Frisk Dreemur.

Frisk chuckled emotionlessly at a too close to truth fact. "Yeah, well onwards to adventure!"

* * *

 **Yeah, chapter 21 and I'm still going strong! I hope you had enjoyied it, tohdaloo!**


	22. An invitation, a crush, and gratitude

Outside of E-rantel's walls Deltarune was about to leave to their legendary adventure. Frisk wanted to say goodbye to Zaryusu and Aldon before having the two see them off.

"A dragon? Even you might have bitten more then you could chew." The traveler spoke his mind, but didn't doubt them doing the impossible. "Still, I wish you luck for the tough journey ahead of you." The barkeep nodded with similar thoughts to the lizardman, who beat him one hundred times in trivia.

Frisk smiled despite an apprent lack of faith on this mission. "Don't worry you two we'll be fine. Imagine that in a just a few days from now we will have a new dragon friend!" The human had sparkles in their closed eyes which made the others question the human's sanity.

"He he, yeah well dragons tend to be very stubborn so let's be careful." Aura warned as she took Frisk's hand. "To adventure?"

When hearing that, Frisk grinned ear to ear. "What have you done?" Flowey whimpered, expecting another stomach turning run like last night.

"Okay, to adventure!" No insane run or over the top jog, just a simple walking pace from the child. Frisk noticed Flowey's bewildered face and whistled slightly. "Last night, Aura said I shouldn't run without permission."

When Flowey turned to Aura for what was said and done, she looked away with a blush. "Now you have me worried about last night!"

Aura waved her hands fast to show him that nothing, unlike Albedo would do, happened last night. "We just had a chat while they...cuddled with me." Her face turned bright pink as she whispered the last part. "It was nice."

Flowey's face turned red as he couldn't hear a word of what she just said. "Like I said you two have me concerned!"

Aldon laughed a little while the group started to vanish into the distance, unlike their volume. "They sure are an interesting group, shame Kage has to be so deadly towards them." The barkeep lamented a little, they were so young too.

Zaryusu chuckled at the little faith that Aldon has. "Well if you had seen them fight you might change your mind. Then again..." He thought about the fact that Frisk was a very different person pre-Shalltear fight.

"What?" He was curious on why the well-read lizard would backtrack his judgement. "Is there something that could happen?"

The traveler shook his head, if anything it was just them at their lowest morality and not a change of strength. "Nothing, forget I said anything." In the lizardman's heart he hoped he was right about that.

"Sure whatever, I learned not to bet on a fool's wager." Zaryusu looked at Aldon with a coy expression. "That was just a ring of bad luck, nothing more."

"Trivia dosn't require luck, but skill."

"S-Shut up, I'm going back to my bar." The sound of rattleing cards in a box drew his attention. "You're really testing my pride, lizard."

"Is it working?" The barkeep laughed in agreement to his question and bets were made for the best of two hundred.

* * *

In the grand throne room of Nazarick, Ains was at an impasse. His goal for world domination was rapidly changed by this Frisk character. They appeared out of nowhere according to the guild infromation, broke Entoma's mind with the fear of insectoids, made Aura a traitor, and gave Shalltear human emotions.

Demi-urge and Mare were at his side in a kneeling position, with a lack of any clues to Aura's mark or the human's potential origins. "We couldn't find any answers my lord Ains, please punish us for our failure." He said solemnly as this was the first time he had failed a precious task.

Ains couldn't punish them, it would be a waste of time and resorces to do so. "No, I had my doubts that the human or Aura's mark could be found within the tombs' tomes. I did memerized them, but I just wanted to be sure that a page has not been missed." With the raising of his skeletal hand the floor guardians did as well. "This however will not impede Nazarick's goal for world domination. As long as Shalltear and the human stay out of our hidden battles, we will have nothing to worry about."

Demi-urge clapped for his lord, proud of the neverending ambition of Ains Oon Gown. "That's what we like to hear! So what's our new orders, lord Ains?"

The skeletal overlord thought about that, he wasn't lying that the mentioned two would be a hassle should they go hostile. "It appears that the human's a pacifist when not threatened so Mare.." The little elf looked up to him. "I want you, Solution, and Sebas to hide out in E-rantel and gather as much dirt on the noble concil as soon as possible. They have a lot of black and red pages in their ledger." The elf looked confused by his choice. "Typically I would send Shalltear or Entoma, but both are not sound of mind or heart right now."

"What about me, my lord?" Demi-urge asked as if he wasn't gaining intel, surly there was something else in store.

"Yes, I want you to...delicately...invite the emperor of the Baharuth empire to the tomb." Ains stressed the word as if the human hears about this as a violent act, there may not be a Nazarick for much longer. "Imtimadtion, persasion, anything but violence is off the table." He gave a cold glare to emphisize the conditions of the order.

Demi-urge bowed his head, he will not fail again. "I'll be on it right away lord Ains!" He opened a portal that was targeted near the palace walls, he won't like the place but it's the only way. "I'll send a message later for the maids to tidy up the tomb!" He promised as he dived through the portal.

"He's a bit, presumptive." Mare commented, which reminded Ains to ask him something.

"Mare I've never asked this before, but what do you think of your sister now that's she gone?" Mare gave the overlord a soft glare, but the anger was not directed to the undead.

"What sister?" It was such a chill to hear such a cold tone from a child that was normally so timid. "Excuse me lord Ains, but I have an order to do."

As Mare left the overlord in his quiet throne, it felt odd for Ains' to just sit there. "That said maybe I shouldn't have sent Mare to spy on the concil. If he accidentally finds and harms Aura the human might snap and kill him, quite the gamble I had just made." But, what's done is done and he can't back out now.

* * *

"Frisk, you're my best friend and all but..." It had been three hours since they left the town of E-Rantel, but Frisk decided to take a nap on Aura's shoulder. "This is just not professional, at all..." Aura had to carry the sleeping human on her back and while she would toss someone for trying such a thing, Frisk was different.

"Your face says otherwise, tomato head!" Flowey snarked at the blushing face of the elf. "I don't know why you don't just confess to them?" Aura snapped at him with a furious face. "Do I need to spell it out for you, L-O-V-Egghh!?" Aura kicked flowey in the face for his taunting. "What the hell!? I'm just speaking my mind, tomato!"

"Well your mind is perverse and rotten!" Flowey was silent at the truth of his, sadistic nature. "I'm not one to hypocrite, but you are just-"

"Mmm, Bell flower." The child hummed which caused the dark elf to blush furiously. "Nice..." Then the child started to pet and rub Aura's hair, which caused her to groan in embarrassment.

Flowey snickered at Aura's new nickname. "Bell flower, really?" The elf was rearing up for another powerful kick. "Okay, name calling over!"

Aura stopped and looked at Flowey then at Frisk. "Do you think that...they could ever love me?" She blushed hoping that Frisk was still in their deep sleep. "Because I'm fine with just being friends, But..." She smiled lightly at the idea of them together. "It's a nice thought, just me and Frisk."

Flowery sighed with annoyance as he seen way too many Mettaton Flicks to see where this is going. "Look if you love Frisk just ask them, the worst they could do is say no in a gentle way." Aura tighten her grip of Frisk at the idea of rejection. "Look if you don't ask then you have already been rejected by your own bleeding emotions."

Aura smiled a bit, thankful for his advice. "Thank you, weed." She jokingly teased at the yellow flower. "I appreciate it."

* * *

Shalltear woke up in her wool bed, a whole two days after Brain gave her his blood. To her right she found a small bag that had been placed there during her first restful sleep in a long time. Curious she opened it and found several pieces of gold and silver, along with a folded note. She unfolded it and sighed with a chuckle as she couldn't read it at all. The only thing humans have had over her is the new world literacy.

She hid the bag under her wool bed and proceeded to the commons room. She hoped Brain could read it for her, he did so much for her already. With the door to the commons room opened with the mercs being jolly from several tough jobs done well. She spotted Brain, drinking ale as if it was the substitute for the blood he lost. She sat next to him, which Brain pretended not to notice.

"Pedo~" She teased as she poked his arm for attention, which he didn't. "Stop ignoring me!" She complained right before the warrior laughed at her short fuse.

"I would if you stopped calling me that, shorty." Her eyes twitched at her nickname. "It was either that or boardwalk, but the latter would have been unfair." She sighed in relief at his restraint against pushing at her, more sensitive buttons. "So, what do you have in your hands?" She handed him the crumpled note and he whistled from what was written. "Sounds like he's grateful."

"I can't read it dumbass, so what does it say?" She frowned at his thought of her boasting. "Word for word."

Brain whistled from her unexpected curiosity and illiteracy. "Well, you gave advice to a merc about harpies and how that actually saved his life. He gave you a part of the reward for his thanks." The warrior smiled at the vampire. "I guess I should thank you as well, could have lost another member of my men."

Shalltear deadpanned while pointing at his hand. "As long as you don't do anything reckless, you don't have to." She glanced around the room which was met back with honest smiles. "Still can't belive they bought the lie about your hand being bitten by dogs."

Brain chuckled in agreement, not expecting it to work either. "Well, disinfecting my wound made it more believable. Still though..." He poked his left palm, feeling the tough material that stitched his wound together. "Where did you get the wire because I did not expect you to be a physician."

She bit her inner lip as she wasn't, it was just basic knowledge. "Well, remember me being a vampire?" She whispered in his ear and he reduntently nodded. "Well I'm a more...dangerous then you would expect. My hair can be mistaken for a wire because you humans are so weak." His eyes widened in shock, starting to feel the distance in power. "No offense."

He chuckled humorously. "None taken, most monsters are stronger then even the most talented humans. The golem will agree to that" He took a swig of his ale, letting the tasteless liquid down his throat. "But, my goal is to be the strongest swordsman so as long as Gazef holds that title, I'm okay with that."

"I know three monsters that could kill you in swordplay without a scratch or an inch of effort." Brain absently chuckles at her truthful statement. "But as a human, you're not the worst swordsman I have ever met so there's hope." Brain offered her a drink, but she declined. "But, if you do somehow accomplish that impossible dream, what would you do next?"

He thought about that question, it had always lingered with him with no real answer. "Don't know, maybe I'll take a squire. Retire from the life of adventure after proving my worth. Or maybe my life will just continue all the same. However, who would truly know of their future if only to change it again." He explained with a half-hearted and short attempt at philosophy.

Shalltear nodded and looked at the swordsman with sad eyes. "Before I will eventually leave, would you care for a spar?"

Brain grinned and raised his tankard high. "I would like that very much." He looked at her petite frame again. "Hard to tell that you know how to wield a weapon."

She huffed from being insulted. "Then I'll show you later." She gave a small chuckle before she left the table and walked back to her room. "You'll be surpised."

* * *

Demi-urge pinched his nose in the Baharuth's capital sewers, what he wouldn't do for Nazarick. It was the only way into the royal palace without a chance of detection. He walked under mutiple grates under the city, seeing the 'utopia' from the use of bloody cloak and dagger politics. "Lord Ains would make this place flourish from it's putrid state." Demi-urge could imagine it now, lord Ains towering over colossal buildings that reached beyond the stars. "Ah, there's my imagination going off again."

As he got closer to the palce the more sophisticated the people's speech patterns. Then the sewer ended with one final grate, the courtyard. The demon felt the dead-end and knew it was just recently built. Looks like someone already failed at infiltration by using the sewers, a smart move in a king's mind. With a tired look of knowing that he would get cuaght one way or the other he opened the grate.

As his head peered out of the grate and into the sunlight, an entire army with spears surrounded him. "Seems like a monster wants his chance with the emperor's army!" Demi-urge took off his glasses and polished off the grime that it obtained from the sewers. "Hey, it looks like he has diamonds for eyes. It would make a nice collection in the emporer's treasury."

Demi-urge politly sighed at the insignificant threat. He has no idea why Aura would leave for these greedy and barbaric humans. "As fun and delightful as it sounds to show you the might of Nazarick, I'm here as my lord's peaceful envoy." He got out of the grate when the humans started to spear him. The weak iron spears bended, broke, and pushed away from Demi-urge's clothes and skin. "Seems you misunderstand me so, lower your weapons!" His voice echoed in a loud boom which controled the army like puppets. "Now stand aside!" They slowey made way like a royal introduction. "Thank you, now that's polite." He walked passed the army and into the palace.

* * *

Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, was a ruler that took things by the reigns. He transformed the country with his iron will by stripping the title of nobility to all he failed to trust, or the other way around. With the weak and distrustful noblemen gone he made this kingdom into his utopia that his father or the past rulers never could. His was the emperor of emperors, the promised ruler that took the land into greatness and thus should gain respect.

So when a demon forced his way into his throne room by only his voice, made even him wary. His four imperial knights surrounded the demon in a fancy suit, weapons drawn.

"And here I thought no one harms a messenger, but I guess that's just me." The demon joked with a sly tone. "So, stow your weapons!" His voice echoed throughout the room and forced the knights to drop their tools of war. "That's better. now I take it you're the leader!?"

Jircniv nodded before the demon bowed politely at him. "I think the messenger quote was meant for appointed meetings." He sighed, not willing to give up his composure. "In your case as a monster, I think I'll let that little magic attack pass." He stood up and did a similar bow to the demon. "I am Emperor Jircniv, and your's?"

"I am the floor guardian Demi-urge, acting as envoy for lord Ains!" His right arm streched out with an open palm. "And his great has wished to invite you to his tomb, he insists as an act of rare kindess." Demi-urge then frowned to the emperor. "It would be a grave insult to decline his most gracious offer."

Jircniv frowned to an equal measure as Demi-urge. "How will I know my life won't be targeted by your lord, Demi-urge?" Both of them had an unbrekable stotic face, testing the other's resolve. "Assassins have targeted me despite all I've done for this empire. This could very well be a trap."

Demi-urge smiled at his rational reasoning, if paranoid. "Of course, would you like to bring your knights along? I'm sure my lord won't mind a plus four, or a thousand." He joked, but if all the same it didn't really matter in the end. "I will also make sure you won't be killed, as a sign of good faith."

Jircniv smiled at the promise. "Demons can have good faith? Please enlighten me."

There was a solemn silence, then the demon smiled. "My faith is to the tomb of Nazarick alone. As such to soil it's honor and grand reputation is something I would deeply frown upon."

The emperor smiled at the demon's response. "Faith in reputaion is a good faith, let's hope you keep it." He looked at his four knights. "Get the old man, we're going to a interesting place to visit."

Demi-urge smiled as his mission was coming to a close. "Nazarick will be more then interesting."

* * *

 **Woah, three storylines that's amazing! Or an entirely jumbled mess of ideas and thoughts. That's up for you, the readers. Have a good day Mysterious jester out!**

 **How did you like Demi-urge handlie the emporer instead of the cannon Aura and Mare. I for one had always found it weird that Ains didn't send the cunning demon to invite the emperor to his tomb.**


	23. Alliance, advice, and a spar

The sun had set over the horizon as the moon rose to take it's place. It's moonlight shined down on Frisk, who was now the one giving Aura a piggyback ride.

It was decided that when one of them would wake up they would switch places. It was an unorthodox system, but it works when it cuts travel time by so much.

"I can't belive you two are still doing this, it's so stupid." Flowey remarked as the dark elf subconsciously tried to kick him, again. "Aghh!? Even in her sleep she's still annoying!"

Frisk smiled as the two act like best friends. "That just means she likes you." They then started to skip across the path, giving the sleeping elf a little jolt. "We're almost there, about three hours left of walking." Frisk then pouted at the estimated travel time. "Could be ten minutes if you would let me run."

"For the last time, hell no!" Aura tried to kick him again for the language, but missed. "Haha, not this time you pansy!"

Frisk giggled at the two. "Be careful she might remember that." Flowey paused from the human's warning of an incoming Aura kick in the future. "Guess I found two flowers who like to fight each other."

Aura, in her sleep groaned at her nickname. "Frisk..."

Flowey gave an evil grin to the dark elf. "You mean, a bell flower." Aura tried and failed to kick him mutiple times for that. "Haha, found the sensitive button!" Then he was suprisingly kicked by Frisk. "Ow, what the hell!"

Frisk pouted at Flowey for the very rude jab. "Only I get to call her that, she hates it when other people say it." Flowey gave a tiny little smirk at the human's new possessive nature. "So don't treat it like an insult, please?" The human tried to give him puppy dog eyes, it wasn't very effective.

"Frisk, you know that face won't work on me." Flowey's face froze when Frisk did the 'scary' face, they were too good at that. "O-Okay, no more flower jokes." They stopped the scary face to Flowey's gratitude. "Still, why only you?"

"W-Well, she is my best friend so only I get to call her by that name." Frisk gave a minuscule blush, which flowey did not notice. "Also that flower is un-bell-evable!" This time the human got a kick by the elf. "Haha, okay I'll stop as well!"

Aura hugged Frisk tightly, comfortable at her makeshift bed. "So sweet..." Frisk's hair smelled of something sweet, like candy. "Mmmm..." Frisk blushed a little more at Aura's sleep talking.

"Hehe, she must be talking about the chocolate." They reasoned while Flowey gave a sly smirk.

"Yep, most certainly the chocolate." He sarcasticly mumbled.

* * *

The emperor Jircniv was in wonder by the monster kingdom hidden under the city-states' noses. Quite literally as the kingdom's capital was a tomb with a human village just a few miles to the west. Even if it was a place that would be known for foul smells and decay, it was surprisingly quite refreshing.

Of course there was a leader more powerful then all the three major armies put together. Even if the emperor can't sense magic like the old man in his company, he can feel the chilling goosebumps go up his spine. He didn't even know who it was yet the figure was emmenating a sort of power far greater then the 13 heroic champions of old.

Then he saw the lord that ruled the kingdom hidden in the tomb. Wearing a magic caster's robe and holding a golden staff in the style of a hydra. The lord sat on his throne, their undead gaze pearing into his human eyes. His entourage of five trembled at the same goosebumps he felt, it was hard not to notice.

The demon who guided them to the tomb bowed before his lord. "My lord Ains I brought you the emporer of Baharuth, Jircniv." The demon whistled as a squad of butlers and maids lined up like a royal procession. "May you both talk at your leisure!" He cheered while pushing up his musty glasses. "I myself however, must take a bath. The sewers made me...less then presentable for you and the guests my lord."

Ains nodded, dissmising Demi-urge for a well needed bath. "So, what do you think of my domain?" Ains tried to come off as friendly, but his voice and the fact he's an undead made it more menacing. "Don't worry, I don't bite unlike some of my guardians." He joked, but the humans more or less took it for fact.

The emperor nodded, this place sort of looks like what the palace would be like at the end of his reign. "I will admit, I didn't expect much from a tomb. Most would think they are a poor place to live, yet you made it look like a real castle." Jircniv complemented, his knights mearly nodded. "It would be quite an achevement for anyone."

Ains laughed only a little. "For you humans of course you would think that. But for me and my guardians, it would be last friday." He paused for a moment, wondering if they used the same calender his world did. "Do you have a friday?" The emperor noded slowly to the undead lord. "You must be wondering why I have invited you."

"Yes, but I'm suprised at the lack of security." He looked around only seeing Ains and the servants. "You are very cocky to think you are untouchable."

Ains tapped his armchair, dismissive to such the negative word. "Well, my remaining guardian are here. Waiting to see if you try to threaten my life in this, peaceful gathering." With a wave of his skeletal finger the guardians that remained in the tomb showed themselves.

The old man that acompanied the emperor stepped back from the deadly monsters. "Don't you dare leave old man!" The emporer whispered as it would insult the undead lord and risk sicking the guardians on them.

It made Ains chuckle inside as the guardians here alone could cause judement day on this world. If the human wasn't here to mess with his plans, it would be less complex on taking the world over. "These are my guardians that are not on important duties or must remain posted." He began pointing to each one. "Cocytus...Albedo...Victim..." The three bowed to their lords'command. "...and...Pandora's actor."

The monster with no visible facial feature besides three empty holes saluted. "Lord Ains, my creator, the rightful ruler of everything that lives and dies. It is I Pandora's actor, protector of Nazarick's treasure!" As the monster finished there was a silent groaning among the floor guardians. Pandora's actor pointed at the emperor with intense jealousy. "To think you would be ordered to see my lord, while I sit below counting coins and weapons instead of standing by his eternal side!"

"Pandora's actor, silence!" The undead lord commanded with supreme authority and a regal wave. "Excuse him, emperor of Baharuth. I may have made him more...hyperactive then I originally planned." The was a series of deadpanned stares to the undead lord. "Anyway back to business on why I have invited you to my perfect realm." He pulled out a scroll from his robe's sleeve and unfurled it. "The hidden kingdom that has yet to be officially named wishes to make a secret alliance with the Baharuth empire."

Jircniv slightly widened his eyes at the skeletal overlord. "That's it...nothing else?" Ains could push the intensity of the deal and make his empire a pawn or even annex it with sheer intimidation alone.

"No, this alliance must also be kept in absolute darkness from everyone." His red eyes glared into the hearts and souls of the humans. "If you feel that your entourage can't be trusted, you can let me deal with them." The freezing chill of death loomed on the imperial knights' shoulders.

The emperor shook his head with a calm smile, but inside he was in slight panic. "No and if they do try, I'm pretty sure I can do worse then you." That earned a bout of laughter from the undead lord. "What's so funny?"

A shroad of green mist appered around his skull. "N-Nothing, but I do find your unintential humor to be quite...hilarious." It sent the emperor's fight or flight into overdrive. "So, yay or nay on the alliance." All the emperor could do was nod in agreement. "Excellent, now you may stay at Carne village for the night or go straight home. I have...things that need to be taken care of." He waved at Albedo then pointed at the humans.

She frowned before returning a false smile. "As you wish my lord I shall see them...safe and sound." She gave a subtle galre at the emperor, who returned it with his own fake smile.

* * *

Aura felt her face being slapped repeatly with light whips across her face. "Flowey...stop it." She warned before she realized that they had stopped moving to their destination. "Why am I on the ground?"

"Because we arrived and Frisk decided to set up camp." The plant explained, short and simple. He waved his vines pointing at a giant moutain cave before the group. "The idiot decided to gather some water and food, but where I have no fucking clue." He was then slapped across the face by a waling Aura. "Frisk isn't even here godd-Arggh!" He fumed before he bit his lip.

"It's still rude besides I'm still technically a child, so.." She stuck her tounge out at the vulgar flower. "I hope they will be back soon." Flowey then did some kissing facial expression, which made her blush. "I'll hit you and not even Frisk will save you from the pain." The flower puckered before slowly retreating into the ground. "Idiot..."

Flowey grumbled at the hesitation that was Aura's feelings. "The real idiot is the one who won't confess to their crush. Escpecially if they were mostly alone together for three whole days." She glared daggers at the grounded flower. "You guys cuddle and god knows what on a daily basis, what could go wrong?" He then grinned sadistically at the dark elf. "Oh wait, your own fear of rejection! So afriad that Frisk will abandon and dessert you for even uttering a I love you, idiotic." He was weakly slapped by the dark elf. "C'mon you can do better then that. Wait you can't because you're no Bell flower, you're just a damn pansy!"

"Shut up!" She yelled back at the mocking flower. "I..I know, no it's more like that you know instead." She let a tear escape her eye in grief. "I'm so afriad of losing our friendship because of my personal feelings for them!" She smiled weaky at Flowey. "I know you're trying to psych me up, but it won't work." she trailed her fingers along the cold hard dirt. "The fear of losing them just tears me apart inside."

Flowey frowned immensly, this was just way too much drama for him to handle. "Look I hate to be that kind of guy, but if you won't tell them then I will." She glared at him with fearful eyes. "You know I won't lie about this stuff, not when it concerns Frisk."

"Fine, I will tell Frisk after this is done." She gave him hateful eyes yet it didn't last long. "You are such an annoying pest, but I can't even hate you for doing this."

Flowey chuckled despite not feeling an inch of empatetic emotion to the elf. "Frisk would say the same thing."

* * *

As the moon shined it's light onto the forest cave, a glint of light reflected off a katana. Brain looked at his weapon that glinted in the moonlight before looking a Shalltear's choice of weaponry. "Still can't figure out why you would want a wooden sword." He muttered as the silver haired vampire tested the blunt weapon's weight.

"So I don't chop off one of your limbs. The worst I could do is tear them off with this." She reasoned and if Brain didn't know she was a vampire, he woukd take that as a jest. "Now, try to at least cut my sword."

Brain chuckled as he readied his stance. "Metal against wood, not a problem." There was silence as a sudden gust of wind blew a single leaf off of a tree. "Ready?"

The leaf glided to both of the fighter's viewpoints. "A bit tired using a leaf for the starter." Brain chuckled in agreement as the leaf was about to land. "I'm ready then, but I won't try hard."

When it landed the swordsman charged and clashed with the wodden sword. To his suprise it failed to even cut an inch into it. "What!?" Shalltear palmed his gut, which sent him gliding across the field like a butterfly. "Such strength!" He landed with some grace before the vampire chuckled at his attempt to penetrate her defenses. "You wouldn't be the vampire lord 'landfall' by chance?" Her confused face gave him the answer to his question. "Nevermind then, but you are strong even for a vampire."

Shalltear twirled her wooden sword, not taking him seriously. "Who said that I was just a vampire?" She started to walk to the swordsman. "Either way I could tell from that single strike that you are not even close to the same caliber as me." He changed his stance as a circle of faint red surronded him. "Is that a martial art?" She stepped inside just as Brain grinned.

"Yep this was made exclusivly for my eternal rival, Martial art: God flash!" In a swift motion he tried to strike the vampire. However she blocked it with the fake sword, still undamaged. "N-No way!?"

"I'll admit from a human's perspective that it's quite an impressive move, however!" Then with her own blur of a motion she quickly disarmed the swordsman with his katana sent flying in the air. "It leaves you quite open for a fatal attack should someone parry or predicate it, also." She flcked the swordman's forehead in a playful manner. "I win..."

He slowly smiled before falling onto the ground, his sword impailing the dirt a few feet away. "So this is our gap in power? It's more like a wide canyon." He laughed at his own pathetic ability. "Glad we're not enemies."

Shalltear offered him a hand up, which he accepted. "You're not weak, I can see potential if faint." Brain picked up his katana now noticing new scratch marks on the weapon. "You're journey is not over. Focus on your speed and technique and who knows, you may give me a new puncing bag." He laughed at her jab at him. "I'm not joking, while the road is difficult you must push onwards to improve yourself."

Brain chuckled at the sudden wise words that escaped her mouth. "Maybe you are just an old lady." She glared at him before laughing at the joke as well. "Glad you learned a sense of humor."

She grinned at him sadistically. "Maybe I'll teach you the sense of pain."

He smiled with worry about his safety. "No, I think I'm good for today."

"Oh please, just one lesson pedo." She begged with a tease.

"Nope, not today or even tomorrow shorty." He replied back with his own snarky nickname.

* * *

 **It is done, the next chapter continues! How did you like it, because I can only see it in my author tinted lense and they're crap.**


	24. Disbelief, nightmare, and an envoy

In E-rantel's adventurer guild, Kage was smiling softly at one of the few adamantite groups in existence. It was a nice feeling seeing the Blue Roses complete another deadly and nearly impossible assignment. However there was one thing that bothered him about the assets that they had brought back. "You were only supposed to capture the smuggler, so who are the extra two?" Kage then smiled ambiguously before he walked over to the blinded and bound prisoners. "Evileye, could you please elaborate?"

The leader of the Blue Roses sighed before she walked over to remove the blinds. "Peshurian and Edstrom, two of the Six arms. They are the reason why Gagaran is not here with us right now." Her tone was spiteful towards the prisoners as she practically hissed verbal venom. "Tia and Tina, I would like to disuss about the prisoners with Kage alone if you please?"

Kage felt a shift in presence and smiled about that. "They're getting better at hiding their pressence, trailing off the topic for a moment." He kneeled fowards to the smuggleer with a kind smile. "Now I can lessen your soon to be sentence if you tell me where your council resides, or..." He looked at Evileye with a smile that had a sinister aura now surrounding it. "I could give my friend here the pleaure of 'aggressive' diplomacy for the night." He can feel Evileye's ecstatic grin bleed through her white mask. "Which will it be, business or pleasure?"

The smuggeler looked at his bodyguards then towards the Blue Roses' leader. "The Executive council will do worse if I tell you, so pleasure for your damn minion." He retorted, awaiting the judgement that will be cast onto him.

Kage clapped with surpised everyone in the room, except Evileye. "Thank you, I only had a hunch that you actually had a council until you just confirmed it!" The jaws of the prisoners fell to the floor. "To be honest finding out about your drug operation was in a nearby village was just a fluke on my part." The three were confused and dumbfounded by Kage's careefree personality. "So let me repharse my question for you now. Business or business and pleasure?"

The smuggeler scoffed at the tricky nature of Kage. "Tch, to think you tricked me for something so simple. Even so, knowing that I talked puts a target on my back." He struggled with his bonds. "I would give you a handshake, but your friend made the rope too tight." The two bodyguards gave the smuggler the most angry glare they could muster. "Hey I'm looking to live my life, so screw their money!"

Kage smiled his usual smile. "Good decision, Evileye take the two arms away." There was a sense of diabolical glee around the room. "No killing, dismemberment, or life affecting injuries!" It vanished in a flash of disapointment from Evileye. "They may be the worst of scum, but don't do what they would do. It would stain our relationship as a guild master and his com-?!" A leather shoe was thrown into his face by a very pissed off Evileye. The force caused him to flip and fall behind his paper infested desk.

"I get it already dam it! You may have been cooped up here for a few days, but you're still the most annoying person I've ever met!" She yelled with a aura of tremendous irritation. "Only the old gods know why you're a guildmaster..." She muttered as an intact Kage snuck up from behind her. "That trick won't work twice." She turned around, but he was gone. "Wha-!?"

She was poked in the back of her head by the nonchalant Kage. "You're so assuming with me, it's actually quite adorable." He stuck out his tongue in a playful nature. "Well, I guess you should take them to-"

"Tia, Tina, take the them to our tavern room. I'll deal with them later." She flatly commanded as a sudden gust of wind made the three prisoners disappear from the room. "Now I want you to cut the shit you lousy bard! What was the secound quest and who took it!?"

Kage slightly widened his eyes and scracthed the side of his head. "Second quest, what are you taking about?" Evileye removed her signiture mask and allowed Kage to witness her immense irritation. "You know your angry eyes won't work on me, cute as it may be."

"You never come back home with only one quest. You said it yourself it would be redundent and pointless." She walked to him, glaring upwards before softening her look. "What are you keeping secret, don't you trust me?"

He looked to the right and the left, feeling the air around the room. He sighed and lost his whimsical smile, his way with evading a hazardous question. "Landfall, you would not like it." He let out another chuckle as she glared at him with the hatred of a supenova. "Now you know that I'm serious. What do you know of the team Deltarune?"

She scoffed wondering who he was talking about. "I do not know who they are. Gagaran might know, but I wouldn't count on it." She then grabbed him by the collar of his vest and lifted him up. "Now, whatever you say next will determine you live or die by uttering my old name!"

He gave a smug grin, she always hated that. "Had to, otherwise what I'm about to say will make you think it's a tasteless joke." She let him go, giving him probbbly ten seconds to explain. "Deltarune a silver plate group, are tasked with ending a dragon related conflict." She opened her mouth in protest with his assignment being handled by such green rookies. "Before you scold or lecture me, have you ever killed a huge ogre with one punch, unintentionally?"

She thoguht about the oddly specific question. "No, I have to consciously make the decision to take it's life."

Kage silently laughed inside as he thought that the blue rose leader might think him insane. "Well the leader is Frisk Dreemur, a pacifistic child with a monstrous power inside them." She looked at him as if he said pigs could fly to the stars. "I investigated a monster village to validate their claims of the quest. I found an ogre twice it's normal size in a ditch with one black bruise on it's gut, apparently an accident on their part." She rubbed her temples by his outragous claims and words. "Even if that is unrelated I have a feeling about the group, so strange that I can't place it."

"You have gone crazy in this place." Evileye placed her mask back on. "Fine, believe what you want until their ashs arrive." She opened the door out of his room before she looked back at him. "You were always a strange one to me, Kage of the wispy winds."

After she left, Kage whistled at the result of the conversation. "I think that went rather well."

* * *

Aura opened her eyes and saw nothing, but the darkness of a void. She felt wary and actually frightened of this empty space, but she hadn't a reason why. The only reason of anxiety is that she held the empty gun in her hand with a vice-like grip. She tried to let it go, but she somehow couldn't drop the weapon.

"Aura? What's wrong?" She heard Frisk and saw the child that she held so dear to her heart. "Can you tell me?"

She wanted to run to her best friend, but her body refused her command. _"Take their life, it is your sole duty."_ She heard her lord Ains, if so faint to her ears. _"They are a threat to all of Nazarick, do your task as a floor guardian."_ It was louder now as her numb body raised the empty gun to her dear friend.

"Aura, what's the matter? What's with that look on your face?" They still have that naive face as the gun charged up with the diabolically evil desire. "Oh! Are you showing me how much you care?" They reached out, a friendly hug to her.

"No Frisk, stay away!" She cried out, but her mouth refused to scream out. "Please, get away from me!" She wanted to cry out, but her body wouldn't allow it. "No..." The gun was fully charged with red energy seeping out of the barrel. Frisk hugged her with the barrel touching their chest. "No, I lov-" The gun fired and as terribly expected, left a hole in the human's now bleeding chest.

 _"Good job, my lovely creation."_ It was Bukubukuchagama's soft voice, her own creator. _"Now come home, we're waiting for you."_

She wasn't paying attention to her creator, how could she when she had just killed the only person she truly loved. Her heart was crying in dispair and sorrow, unable to cope with her now foul deed.

 _"Listen to me, Aura! Nazarick and your lord Ains are the only things you should love!"_ The tone was commanding, not far of what she would have said to her brother if their places were swapped. _"Now come home."_

Her body froze as the dark culminating emotions inside her soul made her defiant. "Never..." She aimed her gun to where she last heard the voice. "Go to hell!" She roared as she fired dark red bullets, lighting up the endless void with her rage. "You will pay, you will-"

She then woke up to the breaking dawn with tears forming in her eyes. She felt the warm cuddle of the human she had just shot in her nightmare. Frisk was perfectly intact, no gaping hole in their chest. Instead of rejecting the cuddle of the intrusive Frisk, she hugged back with the vice grip of a cobra. "I'm so sorry, please don't leave me."

"You're so..silly." Frisk spoke, still dreaming despite the strong grip. They then kissed Aura on the forehead, which caused the elf to blush. "Pancakes don't talk, they're just sweet treats." Aura wanted to chuckled at the sweet toothed human, but kissed back. "Too...sweet." Frisk blushed before pukering their mouth from the imaginary taste.

Aura closed her eyes, pretending to fall back asleep in Frisk's cuddle. "I love you Frisk." She let the tears fall from her face in happiness instead of sorrow.

Frisk groaned as they blushed from the comment. "I love you too, pancake..."

Aura then heard the snickering of a certain weed. "Shut up weed." She whispered so Frisk doesn't hear the insult.

* * *

The goblin sentry that was assigned to the broken gate post, was sleeping. It wasn't a lack of motivation, to protect the village that the champion enlightened ensured that part. It was just that he was awake guarding the post for four days. The motivation probably made the problem but the goblin didn't care, it was just one nap.

"Excuse me, is this the goblin village?" A voice asked, but the sentry mearly snored as he blew a bubble. "Hello, goblin?"

This time the bubble popped which made the sentry now wide awake. "Aha! Break time is now over for the eternal sentry, Sut!" He yelled which made the voice fall down from the surprise. "Oh a vister, state your business!" The eccentric goblin pointed his spear at the voice, still regaining his sight from his recent sleep.

"I'm an envoy sent by his magisty. I didn't expect the kingdom to be a village of goblins." Sut saw the voice to be a middle-aged man wearing fine silk clothes and a fancy cowl. "May I speak to...your leader...shaman?"

Sut chuckled, still delirious from his past extended consciousness. "Yeah, yeah go in chicken." The envoy looked insulted, but Sut now only saw a brown chicken or hen. "Excuse me chicken, but sentry duty to the champion requires full awareness." He saluted before retaining his guard stance. "For the champion!" He yelled again, but it was more of a deranged war cry.

The envoy just tipped his cowl at the mentally unstable sentry. "I'll be on my way then." He entered the village and what he saw suprised him to a certain extent. When he saw the sentry he thought the rest would be crazed zealots, maniacs, and possibly ready to eat him.

Instead he saw ogres and goblins working together, somewhat. "No, stone is stronger then little sticks!" An ogre yelled about building materials to a smaller goblin.

"Yes, but stones are harder to work with without an adhesive like mortar!" The goblin yelled back with a reasonable counter argument.

"Yeah, but stone stronger then little sticks!" The ogre yelled back, not comprehending the goblins' logic. "The champion would agree with me then the puny goblins!"

The envoy sighed at the endless argument about something so petty. "Do not mind them, it's more of a racial argument then the subject istelf." An old goblin approched the envoy while riding a suprisingly content ogre. "Until the champion we had more of a parasitic relationship, so there is a confusion of authority other then our champions' will."

The envoy nodded if confused on the shaky foundation of the village. "So it's not a goblin village, but a mixture of ogre and goblin?" The old goblin nodded which gave the envoy even greater confusion. "So who exactly is the leader here, who should I talk to about trade!?"

Both the ogre and the old goblin nodded. "Well until the champion decides, me and Gob'gon are the centers of authority." The orge he's riding on snorted at the second name. "You have a problem with him?"

The ogre growled, but stiffened his fat lips. "He rather have brain then strong muscles, he no orge." The old goblin sighed at the stupid power hierarchy of ogres, follow ones that are stronger then you. "Me don't get why?"

"Well my big friend, if one learns then one gains a power beyond the mortal body." He explains which gave the ogre a thoughtful look. "Now then envoy what have you to ask me, the goblin leader Gotun?" The goblin gave a crooked smile as one would expect a veneable geezer to have.

The evoy coughed hesitantly as a building fell to the monsters' shoddy construction. "Well my magisty wishes to trade with your kind." The old goblin nodded and whistled suprisngly loud for an old monster.

The arguing and infighting stopped and everyone huddled around the old goblin. "Okay the king of the humans wants to trade! What are we willing to exchange and what do we want within reason!?" He roared out for all the village to hear.

The goblins and ogres muttered between one another, still arguing on some subjects. "Well, if the ogres want to use stones that badly we need mortar and lots of it." A goblin advised which earned a nod from the old goblin.

"We also need more tools otherwise the minerals we traded with the human village will go to watse." A stout goblin reasoned which earned another nod.

"What bout people?" An ogre inquire which earned angry glares. "Not to eat, but to help. Didn't you and smart ogre see the human village yourself?" He asked the stout goblin, who nodded to the almost shamed ogre.

"He has a point, they know a lot more about stability then any of us." That thought made him rember something. "Right Gob'gon is not here right now. Can we have some human books so that he could learn?"

The old goblin rubbed his wrikled chin, glad to see so many suggestions. "Quite a bit of stuff, but what are we giving in exchange?"

"Stone, wood, meat, furs or skins, and some physical labor from us if needed." A thin goblin recited with a deadpanned look. "Had to memerize our inventory. The champion would not like us stealing from each other."

The old goblin laughed, glad to have someone with that skill. "Excellent, now then to the deal." The ogre kneeled to let the goblin leader interact with the envoy more clearly.

The envoy nodded, but doubts this will get anywhere. "Very well, despite the lack of quality with your goods I can see the immense quantity from the untouched woods and swamps." The envoy reached inside his slick cloak and pulled out a roll of parchment. "Wood and stone for tools, as well as some ogre labor to handle the stones."

The goblin leader thought about it. "Hey, let me deal with him." The stout goblin requested his leader. "I want to have experiance in this."

Gotun nodded with a smile. "Of course you have the most experiance with humans due to the first trade." He patted the ogre mount who stood up to make room for the stout goblin.

"Now while I agree with most of what you say, but throw in mortar. If you do we'll add in luxurious furs if you then supply us with books and humans to compensate." He haggled with the envoy.

"So we get your stone, wood, some ogre labor, and potentially furs." He wrote on one side of the parchment. "You get tools, mortar, potentially books and human labor? Sounds like we are in the favorable part of the stick."

The stout goblin shrugged at the envoy. "Yeah, but like you said quality and quantity are vastly different." He reached out to shake the envoy hand. "How bout it?"

The envoy thought about it before writing on his parchment. "Very well, this village and our nation have a deal. I shall send this request to the king and if he accepts then a trade caravan will come to your village." He then hesitantly shook the goblin's hand slowly. "Now I shall take my leave."

After the envoy left the village and got a mild scare from Sut, the goblins surrounded the stout one with curious eyes. "Trust me, the trade will benefit all of us in the long run."

The goblin leader nodded his head slowly. "May the champion bless our luck and future." The rest also gave a solemn bow of respect for the champion before resuming the usual routine.

From the foliage near the long path of the demon child's decay, Lupusregina watched. She wanted to rip all the goblins and ogres to sherds, but the potential alliance and her lord's order made it impossible. "You all picked a wrong side of this you fools! you will all see that the true power of Lord Ains outmatches your champion." She growled before retreating into the forest, her spying on the goblin vilage is done for now.

* * *

 **Okay long time no see I guess. To be honest I wanted to spend time with my family as there was a four snowday weekend. So I want your opinion on something, is Aura's nightmare and the goblin village useless fillier. I don't know if I'm doing the fic a nice slow burn, like I'm extending what I shouldn't. Aside from that what did you like about this chapter, the end of Blue rose's quest, the interactions of Kage and Evileye, the nightmare, etc?**


	25. Duty and dragons

Shalltear woke up in her wool bed by a buzzing noise in her head, a message spell. "Who is this?" She was rather annoyed that someone from Nazarick was interrupting her blissful dream.

"Shalltear, lord Ains needs your help." It was Demi-urge and Shalltear could practically feel that he was pushing up his glasses.

She blushed as she thought about lord Ains. "Yeah, but what does he need?" She glanced at the corner of her eye, another nightmare illusion was in the darkness. She had learned to ignore them by now, but they were still unnerving.

"He wants you to use the encyclopedia because of your interaction with the human. He was going to give you more time to...think, but the only other one is Entoma and well..." He did not need to remind her of the maid's new perpetual phobia of bugs and arachnids. "So will you come back to the tomb?"

She sighed, it was the only option to learn about that monster of a human. "Okay, just give me a day or two." Before the demon could reply, she cut off the message spell. "I guess it's finally time for me to leave." She smirked only a little bit, at least Demi-urge only communicates with her at night. However, depiste her claims of departure her body refused to move out of her bed. She knew exactly why as it was the same reason as before, it was guilt. "I should say goodbye, but I can't let the group know about my secret." She was glad that Brain decided to keep her race a secret from his men.

 _"Which one, well it doesn't matter in the end."_ She looked up and saw the younger of the skeletons, whom bled from his mouth. _"You're a heartless killer in both of them. It's like a game of cat and mouth, but now you're too much of a 'pussy' to admit it."_ He jokes as she stared with a glare into his eyeless sockets. _"Woah that glare is so claw-ful, I can barely make a squeak."_ He grinned wider with his sarcasm.

"Why are you here besides mocking me!?" She hissed quietly, darting her eyes on the limestone floor. "I don't even know if you even existed to begin with." She waved her arm at him, which phased through his ghostly form. "I learned to ignore you and the others. So why are you still here, but to remind me of things I already know!?"

He smiled as if he knows something she does not. _"Well, everyone tends to forget things in life. Therefore in death we will haunt you for the rest of your days."_ He pulled out a red bottle from that bloody blue hoodie. _"Want some? I heard you like red..."_

She closed her eyes shut as if it will make him go away. "No, no, no go away..." His taunting was getting to her, especially the joke which almost invoked her bloodlust skill. "I won't, not now." She opened her eyes and saw him still holding out the bottle of red. "You're not real so beat it!" She clawed at him, which actually injured him greatly. "What!?"

He started to fade into cold white dust. _"Ha, see for yourself? You are nothing, but..."_ Now only his grinning head remained undusted from her attack. _"A cold and bloody killer."_ His skull was now cosumed by the dust.

Shalltear noticed her hands were shaking from the fresh kill. "It used to be so easy without these emotions." She muttered as she began to pack her things, which wasn't much besides from the occasional payment for advice. "To think humans were so limited by these bleeding feelings, but..." She smirked slowly at the kindness of the mercs. "I can appreciate the respite of some of them." With what little she had she packed up and walked to the commons room.

She opened the wooden door which silenced the mercs that were doing their daily celebration from a job well done. Shalltear sighed from the constant celebratory of the armed men and women. She could hear them wispering about where she was off to and if she would be okay.

"Eh, Sally where are you off to!?" A drunkend merc yelled from her face-ridden table, too tired to look up.

She said nothing, but glanced at the ones who asked her. They all had faces of compassion and worry, but it would be different if they knew. She prayed to her lord that she would not encounter Brain tonight, she did not to deal with him. She was then stopped by a bandaged hand that graced her right shoulder, it was useless to hope right?

"So, you're keaving without saying goodbye?" He lamted dramatically, hoping to garner her attention. It did, which made him smile a wide smile. "Well, not without a drink to say farewell and do thee well for their fare!" He intensified his stageplay much to her annoyance.

Her left eye twitched. "You are soo irritating pedo..." She cursed under her mouth before playing along with the dramatizing of a goodbye. "Fine good sir, I shall leave after a toast with your men in arms!" She grabbed a nearby tankard and raised it up high. "Some milk for this lady dear bartender!" She then shoved the tankard into Brain's arms. "This lady demands it!"

The mercs then started laughing at Brain's expense. "An insult to my pride!" He threw the tankard down like you would a gauntlet. "A food fight dear madam!" He then grabbed some bread and threw it at a laughing merc. "Haha, it hath begun!"

"But, it will soon end!" The vampire yelled as she did the same to another merc, which sparked a food war of the ages. "For the glory of the tankard!"

The battle lasted four hours as bread and ale were flung from wall to wall and floor to ceiling. For the vampire it was the first time she really enjoy a party, not like the intrigue and slander of the noble parties. Maybe it was because it was simply that, a party to unwind and relive one of the stresses in life.

When it ended the vampire and Brain where on the floor, covered in bread and spilled alcohol. "Madam, I consider this a draw!" He yelled pointing a finger to the figurative sky. "Both our forces are too drunk or tired to continue on our little food war!"

Shalltear chuckled from the seriously fun food war and Brain's persistant acting. "I agree and abstain my insult to thine small pride, whoops." She giggle and covered her mouth as she insulted him again. "Oh, forgive my imputance lord pedo."

He snickered at her jab. "Oh madam shorty, how dare you insult our ceasefire by mockary of my name!?" With a final laugh his face turned serious. "So Sally, are you already leaving the cave so soon?"

She frowned and looked around, they were the only ones conscious. "Yes I have to go somewhere. Personally I would have liked to have one more party here." She then smiled despite the sorrow of guilt. "Thank you for letting me stay, Brian." There was a thick silence, then Brain started to snicker. "What are you laughing at?"

"You called me by my name, thought hell would froze over first." He joked just as she realized that he was trying to make the situation a happy one. "Well, I'm glad you liked the atmopshere."

She sat up as he did the same. "Ha, with you it's always a drunken mess." She jabbed before she grabbed her bag of belongings. "But all things serious I have to leave. You wouldn't undertand why, or more likely that you can't..."

Brain groaned softly before he picked up his sword and bag. "Hold on, I'm not letting you travel alone. Vampire or not without a map you'll get lost for a long time." She froze and turned with a frustrated look on her face. "I could give you a map, but then I wouldn't be able to converse with you madam shorty."

She glared at him with tempered anger. "Just give me a map, I don't want to put a spell on you lord pedo." She snarked before he gave a heartfelt laugh. "Not a joke, spells are a lot more dangerous then my wooden stick."

"I don't doubt it, but truth be told my men would hate me if I left a poor girl to fend for herself." He dramatized before blowing a raspberry at her. "So I have a good reason to follow you."

She bit her lip, not wanting more guilt in her undead life. "Okay, but you will stop following me in Carne village."

He tilted his head. "You live near Carne village? Then why not stop in E-rantel for a spell? Then you can take a caravan by yourself." She looked at him in confusion. "I personally have business there, besides I shouldn't pry into your personal life now can I?" She softly smiled at his respect for her privacy. "We can make it to E-rantel in two days if we run without breaks."

She dropped her jaw at the time. "Wait, why are we so far away!?"

He laughed at her shock, then again she had no idea where they are. "Well the dessert where I found you was near the Slane Theocracy's borders and that is three days straight away from E-rantel." As he stated that, Shalltear wondered how fast her walking speed was.

"Very well then, best start walking now right." Just as she turned around he stopped her. "Now what!?"

He pointed to the peasant clothes she had since she woke up. "Well since you will be seen in public, best not let slavers think you're a runaway." He raised a finger motioning her to wait. "I'll get you something more appreciated in society." He then left the common room in haste.

With a sigh she sat on a barstool near some of the passed out drunks. "Why does he care so much?" She then heard the sound of pouring liquid and turned to look at it. On a nearby table the visage of a ghostly spider monster from her nightmares poured out a cup of red liquid. "Muffet, nice timing for a mocking."

The spider giggle before the vampire felt a sudden warmth from behind. _"I'm here too, but you wouldn't care right?"_ A fire elemental man spoke, his speech combined with the flickering of his flames. _"As for the swordsman, he won't love long near you."_

Muffet giggle at the elements mockary. _"Why yes Grillby, she ended families so why not a peice of meat that she pretends he's her friend?"_ The spider took a sip of the red liquid, but it escaped from a hole in her throat. _"She's quite the diabolical one, wouldn't you agree that she's awful?"_

Shalltear gripped the sides of her head, trying to ignore the two nightmares. "Shut up shut up shut up!" She started to control her breathing, the nightmare will not break her as long as she lives. "I do not treat him like cattle or a thing to be killed." She started to repeat that just as the spider approached her.

 _"Dearie, stop lying to yourself. You were created for destruction and misery in both lives can't you see. Sooner or later your fangs will pierce his neck and it won't let go no matter how much you both scream."_ Muffet whispered in the vampires ear, causing the vampire to think the unimaginable. _"Death, destruction, misery, you are everyone's dispair!"_

As Muffet yelled that in Shalltear's ear, the vampire woke up from her apparent daydream. Her sight focused on Brain who was poking her shoulder. "Brain...?"

He reached his hand back in surprise. "Woah sorry, you were trembling and I didn't know what to do." He then showed her some leather armor that looked recently tanned. "Anyway, I took this from our equipment." He checked the armor and quickly found out by common sense that it was too big for her frame. "Shit, even our most petite member's armor is too big for you."

Though it sounded like a joke he wasn't kidding that Shalltear's childish body is rather hard to make armor for. "Don't worry about it..." She took the armor and inspected it. "I'll make due as we travel, okay?" She smiled to reassure the swordsman that everything was all right.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Well if you can make a stick stronger than my sword then armor size shouldn't be difficult for you." He was sincere as far as Shalltear could tell. "Well c'mon then." He then headed for the exit and Shalltear did the same, carrying the armor.

As they left the cave, the early morning sun beamed down on them. "I hate...mornings." She hissed as the ray started to make her skin itch and genrally uncomfortable.

"Oh, thought vampire turn to ash in the sun?" She glared at him as she scratched her cheek like it had a rash. "Right, nevermind then.."

* * *

Flowey was generally easy to annoy unless the situation needs him to be calm. The situation he's in right now made either one a very choice.

He was right by Aura and Frisk, whom were cuddling each other their sleep as usual. Then Aura woke up and was then comforted by a sleeping Frisk. He chuckled at the hesitation that Aura had for not telling Frisk her feelings. Then as Aura pretended to be assleep, Frisk woke up with little to no sign of it happening.

Flowey could tell when Frisk was awake or not depening on their eyes. They always forced them shut unless they were sleeping. Now Frisk was pretending to sleep, practically making the sleep pointless.

A meaningless task always annoyed Flowey, but waking them up now would seem way too conveniant. So he watched the as the morning sun rose to the sky, almost beckoning him to act.

He looked at Frisk, who was blushing a lighter shade then the elf. Frisk was good at hiding their feelings unless it was from him. So it frustrated him that Aura is so afriad of asking the human when they too likely felt the same way.

He looked up at the sky, about 11'o clock if his gazing was correct. "Okay that's it... **Hahahahahaha!"** He used the same laugh he used as Omega Flowey. The two love crushers recoiled in suprise from the demonic laughter. "Ha, way too easy!" He was then quickly kicked in the face by Aura. "Ow, what the hell!?"

Aura grabbed him by the stem as the laughter reminded her of Frisk's double. "Not cool weed, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Aura then shook him by the stem to calm her anger. "Don't try it again!"

Aura was then tapped on the shoulder by Frisk. "Don't worry, he does that when I sleep in. Thanks Flowey!" Aura then let the flower go before strecthing her body from standing still for a long period of time. "It seems our dreams have been wonderful for us to sleep in."

Aura stopped and was quickly reminded of the nightmare she had last night. "Y-Yeah, you could say that." She took out the empty gun and quickly checked the weapon. "I think it's time to fight the dragon." She placed the gun inside her uniform rather snugly.

Frisk frowned at that. "I think you mean befriend them. Violence makes more violence." They stated before they replaced their frown with a bright smile. "Do you think they like hugs?"

Aura sighed with a smile, of course Frisk would think like this. "Well, that's how I met you right? 'Suprise tackle' ring any bells for you?" Frisk chuckled slowly before they gave a thumbs up. "Well, after you." Aura pointed to the montains, the sun barely rose over the towers of rock. In the middle of the moutain range was a giant cave that the dragon most likely resides in.

Frisk pumped their fist with determination. "Time for adventure!" Frisk ran past the pointing Aura and right towards the cave. "Dragon here I come!"

"Frisk wait up!/Dam it to hell fr-ouch!" The two chased after the human with one flicking the other one.

Aura and Flowey entered the cave, Frisk nowhere in sight. The cave was huge and clear of stalactites and stalagmites. "The dragon must have cleared the obstacles in this cave. The dragon has to be nearby with Frisk closing in on them." Flowey muttered before he noticed the strange silence that Aura had. "You see something, pansy?"

"This isn't the dragon's main chamber as it's more of a doorway with it's large space and lack of treasure." She pointed east into the darkness and Flowely could barely make out two smaller cave entrances. "And a doorway means there's hallways for it's minons and smaller kin." She approched the disecting paths. "While going into the wider dark cave does have a higher chance of encountering the dragon, the same can't be same for Frisk."

Flowey chuckled at her will to stay with Frisk more than the more critical mission. "Okay tracker, where's the human?" As he asked that, Aura placed her ear on the wall that diverged the two. She placed a finger on her mouth and closed her eyes. "Waiting game then..?"

She then opened her eyes quickly in shock. "Get down!" She dived backwards as Frisk rode out of the right cave on a small winged dragon. "What the heck!?"

"Get off me, get off!" The young dragon commanded as he did twists and barrel rolls to get the human off his back.

"Woohoo! This is so fun, it's like riding a horse or a bull!" Frisk cheered as their grip never faltered. "Faster, faster!"

The dragon blew it's firebreath in hopes to shock the human off. "Die!"

"Oh, fireworks!" Frisk then pulled on his throat like reigns to a horse. The result was the young dragon losing control and crashing down on the limestone ground, greatly injuring him. "Owie..." Frisk though was only mildly hurt, but then shook it off.

Flowey's jaw decided to saw hello to the floor. "What in the absolute..." He looked at Aura who was preparing to kick him. "World are you doing!?"

Frisk ran over and hugged Aura. "I found the dragon, he is so much fun to ride on!" Aura tilted her head to look at the downed dragon, he was only knocked out cold. "He tried to burn me, but then I jumped on his long neck and you know the rest."

Aura smiled, glad that Frisk was alright. "Okay, but we have a task to complete so stay close." Aura bopped Frisk on the noggin. "Knucklehead..." Frisk groaned at the playful bop to the head.

"But, I did find the dragon." Aura and Flowey were super confused by Frisk's stubbornness. "They're right behind you and they don't look so happy."

They quickly turned around and found a towering red dragon with fire in it's mouth. **"You dare hurt my child, you will suffer!"**

Aura swiftly pulled out the empty gun, she was too focused on Frisk to notice the beast. "Your kid nearly burnt my best friend to a crisp!" Flowey attached himself to Frisk's right shoulder in order to protect them.

The red dragon roared, deafening the three with the magnitude. **"Lies! Even if you were telling the truth, you came here to finish the job that the others did not finish!"** The red dragon reared their head back with the fire breath ready to be unleashed. **"I will fight till my last breath, now say your farewells!"**

The dragon roared and a stream of red hot fire exhausted from it's mouth. Aura was ready to fire and eliminate the dragon where it stood, until Frisk stood in their way. "No..." Frisk pulled out a frying pan from the inventory space and clashed with the hot streak of fire. Frisk held their ground as the frying pan took on the flames with full force.

The dragon stopped the breath attack and thought the intriders were ash. **"Ha, who sends childern to fight a dragon?"**

"The adventuer's guild of E-rantel!" The dragon looked back and was shocked that a child blocked their attack with a cooking tool. "We're the silver plate rank group, Deltarune!"

* * *

 **Holy crap I did not expect for it to be this long. Not my longest, but dang I hope I did good on this chapter despite it's flaws. Tell me what you think and I hoped that you enjoyed!**


	26. Dreams and a dark silver lining

The dragon would never think that a day would come when their fire breath would be beaten by a child with a pan. **"Impossible, nothing could overcome my breath!"** Then the dragon heard a suzzling noise coming from Frisk. The immense flames caused the pan to heat up and it lightly burned the child's hands. **"It matters not I suppose when I can still hurt you."**

Aura was filled with anger and sadness at the sight of Frisk's burned hands. "Why did you do that!?" She did not yell, but was still stern towards Frisk's reckless behavior. "I could have dodged it!"

Frisk dropped the pan to avoid more burns. "Sorry, force of habit. I didn't want to see you hurt for any reason." They opened up a portal and pulled out the brave glove. "I don't think we can talk them down."

"Yes, finally we get to kill!" The buttercup cheered before being flicked by the bystanding Aura. "Hey, that time I did not curse!"

Aura sighed as she charged up her empty gun with desire. "They mean into submisson you dumb weed." They pointed their gun at the dragon. "Are you ready Frisk?"

Frisk smiled before getting into a fighting stance. "Yep, just try not to get hurt!" They pointed at the huge red dragon. "Prepare to get befriended dragon!"

Flowey groaned in displeasure just as he summoned mutiple bullets of blue, orange, and white. "You two really get on my nerves." His face metled into a monsterous one. "But, at least I get a fight to ease the annoyance!"

The dragon stared them down with a smile on it's muzzle. **"Ha, I like to see you try after hurting my son!"** The dragon unfurled it's wings and roared in anger at the three. **"Prepare to get burned!"**

 **(Cue music: LET IT DIE ost, come and get it!)**

The dragon unleashed another fire breath, which all three dodged. **"You can't escape me forever!"** The dragon never let up the fire attack, until it was blasted in the face by a yellow bullet. **"Argh! You bastard where are you!?"** The fire created a smoke screen which led to a stealth advantage for the three.

The dragon was smacked again, this time with the muti-colored bullets. The dragon swatted in a rage from the massive amount of projectiles. "What's wrong, can't handle a little bit of friendliness?" As the dragon swatted in a rage it soon realized that it's hind legs were being wrapped by vines. "It's a nice distraction, these friendship pellets."

The dragon flapped it's wings, which caused the fire and smoke to be extinguished. It then saw Frisk with a fierce look on their face. **"I got you now, get crushed!"** The dragon swiped it's right fore leg down onto the human. **"Like a fly, what!?"** When it lifted it's paw it was only the rock floor it smashed.

Frisk was now on it's back, petting the dragon's neck. "Who's a good dragon?" Now much like it's son, it tried to shake the human off. "Wheeee!" Just like last time the human had a vice grip on it's scaley back.

 **"Bastard get of me-oph!?"** It was blasted in the face by another yellow bullet. It turned it's head to the dark elf who fired it. **"You! When I'm through, you will be nothing but ash and cinders!"**

"Aren't they the same thing?" Aura asked while Flowey snickered at the idiocy of the dragon from Frisk's shoulder. "Also, no one curses in front of Frisk!" She fired again, this time into it's right fore leg's kneecap.

 **"Argh! I will massacre you all!"** The dragon used it's tail to whip around the binding vines. **"Let go of me!"**

Everytime time the tail manage to wack Flowey's vines, he griminced in pain. "Ow! Frisk I can't hold them back much longer!" In an attempt to delay the dragon he spiked his vines. However, the imperfect omega vines' spikes were more like rubber tips against it's tough scales. "Can't...hold..them...anymore!"

The dragon broke through the vines as it was being blasted again by Aura. **"Nothing can hold me forever!"** It took flight and then repeatably slammed against the clean ceiling. **"Like the rest you will be six feet under!"**

"Arghh! Frisk, ow, please, ouch, stop, arggh, this!" Flowey pleaded as they both met the stone stop with impressive force multiple times.

Aura was reletlessly firing on the dragon, which fazed it but not much else. Unless she decides to end this brutally, the dragon won't stop it's assault on her love. "Frisk you have to end this now or I will!"

Frisk was mostly just scratched up thanks to their heart locket, but Aura made it clear that she was worried. "Forgive me dragon!" They pulled out the true knife from the space and then punched the dragon with restraint.

 **"Grahhh!"** The dragon's eyes reeled back before it fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

 **(Music ends)**

Frisk checked the dragon's pulse and found it, but it was faint. "That was close." They rolled off the dragon's back with Flowey in tow. Because the dragon was so huge they were in the air for a second when Aura caught them. "Hello Aura, that was a nice fight but let's not do it again."

Aura was impressed that Frisk only had scratches on their body. "Yeah...Let's not do so." There was a couple secounds of laughter between the two. "Hey Frisk..."

"Yeah?" Frisk asked while Aura had an intense blush on her face. Flowey nodded to the dark elf to go on and confess without Frisk noticing the movement. "Did you get hurt during the scuffle?" They teased the elf as they pet the elf's cheek.

Aura wanted to tell Frisk so bad, but she hesitated. "N-Nothing at all." Flowey shook his head in frustration of the failed attempt. "What about the dragon, how do we get them to stop killing humans?" It was a perplexing thought, not to mention on how to prove it to the guild master.

"Simple, we help their son." Frisk simply stated after stowing the true knife away. "They attacked us because of it, therefore if we help him recover it might show them that we're good people." Flowey coughed at that. "And flower."

Aura nodded, it wasn't the most ludicrous idea considering the stubborn nature of dragons. "Okay, but how I don't know any healing spells and I used my last healing items on Flowey." Flowey frowned at his indirect cause of that.

Frisk smiled and opened the inventory space. "I do, don't worry. But, I wonder how much health he has?" They reached in and pulled out a treat with...spiders on it.

"Eep!" Aura squeaked before she took several steps away.

"Aura, don't tell you're afraid of...bugs?" Flowey insinuated just as Aura cursed on the inside.

"Aw...that's so adorable." Frisk unintetionally teased which caused Aura to blush. "It's just spiders." They walked over to the young dragon and opened his unconscious jaw. "Down the hatch." They dropped the spider treat into his mouth and all his wounds vanshed.

Aura walked next to Frisk and the dragon. "I'll wake him up." Aura breathed out white mist which the dragon inhaled. The dragon's eyes sprang open with vigor. "Will you listen to us now?"

The young dragon looked at his parent then at the three. "Strange, I should be angry with you. Somehow though, I can't feel anything."

Aura smirked with glee. "It's my concentrated breath, it suppressed your emotions." Then she frowned as if disappointed for it. "Frisk, I'm sorry for having such a thing." She was then patted on the back by the human.

"Don't worry, it was for a good purpose." Frisk smiled which made her smile too. "So little dragon, I'm sorry for riding you!" Frisk bowed rather patheticly at the young drake. "I just wanted to be friends with you and your...?" They looked back unsure of the huge dragon's gender.

"It's a female, Frisk. For a future reference female dragons have a lighter shade of a color." Aura informed with Frisk nodding at every word.

"Right...and your mother!" They continued the bow to a now dumbfounded dragon. "We just want a peaceful realationship with you two and everyone else!"

"Frisk, I think you're going a little too far with the I'm sorry thing." Flowey commentated with the expression of annoyance. "Listen you little drake or whatever, just stop attacking and killing people and we'll leave you al-ack!?" Aura flicked him with an irritated look. "What did I do!?"

"Threatening monsters is genrally not a good idea, dumb weed." She grumbled before kneeling down to the dragon. "Excuse the rude excuse of a flower he's not a people person." Aura smiled towards the dragon and scratched under his chin, making him purr. "We just want to have a chat about peace not war."

The dragon thought about it with logic. "Very well, my name is Stalm. My mother's Isru, thanks for not killing her I guess." Without emotions he wasn't sure about being positive with his mother living or not.

Frisk got up from their bow with gratitude. "Okay, so..." They opened another portal and pulled put another treat. "Let's do this!"

* * *

The legendary adventure team, Darkness, was close to the moutain range. They were traveling by a levitating platform, a creative combination of spells. "Lord Ainz, why did you accept the feeble guild master's request?" Nabe asked, using his real name due to nobody around to hear.

The legendary black knight looked back to his companion. "Nabe the reason is simple, the character Momon has established a friendly relationship with the child. Besides I'm personally interested on how this quest will play out." Momon replied before his hidden skull formed a negative look. "He was...eccentric though to say the least."

* * *

A while ago...

Ainz was in his Momon persona alongside Nabe. Since his request to Shalltear will take a day or two he decided to play as Momonga for a bit. It was fun playing two sides, if dangerous to both. It was required that he should be the black knight one a week to lesson suspision.

He was walking through the marketplace's road to the guild. All the citizens gave him and Nabe awe and wonder due to his status. "At least they don't bow in my path." He remarked to his partner in disguise. "It would be rather time consuming."

"Would you like me to mow down thoose who do?" Nabe's hand was on her katana, but then he gazed at her with a figurative no. "Very well my lord." She let her hand slide off her katana. "What about the fool following us?"

Momon gave another no, but gave props to whoever was tailing them. They kept their presence remarkably hidden from even the most observent of human eyes. "I'll deal with it, no violence Narberal." He whispered using her guardian name. He turned around and saw a red cloaked man with blond hair. "Who are you, do you wish to challenge us?"

The man removed his cloak and smiled a whimsical smile. "Nope, you seem like good people from what the others say." He approached them which Momon could tell he was genuinly peaceful. "I am the wandering guild master of E-rantel, Kage!" He reached out to shake his hand which made Nabe scowl at him. "I have a wonderul request for you regarding a child adventuer!"

* * *

Ainz facepalm that Kage acted a little like his own creation, Pandora's actor. "Still, if they succeed then they will be at the same prestege as us." Naabe seemed to scowl at his pointed out fact. "To be as progressive as me is a bit concerning, however their new rank could be advantageous for Nazarick." Nabe looked curious of what he ment by that. "Due to no longer being limited by the guild's rule and their pacifist nature, I can manuver them to some lesser and out of the way battles." He thought about the advantages of the child's progression. "It will be tricky, but I can work it."

Nabe smiled expecting nothing less from him. "You are a genius lord Ainz!"

* * *

Frisk smiled at the dragon and her son. "You see, we're not bad people." They had to explain why they weren't trying to murder her and the son. "Though it's hard to not see why people attack you."

The adult dragon growled and then coughed. "Human child..." She announced with a softer voice then before. "While I'm sorry for my assumption of ill intent, my raids on human and monster society will not stop." She flapped her right at her son, motioning him to go away. "Stalm go to your room, mommy's talking." The son growled before flying off into the darkness. "Feasting on livestock and pilliging their caravan's is how we survive as a race and I don't care what the elder dragon council thinks of it." She huffed blowing out a colemn of smoke.

"But why, surly there's a way for peace?" Frisk inquired hoping for a chance to gain peace.

"You're a child living a naive fantasy..." She remarked which ticked off Aura a tad bit. "Feasting on livestock is food and caravans bring bargining chips for stronger foes like yourselves." She unfurled her wings and roared. "Humans and the like run in fear or attack us, this is the only way to survive!"

"Kill or be killed then?" Frisk quoted which shocked the dragon of Frisk's grasp of the term. "You're wrong there is a way, but you just got to dig deep!" Frisk pounded their chest with vigor. "I know world peace is impossible, but that's why I strive for it!" There was a red glow around them and it filled the cave with the energy. "I won't stop until you have peace, when Flowey and Aura have peace-" Aura blushed at the human's conviction to such hopes and dreams. "Then I won't stop until everyone I meet has peace!"

Then the glow of energy stopped and the dragon couldn't help but to stare at them. "What are you, no human has this much power!" All Frisk did was smile at the dragon. "Impossible..."

"Exactly, would you like to believe in my dream?" Frisk reached their hand out and then the atmopshere felt relaxed and tame. "Just got to reach for it."

Isru reached out for the human's tiny hand and shook it. "Very well, with your power I have no choice, but to respect you." The dragon then bowed to Frisk. "I will stop my agression towards the races, but this place is surrounded by monsters who wish us nothing but harm."

Frisk thought about that for a minute and looked at Aura. "Aura, remember the goblin village?"

Aura seezed up and thought about the...destructive possibilities. "But, where would they stay!? The goblins are barely functioning with the ogres!" Well, she didn't know but she rather be safe then sorry.

"For once I agree with her Frisk." The plant prince agreed with his number two annoyance. "I bet they don't even have buildings yet!"

Frisk frowned and looked then at the dragon with a hopeful face. "Can you hide in a swamp? Away from lizardmen and genrally everyone else besides the goblins and ogres?"

Isru grumbled as sparks of flame left her mouth. "Yes, but my son will stay in this so called village." She bargined and gained Frisk's smile of kindness. "Thank you, powerful one."

Frisk sighed as this was starting over again. "First champion then the powerful one, what's next titan of mercy!?" Aura and Flowey laughed at Frisk's frustration. "Don't you dare make that a thing you two."

Aura rolled her eyes before they widened to dinner plates. With a turn she saw Darkness, with the team members that she knew very well. "We got company."

Frisk turned their head and saw Momonga. They smiled wide and charged at them. "Momonga!" Their charge was halted with one hand pressed against them. "Did you see! I made some dragon friends!"

Momonga ignored them, his eyes on Aura for a moment. "Yes indeed, I am impressed that you're not ash." He turned around to leave the cave with his quest from Kage complete. "Nabe, we did what we had to do." She nodded and followed suit.

"Wait!" Frisk shouted gaining everyone's attention. Frisk turned to Isru with a smile. "Can you take us to E-rantel before you do your thing and hide?"

Isru roared and flapped her wings twice. "Of course! Stalm, come we're leaving!" The small dragon swiftly entered the large section of the cave.

Flowey chuckled from this course of events. "I swear..."

* * *

Kage was on top of the guild's roof in the middle of the night, staring at the stars. It was his favortie pastime before leaving the guild for a month or so. He wished he was a star, not latched to a single place for long periods of time. His wanderlust was the sole reason he was an adventuer afterall, not the gold, fame, or even the heroic deeds he could do. Evileye would call it a curse and he would agree with her, since most people wouldn't join his team because of it.

So the stars and the wind became his only company in his life of wandering the world. They were always moving like him, never in one spot for too long. But because he was guild master this place became his ball and chain. He didn't dislike the job, but he thought being adimantite would pull him more work then he bargined for. He was wrong and wished he could revise his decision, but the past was past and he should live with it.

He looked down at the town below, quiet and isolated beisdes a light near the town gate. It made him smile that the trade was set and he could faintly see an ogre carrying some materials. "Good job old man, good job." He never really saw people for their titles, most people hated that about him. "Wish the same thing about those people you're in company with."

"Idiot..." Kage smiled as Evileye sat next to him. "You really need to stop talking to yourself." She looked at the same caravan. "Why are there monsters at the gate trading?"

Kage laughed and she gave him a funny look. "Why don't you ask Deltarune?" Her look fell into a frown. "They pacified them with words and a good punch. Now the goblins and ogres are trying to rebuild their society from the ground up."

She glared at him. "So why did you send Darkness after them if you have so much faith?" She then lightly jabbed him in the gut and he laughed it off. "Whispy winds, to wander nonchalantly and carefree. Ironic since you're stuck here with the rest."

"That's right, but it could also mean calm before the storm." He then frown and looked back up at the stars. "It's also not called faith if i'm certain that they're still alive." He smiled while Evileye said nothing. "I just want Darkness to verify their deed, Momonga dosn't look like a liar now does he?"

Evileye sighed at his logic. "Okay, but he's going to come back with a ceramic pot, urn-"

"Dragon..."

"Drago-what!?" She yelled before he pointed in the distance where a large winged dragon was approaching them. "Shit, you should have let us handle that task!" She was about to take off when Kage suddenly grabbed her leg. "What the hell Kage!?"

"Look again, it's being mounted by something." She looked back again and saw several figures riding the dragon. "Deltarune is here."

* * *

 **Okay big dragon fight, pacifism, and most likely rushed trash in my devil of an eye. The saying is true that I'm my own worst critic. Anyway what did you like about this chapter?**

 **Personally I liked the dialogue between Evileye and Kage.**

 **However, the reason for my rush is that I have no idea how to extend the content to be longer. Mainly because fight chapter's are generally short without clever opponets and I thought I should add Momonga and Nabe. Then that was awkwardly cutoff due to Ainz being straightforward and not much for conversation.** **Because of that** **I added Kage and Evileye which was my golden light in this chapter to be honest.**


	27. Darkness trapped within

It was nearing sunset as Shalltear and Brian crossed miles of land. "Wow, not even one break. You really are serious about your trip." Brain whistled while dragging his legs on the dry grass.

She glared at him with her crimson red eyes. "I went throughout the day in direct sunlight so stop complaining!" The dying light dimmed the brown texture of her shrunken leather armor. "Leather is so uncomfortable, why do you humans even wear it anyway?"

He shrugged to her complaint. "Well, do you want to catch trouble from slavers without it?" He looked around the area with keen eyes. "Lord knows this area is infested with body snatchers, but it is the shortest path to E-rantel."

She looked around as well before grinning widely. "Oh, I see a few of them hidden in the tall grass over yonder lord pedo." She teased which caused him to trip in fright. "Did I frighten you my lord?"

Brain chuckled just now getting her joke. "Sure, sure you may laugh at me madam shorty. Just be forewarned that I'll remember this." He looked up at the now black sky with the moon taking the sun's place. "So I have a question and you don't have to answer it." She looked back at the swordsman with boredom. "Did you have any friends before I found you in the dessert?"

Shalltear stopped which surprised him greatly. "I had a few, hopefully I still do." She then continued her pace before she noticed the so called body snatchers hidden in the grass. "Summon household, kill the ambushers." She whispered and Brain suddenly had a cold chill down his spine. "Is something the matter, pedo?"

He scratched his neck as he felt a sense of dread in the air. "Nothing, guess tonight is colder then I thought." He knew that she did something, but he couldn't tell what. Then there were howls of satisfaction in the distance. "Wolves? It looks like they're pretty far away."

Shalltear nodded and smiled at her deed against the body snatchers. "Yes, it does sound like that." She then gave him a glare. "Come in, we're wasting night life!" The vampire giggled at her choice of wording. "You definitly know what it's like, pedo."

Brain groaned at the pun and his nickname. "Madam shorty, I believe a gentleman like myself wouldn't visit a pub without cause!" Though he followed through with her joke. "You however are pale as snow, so I'm sure that you know the night life."

Shalltear chuckled at his commitment to the joke. "Oh, you got me lord pedo! I'm a dangerous creature of the night life!" They then hysterically laughed at the joke. "Okay that was good on my part!"

Brain felt a calm breeze washed away the dread in the atmosphere. "You really do know how to make a joke." He smiled before glancing at the rising moon. "So when we do part ways, will they cross again?" The mood grew deary and bleak in the air around the vampire. "Sally, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She muttered while crying a single tear. "Maybe, well I hope we will meet again Brain." She looked past him as if she was searching for something. "You were rather pleasent for a guy who took me to a dark cave with a band of armed mercs."

He laughed. "You make it sound like a bad thing." The swordsman looked to the horizon and saw only the grassland. "You were also nice for a vampire that beat me with a long stick." Shalltear laughed and she laughed at his pharsing of the event. "See, I can joke too?"

"Oh my lord that was awful!" She keep laughing before calming down a minute later. "That was just dirty! Why did you say it like that!?" She shook her head in denial of his joke before laughing again. "You are not allowed to make that joke again!"

He shrugged and allowed her to make that choice. "Fine, just don't beat around the bush okay?" She laughed again with a much greater intensity. "What I did what you ask?" He feigned ingorance as she calmed down.

"Okay, not more jokes with the word beat in it okay?" There was silence between the two. "Though I must admit you caught me off guard." She then snapped her fingers at Brain. "Also no more dirty joke you pedo!"

Brain nodded to the vampire with a cheesy smile. "Okay, I'll stick to it." Shalltear's right eye twitched. "What, are you mad at me?"

She facepalmed trying to force down a smile. "Damn it Brain!"

While the two mingle in their travel, Shalltear's summons were feasting on sweet human flesh.

* * *

Deltarune and Darkness were riding on Isru in the setting sun. Flowey looked at Nabe with a glare of which she returned with one as well. "Is your friend here really a noble? No wonder he's forgotten." He snarked and Nabe did not take it well.

"How dare you cretin, Momonga is the mos-!" She stopped yelling when Momonga slightly boinked her head. "Sorry Momonga, I lost my temper."

The black knight laughed. "It does not matter Nabe if it's the truth he speaks." Nabe nodded her head to his wisdom. "I am forgotten, however weak I am not if that's what you had implied."

"I think he meant you cover up your face way too often." Frisk reasoned, trying to stop a possible fight. "How can people recognize you if they don't know what you look like under that helmet?"

Momonga laughed a little at their optimism. "Maybe, but my face is not something people like to look at." He looked up to the sky as if reminiscing an important event in his life. "Well, most people."

"I'm not like most people." Flowey and Aura nodded at Frisk's statement. "Everyone has a good side and it doesn't have to be on the outside to figure it out."

Momonga laughed while Nabe had her usual scowl. "That is a common truth most people ignore. Maybe one day you will know what I look like under this helm of mine." He tapped on his black helm.

"I would like that." They replied while Aura looked away with guilt of knowing who is behind the helm. "So, can you tell us what happen that made you two so famous?"

"Ha, that would be the time we eliminated a graveyard full of skeletons to save an alchemist." Frisk widened their eyes as they rememberd that day, the day they first arrived in this world. "Yes, it was also the same day I tamed the wise king of the forest and when we met you for the first time."

Frisk smiled as he retold the tale of murder, revenge, and heroism. "Wow, all that in one day? I'm am sorry that your friends died though." They looked at the now darkend night sky above. "You sure go the full mile to tell such a tragic tale."

Momonga nodded and looked at the busy Isru, who was holding her child by a claw. "How long till E-rantel?"

She looked back at the dark knight of legend. "A few hours, don't worry I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

Momonga nodded when Frisk yawned from the time. "Are you tired, then take a rest."

Frisk was already snoring and almost fell off if it weren't for Aura grabbing their shoulder. "Don't worry Frisk, I got you." She then stared at Momonga and he did the same. "So why where you at the cave?"

Momonga chuckled. "Well dark elf, we were assigned to see if you lived or not as a favor for the guildmaster."

Aura sighed, of course he would send them of all of the teams. "Okay..." She pulled Frisk close and kept her eye on the two.

"Why do you look so tense, you damn pansy?" Flowey eyed Aura who to him was acting strange.

She glared at him. "It's nothing, shut up." Flowey just rolled his eyes at her pathetic excuse.

"Whatever..." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep in the awkward silence.

* * *

Chara had no idea where they are and everytime they tried to move felt like they were swimming in tar. "Frisk! Azzy!" They cried out for anyone, but nobody came. "Damn..." They trudged in the figurative tar until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "Argghh!" They yelled pushing with every fiber of their body.

When they pushed through the light, they fell on a grey stone floor. "Ow!" They looked up and saw their home, New Home, they blamed Asgore for such a stupid name. "But, how?" With a lighter and free flowing body they walked around the grey city. "This is not possible. Gaster you retard, show yourself!" Only he could come up with something physically and mentally impossible.

There was a dark chuckle that echod around the city. **"Him? Oh please we both know it takes so long to gather determination in a pre-big bang null space."** The voice sounded familier yet distorted beyond recognition. **"Don't say that you forgot about me? Then again we're both very forgettable you and I."**

"Who are you then, tell me!?" They roared at the voice and only earned it's silence. "Bastard..." When they turned around they saw Frisk, but something was off. "Frisk?"

 **"Oh, wrong answer there pal or maybe it's the right answer!"** Frisk's double cackled at the confused Chara. **"But, the true right of the wrong answer is that there is no solution at all!"** The double smiled as they pulled out the true knife. **"Can you guess why? there is a right answer this time."**

Chara stared at the double and soon figured out why. "Because neither of us know who you are." Suddenly there was a loud noise of alarm bells.

 **"Correct! Because you and Frisk fought that goat boy of hyperdeath so many damn times, they forgot who we once were** **!"** They frowned and Chara could feel immense power from the double. **"I was the orginal 'Frisk' at one point, the past memory node in their brain! But now they don't remember my memories therefore I don't, only my goal of destruction!"**

Even Chara was confused at this being's history. "Then why are you back if they had forgotten you?" When Chara asked that the double snapped their fingers and New Home turned into the goblin village on one half and a void in the other. "Wait is that Os'g?" In the middle of the village was Os'g the giant ogre getting punched by a possessed Frisk. "But, what's with the void."

The double giggled in their distorted and omnipresent voice. **"You jumpstarted their memories when you went all out on Gaster."** The double then full on laughed at the ogre that died. **"Then when you two killed that fat tub of lard they** **remembered me and I took back my body, until..."** The double pointed at Chara with an angry glare. **"You 'fixed' them and they mostly forgot who I was again, besides our eyes of course."** The double opened their eyes and Chara saw the black eyes with red ghost lights. **"The eyes made me who I am and more, all because of some nice little deaths."** They were in glee from a very horrible memory.

Chara stepped back from the double. "So the long story short is that you're saying you were the original Frisk, but Frisk is not your real name?" The double nodded and started to approch Chara with a sickening smile. "Well then I'm glad Frisk forgot all about you!" Chara threw a punch, but was stopped by the double without trouble. "What!?"

The double laughed maniacally. **"Wow, smart but also a fool! You actually thought you were the one in control of the situation!?"** The dark double punched Chara and send them flying into a mental tree. **"You only controlled their mind, but not their raw physical power!"** With a swift kick the double smashed them through the tree sending bits of wood everywhere. **"But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."** The double picked up Chara by the hair and kneed them in the gut. **"I'm just going to make you suffer until Frisk remembers me again!"**

Chara spat blood in the double's face. "Go to hell!"

The double laughed at such a common insult. **"Please we are already in a misery driven world, and I'm the devil who runs it!"** The double kneed Chara again before punching them to the ground. **"Then again despair sounds much more catchy than misary."** The double stomped on Chara's face. **"So let's have some fun with it!"**

* * *

 **Oh no! Chara's in danger ahhh! Anyway Chara is back and so is the double. I didn't want to write Chara off cause that's bad writing, so the two are back! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed one of the three short sections in this sort of mini chapter, Mysterious jester out!**


	28. A battle between adventurers

Outside the walls of E-rantel, Kage and Evileye were waiting for the dragon that was slowly growing in the distance. Evileye looked at Kage's carefree face, it always confused her. He believes so firmly that the dragon was pacified by the team known as Deltarune.

"This is the first time where I question your sanity, Kage." She tilted her mask so Kage could see the disapointment in her one red eye. "Believing in children and then sending them to their doom. It's so unlike you in every way shape or form."

He looked at her eye, but in a way to say that he'd pitied her. "Maybe, but it may also be a good thing to look on the bright side for once." He looked up at the night sky as if to pray that his supposed faith in Deltarune has not been misplaced. "Faith and luck are such fickle things to believe in, which is why I usually don't." He then looked back at Evileye's red eye. "So why are you so adamant that they are dead?"

Evileye chuckled before shifting her mask to it's original position. "You say that like it's an actual question instead of one that is rhetorical." She cracked her knuckles as she started to mentally recite her many magic spells. "They are childern that you sent to fight a dragon of all things. Why shouldn't I think that they are nothing but charred corpses at this point?" Kage nodded as he saw the cold logical side of her. "To hold on to a small hope is a fruitless endeavor."

He looked up at the growing size of the coming dragon in the distance. "Has your heart really stopped beating of hope and emotion, Landfall? What happened to the vampire who joined the now thirteen heroes of the world against a comman threat?" She looked at him before turning away from his judging green eyes. "Have you fallen from what you saw true a long time ago?"

"I've grown up from having a childish fantasy of hopes and dreams. The final battle of the heroes' legacy will tell you that." She sounded spiteful, but the emotion behind it told the guildmaster otherwise. "Did you forget, Kage of the whispy winds?"

He shook his head, silent and unable to reply to that train of thought. "The dragon is almost here Evileye, be ready fo Deltarune's arrival." She scoffed at him and his unmoving thought on the team's survival.

* * *

Chara breathed in and out, trying to wrestle away the inflicted pain on their body. They stood up and stared with loathing at the double that Frisk once forgot. "I-I will never give in, I will out last you until the end of time." Their convection to live was unwavering at the thought of Frisk being freed from this abomination of slaughter.

The double laughed slightly at the brusied body of Chara. **"I don't doubt it, but trust me when I say that I know more then simple physical torture."** They paused as they thought about the words that left their mouth. **"Or is it mental? We are in Frisk's head after all, or is it mine?"** The double laughed again before snapping their fingers.

The forested field and the void shifted to an eternally long golden hall with gigantic golden columns. "The hall of judgement? If you think killing Sans has me weeping then dream on!" Chara charged at the double and threw fist after fist at them.

Every punch thrown was caught by the double, whom was mildly entertained by such a feeble attempt. **"I don't think I drilled it into your head quite enough!"** With a solid kick to Chara's gut, which caused them to fly into one lf the golden columns. **"You may be smart, but you're just too feeble to even tickle my funny bone!"** When the double approched the fallen body of Chara, the double's head was then impaled by a dull knife thrown by Chara. **"That's either clever or just downright desprite."** The double pulled out the knife and made the black and thick blood of corruption to stain the golden floor below.

Chara stood up as the double threw the dull knife away. Their eyes shined for only a second before they fell backwards again. "No way you have that much attack and defense. Frisk's was never that high!" They stood up again and got into a fighting stance again.

The double shrugged as if to mock Chara. **"Poor little naive Chara. You forgot how souls really work besides killing your foe with such delicious violence."** The double pulled out the book of memories that Chara used to bring back Frisk. **"It's about desire and following your heart or I guess I should say soul."** The double then summoned a heart of pure black with a tint of dark red. **"The more you follow or dwell in it the more power you have, which is why Frisk is so powerful. They follow through what they want, to be detremined to succeed in naive peace."** With a chuckled the room filled with tenstion and Chara reconized what the tension was. **"Myself however am the opposite of that soul, determination corrupted by horrble atrocities acted onto me without remorse. I am despair and my power dwells in such vile darkness of hate and insanity."**

Chara gritted their teeth and they knew that they can't let the double life no matter the cost. "I will stop you then, even if it kills me!" To their surprise the double laughed at the proclamation. "Why are you laughing!?"

The double calmed down before snickering at the human. **"Well even if I wanted to continue your execution, I have other matters to attend to."** They opened the book of memories and sickeningly smiled. **"It fills me with, determination that you will all die horribly at the end."** The double started to sink into the floor with a mad cackle. **"Don't even bother to escape, this hall is madly twisted to it's name. Nobody can escape their judgement day!"**

Chara dived after the double, but hit the golden tile floor. "Ouch!" They stared at the spot the double sank in with the mad warning. "Nobody escapes judgement day?" They looked up and figured it out. "Fuck me." They couldn't see the end of the hall as it was covered by a thick fog.

In another section of Frisk's mind the double flipped through the pages of memories upon memories. **"The mad idea that was blessed onto me by a fallen tear of blood makes me smile."** They bit the tip of their index finger and turned the book to the last blank pages. **"Sad that there is only six pages left, oh well."** They started to trace and paint black blood over the empty pages. **"Life is a canvas with death as the painter, the decider of what lives and who dies."** Then when the pictures were finshed the double then drew numbers and words on the new images. **"The twine of fate being manipulated by the eyes of the beholder, such beauty that it is."**

The double closed the book, their mad work finished and to be used again another day. An insane smiled traced the double's face as voices whispered inside the book. With a maddening stare they peered into the darkness and sang a simple song.

 **"Everyone has falllen down, fallen down~"** They giggle at the possible future as they waltz into the darkness. **"Everyone has fallen down, my dear pansy!"** They made a cackled before vanishing into the darkness of Frisk's mind.

* * *

Aura strangly felt a shiver on her shoulder, the one Frisk was leaning one with a drool on their face. She stared at Momonga and the ever dilligent Nabe who stared back with a glare. "So, how is my brother? Is he well since I left?" She had to ask while everyone else was either busy or asleep.

Momonga raised his dark gauntlet so he could slow her down. "Hold on slow down." In truth he didn't want to break the elf's heart that Mare doesn't see her as his a sister anymore. "Yes he is well, in fact you may see him soon." He rather that the two settle it themselves in person face to face someday. "Though I can't promise when."

Nabe glared at the dark elf. "Be grateful our lord doesn't slay you for your treachery!" The doppelgänger whispered so the dragon doesn't hear. "It's more than you deserve."

Aura gave the monster a flat stare. "I don't blame you, I think?" She has no clue what her past self would say to her in this situation, then the nightmare reminded her. "Look thank you Ainz for informing me, but..." She frowned a small bit at the undead lord in disguise. "That's all I wanted to hear." There was one other thing, but she may be pushing it.

The undead lord leaned forward and as he did, Aura tightened her grip on Frisk. "No, it's not. You're afraid of something aren't you, something close." He reached forward at the human which caused the elf to reacted very suddenly. In one swift motion the elf pulled the empty gun out and pointed at Ainz, while Nabe pointed her sword at the elf. "I see, you're afraid of the human getting hurt."

Aura slightly squeezed the trigger and the barrel glowed yellow. "Get away from them, Ainz Oon Gown." There was no coridal or past respect in her voice, only hostility. "Get away..."

The lord did what was asked and Aura put away the magical weapon. "Nabe, lower your weapon." Nabe looked like she wanted to protest, but did not and stowed away the katana. "So Aura, what makes you care about them so much that you would point a weapon at me?" Aura tightened her grip on Frisk, an impossible question was asked from her.

Aura then glared at the lord for asking such a thing. "No..." Nabe was about to pull out the weapon again from the fromer guardian denying him a valuable piece of info. "I won't because I know how you work."

The dragon was slowing down, but the passengers payed no heed to the motion. "Is it okay to land here. There are people outside and one does not look happy."

"You dare refuse a request from your lord?" The doppelganger asked as she slowly drew her sword in hopes of Aura retaliating. "Such blashmany from one who protects filth and scum."

"Frisk is not scum, take that back!" She growled just as Momonga dropped down from the dragon and walked to the two waiting outside the city walls. "They don't even want to hurt monsters, even the worst of them like this weed right here."

"Fuck..off..ow." Flowey cursed only to be flicked by Aura in his sleep. "Pansy..."

Nabe scoffed at the idea of the human not killing the weed. "They would have done Nazarick a favor for something so vile." Aura clenched a fist from Nabe's insults to her friends. "I don't even know why you brought something so disgusting in the tomb of the supreme beings."

Aura then realized what Nabe was trying to do and smiled. "You're petty for trying to incite me to fight you." Nabe's eyebrow twitched from being figured out. "But, I'll play an insult to your own pride."

Meanwhile Momonga was approched the guildmaster and Evileye. "I shouldn't be surprised that you two would meet us here, bringing a big dragon and all." He motioned to the flying monster that caused a bit of an upstart.

Kage laughed a bit worried that Deltarune did not survive the dragon. "So is the silver team up there as well? Did they do what was asked or was that you?" He played it off as a joke, but truth was stranger then fiction most of the time.

Momonga nodded to the former which shocked Evileye and made Kage sigh in relief. "Indeed the child pacified the dragon, wether or not by force is up for debate on your part." Kage nodded as he began to walk over to the dragon. Momonga noticed the enormus stare he received from the masked adventurer. "Is there something wrong with the truth, I know it's a bit overwhemling."

Evileye took off her mask and stared at the suprsingly docile red dragon with her bewildered eyes. "This should not be possible, red dragons are the most violent of dragons and only respected power greater then their own." She looked Momonga woth eyes pleading to say that he wa joking as to save her sanity and beliefs.

"Like I said, stranger then fiction." Was all he simply said before going back to the dragon. "Take thing with a grain of salt, but too much and you'll be blinded by the tasted." He quoted at her almost out of earshot.

She simply stared at the flying dragon and one thing was almost certain in her mind. "I need to see this team." She followed the black knight and Kage.

"What did you say!?" Nabe practically yelled at the dark elf for the blashemy she just made.

She shrugged as she won the game Nabe laid out. "That the supreme beings have flaws, Neuronist's creater had kidney stones after all. Mine had, other issues with her brother..." She frowned as Nabe was about to draw he blade in immense anger. "Can't you admit that they might not be as powerful as we though-!?" Nabe attempted to slash at Aura's throat to silence her audacity.

Instead her blade was caught by the fingers of a subconsious Frisk. "What the-!?" The blade was then coated with a black liquid that came from the human's small open wound in their fingers. "Let go!" As the blade was coated by the blood it rusted and coroded with liquid despair.

"Frisk?" Aura's voice made the human let go of the rusted katana. "Are you okay, what was that?" The human ignored the elf and grabbed the flower perched on their right shoulder. "Frisk, you're freaking me out." The human gave the flower to Aura and then tackled the surprised Nabe off of the dragon. "Frisk!"

The dragon let go of it's stubborn child as it realized a fight was about to happen. "What is going on, is someone attacking?" The son took off to find some shelter as he too felt a disturbing presence.

"It's Frisk, I think Nabe ticked them off!" She placed the sleeping Flowey on the dragon's back. "Take Flowey somewhere safe and far away from here!"

The dragon roared in agreement with the elf. "Very well, I'll be back shortly!" Aura jumped off the dragon as it sped off to an unknown location. "Try not to die!"

* * *

Momonga and the rest saw the event for their own eyes. "Nabe!" The black knight yelled as he and the rest ran to the landing site. As the group made it to the site they saw a circle of black grass and blown up dirt where they had landed. "Nabe!" It was hard to see the area more clearly when the area was covered in dirt clouds. "Agh!" With a swing of his sword he elimintated the sight handicap and saw his companion beaten to a pulp in the hands of Frisk.

Evileye and Kage both got into a combat stance, unsure of the human's power. "What happened!?" Kage yelled as the child dropped the unconsious Nabe and started to walk towards them. "It looks like the leader of Deltarune, yet it dosn't seem like them at all." The child pulled out the real knife from the inventory space which gave Kage goosebumps. "What, was that?"

Evileye agree with the whimsical guildmaster, it felt like a sharp increase in power had just happened. "This, this is definitely not a human." As Evileye stated that, Aura landed next to the three. "Are you a member of Deltarune?"

Aura nodded and looked at the familiar form of her love. "It looks like the other, but also not." She pulled out the empty gun and pointed it at Frisk. "If you can hear me, please stop and look around you! You're causing so much distruction, just calm down!" The child tilted it's head at them before pointing at Momonga with the real knife. "You want Momonga, why?"

 **"He and the bad lady tried to hurt you, I'm returning the favor!"** Aura reconized it as a form of sleep walking, a sort of self defense mechanism they must have developed. **"No more, never again! Agagggghh!"** The half asleep Frisk let out a earth shaking roar and started to walk towards Momonga.

Aura looked at the knight with a stern face. "Just knock them out and they should be back to normal. Watch out though, their blood is very acidic for some reason." Aura took aim at Frisk. "Me, Kage, and the red cloak will provide support amd slow them down."

Kage pulled out two dagger and twirled them around. "I'm not arguing, but you will have to explain all of this to me tomorrow if we're not six feet under." A gust of wind blew against him and his gained a small smile. "Be warned I'm not used to fighting a demon child."

Evileye scoffed as she thought about the spells to use agaisnt this titanic threat. "Concentrate for once Kage, it could mean life or death!" If this was her last fight in her long run, then damn it all it should be spectacular. "Lesser dextarity!" The spell managed to hit, but it didn't seem to impact the child's speed at all. "Nothing?"

Momonga drew his two giant swords and prepared for an actuallly challenging fight in this world. "Come at me Frisk and don't hold back!" The child then charged at the knight, with the intent to kill in their closed eyes.

* * *

In the grand throne room of Nazarick, Albedo somberly sat next to the throne. Cocytus was also there with a beyond frightened Entoma. Her lord Ainz had ordered her to watch over the tomb while he made the face of Momonga famous. So she sat, usually she was working to the bone for her lord, but woth everything that's happened there wasn't much to look at. The tomb was more hollow and empty then it has ever been before. All the maids beisdes Entoma were on outside missions and most of the floor guardian as well. In fact the only floor guardians in the tomb that have a sentiant mind were her, Cocytus, Victim, Demi-urge, and technically Pandora's actor.

"Cocytus, when is lord Ains coming back?" She whined, feeling sick without her lord standing besides her. "I can't take it any longer. He only asked me to watch over this place, but it feels like forever without him!"

Cocytus sighed which spooked Entoma. He wanted to spend time with the maid to ease her phobia and hopefully cure it entirely. "Then why not use the orb, that way it will pass by the time?" He honestly would use any excuse to keep Albedo from whining any longer. If it keeps up he might actually hang out with Pandora's actor instead of Albedo in the throne room.

The simple idea made her eyes glow with glee, but then she frowned. "Do we have another one? I broke the last one during..." She seemed to twitch at the mention of Shalltear's unfortunate battle with the human. "Do we really have another?"

The bug warrior of ice nodded and tossed her a clear ball. "Yeah, but they're hard to create with the funds we have." The succubus ignored him, which lend him time to comb the maid's hair. "See, insectoids aren't so bad..."

The shaking Entoma looked up and began to sweat in intense fear. _"N-No, they are, they are!"_ She tried to flee, but the ice guardian grabbed her with his second pair of arms. _"Let me go! Let me go!"_

Cocytus sighed as the succubus let out a yell of anger. "It's the human scumb and they're fighting our beloved lord Ainz!" Cocytus wanted to see the fight between the demon and his powerful lord, but Entoma's phyche came first.

He began to comb the maid's hair again, more slow and soft this time. "It's alright, everything's going to be fine."

* * *

 **Okay, recently I've been having some issues with my writing being shorter and...less entertaining. I think I must be losing my edge especially last chapter being more of a short story collection than a chapter. It was more of me tying up loose ends with some charaters that might have been left out, Chara being the prime example. I'm unsure if that was the correct way to bring them back from writing death.**

 **Anyway I hope I spruced up the quality and played the characters right. mysterious jester is out.**


	29. A one-sided brawl

Clouds were gathering over the new battle that was now taking place outside E-rantel. The half asleep Frisk slowly walked to the black knight with the intent to kill. The knight prepared himself, this would be the first most challenging fight since arriving in this new world. "Come now then Frisk, show me what you can do!" This was the first time he was actually excited to fight, a real obstacle now stands in his way for world domination.

The human stopped their slow charge and tilted their head. **"You ask for death? Since you made Aura sad I'll grant you that wish, but it'll be slow and painful!"** They seemed to blur out of even his sight when they went full speed against the knight.

Now even if he could barly make out the human form, he did not have the agility to dodge it. "I need assistance, slow them down!" He felt a little embarrassed to ask for help, but the human was more swift then he had expected them to be.

Evileye aim her hands at the blury human of death. "Crystal wall!" A green rune flashed in front of her hands before the same type flash in front of the knight. A large barrier made out of crystals rose from the dirt in front of the knight. A large thud resonated with the area, the human ran right into the wall of gems. Then there was silence, was it already over? "That's it? What a dis-!?" The red cloaked vampire fell over as the human knocked them out from behind with a neck chop.

Frisk shook their hand as if they dirtied their hand by the chop. **"You mistake me for an enemy, young bloodling."** They somberly muttered before kicking her across the grassy field. **"Now stay out of this..."** The human then looked at Kage, who look unsure of what to do next. **"You as well."**

Kage pulled out his magical dagger, but now unsure if he could even scratch them. "I knew you weren't weak, but this is beyond what I had expected." With a carefree laugh he ran to the sleeping human. "Secret martial art: Demon decapitation!" He thrusted at dagger at the human's neck, if it'd killed them then he would morn for the loss. He then felt what Evileye did, dizziness and darkness of unwanted sleep.

 **"I warned yo-!"** Frisk then held onto their neck as it beld slightly. They were surprised that he managed to hit them even if it was only a nick on their flesh. **"Impressive, an afterimage strike. Penance for me being cocky I supposed."** With a growl they looked at Momonga with a glare that would have shakened gods. **"You will pay for misleading them!"**

Aura aimed the empty gun at her love, they didn't even react to the weapon threat. "Frisk, this isn't like you. It was my fault that Nabe attacked me, not Momonga's." It was the truth, but she suspected that the human already knew that. "Please just stop fighting, please."

Frisk looked back at the elf and smile. **"Not until I know you're safe and sound. That requires his death as well as the lady's."** Aura wanted to cry, the human was asleep yet they wanted her to be alright despite a bad approach to the problem. **"I will never rest until then."**

Momonga laughed at the human's promise of death upon his head. "You sound so sure I wasn't going all out. I'll just show you how wrong you really are!" Inside the helmet of the black knight, the undead overlord wasn't so sure he could defeat them. In his current state he can't do magic or even do martial arts, he was basically restricted inside a black armored coffin. Still, he had to keep up impressions if they were being watched by a third party.

 **(Cue music: Dance with the devil- by D-devils)**

The half-asleep human opened a portal and pulled out the cloudy glasses. **"Then I shall do the same!"** After they equipped the glasses they charged at the black knight with blinding speed. They stopped in front of the knight giving him only a fraction of a second to react. With a swift swing the human grazed the armor of a very lucky Momonga. But the knight was giving little repite as the human followed up with a side kick to his chestplate, sending him flying across the field. **"I thought you were legendary the both of you."** They commented on a winded Momonga and blacked out Evileye. **"How wrong I was..."**

* * *

Meanwhile in the tomb, Albedo was getting more and more infuriated by the battle. "How dare they touch my lord Ainz! If he wasn't merciful he would break out of that armor and murder them with his mighty wisdom!" As the succubus raged on the ice insectoid let go of the bug maid, too bothered with the yelling to care anymore about a fruitless task. "They would be begging for the mercy of death by then!"

Cocytus stood up as he had enough of the yelling. "Albedo, a floor guardian to this grand tomb shouldn't be so whiney!" He walked over and peered into the orb and saw his lord fighting the demonic human. "So, this is the human causing everyone so much trouble." He narrowed his eyes on the young combatant and sighed at the honest end to this fight. "As a warrior Ainz has no chance at winning this fight."

Albedo glared at the frosted bug with immense hate. "Explain yourself before I beat you to a pulp for such treasonous words!" Instead of talking he pointed to the two spots where Frisk struck. "What? No that can't be right!" The obvious slash and large dent in the chest plate as well as the rusted marks made the succubus do a once over. "The armor is damaged and deteriorating? That can't be right, no one could make such a mark besides the other supreme beings!"

Cocytus noticed her disbelief and fully realized why Demi-urge has stressed secrecy in the missions recently. "The human is powerful, possibly the same as lord Touch-me. He was the only other being that Ainz could not win against in a real fight. But he was a holy paladin so why is Ainz losing to a dark demon such as this?" It was real puzzling and in the insctoid's warrior mind, he was being fired up and wanted to fight Frisk for himself. "Maybe Ainz will let me test their real combat prowess in the field."

Albedo smiled at the thought of Cocytus making the human bleed like the maggot they are. "If our lord allows it and I hope he does." She soon frowned as it looked like the human was about to begin another onslaught. "Because personally I want a go at the brat as well."

* * *

Aura winced as her love went after the knght again with a figurative gleam of mirder in their eyes. Her hands were shaking on the gun's handle as the barrel flickered with her confused desire. She wanted Frisk to wake up, or better yet for herself to wake up and hope this was all just a nightmare...a nightmare. The reminder of a terror that seemed so long ago trailed across her mind. Was it leading up to this in it's own absrtact way as dreams and nightmares tend to do.

As Aura thought upon her delimema of what to do she heard Momonga grunt due to being roundhouse kicked through the crystal wall. Momonga stood up despite the heavy rubble of the precious minerals burying his body. He looked up and stared face to face with the sleeping human and felt exhilerated. It really was a fight now, an underdog fight for him even. He blocked the human's next blow using his greatswords, which cracked under such immense pressure. "You are definitly my number one rival, Frisk!" It was a claim that he hoped the human would keep, for he will remember their name for what it's worth. "Such a shame our first fight is under conditions such as this! No effect cause by this or even a dramatic set up, just a plain street fight out of the blue!"

Frisk scoffed at his battle hungry attitude that had risen up. **"You are definitly a threat to Aura's safety and hapiness."** They charged again, but was suprsingly countered by the knight via sword backhand to their face. **"What!?"** The force of the sudden blow sent them flying a few meters before they landed back onto their feet. **"For a knight that barely knows how to fight that was an impressive counter."**

Momonga chuckled because that was just a lucky guess and movement on his part. Then something occured to him on what they had just said. "So, you can tell that I'm not that much of a melee fighter." There was something about this human that rubs him the wrong way because they are definitely not from Yggdrasil. "So why do you believe I'm a threat to your dark elf friend?"

The half asleep human tilted their head as if to ask the same question. **"No idea, just a very strong feeling. Enough talk, I will end this now!"**

Aura for the first time around the human felt slight dread as they opened the inventory portal. Prehaps it was instinct or her lack of impulse control, but she fired at the human's arm. Since her desire to harm them was so weak it only made the human flinch in shock. "Frisk, I don't think you want to do that." Whatever her love was about to do, it would be something that they would all regret in the end.

Momonga saw his chance for a final blow as the human was distracted by the shot. He charged and used his full power for the twin swings of his swords. To his surprise the human jumped and twirled, which made them squeeze between the tiny gap of his sword swings. "Impossible!" He was wide open and was still in recoil from the weight of his all out attack. When the human did their final twirl they used all the momentium in their heel to kick the helmet's jawline. The force of the kinetic impact caused the other end of the helmet to blow out in pieces.

Momonga fell over as another result of the counter strike to the helmet's jaw. Speaking of the helmet, it's lower section was torn apart and almost showed his jawbone. **"You're predictible just like Undyne, too bad she's a puddle now."** Aura realized that Frisk wasn't asleep, but it was the double itself that was possesing them. For some reason they're not insane, but psychotically mad to the point where it was impossible to tell if they were actually asleep. **"Now then knight, say good night!"**

 **(Music ends)**

Just as the subconscious double stepped onto the knight's chestplace with a knife raised to the cloudy sky, they felt the cold steel of a gun barrel touch the nip of their neck. "I know it's you, you psycho!" The double didn't even look back at Aura, like she was not apart of their world. "Give me back my Frisk, now!" The barrel was filled with a vengeful desire to see Frisk, no matter what the cost.

This time the double looked back at her, then at the fallen knight below their feet. **"I've proven who is the better one here, such arrogance that monsters and humans have."** They turned their head to face the others who had fallen. **"Not you though, you weren't entitled or wanted more then what you really deserved. No wonder Frisk loves you down to the point where it even affects my psyche."** Aura dropped her gun from the shock of what they had just said to her. **"I mean look at me, I didn't even realize that I was fighting this knight of darkness until just a moment ago."**

Although the double had a distorted voice of Frisk it was still Frisk's and to hear that declaration of love was a nice thing. "Still, bring Frisk back!" She quickly grabbed the empty gun and pointed it at the double. It was more of a formality as she did not have it in her heart to even activate the gun after what she had just heard.

The double looked at Momonga with a heavy glare. **"You almost made me expose my new trick, but I'll let you go this time."** They gave one last insane smile before falling backwards into the arms of Aura and went back to sleep.

Aura held out a free hand out to help Ainz up and his accepted. "You have a little bone there, Ainz." She pointed out the intense damage his helmet had suffered and it looked like scrap metal at this point. "I think you need to go back to your tomb, I have this covered." Ainz nodded and went over to a beatened up Nabe and picked her up.

Though the skeleton lord said nothing, the stare spoke a thousand words to the elf. The next minute he was gone with the battle maid of Nazarick. Aura then fell on her knees in exhaustion from the tense battle. She heard about fifty footsteps approching her position, but she didn't care at the moment. She fell down with Frisk in her arms and it felt both serene and joyful, a nice feeling.

* * *

Cocytus was restraining Albedo from destroying the orb again. He did not blame her as his lord was beaten as he had expected. If his lord was in his true form then he would have annihilated the human without a thought. "Albedo calm down, think happy thoughts!" Of course most thoughts about the possible battles to come were interupted by the whiney Albedo.

"No! No I will not let that function for showing such a foul image of my beautiful lord!" She was not having it as she failed to escape Cocytus' freezing arms. "That human will pay!"

"Calm down Albedo!" The lord himself yelled as he carries an unstable Nabe in his arms. "Rage is useless if not controlled, learn to temper it as I have." He layed the battle maiden down next to the door and switched to his regal mage robes. "It seems physical power will not aid us alone in the coming battles ahead and if we do not plan, everything we have built up will fall apart." He passed by a lustful Albedo and the stotic Cocytus before he sat on his throne. "As such we need Shalltear, where is she?"

"She is still traveling here, but any other information regarding it is sealed by her lips." The ice warrior informed which earned him a nod by the skeleon. "If I may speak about another thing, lord Ainz?" The lord motioned him to continue while the skeleton pulled out a thick parchment. "I wish to fight the human and prove that monsters are superior, though it is only a small request."

Ainz took out a quill and dabbed it in a nearby inkwell. "Don't worry Cocytus you will have your chance soon enough. Because as soon as Shalltear arrives I shall enact phase one of Nazarick's world domination." He then furled up the parchment and handed it to Cocytus. "Give this to Demi-urge and prepare." Cocytus looked at the parchment with a curious gaze of his blue eyes. "You may read it, but don't act without my permission."

Cocytus nodded and walked to the throne room door. "What about the maid my lord?" Ainz mearly waved and Cocytus took the maid in response.

Albedo gazed with lust at her lord, such wisdom and battle strategy and it made her want him more. "Ainz..." She cooed as she approched the throne and kneeled before her lord, her beautiful lord Ainz. "Do you want some comfort from...tonight?"

Ainz sighed and face palmed at the succubus's display. "No Albedo, I had enough action for one night..." Ainz didn't realize how tired he was from fighting the human, mages weren't known for their stamina so reverting from perfect warrior must have gave him immense exhaustion. "I need...a..." The red of his eyes faded as he went into a sort of standby mode, as he did not need sleep like humans did. It was like floating in a small space while being aware of your surrounding to a limited extent. It also made a nice space for a good quote, room for thought, which is what this place was for him. "Now, what to plan incase of the chance of failure from the human?"

* * *

Zaryusu looked out of his tavern room's window and his thoughts drifted. "I wonder how Rororo is doing with my brother?" He let out a small chuckle for none, but the night to hear. "Heh, he always hated the pets I would bring home." He tapped at the window as clouds start to gather around the town. "That was the best reaction I've gained from him, that shocked look on his face." He didn't need to realize he was home sick, he always was since the day of his branding. "Gods above, I hate backwater customs!" He hissed at the thought of the elder concil.

He then noticed something in the corner of his right reptilian eye, a squadron of soldiers marching at a quick and quiet pace. It made him curious enough to take his frost pain and walk out his tavern room door. He looked to the right, opposite of the staircase was Aldon's room. After the stare of the tavern owner's room door he walked down the stairs and out the tavern door.

He sniffed the air which was clean as a human city could be, but no smoke from torchlight. "A bit dark for a patrol, what's going on?" He walked swiftly across the road to where he saw the patrol. Again out of the corner of his eye he saw a squad whom ran to the city gates. "Strange, should I..." He didn't know know what to do anymore, this was new to him. "Follow them." It was a gut feeling, but he was homesick and his brother's advice usually sends him somewhere interesting."

After some quick stalking of the guards he found the ex-adventurer and captian of the guard, Xaver, arguing with his guards. "Look, are they okay?" His voice was in panic and despair. "Lord knows what would happen if that flower knew what had happened outside our walls!"

The guard on Xaver's left tried to calm him down a notch. "Geez captain they're alright, just bruised and resting in the castle barracks just like you ordered." That didn't seem to calm the guard captain down. "It is strange though, isn't it?"

The guard on the right nodded to his fellow guardsman. "That Evileye and that Kage fellow were knocked out as well?" There was a stern silence as if what is said next would determine their fate. "But, who or what caused it?"

Xaver started to rub his hair in stress. "First that damn flower then this, what the hell is going on!?"

Zaryusu narrowed his eyes at the three, hidden from their veiw. "Exactly what I want to figure out."

* * *

 **Hello all you beautiful people, did you miss me!? Yeah I did too...Listen the lack of reveiws gets me pretty worried now , because your comments gives me advice and helps me on my way to the new chapters.**

 **But, anyways and away from that bit of insecurity, did you like it? Aura being told by the double that Frisk loves her, but will that make a difference for her worry of rejection?**


	30. The aftermath

Inside the castle of E-rantel, Frisk's shifted around in a rather warm bed. They noticed after being stirred by the time of morning that they were being cuddled. It didn't take them long to realize that it was Aura who cuddled with them via a vice-like grip. They blushed a faint shade of red as it was usually the otherway around of who surprised one with a cuddle.

However, they also noted that this was not their tavern bed. Frisk tried to leave the bed, but when they tried to leave, the elf pulled them back. "Nooo..." Aura groaned while restraning Frisk in her grip. To the elf the cuddle was a sense of bliss and she'll be damned if it ended without her permission. "Five more minutes..."

So, Frisk stayed and allowed the dark elf to continue the cuddle. They did not mind, after all it strangely felt nice to be cuddling with Aura. However, the silence and the natural curiosity of where they were became a burden real fast. To ignore the painful silence they decided to hum a tune, maybe that would hopefully wake up the elf. It was Mettaton's game show theme, well a slowed down version of it.

Aura stirred awake, but did not open her eyes when she realized who was cuddling her. She blushed when the human started to hum a rather catchy song that was pleasant to her ears. She then remembered about last night and what the double said about Frisk's love for her. It made her already deep red blush double in intensity. But yet she could not draw the courage to ask them even if it was a certainty that they loved her. "Frisk..." She opened her eyes which met Frisk's closed ones. "That was a nice song."

Frisk opened their ghost light eyes and smiled, glad that Aura does not hate them due to the unnatural eyes. "Yeah, just like you." Aura blushed harder which made the human chuckle at how easy it is for her to get flustered. "So, what happened to asking permission before a cuddle?" Aura then looked away from the human with her lips puckered from the fact. "Well..." Frisk then kissed her on the cheek which caused the elf to blush madly from the action. "I don't mind."

Aura's heart beat rapidly from the human's show of affection even if the kiss didn't automatically translate to love. "T-Thank you, um..." The tension in the air between was starting to make the dark elf rather dizzy. "F-Frisk?" She stared into Frisk's white pupils with a face of deep red.

"Yeah?" Frisk thought that Aura wanted to ask about where were they at and end their cuddle. The question that Aura so wanted to ask came out as gibberish when staring into Frisk's eyes. "It's an easy question to ask, right?" Firsk wondered if Aura had trouble with asking questions like that.

"F-Frisk, do yo-" The wooden door that lead in and out of their quarters slammed opened with Xaver on the other end. "What the fu-!?" She quickly covered her mouth and calmed down from the very rude interruption.

Xaver sighed in relief and was glad that the human with closed eyes was not in a coma. "Oh thank the lords above." He whispered to himself before he yelled out into the corrider that was behind the now opened door. "Hey, they're awake!" He was then shoved away by a familiar masked face, Aura knew her but not the name.

"Thank you, but we'll handle it here." She stated as she shoved him out of veiw and behind her was Kage. "So you two are finally up." The mask girl more or less stared at the human who knocked her out with one devastating blow. "Deltarune..."

Kage walked by her and into the room with the widest smile on his face. "I have the grandest news for you guys!" He pulled out two plates, the legendary adamantite plates. "Trust me when I say that it was a pain in the neck to convince the other guild masters of your accomplishments." He tossed the two plates to the team and turned around, his work done. "Oh and a certain flower wants to fight you because of being abandoned last night or something."

Aura's face paled as she forgot about Flowey. "Shit, forgot about him and Isru." She earned confused looks from the visitors. "Isru's the dragon we made friends with." The two nodded just as Aura jumped out of bed. "Let's go get the weed."

* * *

Shalltear faced the uncomfortable sun once again as they made it to the city. "So lord pedo, where do I find a carriage?" He just shrugged and pulled her into the city of E-rantel. "Not one for explaining are you?"

He smiled and felt nostalga from the streets and buildings. "Not really, but damn it has been awhile since I've last saw this place!" As they both turned a street corner with no real destination, Brain bumped into something that no one really expects to bump into. "Oh excuse m-!?" It was a giant ogre being mounted on the shoulders by two goblins. "Ogres and goblins!?" He grabbed the handle of his katana, expecting a fight from the monster.

The thin goblin on the right waved to defuse a possible fight. "Holy champion rule number one, do not hunt humans unless in self defense!" Brain was startled enough to let go of his handle. "Rule two, hunt only beasts and wild animals!" Brain was puzzled by the situation before him, goblins and an ogre that did not want to fight. "Rule three, the champions word is sacred so don't break the rules that were set!"

Shalltear was also stunned by this weird development, were they from Carne village? Then from behind the three monsters was a finely dressed human with a goblin equipped with leather armor on the man's shoulders. "Excuse us for causing so much distress, I am also a little stunned at this turn of events."

The goblin on his shoulder cheered at the sky like a drunkard, completly unaware of what just happened. "Sut the eternal sentry, is taking a small break from his sole duty!" He pumped his fist into the air, his baggy eyes showed how tired he really was. "The champion is strong and thus they give me strength to push through!"

The stout goblin on the ogre's left shoulder chuckled at the sentry. "Don't mind him, he takes his job beyond the extreme. I'm Boris the trader and the thin goblin next to me is Niw the apprentice." Niw glared at him, but let it go with a sigh. "May we know your names, human friends?"

Brain did a double take before he gave a heatfelt laugh. "Times sure have changed since I've been here, name's Brain and this is Sally the shorty." She glared at him with a frown from his joke. "Do you three live near Carne village by chance? It's a human settlement close to the forested areas."

The stout goblin nodded as he knew the village well enough. "Yes we live near that area, why do you want to know?"

Shalltear stepped forward and did a formal bow to the goblin. "I wish to travel there as soon as possible. Would you please take me there?" It felt embarrassing, a floor guardian asking lowly goblins for asisstance.

Boris thought about it and then looked at Niw, who nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Niw and Sut can take you there." Sut cheered into the air like the crazy goblin he is. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can spare at the moment."

Shalltear nodded and was glad that she had some directions. "Thank you, I appreciate it." She smiled as she started to walked back to the gate. "I'll be waiting."

Brain chuckled, but was sad to see her go so soon. He looked at the finely dressed man with a pleasent smile on his face. "I need to see Gazef right now." His experssion then changed to a very serious one, which was unlike him. "It's urgent and concerns the kingdom and possibly it's people."

The man sighed because he knew who Brain was. "Well, two birds with one stone as they say." He picked up Sut before dropping him onto the floor. "We better hurry, the king does not like to wait."

Brain gave a shocked stare as the ogre flicked Niw off of his shoulder. "The king, here? Is there trouble brewing in these lands already!?" The man looked confused at the swordsman as he tried to shove the sleep deprived Sut away. "What is it?"

The man thought about what to say next before he smiled. "Well, it's the same reason why the king is here rather than the capital." Niw shoved the insane goblin away so they can start their new assignment. "From what I heard, to congratulate Deltarune on a job well done."

Brain crossed his arms, awaiting an explanation about the new team. "Deltarune?"

* * *

Aura and Frisk walked through the castle halls with the others following in tow. To Aura it was a rather bland design for a castle, but for Frisk it amazed them for the small things that people tend to overlook. "So I'm guessing the dragon came back with Flowey?" Kage nodded slowly to Aura's question. "Well I'm glad she didn't burn the place down. She's pretty territorial and quite easy to anger." Kage gulped, happy to know that Isru was not at that point yet.

Evileye continued staring at the human in confusion. "So do you know magic, Frisk?" She asked hoping to get a stright answer out of them. "Hard to belive you made it this far if you didn't know magic."

Frisk opened their mouth then closed it, unsure of their own answer. "Define magic, it might be different for me." Frisk technically did know some magic like the act of check, but would that apply to Evileye's question?

Aura smiled, glad to teach Frisk despite only knowing a limited amount of spells. "Magic is a tier rank system, the higher the number tier the more devistating it is." Frisk smiled as it sounded a lot like that tabletop game that Alphys would bring. "The highest is 11th tier-" She quickly noticed the shocked looks on her followers. "But, I've only seen it in ancient books beacuse that rank of magic would shape the world with it's very words." Frisk nodded and thought if the reset would have counted as 11th tier magic, but they would rather not find out. "The lowest is zero or cantrip tier, toddler magic basically." Kage snickered from the jab to magic casters.

Frisk thought about it with another question, what would monster magic be? "Personally I don't know, maybe?" It was rather ambigious, but being seperated from another universe's laws made it quite difficult for a real answer. "I did fight magic casters though, but we were all friends in the end for the most part." Well other times they were dust, but they would rather not remember those dark moments. "There were masters in constructed magic spears, fireball storms, bolts of lightning, gravity, space limitation, pauseing of movement, and meteor showers etc." They all had their mouths on the floor, especially the meteor comment.

"No wonder we lost so fast..." Evileye muttered somberly. She could destroy a kingdom with her most powerful spell, withstanding a barrage of meteors however is another level entirely. "Where did you fight such monsters?"

Frisk tilted their head in confusion. "Um if this is about the meteors, I was fighting a god of death at the time. So not everyone who fought me were on that level of power." There was silence becasue nobody could comprehend the absoulute nonsense out of the human's mouth. "I made it worse, oops."

Aura was actually stunned that Frisk accomplished such a thing, if such a thing could be true. "And what was this god's name?"

Frisk puckered their lips not because what was said wasn't a lie, but rather that the truth was far stranger then fiction. "Well his name's Asriel, but I call him Azzy because it's so fun to say." Maybe Aura will never find out about the prince trapped in a flower's body. The thought was quickly derailed as Aura gave a thoughtful stare. "Is something the matter, Aura?"

She knew exactly who Frisk was talking about because after they kill Os'g they had a spat with Flowey and said his name was 'Azzy'. "N-Nothing, but that was a nice tale to spin around. It really had me going that you could withstand a meteor of all things!" Aura had a drop of sweat roll down her cheek, if Frisk was still controlled by the double...She rather not think about it for one more second.

Evileye said nothing, but could tell that Aura was hiding something just now. "Still, I would have belived it with the amount of power they had." She then remembered about the fight and that they were still missing two adventurers. "Wait, where's Momonga and Nabe?"

Aura looked back with an extermly calm face. "Oh, they had been damaged during the scuffle so he took Nabe to his place and recover." Frisk looked at the elf who replied with an 'I will tell you later' expression. "So where's the dragon, Kage?"

Kage chuckled and was still glad that the dragon decided not to burn them alive. "Well it came to the gate's just before the dawn broke with a very pissed off Flower on it's back. It dropped off the flower off and proclamed the Swamplands as guarded territory before it fled off into the horizon."

Frisk smiled and was glad Isru made it alright. "That means she wants to live there in peace with her son." Kage gave a hopeful smile, glad that Frisk sees humanity in everyone. "I hope you make sure it stays that way, family is important-"

When Frisk spoke that, Aura turned her head to face a window that peered into the other wings of the castle. She then saw someone close to her, someone that she dearly missed for a long time. She looked back at everyone before she fled so fast that they did not notice.

In about three secounds she made it to the other wings where she saw the familiar face. "Where are you?" She wandered the stone halls and found herself mildly lost, but she did not waver. She looked at the floor for any trace of the person she missed for so long. She looked up to get her bearings when she saw the person entering a door on her right. "Mare!" She cried as the golden hair of her brother left her vision and into the room.

She qucikly ran and opened the door, only to find an empty and unlit library. A tear left her eye, perhaps her mind played a trick due to her longing to see her brother. She clutched her chest where her now sorrow filled heart would be, tears now falling like waterworks. Maybe her final cruel act to her brother was leaving him without a simple goodbye, was she that heartless? She slowly closed the door and on the other end was Frisk with a worried expression.

Aura was shocked by the sudden appearance, but was then tightly hugged by the human. "Why are you crying, Aura?" They simply asked just as Aura noticed that they were crying as well. "Please tell me, I'm worried."

Aura smiled and was touched by the human's kindness. "Hi worried, I'm Aura." Though it was a stupid joke, it made both of them chuckle at the attempt. "Seriously, I'm okay Frisk. The door just met my face." She lied so Frisk won't cry from her own mistakes in life. "Let's go see Flowey, he's probably worried about us."

Aura let go from the hug and walked down the corridor, but Frisk did not follow. "I'll meet you there, I want to have a book first." Frisk entered the libary as Aura shrugged and left with a wonder on what book Frisk is getting.

Then in the unlit place where books sleep, the candles started to light themselves in the now dim room. Two red dots pirced the darkness as well as a crooked frown. The double of Frisk growled before openeing a portal to their inventory. **"A trick, how wonderul a trick is when it's a suprise."** They seemed spiteful of the words they had just spoke to none, but themselves. **"Such an agonizing feeling to possibly ruin a surprise by our bleeding heart."** They pulled out the book of memories and the room was filled with a dark desire. They flipped the fillled pages, until they found the ones they themselves inserted. **"You will do, the task is simple for one of your tunes of melody."** As they spoke the black fluid that stained the book crawled off the paper and onto the floorboards of oak. **"Eliminate the cause of her sadness, it disturbs me."**

The black fluid rose and take shape, such beautiful shapes and mind their creations were. This was no diffrent then the others filled with such dark desire. "As you wish my dear parent." The new form sank into the boards of oak, the feeling vanished from the room.

The door opened by a curious Aura, who thought she felt a sickening dread. "Are you okay, Frisk?" She sighed as Frisk clenched onto a book with a purple color with a slight smile. "Well, Flowey's waiting?"

Frisk turned around with a smile on their face. "Okay." Their head hurt like hell though and the memory of the last minute was a complete blank. "I'm coming!"

* * *

In another part of the castle, a second dark elf felt a tinge of dread. It was like someone was watching them now, then again the human was in the castle as well as Aura. The dark elf frowned at the name, a name of someone who betrayed the ideals that made them, well them.

"You seem stressed Mare." The old voice of Sebas spoke from behind. "Is it because your sister is in these walls of stone?" The elf glared at the butler with hateful eyes. "Hmm, well is it the feeling of being watched by something? The feeling of a heavy heart in dreadful suspicion?"

His eyes soften, but did not relent the darkness in his heart. "Nothing can escape you, but is our mission in danger because of it?" He looked around the stone halls, but not one soul in sight. "It feels so nearby."

Sebas looked around before he shrugged, unsure if it was just the fact of knowing the human was here in the castle halls. "Well, even if they do eavesdrop there's no real threat to our mission. As long as we don't say our lord's name we should be fine."

Mare smirked, glad for Sebas' calm wisdom. "What about Solution, is she okay?" He nodded which made the dark elf happy for the lack of causality. "Let's continue, Sebas."

Little did they know that the shadow of Mare smiled before returning to it's original position.

* * *

 **Hey guys so what do you think about this chapter and it's small epilouge? I know I have nothing much to say except that so, Mysterious jester out!**


	31. Meeting the king

The castle of E-rantel had no throne room due to it not being the capital city. So instead of a room of power there was a meeting room that housed the city's noble debates. To the king however, it was nothing more than a regretful room that was almost never used.

There were no debates as the nobles were mostly corrupt and thus nearly unanimously when it came to a talk. He could see it even if it was only him and his bodyguard Gazef in the room. The dust stained table could alone testify the corruption of what was once a proud kingdom. The first king would be disappointed from how far the land fell from it's once graceful unity and into the courrpted hands of greedy and hubris nobles.

He wondered if he should have done like the emperor did and banished the noble lines with a black and red ledger. His old eyes drifted to his bodyguard, Gazef, the most talented swordsman in the land. The bodyguard was the only thing that gave the old king hope in humanity, something he lost a long time ago when the nobles took control.

The strongest swordsman looked back at the king he swore fealty towards. "Is something wrong my liege?" His words carried an immense weight to the king, a trust gained by action than corrupt words. "You look rather worried. Then again you never did tell me why you are truly here in E-rantel."

The old king laughed somberly, the bodyguard would be more inspiring as a hero then here as a post to an old decrepit man such as himself. "Gazef, did you forget the dragon that sat on this castle's gates?" The bodyguard denied such forgetfulness with a simple shake of a head. "It proclaimed neutrality and a cold peace, though the words were coarse and rude." The king then fiddled with the dust on the table like a shamen would with dead leaves. "Why do you think that is, a dragon that once terrorized the land's settlements was now proclaming peace on our doorstep?"

Gazef thought about it then looked at his leige who had been gone for so long. "Not a clue, but I have a feeling you will tell me." His eyes wandered over to the only door that led in and out of the room. "Is this about the rising team, Deltarune? I have heard of their exploits that ended without bloodshed, they would have made great diplomats." The king nodded as what Gazef said was true.

"Yes, they will be arriving here shortly. They have done so much, yet so little for this kingdom much like the team known as Darkness." Only two events come to his venerable mind, the goblin deadzone and the dragon. "If what Kage wrote is true then the goblins and this dragon wish a peaceful or neutral alliance and will stop their attacks on our lands."

Gazef smiled, but frowned slightly at the mention of Kage. "Are you sure his word can be trusted? He has no commitment if it means he will be chained up in one place." Gazef gave a solemn glare as if the guild master himself was in the room. "No honor and code to follow, but his own."

The old king chuckled at the swordsman and his little grudge. "You aren't still mad that he threw the match are you?" Gazef grumbled a 'no sir' which made the king chuckle some more. "I think he made the right choice, even if it was a bit...rude."

Gazef ear twitched, someone was approching the door. When it opened he saw two childern and a very annoyed Flower. "And another thing!" The flower yelled, continuing a conversation that seemed to echo the castle with it's sheer volume. "Oh, it's the old fart..."

Aura flicked him and bowed in apology to the king. "I'm so sorry! He runs his mouth all day, please forgive him!"

Frisk chuckled as did the king who thought humorously about the nickname. "So, you are the king?" Frisk asked which he nodded to their assumption. "I'm Frisk and this is Aura and Flowey."

The king bowed his head in respect to the team of heroes. "A pleasure to meet thoose who did so much for my people. I am king Ramposa the third and this is Gazef, my bodyguard and faithful friend." The bodyguard nodded with a smile to the heroic adventurers. "It is with great honor to see the fourth adamantite rank team grace these hollowed walls."

Frisk smiled, but shook their head; not wanting the praise given. "We only did what was right, no one should suffer by such needless bloodshed." They walked over to the king with an arm outstretched, an introduction to a friendship. "Would you mind if I just call you Ramposa?"

The king gladly shook the human's hand. "Not at all, Frisk. After all you have done so much to help." Frisk saw his eyes held a tender sorrow, like he made a mistake that he could no longer throw away. "I'm proud of what you and the others have done."

Gazef walked to Aura and she and Flowey looked at him. "Hey..." He whispered as the king and Frisk talked almost like family. "Do you happen to know a magic caster by the name of Ainz?" She froze which gave Gazef his answer which led him to smile warmly at the elf. "Well if you meet him again tell him thanks for saving my life and Carne village."

Aura smiled, but for diffrent reasons. "I will, but I think he will say not to mention it." Gazef and Aura shared a small laugh from such a simple thing. "So what made him save your life?"

He crossed his arms in thought as the king and human shared a joke. "Well, I had to defend the village from the sunlight scripture, one of the six religious branchs of the Slane theocracy." He seemed to grimance such a dark moment in his path as a warrior. "The six scriptures use angel summons and mutiple magic spells to brutalize all in their way of destruction."

Flowey laughed slightly at the irony of angels being on such an evil side. "Wow and here I thought I couldn't laugh at such backwards logic. But then again it's something that I would probbly do for humor." That made Gazef wonder if the Flowey is really on the side of good.

"I couldn't defeat them, at least not on my own. I was about to be overrun and slain when..." He smiled at his inability to find out what happened after that. "I was suddenly in the storeroom with the villagers, Ainz had swapped our places."

Aura frowned, not sure what Ainz did with them except that it wasn't a quick death. "So what happened to the sunlight scripture?"

Gazef shook his head, unsure of them himself. "My guess is that they are out of everyone's hair like the parasites they are." It seemed as though he rather not find out himself. "No bodies, blood, or gear. It's like the place was untouched by life or death."

Flowey snickered. "Well, it's obvious he teleported the bastards to somewhere unpleasant." Gazef and Aura nodded, they deserved it if Gazef is right about them being monsters of man. "Ha, you didn't flick me!"

Aura just stared at him with a dead gaze. "I can't punish you for being right, they were definitely bastards." She looked back up to the bodyguard. "I'm glad that he came to your aid, mister Gazef"

Gazef chuckled at her formality. "Please, mister Gazef makes me sound old." The two chuckled before Gazef stood up and walked back to his post.

King Ramposa smiled a smile since such a long tome ago. "Ah, you make me feel like I was the king from twenty years ago." He gave Frisk a slight noggie which made them giggle. "The kingdom of Re-Estize and it's citizens would love the hope you could bring them."

Frisk smiled, glad that they made the old man smile once more. "You can count on us, suffering will soon be behind all of us." The grin they made filled the meeting room with hope. "We promise!"

Ramposa nodded, though the word of promise was rotted in his memory this time it had gave him hope. "I surely hope it's a promise you can keep." The king stood up and grabbed a golden cane he had tossed under the table. "Please, give the kingdom the hope it deserves."

Gazef chuckled, glad that there was a smile on the old man's face. "If he believes in you, then I shall do the same."

Aura was glad that Frisk inspired such a positive emotion into people. She opened the door out, but met with a face unfamiliar to her. "Oh, I'm sorry little one but do you know where Gazef is?"

The bodyguard looked at the door and instantly reconized the face and voice. "Brain!? My old rival how are you!?" Aura moved out of the way as the bodyguard gave the blue haired man a firm handshake. "I'm surprised you came back, how's your 'group' doing?"

Brain laughed knowing that tone from Gazef. "My men are doing well, despite some repercussions lately." They both stared with the feeling of battle eminating between them. "However, what do you know about the worker activity?"

There was a sudden and thick silence. "Deltarune, can you give us some time to think." He looked behind Brain and found that the rival had some interesting company. "You and the goblin as well."

The said goblin looked inside and saw the human. "Champion, you've finally got recognized for your holy actions!" Boris clasped his hands against his mouth, ashamed to let his more than zealous side out. "Ahem, excuse my outburst."

Gazef ushered the team out while letting his rival inside. "So, what's with the illegal jobs? I mean beisdes yourself of course."

Brain dryly chuckled before taking a seat across from the king. "Hey, I don't rob or murder besides evil monsters and the typical bandit gang." He pointed an accusing finger at his rival before he chuckled at Gazef's sttoborn face. "Getting back on point, workers are congregating here; recently in fact."

The king widened his eyes, worried if it was going to be a rebellion. "Brain, is it a rebellion? If the workers riot the citizen-"

Brain sighed more for the king's relief than his own. "Don't worry about it pops, my men told me it was a job of legends rather than a shot at your crown." His eyes grazed around the room, he felt like he was being watched by something. He shrugged the feeling away, if it was Sally peeping on him then what was he afraid of. "It's most likely within your lands, so they are traveling here from the empire and the theocracy."

Gazef worried from the amount of workers that could be very agitated if they were found out. "So what do you propose we do, you know the enemy best."

Brain frowned at his assumtions. "Hey don't file me with the criminals just because I train outside of the box." Brain seemed to relax in the dusty chair. "I prepose an op with one of the adventurer teams, not Blue Rose though. They're so by the book that it could give the workers a reason to worry."

Gazef thought about it, two teams came to mind. "What about Darkness and Deltarune? They're recent and the workers will assume they can pass with the privileges?"

"Not Deltarune, I feel that they belong here to bring hope more so than darkness. However..." The king trailed off, afraid of the privlidges for the legends of adimatite rank. "Only they can decide to accept the task, more of a favor than an assignment."

Brain looked at Gazef and sighed. "Ask both, accepting or not is up to them." He seemed so lax in his chair, then he yawned as the all night trek started to get to him. "Now I'm going to the tavern, you better ask them."

Gazef nodded to the warning of the workers. "I see, very well then I sh-" Brain was already asleep on the dusty chair. "Excuse me my lord." Gazef opened the door which the goblin and fancy dressed walked though.

After the two walked by him he closed the door, facing the three members yet again. "I have a request from the king, but it's up to you to accept."

Frisk smiled and was curious about the proposal. "Sure, anything to help."

Flowey frowned. "Unless it betrays their morals of course." Aura looked away as the double would disagree.

Gazef bowed slightly, unsure if he should hand out the info. "There has been an increase of workers, not the legal kind."

"So, criminals that's simple." Aura wondered why the king would request something so simple.

Gazef shook his head, workers is a rather complex term. "Not really unless they murder a civilian. Workers are adventurers who have been kicked out or left for something more profitable. Dungeon raiding is one of those things and it is the most profitable of all, but also the most deadly."

Aura nodded, thinking of the tomb of Nazarick. "So is this the case, Dungeon raiding?"

Gazef shook once more. "Sadly, we don't have the answer. Just that they're gathering here for an unknown purpose. Will you accept?"

"No, I'm sorry." Surpisingly Frisk was the one who said that. "Maybe they're here for a party or something, but lying without knowing what they are doing is pretty harsh and judgmental of us."

Aura smiled at the naive answer of Frisk, but it does give her time to think about her own brother. "Do you want me to call darkness, hopefully they're too far away."

Gazef smiled at the gesture. "Yes, I would like that very much."

* * *

Inside the tomb of Nazarick, Ainz' plan was coming along nicely in his head. All he needed was Shalltear to read the encyclopidia, just to be sure that he was right that the human was not from Yggdrasil.

Demi-urge was right beside the undead lord with a grin on his face. "They are gathering as you planned my lord, soon the human city will be yours."

Ainz nodded before hearing a familiar ping. He accepted the message and heard Mare's breath, the elf seemed excited. "Ah, Mare did you accomplish your task?"

"Yes, nearly all members of the noble court is under your command." Ainz smiled from Mare's comformation of a job well done. "What would you have them do?"

Ainz chuckled as it was time for phase two if Shalltear's trek was not impeded. "Tell them about our tomb that is ripe for plunder and fame. When they fail we will demand their city and if they retaliate..." There was a thin sense of mutual silence that told everyone what would happen.

Ainz ended the spell just as the demon gave a look of awe at his lord. "Ah, leverage of a kingdom's crime that we secretly fabricated. What genius you have, my lord!" The demon complimented as Ainz felt a little sheepish, the emperor gave him such a plan just after the hidden alliance.

"It is not genious if the plan fails, so-" Another ping, this was unexpected but he accepted nonetheless. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey Momonga, do you know about the workers congregating in E-Rantel?" It was Aura, but how did the spell reach him? "I can tell that you're wondering about the range, Frisk is helping me."

Ainz nodded and thought about what to say. "No I do not, what about it?"

"Frisk thinks it's judgemntal to spy on them, but what about you?" Ainz cursed as Aura would find it suspicious that he denied such a chance at information gathering. "Could you please make sure it isn't anything dangerous."

Ainz thought about the negative aspects of this request and came up with a solution. "Okay Aura, I will check on it." He ended the spell's transmisson and looked calmly at Demi-urge. "We need to have some slight modifications on how to initiate phase two."

Demi-urge bowed formally. "Of course my lord."

* * *

Shalltear was walking with the two goblins in the dead of night, no carrage just their own two feet. Oh and Niw was carrying Sut due to his need for sleep. Shalltear looked at the goblin with a curious experssion. "So you have a champion, what are they like?" She might as well ask because she might not be able to leave the tomb for a long time.

Niw thought about it and sighed in malcontent. "Personally I don't know them besides the killing blow to Os'g." He seemed rather disappointed by that development. "All I know is that they looked like a human, but they may not be one."

She frowned because only one person came to her mind, the human monster. "I see, but why are they the champion your village so proudly proclaims them to be?" There was a new lingering thought in her head, who would win her lord or the human?

Niw had a good idea on why, but it was more of a neutral response. "I personally think it's because of ogre philophosy to follow the strong, but goblins are diffrent. Maybe we wanted a change for the better, but the ogres made it impossible." It was a good theory for the vampire to digest, this goblin has more common sense then the others she had met before.

"You're a bit bright for a goblin, did you ever study before?" The goblins shook his head, denying such a claim. "So a natural talent for the mind I see." Niw would have been a good asset for Ainz if he weren't loyal to the human.

"Ogres think that the mind is for the frail and weak. They had tried to drill that mindset onto us until the human came along." He seemed rather sad at the backwater culture and style of ogres and goblins. "I think I want to study like Gob'gon the ogre. Maybe learn a skill or a spell or two."

Shalltear couldn't help, but crack a smile at the little goblin. After the human established a higher power the goblins and ogres wish to improve upon themselves. Maybe Ainz was the same way, but a bit more direct in his approch. "Well, I'm glad more than one human did something right for once." She thought about Brain, the only other human who could possibly do something right.

Niw nodded before he remembered something when they met the vampire and swordsman. He walked to the same pace as the vampire and noticed something white glimmer out of her food pouch. It was none of his bussiness of what the human gave the small vampire without saying a word about it.

Then the vampire noticed a village a little further up the dirt road they traveled upon. "I'll take it from here, thank you!" She bowed, grateful for only the chat and info they shared with each other.

"Ehhah!" Sut yelled in his sleep while Niw smiled at the running vampire.

He stared at the shirnking glimmer, wondering on what the human sneaked inside her pouch.

* * *

 **Ah, so nice the worker arc's begining is finally approaching. Speaking of arcs to the random reader, I could only find the anime when writing this and finding the web novel to read in english is actually really hard. So I will research the evil tree arc, it may be after the worker arc when it will begin. Or maybe not if the fandom wiki does not provide what I need to write it.**


	32. The big score

In the tavern, Zaryusu took another swig of his alcoholic drink while thinking about the night before. Did someone knock Deltarune out, or was it something else. It was a puzzle that was hard to crack and yet even harder to understand why it was in the first place.

Aldon poured the lizardman another cup after the monster finished his third one tonight. "Is somthing wrong, you have been silent since yesterday?" The tavern keeper poured the fourth cup when the lizardman drank his third in one gulp.

He stopped his drinking and stared at the barkeep with worried eyes. "Just call it homesickness, it's for the best." He rather not jump to conclusions and make a mess out of everything. "Going to another topic, a lot of patrons have been asking for rooms lately."

Aldon nodded as he had to stop a bar fight over a single room key, barbaric. "Yeah, but I actually knew some of them. They're workers, I'm sure you have heard of the term before."

Zaryusu nodded before downing his fourth drink in mild agreement. "Yeah, no need to remind me. I actually had to run from one of them." He let out a soft chuckle before tossing an empty tankard at Aldon, whom caught it. "Everyone has to make a living though."

Aldon nodded when the door opened with a slam. Frisk was carrying a doozing Aura and Flowey. "Hey guys, did you miss us!?" The human cheered before being sleep kicked by Aura. "Sorry!"

Zaryusu looked back, unsure if the alcohol had affected him. "So you defeated the dragon!"

Frisk nodded swiftly before quickly going upstairs with equal speed. "Yeah, but we're tired so we'll talk later!" There was then the slam of a door upstairs causing another word of apology to escape their mouth.

Aldon had a bead of sweat roll down his head, unsure of what just happened. "Fought a vicious dragon, returned home carefree..."

"Yeah I feel the same, so another round of trivia?" Aldon hoped that the lizardman would now lose due to being drunk.

* * *

Frisk sighed as they sat Aura on the bed and Flowey on the dresser. Today was a good day, they're legends now or at least about to become legends. It felt nice working to bring peace to the land and the people who live there. Then they felt a massive and painful headache then everything went completely black.

Frisk's eyes opened as the double took over. **"Come here, my creation..."** With a simple command the creation they had made today peered over the room's window with a shy smile. **"What have you learned about Aura's source of sadness?"**

The creature frowned, not sure how to answer it's parent. "Oh, I'm not sure how to deal with her brother, such a sick in the head brother." There was hidden venom in it's shy voice. "No way am I inviting him to my Spook Troupe."

The double snapped their fingers, which grabbed the creation's attention. **"Focus, if you can't kill the sadness learn from it. What did you learn while stalking him?"** The double's voice was in pain from Aura's emotions that affected them so negatively. **"Tell me."**

The creation frowned from their creator's pain. "Nothing much I guess, except a coup to take over the city." That interested the double, but they knew what the means might be in order to accomplish it. "They're going to use the nobility to break into a lord's territory then use it as an excuse to invade."

 **"And when they do threaten the kingdom becausw of it the nobility will turn on their king for a quick conquest. That is quite brilliant actually."** They opened the window and pulled out the book of memories from their inventory space. **"Luckily I or rather both me and Frisk know whom they're going to use to further their own ends."** They filpped through their creations and found the perfect one. **"You may take a break for spying, I found someone who could do it for you."**

The creation nodded with a slight smile. "Who is it? Who is the second to share the light of the moon and sun?"

The double chuckled as the ink of the second creation slide off of the book. **"Of shadows and tears this monster walks, heart faltered not by such torment and sorrow."** They hinted which made the ghost frown a bit, wanting to choose someone else. **"Can you find a monster suited for such a silent task?"**

The first creation frowned as the second took shape outside the window. "No, I sadly can't provide one better." The double closed the window and fainted on the floor. The first looked at the second form that had just finished it's shape. "Follow our parent's orders, failure is not an option."

Five eyes stared at the first creation with a frown on it's face. "For my family." The second vanished into shades of black mist. "I will not fail!"

* * *

Shalltear had passed the village and a mile later she had made it to the tomb, thankfully her room was on the first floor. When she ventured below into the level, her eyes met Yuri's or Alpha as most of them call the dullahan. Yuri stared at her and the dirty armor she had aquired. "How else was I supposed to draw prying eyes away?"

Yuri nodded and showed her the encyclopedia of Yggdrasil. "Lord Ainz instructed me to give this to you so we may find out more about the human." Shalltear took it and already knew the answer, nothing happened to show that they were orignally from Yggdrasil. "How, disappointing."

Shalltear shrugged as she expected this to happen. She tossed the encyclopedia back to Yuri and smirked. "Don't worry, they'll fall next time I'm sure of it." Yuri only glared as the vampire continued her walk to her room.

She opened the door and went head first into her bed. It was so soft and comfortable that it did the opposite of what it was supposed to do. She shifted and turned her mind from the rushed journey, yet she wanted it to last one more day. She took off her pouch and dumped the contents that were no longer needed onto her now wrinkled bed.

Then a white fox mask fell as well as a tiny furled parchment. "What is this?" She inspected the mask, it was made of a rather weak wooden material painted with cheap oils of red and white. She let out a bemused sigh before she opened the parchment.

 _"Hey Sally, not sure if this mask is up to your taste, (Vampires live in spooky mansions right?) but there's nothing else in this cave to give you so suddenly._

 _I acquired this little thing from a festival during a job in the empire and yes I was a little lazy, madam shorty._

 _It's supposed to represent youth, but please don't take it the wrong way._

 _In this case it was supposed to reperesent the time you spent with all of us, short but sweet._

 _I hope this mask reminds you of all of us mercs when we are all dust piles or old as hell farts._

 _-from Brain, formally known by shorty as lord Pedo."_

A tear left her eye and onto the note, a sweet gift from such a simple creature. "Wow, how thoughtful of him... _"_ She picked up the fox mask and rubbed the painted wood of the mask. "Thank you, Brain." She put on the fox mask and felt an enormous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "I guess you were really a friend in my eyes." Another tear escaped her eye and landed in the inside of the mask.

Then there was a ping from a message spell. "Shalltear Bloodfallen." It was her lord Ainz, how bad timing he had at the moment. "Prepare for an invasion, it will be happening quite soon."

She opened her mouth, but the connection had already ended. If it were regular humans than she has nothing to worry about, but if it was...them.

She already had armor even if it was vastly under leveled for her. She went out of her room to defend her home, the fox mask still on her face.

* * *

Away from the city of E-rantel was a large encampment, it was full of people of various classes and skills. The grand total was around forty or so that was preparing for the biggest score of their lifetime.

In one of the tents was a group of four, one of them was more nervous than the other three. "Are you sure you guys want to do this?" The voice of an unsure girl inquired among her three comrades. "It is really risky, I think?"

She was patted on the back by a big human in armor to her left. "Don't worry, the risk usually justifies the reward in the end. Isn't that right, Hekkeran?" The gruff voice asked a laid back human that sat next to an elf with purple hair. "The biggest payout we have ever gotten in our lifetime?

Hekkeran sighed again, but smiled widely to the people in the tent. "You got that right! So we have best prepare for the fight of our lives!" He gave a cheeky smile at the elf on his right. "What's the forecast for tomorrow night, Imina?"

She scoffed at her leader, wondering how he even functioned. "Shouldn't you asked the magic caster? I personally think it will be clear skies. Don't you think so as well, Arche?" The elf asked the nervous girl with a knowing smile.

Arche thought about it as it was an important question. "I think so as well. There is not a lot of clouds for a storm to be possible." She glanced to the right, the entrance to their tent. "Is someone spying on us?"

The tent flaps suddenly opened to reveal a cloaked figure, face concealed by black linen wraps. "I'm so sorry for eavesdropping, I was just curious about this place in the distance." The figure entered the tent and sat on the floor next to Arche and Imina. "Quite a big area for an event."

Hekkeran rolled his eyes at the intrusive weirdo. "Well we are off on a big score, possibly the biggest one yet." His eyes glaced up and down on the figure, it was a woman judging by the proportions. "So what is a lady like you doing in a place like this, besides mundane curiosity?"

The figure chuckled at the leader. "You are an observant one, but I'm just here to watch until needed." Her head tilted to the girl on her right. "What about you, what's your reason?"

Arche shifted away from the mysterious woman in concealed clothing. "W-well money, quite an obvious answer right?" Arche could feel the woman digging into her very soul with every word of the conversation.

"Yes, but also a very broad topic." The woman stated simply. "We all want money, but for very different reasons yes?" Arche switched her gaze away from the woman's words and wraps. "Some want it what it's worth, for others love..." Hekkeran glanced at the elf and frowned. "Some just do it to support their family despite the bleak future in front of them."

The armored man smiled from the woman's pharsing on the last one. "That time it sounded like you knew that from the heart. But you are right when money is such broad topic to be chipped down into more specific reasons." He placed a golden cross onto the small wooden table. "For me it's to prove that I'm worthy to my faith."

The woman seemed to smile before slamming her fist onto the table, cracking it slightly. "That is a bullshit lie, but a rather believable one. What about you two?" She glared at the shocked elf and leader. "Silence between two, how about you?"

Arche clenched her teeth like she was being interrogated by this cloaked woman. "Family, my little sisters." She muttered with a whisper. "My entitled parents will ruin my little sisters lives if I don't make it back with the money!" She poured her heart onto her reason of doing this, but then she was rubbed by the hair from the woman. "Wha-!?"

"I have family in debt too, if they weren't I would probably be a baker." There was an aura of pleasantness in the tent while the mysterious woman rubbed Arche's hair like a pet. "I understand your pain, debt's a real bitch." The woman stood up and opened the tent flaps. "Just don't be too desperate to repay it, persevere with dignity intact."

When she left the man with the cross scratched his beard. "My word how did she know I lied?" He whispered, wondering how did the woman know about their true reason for being here.

"Look it's the adamantite team, Darkness!" The voice of a worker shouted just outside of their tent.

Everyone in the camp left their tents or carriages with weapons drawn towards a lone black knight. The legendary black knight raised his left gauntlet into the air "Is this really the welcome I deserve?" The workers were confused by the knight's change of helmet attire. Instead of his signature helmet was a silver one and the red cape was more tucked in like a scarf. "My apologies if it's beacuse of my sudden timing of events."

A man with a blond ponytail and a katana stepped forward to the knight. "Are you here to turn us in? We won't go down like those mercenaries you once slaughtered." He drew his weapon, ready to attack. "Time t-!?" He suddenly could not move an inch of his body, not even his own mouth.

"My my, such foul aggression to one with none." The workers noticed the mysterious woman walked in front of the blond man and looked at him sqaure in the eye. "Such as a parasite, killing the positives to feed one's own desires." With a wave of her hand the man regainede control of his body. "I hope you are better than that next time."

Momonga looked at the cloaked woman and wondered how she did that without uttering a spell. "I see that at least one of you can tolerate surprises like this." Momonga extended his hand to thank the woman for her assistance. "Apologies in advance for the situation."

The woman shook his hand, but Momonga secretly hoped that she was apart of this world and not the human's. "I'm not one of them, just here along for the ride." She let go of the handshake and started to walk into the crowd of workers. "I wonder about your reason is though, it's rather puzzling."

Momonga sighed as workers gathered around him like moths to a bright flame. "Do you accept my help on this expedition!?" He yelled as most of the workers did the same in agreement.

Meanwhile Arche left her bewildered group to find that woman, who was she? Arche walked through the now empty camp, but can't seem to find the woman while peering into the many tents. "She knows something, somehing bad." While Arche thought about that they tripped over nothing and onto the dry dirt ground. "What does she mean by not being desperate?" It confused the young human so, did she refer to the debt Arche's parents had. Arche denied that being the case, she was now unassoisiated with her parents' debt. So what? What was the reason for such a warning to the debt Arche owed.

"Hey, don't run off like that!" Arche turned her back and saw the paladin of her group. "You gave everyone a mild heart attack, Arche." He scolded like an old father would to his daughter. "The caravan's moving, tomorrow night is the day of velebration!"

Arche did not smile from his attempt of cheering up. "S-Should we really do this job? Now it feels rather unsafe, Roberdyck."

The paladin frowned and wondered of that woman psyched her out of her wits. "Arche, tomorrow's going to be fine. That woman wouldn't know better." Even though his smike was comforting, she still felt chills. "Hey would I lie about somehing like this?"

She thought about it, but was still unsure of the exhibition. "I-I don't know." As the paladin picked her up and ushered her back to tents she was stared at by five sympathetic eyes.

"Do not waver, please persevere until the end of this tale."

* * *

 **Woohoo the arc begins with this relatively short chapter, Yeah! So I hope you all had enjoyed this and the story as a whole so far!**

 **Anyway I have looked into the evil tree arch and I want to do it either after this arc or the invasion arc. Thank you random reader for giving me that idea and I might use the treant very soon.**

 **And to kingsmen due to being a guest reveiw I have to post it here. Gaster is far, FAR, stronger than Ainz magic and story wise. The reason Frisk and Chara made a dent in him is due to their determination counteracts his lack of it.**

 **Undyne the Undying is stronger than Shalltear in the strength department around 90 or so in the attack and defense department. I am unsure if it also count for magic attack and defesne, but I will say it does for the purpose of this story.**

 **Sans is still the weakest being if you put him there, but his karma ability would decimate an extermely evil person like Ainz Oon Gown or Demi-urge.**

 **Gaster and Asriel though since they are the most important in this explanation is well, unknown. Infinity is the point where it's impossible to put it in a numerical or comparative measure, or over the limit in this case. So Gaster being the non existant entity he is, has a higher impossible number to comprehend than Asriel's hyper god of death state.**

 **However, without his own mortal determination (how little it would have been) he is technically (Def: 0 or in this case the neutral data point.) a glass cannon. Being a ghost however, makes it so only those with high levels of determination can harm him and scatter him throughout time and space. That's why he always uses those over powered gaster blasters and bone walls in a fight with such beings.**

 **So in a world without determination he would be practically unstoppable to stop.**

 **I hope this clears up some confusion and does not offend you guys in either fandom.**

 **Also humorous side note according to the undertale wiki:**

 **Undyne base atk: 7 def:0**

 **Muffet atk: 8 def: 0**

 **The baking spider is stronger than the armored fish, I actually laughed in class when I discovered this.**


	33. Omens and warnings

The night of E-rantel was quiet, almost peaceful despite the corruption that was hidden beneath it's surface. To the head bulter of Nazarick this was still the case as he walked around the night streets, almost smelling the ooze of such filth. He looked around with his orders clear, look for drunk noblemen and 'convince' them to join the tomb in temporary alligence.

But despite his undying loyalty to the supreme being, it was sickening to see this place. Then a door to his right opened swiftly and a woman, beatened and bruised, flew out and onto the cobblestone street. "That's what you get for talking back to me!" Came the drunken voice of a rather brutish man, probably a guard or a lumberjack. "Now say you're sorry and lick my boot."

Even if Sebas didn't care more for the woman over his mission, his mindset designed by lord Touchme disagreed. With a strong shove he pushed the drunk back into the house and picked up the beatened woman in the very same second. "That's enough out of you." The force of the shove was just strong enough to knocked out the man out cold. His eyes examined the woman, this was beyond just a beating; it was pure tourture. Burn marks on her mid-drift and stranglation on her neck, the works of the usual trade of pain.

"le...t...me...d...ie." Her voice was weak, but clear enough for the butler to hear. The woman's eyes were glassy and her mind most likely delirious by the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Her dead eyes slowly closed as her half-awake mind passed out from the pain inflicted onto her.

He glared at the opened door with the knocked out man inside. "Such disrespect towards a lady, you are far beyond redemption." He grimly warned just as he felt something actually powerful approach him from behind the cover of night. "I know you're out there." There was a thick silence as Sebas took one more glance at the beaten woman. "I have an important objective for the supreme beings. If you can, would you take this woman?" He was calm in his approch, uncertain if the powerful creature wanted the woman or a fight.

Then there was the tip tapping sound of shoes hitting the cobblestone road. Out in the darkness Sebas made out a pale man with a white tailcoat and top hat with black details. The sound in fact did not came from his shoes, but from a thin and small stick beating in between his gloved fingers in a rhytmic pattern. "Oh no, a woman is in danger." He seemed a bit emotionless, yet so full of it in his tone. "Should I help her, but where would I go? Would she be beaten again? Would it really be worth it?" He asked himself repeatably before pointing his small pointed stick at Sebas. "Is it worth it to you, more so than the gods you worship?"

Sebas shook his head at the pale man with white hair. "No, my duty to my lord out weighs any personal desires of mine." His answer confused the man who the gave out a condescending smile as if to pity him. "Therefore this woman I wish to help, I cannot help."

"A puppet then like us, but with no freewill of your own." The man smiled and tapped the air with his stick, somehow making noise. "I won't help you, but her fate is definitely in your hands." Then a curious frown painted his face. "But, would your gods do this or you alone? I would say not because you lack the necessary things for a such a task."

Sebas growled thinking the man insulted the supreme beings. "Are you saying the fault of my inaction is the cause of my lord Touchme!?" The pale man just shrugged at the aggresive question of Sebas. "That's impossible, how would you know better then me of my own creator!?"

"Because unlike you I have freedom to think otherwise of my parent's wishes. Some of their orders are those I wish to change in execution. They asked me to find a source of emotion, but I only just listened and watched them mingle." The pale man gave a smirk and a hint. "What will you do, if your god was here?"

Sebas frowned at the pale man. "To do the good thing, it's common sense." Sebas looked at the broken woman then back at the man. "You are intriguing as you are strong, who are you?"

The pale man used his thin stick to push up his white top hat. His expression was new to Sebas, it was a mixture between satifaction and sorrow. "Well you may just call this man in the moonlit glow, the Spook-meister for now." He took of his hat and did a bow of performance in front of Sebas with a smile on his face. "Have a merry night, maybe you'll see my fair one day soon."

The man transformed into a cloud of confetti and streamers, effectively obscuring their getaway. "That monster, what did he mean by my lack of the necessary things?" Sebas looked back at the battered woman in his arms with an inquisitive gaze. "Either way, this is my final duty to my lord and creator Touchme." He turned around and started his trek back to base with the woman.

* * *

The cracking dawn's sunlight rays met Frisk's closed eyes and then they both had an argument of sleep versus being awake. Usually Aura's arms would intervene in the conversation and vote for sleeping for five more minutes. So when Frisk started to flop around on the floor like they were making a snowangel was when they deduced that Aura was nowhere near them.

So they sat up, lightheaded by the early awakening and their senses dulled by such a state. They then yawned before realizing where they had slept, the wooden floor. The child sighed and fell onto the correct sleeping spot, next to a groggy and now definitely awake Aura.

Aura's left arm subconsciously wrapped itself around the sleeping human's neck and pulled them closer. "Frisk..." The dark elf groaned as they soon cuddled the awakened Frisk. "Where were you, thought you went out?" Frisk accepted the cuddled and both of them now felt comfortable being in each other's arms. "You had me worry..." She bonked Frisk' forehead with her own and blushed. "Potato..." Frisk giggled at the nickname. "What's so funny, potato?"

Frisk opened their eyes and smiled. "Why am I a potato, Belle flower?" Aura giggled from the back and forth teasing. "Is it because I'm so rooted in our friendship?"

Aura shook her head, now wide awake from the morning jokes they shared. "Maybe it's because you grew from the floor-"

"You mean, flora?" They both full out laughed in the bed before the elf blushed harder from her contained feelings. "So, um, what should we do today?"

Aura thought about it and shrugged. "Free time I guess, maybe prepare for own next adventure?" When she said that Frisk smiled at the mention of the activity. "But, I have something to tell you." This was it as her mind prepared to ask the words she found so hard to speak.

Frisk tileted their head in that relatively cute manner that had. "Yeah, what is it?" Aura closed her eyes and focused on saying the words, without looking at the face she grew to love. "Oh, is it a gift of friendship!?"

"Uh, yeah and this gift is from the heart." She bretted herself for faltering, but regained her focus. "Frisk, I lo-!?"

The door slammed open with Kage on the other end, carrying the Lizardman. "You know, lizardmen should not play trivia while drunk!" He stated before dropping the drunken body on the floor, with little care. "So how are yo-!?" His eyes met the very pissed off eyes of Aura and knew this was bad timing. "Great! Well this is a nice time of day that should be spent alone!"

He slammed the door again, which gave the dark elf some breathing room. "Frisk, I-"

"Golly what is that racket, I swear there's a party up here!" Flowey groaned as he was awakened by the sudden noise and was introduced to the pissed off eyes. "One hell of a party if it pissed her off of all people."

"Flowey, do I have to throw you out a window!?" She roared with fury before calming herself down with assistance from Frisk and their cuddle. "Look Frisk, I'll tell you later tonight." She wanted to tell them in private and with a heart full of courage.

Frisk frowned from the sad turn of events. "It's okay, these things happen all the time." Their words do not seem to reach the distraught elf. "Aura..." They knew that Aura wanted to say something, but was practically denied by the universe. They kissed Aura's forehead which caused the dark elf to blush a bright red. "Okay, tonight."

Flowey frowned as the childern got up from bed, unsatisfied due the elf's inaction. "So, why is the newt lying on the floor?" Flowey stared at the drool that was coming out of the lizard's mouth. "You know what, forget it."

Frisk giggled as they picked up Flowey with a gleeful smile. "Oh come on Flowey, it's a new-t thing for him." Aura let out a snort from the terrible pun. Frisk then remembered the human who brought the lizardman here. "Right, why was Kage here?"

Aura shrugged, unsure of that herself. "I don't know he doesn't seem like the drinking type." Aura opened the room door and found Kage on the other end. "You better not have eavesdropped on us."

The guildmaster whistled and smiled at the three. "Oh, me, never!" He gave a cheeky smile before slowly taking a step back. "I came to say a final goodbye. I may not be coming back for awhile." He was rather somber of the thought despite the smile. "Evileye would have come with, but she had to do something important."

Frisk frowned deeply at the message of goodbye. "Do you really have to leave so soon?" It almost broke their heart, they were just getting to know him.

Kage chuckled and ruffled Frisk's hair to brighten up the mood. Of course Aura gave a huff of jealousy by his friendly action. "Don't worry your head off about it too much. Unless the sky bursts into flames overhead I'll be here in a month for so." He walked out of the hall and proceded down the stairs. "Don't die on us while I'm gone finding adventure and excitement!" He gave a salute before exiting the tavern with high hopes.

Flowey scoffed at the man's lack or responsibility. "Geez it's almost like he wants this town to go up in flames." Aura gave him a soft glare for the remark. "You know it's true pansy!"

Frisk gave a determined grin and the room was filled with a warm energy. "Come on, Kage has the right idea of fun!" Frisk ran around a smiling Aura, who was stunned by the optimisim they had.

Aura took the human's hand and guided them down the stairs. "Then let's follow it." Her tattoo glowed a dim yellow in response to the energy of the determined human.

* * *

In the worker encampment, Arche got up from her restless slumber. Her mind kept wandering over to the woman's omen of her family's debt. It just wouldn't stop bothering the timid mage from the possible outcomes of this exhibition. Outside her team's tent the sound of dozens of workers packing up and getting ready to move out.

Her eyes glazed around the dimly lit tent. Her three comrades were soundly asleep and not bothered by the noise the others were making. She opened up the tent flaps, careful not to let the bright sunlight awaken her teammates. Within a second she could make out Momonga and the more notorious and infamous workers. She wondered what awaits them for so many famous workers that may or may not have killed regular civilians to gather here.

"You're frightened, but that's great to know you're catious as well." The mysterious woman whispered, hidden by Arche's tent flaps. In fact the flaps had slapped the woman in the face and caused her to stop moving. "Next time though, don't be so reckless." Arche sqeaked as the woman removed the flap from her concealed face.

"S-Sorry, but I couldn't stop thinking about what you said last night." The mage left her tent completely and was amazed by how much the woman took to conceal her body. Not one inch of skin showed or even a part of her face like the eyes. "D-Do you always go out like this?"

"Only when I'm ready to kill a maggot..." Arche froze from the ominous tone the woman used. "Kidding, kidding! Seriously though this helps to fill certain, gaps, in my life." The woman twirled around with the word, unsure if she was using it correctly. "No one, but my family knows of my face or what I look like."

Arche frowned slightly at the woman. "So, you only have family right? No friends, or even teamates?" The mage wondered how lonely the woman was and the weight she bears on her leather shoulders. "I can't imagine how it feels to be completely alone most of the time."

"Perseverance." She muttered simply as her sight trails the worker she had embarrassed and his...entourage of elves. "To fight a losing battle, no matter how bleak or hopeless it gets." Arche looked at the same elves as the woman and frowned, wishing the poor slaves some luck. "However, do not be desperate and look for an easy way out. The road of hardship brings many lessons and ways to improve yourself."

Arche looked at the woman and had an inkling of what she meant. "Is doing this job to save my sisters being desperate?" The woman vaguely shrugged at the answer given to her. "But, I don't care if that's what you meant! My sisters need this and I won't give up just because of your words or omens!" Arche's hands closed the yelling mouth that had usually been so quiet. "Forgive my rudeness."

There was silence, even the workers near the two stopped to look at the commontion. "Now that..." The woman laid her hand on the mage's shoulder. "Is some perseverance..." She saluted to the mage before she walked backwards to where she came from. "I'm going to get something to eat, see you later...or not."

Arche was stunned as the workers worked again to get the caravan moving. "O-Okay, I guess?" Arche saw her teammates moving inside the camp, awakened by the time of day.

* * *

In a dark decrepit corridor, a flash of light illuminated the dark space. When it vanished, in its place was Evileye and she was rather irked. She took out a folded piece of parchment and unfolded it. What was written was Deltarune's quest history and details of sucess and one such detail really bothered her.

She walked down the hall and made it to a tomb with three coffins. "Let's see her-?" There was a mummified corpse, the thief in the quest detail if she recalled correctly. "Okay, what was it again?" She opened all three coffins and flipped the switches that were hidden within. "There."

The grinding sound of gears filled the room as a hidden entrance reviled itself to her right. A new sound, one of cracking bones and the sharpening of dull claws. A grey claw reached out from the new hole in the wall and gripped it's edge. "Now what!? Get a few days of sleep and a few new idiots opened the door to your tomb!?" A grey and hairless face pireced the darkness of the tomb with a disgruntled roar. The bald humonoid reeled back his claw, ready to lunge and feast upon Evileye. Then he stopped his eyes focused on the mask she wore. "Ah it's you, thought you be dead by the hands of heroes?"

Evileye removed her mask and stared at the humanoid's dead eyes. "I'm not here for a social gathering, you will tell me what I need to know." Her eyes glowed red, but it had no effect on the hairless humanoid.

The creature laughed at Evileye's attempt at hypnotizing him. "You should know that won't work on me. I will say though, has armageddon started already?" She gave him a bewildered stare for only a split second. "Ah, so it hasn't begun yet. That's ashame because it would have been such a glorious end."

He reached out to her, but she slapped him away. "No more games, Garnoth! Tell me what you know about them!"

He gave a coy smile at the vampire. "So old, yet you are so immature." He reached out again, pointing at the mask she wore. "They would be so disappointed in you. Then again, the reckless usual follow the naive." She growled at the humonoid as he chuckled. "Yes, I do indeed know who you are talking about. But, so many legends and stories revolving their fate from days of the old gods."

She grabbed him by the neck, but he felt no pain as he had for a long time. "Garnoth, they knocked me out in one blow! If it's possible they can survive fucking meteors!" She let go, realizing it was pointless to continue the hold. "If not them then tell me of the elf's mark. I vaguely remember it, but yet I cannot; Why!?"

Garnoth shrugged and rubbed his chin as if to ponder the question. "I had that problem as well, but I worked around that mental lock. Sadly only you or the human monster should unlock it's true meaning." She turned around, believing this trip to be a waste. "I will say one thing, a warning if you will." She turned and for the first time in forever she saw the girm expression on his grey face. "When the one winged angel plummets will the darkness swallow the light of life, take that as you do."

She thought about it and put on her mask. "Teleport."

As she vanished the old monster frowned. "Not even closing the door on the way out, typical." He then looked at the rotting corpse. "Not even the trash, great."

* * *

 **Whooo! 100,000 word milestone! This definitely calls for an immense celebration! Let's play, for the fans, because you folks made me belive that I can go this far!**

 **Thank you for all your support, Mysterious Jester out!**


	34. Complications and advancement

In one of the few mansions of E-rantel, Sebas was delivering a breakfast in bed. The mansion was paid for by his lord for the covert operations, so it was rather empty on the inside. Well, besides the three monsters and a certain woman. Yes, the woman, she gave the butler suspicious glares from the other two monsters.

It was quite a surprise for them when the butler came home with a human of no noble standing. Sebas didn't care though, it was the right thing to do as his creator made him to be. As the polite gentleman he is, when morning came he had made a rather homely breakfast for the beaten woman.

Some eggs sunny side up, bread toasted not burnt, sweet juicy bacon, and orange juice with a lemon peel. To many not under Nazarick's rule this was the breakfast of gods, to those who are find it rather mundane. The thick aroma from the tray he carried was sweet as Sebas thought to use cinnimon on the dry toast.

When he made it to the room that housed the beaten lady and opened the door, he was genuinely surprised. Not a whole lot surprised Sebas, but when he is was rare event. "Why are you here!?" He growled as he eyes now met those of Spook-meister's.

The pale man was sitting on an oak dresser right next to the lady Sebas had saved. "Oh, is it a crime to visit an accomplice?" Sebas raised a furrowed brow, unsure if he should yell for help against the man or not. "But I will say that I'm rather proud of your decision, despite your foolish commitments."

"If you are refering to the woman, it was common sense to save her." He used the quote that lord Touchme so often used. "Now why are you here, I won't ask again!?" He clenched his fist as the man used the thin stick to tip the illuminated white top hat.

The pale man whistled, slightly disapointed at Sebas' choice of words. "So impatient, it's quite a flaw you know." The man tapped the air with the stick, somehow forming a string of somber music in the air. "Just here to congratulate you on the right choice and to warn you." The pale man let out a crooked smile to the butler. "To warn that your actions have garnered an infestation of little troubles at your mighty heel."

Sebas scoffed slightly, but interest piquied. "If your talking about that disgusting man, then your warning is false." His brow furrowed deeper as Spook-meister's grin widened to impossible lengths. "But, I take it that's not what you meant."

With a snapping motion of the man's hand was the sound of bells and buzzers. "Correct, but also wrong. The little troubles tend to do more than bloodletting, they fester into infection." The man's right hand trailed along the woman's cheek. "Such as the slime and the elf, such sadistic freaks of nature. It's almost astounding how vile they both try to be, it's like a contest for them!" He got off the dresser and walked to the butler with a stare that seemed to scream pity. "But not you, one of few monsters with the knowledge of what's right and wrong."

"The right is to serve my lord to the best of my abilities." He stated like fact as he placed the tray on the bed where the woman slept. "The wrong..." He quickly reeled back his fist and threw it at the man. "Is insulting the supreme being!" Surprisingly the fist went through the pale man as if the monster didn't exist. "An astral type!?"

The man in one fluid motion, sweep the floor with his right leg, and knocked sebas onto the floor jaw first. "Not really, my type is the first of this world and unknown to your own." He corrected as the butler got back up in no time. "I do not wish to fight you, not yet at least." The man started to sink into the floorboards with a sorrowful expression. "Do not be impatient and make so many enemies in so little time."

Sebas noted to remember this and felt his jaw that had hit the floor before wincing in pain. He looked at the glove and saw the red liquid that oozed from his skin, this had been the first time since he had been wounded. "Blood? So many questions with so few answers, a pity." He saw that the broken woman had started to stir from her slumber. "Ah, so you are awake." With quick finesse he used one of the tray's napkins to wipe the small amount of blood off of his jaw.

She finally stirred from her peaceful slumber, a dream world without pain and loss. "Wh..y...am..I..ali..ve?" Her throat was parched and hoarse from days without liquid and the recent strangle. "Ki..lll...me." Her glassy eyes trailed the buter that had saved her from the stout man. "An...other...he..ll."

Sebas bowed slightly before handing her the glass of orange juice. "Drink, you had a long night." He watched as she drank the whole glass without missing a beat before she coughed repeatably. "Not so fast, or else that tends to happen."

She looked at him with her eyes still glassy and lifeless. "Why did you help me?" Her question was the same as the pale man from last night. "Nobody would help a random stranger without..." Her mouth clammed up and tears left her dead eyes.

Sebas sighed and walked over to a wardrobe made of fine oak and opened the door. He pulled out a maid's outfit that was in all of the mansion's closets. "Not what you're thinking. I'm offering a rare kindess of my lord, a chance for a real honest life." He tossed the outfit to the maid before he started to walk to the door. "To help another is common sense, so get dressed after you eat."

Her eyes returned with little life as her trembling hand reached for the delicious food. She excpeted it to be drugged or tampered with, too good to be true they say. She grabbed the bacon and shoved it into her mouth, savoring the legendary taste that went into her mouth.

Then she went all over the food that was usually denied of her stomach. "Thank you!" After she finished in less than a minute, she clapsed her hands as if to thank Sebas in prayer. Her eyes brightened and practically returned back to life.

As she started to get dressed, outside the room was a smirking Sebas. To hear those words made him a little happy on the inside. He frowned though, when he thought about what the Spook-meister said to him. "The tiny problems do more then just bite, they fester. Is he refering to Solution and Mare, not just the humans?" It made more sense concerning the woman he had just saved from abused and torment. "Time will tell, I guess."

* * *

In the streets of E-rantel, Deltarune wandered aimlessly. "You should really make sure the lizard never has ale again." Flowey warned with an irritated look on his face. "Because right now I'm bored as fu-ouch!?"

Aura flicked him, tired of his foul mouth. "Look just because I let you off once doesn't make it permanent." She glared at the flower before sticking out her tounge at him. "So Frisk, what should we do if we can't read the quests?"

Frisk looked up with a bright and hopeful smile. "I have no idea!" The two face palmed from the optimisim of Frisk. "Why don't we ask someone, they might let us tag along for something."

Aura sighed and thought about it, there was nothing left for them to do. "I guess, but most people will try to swindle you if the know about your status." Aura heard about that from the drunken conversions when she first met Frisk. "Aren't you worried about that?"

Frisk just smiled, not worried at all of what she just stated. "Well maybe they need the money, Imagine an honest thief stealing for their family or children." Aura dropped a bead of sweat, it was quite far fetched for that to be true. "Dosen't that give you hope from a bad situation or worse."

Flowey deadpanned, but heard worst from Frisk. "You need a reality check from your fantasy." Frisk just shrugged at his insulting comment.

Aura laughed from Frisk's absurdity. "You say the most random of things, but maybe it's true." Aura looked around for anyone who look like they need assistance. "There's not a lot of folks who need help, however."

Flowey snickered at the two. "Well lf course, most people have a group so they leave ona quest as soon as possible." The two childern frowned at his observation. "You might as well find a ogre in a library!"

Frisk stopped and turned around with a huge smile. "Let's go to the goblin village!" That made the two gave questioning stares at Frisk. "Please, it won't take very long. Zaryusu might get to see his family again as well!"

Aura smiled at Frisk's kindness to others. "Well as long as you carry the guy." Frisk smiled and mistook her joke for fact. "Um, Frisk that was a-" Frisk picked up the elf with quick finesse and started to run to the tavern. "Frisk!"

* * *

In a nearby tavern, two twins sat next to a recovering woman. Said woman was bulky and large with bloody bandages wrapped around her waist and shoulders. Her eyes were closed and resting, though still in mild pain.

From behind the twins, the door to their room was opened by Evileye. "Still recovering from the Spatial Slash?" The twins nodded and Evileye sighed from the unfortunate news. "Tia, Tina, I might have some bad news regarding the new adimantite team."

Before either twin spoke, the bulky woman's eyes opened with vigor. "Ah, I hear a challenge so who are they and how do they fight!?" The bulky woman's friends sighed at her lust for battle. "I can't help it, been stuck in this bed for awhile now."

The twin with red detailed clothes was mildy shocked. "You have been awake this entire time?"

The one with blue details nodded with similar shock. "She's tough..."

The bulky woman chuckled then winced at the wounds she almost reopened. "Yeah, kind of hard to sleep. Anyway, what's the danger?"

Evileye rolled her eyes at the warrior. "Where's Lakyus, she needs to hear this as well."

The warrior laughed once more. "Ah, she got curious on what the dead-zone was really all about. Left shortly after I got this wound." The red twin took out some potions, just in case the woman re-opened her wound. "Ah, no need for that, Tina. If I can't handle a little discomfort then I'm no fighter."

Evileye smiled at their little dynamic, but was worried about Lakyus. "I'm going to the dead-zone, don't follow me. Teleport!" A bright flash of light momentarily blinded her friends.

Tina sighed and looked at her twin. "She really needs to stop yelling out the utility spells." The blue twin nodded as the bulky woman laughed at the fact. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just her way of having fun with the little things." She sat out slowly despite the twins' protest of her wounds. "Tia, could you check up on Lukyus?" She gave a wink at the blue twin. "I'm sure she's alright, but when our shorty is spooked..."

Tia sighed and then finished the inside joke. "She books, yeah I hear you." Tia quickly disappears, leaving the two by themselves.

Tina narrowed her eyes at the smirking amd upbeat woman. "You really want to fight them, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious!?" She bellowed in laughter, almost unable to wait any longer to fight Deltarune.

* * *

The worker's caravan was composed of a couple of worn carriges and horses. Some of the workers walked while others rode the carridges, mostly the richer ones.

Arche's group already had one before the expidition so they rode the rather bumpy roads to Carne. The plan was to go near Carne village and then off road to the forgotton tomb. "It's exciting isn't it?" The cleric asked Archie with an almost fatherly voice. "No maps, no advice, just an old fashion tomb to plunder."

Arche frowned, not really feeling the same as the cleric. "Define exciting? I'm just worried how this will end." Her eyes stared at Imina and Hekkeran, they were both knocked out by their own need for sleep. "Especially if they can't take this seriously."

Roberdyck nodded in agreement with a small smile. "Ah you know the two, sleep is kind of like religion to them." The cleric looked at the coach of the carriage and it's unlikely driver. "Are you really sure she should drive? She is kinda...special, no offense."

Arche huffed at the cleric. "She offered and I thought it would be rude decline." She then looked at the woman with a sympathetic gaze. "Besides I'm sure she's thinking of her family more then driving at this point."

The cleric chuckled at the mage. "So is she your friend now, what a way with suprises Arche." The mage was flabbergasted and started to trip on her words. "So, what's the real reason you let her drive?"

She stopped her rambling and tried to paraphrase her own messy thoughts. "She's lonely, no friends or anyone to rely on. Has been for all this time if our last conversation had meant anything." She gave a small sad smile. "It reminds me of myself, before I met you guys."

The cleric smirked slightly as he remembered the time very well. "Right, you were an apprentice when the emperor practically stripped everyone's titles and heritage." He then frowned at remembering her sad state. "To think that all this time we thought you were just a timid mage trying to get by."

Arche nodded sadly, wishing that were the real case. "Yeah, I guess I kind of shocked you guys." She looked at the driver and frowned as the woman kept reminding Arche of that time alone. "Little old me, a mage trying to pay off her parent's delusional debt. It would have been so easy to just leave if my sisters weren't there."

Roberdyck patted the mage's back, this expedition was for her and her sister's happiness. If Arche wasn't so oblivious she would have known he was a terrible lier unlike the others. "It will be better soon, we promise." Then suddenly a pastry fell onto Arche's lap. "What?"

Arche picked up the pastry from the non-existent sky and looked at the driver. "I think she heard us." She smiled and bit into the sweet pastry. "It's rather sweet."

The mysterious woman nodded to the suggestion from the coach. "No problem, this for your troubles." She whispered before gazing at another carriage with malcontent. "But I really wish you would turn around from this."

* * *

When dusk arrived upon the caravan and they had set out camp near the tomb, a swift shadow dashed between carriages. Two dimly lit campfires were the only way to spot the near impossible movement of the shadow.

The shadow peered into one of the carridges and found the three elves who were chained and barely fed. They said nothing, except awaiting their master's brutality and touture. But, when no words or actions came to them the middle elf took a glance.

The elf saw the mysterious woman who embarrassed their master with so little effort. "I-It's you, what d-do you want?" She wondered if they were going to be stolen away and beatened by another master.

The woman softly gazed to the middle elf's eyes and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, no one will ever hurt you again." The woman grabbed each of the elves' bindings and broke them apart like twigs. "Go into the forest and find some goblins, tell them that you require help from the champion." The elves looked at the two campfires with understandably mortified faces. "No one will hurt you..."

The woman's middle finger twitched twice. "Are you sure about that?" She recognized the voice as Momon's. "Technically they are property to that failure of a samurai."

She turned around and shielded the elves from his veiw. "They are leaving, Momon the black knight. Are you truly the hero that everyone views you to be?" There was a thick pause which irritated the woman. "Well if so, let them pass!"

He turned as if to act like he had seen nothing. "I never said I would, just that I could. The slaver could use a good lesson on people skills." The three elves looked at each other before running off with actual hope in their eyes. Momon looked at the spider with his silver helmet shining like a beacon of hope. "You must be pretty skilled to remain unseen for so long."

The woman scoffed at Momom. "I was careless this night, next time I won't be spotted." She walked past the dark knight. "Also get another helmet, that one doesn't really fit you." The dark knight nodded as the woman entered the darkness like another pair of clothing.

Now Momon was certain that this woman was not of this world, she was too skilled to be. "Is there more I must worry about? But then again it adds to the challenge." With a dark chuckle he walks back to the dim campfires, the world will soon be Nazarick's.

* * *

 **So an FYI for the next chapter will be focusing on the worker arc so it will be 5,000 to 6,000 words hopefully. The second arc will be the Six or I guess four Arms, and the third arc will be goblin village and the effects this had on them. But last, but not least, possibly the sealed evil tree arc give or take.**

 **If you're confused by the timeline I'll try to help, but it may make it harder.**

 **The four arms and goblin village arcs follow the main time lapse of the Worker arc.**

 **Four arms arc comes before and goes into the goblin village arc.**

 **Evil tree comes after the main arc.**

 **If I get this wrong and cause more confusion then I blame the me of tomorrow.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Mysterious Jester out!**


	35. The invasion of Nazarick

The crackling of a campfire in the cold night gave Arche a bit of peace. Her three friends sat by her while the other workers prepare for the dungeon diving. "So tonight's the night, hopefully a good one." She sounded worried despite the fact that Momonga from the adamantite team was here, but maybe that fact had made her more worried.

The cleric patted the mage on the back for a sense of comfort. "Don't worry about it. The tomb may have a few undead, but we have fifty men guarding our back!" It may sense, but Arche still felt an itch on the nip on her spine. "Please do not say that woman has you frightened."

Imina chuckled the mage's nervousness. "Aw, does someone have a little crush?" Arche was flabbergasted by the archer's teasing words. "Haha, you're so easy to mess with!"

She was slapped on the head by Hekkeran, little less then pleased. "Imina, Arche may be having a rough day." Imina whispered some coarse words in response to his warning. "She is right though to a certain extent about your stage of mind." The leader pulled out his sword and fiddled with the campfire which caused pieces of ash to rise and fade in the cold night air. "You are more frightened than when we first started this."

Arche stared at the seprate ash flakes that died in the air as if each told a dark future. "I just feel that the overboard protection reflects the true danger. An army of workers and Momonga of all people assiting us, it just feels so wrong." The worry and the red flags of the situation made her heart sank deeper into negativity.

The cleric touched her shoulder. "Lion's heart." A warm golden glow encompassed Arche and the worry was lessened in her heart. "Arche there is nothing to worry about, if anything happens we will deal with it." His fatherly smile and the spell made the mage's worry almost melt away into a faint memory.

Imina smiled at the cleric's thoughtfulness. "And that is why you are the best cleric, a friend before a sleezy doctor!" The cleric frowned at the hard truth she spoke of. "Oh, sorry, forgot about that."

The leader wrapped his right arm around the elf with a massive grin on his face. "Hey guys this is our big night, cut the sorrow and celebrate the night before raining coins!" He succeded little in lightening the mood with a bright smile, the tension never left them. "So what if it's harder than normal, we must push through and-!"

"Persevere, right?" The mysterious woman cut the leader's optimistic speech like a sharp knife and sat before them. "There's a solid line between stupidity, bravery, and that term you throw around like candy." Despite the linen wraps that completely covered her face, her figurative glare was sent at all of them. "To truly persevere is fighting with the knowledge that what you face is impossible and hopeless. What you stated was an assumption of what you face will be difficult, but overcomed all the same."

Arche sighed at the woman's theme of desire and motif. "Why are you so obsessed with that, if I may ask?" The woman stared at Arche with an aura of confusion. "You wish to persevere from your plight, but yet it sounds like you use it as an excuse."

There was silence as if what she said was shot near the heartache. "Because the word keeps me going, the word reminds me of my family and the darkness they face day by day." The woman crawled over between Arche and the cleric, a sense of unease emanated from her form. "If I had forgot what that had meant then I do not deserve them as my family."

Arche stared at her where her eyes would be. "Then why are you here? You are not getting paid for this right?" The woman looked away from the mage, as if plagued by guilt. "Why?"

"Personal business, a request by my family." That gained her some curious stares from the group. "They were scared at why so many people were gathering, so they asked me to check it out." She seemed rather depressed at the situation she is in. "I never seen them so frightened and in pain before."

"Sounds like you feel responsible for something not in your control." Arche frowned at such similarities in both of their lives. "I feel the same for my sisters, I can't imagine them in dispair. That's why I can't fail them, not now!"

Arche raised her voice, letting the need for this mission outweigh all the other desires. "That's all I wanted to hear, you are a good sister to them." The woman stated causing silence to reign the dying campfire. "Family comes first then one's own desires, I'm glad that you feel the same as I do." The woman sat up and started to walk away from the now dead campfire. "Don't die on me.."

Only Arche could hear the whispering wish of the woman. She said nothing as her group got ready for the tomb, a lifetime opportunity.

* * *

The woman leaned on the carrage's side were the elves were once slaves, but were now free. She wants to deal with the man before he has a spat and hurts someone else, someone innocent. Her right index finger twitch radically and she almost smiled, he was here and was pissed.

"So it was you, you bitch!" The man she embarrassed so throughly drew his sword. "They were mine and you set them loose like pathetic dogs! If we were still in the Slane Theocracy I would have your head!"

His words were like acid to her ears, how vile and decrepit can this man be? "You are disgusting and the worst mankind has to offer." He was silent, but nonetheless still pissed at the woman. "Only one in this camp has a desire worthy of my protection, you are far from hers."

The sound of a blade leaving it's sheath entered her ears and she was almost glad. "You will pay with your own life! Dead meat or alive in chains!" She wondered if the man was born to be a pile of vile flesh and stomach bile. He charged at the woman, but she did not move from the threat of the man. "Shukuchi kai!" He was now face to face with the woman, it felt like she was beyond bored. "Void cutt-!?" Now he could not move, his body restrained like before.

The woman moved out his way and deftly took the katana from his tensed hands. "Such inferior quality compared to my own, a pity." With a quick snap she broke the blade with her finger tips. "Oops, I broke it..." She tossed the two broken peices to the restrained man, who was close to pissing and/or shitting his pants. "Look at you, like the slaves you abused; unable to act." Her fingers trailed along his sweaty cheek and a trail of blood soon followed like a knife had entered his skin. "Beatened, afraid of fate, desperate for a way out..."

Then his body fell over and in front of the two broken parts of his weapon. He quickly turned around to face the woman, terror evident on his face. "W-What are you?"

The woman giggled at his fear and his inability to act against her. "Well, since I'm about to give you your just desserts. A final treat for a vile thing such as yourself." She removed her wraps and let the human see her face, he soon pissed his pants. "What do you have to say now, filth of man?"

The man could not belive that this woman, this monster, had beaten him so. "A nightmare, it has to be."

She giggled at let the human see her shiny fangs that wanted so dearly to pierce his neck. "Then I shall let you wake up from this walk of life..." The man screamed, but only for a split second as the woman bit his neck. His eyes soon rolled back, now lifeless, a corpse he now was. His skin started to melt and oozed into a putrid pink liquid, his hair rotted and fell out, but lastly his eyes and teeth fell out from their sockets.

Soon all that was left of the man was his armor with small stains of ooze and dead flesh. She burped from a feast long denied of her and a dark feeling rose within her soul. "Great, I let my hunger control me. Figures it was this dick that brought the accursed trait back to my being." She wrapped the linen cloth around her head as the hunger slowly dulled inside of her. "He was rather delicious though for a bag of rotten filth."

* * *

Momon was in his tent, set up just a few meters away from the nearest carriage. His mind wondered to the woman and the human, the connection between the two felt off. "If they are from Yggdrasil they should know about the black knight armor." The woman did mention the mismatch, but anyone could tell him about the stark contrast. He felt the back of his helmet and remembered the discomfort of having a helmet blow apart from the back of his skull. "But, what connection would they have to Frisk if they were connected?" There was no logical explanation that he could think of and it bugged him to no end.

His thoughts drifted over to the goblin village, how did the woman know about it. If she and the human were connected then it would make so much sense, but how were they connected in the first place!? It's like a beat cop trying to solve the case of jack the ripper, it doesn't work! With a groan of irritation he removed the perfect warrior spell so he could use message.

"Message, Lupusregina." He needed someone with complete invisablity and there was no one more skilled in it than her. He heard the ping of her accepting and let out a sigh of relief. "Lupis, I need your assitance in a matter." Though there was silence it was only because of her diligence to her lord. "In the worker camp there is a woman that I can't make heads or tails of where she came from. I want you to spy on her and tell me all you can before the workers invade Nazarick."

"Will do lord Ainz!" Ainz jumped back as Lupus was behind him the whole time. "That woman's juciy secrets will be all yours!"

"Lupus I did not mean those types of-" She was already gone, complete invisibility can be a bitch sometimes. "Secrets..." Ains sighed as he equiped his armor once again. The raid will begin in an hour or so after planning, so Lupis shoul have enough intel by then.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Lupis was pissed, not angry just irritated. She watched the masked woman her lord was talking about and the woman did absolutely nothing except stand in place. It's like the woman made a random guess of being watched, but that was impossible unless the woman was just that paranoid.

"Come on move, talk, do anything!" Lupus huffed at the woman as the spell muted her vocal annoyance. Then she had an idea and hoped it would not displease her lord. "What if I just assassinated her? Then lord Ainz won't have anything to worry about and I get less work." It was a quick and easy solution to Ainz's plight of worry and she get to satisfy her sadism. "Let's try it." With an evil grin she slowly approched the still woman, if it was her guess the woman was asleep.

Then the woman's right thumb twitched before a swift and almost unnoticable movement of a katana blade met Lupis' forehead. Lupis paused, unsure how the woman noticed her depsite the spells effect. Lupis then felt a tug on her right leg, unsure if it was just her own tensed emotions.

"There you are." Lupus felt a sense of dread and quickly jumped back just as the woman swiftly thrust her blur of a blade forward. "You are a coward, fight me face to face!" Lupus said nothing as the woman looked around before checking her fingers. "Strange was it Spook-meister or Reaper Seraphim playing a joke on me?"

Lupus paused as she learned of this woman who noticed her without magic. "Seraphim, the highest ranking angel. Spook-meister and this 'Reaper' Seraphim may be a problem for Nazarick." She exhaled as the woman left for the now dead campfire. "The first time I may have died, almost exhilarating." She needed to tell her lord of this after the invasion.

* * *

Soon after an hour the huge force if workers were at the foot of the tomb. This huge building of grey stone that suprised them of it's impossible size. "How is something this big, unknown to everyone?" Arche asked, confused as everyone else. "It's a sore thumb in this vacant grassland."

"Magic, that's how it went unnoticed." The black knight answered as he walked to the front of everybody. "I know of this place, but I'm sad to say that I can't divulge more infromation then that." There were complants that flew to the black knight. "I made a deal with the monster in this area of death and eternal slumber. If I had known this was your destination I would have advised you to forget all about this place."

An old man in green armor had a scowl on his face. "You think we will flee by some last minute warning!" His men cheered at his resolve an determination. "This tomb will be conquered and plundered, no undead or trap will deter us!" Not just his men, but others cheered as well to the resolve.

The black knight sighed as if he must tell a hard truth. "Well, you may go on as you wish, but I will not follow. I must keep my deal as my honor is worth more than mere gold coins or trinkets." The black knight turned around with insults of being a coward thrown at his back.

Only five did not throw an insult his way. "I'm almost sad to see him go." The mysterious woman stated before she walked towards the tomb. "Are you guys coming?"

The group of four nodded as the rest march to the tomb. "So, what monster would make Momonga steer clear?" Hekkeran asked, but only getting shrugs by his comrades. "Same as me then, great."

Imina shoved him slightly annoyed. "I think it might be an skeletal dragon, or maybe...the rumored undead?"

The cleric sweatdropped at her ominous prediction. "You mean the one that they kept under wraps in the empire. Gods above I hope that's not the case."

Arche felt nervous despite the spell holding it back, it could be much more worse than that. "What if...what if it was an elder lich?" She whispered to the cleric who jumped slightly in response. "Big tomb kept secret by magic, it's the only monster capable of such a feat."

The cleric sighed at the rather large chance of it being that dangerous. "Maybe, but maybe not."

The mysterious woman looked back at the two and knew from the feeling in the air that it was far more dangerous then that.

* * *

The woman hated it when she was right. After the workers cleared the second corridor that was filled with skeletons they were seperated. A trapped corridor made to divide a large group and sadly enough she wasn't on the side of Arche. She was with another group of adventurers that she did not care about.

"Okay so we are trapped, there must be another way out of the tomb." A stout man with shiny armor inquired as a rouge lit a torch. The woman admits she likes this change in tone as she did not care for total darkness or bright sunlight. The dim fire played with the woman's skin under her wraps. "Anyone have any ideas on how to leave?"

The woman scoffed as she counted the group of nobodies. Five members, a human priest, rouge, warrior, cleric, and the leader. She would admit he's not bad for a person of this group, but his will would waver soon.

"Ancient tombs tend to have dozens of secrets, both good and bad." The priest stated with clear enough reason. "How about you, do you have any ideas?"

The woman nodded, but it wasn't going to be a good one for them. "If what the dark knight said was true then the sensible back door is on the bottom floor." Then again she could use that ability, but these people are not worth it. "I'll be in front and I will not stop moving, try not to die."

The rouge walked up to the woman with an almost knowing stare. "Wait, you need a torch-"

"No need, there's a high amount of moisture in the air so the torchlight won't last long." The rouge nodded while the leader huffed at her taking charge. "I give it fifteen minutes before a torch becomes too wet to remain lit." She then started to walk with the others soon following, she can sense the desperation in the air.

"Do you know what happen to the noble and his slaves." Her hand twitched with irritation from the warrior's mention of someone so vile. "We could have used their magic and help."

"I killed the man and freed the elves, poor things without family." The humans paused at her casualness of something so dreadful like murder. "If you fail to understand why then you don't deserve to escape this place of death."

The rouge nodded, but felt like she could have spared for his help. "Well, still you could have let him live to assist the others." The rouge knew a fair share of dark deeds, but one so quick and said so casually unnerved him.

The woman just shrugged at his words, his point was good and clear. "Yeah, I kinda went for the kill like an animal. That usually does not happen in my life, but he was just the worst human I've ever met." She hissed at even remembering something so foul.

"That's the Slane Theocracy for you, but they're so powerful that most people ignore their crimes." The priest lammated before he felt a chill down his spine. "Why is there a draft underground?l

Her hands started to twitch from the multiple tugs to her fingers. "Undead, get behind me now!" A horde of skeleton's charged in from the darkness.

In their stumble for a defensive position the rouge tripped and dropped the torch which went out when it hit the wet ground. "Shit, brace yourselves!" There were clashes of blades and a faint glow of a purple blur flashed with every collision. The rouge manage to find the oiled stick and fiddled to light it back. "Fuck, most of the oil washed away!" He repeated his attempt at lighting the torch for about a minute until it finally did it's job. "I got i-woah!"

Around the woman were sliced up bones and armor by the hundreds. She kicked a cleaved skull with a huff. "Waste of space, how does he put up with them?" She muttered as she assessed the group and was mostly disappointed in them. Four of them stood still and awaited their demise while the rouge actually did something. "At least one of you helped."

The rouge nodded as the rest regained their bearings. "Well I could't see in the dark, I'm only human." The leader silently complained and the woman was more than a little displeased at the excuse.

Then there was a loud thud from behind them, where the trap was. "Did someone come to let us out?" The priest ask just before the woman shoved them aside. "Hey What was that about!?"

The woman was quiet then looked back at the rouge. "Run, protect your worthless friends." She drew a small knife which with a press of a hidden button extended into a shiny purple katana. "Now..."

The rouge nodded and took the priest and cleric and ran for it with the others following. "Speed it up!"

The mysterious woman then saw seven rotten faces that stare back at her from the darkness. "Time to face my might." Then two of the undead launched fireballs at her with the third firing a lightning bolt. She jumped on the wall to her right dodging the two fireballs and then rebounded from the wall over the bolt of lightning. The fourth and fifth used two bolts of frost with the sixth and seventh boosting their attack potency. She sidesteped inbetween the two spells and barly felt the cold of ice. Now she was in their front line without suffering any damage and she smiled cruelly. "My turn..."

The undead screamed out as they felt the power from her weapon. "Ah, lord Ainz forgive us!"

"He has abandoned you, First Trial Of Carnage: Bloody Gift Of Valentine!" She was a blur to the undead and soon she was behind the seven. Hundreads of red lines were soon spotted on the powerful undead until they splashed out onto the ground as a pool of blood, but their desd hearts were still intact. "Nice hearts, but I think I'll return to sender." She carefully stepped around the massive pool of blood with a small smile.

She then dashed along the dark halls and was suprised that they had ran so far. Deciding that her blind sight wasn't enough she added smell and found their scent trail. It lead to a sharp turn into a wodden door, she felt magic coming from behind the door. She busted into the door and soon met a bright light.

 _"...But I already have what I need?"_ The woman was teleported into a dark room just as a sickening crunch met her feet. _"Oh, another morsol for my family to enjoy?"_ Only five seconds in the room and she already hated the voice and the owner of it.

"Thank gods above you've arrive!" The rouge shouted as she now noticed the new lack of party members. "Gringham thought it would be a wise idea to hide until you arrived." The leader was on the floor, predictiably bargining for his life. "I don't think we can survive this foul creature."

She saw the creature and nearly lost the fight with her stomach. It was a cockroach in the guise of a king and all around the room were...more cockroachs. She tried to force down a smile from the luck she has. "You have bad luck, my dear little b-bug." Her tone was more restrained than before, holding back her animalistic desires. "T-Tell you what, let us go and I won't commit genocide to your family."

The noble cockroached laughed from what he assumed was a joke. _"It's hilarious to think you can kill me and my family, your trapped stuck and soon to be eaten again and again."_ He tapped the air with his royal sector as if he made a degree. _"My family is tired of cannablism so you will provide me an easy solution!"_

She spat the cockroach and felt her hunger, but not just her own. "Oh, well then I guess I think diffrently from you." She let out a chuckle as her hunger had now broke out of her control. "But, let's try that out! Arachnophobic nightmare!" She screamed as the cockroaches under her feet scattered back to their lord. "It's time to show him who's the true dinner!"

The royal cockroach stepped back as he felt a familiar instinct terror rise in his belly. _"W-what is happening, Lord Kyouhukou demands it!?"_

The fleeing insects were soon taken one by one with nearly invisible purple webs. "It's dinner time." Soon poisonous spiders crawled out from under the ground as did several species of scorpions. "Hahahah!"

Kyouhukou knew an arachnid when he saw one and he flipped out. _"Eh!? No matter my endless swarm will eat yours! Behold the power of my secpter!_ " His golden rod glowed bright as a large swarm of insects crawled out from the wall behind him.

The woman seemed to smile. "You are a such a fool, more food for me! Arachnids, Consume and become one! Cupcake and Mandrake Evolution!" The arachnids stopped their advance and started to eat one another, but with every corpse consumed they grew bigger and bigger. The cockroach king was in terror as two titanic bug eaters threaten to break out of the room's small space.

"Holy shit!" Was all the rouge could muster as the two bugs gave out a crooked smile. "That's awesome.."

The royal waved his scepter again, but then the cupcake spider webbed the rod and threw it up into the air. _"No! How dare you take my treasure!?"_ Cupcake webbed it again, but then swallowed the magical rod with a large burp. _"M-My rod..."_ Cupcake roared as the Mandrake scorpion used It's tail to attack the king of cockroaches. _"Royal cape!"_ The king waved his cape which deflected the posionous tail, but he could only do it for so long. _"Gah!?"_ Mandrake grabbed the king with it'a right claw. The king could deflect the tail, but grapples are something he can't ignore.

The woman reached out with an opened palm and the king could practically sense a sadistic grin. "Mandrake, carapace snap!" The scorpian did as the woman commanded and began to crush the roach with deadly pressure.

 _"N-no, King Kyouhukou and his lineage should live foev-!"_ With a snap and a rush of green blood from the king's mid-section did Mandrake separate him into two pieces.

The woman looked at the two surviving members and felt her hunger returning. "Cupcake take the coward of a warrior and save his melted meat, he doesn't deserve to live." The rouge was disgusted as Cupcake webbed the terrified man with pleasure before dragging him into it's mouth. "F-Follow me if you want to live." She cleched her teeth trying to not imagine him as food, damn that slaver.

The rouge nodded as the last surviving member of his team. "Of course, but I don't really have much say in the matter." The woman walked over to the corpse of the king and undid her wraps. "What are you and how do you control these insects?"

She breathed in, letting her two fangs glint in the dim light. "I don't control them as much as their eternal hunger does." She lifted the top half of the royal corpse and bit into his neck. Soon the top half melted into a putrid brown fluid and she let out an unsatified moan. "Not as nutrious as I thought, god that is a foul taste." She complianed as she wiped her tounge with her linen glove. "Of course being their...special member of the family brings some annoying drawbacks." She wrapped the cloth around her face again and breathed into the now bloody material.

The rouge looked around the and saw the surviving army of roaches being devoured by her spiders and scorpions. "I don't see a way out, are we trapped?" It would explain why the king of roaches resorted to cannibalism to survive. "What a way to go, starving in a room full of dead bugs." Though the rouge was being sarcastic he wasn't really joking.

"Mandrake." The rouge froze as the woman called out to her pet. "Take him out of this tomb, I have one last thing to take care of before I also leave." Then the woman jumped into cupcake's mouth. "Bring me to Arche, now!" As the massive spider vainshed in a swarm of tiny spiders, Mandrake gently wrapped the rouge around it's tail.

"Woah, uh, Mandrake, I should let you know I have a fear of-" The scorpion busted through the ground and started to burrow at a rapid pace. "Ahhhhhhh!"

* * *

In the tomb's amphitheater they were broken and beaten, what did they expect less when facing with the tomb's supreme master. A bleeding Arche laid next to the cleric who fainted from a powerful backhand by the tomb's lord. Imina and Hekkeran were at their limit and there was no way to beat this skeletal monster.

Ainz was bored and wondered where that woman was because this group barely brought him a warm up. Five seconds after ditching basic warrior gear and this battle went down hill for them real fast. "It's impossible to even scratch me with the damage your putting out." He held out his hand as a dark energy swirled around it. "Touch of undeath, with this I'll bring three of you mercy." With his other hand he pointed at the knocked out cleric. "Him however, I would like to test on. Maybe I'll disprove what humanity calls god and their 'righteous' faith."

Hekkeran looked back at Arche, who was trying to wake Roberdyck back up. "Arche, me and Imina will buy you guys a couple of seconds!" Imina fired an arrow at Ainz who swatted it out of the air like a fly. "Go, now!"

Arche looked up at her group's leader with a defiant scowl. "No way am I leaving you guys! Please wake up!" She slapped the bearded cleric to no avail.

"Arche, face the facts we bit more then we could chew!" Imina fired another arrow doing absolutly nothing to the overlord. "At most escape with your life, escape and save your sisters!" Her words struck a cord to the mage, but Arche would be damned if she left all of them to die.

She picked up the heavy cleric and breathed. "Don't go out without a fight! Fly!" The cleric was heavy and Arche can admit that it was more then she could handle. The weight slowed down her speed dramatically and ran havoc with her stamina, but she has to do this...she has to.

Ainz stopped and laughed at such a futile attempt at escape, escpecially one so slow. He looked up to the podium where Albedo was watching her lord Ainz. "Albedo, show them that escape if meaningless in our home!"

Albedo pouted as she wanted to see him trample the humans some more. "Aww! I'll do it quick for you lord Ainz!" Her wings flapped and she took flight after the slow escape.

Imina turned her bow to the succubus. "Oh no you don-!?" Ainz was right there, an impossible movement. "Shit!" He reached out for her, a touch to end life itself.

Hekkeran ran to the elf with rage in his eyes. "Oh no you don't!"

* * *

She was tired and exhausted, it took all her strength to carry Roberdyck in the air. "Am I...far enough yet?" She pleded with her question, asking the gods above to aid her plight.

"Nope and you will never be." Arche stopped and turned her head to see the succubus. "Watch." She held out a rock, a normal rock, and then she threw it to the horizan. In three seconds there was a puff of grey dust where the rock collided with the solid sky. "You never left the tomb, your actually six floors deep. Even if you did escape this floor you would have five more to go." Arche was crying at her hope of escape being pulverized just like that rock. "Now if you would so kindly go to the ground. Ainz cares a lot for that cleric so it would be a pity if he fell to his death."

Arche did what was demanded of her as she couldn't possible escape this situation. Her feet reached the ground of a forest, this new grave of hers. "Will my death be painful?" She wanted to stand until the end, but how does one stand against a tornado of despair.

Albedo smiled cruelly at the mage and the answer was soon obvious to Arche. "I will not kill you, maybe I'll have Entoma and the others feast on you for eternity while your conscious for every moment of it." Albedo was ready to lunge at the defenseless human. "Any last words?"

Arche thought about them and frown at the sucucbus. "Well, for ripping me away from my sisters who need my help..." There were tears coming out of her eyes. "Fuck you and your lord!"

Albedo lunged at Arche ready to decapatate the human with brute force alone from the insult. Then she was caught in the air, trapped by something unknown. "The hell is this!?"

"Made it, just in time..." The mysterious woman left the flora brush with her left hand completely tense. "Just enough to gain the advantage." She pulled out her katana and slashed whatever was keeping the succubus aloft. Albedo fell down and growled at the woman. "Now aren't you one hell of a bitch?"

Albedo growled and prepared to kill the interloper. "You will pay for that with your blood and suffering!" Albedo charged at the mysterious woman, expecting her to die.

"You're a fool just like the rest, a fly in my web." Just several inches away from her position, Albedo was trapped again. "It's interesting that you can't see my webs. Perhaps my magic's origin is unknown to your world's detection." She tapped the succubus's forehead with the blade's tip. "One hit is all I need to slay such a vile thing of evil." He katana glowed purple and Albedo could sense magic that made her skin burn just being near by it. "I am merciful though, remember this night as one of humility!"

The woman walked to Arche and picked up the cleric for her. "Thankfully, Cupcake can travel through magical barriers." The woman whistled and then a giant spider burst through the thick brush. "Take us to the surface." She looked at the very pissed off albedo who struggled in her webs. "How does it feel to fail? Remember it and you may see the light." She tossed the cleric into Cupcake's mouth as Arche followd suite. "Have a nice day." The woman jumped into the spider's mouth and it burrowed into the ground.

"Arghhhhh!" Albedo screamed out in rage, to fail her lord was...beyond agonizing.

* * *

Meanwhile on the first floor Shalltear was face to face with one of the adventer groups. The group was lead by an old man in green armor with an oak spear. Judging the group' ability they were less skilled then Brian's mercs. "I ask again, turn back now and I will show mercy unlike most others here." Behind the group she saw another nightmare mirage, one of a young armless reptile.

The old man smirked, underestimating the masked lady in front of him. "We came all this way so we won't stop until our job is done!" He pointed his spear at Shalltear, if this were before her fight with Frisk they would have all been dead already. "Now step out of our way little girl!"

She clenched the haft of an old sword, more then enough with her power but yet...she couldn't. Ever since her fight with Frisk her heart would break at touching a weapon or even more so to use it for pure violence. She turned around and knew a perfect solution, but even that was hard still. "I hope Brian forgives me, Einherjar..." A powerful mist of energy left her and it form into an exact duplicate of herself, fox mask and all. "Do what I can't." The copy almost seemed to nod with the same feeling, it was a spirtual copy after all. Shalltear walked away while the copy drew it's ghostly blade. She closed her eyes and blocked out the blood curdling screams that came from the group's dying breath. She opened her eyes and saw the repitle again, the mirage had tears in it's eyes. "I had too..."

The kid seemed to fade away like dust on a strong yet calm wind. "I wish I could stop you..." The mirage echoed and Shalltear screamed from her emotional pain, the words pierced like sharp ice to her dead heart.

She fell onto the now red floor, the group's blood had crawled it's way to her from the cracks in the floor. Tear drops fell from the edge of her mask and onto the red liquid below. She slowly laid herself against the wall to her right and retreated into her arms with negativity. "Please, Stop...no more death, no more pain." She pleaded even though her lord wishes those things upon those who defy him. "Why am I like this!?"

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing kiddo." The mirage of the short skeleton wondered as well. He sat besides the vampire and drank from a bottle of ketchup. "I mean what makes a kid want to commit genocide? I would hand you this drink to comfort you, but I'm dead and also..." He pointed his blury hand to the collected red liquid in front of her. "You already have some."

"Shut up, shut up!" She closed her eyes, wishing all this pain and anguish would go away. "They wouldn't listen, I would have let them go if they had just left!" The skeleton rolled his eyes and she could feel his doubt. "But, they left me with-"

"No choice right?" He hissed venom and she felt the sting of every syllable. "You think a fight is one without choice, wrong!" He scremed causing her to retreat even more into her arms. "You can decided to swing a blade or cast a spell." Now he was right in front of her crying form. "Even how to kill them, you could have just knocked them out. Maybe even teleport them out of here afterwards?"

"Please leave me alone..." She whimpered, her throat was hoarse from her screams of sorrow. "I'm sorry..."

The mirage scoffed and faded away into dust. "Keep telling yourself that kid..."

She got up from the wall, using it as leverage to walk. She needed to think somewhere quiet, her room was her only sanctuary here.

* * *

Outside the tomb and in the forest, Mandrake and Cupcake burrowed out of the ground. "That was terrifying..." The rouge muttered as the giant scorpian let him go and onto the soft dirt below. "Never again will I kill arachnids, so scary.."

"Ah, grow a spine already it wasn't that bad!" The woman yelled as Cupcake spat the three occupants out of it's mouth. "They may look scary, but they're just the sweetest little kids." The two conscious human had their jaws wide open as the woman pet the giant spider and scorpion. "Who's a good boy and girl, you two are!" She cooed as the two arachnids hummed in contentment.

Arche stood up and put Roberdyck's arm around her shoulder. "My two best friends are dead, but I'm at least a little glad that some of us survived." She began to cry as not only did she lose two of her best friends, but also failed her sisters. "God I hope they will be alright from my failure..."

The woman looked at the rouge. "You owe me, go help Arche's sisters. Bring the sisters and her to the goblin village, It's neutral territory far away from trouble." She cralwed inside of Cupcake's mouth. "That is all I can help you with, I'm sorry."

Arche smiled as what she said was far from the truth. "Your help is far more then what we deserve. But can you tell us your name, it feel weird to call you the lady in linen."

The woman smiled from Arche's question. "I guess I owe you that much for not being there for your friends. My name is Caroline, I have a title but I think that's all you need to hear from me." Caroline rapidly tapped Cupcake's tounge. "It's time to go home you two!" The two arachnids then burrowed underground ans all traces that Caroline was ever there vanished.

The rouge helped the mage with the unconsious Roberdyck. "I kinda owe my life to her, so let me help. My name is Vulner Skit, what's yours?" The mage smiled at the rouge's friendliness and eagarness to help.

"I disowned my family so Arche is fine, this heavy log we're carrying is Roberdyck." They walked out of the forest and followed the new path to E-rantel for some supplies.

* * *

 **Okay this was a long one, honestly I thought it would be really short but around 7000 words! Damn how does the time fly by?**

 **So I looked at the cockroach monster that lives in the tomb and I was surpised by how weak he is compared to the others in Nazarick. So I was like, okay time to have fun with his lack of power.**

 **Also fun fact: Scorpions are a part of the arachnid family, commonly thought of as only spiders! I found this out by an event in a pixalated game and Hunter X Hunter by the lady with the scorpion tail.**

 **Also another fact: some spiders melt their prey to consume their insides and I kept to the trend of disgusting and have Caroline feasts on the king of roaches. Don't ask how I found that out, just don't. Let's** **just say I had nightmares that same night.**

 **How was the worker invasion arc, was it up to your expectations? But also, what do you think of Caroline?**


	36. The question of Sebas

It was the middle of the night with a full moon that shined it's light onto the courrupted town of E-Rantel. Near the mansion that was home to Sebas and the others, Spook-meister watched unseen from a neighboring rooftop. He tap his stick in the air once more creating a quiet chime to be heard in the air. He could do anything in this town, he was unbound to anyone unlike the bulter in the mansion. "The things he lacks, the thoughts unfounded by his mind." He thought outloud as he saw Sebas cross one of the window panes. "I pity you Sebas, one with no freedom or even a thought of one's own invisible chains." He tapped the air again as he heard the faint sound of chittering of roof panels being touched by feet. "What do you think as a member of my Spook-troupe."

The pale moon light barely revealed a young girl with a burlap sack over her head. "He's not like us, free to do what we want." Her voice was raspy as if parched, yet she did not seem to mind. "Why are you so interested in such a puppet, Spook-meister?"

He tapped his lips with his fingertips, unsure of how to answer her question. "Now that is quite a trick to behold if I'm able to figure that out." From behind one of the windows Sebas managed the clothes, most likely for his cohorts or that woman. "Maybe it's the fascination of free will, or the illusion of it. Are we truly free or not and why do we ignore such a fact that's draped over our eyes like a curtain most foul!?" For a split second his visual form changed, but he recovered quickly. "Those questions are the ones I do not mind to be left unanswered. Maybe it's to save his sanity, or perhaps to keep what memory he has left of his god."

The troupe member tilted her head as her jaw dislocated. She then failed to fixed the problem, but sat by the ringmaster of the spook-troupe anyway with a smile. "Such a serious expression he has, maybe we can throw him a show with Shy-Lantern?" Despite her dislocated and hanging jaw, it was full of hope. "Maybe we can bring uncle Epsilon?"

The pale man chuckled and rubbed the top of her burlap sack. "I didn't know you had an uncle?" She also chuckled at his little joke. "Yeah, but maybe later. Because right now we might have a diffrent kind of show tonight."

Her hidden eyes sunk back into their sockets. "Who needs a thrill of a lifetime?" She growled, but then huffed apologetically at the pale man. "Sorry about that..."

He snickered as he continue to watch Sebas through the multiple windows of the mansion. "Hey, that was a good impression of Reaper keep it up." She smiled at his praise and attempted to hug him, but failed as her boney arms phased through him. "I do have a task for you and the rest of our little troupe, however." He pulled out a rotten envelope from the inside of his tux and handed it to her. "There are bad mouths that need to be wiped cleaned from this world."

She opened the envelop and hissed at what was written, almost detaching her jaw in the process. "Why do people commit such horrible things!? It breaks my heart knowing these things happen!" She wailed causing the roof to shake a little bit by the sheer volume.

The pale man shrugged, unsure himself of why they do such horrendous crimes. "Many things, but I assure you that none of it is good. I want you to guide Sebas to these people or the other way around. Either way they will die when met face to face with the butler."

The girl saluted like a soldier and jump off the roof, then a loud and messy splat was heard. "I'm okay! Just need to piece myself together again!" The Spook-meister facepalmed with a snicker at her silliness. "I can hear you laughing!" Now he didn't even try to hide the fact and full out laughed. "Grrr! That's it, no more pancakes for you!" The man gasped by such a threat, he loved that type of food more than anything else in the world. "Okay I forgive you, just don't laugh at me again."

He recovered from such laughter and tipped his hat downwards. "Such precious things are the little moments in life..." His eyes rolled to another window, one closed by thin white curtains. He blew the air slightly and the curtains were made ajar for his sight to behold the interior. He closed the curtains swiftly with a slight blue blush of embaressment, how un-gentleman it was for him to pry into that. "That woman needs help with that maid outfit, badly."

The woman opened the window, confused and a little bit shaken by the sudden movement of her curtains. She looked around, but did not notice the pale man on the roof. "Must be my imagination..." She closed the window and attempted once again to get out of the maid outfit.

The man had only one thought after that little moment. "If I tell the troupe then no more sweet pancakes for me..." He weighed the pros and cons of staying on the roof for a bit longer. "I think I'll go home for now. I wouldn't want to risk losing the taste of such a delightful meal." He removed his top hat and placed it upside down right by his left foot. "In a little bit there will be a good show this night." With a snicker and a small jump he sank deep into his deceivingly small top hat before it vanished into thin air.

* * *

The girl with the burlap sack walked the dark alleyways and streets of the town. The passing men and woman practically puked at the sight of her, but she did not mind. Of course that's probably because her right arm fell off in one of the more populated areas. That would also explain why one man fired an arrow aimed at her head, at least she has a nice prop now. After that they all ran in terror from the girl with an arrow stuck inside of her head.

While she walked trying the remove the surprsingly stubborn arrow, she found three dirty mouths near an abandoned building. Not that she knew their faces and names, but from the horrid musky smell that they emitted from their being. She hid behind a stray cart as she finally ripped the arrow that clung to her scalp. She wiped the bloody arrowhead that had received a bit of her childish brain, how rude of it.

"So how was she, nice find am I right?" The voice was sleazy as the girl thought about how she found a nice new home for the arrowhead. "Did she give you a nice mount, hehe."

"She's alright, but what about the others?" The second voice sounded more bulky and deep, but had a sickening tone to it's words. "I thought they were supposed to bring more women than that?" The girl almost snapped the arrowhead in two, how many sweet people did they defile with their crimes against humanity?

"Well, I don't blame them for the lack of quantity. The blue roses captured two of the six arms so their being cautious with the size of their supplies." The last sounded intellectual, but disgusting to her nonetheless. "It would probbly be about a month or two till they resume the regular shipment."

"Man, that's disapoint-gah!?" An arrowhead flew into the bulky guy's right shoulder. "Find them and teach them a lesson!" The girl smiled as the two slimes of human flesh chased after her with murderous intent.

It was like a game of tag, however there was a specific destination in her mind. But, then she realized that she was deeply lost. "Well, I may be a bit late." She turned to the right and slammed into a dead end. Her body made a solid splat onto the wall and stained the hard ground with a wet thud. "Owie..."

The two thugs made it to the girl's position. "Man she hit that wall hard, serves her right." The sleazy one commented in her failure on directions.

"Correction, she is dead. I mean her brain is oozing out of her skull for god's sake." He approched the dazed girl, thinking she was a corpse. "We should dispose of the body." When his hand was by her burlap sack, she grabbed him by the wrist. "What!?"

She frowned behind her sack. "Bad touch!" She then ripped the guy's hand clean off, which sprayed blood all over the place. She then kicked the critcally wounded man in the face, which fractured his skull with ease. "You reap what you sow!" She then hopped onto the dead end's wall and rebounded of it with great speed. Finally she landed on the neighboring rooftop with a huge smile plastered on her face.

The sleazy thug inspected his buddy, it was now impossible to save the man due to the blood loss and skull fracture. His eyes turned to the girl with the sack and gave a hateful glare. "When we find you, you will wish you were a corpse!"

The girl with the sack was puzzled by his threat. "Um, well if you want to kill me you must find the old man and the broken lady!" She pulled down where her right eye lid would be, insulting the sleazy thug. "Of course you're probably too stupid to figure it out!" She then tossed him the envelope that was given to her. "A list of crimes, I do so hope they fly into the right hands one of these days!" She then left the scene as the thug fearfully shook the accusing message.

"This is bad, like hellish bad!" The letter accurately describe all the crimes that the council that ran the whole gig ever issued. It even explained who comitted it, where it was held, and the victims that had suffered from it. "That girl and whoever made this needs to be put down!" He thought about what the girl with the sack told him. "This old man and the broken lady. They are surly responsible for this!"

* * *

Sebas sighed as he assisted the woman he had saved only yesterday night. She somehow made the whole thing into a trap and thus she could not get out of it. "You don't have any experience with this type of outfit, do you?" He muttered as he so deftly undid the knots, tangles, and other damages in the outfit.

She heard him mumbling those words and chuckled. "Well, I only wore it once but I rather not remember the experience." She breathed out as Sebas managed to take the whole dress off of her, save for a white undershirt. "Thank you..."

Sebas just nodded, letting the silence do the talking. He folded the remains of the maid outift and sat it on the desktop. He then took out a Quill from the inside his uniform and dabbed it into the desk's inkwell. As Sebas wrote on a spare peice of parchment the woman peered over his shoulder to see what was being written. They were instructions on how to wear the maid outfit without hassle or an error like tonight.

"You're not going to let me live this down are you?" She asked, but only received a small chuckle from the butler in response. "That's not exactly comforting to hear." When Sebas turned around after finishing the detailed instructions he found the woman bowing to him in the manner that maids are supposed to do. "I'm so sorry, I never told you my name did I?"

"No, you have not just as I have. It would be nice though to hear the name that your life bears." He slightly glanced at the woman's window, the curtains looked recently disturbed. "My name is Sebas Tian."

The woman smiled at the butler. "My name is Tuareninya Veyron, I can't thank you enough for saving me." Sebas saw a small tear that left the woman's left eye. "I owe you my life." It did not sound forced, she was truly grateful for his help.

Sebas walked to the door, a smile hidden from even his own mind. "It is not me that you owe your life to, but my lord." He opened the door, but turned his gaze back. His eyes were focused on the window, why did it make him feel so worried? "Do you mind if I just call you, Tuare? Tuareninya is a bit of a mouthful to say in a simple conversation such as this."

Tuareninya shook her head with a smile. "No, I do not mind at all. But, are you sure you weren't the one who saved me?" Sebas nodded to her question to his statement. "Then was he there that night? I don't remember him being there at all."

Sebas huffed, it was difficult to explain to her. "No, he was not. However if he were then he would have done the same as I."

"But, he wasn't so how can you be so sure? For I all know you were the only one who saved me that night." She bowed to Sebas with a clear as day smile. "Therefore you are my only savior."

Sebas sighed before he started to close the door from the other side. "He wasn't there, but I know he would have helped you better then this simple butler." Sebas did not say his lord was Ainz, but lord Touchme would want him to follow Ainz no matter what happens. "Good night, Tuare. Sweet dreams."

Tuare frowned, Sebas was so unsure of himself if her hunch was to be true. "I know what to do! I'll show him that he wanted to save me by heart in the first place, I will prove it so!" To her the mission was crystal clear, the execution however. "But, how to do it? I can't try to harm myself, Sebas would try to prevent that anyway." She even asked the man to kill her, so that plan was out already.

As Tuare schemed to prove the butler's heart to be try, said butler listened in. "An innocent scheme mislead by her own good faith." He started to walk away from the door, perhaps a full schedule would deter her plans. "Breakfast in morning, training at noon, and chores by evening. I'll expand upon that later this night."

"Ah, not much to go on!" She yelled as she landed on her cozy pillow, so fluffy that it started to drain her problems away. "No, bad pillow!" She rolled out of the impossibly soft bed and onto the floor with a thud. "No sleep, not until I figure it out!" So she laid there with a frown of deep thought, every situation in her mind prove more of Sebas' common sense then an act of his heart. "Well not unless I get captured, but no way in hell am I going to do that!" So she continued her thought process until a tap sounded from her window. "What?" The sound happened again, this time it was louder and more clear. "Is it coming from the...window?"

Then there was a crack that followed several window taps. Tuare rolled under the bed for sanctuary and silenced her mouth, they were coming for her. Her eyes could only see the bright light of her room, a tear of sorrow soon escaped her eye.

Finally the window broke as a small pepple flew through the new hole. The thing is that it made no sound, not even the sound of the tiny rock thumping on the wooden floor. Then two heavy brown boots entered her view, followed by two dirty feet covered in a clay-ish substance. To her ears she heard tiny bells and her eyes felt heavy, maybe she was dreaming on the floor.

"Found you..." A girls' voice whispered in her ear, Tuare wanted to shriek as she turned to face the voice. A burlap sack stared at her and she screamed in reply, but no voice left her mouth. "Silly girl, now it's his turn to seek you." Tuare felt a strong tug at her feet and then everything went black.

* * *

When morning came to the town, Sebas did his simple morning routine. It was all very simple for someone like him: dusting, organizing, sweeping, and finally sweet morning breakfast. After he did all that he carried a breakfast tray for Tuare as well as a rather long list for her to do in the mansion. "Ah, treating your pet again I see." Sebas' right eye twitched slightly at Solution's voice. He did not despise her as much as he did Albedo's lewd jokes about him and the slime monster before him.

He paid her no attention as he continued his walk the mansion's corridors. "She is not my pet, Solution. She is my final testament to lord Touchme." Even without his eyes staring at the monster, he could tell she was still following him. "No, you may not eat her."

Solution frowned at his assumption, she wasn't always gluttonous. She just really, really love the sound of human screams while they're being digested. "While that would be nice, I have to ask. Is she really necessary to our mission? She seems much more like extra baggage to me and Mare."

"She is not baggage as long as she doesn't impede our progress. So unless she proves herself to be a nuisances she stays here." He heard Solution chuckle at his order. "Did I stutter?"

"No, what you said was crystal clear, Sebas." He heard solution open a door to his right. "Mare however, despite what your case may be or how his mannerisms are, despises your choice with a passion."

He sighed as she closed the door, he already knew that fact. "Mare hates her because a certain human 'killed' his sister." The butler felt sympathy for the elf, losing his sister to the point of being unable to recognize her. The thought no longer held importance as he made it to Tuare's room. He knocked once, then twice on the wooden door. "Miss Tuare, are you up?" There was no answer and he shouldn't really bust down the door, that would be extremely rude of him. "Deep sleeper I guess, but to make sure." He balanced the food tray as he digged into his uniform with his other hand for the master key. He pulled it out, a nice glint shined from the key made of precious minerals.

He opened the door, slow as to not be rude and wake up a possibly sleeping Tuare. The woman had a rough life so she is not to blame for having the problem of deep sleep. When the door was wide open his eyes looked around, no Tuare and there's a broken window with it's curtains slightly covered in muk.

With a sigh he placed the breakfest tray on her empty bed. "Not even a full two days and she's been taken by brutes." He had a pretty goid idea on who took her, or what group they belonged to. "How nice it is for having cowardly nobles in one's pocket." He took out his quill and wrote on a piece of parchment on the desk. He drew a few groups names with one being marginally bigger then the rest. "The executive council, a ciminal group with their hands in every crevice of this place. Filled with unknown men and women of noble lineage, more then likely a few of them are on lord Ainz's side already."

With every group he wrote descriptions and a ranking percentage if they were the ones who took Tuare. All the name, but one were filled out. The single name had only question marks and unknown possibilities of having the woman. He froze, unsure of what to do if that monster did have her in his grasps.

"Spook-meister, monster of unknown origin and affiliation. If he did take her then why would he brake the window?" Sebas crossed out the name, sure enough that the monster wasn't responsible for this. There was one way to be sure he wasn't, prove that one of the other groups took her.

He stood up, ready to confront the noble and extort some delicate information. Then his eye noticed someting out of the ordinary, a sparkle within the maid outfit he helped her out of. He reached inside the outfit and pulled out the shiny object, it was a golden slip of thin paper that read 'admit one' in black and white stripes.

"What is this?" He looked at the back of the slip which read 'have a nice day' with a smily face at the end of the sentence. "Is this a joke?"

"A joke it is not, my dear Sebastian." The butler turned around and saw the monster himself, top hat and all. "It's an invitation for help and joy, a great fright for all to see."

Sebas clenched his fist, but relaxed at how futile it was. "What are you doing here, did you take Tuare!?" He was stren, but it did not change the monster's delighted mood.

"If I had then why would I be here if I had already completed my goal? I'm not the kind of guy to mock a someone when they're down you know." He reached out his hand with a smile, but Sebas did not feel mutual. Spook-meister reached back with a slight frown on his face. "Wow you're a one stubborn butler aren't you, Sebastian?"

"It's Sebas Tian, why do you say it as a full name?" Sebas crossed his arms, awaiting the answer to his nickname.

"Because as my dear friend Epsilon would say to you." Spook-meister tipped his hat at the butler. "You're one hell of a butler!" The monster laughed and smiled at Sebas. "Don't fret, it's just an old saying he used to yell out during a phase." He pointed to the ticket in the butler's hands. "All you have to do is burn the ticket and my troupe will show you a fun day like you would never believe!"

Sebas furrowed his brow at the ticket that was tucked away in the maid's outfit. "This is not mine, it was in her outfit." With a snap of his fingers he flicked the ticket back into the outfit. "Therefore it only belongs to Tuare."

Spook-meister smiled at the butler's honesty and turned around. "Well, relay the message to her then when you find that bounded woman." A fist flew through him like air, to which he laughed at the attempt. "Oops, spoilers."

"Tell me where she is you coniving serpent!?" The monster shrugged at his question before sinking into the floor. "Don't you dare!" He kicked the monster, but it also went through the monster unharmed.

"So impatient, just think about it for a moment or two." Spook-meister warned as he vansihed under the floorboards. "Or else the ones you love will perish from your reckless actions."

Sebas growled before barging out of the room, he has a woman to save. "Tuare will not suffer, the testament to my lord demands it!" As he speed walked pass the mutiple doors, Solution watched with an undefined dead stare.

* * *

At night in a warehouse not far from the mansion, the now four arms looked at the bound woman before them. Behind the arms was a sleazy thug with a confused look on his face. "That has to be her alright, the broken woman the kid mentioned."

One of the four arms, a flamboyant man with a rapier in the shape of a rose rolled his eyes at the thug. "If you didn't have this..." He held up the rotten letter with the entire list of the council's crimes. "I would have asked if you took something dangerous to your mental health."

Another member, a blond man with a blue robe, tapped the flamboyant man on the back. "The thing is he also mentioned an old man, that means there could be another list much like the one we have." The four arms thought about the problem in unison, but all solved it relatively quick.

"We have to destroy this 'old man', but who is it?" A rotten member demanded of the thug, not bothering to disguise his undead self. "You should know, you found the woman right?"

The thug looked down ashamed of himself. "No, the thing is that the woman was practically given to me. Bounded on the street by rope with the same list attached on her forehead like a bow."

A member with animal tattoos all over his body, cracked his knuckles. "Then we shall bait this old man with the woman. When he comes for her will be the moment he shares his last breath!" He gazed at his three comrades, an aura of command written on his face. "Are you with me!?"

"Yeah!"

As they cheered, Tuare cried at the fact of bringing her savior to death. She prayed, prayed to whatever god above to spare Sebas's life in exchange for her own.

The only one who almost listened was the monster with the white top hat. "He will save you, but there will be a tough lesson for him to learn." Tuare looked to the left and to the right, unsure if she had heard someone new.

* * *

Sebas was in the castle libary, anger on his face as he intimiadated a nobleman. "I'm already on your side, lord Sebas!" The coward submitted as he backed up into a book case. "But, I honestly have no idea who took your lady friend." Sebas punched the bookcase, one inch away from obliterating the nobleman's head. "Honest for the first time in my life, just listen!"

Sebas growled at his lack of info, all the noblemen had feigned ignorance and are unwilling to help. If he did squash one of their brains out, then their lips would definitly be shut afterwards. "Then tell me who would know, now!" He was losing his last bit of patience with the human as every second could spell Tuare's doom.

"Okay, I'll call in a favor! But..." Sebas's eyes spoke his question. "Go to Gazef, tell him that red haze conceals death's blaze and he'll listen to you." Sebas nodded and the noble gulped in response. "However, he's not here right not. He's with the king's caravan headed to the capital. I'm afraid it'll take a week to a fee months before he comes back..eke!" Sebas punched the case again and practically destroyed that side of the case.

Sebas fiddled with his outfit, which garnered some wood scarps. "Sorry, that was rather rude of me." He swallowed his anger aimed at the dreadful circumstances. "Thank you..." He left the libary and walked the stone hallways with a scowl. "The executive council is more slippery than I first thought."

"Which is why you must thin their options." Solution's voice rang into his ears. "She's at a nearby warehouse, a safehouse for one of their security departments. Six arms if I remember correctly from a...delicious source." She walked past the still butler and smiled with a sinister aura around her. "Don't thank me, you're like luggage if something else is one your mind."

Sebas bowed slightly to the slime monster. "Your assistance is most valuable, Solution." The old butler ran past the slime monster who continued her smile.

"Silly, little, butler." The slime monster mutter before walking away with a rather slow pace. Her skin started to crack as grams of clay and dirt fell from her face. "Ha...ha...ha."

* * *

At the warehouse's gates, two guards felt an odd chill. "I do not get payed enough for this." The left guard complained while his spear laid back against the wall. "There's no action, I mean the bosses took over this town!"

The second guard said nothing to his whining companion. His eyes were dilligent to the darkness of the streets and buildings ahead.

"Come on you must hate this at le-!?" Then both of them fell down into unconsciousness as Sebas whacked them behind the neck.

Sebas fiddled with his gloves, some dirt clung onto the soft fabric. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I must enter this establishment." He forced opened the gate's doors and marched inside the area.

It was a rather large space with only two building's inside. A fifty-fifty shot on guessin the right place, but he would get her back either way. No human could stop him except that one who destroyed the vampire's psyche. When he made it to the center of the area and the crossroads of the two large buildings, dozens of torch lights surrounded him. He expected this, he had seen the army of human forms in the darkness. "Seems we baited the old man. Now the real question is how should we kill him, right Davernoch?" The flamboyent voice asked the undead next door.

"Does it matter? A death is a death except how much suffering the killer can inflict." Danvernoch chuckled, expecting Sebas to be a simple kill added to the record. "Even if he somehow gets past us he has to deal with Zero, Malmvist."

Sebas scoffed at the two member's as their flunkes started to surrounded him. "Five seconds, that's how long I will deal with you." The whole group paused at the old man's threat and snickered. "Do you take that as a joke?"

Malmvist drew his rose rapier and pointed it at Sebas with a cocky grin. "The last minute of one's life should be dealt with humor. A joke is highly expected of you. Any more jokes for Malvist of the thousand kills?" The undead lit up his hands with magical dark and white fire. "Or Davernoch, the supposed undead king as he so calls himself."

The undead growled at the human's cocky nature. "Yes, I am the most powerful undead the world will ever see! So it's natural that I take a title such as that, idiot!"

"Last night's job would beg to differ." He tease causing a growl of negative emotion from the undead.

"I though we agreed not to mention the black skull transaction!?"

"Only you and Zero, but not me!" He sang before he ducked from a silent spell sent his way. "Can we do this after we deal with the old man?"

Sebas growled and allowed them to squabble for what will soon be their last conversation alive. "Calling yourself the undead king, such a presumptive attitude not fit for a king!" He closed the distance between him and the undead. His fist collided with Davernoch's face, but did nothing to the undead fool. "What, Impossible!?"

He jumped back to his original positon and saw what caused his punch to have no effect. An aura of faunt cyan blue covered the two members, they did not seem to notice the spell's presence. "Impossible for one with a reckless mindset, Sebastion!" The voice of Spook-meister yelled from the rooftop on the right. "The show shouldn't end so soon after such a climatic buildup, as Epsilon would say." Them two childern walked next to the pale monster. "So let's tip the scales and make tonight's journey more meaningful."

With a small shake of his head the two childern jumped onto the battlefield next to the army of thugs. "My name is Soloman, host of the Mirror house of clarity." As Soloman's visage entered the torch light, Sebas made the conection that the children were part of a sort of circus. Soloman wore a purple tux with a yellow bowtie, a striped top hat similer to Spook-meister's, and star shaped glasses. "We will show you a nice night." He tipped his hat to the butler.

"Hi I'm Fran, lovable freak-show of the Spook-troupe!" The girl with the burlap sack yelled, but no one paid any heed. "I hope I can fill your head with boundless wonder!" She eyed the thugs around her. "Except these assholes."

"Fran, language!" The pale man yelled at the freakshow. "Do you need to see reverend Tyler!" The name made the freak-show gag at the name.

"Bell head!? No sir I do not want a session with him!" She spazzed, detaching an arm in the process. "Oh, give me a sec!"

Sebas growled as the freak-show reattached her arm. "So this is my true foe, I figured it would happen this way." The only one here in town who could possibly defeat him in combat. "I warn you that I won't go down so easy!" He jumped to the pale man, but a wall of cyan stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Why is he jumping in place, Davernoch?" Malmvist asked as he pointed his rapier at the butler, vital points imagined in his head as he did the thousand times before tonight. "Do you think the despair of the night drove him mad?l

"Whatever it is, it bothers me." He pointed at the bitler and charged up a ball of fire. "Fireball!"

Just before the spell lauched, Spook-meister pointed his stick at the undead. "It begins, Fortissimo Of Beelzebub!" When the fireball left the hands of the lich, it quadrupled in size and glowed a dreadful crimson red.

 **(Begin music: American gothic by creature feature.)**

"Support magic!?" Sebas exclaimed as he jumped over the huge ball of fire. "I didn't expect you to be the type!" A wall of Cyan blocked his further ascent into the air. "Gah!?" The rebound force of the wall forced him back into the ground.

"Please remain seated until the proformance is finished." The pale man announced before he pointed his thin stick at Fran. "Enter act one, the freak and the rose. The tale begins with a handsome swashbuckler hunting a traitorous butler, then a freak-show offered him a delightful deal!"

Sebas rolled and suffered a slight graze to his right side from Fran's extended claw. "I'll give you his heart in exchange for undying loyalty!" Sebas barely avoided a calculated combo from the freak-show's style of claws and kicks. Sebas then countered with a strong punch to Fran's face, which decapitated her. Even as her head rolled to the ground her laugh can be heard. "Alas the butler striked me down from my dealing perch!" She jumped back while scooping her head from the ground.

Sebas then twirled clock-wise to avoid a piercing jab by Malmvist's rapier. "It's a sad sight to see a geezer act like this, so stay still!" The rapier itself wasn't dangerous, but the blue glow around it made him wary. "Maybe you will soon met your lady friend in hell!"

"Act two, the history of the dastardly feud. While the grim fight continued, they wondered why they were fighting in the first place." Sebas used a split-second glance to Soloman and saw two mirror rise next to host.

"Why, why was I fighting!? Cried Sebas and Malmvist! Was our bout only filled with past doubts and inactions of fate!?" Soloman continued Spook-meister's train of thought. "The reason for Sebas betrayed was one made long ago to a lord now dead and forgotten by all!" Out of the left mirror came a metal gauntlet, which cluched the mirror's rims. "To respect the loyalty he once had, he made a testament to this once loved lord name, Touch me." As the left illusion the left his mirror, a clone of Tuare left the right mirror. "A lady, oh how lovely a lady that had been berated and broken by the foul hands of the devils that had invested this land so!" As Soloman finished the dramatic act, Sebas' lord and Tuare lumbered to the butler.

 _"Dimensional slash!"_ The fake Touch me yelled as his sword sent a shockwave of space towards the butler. Sebas gracefully dodged the attack and threw his quill which then shattered the image of Tuare. When he landed and Malmvist was about to land a blow, the swashbuckler suddenly paused, Spook-meister doing no less. _"Sebas Tian, my creation. I know that I am a crude fake, actions controlled by the man before you. My memories and morals however, are not."_ The image looked to the men Sebas now face, the weak and the strong. _"I am honored that you wish to keep a testement of what I once meant to you."_ The fake's red cape blew into the distance, despite no wind blowing against it. _"However, I will say that I do not condone my friend's actions. I thought he would be better then this!"_

Sebas scoffed sure that it was the man's way of making him defect Nazarick. "You are a fake like you say, so why should I listen to you?" There was a stone cold pause between them. "My loyalty to nazarick is wholesome, nothing will deter it!"

 _"I suppose so. A real shame because if I had known this would happen, a real irony really.."_ He pointed his sword at the butler. _"A hero versus the villain, I wish I had stayed to change that dark destiny Momonga now has in this new world."_ The image cracked and started to fade away. _"To do the right thing, to think one if my best friends ignored that fact of life."_ The image of Touch me vanished and Sebas somehow felt cold.

 **(Music ends)**

"Final act, the dark truth!" Spook-meister yelled as the swashbukler resumed his assult. "Sebas the butler of death looked deep inside himself and betrayed his creator that had sought good intentions!" The undead launched some spells, but Sebas was unaffected. "Malmvist accepts his fate of death, hoping it be a catalyst for divine retribution!" Sebas saw his chance as the blue aura's vanished and thus swiftly ended the two member's lives in a quick flash. "The end, now we all know what you really are Sebas." With a snap of his figers the entire army that surrounded Sebas died, or were they even alive to begin with? "Everyone besides those two were already dead. They were trapped within my magic and danced to my command like puppets."

Sebas glared at the man on the rooftop. "So you orchistrated this entire thing, just to prove a worthless point of my undying loyalty?"

He shrugged at the butler. "Well it might be worthless to you, but to me it's priceless as motivation. Also destroying this part of the gang made my group's day." He looked at the girl with the burlap sack, who put herself back together again. "Bring him back the girl, but leave the meat puppets."

Sebas gave a harder glare. "Is this all a game to you? You wasted Tuare's and my entire night chasing a false threat!" Soloman snickered at the butler as he sank into the ground like his mirrors. "What is your angle!?"

Spook-meister cackled a little bit. "One that you will never understand, little butler. So many things you have missed, so many hints along your trail that you blindly passed in your reckless crusade." The pale monster took out a golden ticket from his tux. "We had left so many mistakes in your path, but you gave us blind eyes."

Fran left the right building with Tuare. "Should I really give him the woman?" Sebas glared at both Fran and Spook-meister. "Eek!"

The pale man jumped down and next to the freak-show. "Well he did fail our little tests, unworthy of such happiness as a prize." Sebas growled as Fran started to sink into the ground with Tuare. "Paradise now lost, if you get my drift."

Sebas charged at the two and threw a punch, hitting a cyan wall of magic. "I played your game, give her back!" Punch after punch his fists made contact with the moveable wall, each time damaging his kncuckles. "Where's your honor!?"

"Where is your loyalty!? If I give her to you two things will happen." As Tuare disappeared with Fran, Spook-meister lifted two fingers. "One, your dark lord will kill her or two, he will force you to do it!" Then he started to sink into the floor. "While I don't watch Eplison's 'unique' plays, I know how this particular tragedy ends!" He then vanished under the ground. "Thank me from sparing you such a fate, Sebastian." The monster's disembodied voice echoed his last thought.

Sebas stomped onto the ground with fury, he lost a game with rules he did not know of. "Arghhh!" He roared as his true self shifted for a quick moment. He calmed down and stopped his tantrum, that was the reason he lost Tuare and thus was not unfair. "Hints dropped onto my path, the ticket!?" If he summoned the monster, perhaps he can fight for Tuare's life. "But, can I beat them all?" He doubt Fran and Soloman were the only members in Spook-meister's troupe. "Maybe Solution or hopefully Mare can help me."

Sebas turned and ran while the pale monster watched from the ground below. "Little old Sebas, such foolish naivety for one so strong."

* * *

 **Yeah, 7,000 words again! Honestly I had no idea how this chapter came to be, originally I was going to have the pale man help Sebas, but this was much more interesting to me. What do think of the pale man also known as Spook-meister, hate him, love him, mediocrity for this monster?**

 **I found this more confusing than the worker arc, but hopefully you do not mind it at all.**

 **Now onto my lovly reviewer's...reviews.**

 **Random reader: You posed a wonderul idea I had a while ago. Yes, but some of them have diffrent names. If you want here's a list, I guess.**

 **Determination-Despair (Which is why the double is Frisk's negative attribute.)**

 **Patience-reckless**

 **Kindness-Cruelty**

 **Perserverence-Desperation**

 **Justice-vengeance**

 **Bravery-Craven (Also known as fear)**

 **Intergrity-Dishonesty**

 **Nintendoplayer: I am glad that you appreciated the last chapter as I was a bit nervous that my proclamation of 5,000 to 6,000 words would turn people off. In my stories I try to turn the cannon onto it's head, especially with crossover's like this. In fact I should tell you that I might continue this fanfic into unexplored territory. Remeber Elf country anyone? I believethat it might be a good chapter or arc later on down the line.**

 **Vincetmcm- Yep, that's what I was aiming towards. The thing is, who are the other four that the double made? :D**

 **Mysterious-jester out!**


	37. Goblin village

The goblin leader of the village lurking in the forest, was bored. It had been a day since he requested Boris and the others to assist the escort. In the open space of the village he sat next to an ogre that he was actually fond of. Gob'gon, ogre speak meaning goblin devourer and eradicator, it's kind of funny in a sense. "So my sort of intelligent friend, any progress on our structures." The large ogre mumbled and drew on the dirt ground. "Still having issues with deciding the material?"

The ogre pointed at the squabbling workers among fallen buildings. "Uh huh, no matter what they fight and argue over stone and wood!" He slammed his right fist onto the ground, momentarily silencing some of the fights. "It has no end, I hate it Gotun."

The goblin leader sighed and patted the irritated ogre on the side. "It does have an end dear Gob'gon, we just don't know when." Despite the negative feeling of not making any progress, Gotun smiled. "Your vocabulary is getting better though."

Gob'gon sighed, calmed down only slightly. "I asked small goblins for assistance when I go-er, came back from my trip." Gotun's ear perked at the end. "Me-er I'm glad that it's not for nothu-nothing."

"And we are all proud, even the ogres so don't mind their negativity." Gotun hopped onto the ogre's back. "You still did not answer my question, where did you go yesterday?"

The ogre pouted, the answer was going to be hard to earn. "Just a walk, I like the flowers and trees. They calm me when I get like this." The ogre looked back to the old trail of destruction that Frisk's liquid corruption made. "Why did the champion hurt the pretty plants?"

Gotun sighed from the question that can be interpreted in many ways and angles. "Well most believe, I believe that they did not mean to. When they dealt the death blow to Os'g, they wailed and cried out. This trial represents thier eternal regret and despair from the action of death." The ogre nodded and turned away from the champion's cathartic destruction of sorrow.

"Why did the champion kill him?"

Gotun laughed at the ogre. "My you are an inquisitive ogre. That means curious or constantly wondering, Gob'gon." He looked at Os'g buriel, which took place after Kage left. "Maybe we just needed a push or a realization, but not just as a tribe. As a species we have gained nothing from our own way of life, but look at the humans. They do fight yes, but not all of the time." He looked at the broken buildings and imagined towering spires that could one day pierce the very clouds above. "They propser and reflect in peace, that is the one thing we had lacked for so long. To view ourselves in a mirror and become better than today or even tomorrow."

Gob'gon thought about the complicated speech Gotun made. "So they killed Os'g to show us peace, I'm confused?"

Gotun nodded, it was certainly a strange way to view the events. "Not many would understand that it had to happen, a trigger of change." A goblin squad of three approched them with a human woman in tow. Her hands were bound with crude rope, but otherwise she was unscathed. "Who is this human, is she part of the deal?"

The middle one shook his head. "No, Gotun she is an adventurer like our champion." The leader's attention was soley focused on the woman. "We were catious so we asked her to be bounded before coming here."

The woman shoved her way past the three goblins. "So this is the place responsible for the dead-zone. I have been searching for you guys for awhile now." She broke the rope with ease and placed her hand on the sword on her back. "The question is, what made this place so quiet that the other monsters would fear it."

The leader and the woman's eyes met in stone cold silence. "We do not wish to fight you and gain a quarrel. You are welcome to stay here, but be advise that we don't condone brutal behavior."

The woman removed her hand from the sword. "Just making sure, it's not everyday that I would accept bondage." The three goblins looked away and found other things interesting. "Still a couple of ogres and goblins playing with sticks and stones wouldn't make this place a dead-zone." Her features turned sharp and intimidating to the eyes of the monsters. "So spill the beans, what caused it."

Gotun sighed and spoke. "A dragon, a small youngling, a clever ruse on our part." The goblins gave him confused looks which he replied with a stern one. "Now that you hav-!?"

"Were did you find a dragon, or how did you even!?" The woman yelled while drawing her sword at the leader. "What are your plans for it!?"

Gotun pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Not even a name and yet demanding for another's..." He looked at Gob'gon. "Would you please call for him, I doubt he will listen to me."

The woman stood back as Gob'gon stood out and stuck in his gut. "Stalm, get your ass over here!" The force of the shout was enough to send the three goblins flying a few feet.

"Stalm?" The woman asked as she heard the sound of wings flapping swiftly to their area. She turned her head and saw a relatively small dragon with dark red scales and light green eyes. "So you weren't lying."

Stalm landed with a yawn and stretched his entire body as if he took a decade long nap. "You ogres are insufferable at points!" He shouted in the middle of a yawn. "What do you want!? It better be more important than building a nice nest away from my mother."

Gotun bowed slightly in apology. "I'm so sorry that we had awakened you, but this woman demanded to know who you are."

Stalm sneered at the woman. "Seriously!? If my mother had not forbid me from burning anyone alive, I would!" The woman laughed inside as the young dragon was having the equivalent of a temper tantrum. "But, my name is Stalm so you better Remember it!"

The woman scratched the back of her head and laughed slightly. "Wouldn't dream of it, my name is Lakyus of the Blue Roses." She looked around the almost destroyed village. "Why does this place look like it faced a natural disater?"

"Believe it not this used to be a military camp on it's last legs. The reason we are still standing and on the verge of advancement is because of our champion. After they killed our best soldier Os'g. The giant of the east and the demon snake of the west have since ignored us because of natural suspicion."

"So that means they will attack after a short while?" Lakyus reasoned and everyone, but the dragon nodded with sorrow. "Then why hold your ground, why not flee?"

"Because the champion gave us hope, the determination to hold on." Gotun stated with uptmost faith to their path. "If we stay and grow stronger then we have been saved, if not..." There was a sense of dread in Gotun's voice.

"I see..." The member of blue roses thought about it. "They're going to hate me for this. Listen to me, all of you!" She embedded her sword into the ground. "I will aid your village and get it straight and on track to stability!"

"Good luck with that." Stalm muttered as he took off back to his nest.

Gotun smiled at the human. "You are an interesting human, threats before giving us such compassion." He looked at the three goblins. "She will help us, so let it not be wasted and assist her." He pointed at the crumbling building. "Lakyus, if you manage to convince them on a material then you have done more than enough for all of us!"

She cracked her knuckles as an ogre threw a goblin from a dispute. "Let's get this party started!" She picked up the fallen goblin and dusted him off. The progression will start now, hopefully.

* * *

Evileye dashed though the plains and then into the Forest of Tob. There was an itching feeling in her unbeating heart, perhaps this was the first time she felt fear of the unknown. "When the one winged angel falls, what does he mean by that if the angel already fell from grace?" It was a weird puzzle of words, but then again it was Garnoth who spoke thoose words. "Nothing makes sense, what does that warning mean?"

She sniffed the air, goblins and ogres. She flinched, but then recalled that Kage mentioned a peaceful monster village. She quickened her pace and hope Lakyus did not slaughter the village on accident.

In about thrity seconds she was at the monster village, it was almost laughable due to the state it was in. Her crimson eyes behind the mask gazed upon the arguing ogres and goblins, a lone Lakyus was fruitlessly ordering them around.

She became a red blur as she charged her leader. In two seconds they collided with a solid 'umpf!' and rolled around on the dirt ground.

All was silent until Lakyus pushed off the vampire. "Evileye, what the fuck was that for!?" She yelled at the masked vampire while sitting back up.

"You should have waited for all of us, insane cleric!" Evileye butted heads with the cleric. "I had something important to say, but where were you, here!"

"At least I was doing something meaningful, worrywart!" They both growled, but then chuckled as thier heads parted ways. "You really couldn't have waited for me?"

"Well because your playing hockey with these monsters, so yeah I couldn't!" Evileye counter and then pushed the cleric to the ground. "Seriously though, make your priorities."

The goblins and ogres stepped far away from the two arguing ladies. "I would, but I was bored and wanted to ex-!"

"Oh, don't use Kage's bullshit excuses because I had enough of them already!" They both tackled each other for dominance in their almost comical arguments. "Come back home!"

"Never, I made a commitment!"

Gotun scratched the back of his head im confusion. "This might...take awhile."

"Women are scary..." Gob'gon muttered as he hugged the floor like it was a bunker.

* * *

"I can't believe you roped me into this." Evileye muttered as she helped the goblins and ogres with their bickering. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Lakyus caught another goblin sent flying by an ogre. "That I'm a great person and that this is a good deed." Her carefree eyes met Evileye's irritated ones. "What?"

"You and Kage should never be alone together...at all" The vampire muttered as she too caught a goblin. "Next time this happens I'll chain you to the back of a troll."

Lakyus giggled at Evileye's threats. "Aw, how thoughtful of you." She sighed as the two monster species fiddled with the structures and failed once again. "They really need this. Also they have a dragon can you believe it, so awesome!"

Evileye flinched and missed a tossed goblin as she remembered the night when Frisk one-shotted her. "Yeah, can hardly believe it." If all members of the Blue Roses fought the human, Evileye would bet on the human. "So cool..."

"You sound hollow, did something happen?"

"The reason why I wanted to warn everyone, but you decided to play hokey." She caught another goblin and eyed the broken wall on her right. "Also should I yell at Tia for thinking she could sneak up on us?"

"Aw, let the ninja have her fun with the shadows." The cleric felt the preesence from behind. "Both of them are improving you know."

Evileye rolled her eyes at the cleric and the hidden Tia. "Tia we know you're there so get over here!" As the vampire shouted the presence shifted and became more noticeable. From the broken wall of wood and stone did Tia walked out to the plain view. "Why did you follow me when I told you not to!?"

"We were worried about you so I shadowed you." The blue ninja bowed while eyeing the mutiple goblins and ogres whom stared at her. "Why are you aiding these monsters?"

"Because Lakyus is an insane moran." Evileye flatly stated which earned a punch to the back of her head. "It's true!"

"Evileye reminded me again why we are friends?" Lakyus asked while rubbing her dirty glove.

"No real reason, Why?" Lakyus could feel the snarky grin coming from the vampire.

"I felt like I deserve that, but I don't know why?" The cleric pointed at the blue ninja with a pumped up fist. "Assist us in this endeavor of good!"

Tia stared and sighed before picking up a few sticks and stone. The blue ninja approched a pair of workers who looked at her strangly. "If you two can't stop arguing which is better, sticks or stones..." She shoved the two types of materials into their hands. "Use them both, you nimrods."

The cleric and vampire's jaws were wide opened at the ninja's rather blunt approach. "No way that's going to work." The cleric reasoned just before the two workers nodded their heads to the idea. "My fucking god..."

"Tell me about it." Evileye agreed with the dumbfounded cleric.

"Well, we have to wait for the mortar to arrive." The goblin worker told the ninja as the problem quickly arose.

"Then wait and plan the structures, it's how most people do it." Tia stared at Lakyus and Evileye, whom in turn looked away in embarresment. "Most people."

"It should come by tomorrow night, could you stay until then?" The goblin actually used puppy eyes, puppy eyes on Tia! "We promise it will not be a hassle, right?"

The ogre worker had his mouth open, confused by the quick play of words. "Right, no hassle!" He clapped and accedently broke the small stones and sticks in his hands. "Oops!"

The three roses all let out an awkard sweatdrop fall from their foreheads. "I seriously doubt that." The vampire spoke out loud the thoughts of the roses.

"At least they're trying, right?" The cleric pumped her fist into the air, trying to encourage her comrades. "So we should to!"

"You're kidding?" Evileye was dumbfounded by Lakyus' stubborn commitments. "It's impossible to teach these guys."

"Ye of little faith, Evileye?" The cleric was then slapped in the face by the vampire for the quote. "Okay, that was uncalled for!"

"Like I said, I had enough Kage for one day...or lifetime." The guildmaster just annoyed her to no end, mainly because he's so unpredictable. "I dislike any quotes he may say or had mentioned before."

"You seem way more sensitive about that topic now." Tia deadpanned at the usually emotionless vampire. "You even slapped, evil boss."

Evileye scoffed while the surrounding monsters stepped away from the interpersonal conflict. "Lately he pisses me off more then usual, escpecially with Deltarune's promotion." She whispered with venom at the latter comment. "It bothers me that he's so carefree despite the shitstorm he's constently in."

"Well he knows how to look at the brighter things in life, unlike you." Evileye glared at the cleric. "Payback for the snide attitude. That aside, you never mentioned your relation to Kage at all."

Tia nodded. "Evil boss is right, we're left in the dark."

"I will say it like all the other countless times you've asked." She lifted two fingers. "It's personal!" Behind her mask she thought more about the guildmaster. "Now that they settled the material, can we go now!?"

Tia frowned at the vampire. "Switching topics already, but I agree on leaving."

Lakyus bonked Tia on the head. "No! There is more left to be done, so stop being lazy!"

"You're just making it more complicated for them than it has to be."

Lakyus evolved the bonk to a full on noggie to the ninja. "What did you say!?"

"Evil boss!"

Evileye sighed at Lakyus' weird way of handling commitments to their expense. "Idiot, it's always like this with you."

* * *

Near midnight the third goblin ranger patrol, or as they like to call themselves; The watchful eyes and fingers of the holy champion. The name hasn't stuck yet but it will soon and it will be amazing!

They did their usual thing, scouting and hunting for furs and meat. Far away from the area known as 'The Trail of Apathy' as they call the path of Frisk's sorrowful destruction. The name is also still pending with Gotun leaning towards an 'eh'.

The patrol had three members with the leader being one of the few female goblins in the village. Her eyes peered through the flora of the Forest of Tob, their home next to the swamplands. The makeshift bow in her hand was drawn as she saw a fox digging though a robbit hole.

"Gaz, a group is coming this way." One of her subbordanates reported as she shot towards the fox. The distraction caused her to miss the beast by a few inches. "Sorry boss."

She huffed as the fox ran off, scared out of it's wits. "It's just one fox and we already have five of them, so no big deal. Now what is this about a group, are they humans or beasts?" She wasn't one for religion, but the champion's code was a major deal to her due to it being actual history. "I'd rather not be cursed by the campion."

"Don't know, but their pacing was frantic and without a real destination in mind." The subordinate pointed to the north east. "They're getting close to the village though."

She growled and withdrew her bow from more combat. "I will find out, running out of arrows anyhow." She departed a brush of leaves from grazing her face. "You two just keep on hunting and bring back the bounty!"

Her two subordinates saluted and got out their bows. "Yes mam!" They drew and arrow and aimed at the rabbit hole.

"I bet that the fox will come back to feast!"

"You're a fool, the rabbit will pop out!" Little did the betting goblins know that the fox had already ate the rabbit just as Gaz fired.

Meanwhile, Gaz was tracking the group via useing all five senses. To her, a good hunter or archer must use every opportunity to advance the natural senses. That was beacuse everyone one is a tool, a way to get what you wanted in practically any challenge. Her ears listened for disturbence not caused by nature, her smell for any weird oders, to feel the ground for any anomalies, her taste to sense somthing amiss, and sight the most useful yet hard to master sense.

Gaz used all five to tell what she was tracking admist the chaos of the group's tracks. They had humonoid feet, but not clearly human as the foot print trail they left were small and dainty. Only two had experience on where and what not to step in. Clearly only one of the group of three humonoids was in the dark.

She stopped as her eyes saw an irregular anomally in the tracks. The sudden split second movement in the trail meant one thing to Gaz. "They saw him, the oblivious fool." Her squad was not perfect, but that mistake has affected her success rate dramatically. "Do they know I'm here, possibly." She drew her weapon and pulled back an arrow. "If they do not strike first, I will not fire." He ears twitched and assumed an ambush to her back. She turned and her arrowhead touched the nose of a blue haired elf. "You're way too loud to be an assassin, so who are you?"

"I do not have a name, nor do my friends." Gaz's ears heard the footsteps from behind the blue elf. "We just wish for sanctuary, the woman in black said to mention someone called the champion."

Gaz had a frown before lowering her bow. "You're lucky that the champion's laws stayed my hand. My name is Gaz, but no last name unlike you humonoids." Two elven women with one having red hair and the other yellow, left the small cover of the blue haired elf. "Why don't you have names?"

"Because we have been slaves for such a long time." The red haired stated with her voice barely audible to even Gaz. "Broken by the Slane Theocracy with our only thought being to escape that hell."

"When we were slaves." The yellow spoke with a slightly louder voice. "Names became a luxuary when it was spoken, but for us that never happened. I can't even remeber when I became a slave, that's how bad our memory loss is."

The blue elf nodded with her ex-slave family. "We just want freedom, can your champion give it to us?" She sounded broken as if expecting the worst to come.

Gaz whistled as she did not expect such tragedy, but then again the champion probbly faced this problem everyday. "I can't promise if I don't even know if we can help." She extended a hand to the three elven slaves with a slight smile. "However, the champion would curse me if I did not aid such poor souls."

The blue elf reached for the hand slowly, unsure if this was the right course of action. "T-Thank you, I assure you we won't be a bother." She shook the goblin's hand and then smelled blood on the monster's person. "U-Um..."

Gaz' saw the elf's nose crinkled in disgust. "I was hunting when an idiot of mine saw you, so don't worry." The blue elf flinched from the rude gesture she had unintentionally made. "Like I said don't worry, Akio."

"W-What did you call me?" The blue elf flustered at the name.

Gaz smirked at the elf. "You don't have a name so I gave you one, nice right?" The blue elf nodded in happiness from her new name. "Let's hurry to my village, bet the hunters have all returned."

Akio smiled as she and her family no longer in captivity praised thier new future.

* * *

In the dead of night, somewhere far away from the village of goblins or lizardmen was a beautiful spring. The small body of water was deep and clear, untocuhed by foul intents and ambitions. A tree stood over the watering hole, tall and thick with leaves of bright pink. It's small petels fell into and near the pure well of water.

You think that the place would belong to the animals or to the functioning monster villages, but you'd be wrong. In the middle of the spring was a humonoid made entirely of wood and plant life with eyes of a bright and glowing green hue. The creature was a dryad, a peaceful monster until something disturbs the natural treasures of life. This spring was the dryad's home and treasure, the creature allowed none to enter.

"You here?" Except one as of now, a lumbering ogre sat at the edge of the watering hole. The ogre reached into his leather skined skirt and pulled out some berries. "It's okay if you sleep now, Me-er, I will just eat these berries."

The being of wood opened their eyes with a brighter green hue. "I wouldn't eat those, they contain an effect similar to lethal paralysis until it's refined." The dryad's fingers grew out to an impossible length and griped the mutiple berries from the ogre's open palm. "At least you now know."

The ogre sighed and stared at the creaure made of wood. "I'm sorry, they looked so good." The ogre laid back and stared at the tree's pink petals. "So pretty and..." The ogre yawned. "Peaceful."

The dryad's eyes narrowed at the ogre, he was a weirdo among the other ogre's she'd slaughtered for trespassing. "Your name, I do not recall it." She growled becasue of the strange circumstances of meeting the monster.

"Gob'gon, what yours?" The dryad sighed as the ogre forgot the compacted term of what is.

"My name is of no importance to your kind, only fists and destruction." She wondered why she hasn't just turned him into a pincushion yet. "Why did you not defile this place of wonder yesterday?"

Gob'gon opened his eyes from his daze. "Beacuse I was not thirsty and.." He yawned yet again, it really was a serene place to rest and drift away into thought. "It gives me time to think and to dream."

She stared at the ogre and remembered the question she asked of him. "So, who caused the destruction of the forest and...the swamplands." Personally she hated that place, but duty to nature comes first...even if it's just a corpse.

"Our champion.." He answered tiredly, the place was getting to him. "They had to do it, even if I don't understood it."

"Understand..." She corrected him and slapped his face slightly with one of her extended fingers. "Do not sleep here! The animals and others like yourself would soon think it's okay to defile this place with their filth." The ogre groaned and sat up with a disgruntled expression. "I hope you understand why."

The ogre nodded, but frowned at the dryad's serious attitude. "Do you like it here?" He asked which made the Dryad double take on the question. "It sounds like you actually hate it here."

The branches around the spring, coiled and writhed with anger at the ogre. "I do not hate this beloved place!" Her green eyes were now aflame and her hair now a lush green. "It is my duty to protect this place of beauty and I am blessed to be with such a role!"

The ogre was dead in his stare, unfazed by her ferocity. "Oh, okay." She knew he was doubtful by the tone of his voice. "I'll go now, Gotun is probbly worried that I went away again." He got up and slightly departed the trees in his way. "This place is nice and quiet, I might come back soon."

When he left the silence returned to the lush spring, absolute quiet. So the Dryad stood in the middle of the spring in lonely silence. How long since she had seen the other dryads or even friendly people, months, years? Perhaps she did not kill that ogre just to fulfill her own social needs. "It is not the place that I hate, but the lack of people to talk to." She face palmed, now she was talking to herself. "Perhaps I shouldn't have tried to spook him away."

She looked up at the giant tree and closed her eyes, was it her only friend in this world? Then she felt something sickening, more so than her own desire for conversation. It was so powerful, but it vanished in a snap like it was only just a fading thought. It was not just some brazen thought or radical fear and she knew that perfectly well. Her mind drifted to the one possibly she did not want to think about anymore than she should.

Something that the dryads would consider the devil and a truly unstoppable evil.

* * *

 **So this arc was short, but there was not much to say about them. We have the blue roses and the elven slaves. Not to mention Gob'gon's weird relation to the Dryad guardian.**

 **Now time for you lovely reviewers of mine.**

 **Random reader: Your ideas are interesting by adding the amalgamates a part of Shalltear's nightmares, but who knows.**

 **Kingsman568: Thank you I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Since Overlord puts more focus on conquering the world than expanding about the charaters. In fact the anime and manga seemed to just accept their written personalities and progromming as true as if god himself said so. So I thought that if Shalltear can get scrambled, why not the others as well and have a sort of growth to their character with flaws being endowed onto them.**

 **Also, I have an annocement to make! I have gotten a few more ideas and among other plot threads and crumbs that I left in the past three chapters. Because of that I will make a poll so my ideas can boil down and more focused.**

 **So would you all rather: A.) Continue the schedule as normal and go into the evil tree arc. B.) Go to Sebas and see how you conflcits Spook-meister. C.) Or follow Arche and witness Shalltear deal with her nightmares more.**

 **P.S I'm thinking about giving the chaptera names at this point or getting a cover image, any ideas or recommendations?**

 **Anyway as always, Mysterious Jester out!**


	38. Zy'tl Q'ae, Devourer of YGGDRASIL pt1

"So you hungover newt, how's the weather." Flowey mocked on Aura's shoulder as Deltarune plus lizardman walked the grasslands. "Must be ale-ing you, am I right?"

Zaryusu grumbled with a sorry to the flower. "I did not expect Aldun's drinks to be so...intoxicating." He stumbled slightly as his immense hangover tried to win the fight with his waking mind. "Forgive me for my...habit."

Frisk helped him regain balance. "Hey, just take it slow. It's not like we should be in a hurry."

Aura chuckled slightly at the words. "Becareful what you say potato, it might come true." The sun started to set as if to insult their slow walking pace. "Judging by our speed and the sun's position, we should be at the village when the moon rises."

"You are a remarkable navigator for one so young, but with you three I'm not surprised at all." However, what Aura said intrigued his curiosity a little bit. "So is this village where the goblins worship you, also potato?" He stared at Frisk, who only shrugged with a smirk.

"It's an inside joke and yes, it is that village." The human smiled at the thought of what was once a broken encampment was now a village. "Oh, I wonder if they're doing well?"

"They're morons so of course they're going to fail." Flowey grumbled before Aura gave him a really hard slap. "Ow!"

"Don't be so depressing, it's almost sad to listen to you." Flowey was silent at the dark elf's words. "Also.." She whispered to where his ear would be. "I need to pay you back for ruining my chance with them at the inn." Her tone was meanacing and almost murderous. "I was so close and if you ruin it again.."

"Stop, I get the picture, pansy." He whispered with a jab as a scared drop of sweat was now running down his golden petals. "Trust me I didn't know you were about to ask them that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Frisk asked as they barged into some personal space. "Is it a joke, a secret?"

"We were just talking about my gift to you." Aura replied with an honest lie which made Frisk sweat a little bit. "Is something the matter?"

"N-No, nothing at all." The human retreated to the lizardman's side. "I need help, now!"

The lizardman stumbled back from the human's desperate plea. "With what?" He whispered while he eyed their surroundings, expecting an ambush or a deadly trap.

"I need to give Aura a present, but I don't know what to give her!" Zaryusu nearly fell over from the unexpected problem. "What do you think she would like!?"

His jaw was agape with shock and disbelief, why was that important!? "T-That seems very sudden, but why?" His curious eyes noticed the child's very small blush. "Ah, now I see why."

The child's blush intensified dramatically. "It's just a gift, but it needs to be perfect!" Despite the very loud whispering, Aura and Flowey did not hear it. "Because she means so much to me and I must show her that via gift exchange!"

Zaryusu chuckled at Frisk's small dilemma. "Take it from me, Frisk. If she truly does care then it does not matter what you give her." He almost stumbled over again, but Frisk helped. "My mate would not care what I would give her if our feelings were the same."

The human waved their arms around franticly. "It's just a gift!" Frisk then stopped and repeated the phrase twice before blushing. "Maybe I should give her that, so cute!"

The traveler let out a drop of awkward sweat form the child's erratic and strange behavior. "Whatever it is I'm sure that she would love it." He let out more drops as Frisk made the most widest grin that would put the chesshire cat to shame. "Um...Frisk."

"So cute...so cute..." Frisk repeated with a rather creepy smile as their imagination took over.

When the team made it to the village, the moon was out as Aura predicted. The wall was messed up and from the inside they could see the ogres and goblins, making outlines of squares and other pointy shapes.

They all stopped when the monsters saw their champion and then all hell broke loose. They all charged at the human and then an ogre swooped them up and into the air. Aura and Flowey watched and laughed as Frisk was being carried away by the praise of monsters.

Zaryusu, could only stare with jaw opened wide. "I knew they worshipped the human, but this is too much." The lizardman noticed a sleeping group of elves with their ears slashed at the tip. "Slaves? Spirits above I hope they are liberated and not enslaved."

"Trust me, they're okay as they are free." Evileye approched the lizardman with arms crossed. "The ogres and goblins are...surprisingly more pleasant than I give them credit for."

"You're Evileye, member of the legendary Blue roses." He knew exactly who she was, he wasn't totally oblivious to human culture and their history. "What are you doing here of all places?"

She sighed and pointed behind her head. A dozing Tia and Lakyus laid against the broken wall. "Trust me, if it weren't for my dense numbskull of a leader then I wouldn't had bothered coming to this useless village."

"Ah, so it is true that you're as cold hearted as many say." The vampire tensed to the lizardman's words. "Am I wrong?"

"Tch, only one person has the right to say that about me." She clenched her fist, but soon relaxed. "You are lucky that the human is here, otherwise you would be dead."

"So you do know more about them than most people. I take it that you fought them if that's the case?" He crossed his arms with a smile, he got her there. "There's no way of telling otherwise, I mean they look just like a regular human child."

"You're an observant one, but I wouldn't stand so close to them." She saw that the dark elf with the mark was coming towards them. "Beware for if they wanted to, we would all be dead by their hands."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He agreed, he saw first hand what they could do with such little effort. His eyes met the dark elf and he smiled. "So Aura, what gift are you planning to give to Frisk?

She blushed before she looked back. Flowey was trying to seprate the adoring monsters from Frisk. "It's a surprise for only them to know." Her eyes met Evileye's mask and smiled from the friendly sight. "Oh, hello again!" The masked vampire said nothing and just stared at the tatto on Aura's right eye. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing at all." The vampire assured as she now knew the omen's warning. Evileye looked at Frisk, who was aloft in the air by a frustrated Flowey. "Your group certainly is a lively and unpredictable bunch."

Aura chuckled at the understatement. "Is that such a bad thing? I think it's part of the charm." Her eyes drifted to the sleeping elven slaves. "They must have seen a lot, but at least they look at peace." Aura may not know of the slaves' personal history, but a break from pain is a good break. "So are they refugees or just staying the night?"

"The goblin leader states that they are welcomed to live here in peace under the protection of the champion." Evileye answered with uncertainty in her tone. "How your friend managed to make monsters turn a whole 180 is beyond me."

Aura smiled at the vampire, thinking her question easy to solve. "Because they bring hope and possibilities."

Zaryusu patted the dark elf on the back. "Indeed, but I wonder if the lizardmen tribes see this place as a threat or as a potential ally?" Aura looked down and knew that the lizardman with the giant fist loaths Frisk with a passion. "But, those thoughts are for tomorrow's problems! For now let us rest and be merry."

Aura glared at the lizardman. "Don't you dare get drunk again!" The traveler stumbled from the threat before Aura chuckled from the act. "Got you!"

Evileye tilted her head in confusion and then remembered that this conversation happening somewhere before. "So this is nostalga..." Without imagining she could see the other heroes that protected the world and they followed the elf and lizardman's talk. "Such a long time ago..."

Aura looked at Evileye and her muttering. "You say something?"

Evileye broke out of the nostalga amd shook her head. "No, I said nothing." Aura snickered at what was thought of as a joke. "What?" Aura just smiled which irritated the vampire. "I'm serious what is it!?"

Zaryusu chuckled. "Oh, to have friends and mingle."

"Shut up you sack of scales!" Evileye shouted, this continued on for awhile.

* * *

Frisk, Flowey, Aura, Evileye, Zaryusu, Gotun, and the other inhabitants sat around a lit bonfire. The soft cracking of the warm flame eased the tension of wonder with the ogres and goblins. The others that had been sleeping away from the fire where wrapped with skins of fur as blankets.

"It's been awhile, champion, since I sent Os'g to fight you." The goblin leader broke the ice of silence with something that Frisk did not like. "I did not tell you my name on that fateful day, it's Gotun."

Frisk slightly waved at the goblin with a small smile. "Hello, Gotun, how is life in the village?" Flowey made a snide remark of failure on the side, but was slapped by Aura...again.

He sighed as he fiddle with the burning logs. "It has been rather slow, but we are gaining pace. We made a deal with the human city and started progress with out structures!" The nearby sound of a collapsing building caused Frisk to giggle. "Like I said, Progress."

Frisk nodded at the delightful news. "I'm glad and that also explains why I saw a goblin there." There were a few mutters here and there that was basically saying how lucky Boris was to meet the champion. "So are your two races getting along?"

Gotun sighed, but nodded. "It has been slow switching the lifestyle of our...realationship." He then smiled at the benefits of not being eaten by ogres. "But it has been nothing except a godsend afterwards!"

Aura clapped at the rate of progression that was indirectly caused by Frisk. "I'm glad, but I have one question that's possibly the same as my lizardman friend." There was silence now except the cracking of fire sparks. "Are the other races friendly or hostile towards this place?" She was definitely concerned about this place due to the lack of actual defenses.

Gotun shook his head. "We were only concerned about the giant and the demon snake, so our info about the others are minor." He eyed the lizardman traveler with indifference. "For the lizardmen tribes we haven't had a word, no threat nor visit. It's mainly due to the distance to the swamplands."

Zaryusu nodded in relief, at least Zenberu wasn't ambitious enough to care about conquering yet. "It eases my mind to have no news rather than bad. But if you do meet my former tribe, tell my brother that I am okay and ask when can I come home?"

Gotun nodded with a smirk. "A friend of the champion is an ally to us, we will do what we can." He pinched his chin in deep thought about the other races. "Same goes for the Dryads, the secret bastards. Ever since the wise king vanished they dare not to show their faces." It wasn't that the goblin leader hate the race, but their immense importance. "I'm sure you know why I'm so infuriated about that, friend of the champion."

Zaryusu sighed and knew the reason for such frustration. "They are connected to the lands, much like the ancient elves of old." Aura looked at him strangely, didn't he say that all the elves were connected. "Unlike the elves, Dryads are the sworn protecters of an area's lifeforce. It is the same reason why they're so damn territorial about certain lands. If they are somehow gone, it means that the forests and swamps are ripe for the taking."

Gotun nodded, glad that the lizardman understood. "Exactly and that means the giant and the demon snake will have much more incentive to strike us without the dryad's interference." The goblin's eye twitched as he noticed something was amiss. "Where is Gob'gon, the ogre leader needs to be here!?"

"I think he went on another walk!" A goblin shouted.

"He's been doing that a lot lately, what do you think?" Another one asked an ogre.

"I dunno, maybe to...walk."

Gotun growled and clasped his hands together in Frisk's direction. "Please forgive his untimely rudeness! His duty is here and yet he wanders off like a buffon!" Frisk gave a thumbs up and while he did not know what it meant, but it must be good. "Oh thank you for your forgiveness!"

"I think I'm reaching my limit on how much praise I can take..." Frisk muttered while Flowey rolled his eyes.

"This is what happens when you are a ruler, nothing but foolish and blind adoration built out of fear." The human gasped at his preception of authority, was that really the case?

Flowey was slapped by Aura for his quiet answer. "What did I tell you!? Frisk, this is the first time they looked up to something. You're a role model, but they don't know how to communacate that feeling." Frisk smiled from Aura's advice and erased what Flowey had said about fear.

Frisk opened a small protal to their inventory and pulled out a red cloth. Originally it was a cute ribbon, but they undid the shape due to them not using it often. Quickly and deftly they tied it into a small bow tie, it was still somehow cute. With the bow tie in hand they were about to present it just as the ground suddenly started to shake.

They threw it back into the pocket space with a frown of frustration and disappointment. A giant ogre now sat next to Gotun with sweat adorn all over his orange skin. Everyone was silent at the sudden and loud arrival, even the elves woke up from it. "I'm sorry, just so scared while walking back."

Gotun laughed Gob'gon's supposed joke. "Of what, the wind or the trees?" Though the ogre said nothing more, his fear said more than anything. "Was it the giant or the demon snake?"

Everyone who knew the name was silent in anxiety. "N-No, but it was watching me...from the trees." His white eyes looked at the treetops and found that the feeling of fear was gone. "It left, but it was right there!?"

Flowey laughed at the ogre's false alarm. "So, it was a trick? Maybe a squirrel gave you the spooks!" His jab at the learning ogre made the others of his kind laugh at his cowardice.

"That was rude, Flowey." Aura muttered before she started to lightly pull on his golden petals. His face showed that it was truly painful nonetheless. "Now, apologize to the ogre."

"Gah, okay I'm sorry!" She let go of his petal and he started to rub it. "I just grew these back, jerk."

"Dumbleweed."

"Pansy!"

"Dick-Weed!"

"Loser!"

"Parasite!"

"Loveless coward!"

Aura gasped at his final insult and eveyone just remained silent. In their minds, it was best to just let this roll out. "You, I, Gah!" She couldn't make a comeback to the very personal jab to her own stupid insecurity. "That was a low blow!"

Zaryusu took out his Frost pain and got rid of the warm bonfire. "I think it's time to go to sleep before one of us loses a limb or anything else important." He was just refering to the two, but the night was getting too stressful for everyone involved.

"Yeah, that might be for the best." Frisk agreed before they tapped on Aura's shoulder. "Hey, want to make a tent?"

Aura smiled before remembering Flowey's little insult. "Maybe later, I'm going to...take a walk." Flowey left her shoulder, displeased that this drama lasted as long as it did. "Clear my head of this, issue."

As she was walking away, Frisk actually frowned with anger at Flowey. "You better fix this, until then...I don't know." They had seen Flowey turn bad to worst, but this was just too far.

"Aw come one, it was just one little fight!" Frisk stood up and walked away, a tent to build in their mind. "Hey get back here!" He growled, but he did nothing to stop them. How could he when what he had done was excite Aura's fears of rejection? He would admit that it was unforgivable, even if he was the one who said it. "Fuck my life."

Evileye looked at the little flower who messed everything up. "Wow, for a flower you're pretty rotten." She looked at the path Aura took, the elf was already gone. "I think you should fix this."

"Why do you care? I can tell that you don't, not really." Evileye frowned at the negative nature of this flower monster. "So why are you telling me advice that you yourself, do not believe in?"

The vampire was silent, why did she say something so absurd and corny. "Maybe it's beacuse that..." Now she remembered why, it was so stupid. "I was in your shoes before, figuratively I mean."

"Ah, so you had someone tell you this bleeding heart shit before?"

She nodded to his surprise. "Yeah and more than that, despite my protests." She facepalmed at the memory that was so long ago. "Such an idiotic notion, but one that saved me from myself." Flowey's eyes widened from her tone, it was truly genuine and almost...nostalgic.

"Fine, but only because Frisk is mad at me." Flowey burrowed under the ground and started to dig in the direction of Aura.

Zaryusu smiled at the vampire's gift of motivation to the crud flower. "Ah, so I was wrong then, my apologies." He yawned and started to walk where Frisk was headed. "You're not so cruel afterall."

Evileye stared at the lizardman. "You were not wrong in the first place, scale brain." She looked back to her team, still sleeping unlike the elves who woke up from the ogre's distress. "If it was not for that moran then things would have been very different." She strolled over to her team and laid next to Lakyus, who was snoring a storm. "Well, everything expect my hate for snoring!" She hissed as she placed a glove on Lakyus' mouth.

"Evileye, evil boss can not control her habit." Tia stated with a tired yawn and biggy eyes. "So please sto..p...fight..ing." Tia passed out from her lack of sleep.

Evileye grinned, if one thing she loved seeing them like this. "If only I had some berries." She loved the little things that she enjoyed such as drawing faces on her sleeping comrades with berry juice. "Such a shame." She closed her eyes, going into a daydream to pass the time.

* * *

Aura strolled through the forest of Tob and it's night time wonders. She frowned beacue it would be wonderful, if there wasn't a certain stray dog following her. "Lupis, I know you're here. Complete invisibility can not escape my eyes and ears." The werewolf maid left the forest brush as the spell faded away. "Why are you near the monster village? You have no reason to be there."

Lupis smiled cruelly at the elf that turned her back on the tomb. "Well I was task with watching over Carne village. As such I was just making sure this place of degenerates does not bother them."

Aura growled at the lycanthrope with the cruel expression. "Bullshit, you wouldn't care for them even if they cried out for help. All you care about is Ainz's approval."

Lupis bared her teeth at the elf. "That's lord Ainz to you!" She coughed as she knew the consequenses if she hurt Aura, the human proved it to Nabe. "Fine, if lord Ainz did not care then yes I would take delight in making that village suffer." She grinned as she gained an indea. "Speaking of lords, how's that degenerate of a human doing?"

"They are not such a foul term." The elf crossed her arms as she felt Flowey burrowing a few dozen meters away. "I care for them with all my heart and they earned that feeling." She did not know why she was telling the maid this, perhaps to vent her own insecurities? "So take that back before I make you." She pulled out her empty gun, hoping to frighten the maid away.

Lupis pouted before she retreated into the brush. "Are you sure their love is stonger than Ainz's?"

Aura scoffed without a reply, but then thought about it. "Do they love me? I don't know anymore." She never asked the question about that to the human and it might not be answered anytime soon. "I love them, truly I do and that's a fact." She now confessed to no one, perhaps that is for the best. "Even if they don't love me, I'll be by their side." She cried a single tear from the sad thought. She pocketed the gun just as the flower monster entered earshot

"Hey, Aura are you here!?" Flowey yelled through the thick brush. His head popped out of the ground with a straight face. His eyes met Aura's sad ones. "Damn, look I'm not good at saying sorry. So I won't, instead a little advice about reality."

Aura chuckled almost without emotion. "Has it ever been good advice with you?"

"Eh, take it for what it's worth." He rolled his eyes as he jumped out of the ground and onto her right shoulder. "While love and dreams are almost out of grasp, never give up." She looked at him with confused eyes. "Ughh, listen do you want to hear a tale? It's an old one about the humans and monsters in our...area." He rather not confuse her about the whole 'switching to another universe' thing. "I don't really like it at all, unlike Frisk."

Aura smiled at the flower's kind gesture. "Okay, but could you make it quick?"

He groaned at her request. "Trust me that I want it to be shortened, but you won't get the meaning then." She was silent as she sat down on the dirt.

Unknowing to them, the guardian of the spring was watching them from a distance. They where at the springs' perimeter and she was about to intervene/attack when she heard a chance to witness a tale. She had nothing better to do so she waited and listened in.

"The story begins at a time of peace between humans and monsters. It was such a long time, such a shame that they went to war with one another." He tried to hide his glee for bloodshed for this is how he will make it up to Aura for his insult. "It ended in a draw." He lied so not to make the story unbelievable with humans winning. "The humans had casted a barrier that required the power of six powerful souls. The monsters, lacking kinship and soul power started a civil war."

"But, what about the humans?"

"They built upon their cities and towns as they saw the destructive bloodthirst of the monsters." His vines made drawings of cities and the bloodshed the war had left. "The monsters were then conqered by a powerful and vengeful king. When he took the throne he made a deadly decree."

"He went to war with the human, but how could he with the barrier that seperated them?" Aura followed the tale for it was making a bit of sense.

"Simple since it required six souls to create the barrier, seven would tear it apart." He sighed, making up half-truths were not his thing. "As such he requested all humans and monsters with strong souls to be put to death."

"That's awful!" Aura frowned while the guardian nodded, such unneeded carnage. "I guess he suceed right?"

Flowey shoke his head. "The king had killed 7 human souls since no other monster were more poweful than he. The humans that he butchered were heroes and protecters of the land." Truth be told he never knew the others souls too well due to them dying way to quickly or them ignoring the flower. "His son, the prince, hated his father's way of death and despair. So at night he absorbed a soul he knew well just before the king would enact his plan." He bite his touge, did he just fabricate a human soul. Maybe he thought Alphy's artificial soul would count, no way were there seven children before Frisk.

"What happened to the prince afterwards?" Aura could sense the sadness in Flowey's voice. "Did he succeed at what he wanted?"

Flowey looked down, he personally hated this part of the false tale. "The prince gained a tremendous power and used it to get across the barrier. The humans, however, killed the prince soon afterwards due to the war." Aura and the guardian gasped, did the tale really end so grim?

"He only tired to help the humans, but was killed by them?"

"Indeed he was, but now there was not a human soul that would dare go beyond the barrier. Until, Frisk stumbled through like the moron they are." Aura smiled, perhaps Frisk killed the tyrannical king. "They traveled through the monster kingdom, making unlikely friends along the way. When they met the king the finale showdown had began!" Aura felt tense, but already knew the end, Right? "When the king was on his knees from well fought fight. He awaited the final blow that he deserved, but it never came."

"Did Frisk get ambushed or did the king escaped?"

Aura leaned in to hear then final end of the king. "Frisk forgave him." Aura was stunned by such a stupid act of mercy. "Frisk knew that violence brings violence, it only stops when it stops. The king asked the child, why? The human child answered with a bright smile, because no one should be locked in despair, now let's eat some pie." Flowey closed his eyes, that part was the truth because that what happened on the first run. "The moral of the story is, don't give up hope no matter how futile or pointless it is."

Aura smile with happiness at Frisk's tale, but then she thought about something. "What about you, what's your story?"

"Just a handsome flower who follows them, that's the truth." He lied, but the truth was just too complicated to explain to her. "However, don't underestimate me." He laughed with a maniacal cackle. "Or you will regret it!"

The guardian of the spring was astounded by the tale, even if the flower was rather questionable. "Perhaps, they can help the forest." She nodded to her own words and stretched out to the duo. "I need to seee this 'Frisk'."

"Okay, thanks Flowey. Now, let's go help Frisk with the tent!" Before the guardian's elongated and extended fingers could grabbed Aura, she was gone with high speeds.

"Gah!" The force of the run Aura made, launched some dirt into the Dryad's eyes. "I may have to ask the ogre for this human." She walked back to her spring while the pressence of that evil entity never left her. "Please come back tomorrow, this forest need it."

* * *

Gob'gon walked back to the spring with two elves on his shoulder. He frowned at the reason why the elves were on him, his new watchers. Now whenever he takes a walk they made sure to be with him. "Could you leave Gob'gon alone? I need this time to think."

The two elves were the red and yellowed haired ex-slaves. The yellow one is a druid while the other is a ranger, so escaping them is impossible for him. "Sorry, Gotun said so and we will make sure to follow it!" The red one cheered with renewed vigor.

The druid nodded, but with much less energy. "We must pull our weight, so no." Despite the denial of Gob'gon's isolation the druid smiled at the ogre. "We will give you steak if you comply."

"Are you taking about Akio's dish? She will hate you for that." The ranger frowned at the druid for mention such an act. "No one steals from a sister!"

The druid nodded with a drop of sweat. "That's not what I meant, Chi." The druid sighed and pet the ogre beneath them. "I was talking about requesting one from Gotun or Gaz, a treat for him."

"I'm not a pup." Gob'gon argued as the two females continued their talk. "I may be dumb, but I can fend for myself."

The ranger smirked at the ogre. "Of course you can, but sometimes you forget when the meetings are." She looked to the side with a sly smile. "Like last night~"

The ogre grumbled just before he felt a familiar presence as he saw the pretty spring. "Here's the thinking spot, just be nice to the lady."

The druid's eyes lit up from the beauty of the untouched nature. "So gorgeous and pure!" She had to be stopped by Chi due to her love for things like this. "But, it's so serene!?"

The ranger looked back and forth while holding the druid, seeing not a soul nor animal. "Where is this 'lady'? I don't see anyone, but us." Then she looked behind and saw the guardian on Gob'gon's lower spine. "Ahhh! Monster!" It was such a shame that they have not earned the right to carry weapons yet.

The guardian narrowed her eyes at Chi. "How rude!" With an extended shove of incredible force, the guardian lauched the two elves into the sky. They soon landed right into the spring's water, a grave for many a fool who dares tresspass. "I thought you would know good company?" She asked the stunned ogre as the spring's underwater roots started to wrap and bind the elves. "A manipulative fool as I thought."

"Let little elves go!" He threw a punch, but was stopped by a fast wall of vines and ivy. "What this!?" He tried to remove his huge fist from the plant life, but the vines keep finding new places to grip. "Arggh!"

"Don't waste your strength as the elves do breath. I am the sole reason why the troll and naga have not yet invaded this land." She started to crush the ogre's arm via the vines and ivy. "My silent control over the life of plants could even bring down a young hydra. So what hope do you have?" She then loosened the vines' grip just as the elves were assisted to the surface. "Lucky for you three I have a request and in exchange, I will give you back your lives."

"You know, I'm really starting to hate plants! No offence, Fibb." The bound ranger commentated while futilely trying to remove the wooden bindings.

"None taken, but it's mutual..." The druid muttered with a stotic face. "It's not my finest moments with plants."

"Shut up." The roots now gagged the two elves with a vice grip. "Now, Gob'gon what do you know of a human child named Frisk?"

The two elves made a sound of recognition while the ogre nodded. "They are the champion." The dryad was shocked, but she could care less at the moment. "What do you want with them?"

The guardian breathed out and tossed the elves out of the water. "We-I need their help."

"More like mental health." Chi snarked which caused Fib to elbow her in the gut. "Hey, she tried to drown us and now she wants help!?"

"She could just drown us again." That caused the ranger to shut up.

"At least one of you has some commen sense." The guardian stared at the ogre with eyes of green fire. "Please, the forest and the spring needs their help."

"Okay, we'll be back." The ogre simply agreed to the request as he removed his own plant bindings. He then walked over to the elves and picked them up.

"Wait you're agreeing to help her, but she nearly killed us!" Chi shouted at the ogre, but did not resist being picked up.

"But I didn't." The guardian stated the truth with a grin. "I'll see you around, with the human I hope."

"She must be a real party pooper.." Chi groaned while the ogre laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"She is a nice lady if you know her." Gob'gon then walked the path back to the village. "She is just lonely is all."

The guardian heard his remark about her and smiled, but only for a second. "Lonely? I suppose that perserving this land that I am bound to does brings bitterweetness to my wooden heart." It was a sad fate, but it was necessary as the laws of her race.

She then waited and waited while the feeling of the dreadful evil never left her. How long has it been since that thing was forced to sleep by the group of human heroes, 20...maybe 30? Seeing the sky and stars without any change brings a timeless illusion. It was madness, but maybe that evil will cease once and for all after this. She looked up at the tree that birthed the pink petals, her birth tree. To large to move and too important for the notion of such an action.

Then she felt the presence of a powerful entity, more so than her or even the evil that plagued her. She gazed at the one who trespassed on her land and knew that it was not the ogre or the human. It was a giant bug with a blue exoskeleton and eyes. A long sword of strapped on it's back and she knew that it could kill her if it really wanted to.

"So you are the Dryad that Lupis mentioned in her report." She did not feel threatened by the monster of an insect. "I am Cocytus, a floor guardian from the great tomb of Nazarick!" The powerful bug breathed out a breath of cold air, which harmed the spring to a small extent. "My lord wishes a beneficial alliance with your people, it would be rude to decline his gift."

"I'm afriad that I can not accept."

"And why not?" He marched closer, his size towering over hers.

"Not only is my race far apart, but we all think differently." Her eyes looked to the distance, the evil was growing faster now; is it agitated? "Except the evil that has plauged these wonderful lands."

"Would your kind pledge your services to my lord if I slay this 'evil'?"

She closed her eyes and thought of the choices, belive in the human's tale or in this lord that Cocytus serves. "Your lord, what would he do with our help?"

"He would bring out a new age, one where monsters will hold more ground than humans."

It was rather tempting, humans have deforested the land for years at a much faster rate than monsters. However the way he said it, rubbed her the wrong way. "Your lord sounds a lot like the monster king." She muttered and then stared directly at him dead in the eye. "Would your lord commit genicide to the humans?"

The bug warrior of ice thought about it. "Only if they provide resistance to his supreme rule."

She frowned and knew if she flat out refused that he would kill her. "I'll think about it..."

He nodded and back away into the brush, but the chill still remained. She was now taking a gamble of the forest's fate, if the human fails then she would have no choice but to accept complete obedience. She then felt more people, not powerful at all by her senses.

Out of the path tha Gob'gon usually takes was the human, the flower, and the elf. All of them were at peace with the sight of the spring, even the negative flower felt a bit of relief.

"This place is amazing!" The young elf yelled as the petels fell from the large tree. "It's almost like the sanctuary where I'm from." She seemed nostalgic as she sat on the ground with a smile.

Frisk looked around as Flowey tried to snap the elf out of it. "So where is the lady that Gob'gon mentioned?" The guardian was embarresed as the human child looked so...weak. Maybe it was their flat expression or the fact it was just a child, but she felt duped.

To make sure this child was the real deal she used a move similar to the one she pulled on the ogre. The vines and other sorts of plants culmintated into a fist from behind the child. She threw the fist, the force was enough to servely injure a troll for life. The child bended backwards and let the plant fist fly right by them without any significant harm.

"Oh, hi there!" They smiked as their eyes laid on the guadian's. That made the guardian a little more than peeved. The fist tried and tried again to land a blow onto the human, but every time they dodged the mighty blow with ease. "Are you testing out your combos?" She tried to trap the child with the roots in the ground as spikes. They dodged as expected and the guardian threw another punch while the child was in midair.

"Impossible!" The child did not only dodge the fist without losing any momentum, but they also landed onto the fist. Then they ran along the plant appendage all the way to the guardian, despite the spikes that tried to stop them. "How-!?"

The child jumped and fliped with their leg extended. "Would you..." The result was that their heel made a huge impact mark on the guardian's head, nearly shattering it. "Please listen to me!" The dryad's face met the dirt with no stamina remaining from the devastating blow.

"Okay..." The drayd then passed out, thankful that the child's tale wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, are you already done?" Aura asked while picking up some petals. "You would think that this would be a tougher fight?" She sniffed the petals, almost the same quality as in Nazarick. "Ah...almost like home." She tossed the petals onto the spring. "Almost."

Flowey went over to the passed out guardian of the spring. "That was just rude of them. They ask for help and what, they try to punch you in the face!"

"Didn't you do the same thing to Undyne? I remember after that she beat you so-"

"Frisk, try not to bring my past mistakes into this." He grumbled before he shivered. "This place is suprisingly cold."

Aura nodded as she touched the water, freezing. It reminded her of Cocytus' passive ability, was he here recently? She shrugged as maybe he just passed through the area or something else entirely. "I know how to fix this cold problem!" She took out the empty gun and aimed it at the spring's cold water. "One hot spring coming right up!"

Frisk was unsure of her idea as the gun started to charge. "Aura, I am not so certain that it will wo-" The energy launched from the empty gun caused the spring's water to jump up high into the air. "Ah, that's what up meant, fun-"

The water splashed down into the new hole and sent a wave of, more than hot water onto Flowey's face. "Ahhh!" He retreated into the ground from the wet pain. "What the fuuuck!"

Aura who was in front of the spring, passed out from being blasted in the face twice by liquidated heat. Her mouth was open with the pained smile of success.

Frisk was unaffected as they quickly equipped the frying pan and deflected the hot water. "Told you, but at least you have a smile!" They looked at the spring and poked it, now a perfect temperature for a bath. Frisk smelled themselves and reeled slightly from the surprising foul scent. They looked at Aura who was passed out then to the out of commission of those present. "A quick bath, please don't wake up."

Frisk got undressed and entered the spring, it felt truly nice to have water cling on your skin.

Five minutes into Frisk's bath, Aura woke up to see Frisk's clothes next to her face. Her face turned into the exact same color of a cherry and then she passed out again.

* * *

 **Okay this is the end of part 1 of the evil tree, mainly due to setting it up. I...did not expect it to be this congested and awkward to handle.**

 **I mean, Cocytus was out of the blue in my mind, but other than that it felt natural. I added the last scene as a joke and made a small sniker at the thought of Aura passing out from imagining Frisk...well you know. Can't blame the young for imagining that thing with their crush.**

 **Now to read and respond to the lovely reviews of the last chapter.**

 **Random reader: The armor in the cover art is more or less...symbolic? I guess that's the term for this story. I mean they already have the temmie armor and the heart locket. As for your other ideas they're uncertain, except for the omega maid (I kept butchering her name, so don't mind the title) I did not realize that she exists or her importance to Nazarick. So thank you for that as well as the possiblites that the wiki provides. Ps: thanks for the title of this chapter.**

 **Guest with no name #1: Will anyone become like Aura and defect? Maybe (Shalltear is a possibility), we will just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest with no name #2: No I did not release this on wattpad or Deviantart for several reasons. One: It is hard to deliver works across multiple medias like DA. Two: I had bad experiences writing works on DA due to the less support it has for written works. Three: This is the best when it comes to statistics like who read my works and so forth, unlike wattpad.**

 **Kingsman: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I was personally on what to do Lakyus' personality because she is rarely shown in the anime, only once I believe. The wiki describe her personalty as weird with the impression of being control by her sword. So I focused more on the weird and less on the sword because I just find that...out of my range of skill. Also this makes it eaiser for Evileye and Lakyus to but heads, Weird versus normal ya know?**

 **P.s: The polls were more or less a joke experiment. I wanted to see if reviews or polls were effective, turns out reveiws wins during the time of this posting. I will not do it again, sorry for the inconvenience of it.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this, Mysterious jester out!**


	39. Zy'tl Q'ae, Devourer of YGGDRASIL pt2

When Aura woke up for the second time she smelled something, remarkably sweet. It was like strawberries and maybe a hint of...peaches maybe? Then she felt the tight grip that wrapped around her chest. She opened her eyes and found Frisk, who was cuddling her from behind with a smile.

"So adorable." Frisk muttered in their sleep, which made the dark elf blush a deep red. "Bell flower..."

Aura frowned at her nickname, a little more than embarrassed. Her eyes laid on the hot spring that she had created and turned into the darkest shade of red. "Oh...right." She looked away from Frisk in shame, how dare she peep on her crush!? "Frisk was...taking a bath, right next to me." Frisk pulled her tighter into their embrace. "Um...!?" She was unsure weather or not to wake the human up from the cuddle or to let it continue. Then from behind a small hole opened up in the dirt and out came a very pissed off Flowey.

"Are you enjoying yourself!?" Flowey yelled with a face of red hot burns. "I hope you are, damn elf! God this is painful!"

Aura looked at the flower monster that had resurfaced. "Sorry, I did not expect the shot to be so powerful!" She yelled with a whisper, she did not want this moment ruined by him again. "Now can you leave us alone!?"

He growled as Frisk started to stir from sleep. "Oh sure, bath in pleasure while I'm suffering why don't you!? If my face didn't feel like melting off I would listen to you!"

"Can't you do that anyway?" Aura asked which pissed him off even more as his face did melt. "Oops."

"It was a figure of speech dumbass! If I had my powers back, I would toss you into the sun to show you how I feel!" His vines aggressively danced around the elf, trying to find ways of harming her without involving Frisk. "Gah!" He cried as his vines went limp and without magic. "If you were not so deeply in love with them, ohhhhh!" He was refering to the human, but Aura thought he meant her.

"So, could you let us be?" Flowey almost grumbled a yes just as the human woke up.

"Good morning Aura, you are such a deep sleeper." Aura almost cursed when she heard Frisk's voice. "Aw, are you stressed?" They kissed her on the cheek, which made her pass out again from shock. "Oh, nighty night."

"You really don't know how much power you have over her, do you?" He whispered with a deep frown.

"Did you say something, Flowey?" He shook his head as Frisk picked up the elf and soon set her down besides the tree with the pink petals. "Perfect..." They muttered and wished they gave her the bow tie, it would have made their day.

"So, should we wake up the lady?" He looked at the dryad who was still knocked down face first on the dirt. "Do plants in this world sleep or is she dead?"

Frisk walked over to the guardian and picked her up. The dryad's eyes were dim, but still flickered with green light. "She's okay, man why is everyone so tired tonight!"

Flowey looked up and found the night sky with stars shining down on the spring. "Huh, pain makes the time go by." He grumbled and winced at the burns that haven't faded yet. "So what bright ideas do you have, not pain related please."

Frisk giggled at the flower. "Just waiting, the sun's about to come up." The stars in the sky started to dim and lose luster every second that had passed. "The stars are much more pretty than the ones at home." The lack of man made pollution made the sky show a couple of dim nebulas if one looked close enough. "It makes you wish that you could just touch it."

"When I was a god I made shooting stars just to attack you!" Frisk then groaned at the flower's remark. "Okay, okay, granted I never seen a star before. The point stands that they should not be touched by mortal hands...or planets."

"Flowey..."

"Or other stars..."

"Flowey..."

"Or even my hyper goner, but man that was a beautiful run."

"Azzy..." That usually got his attention, but it didn't.

"Or a culmination of human souls, now that was just pure cathartic destruction! I think we got rid of the galaxy that time."

"Asriel!" Now the flower was silent by their loud voice. "Okay, you win!"

Instead of getting the reaction of shock, Flowey smiled. "Aww, did I make the child pout?"

"That's it!" Frisk walked over to the tree and sat next to Aura. "I'm taking a nap again, don't you dare wake me up!" Frisk cuddled up besides the elf and waited for sleep to take them. Frisk smiled with a drifting sly thought. "Maybe I could slid on the bow tie?" They shook away the thought, even if it would make thier day sweeter.

Aura retuned the cuddle with a tight hug, much like the one she recived. "Sweet potato you are so nice." Frisk blushed slightly from the elf's comment. "Mmm~" The tone was one of pure content and satifaction.

"Maybe she just likes potatoes?" Was Frisk's last thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the tomb of Nazarick's trone room, Cocytus, Demi-urge, and Albedo bowed before Ainz. "Have they complied with joining Nazarick?" Ainz asked the insectoid with an almost bored tone.

The warrior breathed out a chilling mist. "No my lord, there were some complications." The lord was silent, but memorized Cocytos' report with every word. "The Dryads are too disconnected as a society and it would take a long time to convince them all, even for you my lord."

Albedo deeply frowned at the doubt the bug had shared. "You dare think that this task is too much for our lord Ainz!?"

Demi-urge pushed up his glasses, his way of interrupting the two. "If I may so boldly interject, he is sadly right." Albedo glared at him for an answer. "Dryads have a unique skill to completely blend in with their surroundings. Even Aura would have a hard time finding them in normal circumstances. Therefore finding and convicing them would be a waste of resources." He sighed at the other fact not made clear, but also obvious. "Another thing is that when they see an undead or a devil such as myself, they would fight to the death without talking first."

Ainz nodded because he already knew that fact. It's why he sent Cocytus instead of Albedo or Demi-urge because if their more demonic appearances. "Is there anything else in your report, Cocytus?" He asked in a tired tone, the human wore him out more than he had first thought.

"There is an ancient evil in the forest and possibly the swamplands. If we slay it then all the Dryads will respect Nazarick's power as well as the supreme beings such as yourself!"

Ainz sighed at the warrior's battle hard mentality, it may get him killed one day. "I see and this 'evil' would normally be no problem for me, however." He stood up, but then became winded from his negative stamina backlash. "When I fought the human using perfect warrior, I lost more stamina then my body would normally allow as a magic caster." He sat back down on his throne with labored breath. "Until it recovers even the most simple of actions are a challenge, lesser cure wounds." His right skeletal hand spark with green magic and fizzled into uselessness. "As such my magic is unavailable for the time being."

Albedo growled and did not bother to hide it. "To think the human would bring you into such a shameful state! When I get my hands on them they wi-"

"Albedo, your anger is unnecessary!" Ainz shouted before flinching from the action. "If you do not control it than there will more problems." He had heard of her embarrassing loss to the warrior in linen and even worse that the king of roachs had been butchered and melted. "If you three did not notice, Nazarick must treat every enemy as the thing that could kill you from now on."

Demi-urge nodded to his reasoning, even though he has not yet fought a battle. "Of course my lord, but will your condition hamper the current plan?"

"N-No, it does not matter as long as we play the pieces right and play the part. The dryads would have been a nice addition, but they were optional in this phase." He waved them off with his signiture wave. "Now prepare..." He tried to hid the mistake of the quick motion that caused his hand to rattle. "It will soon begin."

"Yes my lord!" They all shouted with eagerness.

* * *

When the sun broke the dying night sky, Aura woke up a third time. The dim morning light pierced her eyes, causing her to groan in discomfort. "All that's missing from this place is curtains..." She noticed that Frisk was comforting her again and that her back was against the tree trunk. She looked at the sunrise, it was impossible to notice the ball of fire from near the water due to the high tree line. Aura smiled pecked Frisk on the forehead. "How thoughtful of you."

The guardian, who was knocked out for about half a day, woke up. The dryad noticed the changes to the spring and was not happy in the slightest. "You dare turn this into a hotspring!?" With a wave of her hand the tree's bark push them into the air.

Before both of them dive into the water of the hot spring head first, Flowey's vines wrapped around Frisk in midair.

"You know that's a very rude alarm clock, let's turn it off!" Flowey sent several pellets of white, blue, and orange after the guardian.

"Your words are as toxic as poison ivy!" The guardian summoned a wall of plant life, stopping all but the orange projectiles. "What!?" She was then bombarded by the small orange dots of pain. "I'll teach you to-!" She then felt a metalic weapon from the back her head. "That's not a dagger..." It was cylinder in shape with a hole in the middle, was it a bluff?

"Yeah, not let's calm down a minute before I blow both your heads off." She pointed her weapon at Flowey. "Especially you, dumbass!"

"What did I do!?"

Aura gestured to her soaking wet clothes and skin. "You know damn well! Why didn't you catch both of us!?"

Flowey gave a sly grin. "Well, you kind of smelt like shit."

"Don't make me shoot you!"

The guradian was stunned by their confusing dialogue, were they friends or enemies? The confusion was enough to make her remember the reason why she was face first in the dirt and felt ashamed. "My apologises to you three."

"Say what?" Aura asked as she lowered her gun. "You just made my clothes wet and it's not easy to dry them!" She pulled on the red dragon scale sleeves. "Fire and heat resistant and now it's going to take me an hour to dry!"

"Wow you sound pissed off, what bit your ass?" Flowey chuckled as he let loose his profanity, Frisk was asleep after all.

"Don't you dare test me!"

The dryad was even more confused just by their complicated realation. "I, requested for the human's help. I had heard of their tale from you two, but you left before I asked."

Aura gave a frustrated sigh and decided to just forget the annoyance of wet, heat resistant clothes. "Then I guess it's our fault for today." She extended her hand to the dryad in friendship. "Let's just forget what just happened okay? My name is Aura Bella Fiora."

"Bell flower..." Frisk mutteres which made the elf blush tremendously.

The dryad nodded and accepted the hand shake. "Agreed, but my name is of no importance to the matter at hand." She looked at the flower and frowned as she knew from just his form that he was not a plant, at least not a naturally born one. "Would the abomination please wake up the human?"

"I have a name jackass, It's Flowey the flower." His vines then shook Frisk with vigor. "Wake up, there is a special on nice-cream!"

Frisk clutched the vines and forced him to stop. "Where is it!?" When they had no reply, a deep frown was now on their face. "My weakness has been exploited yet again..."

Aura decided to not ask what a nice-cream is so as to not make Frisk even more depressed. "Frisk, this is the guardian of the spring. She wishes to ask for your help on a matter." Aura left out the part of the guardian giving the elf a bath.

"Oh, hi I'm Frisk and—Aura why are you wet?" Aura glared at the guardian who looked away from the problem. "Silly, clothes are not for bathing! Well except swimming wear and other things."

Aura let out a small crooked smile while glaring at the guardian, she was going to pay for this. "Frisk, focus."

The guardian walked past the irritated Aura and kneeled before Frisk. "Human, I have heard of your legendary exploit in search of peace and because of that the forest requires your help." The dryad tried to ignore the human's happy-go-lucky face. "I know that you are strong and that I can not force you to help, but if you-"

"Okay, what does the forest need help with?" The dryad reeled back slightly from the child's quick answer. "A cursed goblet, an army of stone, maybe a guardian of life gone rouge?"

"You don't even know what the forest need help with, including the danger!" She was serious, more so than she has ever been since her birth tree created her. "Why are you all so carefree about this!?"

"To be honest with you, it's just how they work." Flowey states with Aura agreeing with a nod.

"It may look annoying at first, but it really...grows on you." Aura cracked a grin, just now noticing the pun. "Hehe."

Frisk also snickered at the pun. "Well, puns are the root of all laughter." Flowey groaned while Aura laughed at the pun storm incoming.

"That sounded more bark than bite!" Aura grinned as did Frisk.

"That pun, I had been foliage again."

"Oh, brush it off!"

"That's where I draw the Tree-line!"

"Hahahahaha!" They both laughed at the 'good' puns.

The dryad was even more confused by this relation's dynamic. They both seem to be allies, but the feeling that emanated from the two felt...warm in the unconventional sense. It was like they rekindled the beauty of this spring tenfold, or perhaps that was just her imagination. Then she found out what it was, she had seen this behavior before in fleshlings. For her it made sense that these two found a loving bond with each other. "If you two would stop courting each other for a minute, would you hear the forest's plight?"

Aura blushed hard while the human was extremely confused. "What's courting, is it a type of a royal procession?"

Aura face palmed with a face of red so vivid, you would think it would be her natural skin color. "Holy shit Frisk, what the fuuuuuck...!?" She cursed just after she went into a ball to vent out the flustering emotions coursing through her entire being.

Flowey meanwhile was bawling his eyes out in laughter. "Hahahaha, that's a nice look for you pansy!"

Frisk was still confused and figured it with a snap of their fingers. "So you have stage fright!"

Flowey gave up speaking words for laughter due to the sheer obliviousness that is Frisk. Aura however, did not want to explain to Frisk was the plant monster meant by 'courting'. Instead she pretended to faint from suspected stage fright and hoped that the monster did not utter out more terms of mature romance.

"Did I say say something that offended the elf? It's only naturally that you two would be in lo-!?" She then felt a disturbing presence from behind and switched her priorities and finally tell the human what the evil was. "Nevermind, we are running out of time for it is awakening!"

The guardian thought that the evil was stirring from it's eternal slumber. However it was actually Aura using her breath composition to make the dryad stop talking with fear. "Who is awakening?" Frisk asked while Flowey was still laughing his nonexistant ass off.

"An ancient spirit so tanted and vicious that it almost devoured the earth we stand on." She turned to look at her birth tree and hoped guarding this place was not all for nothing. "While I was not blessed with the name of such evil, I know the history and that it's squirming under the earth."

"So is this thing a worm or something else typical." Flowey asked, bored already from the drama with a predictable climax.

"If you saw it you would be flattened and erased from this world!" She roared, but calmed down as to not chase away the forest's last hope. "It fell from the sky in a time long before this spring or even fleshlings like you." A strong wind blew through the spring, causing a lot of petals to fall from the tree. "When it arrived the evil was dormant and from it's tanited body the area known as the swamplands was slowey born...or killed in my mind."

"So it's that old, not a lot of monsters can live that long." Aura commentated as they got up from their 'faint'. to her the combined life span of Mare, Demi-urge, and her own would be far too short for that length of time.

"Exactly, this evil was one of many factors that killed the majority of your race, dark elf, if what I learned is true."

Aura's eyes seemingly became interested at the fact and that is when the dryad took note of that detail. "So, I guess there's not many dark elves right?"

"C-Correct, only a few left their native home to wander the world. One of them might have been your ancesters." Aura mentally scoffed at the Dryad's theory and stutter. "A-Anyway, the evil had awakened once and was stopped by a group of powerful humans and monsters wearing medals of dark silver."

"Adamantite..." Frisk nodded and wondered if the Blue Roses and some others managed to banish the evil. "They're so cool..."

Aura had a hint of jealously in her eyes. "I could do that by myself if I wanted to." Of course she wanted to so that Frisk could see how cool she was. "So when is this evil going to take a break from it's nap!?"

The dryad flinched from the elf's demand. "T-The evil is giagantic as it's aura is vile, you will see it when it awakens."

"That is the most vaugest sh-crap I have ever heard!" Flowey deadpanned as he refran from cussing in front of Frisk.

"Oh come on guys it's an adventure, let's find the final boss!" Frisk swiftly picked up Aura in a piggy back style while Flowey latched onto their right leg. "One...two."

A blushing Aura was anxious about the way the human was carrying her. "Um, Frisk?"

"Too late." Flowey muttered as Frisk made the largest grin possible.

"Adventure time!" Frisk dashed off and left a trail of hot footprints in their wake.

The guardian would be pissed off for the mess, but if the three manage to subdue or even kill the monster then she could be at peace. "May the earth guide you." It was a simple prayer, but it was all that she could give. After the prayer she could feel the earth shake and hear the trees moaning, it was coming today.

* * *

After about five minutes of insane running, Flowey had enough. "Stop running, you're making Aura sick!" At least he had a way to stop them now with the Aura card. Frisk slowed down to an actual human pace and set the elf down against a tree.

"I think you're right, she's a bit red and green in the face." Frisk felt Aura's right cheek which became warmer to their touch. "I think you have a fever, hold on I think I have something-"

Frisk's portal opening was stopped by Aura. "It's nothing, just plain old motion sickness." Her eyes crossed slightly now that the vertigo was catching up to them. "Okay, a little more than just motion."

"But, what about the fevor?"

She grit her teeth, it was the blush that was gained from the dryad's yammering mouth. "It was from the hot spring! I just got dumped into it on accident just a little while ago."

"That does explain why you're so damp, but it doesn't-!" Frisk could feel the evil that was mentioned because it's soul was now powerful enough to notice. "That is huge! Either that or my eyes got damaged." Frisk rubbed their eyes and saw the thing's soul inside the ground. It was barley noticeable because it was stretched across the entire forest!

"Well, there's soul number one on my dinner plate." Flowey muttered which earned him a glare from Frisk. "What!?"

They were silent for a moment. "If the evil is beyond redemption then you can eat it."

"That thing committed genocide to Aura's race!" Flowey argued, trying to find his fix for souls.

"It was one of many reasons why they all died and besides..." They wanted to shout out that Chara was redeemable, but Flowey forgot the sibling entirely. "You commited genocide once."

Flowey wanted to retort about kettle calling out black, but that might ruin the relationship between them and Aura. "Okay...point taken."

Aura rollled her eyes at the two and was not surprised at the flower's cruelty. "Well then, ready to fight this thing?" From what she heard it was impossible to reason with.

"Hey what did I just—wahh!?" Frisk started to argue, but the ground splitting apart interrupted them. The trees and other plant life wiggled as the evil started to rise up to devour the world once and for all. The induced earthquake created by the world's most heaviest sleeper caused the two childern to fly in the air for about five seconds. Flowey watched from the ground as his vines kept him from becoming a juggler's ball, or whatever a juggler juggles.

He only had one vine that could resuce either child from meeting the ground again. "Eh. It builds character." He watched as they slammed the shaking ground with powerful force. Aura looked uninjured as did Frisk with the heart locket on their person. "Also that's what you two get for having a pun war, I hate thoose!"

"Sorry Flowey./Dick-weed!" They both shouted as the evil was now free to create destruction.

* * *

At the goblin village, Evileye and Lakyus were packing their things. "So what was your warning about anyways?" The cleric asked as she looked around for the ninja that ditched them. "Also where the hell is Tia!?"

Evileye gazed around the village, a tiny bit glad that Frisk made these monsters docile. "I hate repeating myself, especially to you or Gagaran." She frowned as she couldn't sense the ninja that actually helped a lot. "I think the red haired elf started to chase her. Something about 'teaching-no-jutsu'?"

Lakyus giggled at the ninja's little problem regarding the elven ranger. "I think her name was Chi, sounds exotic right?"

"Trust me no name is worse than a troll name, or a slime one." They both shivered from a rather disturbing memory. "I'm pretty sure Tina developed a phobia after that."

"If I went through that, then I might have it as well." She then had a devious smile and looked around the village. "Do you see any dark purple liquid or grapes?"

"Lakyus no..." The vampire deadpanned at Lakyus's motive.

"Aw, but come on, Tina never even showed up!"

"Because she was tending to Gagaran."

"You're talking about Gagaran, she could resist a wound from giant long enough to go on her daily errands!" Evileye opened her mouth to talk then closed it. "Exactly and when we get back home, that behemoth is most likely carrying the head of a giant monster while bathing in booze and men!"

The vampire was slightly mortifed by that image, leave it to the cleric to momentarily scar her. "Point taken, but at the time she could barely move!"

"What are you two arguing about!?" Tia approched them, out of breath and it looked like part of her attire was missing.

"The hell happened to you? Did a bear sneak up on you?" The cleric asked with a sly grin.

"I..." The ninja looked away as if checking for a demon. "Was ambushed and chased by that accursed ranger, damn how much stamina did she have anyway!?"

"Aw, you have an admirer!"

Tia glared at the cleric and pulled out a kunai. "Evil boss, I don't care if you're joking or not so run..."

"Eh...!?"

Lakyus was patted on the shoulder by the vampire. "Yeah, I would listen to her." The cleric ducked from a thrown kunai and procceded to run from Tia. "So round two begins with them, shame Tina isn't here to tag team." She looked at the forest that surrounded the village. "God this place is full of nostalgia!"

"Really now?" Zaryusu approched her with a smile. "So what brought you here before?"

She thought about it the memories, they were not peaceful memories "I assume you heard of the thirteen heroes?" If this lizardman was crazy enough to stay with the human, then maybe he could be trusted.

"It's impossible to not know them, even my brother knows about them even if he's not much of a reader." Evileye took of her mask and he saw the red eyes. "Heh, quite an interesting eye color."

She nodded to what he assumed about her. "Yes they are, but..." She focused on him with a smile that was almost unnoticeable. "What's more interesting is the hidden legend about this forest."

"Really now?" He crossed his arms and looked around the forest, it was really quiet for a village. "More so than the wise king?"

"..." She was silent as she thought about it. "Indeed it's about how the thirteen heroes banished a tr—!?" The earth started to shake and slowly crack open like an egg.

"Evileye what is happening!?" Zaryusu shouted over the cracking of the earth, the falling trees, and the panic of the monsters.

"Absoulute hell." She answered as she saw the immense evil that was awakened. "We might be screwed."

* * *

Deltarune stared up at the size of such a creature. To Frisk it was about half the size of Hotlands' core while Aura thought it was twice the size of Gargantua. Even so a normal person would piss thier paints at seeing a giant evil tree with an actual mouth.

"Huh, this tree reminds me of something." Flowey wondered with a calm expression as he knew this thing wasn't really that much of a threat when comparing to his omega form. "What a minute, this guy is stealing my looks!"

"But, you're a flower and he's a tree." Aura was confused by his rage due to never seeing his true omega form.

"Ohhhhhh!" He wanted to grow into his imperfect form, but it wouldn't be worth it.

Frisk stood up from being ragdolled around the broken forest. "So you are the ancient evil that plagues this forest!?" The tree stopped doing what it was doing and glared at Frisk with it's two eyes of red. "Could you stop being evil, Please!?"

Aura faced palmed at Frisk's friendliness. "Frisk, he won't stop because you asked him to."

"But it worked with the dragon."

Aura groaned, it was hard to argue against that. "Because at least they can actual-Frisk watch out!"

The tree decided the child to be it's next meal and used one of his giant tree branches as a spear. So it was strange when it didn't feel flesh nor blood against it's wooden skin. Then the tree branch exploded outwards to the side with a column of smoke. The tree roared and pulled back it's appendage, it was gone besides a large spiky stump.

"I said!" Frisk clapped their hands and got rid of the smoke cloud. They now had their brave glove and frying pan equipped. "Stop this act of violence!" Aura stepped back, Frisk's got this tree monster and it sounded like it was personal now.

 **(Music starts: Rules of nature, Metal gear revengence OST.)**

The tree roared as it now saw Frisk as the number one threat to his feast. It focused it's energy into it's broken branch and it grew back to normal size. It tried to impale the human again, perhaps it had only missed the child. It felt something this time as the brach passed by the human's position...but it wasn't what it expected.

Frisk was now running along it's branch, dodging the twigs along the way. The twigs started to bend and extend, trying to impale the running human. Frisk's perception of time slowed down, they imagined the twigs as blue spears. Their movements were a blur as they manipulated the pan to block every attack effortlessly, they were in the zone.

"Frisk behind you!" Aura yelled, but Frisk knew the twigs from behind. While the pan was blocking the attacks in fromt, Frisk was smashing the twigs from behind with the tough glove. "Damn..." They weren't as fast when they fought shalltear, but that was different. Still, Aura smiled at the level of speed and agility that Frisk was showing. "No wonder I got motion sickness."

"Almost there." They were close to the main body and it hasn't been ten seconds yet. A imaginative spear flew by their head, but did not change directions. They heard Aura firing the empty gun at the 'spears' that gave up on Frisk. "Ready..." They jumped from the branch with their fist reeled back for a blow to the main body. "Set..." It was too late for the twigs to make it and stop the blow. "G-!?"

 **(Music stops)**

 **"Argggggh!"** The tree monster roared as it used every branch to target Aura. Frisk's fist connected, but the distracting threat to Aura and Flowey made the blow weaker than intended. As such the monster wacked the child onto the dirt ground with the branch they had been riding on.

While falling to the ground they saw the mutltitude of branches made point with Aura's position. The result tore up the land and trees by large chunks and created a storm of dust.

When the smoke clouds from the multitude of blows vanished, only Frisk was there among the carnage. "Aura, Flowey!?" All around them was pure destruction and fissures created from the branches, but not a sign of life. There was silence in the air as the tree monster raised his branches into the air with the intent to kill. "No...n. **..o. Nooooo!"** The tree monster swing all his branches downwards with all it's might.

 **(Music begins: mephilis, Sonic 06)**

The double took control of Frisk and instantly knew who caused them pain, the who was trying to crush them right now. **"Sorry, but I havn't passed the sequel yet!"** They roared as they forced the branches back with a power punch. **"Then again I do perfer to be born bloody than be killed by a dark soul."** The power of the punch was strong enough to shatter the branches into nothingness, leaving only tiny stumps for the monster. They found that under the ground were the two souls that Frisk cared so much about. **"Moran, worrying over nothing. How dumb is my other half?"**

The double and the tree monster locked eyes, which somehow calmed the monster. **"You are like me aren't you?"** It did not speak, rather it was transmitted by it's emotion.

The double smiled at the tree, but for the wrong reasons. **"So you can talk, more or less! I thought when I turn you into Pinocchio all that I would hear from your screaming would be 'garagag!'**

The tree growled at the mockery, but ignored it. **"You crave for destruction as much as I, Zy'tl Q'ae!"** The double snikered at the name and it turned into laughter. **"You find my name a joke!?"**

The double calmed down and kicked the ground, removing the large rubble that covered an unconsious Aura and Flowey. **"I don't know, but what I do know is someone's crafting love in heaven except it's not for you!"** The monster screamed at the double's insolent mockery of his power. **"Did I strike a nerve, poor little bud-ddy!"**

 **"That's it, you will be devorered like the rest!"** Zy'tl grew his branchs back with all of his remaining energy.

 **"Aw, now there's the diffrence between you and I."** Before the tree launched the attack, the human disappeared and reappeared on his forehead...foretrunk? **"When you are finished it's off to bed, but for me."** They poked the side of their head like someone would a gun. **"I will make sure no one survives, including myself!"** Then the double gave the most insane smile that would make gods fear right before they pulled out their real knife. **"Hahahahahahahhahahah!"**

That hellish laugh made the creature wish he was born as something else so that the laugh of death never met his psyche. **"N-no, please I'll stop devoring the world ple—!"** One quick slash of the knife and then tree now knew what a vivisection patient felt before departing the world of the living in two separate pieces.

 **"What did I just say, everyone dies!"** They glared at the sky from the left half of the corpse. **"You..."** Then to the village of monsters and Crane village. **"Your deaths would be memorable."** Then they spinned their knife on the finger. **"Then again, it does not matter in the end. Everything will be a field of flames, with or without me."** They looked at the two knocked out friends of Frisk with a growl, they will die sooner or later.

Then everything went black as Frisk took back control of the body.

* * *

Meanwhile in a random temple that belonged to the Slane Theocracy was a lone woman with a scrying orb. There was absolute silence in the room she was in, but it was more quiet than it usually would be. Her large black wizard hat fell to the floor and the orb almost suffered the same fate. What she saw in the Forest Of Tob far surpassed what the chruch had foretold to be a powerful evil. At first she thought it was the tree monster that devastated a major part of the forest, but no it was far, far worse than that.

A child had sliced the monster apart and the tree looked absolutely terrified while it was cleaved in half. Then the child stared directly at her, their eyes even locked for a second. **"You..."** One word was all it took to ensure that she would had nightmares for her entire life, or at least it felt like it.

"T-T-This n-n-needs...O-o-oh G-god." She stopped as her speech was beyond startled and her hands were shaking without her control. Whoever, whatever this monster was needs to be taken down, even if the higher ups say otherwise.

That monster is a threat to all humanity, not just the Theocracy. She prayed, but found no solace as her fear and dread now outweighed her faith to the gods.

* * *

 **Hello part 2 is here and it was anticlimactic somewhat. But, If the double manage to toy with Shalltear than what hope did the tree have? So I hope I made this chapter pleasant to read. I always have this doubt when I post a chapter that it will be the one that will ruin the story, but I guess that's common to have right?**

 **Anyway onto the lovely reveiwers!**

 **Sallyelley7: An intersting question, but I assume you mean Undyne's undying mode. Base Undyne wouldn't be able to harm Cocytus anymore than Zaryusu in the original story. So keeping that in mind it does bring some interesting things to note like I did confirm that undertale Attack and Defense stats also go and . Things to note that Undyne is buffer than Cocytus and you should know that her hp gives a huge advantage. Also she could actually handle cold well enough to just wear a one-piece swimsuit. Cocytus has better equiment like his exo-skeletal armor and his world item. Other than that I just don't know who would win, fun topic though to think about.**

 **A review and a review cont: You are not harsh, what you said was truthful. If anything thank you for the compliment on the crossover's quality. I also had those things you mentioned in advance, such as Aldon, Xaver, and Vulner Skit as potential plot threads or future bonds with the main cast. Such as Aldon losing to Zaryusu in trivia, Xaver terrified of Flowey, and Vulner possibly being a friend to Arche.**


	40. Confessions of the heart and mind

When Aura regained conciousness again she heard the sound of branches rustling. She opened her eyes and found the dryad around her two unconscious friends. She stood up and stretched from being forcefully knocked out by the tree's massive attack, though it did only little harm to her.

"So you are the first to awaken after the evil had been slain." The guardian's voice was more emotional and soothing than the last time. "Now we are free from the plaguing burden and for that we thank you."

"We?" Aura asked as she sat next to the guardian and friends. "I suppose you mean the other dryads?"

"Not just them, if others had known then they too would be in your debt." Aura rolled her eyes at that proclamation, Ainz could have definitely could use the undying loyalty to his advantage. "As such you are welcome to stay in the spring as much as you three want, lady Aura"

Aura chuckled at the titled. "Where did the lady come from? Aura is just fine, no need to treat us more than the others."

The guardian was silent and then she nodded. "Of course, but I have a question." The petals fell from the tree and landed into the spring's water. "Do you know who your parents are?"

Aura quickly frowned, but knew that the guardian did not know the circumstances. "No." She lied, but if the guardian meant dark elf parents then she had to keep the illusion. "I know my brother though, but I have not seen him in such a long time."

"I see, quite a shame."

"Why do you say that?" A few hours ago the guardian couldn't care less about her.

The guardain looked away from the elf. "I can't tell you why for it is not my right to tell you your destiny."

"My destiny?"

The creature of wood sighed. "Enough of that for now. On another topic is that I'm surprised that someone like you is mating a hu-!" The empty gun's barrel was now touching the guardian's hip. "Is it forbbiden in your culture to mention such a common thing in life?"

"No..." She placed the gun back inside her uniform, which was still soaking. "I'm afraid of Frisk finding out and losing my bond with them." She stared at Frisk's sleeping face and blushed. "I care so much for them that the thought of losing them, breaks me inside."

"Such an irrational fear if it is impossible." Aura glared at the guardian, why does everyone keep saying that!? "I can tell that the human loves you far more than anything else in the world. You mortals of flesh are so predictable after all."

Aura cluched her heart and wanted to believe that. "But, I can't..."

"I could knock them out if you like."

"What!?"

The guardian saw the elf's confused eyes. "Wake them up and confess, if it goes wrong then I'll use some sleeping powder."

Aura bit her lip and wanted to agree with it, but it seems wrong. "No, I could do it myself." She had a plan in her head and hoped to anything that it will work. She tapped Frisk's cheek, stirring them from slumber. "Frisk, I have something to show you."

"Mmm?" Frisk was half-asleep and had only bits and pieces on what happened with the tree. The last thing they felt was pain, a deep writhing emotion of loss and sorrow.

Aura blushed into a cherry skin and felt her heart quickly beating without rest. "My gift, remember?" Frisk absently nodded to the sound of her voice. "Okay here it is." She only wanted to kiss them for a second, but when their lips connected it was...something else.

"Mmph!?" Frisk was the equal skin color as Aura when she surprise kissed them. "Mmm..." The shock turned into content and bliss between the two childern.

Aura did not expect them to be...so sweet. The kiss soon turned into a cuddle with their lips still connected. She broke the kiss before things got out of hand, much to Frisk's tired dismay. "Frisk...I love you, with all my heart." To her sadness, the shock and happyness in Frisk's heart caused them to pass out. "Of course, what did I expect?" Then she noticed something in Frisk's hand, a red bowtie.

"Gift...day." Apparently Frisk's unconscious state of mind made them pull out the object during the kiss.

Aura smiled at Frisk talking in their sleep. "So, this is for me?" While being remained in the cuddle she tied the bow tie around the collar of her uniform. "I love it!" She whispered just before she hugged a blushing Frisk tighter than a cobra.

"See now was that so bad?" The guardian asked, almost unamused by the act.

"No...no it was it actually sweet, like a berry." Aura kissed Frisk on the cheek and looked at the sleeping flower. The plant monster twitched and turned it's head away from the two love birds. "I can tell you're awake weed."

"Hehehe..." Flowey turned his head back with a sly grin on his face. "Frisk and Aura sitting on a tree, F-u-c-kagggh!?"

Aura had kicked him in the face with the fury of the sun. "I would appreciate it if you don't ruin the moment asshole!"

"Augggh..." Flowey had drool coming out of his mouth, clearly knocked out from the kick.

"You fleashlings are...very werid." The guardian muttered as the event unfolded. "Is this really how they act outside of the spring?"

"Not, just assholes..." Aura corrected while goaring at the drooling flower.

"I see..."

* * *

In the monster village, Evileye was extremely terrified of what had just happened. The tree monster with the power of one of the evil deities. One of the very few monsters that she and her twelve companions had to fight with tooth and nail, suddenly died from one fatal blow.

She could not see the fight, but knew the winner and it was not the tree of evil. "Not possible, one strike!?" Was it the child, but that was impossible right!?

"Yeah, strange it took longer with the vampire." The lizardman commentated which caused the vampire to give a rather confused stare. "Ah, then you have not heard what happened in my village a short while ago. A large army of undead, controlled by a being known as Ainz. The human arrived at the end of the first skirmish to finsihed off their commander, an elder lich now that I think about it."

"Wait, they killed an elder lich!?"

Zaryusu nodded at Evileye's shock, it was understandable. "Rather humiliating as well for the undead. Then after some time of waiting on the rotton battlefield, a powerful vampire showed up." She flinched at the mention of her kind. "They showed their real power, or a sliver of it. They played with the vampire and won in the end."

"Wait, no details!?"

"They emitted an aura that caused my mind to limit most of it's functions. I only knew the end because the vampire was down and the human was standing." He only knew key moments that his mind allowed. "I think it was for the better of me."

"So, does this dead vampire have a name?" She needed to know so no necromancer has any bright ideas.

"Oh, she's still alive to this day."

"What!?"

Zaryusu shrugged to the shocked tone of Evileye. "Aura convinced the human to spare her. While I do not think it was a wise idea, the vampire has not shown up again."

Evileye bit her tounge, of course of all things to spare a vampire with no humanity. "You did not answer my question!"

The lizardman raised his hands up to calm her anger. "Look I've forgotten her name, but I'm sure Aura could tell you."

"You mean the dark elf?" He nodded to her assumption. "Fine, guess I'll have to stay a little while longer here." She looked around the ripped apart village, the tree's presence really shook the monsters up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tomb of Nazarick's first floor, Shalltear was curled up into a ball on her lavish bed. It was her way of dealing with the terrors that have been more frequent than ever before since the invasion. It has accelerated enough in intensity that she could feel the nightmares against her skin, such as now.

It was melted white flesh that as Sally Terrence, had recognized as amalgamate bio-matter. She felt the flesh crawl on her being as her fear and regret raised to a new height. _"Help us!/You killed my sister!/Come join the fun!"_ The flesh seemed to scream with the united voice of all that it was composed of.

Shalltear shook the melted flesh off with ragged breath, her room was cold...too cold. Her red eyes behind the fix mask saw a most depressing sight. A bird amalgamate was pressed and melted against her door, she knew why it was sad. _"Where's...my...snowy?"_ It had no rage, only sadness as the room got even colder than before.

"You're not real!" She scream as she looked away to the dresser's mirror. What she saw in the mirror caused her to smash it _,_ he was best kept forgotten. "Not real, not real." With labored breath she meditated against the dresser's wooden surface. The voices and the yelling went away, a waking nightmare now over.

Her door was opened by Yuri Alpha, who heard the screams. "Are you in distress, lady Shalltear?" They were positioned to keep watch on the vampire after she came back. "Do you require a drin-"

"No, I'm fine!" She yelled as she saw the robot mirage right behind the dullahan. "Just, give me time to think."

 _"No rest for the wicked darling!/_ Of course lady Shalltear." The two voices answered back, upsetting the vampire and her sanity. The door closed and gave her some respite that she did not have for long.

"Perhaps Brain can help me with this." It was a foolish endeavor, asking a human who knows nothing about her pain and trama. She did not tell him about it however, so it was worth a shot. "Just a visit, nothing more. Maybe he is still in that human town, if not I'll teleport again to his camp." She looked back at the door and then at her white fox mask. She opened her dresser door, even if it was for just a day her fellow guardians should know of her short departure. She took out a parchment and quill before writing her letter, she stopped to think. "Demi-urge would not like the meaning, but hopefully lord Ainz would understand."

After she finished writing she packed her things, much like last time. If she were punish she could always bring up that her solitute was interrupted to aid her lord. She then muttered her spell and vansihed from her room in blue light.

Yuri heard the spell from behind the door and barged into the room. She saw the letter over the broken glass of the mirror. She picked it up and read it rather quickly. She folded it neatly and then fiddled with her glasses. "Oh lady Shalltear, please do not end up like Aura...for all our sakes." Just this once she will keep quiet about this, doubt of the vampire is the last thing Nazarick needs right now. So she hid the note in her uniform and stood outisde the guardian's door.

* * *

Shalltear was now outisde the gates of the corrupted city, how Brain was attached to this place was beyond her. She entered the city, ignored by the guards who thought nothing of her due to the poor quality leather she wore. "Not even a glance, not so if I had my...erm." Now she felt embarresed by her past mannerisms, how unladylike of her to stuff her assets. "If Brain knew he would mock me." She looked around the streets which was full of greedy adventurers and drunks, all rats in her eyes. "Why can't they be like him, actually having some decency for those around them."

"Hey, it's shorty!" She looked back with a glare and found the goblin, Boris. "So, Niw and Sut treated you well I hope!?"

She huffed a little, slightly surprised that he saw through her mask. "Yeah, but the one with the leather is a little..."

"Ah, he was just sleep deprived so don't blame him. If Gaz was with us though, he would have been kicked to the next town over!" He proclimed with a humorous punting motion.

Shalltear looked around, not one guy with blue hair in sight. "Do you know where Brain is?"

Boris nodded and pointed to a random tavern just around the corner. "Yeah, he's right inside the Golden Yak. I think he's waiting for someone, maybe that Gazef guy?"

"Brain said he was the greatest human warrior and wants to surpass him."

"Ah, that makes sense then. A bit ambitious for someone of his personality, but I don't blame him." Boris laughed slightly, but the crowd around the, was starting to grow. "Ah it seems my, unique image has drawn some unwanted attention."

"Trust me, you're not that strange."

"Ah, I don't doubt you Shorty-"

"It's...it's Sally." Hearing him call her that was starting to annoy her to no end. "Only one person gets to call me that."

Boris nodded and started to drift away into the crowd. "Well then Sally, see you soon. Now where is that blasted ogre..."

Shalltear smiled and walked into the Golden Yak tavern.

Inside it was quiet, which surpised her because it was a tavern of all things. There were only five people here, excluding her and the barkeep. One of them was Brain, but two of them had a smell that was way to familiar to ignore. "Albedo's scent!? Why was it here?"

Unfortunately for her, Brain noticed her and the mask she wore. "Well damn, didn't think we get to see each other so soon!" He downed his drink and slammed it onto the table. "Come on sit with us and we can have a party!"

"God dam it lord pedo!" She muttered as she sat next to him and some teen boy with yellow hair. She squinted her eyes, he looked rather young to be in a tavern. "I was on an important investigation, ya pedo!"

"Wow, are you sure she's a friend of yours?" The teen asked, gaining a nod from Brain. "Looks more like a brat..."

The very next second her plain sword was against the teen's throat. "Say that again..." Her stare, despite being covered by a mask, bore into the guy's soul.

"That you are a brilliant athlete!"

Brain chuckled at the display, it was like he was back with his men. "Wow Sally, why not demand that he should marry you?"

She gawked at his words as she sat down again. "Why you..." She smiled at the hole that Brain dug himself. "But, you are the lord pedo! You should fight for my honor!"

"Madem shorty, now is now the time for this!" Oh yeah, totally back at home for him. "I shall introduce you to Climb, he is the bodyguard of Renner, third princess of the kingdom." He dragged on with a bored tone. "Personally I think the princess pitied you Climb."

Climb slammed his fists onto the table with a furious expression. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"You were half-starved and the princess just so happened to walk by..." Brain shrugged off the hateful glare from the boy. "It just seems so...how would one say that the stars were aligning?"

"So you think it was selective of her, choosing Climb?" Shalltear asked, but her eyes her on the group from behind.

"Maybe, but Climb does posses some strength if what Xaver told me is true."

"Xaver?" She asked as the group got up, she needed to follow them.

Brain nodded with a smile. "Yeah, the captain of the guard and last place during the sword competition. I stomped him pretty good." His eyes gazed on the group, with the same suspicion as Shalltear. "Ah, so you suspect the workers as well?"

"Workers?" She did not know the term, but if they were invaders.

"Brain what are you talking about?" Climb asked while placing a hand on his sword. "Are they the type to-"

"No, what I'm saying is that they were a part of that big group of workers." The group noticed their stares and started to hasten their leave. "However, it seems like things did not end well for them." He gave a silent motion to the group's cleric, who was limping. "So...we don't have to do anything."

"What do you mean?" Climb asked as he removed his hand from sword handle. "Isn't it illegal to do those jobs."

Brain glared at Climb as he said a very personal insult. "What my men are doing is illegal as well, but not for our own morals and commitments. What they suffered if punishment enough if they encountered a deadly threat."

"Golem?" Shalltear asked which gained his nod of sympathy. "I see..." She decided to let them go, whatever Albedo did was beyond what was necessary.

"What if they murdered someone during their jobs?" Climb wanted to follow them, but the eyes made him hesitant. "No worker goes to low for coins."

"Not all workers are the same, but do they look like the type?" The group left, the window has now closed for all except Shalltear. "Let's just forget about them and return to our original conversation."

"So the one about Climb being pitied or about you being lord Pedo?" She gave a sly smile which went unnoticed.

"Hey, I was never pitied!" Climb slammed the table again in the quiet tavern. "I could show you that my skills could beat anyone!"

"Gazef?"

"Um..."

"Lord pedo." She smirked at Brian's frustration.

"Yeah..probably."

"I doubt you could beat this lady right here." Shalltear laughed at Brian's choice of words, considering Climb does not know what her race was.

"Brain, I swear to god." Climb face palmed at Brain's laid back tone to this debate of strength. "Forget it, I need to train back at the castle."

"It's a fort." Brain remarked at the thing of a castle.

"As long as Renner is there it's a castle!" Climb stormed off, perhaps an hour or two of training will remove the stress.

"Wow, he really is a desperate love puppy." Shalltear's comment made Brain nod, the boy really needs to show his feelings with more courage.

"Amen, so why are you here?"

Shalltear sighed, of course he'd ask her that. "I need advice Brain and I was hoping that someone with a bleeding heart will tell me." She removed her mask and Brain could see bags and the red sires around her eyes. "I have been having waking terrors for a long time now."

"How long and how frequent?" Brain dropped his laid back tone, no jokes this time.

"Before we even met and it's getting faster between intervals." She placed the mask back on, what a sorry sight she must be right now. "They have been harder to get rid of and I could..." Her hands were shaking from the texutre of melted skin and bones of the Amalgamates. "Feel them and their fetid breath."

Brain frowned as there is nothing he could do, he was a warrior not a dream therapist. "I'm sorry Sally, truly I am. There is just nothing I can do to ease your pain." He sighed, there was a lot of guess work and questions involved with this. "How do vampires even dream?"

"We don't." That raised even more questions for him. "I was in a dark place for a long time, an endless hell that I have just woken up from."

"Sounds terrible, you and Climb seem to both have had an unfortunate upbringing by life itself." He almost sounded poetic to the vampire. "Maybe the terrors are a sign or warning for you."

She rolled her eyes, 'you are always a murderous monster' it was always the same with them. "Yeah, great theory..."

"Heh, sounds like you already thought about that." Shalltear stood up from the table. "Where are you going?"

She walked to the tavern door and fiddled with her mask. "Just one more place that I know of."

She left and then Brain slammed the table with irritation. "What great help I've been."

* * *

Arche and her two friends quickly left the Golden Yak tavern. "Wow, that was close." Vulner understated as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Last place before we leave for the empire and we found Brain, incredible!"

The cleric wacked the rouge on the head. "I thought rouges were the quiet ones?" He crossed his arms with a minor flinch of pain from his pervious wounds.

"We are, unless we get caught!" Vulner sighed as Arche fiddled with the map. "Can you navigate through the plains?"

Arche stuck out her tounge at the rouge. "Of course, but..."

"But..?" The cleric continued the thought.

Arche frowned as she pointed at the map. "The only rest point between the kingdom and the empire is Runesrum, a minor dwarven village sitting right in the middle."

"I actually know that place, just before I joined Foresight." The cleric took the map and nodded. "Yep, been there...not a really nice place for one who follows god."

"Oh, why is that?" Vulner asked and wondered if Caroline was watching them.

"Well, for starters they are not at all spiritual. Infact they worship the ground more than any idol, rather peculiar."

Arche took back the map that was rudly taken from her. "Religious or not, we need supplies at that point and I can't wait any longer." Her sisters might be enslaved for every secound they stood there. "So come on, Runesrum is our destination!"

* * *

 **Okay so, a little small but I wanted to show you guys that I'm not dead. It's a small culmination of telling the story. Arche and the others going to Runesrum, Shalltear wanted the nightmares to end, Aura finally fessing up to Frisk (But, had more of an impact.), and Evileye learning of the vampire we know as Shalltear.**

 **I was going to follow up with Sebas's story, but that serves for the next chapter. Yeah, his story and then the trip with what remains of Foresight.**

 **Also Climb was finally introduced, but why was he or rather princess Renner here in E-Rantel? Only time will tell of this course of events!**

 **Now to the reviewers you lovely people of the web!**

 **Kingsman: Okay that joke came to my yet a little differently because I was not exposed to the shelf elf meme. It was something about traps (You know what kind *Insert poorly crafted lenny face here*) Also regarding your questions, yes I will be naming the unnamed chairs or seats when they come up. When they announce their actual names, who cares it's a fanfic right? The other things I cannot say due to spoilers and everything not set in stone, yadda yadda.**

 **Random reader: Yes, I do know of her sisters beacuse the one in the prison has such a...personality regarding the bear. Also I'm sure the holy paladin arc will come out differently, depending on my writing of course.**

 **Salleyelly: Touchme versus Chara prime (I'm assuming 'cannon' because this story establishes that Chara mearly controlled the double's body for a limited time. The double did kicked their ass when they met.) Touchme is one of the few players that Ainz admits that he could never beat no matter how much he preps, so he's good in melee combat. If we use my story's fact about undertale equipment counting for magical attk and def then Chara beats him there. Of course when it comes abilities such as Touchme's world break skill then Chara is rather screwed. Since it's description says it rends time and space, much like Gaster's attacks. Chara is 'faster' then him so if they can dodged the world break then their good. Honestly it comes up to circumstances so it's up to you to decide.**

 **Billywashere: So are you saying my story got you into overlord or caused you to push right through the OP nature of it?**

 **Nintendoplayer: Who could defeat the demonic double of Frisk, only time can tell. Muhahahaha!**

 **You may have notice I have crunched your names into more simplistic forms, sorry if it offends you.**

 **Mysterious Jester out!**


	41. Welcome to the Under-fair part 1

In the mansion owned by the tomb of Nazarick, Sebas was sitting on Tuare's bed in thought. It has been a day or two since Tuare was kidnapped, his only testament to lord Touch me. He wanted to burn the ticket he found in the maid's outfit, but he couldn't for good reason.

For starters, where did it go to and what was waiting? Spook-meister was a powerful person and Sebas was uncertain if that was his full power as he is a sort of trickster. Sebas couldn't even touch his astral form and the butler didn't know any magic that could penetrate that defense or those blue forcefields.

As he was thinking this as rationally as he could, a knock sounded on the door. He said nothing, but the door cracked opened to reveal Shalltear.

She sat next to the old butler and saw the ticket with a silent, but knowing expression. "I suppose the two told you about Tuare?" Sebas asked while pocketing the ticket, even if the vampire was the only one who could care about the human.

She nodded. "Mare did, yes. I think he would happily kill this 'Tuare' given the chance."

"I see..."

There was a bit of solemn silence between the two monsters with personal problems. "So..." The vampire broke it, unsure how to act with him. "What do you know of nightmares?"

"I do not dream, much like yourself."

"Heh." She snickered with hidden sorrow. "Figures that you don't." She fiddled with her fox mask. "Sebas...you can tell me about Tuare. I'm not as violent like Solution or Mare...well not anymore at least."

He thought about it and took out the ticket and unfolded it. "A powerful monster by the name of Spook-meister took her to his 'troupe'. I am unsure if I could beat him alone in his world. He made me bleed and I'm sure the others of his trope could do the same, lady Shalltear."

She bit her lip from the additional threats coming Nazarick's way. "So you want my help?" He nodded and handed her the ticket to inspect it, it's language was different from this world. "Admit one? Looks like a ticket for a fair or carnival." Bonus about once being as Sally Terrence, knowledge of things like this. Why was this in english like in her nightmare and in such a...tacky font? "Sorry, but it looks like only you can go to this place."

Sebas nodded and had hoped what she said was not the case. "Then I'm back to face this alone." He took back the ticket and thought about the pros and cons. "How powerful was the human? I never seen them before so I can't correctly compare them to Spook-meister's ability."

"They are..." She shivered as they were playing with her, it would be inaccurate. "Stronger than me in physical ability, that's for sure." She felt a strange presence behind the door to the maid's room, was it Solution peeping on them? "Do you feel that Sebas?" She hushed to the butler, it did not feel like the slime assassin.

He nodded, but without the human emotion or suspicion that the vampire had. "Solution, could you not spy on us? It is rather rude to listen in to a conversation that is not yours!" There was silence as the door slide opened. "Solution?"

Solution was behind the door, but something was very off about her. Shalltear could feel her human instincts telling her that this was not right at all. "Pardon me Sebas, I was only curious on why lady Shalltear was here."

"Why wouldn't she be here?" He asked as the vampire noticed specks of clay fall off and stick to the battle maid's uniform.

"Because, it was not part of the..." She smiled wickedly as the vampire now figured out that this was not Solution. "Plan Ainz made for her."

"Sebas, that is a doppelgänger or something similar!" She drew her blade at the imposter as more clay fell off of them. "Show us your real form!"

The imposter chuckled as the shiny liquid skin dulled and morphed completely into clay. "Oh my, he won't like this at all." The voice of Solution slowly shifted into that of a young country male. "Sebas this was one mistake we made, silly butler." The clay imitation shifted into a young lad with orange hair and fair-ish dirt skin. His feet were bare as clumps of wet clay expunged from the soles of his feet. His yellow straw hat was withered and cracked from age. However unlike other doppelgängers in their prime state, he had facial features such as blue eyes. What type or family was this monster from?

"Who are you and where is Solution!?" Sebas commanded as he got ready into a battle stance.

"What happened to the word please?" He asked as he dusted himself from the dry clay. "I don't know where she is specifically, but reverend Tyler might...crazy bastard." The imitation muttered and pulled out the same ticket and a bronze lighter with complex pattens. "Well my part for the act is done, perhaps you will see me again."

Sebas launched himself towards the fake with a reeled back punch. "Oh no you don't!"

"Sebas stop, it's a trap!" It was an obvious bait and strike, how could he not see it!?

"You should listen to your lady friend, Blue Clay Pool!" The fake stomped the ground, causing a puddle of blue clay to spawn under his feet. "Now clay morph style, Blue Spike Cage!" Now even a secound after it had spawned it had quickly rose it to protect the fake. When Sebas punched the clay it was much like with the forcefields, it only damaged the gloves. "Now another style of clay! Art magic, Needle Haystack Of Boy Blue!"

"Summon household, protect Sebas!" From the shadows, Shalltear's summons rammed him out of the way and died via impaleing spikes instead of the butler. "Reckless fool!"

The fake lit the lighter in the safety of his haystack of clay. "Indeed he is a fool with a bleeding heart. However, now that two of his loved ones are in our audience, what happens next!?" He burned his ticket as a wave of magic washed over him. "Sebas decide your fate as well as theirs!"

The fake disappeared in a purple flash of confetti with a smile. "Agh!" Sebas punched the floorboards in anger because his actions and failures have now involved Nazarick's health and condition. "Damn, now a battle maid might die by my choices!"

"It's not your fault that this had happened."

"Then who's at fault then, because I see no one else!" Now that he thought about it, it was strange that Solution helped him at all with Tuare's kidnapping. Perhaps he was naive for thinking about only the positives in people like his creator. "This is my responsibility and if I can't fix it, then dying in his world will be my punishment!"

"Sebas, don't throw your life away for something so little!" Shalltear warned as Sebas searched for a candlestick in the room. "Ask lord Ainz, he would underst-"

"That I brought a human and that it caused all of this?" He finished which made her shut up. "That Solution was kidnapped because of my kindness to one human?"

"Well, maybe not in those exact words?" He had a point, Ainz would probably be more pissed than helpful in this situation. "Why didn't you tell us to begin with anyway?"

"..." He was silent as he lit up his newly found candlestick. "So that lord Ainz could slowly understand lord Touch me through my actions." He caught the ticket on fire, he was ready now than ever before. "If Tuare could show him what kindness can bring, maybe perhaps there would be less bloodshed in this world."

Sebas vanished, leaving the vampire behind in the maid's room. "Kindness and peace, you and Brian would have been such great friends." She opened the window in the room and saw the setting sun. "If only the circumstances were different between the stigma of all the races." She removed her mask as the sun vanished and the moon that had risen slightly beyond the horizon. "Maybe I should spar with him one last time, for this little surprise." She gazed at the fox mask and saw something etched in the rimes between the paint and the wood. "A message, dosen't he know I can't read his language!? Well some translation magic then, good thing Ainz recorded this spell for all of us." She started to laugh from the audacity and crudeness of the message now clear. "Lord pedo was here, also do vampires dream of magic bats or coffins!?" Of course he did not know of her problems with dreams when he wrote this, but how...Brain of him. "Forget sparring, I'm going to wipe that smirk off of his face!" She jumped out of the window and turned into a swarm of bats with comical anger. "Brain!"

* * *

Sebas felt disorientated, he was not used to teleporting across a large distance in space. Which is one of the reasons why he stays far away from Demi-urge and their portal habits. When his eyes refocused from his nausea they widen in shock as he did not expect someplace so...cheerful in a spooky manner.

 **(Music change: Halloween town, Kingdom hearts ost ((Yes this is the theme of the place, it just fits more than Carnevil or anything else halloween related))**

He was in the middle of a circler intersection with large attractions with neon lights bordering it's circumference. Next to him was a large clockpost with the time showing it was around half past seven. On the attractions were banners that showed that this place was called Spook-troupe's Under-fair, a place of amusing terror to jolt your bored heart back to life.

"Ah, Sebastion how do you do?" Spook-meister greeted from the top of the clock, somehow without the butler's notice. "Are you here to enjoy the rides, games, and..." He pulled out a cloud of cotton candy and slurped it right up like a drink. "Sweet delicious food!?"

"I'm not here for your amusment, where are they!?" Sebas demanding, he knew jumping to attack the astral monster would be fruitless.

"Who? Anyway you're right, because the amusement is for you not me!" The monster pulled out a small metal device and clicked a button on said device. **"Attention guests, workers, and the delightful family members of the troupe!"** He bellowed as his voice resonated around the park. **"We have a special visitor, a cranky old lizard named Sebastian! He hates fun and fright so let's teach it to him!"** He put away the device and rested his head onto his gloved hands. "Now before this night begins for us both...Total Manic!"

Before Sebas could react to the spell, a dark orb flew into his chest. "Argh! What did you do!?"

The monster giggled at the butler's confusion. "Oh, just something to keep you up. Wouldn't be fun if you have the emotinal reception of a 2x4." Spook-meister pulled out a long list from his uniform. "Now I heard from a bird that you lost some loved ones here in our fair. To reunite with them all you have to do is play a frightfully fun game!" He tossed the paper away, which combusted into flames on the ground. "Ignore that please."

"I have no time for games, tell me where they are!?" Strange he never felt this amped up before, it was unprofessional of him.

The pale man shrugged. "Games are how we determine winners from the losers in this world is it not? War games, mind games, fun games, and not to mention death games..." He dragged the dark word with a menacing grin. "And conceding is a lost in all of them, do you want that?" The butler was silent to the threat. "Good, now the rules are super simple even my goldfish gets it. You have...two lost ones, each of them are lost somewhere within these attractions."

"A scavenger hunt, how childish to determine lives in such a way."

"Trust me, the morbid option was almost considered..." Spook-meister warned before regaining his immense grin. "Ask around and my members could be more...or less, happy to give you info."

Sebas cracked his knuckles in anger. "Then let's begin your twisted game..."

"Very well, you have until the witches rise with the moonlight." He tapped the clock and vanished as if he was never there.

Sebas looked around the circle's circumfrence and saw a worn down chapel called 'He the bells tolls'. "The reverend, a priest of a certain god." He knew that's where he had to go first if the man of clay was not lying.

* * *

Reverend Tyler was a simple, but complex young man. A priest who runs his chapel in the fair that he now called home. Right now he was writing in the ever growing book of god, his tasks need truth without mortal biases, they needed a middle man like him. That book needed him and he can not go away from such a task unless Spook-meister commands it. Even when the speakers in the house of god was filled with his boss' voice he didn't care. He just stood behind his rotten podium with his back turned from the holy cross of trinity with his giant bell and mallet by his side. He thought about the time, close to eight thus eights hits to the bell are required soon. As he continued writing he heard footsteps that had entered the house of god.

"Are you reverend Tyler?" The voice was old and almost unknown to the priest, prehaps the reason why Spook-meister turned on the speakers? "Do you know where Tuare and Solution are kep-" Tyler clasped his book shut with a loud bang, he knew of the slime that was spawned by the devil himself.

Perhaps the old man was entrapped by the temptation that she had created in the man'a heart. He then remembered the man that supposedly fought Spook-meister, a lost soul to his mind. "I do, innocent soul of dragons. Spawned by one not of dragon blood, but one of a holy insect."

Sebas stopped in his tracks as confusion met his heart. "You know of lord Touch me?"

Tyler answered the old man with a smile that a father would give to his child. "Only that which was told by my boss or by god's visions. The only sorces of light in that drastic pit of hell where dark angels and demons call home." Tyler ducked behind his podium and picked up his large mallet and bronze bell. "I'm afraid I shall never tell you the demon's location. I am also sorry that I must tell you to leave this hallowed place for you are a lost soul."

"A lost soul, a ghost?" Sebas asked as his unsupressed emotions made him more confused than in perplexed thought. "But, I am not dead as you can see. So please tell me where they are!?"

Tyler placed the large bell on top of his head, like wearing a helmet. "I placed that foul demon in that crooked place for a reason. It shall stay that way and I won't let you make my action to the holy god meaningless!" The reverend wacked himself with the mallet, causing the bell to ring with an impressive force of sound which rocked the chapel's foundation.

 **(Music change: Sean's theme, dead rising ost)**

The wave of noise also caused the butler's body to dragged along the wooden floors. "That 'action' has signed your death warrent!" Sebas let out his aura of intimidation, but it failed.

"Such fierce bravado, you would have made a great crusader for the good of man." Tyler complemented, but then he rang his bell mutiple times with unmatched rage. "But, The, Will, Of, God, Hates, Satanists!" He stopped and roared at the butler. **"Argggh!"**

"Oh, that's not good for you Sebas." The pale man commentated from the top of the lifted cross of trinity while drinking a slushie. "With every ring of his bell his power and mindless rage grows, your lord had a technical term for it...a level?"

Sebas was annoyed by the astral monster's sly entrances. "It does not matter for my will is stronger!" Sebas closed the distance between himself and the priest and unleashed a fury of combos. "This is the might of my loyalty to the supreme beings!"

Spook-meister smirked. "Temper, temper dear Sebastian."

The butler dodged the priest's mallet swing and felt the wind being decimated by the momentum alone. "Such power, it rivals an area guardian!?" More accurately the upper middle of the guardians, such as Nigredo.

"Haha, trust me he could be so much more in the right conditions." Spook-meister foreshadowed as Tyler's rage increases.

"Then I shall end this now!" He charged all his power of ki into his fist and hurled it at Tyler. "This should do it!" It connected and Tyler was sent flying through the decayed walls of god's church. "I did it, he is finished." He looked back at the cross, the monster was gone. "Bastard..." He walked to the now destroyed podium and picked up Tyler's book. "This looks like this was just written today." He peered inside the book and found it to be full of ramblings of a mad man. The last page details a 'holy' mission that was interrupted by a slime demon, whom Tyler quickly knocked out. Where they took Solution and Tuare are unknown in this book.

 **"Argggggh!"** Sebas was surprised and spooked that the reverend was still alive and had become more pissed of than ever before.

 **(Song ends, back to theme)**

"Gah, seems I have to go somewhere else for answers!" Quickly he ran out of the chapel and onto the fair's main circle. "It is me or is this place larger than before?" There were a lot more places than when he first arrived. There was now a big top, a feris wheel, and a forested farmland with a manner in the background. "Strange that I did not see them before." Also in the corner of his eye of a side path with a sign reading _'Game avenue'._ "This place is bigger than I gave it credit for." His heart beated fast from this and Sebas dreaded the feeling.

It was fear, fear of losing them both to the man's clutches.

* * *

While the butler was desperately trying to find the two, Solution was waking up in a place dark, cold, and wet. "Now this is a weird place to wake up." When she tried to move in the liquid, she hit a soft wall. "Okay, then how about?" It was no use as every direction led to a dead end. "Where am I!?"

"Recording log 126, date is the eighteenth of...where is the calender, oh well. Today subject 13's life signs indicate that she is now conscious and viable for project Pure Lazarus." The voice was female, but slighlty distorted as if she has not spoken in years or had choked on a peach and it never came out. "Removing lead curtain off of the subject's bio-tank." Solution was furious that someone would put her in a tank, or any prison in general.

Soulution now saw her captor, a woman in a full body black robe and a ceramic bird mask with black lenses. To anyone else in the fair, this was the unifrom of a plague doctor. The most interesting feature of the outfit was the metal claw on the right hand. It had syringes attached to the fingers and the thumb. The syringes were filled with numerous colors that could spell death or cures for anyone not in the medical field.

"You better let me go or else hell will rain down on your world!" She slammed on the tank with all her might, but it did nothing. "Do you hear me, idiot!?"

"Subject 13 is expressing extreme discomfort with the necssesary precautions. If subject 1 did not brake out during last testing then things would not be so painful for the others subjects." The doctor tapped on the glass with the nightmare of a medical injection. "You may call me doctor Penny and this is my little sister, Beth." The doctor motined to a decapitated and deformed head in a jar on her medical desk. On the jar full of unknown liquids was the word 'Beth' written in black marker. "Sadly, every test makes my sister or patient zero deteriorate faster!" Penny slammed on the metal medical desk, causing it to crack from the force. "Of course my tests were limited to humans or subjects 1 and 2, but they're a different race now technically."

Solution scoffed at the insanity of the doctor, only her lord could bring back the dead such a state. "You're an idiot, if my lord was here than your litttle sister would be alright." Soultion gave a sadistic smile without empathy. "Of course if it were up to me, both of you human weaklings would be digested."

Penny huffed with irritation as her hand reached behind the tank. She pulled out a cord that attached the tank to an empty bag. "It seems subject 13 would like the test to begin now!" She was about to prod the bag with the medical claw, but was stop by a unseen force.

"Ah, Ah, it's not time yet little penny." Spook-meister's echoing voice reminded the doctor with a hint of sympetetic anger. "When he fails finding this slime and he will, then you can inject whatever you want."

She pulls back from the monster's invisible grip. "Fine! I suppose my test can come when the time is right." She collected her gear and placed them in a black leather bag. "Beth, watch the subject until I come back please, press the console button if needed." Penny opened the door out of her lab and slammed it shut, screams of insane anger soon followed after.

Solution smiled as Penny had revealed her escape, a tube fit for a slime. Before she attempted to compress into a liquid state, she notice that Beth's head was now staring at her. "The dead can not talk, foolish human." She started her escape and when she was halfway out a sonic blast hit her ears and it was painful. "Aggggh!" The sound made her compressed form return back into the tank, tired and distablized. "What...was...that?"

 _"Sorry, big sister Penny asked me to watch you."_ It was the decapetated and rotting head, but now they were far away next to a red button. _"So be a good monster and I can tell big sister to spare you, hopefully."_

The head was not talking with words, but with pure thought without filter. The head was not only an undead, but a psychic telepath as well. "Listen you degenerate brat, I will eat you and your sister and it will be..agggh!"

The head in a jar landed back onto the red scream button with disgust. _"Big sister was right, you are a meanie!"_ She wailed as the intense sonic screams caused the slime to pass out from the pain. Beth leap off of the button and sniffed in sad verbal thought. _"No one threatens my big sister..."_

* * *

Sebas was in front of an attraction called 'House of mirror memories, out of order.' He remebered that one of Spook-meister's flunkies was a man that controls mirrors. Even if he could not read the sign above him, he could feel the words speak to him. In fact he felt like the addition to the sign was not an update or a addition to the name, but a warning.

"This place is having a profound effect on me, but I guess that was his plan." He was now one step away from entering the mirror house, but his body felt odd. His oppressing fear thanks to total manic, it made him angry yet it had another werid affliction. He felt...attached, his emotions were restrained to prevent such a thing like betrayal. He was attached to the human, more so like a thing that needed protection than a testament. "Aghhhh!" His feeling of attchment broke through his new anxiety for failure and he ran right into the house.

He ran for about a minute before stopping via a mirror to the face. He shouted in pain for a brief moment or two as the now broken mirror threw shards in his face. "Now that was rude of you." The voice of soloman spoke from everywhe-no, from the mirrors around the butler. "We met only yesterday for a play and this is how you thank me!?"

Sebas regained his composured and looked at the new reflections of Soloman. "Forgive me, I am in a hurry to gain what was taken form me and from Nazarick." He tried not to yell at Soloman, one insane manic fight was enough for him. "Would you kindly tell me where they are?"

"You mean lady Turae and that...uggh." He seemed disgusted to even mention Solution. "How about...no." He did not have a sadistic smile or a look of hubris, he had a stare of plain authority. "Well for the slime, she can go to hell and back again for all I care. She ate Freakshow's arm, poor Fran because she really liked that arm!"

"But when I fought her she-"

"She has replacements, thank god she is a composite..." Soloman breathed in from disgusted annoyance. "I could give you a hint, but it will cost you...harder for that monster."

"A challenge for a hint?" Sebas strian to not raise his voice. "Why such a cruel game?"

"Is it not diffrent from what Spook-meister learned about your faction?" Soloman questioned which made the butler silent. "It's not a bloody challenge anyway, I'm not like Vincent and his...Look it's a thing to reflect. Depending if you will break down or not is up to your willpower."

 **"Argggggh!"** Sebas and Soloman heard the screming rage of Tyler in the distance.

"You had to piss off bell head didn't you? He'll calm down...eventually." Soloman shrugged at the threat as if it were a daily occurrence. "You want the hint or not?"

He thought about it, how much mental feedback was Soloman talking about. He had to play it safe to not endanger his mission. "Yes, I want to know where Tuare is."

Soloman nodded with a tip of his hat. "To find out where she is we must see through her soul, her eyes. The mirrors are the gateway to witness what her soul had seen." A mirror copy of Tuare left the mirror, then the mirror shattered. "I will make this as painless as possible."

The copy stumbled to the butler and wrapped their arms around him. _"Look into my eyes."_ Sebas stared into the copy's eyes which glowed bright. _"See what I see, my life in the eyes of the beholder."_ Sebas felt his balence shift and turn as if he suffered vertigo.

* * *

Soon he could see that he was in a different place a different time, but still in the fair if he were to guess. _"Where am I?"_ He noted his voice was not coming out, was he in an astral form? The area around him was large and almost comical in design and theme. In front of his sight was a table that had not seen use in a long time. _"Wait, who is that?"_ There was a tall and lanky figure in red and black robes. It had no face, but rather a question mark that seemed to move on command.

It was sitting behind the table with a hand of cards. Now that he thought about he saw cards near his vision, like he was holding them.

"So, Tuare what do you think of him? Your savior?" Of course he was seeing through her eyes. That's why he can't talk, he was not there for his voice to be heard. "What was his name, Sebastian?" He was confused and irritated on why people keep calling him that.

"Sebas, but his last name is Tian." Tuare spoked to the entity. "I don't think he likes being called that though."

"Why, it's an english name and he's a butler right?" The entity rested it's head on it's two thin arms. "And didn't he rescue you? That's a hell of a job am I right!?"

"Yeah, you can say he's one of the two reasons I keep on living." Sebas felt touched by her statement and unknowingly smiled. "He may say his lord saved me, but I think he knows it's a white lie."

"I see..." The question mark feature changed into a red card. "Well, let's keep playing shall we?" He showed Tuare a single card, a tarot card. "Here we go, the jester. Now I'm in the lead."

"Aw, you always play that card!" Tuare pouted as she rested her hand of cards. "I don't even have the world to counter it."

Sebas then felt a tremendous pain from nowhere.

* * *

Sebas woke up as the Priest's mallet slammed him in the side. "Ack!?" Sebas slid across the floor and rammed right into another mirror. "A real time scrying?" He stood up and felt some pain, but it was not fatal. "That's the cost?"

Soloman frowned as Tyler slowey walked to Sebas. "The spell is broken when the copy dies, but that was not the cost."

Sebas was confused just before he had the most pain inducing headache he ever had in his life. "Gahhh!?"

"When the copy dies early it sends a physic feedback. Feedback damage depending on the copy's strength minus the recipiant's willpower." Soloman explained as Tyler smashed the mirror that held his reflection. "Tyler when you come down I swear to god that you will rebuild this place!"

Tyler looked at the reflection and bowed apologetically. **"I accept my divine punishment..."** Soloman rolled his eyes at the now sane priest with distain.

Sebas' mind refocused back on track from the mental attack. Sebas cracked his knuckles at the priest with his patience all worn out. "It's time to meet your maker!" The priest turned to look at the butler and their rage was reignited. "I'll show you the power of Nazarick!" Sebas started building his ki, he will show them the full power.

"Shit, my mirrors!" Soloman screamed at the possible destructive fight ahead.

The priest charged towards the butler as they prepared to swing their mallet. **"Argggh!"**

"It's time.." Sebas opened his eyes, reptilian in nature. His skin shifted to scales, but it was to dark in the mirror house to tell. "For you..." He could feel that power has now outclassed the priest by a good margin. "To feel my wrath!" Tyler and Sebas's deadly blows met and a shockwave shattered all of the mirrors around them. "It's over." Sebas' fist started to destroy the mallet as it cracked and splintered.

 **"Gah!?"** The mallet broke and Sebas' fist met the priest's bell. Tyler flew through mutiple walls of mirror as a result and suffered heavy cuts and bruises, but the bell remained intact. Now the priest had his back against the last mirror, almost destroyed as well. **"God...forgive me fo** r my...failure." Tyler slumped and stared at the floor.

Sebas inspected his gloves as he switched back to human form. The gloves were moderiantly damaged and he felt slight pain in his knuckles. "Not so bad." He expected the fight to be back bracking, but it was rather mild. He looked around the broken mirror house and shrugged.

"Not so bad!?" Soloman shouted from the cracked mirror behind Tyler. "My attraction is going to be delayed and no visitor wants a broken house!"

"I am sorry for the damages, but I must-"

"No! No you do not know how it feels to be useless!" The mirror started to crack. "Tyler get your ass up, god is watching!"

Tyler started to lift his head up high. "G..o **d?"** His rage started to ignite again. **"Grrrrrr!"**

Sebas started to run from the priest with slight worry. "For a human he has a lot of stamina!" He ran out of the house of mirrors and skid to a stop. "I must find her before that human finds me." He dashed off, she must be somewhere with a large space. "The tent, she has to be there!"

As he dashed off and past the clock post, the time read 9:50 despite the short amout of time has past. Spook-meister sat on the clock with a smile, for a moment the monster's clothes turned black with red details. "Tick tock Sebastain, Tick tock."

* * *

 **Hey guys, decided to make this a muti-parter. What do you think of the predicament Sebas is in, or the weird Under-fair he is in. I just watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and that inspired this little area. Also regared Clay as Solution, I did mentioned the clay falling of her during Question About Sebas chapter. Ain't that fun making the little details? About Shalltear visiting Sebas, she found him more understanding than most of Nazarick. He did let her go afterall and supported her as long as she's loyal.**

 **Also about reverend Tyler, he starts at Level eighty and it grows with every hit to his bell head. It only raises his attack and def though, no magic stat raise this time.**

 **Okay now onto the reviewers of the last chapter.**

 **Billywashere: Oh, wow...I did not know some people find my work more relatable and fun than the anime. Thank you for the compliment.**

 **Random reader: Spoilers, not fun to find out directly from the author right? Arche and her friends know it's dangerous, but what other choice does she have when it comes to the safety of her sisters? Sea city you say...interesting.**

 **Guest#1: AuraxFrisk, also did not expect it to be something you guys would find as an otp or even enjoyable.**

 **Guest#2: Duck, Duck, bubble pop rock johnson! Was that random enough for you?**

 **Guest#3: In this story, since it's one of the few things I wilł never mention in story due to how hard it will be without cringe. Aura never received Depicition of Nature and Socity from Ainz, only the ring because it's standard of all members. Ainz would have given it to her after the lizardman arc, but then she defected.**

 **Guest#4: Yeah I lost my left hand and foot, but I'm al-right now :D (I'm kidding, but seriously I'm okay.)**

 **Now have a great night everybody, Mysterious jester out!**


	42. Welcome to the Under-fair part 2

Sebas ran towards the huge tent that grew bigger and bigger with each step. He passed several attractions while doing so such as a broken down theater, a funhouse, and a grey black with several spots of different colors.

However none of them took much of Sebas' notice as the enormous tent. Sebas now knew how tremendously gigantic it is compared to the rest of the Under-fair. It was bigger than Gargantua's entire being, how could it be so!?

Around the huge and colorful tent were dull iron fences shielded by blue magic. Sebas guessed it was to prevent intruders from entering the tent unannounced. However when there is a wall there is a gate, well two iron ones in this case.

The gates were connected by one booth in a red and white striped pattern. It was operated by an old automaton who had sparks coming out of their head every now and then. It's bronze plating was rusted and it's candycane patterned uniform was torn and decayed. It was smiling as it was designed to be, but their teeth were smashed in with wires sticking out of it like a tounge.

Sebas approched the seemingly dead machine and touched the booth glass that separated them. The glass was undamaged and almost untouched by life itself from it's shiny visage. "A box containing scarp, a terrible fate for an automaton." He wondered with his unleahed emotions, would Delta feel sorrow or isolation from a world of life? The mechanical maid could feel for cute things, but was it all that she could feel?

The machine sparked to life and stared at Sebas with it's only blue eye. **"Welcome to the Spook-Spook-Top-Top!"** Hazardous sparks flew from it's mouth and other fissure in it's casing. **"The show-show is starting soon-soon, so hold onto your seats-seats!"** It's voice was looping and the noise was grinding to the butler's ears.

"Could you open the gates?" Sebas asked the broken heap of metal and dreams. "A loyal member of Nazarick is in there." There was silence as the machine was slowly running out of power. "Please..."

 **"Do-do you-you believe in-in love and kin-kinship?"** It asked without certainty and incentive. **"Then go-go to our tunnel-tunnel of heart-hearts!"** It returned to it's cherry voice before slamming it's head on several console buttons. **"Have a nice-nice d...ay...da..y."** The gates opened and Sebas was left with a little bit of dread.

"Thank you." He bowed to the metal corpse before he walked into the Spook-top with a frown. How could the monster leave his own to die alone like this!? "My emotions are getting out of control, I must hurry." Sebas knew he was spiralling more and more into what Aura or Shalltear fell into.

The entrance to the tent was more-or-less strange. A giant sign of it's name above the flaps and a red carpet that bid him welcome and come in. To the right side of the flaps was a poster, welcoming the star of the tent 'Xan the magician' for the show soon given. Xan's apperance was the same like the figure in Tuare's sight, but more revealing without the table.

Xan in the poster was skinny and fit, but had spiky paldrens and a checker cape to compensate. A top hat twice his head's volume adorn on the tip of said head. Strange thing was that the hat had the same facial features as Xan. A object like a card or an exclamation point.

Sebas sighed as Xan seemed to be more friendly and curious than the others he had met. "Tuare, hold on for me." He entered the tent and was quickly blinded by spotlights. "Gah!?"

"And here is our guest of honor to the show, Sebastia-I mean Sebas!" The voice of Xan entered his ears, it reminded him of Pandora's actor now that he thought about it. "Now let's-Wait!? Oh, I am so sorry...cut the lights!" Xan ordered as the lights soon dimmed down to nothing, but regular lights. "Thank you, stage hands."

Sebas saw several disembodied hands around the magician, but no Tuare. "Where is she!?" Sebas approched the magician while they shuffle some tarot cards. "I know she is here!"

"Do you?" Xan asked as he snapped his fingers. A table with a white cloth was summoned between the two. "I do not recall playing with her here, we had a nice house party after all."

Sebas looked back and saw the hands moving several crates to block the entrance. "So is that demeanor a facade? Are you as wicked as the man who kidnapped them!?"

"No, that title belong to Penny, the poor girl." Xan laid down his deck onto the table. "Maybe it's Wicker though? He does has part of the name after all." Xan removed his hat and placed it on the table upside down. "Shall we play a game?"

Sebas sighed as he restrained from punching Xan in the face. He sat down as the magician dealt him a hand of five. "If you are not as wicked as you claim to be then hand me Tuare and Solution."

Xan and his hat's facial features turned into a tear drop. "Trust me, I wish I could had the consequeses be minor. The game is one of fate, just a single round." Xan drew a hand of four, but did not look at the picture art. "We can not look at them or concede."

"What consequenes, why is giving me Tuare and Solution a bad thing?" Sebas mimicked the magician and laid them down without sight. "Tuare is just a human so why!?"

"For exactly that reason, she is a human...a weak one too." Xan took one card away and Sebastion did the same. "Now rearange them and let fate tell this tale."

"Why does it matter if she is weak!?"

"Because we know what will happen." That made Sebas go silent as Xan flipped his own cards. "The past is the reversed wheel of fortune, for me this could mean I was overly positive for negative to a fault."

"I don't care, just tell me why!?" He flipped over his past card, it was an upright devil. "An ugly card."

"But one that speaks truth as most of these do. For you I would say it's your own self-deception to this revolving world." A snake slithered out of Xan's hat and crawled up the magicain's arm. "Beacause your 'god' will kill her, probably by your own hand." Xan flipped his middle card. "The hanged man, upright..." Xan seemed sad by this, like facing a cold regret. "I will say that this right now is my sacrifice."

Sebas grimanced slightly at who Xan meant. "You mean my lord Ainz? Ha!" He scoffed a little at the very possible thought. "Once he learns what could be acomplished by words then everyone will be safe."

"Ha..." Xan snickered with a sad undertone to the butler's words. "The past speaks the truth about you." Sebas flipped his card, upright lovers, as Xan had expected. "It means love or a further step to a relationship, you know who it's talking about."

"Just flip your card so I can save them."

Xan grunted to Sebas' impatience, a flaw which was unknown to the butler. "My future, reversed tower. This will be true if I hand them to you, a dark omen come to life." Xan's facial features changed to a thumbs down. "I had to lie to her about her future. Past was tower, present was the upright sun, future was death."

Sebas punched the table which flipped his last card, reversed justice. "There, now where are they!?"

 **(Music change: rage awakened, kingdome hearts 2 final mix)**

"That card means you lack the need to question and that it will cost you dearly. The cards have told your life..." The top hat snake hissed at Sebas. "And I can't let her go with such a man that bears it!" The snake lunged at Sebas, but failed as their face was caved in by his fist. "You will not win this fight!" Sebas punched Xan, but the magician vanished into a swarm of paper cards.

"You will bring them to me!" Sebas jumped after the magicain, but the stage hands quickly yanked him out of the air and into the ground. The hands started to restrain the butler as an entire unit. "I..." He started to transform into his dragonoid form. "Will not..." His skin turned into dark green scales and his grey hair lengthend to the back of his neck. "Let you...!" His green eyes changed into a pair much like Frisk's double and his gloves were now destroyed by the new claws. "Take them!"

Xan then saw his stage hands and Sebas burn with a red hot aura. "Not bad, but it's time to show you why the cards are not just for games! Fate magic: upright strength!" A golden aura of fate surrounded Xan's body, clashing with Sebas's rage fueled one. "Fate magic: Reversed tower, omen of tragedy!" Nothing seemed to happen, then Xan rushed towards sebas. "You can't defy fate!"

Sebas jumped at Xan again and reeled back a punch as did Xan. "Iron skin!" Sebas yelled just before his scales gained more a silver glint in the light.

Xan's features changed to a sword. "Fate magic: Upright justice!" Xan's right fist turned a bright yellow just before colliding with Sebas'.

Both of them felt pain as both of their hands gave a shattering snap from the impact. They both landed on the ground holding their broken hands.

"Fate magic: Upright Sun!/Heal..." The result of casualty seemingly did not matter as the combatants techniques fixed their problem.

Sebas cracked his claws with an unimaginable rage, he never felt like this before in it's intensity. "I will end you." Before Xan could react Sebas was right in front the magician. "Behold my wrath!" Sebas punched the magician everywhere and anywhere, just to alleviate the rage boiling inside him. He finished it with an uppercut to the jaw, forcing Xan into the air.

Xan met the ground with a less then graceful manner and felt pain all over. "Wow, that's rather potent." Xan pointed at Sebas with his left hand and gave a thumbs down. "Sorry, time up."

Sebas was confused for only a moment until Xan's right fist went through his chest cavity. "What!?" Xan was still on the ground so how did the magicain injure him? "The...omen?" It was the spell at the beginning of the fight. "Heal..." strangely only his right hand felt the relief of the move. "What!?"

"Hahaha..." Xan chuckled weakly at the butler. "You thought upright justice was only a strength enhancement? No...it locks in the targeting for the next spell/skill/or ability used by both parties." Xan stood up, but staggered greatly from the beatdown. "For example you used your healing for the sole purpose to fix your hand. I, however used my Upright Sun because it could only be used to restore my stamina." Xan moved his hand and yelped in immense pain from the action. "You have been played."

Sebas gripped his claws in pain and hatered. He definitely got played, Xan knew this was going to happen. "You..." He coughed up some blood as his huge and fatal wound was going to do him in. "Bastard..." His eyes grew heavy and he could see Tuare, but she was not happy. "Lady Tuare..?"

 **(Music slows to a stop)**

 _"You know you can beat him, show him why you are my savior!"_ The image of Tuare crossed her arms. _"So beat him and live on, for me?"_

"Tuare..." His claws gripped the dirt and he spat out the blood in his mouth. "Xan has me corner, I can't heal and the blood loss drained me of all my ki.

 _"You only lose if you believe it. Come on you still have to teach me about being_ _a maid."_

"Only...if I...believe it?" He closed his eyes and felt a sense of renewal. "Then I...shall be faithless to it!" He roared with strained breath as he slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. His spine threatened to fall asleep from the pain and trama.

Between the two, their conditions were both almost equally bad. "You have a strong will, to pull from death and pain is not an easy feat." Xan then sat down on the ground, his shattered bones denied him to stand anymore. "If you remain in that state for too long, you will be soulless."

"Where...?" Sebas started to slowly walk to the magician with painful steps.

"Heh, already you look soulless in your eyes." Xan stared into Sebas' green glassy eyes, ones without rage or consciousness. "Very well, but it's on your head...it's fate I suppose." Xan's facial features morphed into the letter z. "She is...near my funhouse. Fran should be there with her right about now."

Sebas nodded and turned around as blood continued to seep from his large chest wound. "Tuare..." Sebas left the Spook-top and a doozing Xan to tend to the broken bones inflicted.

* * *

Spook-meister saw the whole fight from above and was unsure of how he should feel about this. "Torn between two things, but they blend together in your eyes. Tuare and this lord Ainz, what a fool you are Sebas." The monster soon let out a tear. "I know, proof of command. Tuare will die soon, but I won't enjoy my hand in the act." With a snap of his fingers a portal spawned near him with Penny on the other end. "The slime does not matter for now. Phase two begins..."

Penny bowed with some annoyance. "I see, very well then sir. Please have Wick or Luna look after Beth while I'm gone with subject 12."

Spook-meister closed the portal, the pieces are coming closer for his second move. "Sebas, I am truly sorry for what is about to happen."

* * *

Sebas walked the fair's roads with a trail of blood following him. "Tuare..." He was mindless and his will was all that's left to keep him standing. He saw the funhouse and the freakshow, but no Tuare. "Lies.." He arrived at the funhouse with Fran staring at him with sadness.

"You're dying sir." Sebas did not care about his own well being. "Tuare is back home. She misses you greatly, so do not die."

"Not...done yet." He still had to find Solution so his job was not finished yet. "Solution...where?"

Fran frowned at his monotone respone and lack of self-preservation. "She is in the manor-" Sebas started to turn to continue his goal. "Hey, if you die Tuare will not forgive you!" Sebas stopped at Fran's frustration. "You won't get past Luna, Wick, heck even Beth could kill you!"

"I must..." Sebas ignored the threats, the effects, or even the end result. All he wanted was to finish what he started. "Not fail."

Fran sighed as there was no stopping the practically suicidal butler. "Hold on, I can fix your chest hole!" They both paused for a secound on what was said. "That sounded disgusting."

Sebas kneeled down to face the freakshow. "Okay."

"God, you are really creepy when you're hurt!" She placed her gloved appendage over his exposed cavity. "Hopefully this will scab it, middle cure wounds." A dim green glow conceled the glove and the fatal wound. It lasted several minutes before Fran let up the spell.

Now in place of the hole in his scaly skin was rough red tissue of flesh. The butler breathed in from the mind taxing injury that went away. "Thank you." His souless eyes was now replaced by a curious gaze. "You are my enemy, so why?"

Fran shrugged before opening the funhouse doors. "Because Tuare would cry and it would be my fault. I'm not that much of a jerk." She entered the funhouse and left Sebas to his thoughts.

Sebas nodded before he turned his veiw towards the dark manor in the distance. "When this is over, heads will roll." He dashed to the manor in the distance, without any ki and at minimum condition to fight in.

* * *

In the dark manor, Beth felt really tired watching the unconsious Solution in her tank. Then the door the led into the lab opened. _"Who is it?"_ Beth then saw three dim shapes of light in the darkness. _"Oh, it's you mister Wick."_

The three lights turned red instead of yellow. "He's coming to this place. Should my best pal intercept in the maze?"

 _"Should they?"_

The door slammed shut before Wick started to laughed maniacally from behind.

 _"Why did you close the door? I can still hear you."_

"Shut up and let me have my moment!" Wick yelled from behind the door.

* * *

 **God this chapter feels so short it should be a sin. For me it feels like I'm kicking you guys in the dick or something. So the least I could do was try to make it smoother or consider it as a mini-part. Fun fact that the booth Automaton was suppose to send Sebas to the Game Avenue. However it soon looked wrong for the basis on it being dragged on with nothing going for it.**

 **For you guys curious on Xan the magician, he was inspired by YGO's The Tricky and Sartorius (butchering in-bound.) Also I found it fun to make someone with skills or magic based on Tarot cards. And** **yes, he does have 'Za warldo' as a spell, but it's diffrent...probably.**

 **Okay before the reviews I have a question. Most of you refer to Frisk as a boy yet I tried my damnest to use them in a they pronoun. So is it personal preference or something else?**

 **Mcking83: Why? Well I wanted to read an Overlord and Undertale crossover becaue it might be unique. No one has written even one so I decided to be the first. That's why the writting is quick, because no one used any ideas for what could happen. It's why could never write a popular fanfic crossover, it gets bogged down by other (more superior) works.**

 **Undertalefan101: Actually the double only made six from the blank pages on the book of memories. The Spook-troupe is actually a special attribute the double made for Spook-meister. The others have the same thing, but different...can you guess what they gave to them all?**

 **Nintendoplayer: I'm glad you like the contrasting style of the Under-fair. Sorry, but I'm not particuler sure on how to write lobotomy corperation crossover. Mainly because what could happen is out in the deep void. I mean how can one write a story without a foundation to build on, it's like the SCP foundation (which combined could be an excellent crossover idea) with what could happen being out the window. Maybe I'm wrong and if I am, you should write it. If you write with passion then it doesn't matter the quality!**

 **Guest: Okay fine, but spoliers obviously I guess. The ones the double made are inspired from: Napstablook, Muffet, Undyne, Mettaton, Sans, and Papyrus.**

 **Mysterious Jester out!**


	43. Welcome to the Under-fair: finale

The dark manor that overlooked the Under-fair from it's hilltop was more complicated than Sebas had expected. Because at the bottom of the hill was a corn maze that seemed to go on for miles. At the entrace to the maze was a spray painted sign that read, 'The wicked maze! Did you really have to name it after yourself? Luna they're unrelated to me, though I am awesome. Yeah right.' Each sentence made Sebas think this was a conversation more than an actual attraction.

However there was another sign next to that one. 'Beware of dog, she has fleas. Shut the hell up candle stick!' Again it made Sebas think the owners have a personal problem.

"I guess it should be a simple path forward." A minute later he wanted to retract that statment so bad. Every minute the clear dirt path would split and then split again, and again, and again for who knows how long. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the butler had realized that he was now lost. Even with the manor acting as his north star he couldn't get anymore closer to his goal. "What time is it?" He looked at the full moon above, it was not moving an inch.

"It's half past eleven and half past my nap." A young voice spoke from the maze's corn stalk brush. "At least you did not break the rule of this maze."

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" He got into fighting position, but stumbled a little bit. Xan had truly messed him up in their fight.

"Or what, punch me?" The voice sarcastically replied as a small shadow was seen in the brush. "Dude, I hope that was just a bad joke." The shadow left the brush and despite the less than threatening form, Sebas stood guard.

Sebas glared at his stalker, unsure what to now make of her. She was a small child with short messy brown hair and dark crimson eyes. She was not pale like a vampire, but in the Under-fair anything was possible. "Are you here to stop me from saving Solution?" The giggle from the child made him extremly confused and anxious. "What part of that was a joke?"

"Because if you were right, you'd already be dead." The child yawned and stretched in her poor quality clothes similar to Fran's. "My name is Luna, but just don't call me dog or fleabag."

Sebas lowered his arms, at least he knows Luna to be a lycanthrope much like Lupis. "Okay then, excuse me for I must go to the manor." Sebas started to walk away from her, but she followed him with a bored expression. It annoyed him as Luna walked like a stalker in a horror film, but then again Sebas did not know what a horror film was. "Could you please leave me be?"

"Nope!" Was Luna's short and simple reply, her sharp toothed smile shined in the dim moonlit rays. "You look like a good plaything for me and Candle stick. Maybe your scales could be used for a ball or perhaps Fran could play with your body parts?"

Sebas rolled his eyes at the threat of the wild child. "I thought you said you would not kill me?"

Luna snickered with a cruel grin, she really did remind the butler of Lupisregina. "I don't remember those words, I only said I won't stop you." She yawned as the manor got closer to Sebas' delight. "I wouldn't fall for it, it's Shy-lantern's illusion."

"Shy-lantern?"

"Not someone I should talk about without his approval." Luna looked down onto the ground as the path split once more. "Take the left one."

He nodded even though it would take him away from the manor. "What would have happened if I had took the right path instead?" Sebas looked back, the manor was now in a different spot. "Fooled again."

Luna ignored his short burst of disappointment to the illusions and tricks of the Under-fair. "In that pathetic state? Your body would burn, your mind shall go to the rapture, and your soul will be forever destroyed. Not in that order for the most part." Sebas shivered from her rather bleak outlook on the deadly illusion. "Abberations are the absolute worst, that's why I stay far away from her and my master's boss."

"You mean Spook-meister? Is that what his race is?"

"No, it's...hard to describe his race without a massive mind-fuck going into your skull." Sebas was soon surpised that the mansion was now right in front of him, tall and imposing with an aura of dread. "Think of him as something that is out of perceived reality or that thing you can't see in the dark without pissing your pants."

Sebas pondered on the small child's words with worry. "So is he terror incarnate then? Or is he just a powerful astral type?"

"He is what you make of him, but you will always be wrong." Luna turned around with a sad, but content smile. "You think of him as an enemy, wrong. If you think of him as a friend, you're also wrong." She returned to the field of corn stalks, but her voice was still heard to the butler. "Is he a lie, no. Is he the truth, no. Is he good, neutral, or evil...every answer is wrong regarding him."

Sebas frowned in confusion, what was that about? Nevertheless he approched the manor doors, old, tall, and beckoning him to not open them as if it were Pandora's box. Sebas steeled his resolve and kicked the doors down, the scent inside made him almost puke.

 **(New area music: Here we are, undertale Ost)**

Inside of was basic foyer or lobby, but the smell was like burning waste and death to his nose. Sebas pinched his nose to the invisible stench and walked around the lobby.

The room was lavish with royal decorations like knight armors and paintings, but they were worn with age and neglect. Why he noted them was because one of them blocked the door to what might be the east wing. Probably a good idea because the smell was coming in that direction.

The other exits to the other rooms, a door to the west and one to the north were okay. Yet as he looked at the west door he felt legitimate fear for his health, but why?

"Then he said let no flesh be spared, Mark 13:20." Sebas freezed as the sound of Tyler was getting closer to the west door. Reacting to the fear thanks to total manic, he barged through the north door. "Who was that!?"

The north corridor to his passing eyes, had hanging skeletons that followed his movements. That made him ran faster, but that also made the skeletons scream out in pain and alarm. "Ah! Who designs a place like this!?" Sebas soon felt the irony and hindsight hit him a second later. "Right, not to self clean floor one of bones!"

Since Sebas did not close the door behind him, Tyler saw the butler and was pissed more or less. **"You, a lost soul should not be in the hall of the damned!"** Tyler started to bang his bell head with their own fists, since Sebas destroyed thier mallet. **"Gahhh!"**

Sebas made it to the end as the priest made it halfway through. The butler closed the door behind him and barred the doors with...something made of wood. He didn't know what he made as a barricade because the room he entered was pitch black and somehow there was liquid beneath his feet. Sebas opened his mouth to create dim light with his dragon flame. The priest lost interest in him for some reason despite being hellbent on chasing him.

Sebas turned around and gagged a bit, mounds upon mounds of melted and rotted flesh. This was just disgusting as the water beneath him was now known as plasma, blood, and among other things. "Who would do such a thing? I can't see where the flesh begins or ends."

 _"Testing, testing..1..2..aw screw it. If the recording's lost, then I'll do this again."_ Unknown to him it was the recorded voice of doctor Penny speaking through a speaker. _"Subject three, codename: Congre, considering that the bio masses are merging into one being. Clearly there was an unexpected mutation or divergence in the gene pool that made them immune to the primary purpose of Pure Lazarus."_ Penny then let out a yell of frustration and the sound of glass breaking soon occured. _"Interesting note, Congre is rejecting the collective bone mass in their flesh and is 'spitting' them out. Possibly allergic or incompatible with the substance's chemical structure. Because of this I'm now recommending bone made objects to restrain Congre for his digestive acids proved metal cages to be inefficient."_

Sebas stepped away from the huge mass of fleah, only Demi-urge could create something so...disgusting. He looked back at the thing he used to bar the door, a large box made of bone. "Perhaps, it is sleeping?" The flesh mound did not move, allowing him some breathing room. He looked for a secondary means to escape and there is one one the ceiling. "A vent, probably made to vent this smell somewhere else. It might led to the east wing because of the stench in the lobby."

He bended down on one knee, prepared to jump to the high ceiling. That is until the mass of flesh started to move towards him in slumps and small hops. It almost made him puke from how unusual and grotestue Congre was. He jumped over the huge mass and grabbed onto the vent made of bone. Sebas looked down and almost gasped in shock, the mass was pushing itself upwards...pushing up to him. "Shit!" Sebas pulled on the vent, which was stubborn to be removed. "Okay...1..2..3, pull!" Sebas pulled the vent out of it's place and it fell onto Congre.

The mass of flesh recoiled from the taste of pure bone and flailed around the room. Sebas meanwhile crawled into the vent and contined through it's small metal space. It smelled worse than the lobby and it was getting stronger and more stomuch curling until the vent broke under his weight.

He fell for two secounds and landed on the stone cold floor. "Ahh..." He groaned as he stood back up and looked around. "Now where am I?" It was a plain corridor with steel doors to the left, all of them locked. It was rather featureless and he passed the doors by, only jagged numbers were scraped onto the doors. "Ten, eleven, twelve?" The 12th door was opened and inside was an operating room, or if you knew Neuronist it would be a torture room. It looked clean and smelled odorless to Sebas, or maybe his nose lost it's ability to smell after meeting Congre.

It was professional in how the tools and medical necessities were organized. Sebas did not expect that whoever did their work would do it clean. Suddenly a speaker hidden from view started up. _"Recording, ah I have no time for plesntries like this. But...Beth said it was good for my sanity. Subject twelve codename: Fruit of Lazaris, Beth picked the name for this...intresting dead specimen."_ The sound of rustleing papers and tapping of metal were known for a few seconds. _"The corpse had their back broken, teeth missing or fractured, and vital organs squished. When injected with Pure Lazaris the fatal wounds started to knit themselves to their original state. Finally a true beta for the formula, should no mutations or anomalies occur in the subject."_ Then the sound of a groaning subject made it to both Sebas' and Penny's ears. _"Fascinating, already the dead brain cell are reviving and multiplying for the ones lost! In a few days or hours even, I will need to conduct tests to the subject's physical prowess for a vailidation of success!"_

Sebas did not like the sound of that, it sounded like magic yet it was not. "This alchemist is creating a potion of true revival?" Spells that truly brought back the target from death depended on the injuries inflicted. "This could be a danger for everyone, only lord Ainz should have that power."

"Oh, now ain't that a brilliant idea! Give only the evil tyrant an ability to control life and death!" Sebas turned his head to look past the 13th door. Just behind that one was a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. "If you were a comidian, I might have given you a tip." The scarecrow snapped it's sharp metal claws and it's pumpkin feature turned into a frown. "Now plead for yo-"

"You're not even going to tell me your name?"

The scarecrow was silent to Sebas' need to know his name. "W-What!? You are going to die, what is the point of telling you my name!?"

Sebas huffed at the monster. "It's common courtesy, but I can see that you are the worst entertainer in this place." The scarecrow fummed in confusion, but Sebas really just wanted to stall the creature until he can figure a way out. "I mean, besides the priest you are the most rudest monster here."

"B-But he isn't even an entertainer, he is just a priest!" The scarecrow gripped their pumpkin head with their sharp claws in anguish. "I mean my maze was pretty cool, so you can't deny that!"

"Oh, I thought it was the child's maze? It looked like it was made by one after all."

That made the scarecrow silent as it's candle lit mouth turned off. Then it reignited with a flame of pure red hot anger and hatred. "Oh, hell no! You did not just say that about our work!" The scarecrow got into a stance like it was a beast ready to charge. "I will cut you into ribbio-!"

 _'Mister wick! Luna took Fran's arms and legs inside the funhouse!'_ The voice of beth spoke inside of Wick's head. _'I think Xan's going to be pretty peeved when he finds blood all over his funhouse!"_

Wick's candle light turned off and turned back on with a green cordial flame. "You are a very lucky asshole!" Wick did not raise his voice to the butler. He then started to crawled backwards into the darkness of the hall. "I have to save Luna and possibly Fran from Xan's wrath. If we do meet again then I shall burn you into a crisp!"

The candle light vanished from the darkness, causing Sebas to sigh in relief. "Now I just need to continue my search." Sebas used the 13th door for support, the emotions made him so tired and uneasy. "Is this what lady Shalltear feels? Such a curse to feel like this, the fear and worry." Sebas sat down against the door, it was probbly too late to save the slime. "Has lord Touch me felt this depraved weakness, even for a small insignificant moment?" Sebas tried to imagine it for a moment in his rest, his lord broken on the battlefield. "Impossible...He would never believe in failure, so why should I!?" He pumped himself up and stood up. "Yeah, my lord would defy such a grim future!" Sebas started to pose as his short rest provided some energy.

In the midst of his posing he punched the 13th door and sent it flying into the stone wall on the other side. _'Eep!'_ Beth shouted in thought as the door almost made her into brain stew. _'Ahhh...'_ Like a goldfish inside a bowl, she flipped upside down into sleep.

Sebas stared blankly inside the room. Solution was sleeping inside a water tank and next to that tank was... "Hello Sebas, how pleasant of you to arrive just in time." It was Spook-meister and he was leaning onto the tank. "Of course it is exactly midnight, who would have thought?" The master of the fair smiled as Sebas thought for a moment that he changed colars and tone.

Sebas walked over to the tank and the unconscious monster inside. "You planned this, this is not a regular place where time and space makes sense." He touched the tank with his scaly hands, it was freezing. "I can't even sense your power, why?"

Spook-meister chuckled and with a quick flick of the wrist he broke the tank prison. "There are so many ways to lie Sebas, words or not. So I will grant you a half-truth about it, a riddle of you will." Spook-meister fiddle with his fancy clothes with a smile.

Sebas frowned. "Is everything a game to you?" The master of the fair denied it with a shake of the head. "Then tell me that without a bold-faced lie!" Sebas punched the stone wall while looking at Solution in her slime form. "How much?"

"That I could never say without foiling my own schedule. Instead how about a riddle involving you and bittersweet tragedy." Spook-meister cracked his knuckles and stretched. "When is a villain not the villain?" Sebas furrowed his brow and picked up the slime. "No answer? Well, I thought as much." With a snap he opened a portal and on the other side was Tuare sleeping in her bed at the mansion. "A bet before you go."

Sebas tossed Solution through the portal and glared at Spook-meister. "I do not gamble."

Spook-meister snickered at that. "Even if it's about loyalty?" Sebas paused his departure into the portal. "This Ainz will never accept her in his twisted misery-driven world, even you must realize that." Sebas said nothing as he entered the portal. "When is a villain not the villain? If only you knew the answer, Sebas."

* * *

In the great tomb of Nazarick, Ainz held an interesting report in his bedroom. He did not need to sleep, however the room was good for sweet isolation. "So, Sebas grew attached to a human?" His red eyes scanned over the details provided by Mare over and over again, but they did not change the facts before him. "Aura, Shalltear, Entoma, and now Sebas. How is this happening!?" He almost threw the report over his bed in a rage, but were soon quickly dulled into nothingness. "Perhaps everyone is like this? As if their settings are now there for everyone to see and affect? Gah, I need more information to be sure!"

His door opened and on the otherside was Demi-urge. "We are all set on your orders, our grand lord Ainz."

Ainz waved him off, acknowledging the preparations. "Okay, but first bring Sebas and his human attachment here." Demi-urge entered the room and received the report from his lord. "Try to invite them here, we can't risk Sebas defecting."

Demi-urge nodded, the butler was a powerful member of Nazarick. "I understand, just like with the empire?"

Ainz shook his head. "No, they must not think I am a threat to them."

"Understood, my lord."

As Demi-urge left the bedroom, Ainz could almost feel a headache from the stress. "I really need to vist the spa soon."

* * *

 **Hello guys, how are you doing! Again it feels short, but I'm glad that you do not mind. So this arc is over for the most part, just the ending remains. So we will focus on Shalltear and Arche, probably not in that order. Before you ask, the invasion arc is going to happen after Arche leaves the city towards the empire. The reason I included Shalltear in the before's is because it has happened during this arc.**

 **Also I hoped this wasn't a let down because Spook-meister did not fight, but did he need to? No, he had no plans to fight Sebas...not just yet. He was more of an observer and commenter on Sebas' rescue.**

 **So onto the reviews:**

 **Nintendoplayer: I can't wait to read it, maybe you could tell me the name when you complete the first chapter. Just remember that terrible or good, you are doing because you want to! Besides failure mean you can not only learn what went wrong, but what was also right about it.**

 **Undertalefan101: 'Like the idea of Sebas.' Do you mean what I done with him or...? I am just curious about what you mean.**

 **Kingsman and some guests: Thank you for the saying that the last chapter was good.**

 **I hope to see you all next chapter, Mysterious jester out!**


	44. Cloaks and daggers in the moonlight

Shalltear was leaping from rooftop to rooftop in the courrupted city. She was worried for Sebas, but he should be alright...he could beat her in a fight after all. It did made her wonder who that shapeshifter was. Sebas really needs to fill her in when he gets back from...wherever that carnival ticket sent him to.

She slowed down her leaping pace as she could practically smell the swordsman. "Why is he drunk now of all times? Perhaps drowning him in animal urine would sober him up a bit?" She snickered as the scenario played in her little mischievous mind. Brain passed put on a random tavern table, with no one noticing the pale child with a bucket full of a disgusting yellow liquid. When the child would do the dirty deed with the urine bucket.

Shalltear now laughed out loud at the act, oh how angry he would be. Then she would ask, 'are you 'pissed' off?' just before the crowd would smell the man's new scent. It was childish yes, but she could say it was well earned and fitting for Brain the pissed off drunkard.

She soon landed gracefully onto a cold stone street that a drunk Brain laid on with closed eyes. Her eyes twitched as she then glared at the closed tavern in front of her. Without breaking the glare she gently kicked Brian on the hip. "Pedo, why are you sleeping on the street? I know you aren't broke enough to just skip a night at an inn."

Brian groaned with a drunkened slur and opened his eyes at the vampire looking down on him. "Hello, shorty...just five more minutes on this soft cold stone..." He attempted to roll over, but the vampire's still foot against his hip prevented the act. "You know your face when you try being serious, it just looks adorable." Shalltear growled at the swordsman for his comment. "Aww..."

"Brain, if you were not drunk I might have done something I would have regretted later." She silently threatened as Brain slowly stood up with her foot's permission. "Pfhm!" She stifled a laugh because a certain someone slept on some ham and it stuck to their face. "You...you're trying to make this so hard for me, aren't you?"

Brain was confused until he felt that the soft cold feeling remained on his check. He peeled off the now spoiled meat off his cheek and stared at it with an open mouth. "This meat is staring at me..."

"Brain...you're drunk."

"But...it's so soft and almost...delicious."

"If you eat that meat I swear to-" Brain ate the street ham with one bite and that shocked Shalltear. "Holy shit you actually did it..." Five seconds later, Brain's face turned green and he vomited onto the street. "That is why you do not eat meat on the street!"

Brain raised his hand at the vampire after heaving out the contents of his stomach. "That was the hangover, not the meat." He vomitted again and again until he was dry heaving. "When did I eat a duck?"

Shalltear was grossed out and mildly impressed on what the drunken Brain ate before the ham. "Is that a vial, like a whole vial!?" She pointed at the glass object that joined in with the rest of the green bile. Her eyes stared at something that should not be humaly possible to ingest without dying or suffering immense pain. "How the hell did you eat a fucking spoon!?"

"It was with the soup." Brian coughed one more time and smiled. "A great deal."

"That does not help the fact you ate a wooden spoon!" Shalltear made a small note to self, never leave drunk Brain unattended. "Are you at least sober now!?" She assisted the swordsman that was hopefully not drunk anymore.

"Depends, is it morning? Because I kinda see a light." He stares at the night sky above. "A lot of lights actaully...oh are they family?"

"That answer my question, you drunk." She picked up the swordsman, despite his protests. "Back on topic and I wish you can take this seriously, did they kick you out?"

"Ah, no...I just kinda forgot to ask before they closed up. Do you think they serve soup during breakfast?"

She growled at him, but soon smiled as she could lord over him with that. "Okay you drunk bastard, time for you to sleep." She jumped up to the tavern's second story window and latched onto the wooden wall that surrounded it. However the fast motion made Brain dry heave once more. "Are you done?"

"Urgh..." He groaned as she used her right foot to pop open the window. Inside was an empty room without an occupant, good for them. "Isn't this breaking and entering?"

Inside she tossed the swordsman onto the bed. "Not if they were tricked into thinking you rented the place." She extended a hand to him. "Can I see your pouch?"

He groaned and turned around, showing his brown pouch. "I'm getting woozy..." He started to snore as she took his pouch.

"Let's see here..." Grazing through the contents she found quite a bit of gold, silver, and copper. "For this place...maybe some copper would do?" She rather not accidentally get him into trouble, but the blackmail for pranks was worth it. "Oh well, tommorrow's problems are for tommorow's Brain."

She took what was supposedly needed and tossed the bag back to the swordsman. Then she forced open the room's door and closed it on the other side. She walked down the stairs and found the tavern's bar, with it's ledger book out in the open and also left opened.

"I really need to learn the language one of these days without the use of magic." She layed the coins onto the open book and hoped the owner thinks that this was Brain's money. "I supposed I should get going, but where to go...?" She just stood there not knowing what to do next. "Now I know why humans sleep, because of this." She could go back to the tomb, but then this trip would be for nothing to aid her trama. Maybe she should just explore the town and mingle until sunrise...Brian still owes her a spar afterall.

So with that mindset of killing time, she left the bar and then into the town's dirty streets.

* * *

The guards of E-rantel's gates were not exactly guarding. They were payed by the nobles, but only with scraps and bones...so not very much. In fact a long time ago, slaves were the ones who did the guarding until princess Renner banned the act of slavery. Sure it didn't get rid of it entirely, but that made the guards the ones who should do the boring tasks.

So instead on very cold or silent nights such as this, they play games or converse to pass the time away. "What number am I thinking of right now?" Most of which were not very creative or thought out for situations like this.

"37?"

"Nope, 42!" The immense strain of boredom made it clear why they wanted the slaves to do the less eventful of jobs. "Hey, who is that?" The more...attentive of the two pointed at a cloaked figure just beyond the revealing light of the gates. "State your name and business?"

The cloaked figure raised two hands into the air, one of them was gauntlet of some kind. "Just an inquisitor of knowledge aross the realms of both the dead and living." The figure let out a crooked smile that could walk a crooked mile. "Would you kindly escort me to your leader of this...cesspool of a town?"

The guards pointed thier spears at the figure who sparked a deep level of unknowing fear inside them. "Not before we check your gear out! It's a inspection in case of-"

"Your enemies plotting against you or possiblities of carrying a plague am I right? But before you assume I am a threat to this town accidental or not, let me make it clear." There was a snapping sound of metal and then the guards felt something press against their spines. "I am in a rush and you two are not important in the grand scheme of things. So if you make me late for a meeting, subject 12 will do such noteworthy things to you." The figure walked forwards and into the visible torch light, now holding a device in their left hand. "Now what will you two do?"

The two guards knew this was definitely a threat, but screaming for help meant more than just ending their own lives. "W-We'll take you." The one that answered the guard's numerical question replied, dropping his spear in show of good faith. "Let's not let this get out of hand."

The doctor frowned then smiled. "You see, talking to your doctor is good for your health and future well-being." Doctor Penny motioned to the one that did not answer her back. "However, hiding your pilght isn't so good for your body." There was a sick maniacal grin that was plastered on her face. "Subject 12, demonstrate why compliance is a good health incentive." Penny clicked her device and it glowed a faint red. "Subject 12's physical report..."

The silent guard felt his neck being chocked by a vice grip from the subject. The guard who answered saw who was chocking the unfortunated soul and squirmed inside. "This...is mercy." The subject spoke with a soft voice as they tightened their grip to an instant killing neck snap.

"The cellular structure that they once had in life has been restored and dramatically improved upon." Penny spoke with a monotone pattern, a contrast to what she sounded like a minute ago. "Even her brain cells and vocal cords have been restored! Well, to a moderate degree regarding 'magical' resurrection of course." The subject's grip tightened so much that it soon decapitated the poor sod. "The neural impulse control made be needed by nuture rather than nature however. Subject 12 that is enough, there is no more neck to choke!"

The subject blinked their glassy eye and opened their choking palm, letting the head fall onto the dirt. "Sorry...Physician Penny."

"It's doctor and you know that!" Doctor Penny snapped before recollecting herself by fidgeting with her mask. "Now that the demonstration is over, take us to your leader!" She pointed at the guard who was so close to pissing his pants. "Hehe, I get to say it first...take that Wick and Luna!"

* * *

Somewhere in the Under-fair, Wick was busy trying to remove his little buddy's jaws from Fran's right hand. "Luna, she just got that hand back from being a melting mess!"

"Aghhh, hurry and get her off!" Fran's frantic movements were making it rather impossible for the lethal scarecrow to open Luna's powerful jaws.

"I can't help it, she's so delicious!" Luna whined as she slicked the tainted blood and flesh that now clinged and/or stained her canines. "So good~"

Wick's flames of rage now left his pumpkin made cranium. "Do it or no mo..moooore..?" Pumpkin guts and seeds started to leak from the inside of his head. "Ah, Ah.."

Luna opened her jaws slightly and sniffed with the same motions as Wick. "Ah, Ah.."

Fran was about to scream as something more than blood was going to stain Xan's funhouse. "Oh lord nooooo!"

 **"Achoo!"** They both let out the most loud and disgusting sneeze of all time in the funhouse. "Um..excuse us." Wick apologized to the soon to be pissed of Xan in the future, well he guessed Xan can see into it for the most part.

* * *

"Um..okay." The guard was confused, but still morbidly terrified of the doctor in front of him. "But, what about him?" He pointed to the body and head of the guard he was just talking to.

"Hmm?" Penny glanced at the corpse and shrugged. "Oh yes, him. Not to worry for I have the perfect tool for this occasion." Penny pulled out a white box from the inside of her black coat. "Usually I would reserve Congre's talent for disposal on something alive or annoying." She sat the box in the middle between head and body of the dead guard. "Subject 12, will you do the honor of releasing a tiny part of them?"

The subject bowed to the order and the living guard was surprised that they of all people were working for this mad doctor. "Would...he be of use later?" The subject asked as they opened the white box that contained a small bit of subject three. "What about the bones?"

Penny waved that part off with the needle gauntlet. "Yeah, you shall dig a grave for them while I handle negotiations." Penny thought about something before waving that off as well. "Opening a portal to subject 4's containment zone is too much of hassle for just one skeleton."

The guard was extremly confused by the terms being thrown around and above his head. He guessed that was the point, information he can't share or interpret to anyone else. "What is that!?" He almost screamed as a blob of indescribable flesh oozed out of the white box, most likely in pain.

"Say hello to Congre, it doesn't bite." Penny grinned as Congre feasted upon the dead bio-matter of the guard, besides the bones. "It does that instead, ain't that...lovely." She mumbled the last part with hidden distain for the creature. "Even failures have some uses you would find unexpected. Subject 12, please put them back into the bone box."

The subject nodded and ushered the ooze of fleash back into the painful imprisionment. The thing is that it was now tougher to fit the ooze back into the box due to the increase of mass. "You...should not release them again." the subject noted as Penny placed the box back inside her black coat. "Results could be...disastrous."

Penny huffed as she shoved the still living guard against the gates of E-rantel. "Of course, but I would not say it in that particular wording. Now dig his grave before someone sees you and the body." Penny glared at the guard, she wasted so much time here. "Now escort me to your leader before I get annoyed by your incompetence."

The guard saluted in a fearful response. "Y-Yes ma'am!" This was so over his head as a simple guard. "Right this way!"

* * *

Shalltear was mingling around the streets, killing time until sunrise. Now that she thought about, wasn't there a guild her lord frequents regularly for information? "Oh, but it's night now!" She whined and wished humans were nocturnal creatures. "Everything fun is-!?" She felt a pressence from behind, not powerful but still much more so than Brain. She turned and found nothing, yet she had goosebumps because this fear was so familiar to her. As soon as it came, it left without a trace. "What was that?"

She jumped to a rooftop and the direction of her fear was to the south. It was leading to the gates into the courrupted city. Perhaps her lord Ainz was sending an agent...or it was the human's doing. She contemplated on charging on ahead, which lasted about two seconds before she dashed to the gates.

If it was the human's doing then by her lord Ainz they will suffer for inflicting such pain onto her. Her crimson eyes caught a glimpse of a guard and a black cloaked human nearby, but they were under her notice. She perched on top of the gates and surveyed the surrounding area for the human or something of that matter. That's when she found a cloaked figure diggin into the ground.

* * *

Penny whistled from the size of the grand noble castle, it was surprisingly small. "Are they inside this small structure?" She asked dismissivly as the guard escorted her inside despite the other prying eyes. Inside was even more bland for her tastes, were they really this primitive? No magical defenses or creatures of horror and fright?

"You seem rather bored despite the fact you're meeting princess Renner?"

Penny smiled at the info this guard was speaking. "I have never heard of a princess ruling the land?"

"No, king Ramposa rules this land." Penny frowend at the obvious lie she heard, this king had no power from this tone. "Did I offend you!?"

Penny snickered at her power over him. "No, I am from a far away land so political and royal bloodlines are...beneath me."

"So you are like that new adventure group, Deltarune I believe?" The guard mused and thought about them, despite death being right next to him. "I heard they can't even read our written word so this land must be related."

Penny smiled at the name, but they did not matter right now. "Are we close because I am getting a little, impatient."

The guard nodded. "Y-Yes, just around this corner-!?" He was stabbed in the neck by Penny's medical gauntlet.

"Sorry, but rumors of us arriving so soon may tip off people more nasty than I. So sorry for this, truly I am." Penny removed the device from the neck and revealed it's syringes to be full of nothing but air. "Excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

Penny left the guard who was reaching out for help of any kind, but it did not arrive. As the doctor knocked at the princess' door he let out one last useless breath before dying on the floor.

* * *

Princess Renner was enjoying her veiw of the window overlooking a small plot of land. That land was where Climb was training right now, her little puppy. To all but a few know of her less-than-humane personality hidden in the false light she presented herself in. "Ahh, such a sweet thing." Climb was her personal love, but one that is selfish and almost violent in nature. "Mine forever and no one else's." As they continued her gaze upon her puppy's training, her ears were met with an uneventful knock.

She ignored it at first, a sign of mercy for those who disturbed her beforehand. The knocking did not stop to her surprise, did they not know her ways? "I guess I'll just let myself in." Renner was not one to break face, but that was just really rude to enter a room without permission.

However the doctor on the other side almost made her break for another reason. "So, are you an assassin out for my head?" It would't be strange if a noble had something to do with this. Because it would created a new void in political power for them to gobbled up like a pig. "Where you payed by my brother or a related third-party?"

Penny did not speak, but mearly walked to the princess amd sat besides her. "So your life is full of strife, how poetic in a way." Penny glanced outside the window and saw Climb training from below. "Ah, maybe for another reason?"

It was then that Renner realized this was not an assasin, well at least not a typical one. "Who are you?" It was impossible for her to put on her mask now of all times. "And why are you not after my life?"

Penny smiled as her business can now start. "For now I am a diplomat for a powerful entity, one you may meet later." Penny handed the princess a scroll and several carnival tickets. "A war is coming and it's good to know who your friends are."

"So is this a threat?"

Penny laughed at her assumption. "If he dealt in violence than we would all be dead. No, this is a promise of protection in exchange of authority more or less."

"So a take over then? Make us into a puppet state under my own father's nose?"

"No, well think of it as co-authority if it makes you feel better. My boss will protect this place from any external threat, but in return we ask for the same."

"Why? If he is so powerful then why the cloak and dagger?"

Penny was starting to get annoyied. "Because he needs to remian hidden from the public until the time is right."

Renner thought about it and smiled. "Okay, but under three conditions." Penny nodded as Renner read the scroll handed to her. "One: I will have political standing or power in your bosses' faction."

Penny nodded with a dismissive sigh. "Approved, but with him power is something else."

"Second: I request a bodyguard to protect my life as the recipiant of this contract."

Penny was really irritated from this princess, but this works in her favor. "Sure, I know the perfect one to assist you."

"Third: Nothing should harm Climb above all else."

Penny was silent as that was a bit much for someone not important. "We'll think of something...bitch."

"What was that!?" Reener was sure that the doctor whispered something profound about her.

"I said my glove is itching to go back home." Penny pulled out a ticket and lit it. "You made a wise decision."

The doctor vanished in a storm of confetti and left the princess somewhat satifying. "One more step to power above my standing." Renner started to snicker and cackle in her ambition.

* * *

Subject 12 was digging as was told by doctor Penny. "Dig, dig the dirt to hide the bones~" They sang off-key a way to mend their voice once dead. "For the sins they shall atone~" For some reason the bones made them feel really pissed off to no end. "And their heroic deeds are rather thick and dull~"

From behind, Shalltear watched the cloaked subject do the dirty work of doctor Penny. "So you are the one I felt." She drew the normal dull blade so she could hide her affiliation with Nazarick. "What do you know of the human?"

The cloaked subject turned around, stopping their task. "Which one, ack!" The subject coughed out the last of the dead cells in thier throat. "I know a few." Their voice returned, but was still rather soft and unsure. "Who are you?"

"Sally Terrance and you?" The subject drew their blade with a bored look despite the tense situation.

"No clue, but Penny calls me the Fruit Of Lazaris. Not a real name, no sure if I should even own one." The subject spat at the ground and took off the conceiling cloak. "The cloak belongs to the doctor. Running it will be problematic for me."

Shalltear glared at Subject 12, something was not right about them. "Aren't you afraid I'll take your life?" It was fear or anything elevating the heart of a normal person. The subject's heart was beating at an even pace, never changing at all. "No anger, dread?"

"My emotions are dulled with the memory loss, the doctor said to me. To learn them again I must experience them once more." The subject got into an aerodynamic stance. "Are we ready?"

Shalltear closed her eyes at the subject. "Yeah, yeah we are."

* * *

 **Arggh, a cliffhanger no! So the reason for the hiatus was spring break and spending some time with the family. I tried to work while with them, but it did not work out. So now that it's over I'm back once again to write! I'm sure by now that you all figured out who subject 12 really is so what do you think. Love it, hate it, or anything?**

 **So before the review I would like to pose a question and this is based on Glitchtale. Could Spook-meister and Caroline beat betty...that sounded dirty...**

 **Okay now to the reviews!**

 **Kingsman: It could, but really it's all up for your interpretation.**

 **Undertalefan: That's what writers call character development, taking flaws and making conflicts with them. I always found Sebas a wasted potential despite his epicness. I mean everyone in Nazarick could do his job, but he is one of the few members that have a good karma standing (the only other one would be victim and maybe Cocytus is you consider neutral a good alignment) Another watse is that his creator and Ainz have diffrent viewpoints, they only explored that in the first episode and only the first episode (and only as a reason to make Ainz go to Carne village)**

 **Overlord-addic: So is that like a jab to some people out their or are you using it to insult me? I'm guessing the former and I will say that not everyone will like a story, they read what they read. As such I provide a story that some people will read (or find for that matter.)**

 **Nintendoplayer: I know because I looked for it straight after you posted that D: Here is the thing that will lift your spirits. I am writing this without any knowledge of Deltarune, but did that stop me NO! The thing about fanfics is that it's true to our minds, it's not like blogging about reality. If you decide to write again, PM me the title and I'll give it a gander.**

 **Williamcll: Chaos is the best thing when writing, no?**

 **A request: Narberal huh? Well by now she should have healed her wounds. However she will come to play during a time skip to the invasion or the end of Sebas' arc...maybe.**

 **Mysterious jester is out!**


	45. Tensions rising

Shalltear stared at her foe after saying those words, she was not ready at all. Using her own gear meant a lot of collateral damage and not to mention attention. She was not supposed to be here at all so Ainz would be pissed for her not being at the tomb.

"Your face would disagree." Subject 12 stated with a stare influenced without emotion. "I can see discomfort and your clenched hands also say run away." The subject stood up and changed their aerodynamic stance to a more stalwart one. "Come and meet your maker if you deny it."

Shalltear was not a fool, but the way that the subject worded was so damn familiar. "I perfer this distance, thanks." She raised her left hand pointed at the subject. "Force explosion." She launched a fast invisible ball of force to the subject. When it struck the unmoving subject it created a small, but thick dust cloud. "Mana essence, life essence." Her eyes glowed and in just a split secound went into a defensive stance. There was no aura in the dust cloud meaning that subject was either dead or...

"Behind you." Shalltear twirled and parried the surprise attack from behind. "Forgive me, but that attack hurt a lot." It appears the subject learned irritaion from the shockwave. The subject fiercely attacked Shalltear, but was parried every time. "Flow acceleration..." The subject's eyes glowed and their body shined a faint red.

"What!?" The vampire was shocked as the subject now moved fast enough to produce afterimages.

"The vital points of a human are..." The subject trailed on as they stabbed specific parts of Shalltear's body. "Heart, lungs, kidneys, stomach, liver, and brain." The subject jumped several feet back after dealing the fatal wounds that would kill a human.

"Greater lethal!" Shalltear felt her wounds closing, she really needed her gear to beat the subject. "Regeneration, Einherjar!" She had to slow the assault down so she land a fatal blow to the subject. "Give me an opening!" She commanded her newly risen clone of herself.

"Sending another to fight in your place? You are a coward aren't you?" Shalltear growled at the subject's view of her. "Impenetrable fortress." The subject's body glowed red once more as they entered close combat with the clone. Shalltear waited as the clone struggled with the subject and was apparently close to vanishing. Then the subject's pace of strikes slowed down so she charged in after her clone made an opening.

As soon as the vampire was in touching distance she placed her right palm on the subject's stomach. "Purifying javelin!" A streak of light pierced through her foe with holy might. Then she kicked the subject back with powerful force, sending them back a couple dozen yards away. "No one, should survive that." The vampire stared down at the laying body of subject 12 and was shocked to see no damage to the body. "What!?"

Subject 12 stood up and crack their neck as if Shalltear gave them the warm up they so desperately needed. "It appears my wounds have healed from your attacks, disappointing." The subject seemed disheartened at the major boon that they now had. "I must report that I had developed a...mutation." Pulling out from the inside of their armor was a carnival ticket, the same one that the shapeshifter had.

"Wait!" Shalltear yelled and to her surprise, the subject listened. "Are Sebas and Solution alright!?"

"I have no recollection of those name." Shalltear gritted her teeth from the news.

"Then could you tell me who made those tickets?"

"I am not allowed to say. What I am allowed to say is that you are a great fighter and that I am ashamed that my mutation made this unfair for the both of us." The subject lit the ticket by clashing their metal gauntlets together, creating a spark. "Goodbye and I don't think we'll meet again."

The subject disappeared in a flash of confetti, leaving the vampire slightly exhausted. "What a broken ability, to heal open wounds that fast without magic or ability." Shalltear looked at the dull blade in her hands, now broken in two. "When did this happen? Was it when I defended myself against her assault?" She sighed as the normal blade could symbolise her life, broken and split into two parts. She turned and stumbled a bit before returning to the town without all the roof hopping.

* * *

Sebas stood up and wobbled from his injuries while in the Under-fair. Going through the portal knocked him out cold and he must have been out for at least an hour or two. His eyes landed on Tuare and smiled as her body was unharmed and her mind peaceful in sleep judging by the smile on her face.

"Just for today, sleep the rest of the day tomorrow Tuare." He stated with a crooked bow to the sleeping maid in bed. "All of us do, I think." He reached for the doorknob just as his ears were graced the voice of Tuare.

"You're the best, Sebas." Of course she was sleeping and did not know that he was in the same room, but it gave him the most goofy grin.

He recollected himself and turned the knob with his spirits on an all-time high. "I suppose I am, sleep well lady Tuare." He opened the door and found Demi-urge of all monsters behind it. "Demi-urge, what are you doing here?" Sebas' tone was less-than-please at the sight of Nazarick's devil or a demon if his physical cruelty is anything to show.

Demi-urge did a slight bow, but it was anything except cordial. "Sebas, lord Ainz has requested your pressence as well as the human." Despite having diamonds for eyes the butler could guess what the devil meant by request. "You have until morning, I shall be here of course and escort you back home."

"I understand why I am needed, but why Tuare?" He was hoping that his lord Ainz would notice her later so that he can explain the good that it could do to have a friendly realation with humans. "Our lord has no reason to bring her to Nazarick. Unless he needs one more maid for cleaning, but I highly doubt that."

Sebas saw the devil's fingers twitch almost with glee. "Why Sebas, are you doubting our lord's choices?" There was a thick silence as Demi-urge awaited the butler's answer.

"Never, he has been nothing but beneficial to those under his rule." Sebas felt anxious as he said those words and realized that total manic was still in effect. "We will be ready in the morning."

Demi-urge clasped his hands together and smiled even if it was faked. "I'm glad that you are still on lord Ainz's side of things." Demi-urge took of his glasses and rubbed them something fierce. "With the incoming war to be had and all has made me really excited." The devil said war with sarcasm as the human would not be able to reach their battle until it was too late.

"Yes, quite." Sebas walked past the devil with a frown, could they not win without bloodshed? A kingdom is nothing without it's people to hold the foundation, so why all of this if they could just inspire the humans and monsters to join them instead? "It's late so let us catch some sleep until then?"

"But of course, have a nice night." Demi-urge closed the maid's door for the butler and stood by it. "I'll stay here, we can't have another kidnapping am I right?"

That almost made Sebas trip on the floor, does he know!? "Yes, can the humans lower the bar anymore than that?" Sebas stood face and wanted to make sure that Ainz is the first to know about the pale man. "Thank you for the thought of keeping the people in this mansion safe from harm."

Demi-urge put the crystal clear glasses back on. "It's my pleasure Sebas." Sebas knew it was a lie just to ease his mind, so as soon as he turned a corner he leaned against the wall.

Total manic is a nightmare to the butler as he covered his face with his right claw. "Forgot to switch back." He shifted back to his human form and resumed his inner panic. "Please let them be wrong about you lord Ainz. That your wars are not only just to spill blood and all of this was for nothing." He pleaded silently as he used the wall as a crutch to his own room. "Lord touch me, grant me the strength to make it through this." He found the door to his room and entered.

His panic and worry made it nearly impossible to sleep that night.

* * *

At the spring, Deltarune felt it was time to bid the guardian goodbye. They had stayed at the spring for far too long and the monster villagers must be worried sick for them.

Frisk reached out to the guardian for a handshake, a symbol of friendship for them. "Thank you for letting us stay here. It's really beautiful here, never thought I would ever see a cherry blossom tree."

The guardian slowly reached out to shake their hand. "No, for getting rid of the vile tree of evil we are still forever in your debt." After the handshake the dryad bowed to the team. "If you need anything at all then I am here to aid you."

Aura smiled and thought of something before her crush would ask something bizzare. "Could you aid the goblin village nearby? We would be grateful if you could." While she was honest about that, the dryad knows something about her destiny ahead so having her close by will be helpful.

"Yeah, building is not their forte if you know what I'm saying." Flowey snarked as the dryad thought about it. "So if you say no then you're a resonabl-"

"I'll do it."

"Nevermind..." Flowey sighed at the Dryad's decision.

"Only because an ogre showed me that there could be strays among sterotypes." The dryad reasoned, but looked back at the tree that overlooked the spring. "However, I am bound here more than just my duty." The guardian walked to the tree and rubbed it's bark. "This is my birth tree, my anchor to this place so to speak." The dryad thought about for a moment. "Could you get Gob'gon, the ogre that thinks this place as highly as I do. He could pick up my tree without me fearing it to be destroyed."

"I could pick it up." Frisk smiled, but the dryad denied the gesture with a shake of the head. "Why not?" Frisk was saddend from being denied to help the dryad.

"I should not burden you with my own problems when you did so much for my kind." The figurative aura around the dryad was one of eternal thanks. "I also think you should go elsewhere. We dryads are not the only ones who needs help." The dryad was looking at Aura more than Frisk for they know a path that Aura could take.

Aura smiled and patted Frisk on the back which caused them to blush. "She has a point, let's go back to the village." Frisk only nodded as they wondred what happened last night was real or not.

Remembering that night or dream made their face glow a bright red, did Aura feel the same way? She now had the cute bowtie and it was just made them think of doing a 'cuteness overload' moment. Those two things were the only things on their mind as they walked the path back to the village.

Aura had a blush as well, but also a slight frown. She wondered if Frisk remebered last night at all and if they felt the same. That kiss made her so happy, but also sad and anxious if it was the right time or thing to do. The worst thought that lingered was that they hated the kiss, they did have a red face right now afterall. Hopefully it was just the hot spring leaving a lasting burn.

Flowey though wondered if he should do a water bucket prank on Aura. It made him grin maniacally from the possible action.

* * *

Zaryusu and Evileye focused on surveying the damage the tree indirectly inflicted on the village. Thankfully the tree titan was far away so it wasn't that bad as it seemed for the recovery effort.

Zaryusu was the most worried for a very good reason. "The lizardman tribes, were they affected by this as well?" The thought of his mate and brother fixing a destroyed village or something far worse made him pace. "Crusch and my brother, please be alright and that this was just a minor quake."

"Worried for your folks?" Evileye asked as she pulled a goblin put of some rubble. "Then why don't you check on them while we sort this out?" She looked around and was thankful that this village was bad at building. Who knows what could have happened if they were? "Hey you five, how's the damage!?" She yelled over to her own team and the three elves.

"No one died at least!" Yelled Chi as she delve deeper into the rubble. "For us three that's a huge plus!"

The blue haired elf nodded as she healed those that were wounded. "The injuries are minor and few in between!"

Lakuyas waved her sword to destroy the rubble. "This is great exercise!" The cleric laughed as she continued to swing her dark blade at the fallen materials.

Evileye sighed in relief and sat down. "How humans manage these things are beyond me, it's exhausting."

The lizardman chuckled and sat down next to her, but the worry never left him. "Tell that to my brother and he'll agree with you." Evileye said nothing as Zaryusu continued. "Whenever a storm hits our tribe, he would always be the first one to get of out hiding and rebuild. One of the many reasons the villagers like him more than me."

"Were you ever jealous of him?" She asked as the recovery effort started to slow down from the time of night. "Like at all?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He looked away from the vampire and found the trees to suddenly be his new life goal.

"Oh my gods you're pouting, that answers my question then." Zaryusu started to gag from her comment. "Aw, the little reptile wants to be in his brother's shoes."

"You're right, but also wrong." Evileye stopped her jabbing and listend. "He always had a way with people, his charm you could say. I however, had the smarts and innovation." Zaryusu grabbed a chunck of dirt and smiled before letting it fall back down. "We were jealous of each other, but that is also what makes us so close."

She frowned at that explanation. "Jealousy made you closer to your brother? That just sounds stupid." The lizardman laughed which ticked her off somewhat. "What!?"

"Look at your team, wouldn't you say the same?" He pointed at Lakuyas and Tia, who were now chasing each other again. "I can see it in your eyes that is gives you nostalga and maybe even closure?"

She crossed her arms and huffed from his theory. "Try again, tadpole." She insulted the traveler, but never broke eye contact with her team. "You will never figure me out."

Zaryusu cracked a smirk at the challenge. "We'll see."

There was now a thick awkward silence. The recovery effort took a pause due to the pattern of that being nobody was seriously injured. "You never answered my question."

Zaryusu closed his eyes in slight irritation, does no one know of the lizardman culture? "I am a traveler, I do not belong to my tribe. Not yet at least." He looked up at the night sky and wondered if the ones above the mortal coil foresaw this. "My brother is trying to convince the elder council to give me a chance to return much like Zenberu did for his village."

"Zenberu, who's that?"

The traveler huffed at that question, finding it humorous. "One of the only lizardman to get accepted back into the tribe. From what I learned he challenged his ex-chief to a battle of death. He won and took the chief's mantle and earned his place back into the tribe."

Evileye snorted. "And here I thought your race wasn't so barbaric."

"It's not." He simply stated as he saw his three friends in the foliage. "That's probably one of the reasons why he and Frisk fought. I'll admit it was hilarious hearing what happened in that fight." He waved at team Deltarune and beckoned them to come and jin the conversation.

"So they really are that strong." Evileye whispered as the team sat with them without notice from the others. "So you defeated the tree demon that caused the 13 heroes some heartache in the past." She congratulated with a smile, a mistake from the past now relived of her.

Aura scratched the back of her head in embaressment. "Well, Frisk was the one who defeated them." Frisk blushed from the dark elf's compliment. "The weed and I got our heads knocked up by rocks."

Flowey snickered. "Well even us weeds need compost."

Aura butt heads with the flower. "And what does that mean, dick-weed?"

"Only what you want it too..." Flowey made the most shit eating grin as Aura fumed. "What, you mad?"

Zaryusu chuckled at the playful bickering. "I don't know if she is, but better use evasive manures to be safe!" He joined along the joking banter, it was fun despite the elf's expense.

"Ughh." Evileye groaned at the jokes, were they always like this? Evileye shrugged as it might be fun as well. "Please stop, those jokes are fecal matter!"

Aura sighed in relief. "Thank you, at least tw-" The elf soon realized that the vampire also joined in with a shitty joke. "Crap."

Frisk chuckled as they all had fun sitting under the stars and moon. Until they once more fall back into a blissful sleep to dream once again.

* * *

In the mind of Frisk, Chara sat against the golden walls of this accursed hallway they were in. It has been so long since they had been trapped here by the ill side of Frisk, the double. "7890 bottle on the wall, 7890 to drink! Drink one what do you get, 7891 bottles on the wall!" They did all sorts of things in the hallway that goes on for eternity. Singing, was one of the three things to do.

Then the wall opposed to her opened up and out came the double. **"I can see you're keeping yourself occupied."** Chara did not charge the double as it would be pointless and would most likely hurt like hell. **"It must be humiliating to be mentally bound by another person's will."**

Chara scoffed at the dark side of Frisk. "I doubt you are here to talk."

 **"What's wrong with talking? Or is it that you just rather prefer the killing?"** The double smiled as Chara glared at the reference to the multiple underground genocides. **"I would too because people like us see that it's pointless."**

"I am not like you!" Chara snapped as the area shifted to the ruins, or the original Home to Chara. "I stoppped killing monsters a long time ago!"

 **"What a bold-faced lie that you spit out at me."** The ruins started to crack and deteriorate. **"Frisk, stopped you. That is because in their mind 'monsters' are the true friends."**

"That is not true!" The ruins were now being coated in speaks of white dust. "I don't believe you!"

 **"Not true? Said by a dirty brother killer and I don't mean Papyrus."** Chara stopped and let out a tear. **"Poor Asriel, killed not once...not twice-"**

"Please stop..."

 **"But every genocide he dies despite pleading with you for mercy! If you had stopped on your own you could have spared him at the very least! After all family means nothing to you does it!?"**

Chara curled up into a ball as the double tore down the fantasy they were living. "..." They were silent as what is left to be said anymore?

The double chuckled as the ruins were covered in so much dust that it looked like New Home. **"I guess we both agree that you are like me. A genocidal murderer with a kill count that no one would belive to be true."** The double patted the broken child on the head and vanshed. **"Enjoy solitute, heheehe!"**

* * *

 **Wow, the ending for this got a bit dark didn't it? So, I figured out what OP and ending song this fic would have if it did have one. Courtesy call from A Thousand Foot Krutch as the OP and Silent night from Overlord itself as the ending.**

 **Also about the glitchtale fight, in hindisght I haven't really showcased what Spook-meister or Caroline can do. However your thoughts are very accurate in the reviews and I must address-**

 **Sallyelley7- Yeah I was interested in the concept so thank you for the activity. So the double versus Betty? I would say the double as** **I had addressed what Anti-Determination or Despair is powered by, one's own grief. So if Betty uses her power of fear (Anti-bravery) on the double would be, not good. So imagine the double losing (or the thought of) Aura due to the established connection that double is Frisk to an extent. It's Frisk's fear and the double is afraid of the same since they are practically the same besides the alignment. However I do not know what that orb crature Betty harbors around, could you tell me about it?**

 **Nintendoplayer: If I were to add an opinion on what I would do, start simple. Romance, glory, etc for the charcters must feel natural becasue fun fact is that I originally planned for Aura and Frisk to just be friends. If you want me to start you off why not say that Frisk is also one of the anomalies. A child with the power to turn back time upon death and casual avoding danger is exactly what happened to the player in the Scp-foundation game. About OC, they're are highly experimental as they could be good or downright awful. It all depends on how you write them and them beimg 'NECESSARY' for the story, not main or side just a point. Example Kage the guildmaster is an Oc because until the tree arc came up after, I had no idea who the guildmater was. So I made Kage an adventuer with an extreme case of wanderlust to explain why he is almost never present. Like I said it's just an opinion so don't feel nervous about the story you can create.**

 **Undertalefan and kingsman: Character development is an important part of story telking because as the saying goes 'not the destination, but the journey ahead'. Shalltear and Brain's friendly yet comical relationship came slow, but show how she does care for him as much as does Brain does for her(not as much as Aura is for Frisk obviously). Every conversation and it's effects is development for them, but they can struggle or flow with it depending on the writer and their grasp on it.**

 **As always, Mysterious jester is out!**


	46. A wake up call

Aura woke up from her deep sleep and found herself cuddling with a sleeping Frisk. She blushed and hugged them tighter than before during slumber. Morning was about to break as she did not feel it's annoying rays, but it's warmth. Then she soon realized it's not the sun that was sharing it's warmth, but Frisk's and she blushed deeper due to the fact.

Outside of Aura's perception, two of the ex-elven slaves watched them. They were whispering without breaking the gaze to Aura cuddling with Frisk. They both nodded and one of them approched the sleeping duo.

"E-Excuse me?" The elf tapped Aura's back with her foot which annoyed the dark elf greatly. "Could you please wake up?"

Aura groaned, but turned her head to face the elf. It was the blue haired cleric, Akio and the said elf was extremely nervous for some reason. "What do you want?" She sounded more hostile than she wanted to, but Akio interrupted a rather intimate moment.

Akio bowed or more accurately, groveled to the dark elf. "I'm sorry for interupting you and your spouse!"

"Spouse!?" Aura was shocked at the assumption.

"Concubine?"

Aura's eyes could not be anymore wider. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Frisk woke up from the commotion, but remained silent as to avoid awkwardness. "Stand up and please tell me what's up or I am going back to sleep."

Akio did what was asked and stared into Aura's muti-colored eyes. "A personal question, who are your parents?" It wasn't a question of worry, but of curious thought.

Aura was silent as she thought about her creator. Would Bukubukuchagama be her mother or just someone who only gave life to her? "None of your bussiness..." Frisk knew that Aura's the tone was full of hurt and distress despite trying to hide it. "Why do you want to know?"

Akio squirmed a little from Aura's direct question and her glare. "Your eyes, they are a sign of royalty and power in Elf Country."

Aura rolled her eyes as what does she care about such a little fact or quirk? "Why does this concern me at this very moment?"

Akio was silent, but her face spoke a great sadness beyond what words could ever do justice. "Becasue I wish that you could usurp the king's throne." The tone was not sad or angry, but something that was almost factual. "Would you do it?"

Aura and the pseudo-sleeping Frisk were in shock by how serious Akio was. "Is he that bad?" Aura asked as though it was rhetorical and it was.

Akio clenched her hands with untold fury boiling inside from the question. "He is evil itself!" She yelled in a whisper, the painful memories of being a slave temporarily graced her previously broken mind. "We're being forced to fight a war because of his hedonistic and narcissistic ways! He doesn't even care if he runs the country to the ground because of his obsession with our bloodline's origin!"

Aura let go of Frisk and sat up. "I think you just described several nobles and dictators of this world." Aura blinked twice as the morning sun now held itself above the trees and into her tired eyes. "Can you elabroate further on what makes him so vile?"

Akio nodded and slowly sat down, now facing Aura eye to eye. "A long time ago our king raped a member of the Slane theocracy's seats, a very important one." Already Aura was disgusted by this guy, Frisk was as well. "After 10 months or so that woman died shortly after childbirth. Because the newborn daughter had the sign of royalty, our king proclaimed her as his own property."

"That's...just wrong on so many levels." Aura wanted to meet this king and give him a hole where his heart was not. "He went to war just for that?"

Akio nodded and was glad Aura could understand the elves' plight. "So the war began and nineteen years later half of our kind has either been killed or enslaved by the theocracy in this meaningless war." Akio leaned forward to bow to the dark elf child. "Please, help us remove the plauge on our kind?"

Aura sighed and looked back to her crush, whom also wanted to help the elf. Aura smiled and slowly stood up with an arm outstretched to Akio. "Of course I will, even a lich would find this king's actions disturbing."

Akio looked up at Aura like a god or whatever heavenly deity had sent her to aid the elven race. The elf was so filled with relief that they bear hugged the child. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Aura had to pry the elf off her waist to stop the affection. "I have to tell them the good news!"

Aura grabbed Akio's wrist to stop her. "Hold on!" Akio quickly did so and waited to hear her dark elf savior. "Don't tell the others, please."

"Why not?" Frisk was just as confused as the elf.

Aura closed her eyes for there was a good reason. "Because..." She looked back at Frisk with a sad smile. "I need to do this alone. Elf county sounds like a place that won't take to kindly to humans or other races. If Frisk hears about this, they could be in danger." Aura did not want them to get in trouble for something that she needs to do.

Akio nodded as she understood the consequences, Frisk did as well even if it was bittersweet. "Okay, I'll tell my friends that you are just thinking about it." Aura let the elf go and let her be.

There were groans around the village, everyone was starting to wake up so she better hurry. She kneeled down to Frisk with a faint blush. "I have to go Frisk, I love you." Frisk so now dearly wanted to wake up and demand to go with her. However, Frisk knew that Aura was just looking out for them. Aura kissed Frisk on the lips and then ran deep into the forest with a new quest in front of her.

About twelve minutes later, Frisk sat up with a small smile and a huge blush plastered on their face. "She loves me." They whispered, but the emotion inside them wanted to shout it out to the whole worl-no the whole multiverse itself! "She really loves me!" They were so into the fact that they did not notice Flowey sneaking up on them. "This is the best day ever!"

"What is the best day ever? Did you finally found your brain, wait no that's impossible." Flowey mocked to bring them back onto...wait was this planet even called? "Yeah, you left back in our destroyed timeline."

Frisk placed a finger on the flower's mouth. "Shhh! This is a moment to smile in silence." Flowey was almost baffled by how wide Frisk was smiling and how it did not respect human biology beyond the middle finger. "Aura loves me-" Frisk clasped their mouth by letting that out. "As a friend, yes a friend! Much like Papyrus does for me, nyeh, nyeh, nehhh?"

Frisk was silent as Flowey now had an evil grin. "Oh, so pansy finally admitted it to you? Here I thought that the day would never come." Frisk's mouth was now agape that Flowey knew Aura's feelings for them. "Oh please, only someone who is blind, deaf, and an absolute moron wouldn't notice her attraction towards you."

Frisk covered their bright red face, did Aura show signs of affections before hand? "I had no idea she felt that way about me. When did she show these feelings?" Frisk felt like the butt of a joke and a jerk for not not seeing it.

"After we returned to that human city after our first quest." Flowey's face changed into his more monsterous one. "Golly do you need a bigger hint from a souless flower?"

Frisk looked ashamed so Flowey stopped his mocking. "So after that night then?" They whispered so softly that even the flower couldn't hear them. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Flowey rolled his eyes at the child before him. "She was afriad that you would reject her. It would be soul crushing to hear that your first love does not see you like that." Flowey noticed that more and more villagers were waking up so he had to finish this. "Every time she tried to confess, something interrupted her and I was sadly one of them. So she decided to keep her feelings bottled up, despite her wanting to say it to you at least once."

"Wow.." The word wasn't one of amasement or shock, but a shameful wakeup call. "I feel like an ass."

"Hey language and usually you say it to me!" Flowey beretted until he then knew of what they meant by that. "She didn't say it to you, did she?"

"Oh, she did while I was pretending to sleep." Frisk was not sure of how to make of this. "I love her as well, but how will she take my confession so suddenly?" Confessing just as Aura coes back would be suspisious and...without heart even.

"Hey, just ease into it. Of all things you see her as a friend, so keep doing it." This was one of the few and rare times he would give sincere advice. "Be yourself I guess you could say."

Frisk nodded, but with the new knowledge of how Aura feels, how can they? "Yeah, thanks Flowey."

Flowey sighed, these two lovebirds really are the same huh? "Don't mention it." The sun came out, but now it felt more like an ill omen than not.

* * *

Sebas was making breakfest, but one would note a stark difference. Before meeting Tuare he would cook the same thing everyday, a royal cockatrice egg with a rich brown toast coupled with a side of devil pig bacon and lemonade with a peel. Now however, after the whole event with Spook-meister and that Ainz lord found out about her; it was different.

The breakfest was small in quality and quantity, yet still extermely nostalgic and pleasant. Just a normal chicken egg on toast with a refreshing spring water as a drink. You could say it was the small timeframe that he had or that it was being exhausted from the Under-fair. It was actually the fear and dread from what might happen to Tuare today and the omens that the denizens of the Under-fair had warned him about.

Carrying the dish with shaky hands, he walked to the maid's room. Demi-urge of course was there outisde Tuare's door to make sure she did not get kidnapped, again. "Are you ready to leave, Sebas?" The devil's tone was threatening and full of ill-intentions. "Being late for our lord Ainz is not a good thing."

Sebas cocked an eyebrow to the devil. "Breakfast is a commen courtesy. You don't really expect us to be in the pressence of our lord on a empty stomach do you?" There was a small, but short silence as the devil rubbed his glasses.

"I suppose it is not in this case. Hunger in our lord's presence is sign of embarrassing failure on our part." Demi-urge finished rubbing his glasses and opened the maid's door, but not ever breaking his stare to the butler. "Would you kindly get her ready?"

Sebas only nodded as he entered the maid's room. Demi-urge closed the door behind the butler with a sinister smile. Sebas placed the breakfast on the dresser and walked to the maid's wardrobe. "Miss Tuare, it is time to get up." Tuare shifted in her bed as he opened up her wardrobe full of maid outfits. "Come on now, tick tock." Even with total manic somehow still in effect he kept face with this matter.

"Blargh..." Tuare groaned as she flopped out of bed with a heavy thud. "Ow..."

Sebas chuckled a bit as he laid down her outfit on the now messy and unkempt bed. "The early bird catches the worm." Sebas quoted as Tuare stood up with tired eyes. "Not a morning person I take it?"

Tuare smiled as she took the maid outfit. "No, I just had a really nice dream. It was weird and almost out of this realm, but it was so eye catching." Sebas let out a smirk, at least Spook-meister had enough courtasy to make sure she was unharmed during the game. "From the delicious food to the kind workers it was so, exciting." She sounded nostalgic as she check the outfit incase of her last incident with it occurred again. "It has been so long since I had a relaxing dream like that."

Sebas handed her the food just before she started to undress. "I see, but all dreams come to an end someday." Tuare pouted at his pessimistic standpoint. "Was it something I said?" He was unsure if he mocked some sort of shamanistic culture or something like that.

Tuare stifled a giggle to the butler's mixed expression of confusion and thought. "Maybe you should have been in my dream, you would have enjoyed it." Though her words were pure, Sebas did not want to experiance that 'dream' again. "It might have done you some good outside this place. You look so grumpy sometimes, like an ogre ate your sheep."

Sebas cocked an eyebrow in even more confusion. "What's with the weird simile?" His question received no answer besides a playful twirl from Tuare. "No matter, but please eat and dress in a timly manner. You are going to meet our lord today." He flinched as he caught the dread in his last sentence, was he that worried?

Tuare caught it as well, but maybe he needed a break more than she had first thought. "Is it the same lord who 'save' me?" She teased only to give him a smile, it was the least she could do. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. I bet your lord is dying to meet me."

Sebas' right eye twitched from the tease and the joke. "Yes, but may you not use any death related jokes. It might be offensive to him." It also made the butler that much more of a wreak.

"Ohh, I see." Tuare however, thought it was because Sebas looked like an old geezer or his lord was one. "Now shoo, a lady needs privacy." Sebas nodded and left the room faster than he usually would. As soon as he left Tuare started to hum the songs she had heard in her dream. "Da da da do da do doo~"

Outside the door Demi-urge and Sebas stood and stared at one another. "Sebas?" Demi-urge started as it might take a bit for Tuare to be ready. "Our creators were rivals, correct?"

Sebas nodded, but it seemed like he ignored the devil. "Perhaps, but lord Touch Me was not the sort to antagonize anyone. They both knew each other long before they meet our lord Ainz." In otherwords Sebas had no idea why Demi-urge's creator disliked lord Touch Me. "Perhaps it was a reason long forgotten."

"Do you despise me, Sebas?" Demi-urge asked with an evil grin. "Do we share that relationship as they did?"

Sebas closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, it would be a danger for Nazarick if it was so. Even if your creator drove mine away from the position as guild master of Nazarick." Demi-urge frowned and not much made the devil do that. "Did I say something out of line?"

"No, just made me curious about something." Demi-urge tapped against his red tux in a fast rhythmic manner. "Do you know what the war plans are?"

Sebas nodded without a word, in case Spook-meister was listening in. The plan was more of a quick way to demonstrate how much power lord Ainz has. Well as long as Spook-meister has no bright ideas and ruins the plot. "When?" The only thing he did not know was time, but the monster would find that not enough evidence to solve right?

"About a week, maybe a little after?" Demi-urge sounded unsure which wasn't good for Sebas to hear. "It all depends on various factors after all. Like the human being or not being there, the lady in linen, or...other circumstances regarding personnel."

Sebas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Lady in linen?"

"During the invasion phase there was an unexpected power assisting the workers." Demi-urge growled at the mention of the woman in linen. "It resulted in Kyouhukou's rather gruesome death and the escape of three survivors, not including the woman herself."

"Is this woman related to the human who beat Shalltear?" Demi-urge said nothing, but the aura of contained rage leaked out of the devil. "Demi-urge?"

"It makes no sense..." He answered back with clear uncertainty. "This woman seemed to have just fallen out of the sky, same as the human." The tapping stopped and the devil regained complete composure. "The woman wasn't even in the book of a supreme being, just like the human."

Sebas was about to continue the conversation when the maid's door creaked open. "I'm ready Sebas." Tuare stated in her uniform that was more unkempt than not. Her eyes laid upon Demi-urge, but despite appearances she keep her smile. "Who is this Sebas?"

Sebas gestured to Demi-urge, whom bowed to the human in a formal manner. "This is Demi-urge, one of the floor guardians of my lord's tomb and one of my superiors." Typically only Albedo and lord Ainz were his superiors, but for now the devil is too. "Please treat him in a manner of kindess and tact."

Tuare nodded, never dropping her pure smile for a moment. "Then shall we go to the carriages?"

Demi-urge almost laughed at the suggestion, but remembered that she was just a human. "Please, why travel in a glorified box when you can take a portal?" A hole in space ripped apart from behind the demon. "Lord Ainz is on the other side waiting for you both."

Tuare was extermely nervous about the portal as her feet refused to move closer. "I'm not sure about this?" Even looking in the portal that only showed a plethora of bright colors made her want to hurl. "Is it safe?"

Sebas took her hand with a gentle pull towards the portal. "It is, the only harm is some brief moments of vertigo afterwards." He was talking about his own experiences with the devil's portals, but it was sincere nonetheless. "Would closing your eyes help?"

Tuare nodded and closed her eyes and grip his hand tighter. Sebas then pulled her into the portal and she felt extremely uncomfortable. It was like falling off the cliff, but while remaining still with her feet on the ground.

"Welcome to our lord's home and residence of glory, Nazarick!" Demi-urge proclaimed as the other end of the portal was the throne room of Nazarick. Lord Ainz was sitting on the throne with Albedo, Cocytus, and strangely Pandora's actor at his side. "Lord Ainz has been expecting you for some time now."

Demi-urge stepped back as the lord of the tomb coughed to relive awkwardness. "Sebas, is this the human I read about in Mare's report?" While the undead lord was only curious, his deep and sinister vocal tones made more demanding.

Sebas was quick to bow to his lord and Tuare followed suite, slightly shocked that a elder lich was his master. "Forgive me lord Ainz for my inaction to report to you about Tuareninya Veyron! There were some complications during the few days she had stayed at the mansion!" Ainz mearly waved him off, not caring about what happened during before.

"Sebas, is your loyalty to Nazarick in question?" The undead dragged the question out, it was a serious matter after what happened to Aura. "Are you de-"

"Lord Ainz." Sebas interjected his lord's words, which pissed off Albedo and Pandora's actor to a lesser extent. "I have a request before this goes any further."

"How dare you talk back to lord Ainz and even reqe-!?" Albedo started to go on a tangent before Cocytus placed a cold claw on her shoulder. "Cocytus?"

"Sebas is not one to talk without cause or point, let him speak." The ice warrior finishes with a cold breath of mist. "If that is okay with you lord Ainz?"

Ainz sighed, it's still weird having the NPC's of Nazarick function just like a sentient being. "Very well, I'll allow it." His tone was more dismissive in nature due to having his emotions dulled to a point.

Sebas nodded and gestured to Tuare. "Could she...not be here in this discussion?" Tuare blinked in cofusion to all of this, loyalty to Nazarick and these monsters started to make her head spin. "Whatever the final decision is, she does not need to hear it."

Ainz was in thought, but not about the simple request. Sebas looked defensive no matter how he tried to hide it, but also in inner conflict. "Very well, Cocytus could you escort her out of the room if you please?" It was strange to the undead lord that Sebas would protect Tuare with what little could be done about it.

When Cocytus took the human out, Sebas stood up. "I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused for everyone here." The butler spoke as if awaiting punsihment for his crimes. "I thought that Tuare could be an example on why words could work with the humans. That there could be no bloodshed anymore between both humans and monsters like us."

Ainz sighed while Albedo hide a snicker from what she thought was a joke. "You remind me of Touch Me, Sebas." Ainz stated simply which confused Sebas. "Almost to a point I would say, but I can't. Words have been used, Sebas, but they are ineffective in this world."

"But why, my lord?" Sebas asked taking a small step forward. "What about Carne village and the alliance we have with the empire!?" There was a thick silence as a few seconds rolled by. "Why must we settle things in a bloody war?" Sebas added in a hushed whisper, unheard by anyone.

Ainz chuckled to the arguement that Sebas gave. "With Carne village it started with a battle and ended with a pleasant victory. The empire however is a much different story." There was a hint of anger and disapointment in his words. "Albedo overheard one of the emperor's conversations, a plot to overthrow the tomb. Using this war as a way to unite the three major human kingdoms against us."

Sebas took a step back from the news of the empire's deceit. "I see..." Sebas was silent as a part of his argument was broken. "But, not all of them are so vile."

"Are you talking about the human you've grown attached to?" Ainz asked to which the butler nodded. "Very well." Sebas looked up to his lord. "Humor me with this human. Maybe your idea will work afterall?" Sebas nodded with a large grin.

"Very well, lord Ainz!" Sebas pounded his chest with untold energy. "I shall teach her how to be a loyal maid of Nazarick!" Sebas noticed his energy and calmed down, total manic is still a hassle. "Um, if you permit that of course?"

Ainz nodded and in the very next second, Sebas flew out of the room with unmatched speed. No one noticed that in the fast paced movement that Sebas' shadow split in two and the splinter shadow stuck to one of the walls.

"Lord Ainz?" Albedo's tone was one of pure confusion. "Why would you spare a human when it might make Sebas defect?"

"Albedo, when did I say she should be spared? When you think the maid is a negative influence to Nazarick's health, kill them discreetly." Albedo grinned at his order. "As for now keep this hidden from the other members."

"As you wish, lord Ainz." Albedo bowed with an unfathomable grin. "After being humiliated, this will make me feel better."

"Just don't let your anger control you!" Pandora's actor started to pose. "If it were I then it would, Already! Be! Controlled!" Ainz face palmed as his own creation started to pose, much to his own shame.

"Pandora's Actor?" Ainz asked the doppelgänger. "Please stop posing while in the throne room."

"As! You! Say-erm, of course lord Ainz." Pandora's Actor bowed simply as Albedo glared daggers at the shapeshifter. "What?"

Albedo grumbled something unintelligible and very rude to Pandora's Actor. Besides the anger she felt like something was off like she forgot a very important fact or danger.

Beyond their vision and supernatural senses was the shadow that clung to the eastern wall shadow. The shadow hissed silently and slowly crawled under the throne room door.

* * *

Brain groaned in the bed Shalltear gave him. "Oh my head, what did I drink last night?" Brain rubbed his head as the hangover came back with full force. "Fuck me..." Brain wobbled as he stood back on two legs, his eyes glancing to his coin purse not atached to his belt. "How the hell did you fall off?" His thought process on how his purse fell off was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yeah!?"

"Get out here!" The voice was practically slime covered as it grazed his ears. "Before I report you to the guard!"

Brain walked to the door, being imprison would make Sally or Gazef think lowly of him. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brain opened the door and found a very small man, not a dwarf because this guy was thin as a stick. "What do you want?"

The small man looked up to the swordsman with a scowl. "Paying for this room, you payed under the requirment!" To provide proof the small man showed Brain several pieces of copper. "Am I a joke to you, do you take me for a moron!?"

Brain more or less tuned the small man's rambleings out. "Look even if I was drunk, I could make out what was d..ue?" It snapped to Brain just like that, last night Sally helped him get a room. "Of course she wouldn't understand the value of a tavern room." Brain facepalmed, Sally may be a vampire but by her clothes it made too much sense that she can't handle coins. "Forgive me. A friend made an error when helping me get a room."

The scowl never left the small man's face. "Or maybe a way to cover up a crime like stealing a room!" For a small man his volume was way too loud to be possible. "You are going to pay, but not by coin!" The small man pulled on Brain's shirt to meet the swordman face to face. "You're going to work here until your debt is clean!"

Brain scrunched his face, almost cursing the ignorant vampire. "Okay, like handleing drinks or?" It was embarrassing to be shakened down like this, but better than the alternative.

"No..." The small man inched closer to Brain's face. "You have a way with the sword. So you will be a bodyguard for this tavern."

Brain sighed because for a moment he rather faced that alternative. "Deal, I dealt with things worse than simple thugs." The small man pointed to the stairs. "Not even through my hangover yet..." Brain grumbled as he walked down the stairs. "When I see Sally I am going to-"

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw her, drinking from a goddamned tankard on the bar. "Hello, lord Pedo!" She saluted before downing the tankard's contents, judgeing by the white liquid on her cheeks he assumed milk. "How was the feast of inanimate objects last night?" She teased which made him hit a breaking point.

"Flip..." Was all he said before he aproached the bar and leaned against it's frame. "Sally, why?"

Shalltear was confused on his accusation of whatever he meant. "Why, what?" Perhaps it was her limited social skills, but Brain seemed pissed yet not.

"God damn it..." He gave up on his ability to pent up anger. "This type of stuff happens anyway. My men are going to have a field day with this one." He sat down next to Shalltear, whom was still confused, and laid him head down facing her. "So you don't know how to handle money."

"Yeah..." She was starting to piece together what was wrong. "Being an immortal who's only need is blood from a living creature."

"I figured, by the way how is your bloodlust doing?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Need another goblet with that milk?"

"I get the feeling you're trying to insult me, but failing." Brain turned his head to face away from her. "I am doing great, I fed on some-Well just think of it as a necessary evil."

"I'm glad that your problems have convenient answers." More sarcasm, yeah now she thinks Brain hates her. "Now my problems, they include long and stretched out answers."

"I feel like I offended you in some way, could it be about the money question?" Brain nodded with a mediocre grunt. "Fuuuck me." Shalltear groaned as her assumption with copper got him into a small mess. "Can't you pay the missing amount?"

"The owner has an old sense of paying back. I'm working as a sort of bouncer until then." Brain sighed, his irritation had antagonized Sally. "I may sound mad, but I'm grateful for the thought."

"Eh?" Shalltear was confused even more so.

"I can remember bits and pieces of last night. I think you were trying to get me a room and...something about a wooden spoon?" Shalltear snickered by the fact of Brain's eating habits. "Since you were only trying to help, sorry."

Shalltear nodded, but still felt sort of guilty for putting him into this mess. "Look, you wanna spare later? Like legitimate practice and not me kicking your ass with a stick?" That made the swordsman laugh just from her description of last time. "So...yes?"

"You got that right! I will show you that lord Pedo is not a force to be reckoned with!" He froze as he yelled that out loud and in the presence of his new boss. "Shit..."

Shalltear chuckled as Brain sat down with an expression of shock. "Brave or stupid?" Brain just looked at her with a dead stare. "Definitely stupid!"

"You're enjoying this way too much." Brain stated simply before his boss wacked him on the head.

"Disgraceful!"

* * *

 **Easter, Easter, who wants an egg beater! Okay so this was a little late, but with a small gap between spring and eggbeater I didn't get much done. It's like the seasonal gods themselves want to halt this story.**

 **Anyway I am going to read the reviews now, but first. How was this chapter, Aura's departure to Elf country, to Brain being in debt to the barkeep because Shalltear can't put value on coins.**

 **Vulcunniko- Veiwing your comments and several others I have now realized that this ship (AuraxFrisk) became the OTP of several people in the world (This author has no idea what OTP means beside Alphys saying it several times. Over the top paring perhaps?)**

 **Nintendoplayer- I hope your story gets some love when it does come out, but here's the best advice that everyone shared with me. Enjoy writting even if the critics want to tear you down, that's what happened to me. Trust me it was a story best left forgotten.**

 **Kingsman- Exactly it's kind of in the name, Fan-fiction. Also instead of deciding Tuare's fate there and then, it's more ambigious. Ainz most likely knows that killing Tuare would cause the butler to defect, so killing her in the aftermath without direct evidence to tie the death to him would be helpful. Also I made Sebas more like Touch Me because of such development, Touch Me also has a wife in real life so I played with that for a bit.**

 **Sallyelley- Interesting facts about Betty's powers, perhaps I'll make a one-off about a fight between this story's evil Frisk and Betty. Also question about glitchtale, did Frisk ever use any other item besides the true knife or heart amulet. Because this Frisk loves to swap when the sotuation presents itself (especally the cloudy glasses), the knife just happens to be their favorite.**

 **Megabot- You had a lot to say between chapter gaps. Yes the invasion was forced, I had no idea what the innards of Nazarick look like beyond the anime. And revolving world, yes that was an intentional quote that I'd hope some of you could catch. Behold the first one to get the small refereance, you get a point. In what, I have no idea maybe ask your mom for a cookie?**

 **Random reader- Chara still exists, but there wouldn't be a point to show them until they were released or something else.**

 **Mysterious Jester is out, as always.**


	47. Sparring and a trip to Ashurbanipal

Walking along E-rantel's old roads, Shalltear can still hear the bones cracking in Brain's body. "Are you sure you're a swordsman and not a baked cracker?" She teased as Brain streteched constantly after working the whole day as a bouncer.

"If I was a cracker then I would already be in a stomach of a wondering monster." Brain retorted, but his words were meet only with a rather sarcastic stare. "You don't count because draining me dry is not the same as being eaten whole."

Shalltear shrugged as he made a good point, Solution was an example of this point. "So did you actually get devoured once?" Brain was silent, which answered her question pretty clearly. "Oh, you did."

"Why do you think my silence is automatically a yes!?" Brain yelled with false anger, but it was pretty annoying.

"Well, you never shut up unless it's a serious topic." Shalltear complianed with an equal amount of pseudo-anger. "Like how you can't handle childern or when it regards to my own history." Shalltear counted her fingers with a huge grin on her face.

Brain huffed, but eventually nodded to her question. "Okay, yes I have been eaten alive before." Brain glared into her eyes with actual irritation. "This won't escape our conversation, got it?" Brain flushed at the embarresing tale so long ago. "When I was training before the tournamant that started my new quest to beat Gazef, I was ambushed by a large wolf."

Shalltear smiled at the simplicity of it. "So you were eaten by a lone dog?" Shalltear didn't want to mock the swordsman, but that is just hilarious for her. "So what would that make you, dog food?"

"Shut up..." Brain groaned just as the roads became old and unused as the buildings beside them. "I guess I should change it to partially eaten. That wolf had me waist deep in it's jaws before I jabbed it's eye out, causing it to spit me out." Brain seemed perplexed at the memory. "Can't tell if it was a full moon that night, but I can't remember it's fur color of all things."

"Perhaps it was the constant downing of liver killing drinks?" She teased as Brain continued to think about the unpleasant surprise. "How much more before we make it to your beloved training spot?"

"Keep it up, shorty." Brain teased back, but still had a frown on his face. "Was it white or grey? Arggh, it's like someone gave me a concussion that night!" Brain huffed in frustration as the western gate of the city was now in view.

Shalltear looked around the gate's street that looked more like an alleyway. "So is it in these buildings or...?" The vampire saw the swordsman remove a false block in the gate's wall, which hid a broken lever. "What's with this gate anyhow? It's a huge security risk in it's current state."

"Yeah, tell it to the nobles." Brain commented as he pulled the broken lever down by it's lower half. "They decided that this place is best be forgotten by everyone." There was a loud metalic screech as the metal gate rubbed itself against it's molded stone casing. "All because it was diggin into their own silk pockets, selfish bastards."

Shalltear felt disappointed in the town she stood on. It's own people tearing at each other's throat for a meager coin that might be worthless later on. "Are humans always this greedy?" It was soo complicated to her that humans are so vastly different in morals and lifestyles.

"Only those who believe the world is theirs to take." Brian answered as the gate was now open to the outside plains. "Give them ideas of grandeur and they will take more and more until nothing is left."

Shalltear pondered upon the words. "So nobility is bad then if that's the case?"

"No, no..." Brain was also at a lost, philosophy was not his forte. "I know some nobles who are good at heart, even if they're still pricks some of the time." Two faces came into his mind, but the name of one escapes him. "Sally, think of humanity like a canvas or a blade of grass. There are good and bad types and qualities, but they are almost never the same."

"I see..." Shalltear stared at the grass now below her feet, were humans like grass?

Brain could sense some form of brooding coming from the undead. "In fact monsters are like humans, some good, some bad." Brain drew his sword ready to spar. "I think you are an example of that, most undead are driven by their inherent evil and thrist for death. You resisted that urge to inflict pain and suffering upon my men, so in my mind you are a good canvas."

Shalltear felt a little ashamed from Brian's compliment. Lord Ainz is planning a massacre to spread his influence, does that make him evil? Her own feelings for the lich clashed with the human empathy as Sally. Does that make her evil by association with him? Could the nightmare show itself in the future as some twisted metaphor?

"You seem tense, come on and loosen up maden shorty!" Brain tried to remove her tension, but it remained firm and present. "Maybe the first strike will snap you out of it! Instantanious Flash!" Brain, to a normal human of this world, vanished from sight.

The vampire could see the moment he started the charge, but he was side-stepping which was somewhat clever. "Too slow." She muttered just as she swiftly grabbed a random stick and then parried the fast blow. "You must be faster!" She yelled before kicking him in the gut, sending him dozens of feet away. "If I was your enemy, you would already be dead!"

Brain smiled which suprised the vampire. "Great, snapped you out of it! Now I've been planning a trick that might impress you, so lighten up!" The vampire started to chuckle then laugh at his cheering. "When I mean lighten up, I don't mean that much."

She shimmered down her laughter before taking out the white fox mask. "Fine Brain, but just so you know, don't prank a vampire." She dawned the mask before tapping it's inner rim. "Pedo is about to have his ass wiped!"

The fact that she said it in sing along tune made it more disturbing. "Can't you take a joke?" Brain could see several wolves made of shadows walk out from Shalltear's own shadow. "Apparently not."

Shalltear giggled as her watered down minions circled the swordsman like prey. "Oh I can, but I can dish it out as well. I said I wouldn't kick your ass with a stick so my pets will do it for me." It was fun seeing him watch all five wolves to discern which will attack first. "Now who's ready for a dog pile!?"

Brian's eyes went wide as all five jumped at him. "Oh shit! Field, Fourfold slash of light!" The vampire was mildly impressed by him knocking back four of the wolves. The fifth though, managed to tackle him and started to lick his face.

"How's it feel to be dog food once again?" She teased as Brain shoved the shadow wolf away. "Honestly though, improve your speed. If you're weaker and less magically inclined then focus on not getting hit." Shalltear approached him and then leaned forward just out of sword reach. "Now show me this trick of yours as my reward."

Brain stood up and dusted off the dirt that clung to him. "Not a trick, more like a test to see if it works." Brain positioned himself in a traditinal stance. "First, field then cutting edge, add god flash.." With every techneque spoken Brain's voice strained to say more. "Now, with fourfold slash of light face my new technique!"

When Brain launched himself forward Shalltear dodged to the right with a quick side step, but something felt off. On her left hip was a tear now present in her leather armor, but didn't she just dodge his blade? "Okay, nice attac-!?" In the time she was inspecting the tear, Brain was coming back for another round. She used her stick to parry the blade and send it into the air, but afterwards she felt more tears in the armor and damage on the stick. "What is this!?"

Brain's assault was stopped by the forceful parry that sent his sword sky high. "Going that fast with god flash requires field to be coherrant with attack patterns. Cutting edge gives my blade a slight afterimage attack in case of a miss or block, coupled with fourfold it's a swift and deadly attack." Brain then fell backwards and meet the tall grass below with exhausted breath. "Downside is it uses all of my stamina, a risk it all move you could say."

Shalltear frowned at the somewhat competent technique being so suicidal. "From now on you will never use that techneque in real combat, it's a fools move." The vampire face palmed at the now chuckling Brain. "Just use it in practice until you can use it without flaws such as that."

"Fine, but what to call this fool's move?" He looked at the sky above and the moon that resided there. "How about Moonlit Barrage?" It was simple name, but he made this move becasue of a certain someone.

"That's stupid, it's not even restricted to the time of day." She complained as she picked the fatigued warrior up and across her shoulder. "Time to go to your little inn, bouncer."

"Hehe, come on you like the name don't you?" The vampire said nothing as the meaning of the name went over her head. "So is that a yes?"

"I will drop you in a piss puddle now..." She then picked up his fallen sword with a smile. "Your sword as well."

"Okay, I take that back!" Brain's mind cringed at the thought of being dunked in a pond of urine by a vampiric child.

* * *

In the tomb of Nazarick's library known as Ashurbanipal, Titus Annaeus Secundus, was in a rush. After Demi-urge and Mare had their field day with the books he had to clean the mess. Titus wouldn't blame them, knowledge was something that can't be tame. But damn it if it can't have order then why bother with the libary at all!?

Thankfully, he was finished long after they were done with it. Now in his rush he paced the aisles for any mistakes that he of course could not make. "Summons, check! Lore books of Yggdrasil, Check!" His eyeless sockets graced the forbidden sections that not even the two floor guardians dared not to mess with. "Peroroncino and the other supreme beings' fanfictions, Check!"

After the skeleton checked that he heard a cackle that seemed distant, yet close. Ignoring it, Titus checked one last section that was recently built, new world. It was empty save for one or two tomes of basic history. Then the undead heard a thunk, a book falling off it's place!

He looked around and found the book that had fallen from it's post in the summon's section. "One more mistake rectified, wait I never seen this book before." There was some dust on the tome so he blew the conceling age of time away to peer into the title. "Under-fair's manifest and crew bio's? Strange." He walked back to his post, behind the counter of Ashurbanipal. "Let's take a gander inside."

When he opened the book he made a terrible, awful mistake. Inside was blank and unwritten save for a picture of a fancy man in white smiling up to his animated shadow.

"Is this a prank, is Lupis behind this mockery of literature!?" Titus had some respect for the battle maids, but this and book burning pisses him off beyond the respect he has for them.

"A mockery? Oh what a pathetic insult to my name." The voice spooked the skeleton, but he couldn't find the source. "Look down you moron."

When he looked down he saw not a book, but a man in a fancy white outfit in front of the counter. "Who are you and how did you get by the detection magic and guards!?" The man was nonchalant to the panic that weridly rose in the undead's body.

"Oh, I am no one. By the way the fanfictions are full of cringe and other unmentionables, like what the hell." The man went on without strain or tension. "Some of the authors are a little loony if you ask me."

"Fireb..a..!?" Suddenly just as Titus was preparing a spell, his voice died down into silence. "...!?" Scratching at his jawbone he found it had been sown shut by string.

The intruder pushed a finger against their lips. "Shh, this is a library and some people just want to read." The intruder's fingers snapped and several books came flying out before orbitting around them. "Let's see, what to check out."

Titus leap to attack the intruder, but was slammed back down by a blue field of energy.

"I thought libarians were supposed to be patient?" The man grabbed two books, one lore book of Yggdrasil and one about the new world. "Now could I perchance buy these instead of rent them with a nonexistent card?" Titus tried to say that the books only belonged in the tomb. "Oh, I can take them without paying!?" Titus was now screaming at the man. "Oh you're too kind, but of course I'll wipe your memories for free before I take my leave!"

The next five minutes were painful and hazy for the skeleton as the man showed Titus what true hell really is.

An unspecified anount of time passes before Titus lifted his head from a distant dream that he could not place. The library such a precious libary he must protect from...who again? Titus tried to remember, but his hollow skull felt scrambled and mixed. "Protect from...Aghh!?" Titus saw his hand and screamed in terror. "Why am I a skeleton!? Wait, what is a skeleton, Aghh!?"

* * *

Princess Renner looked out of her window and into the silent night. She turned her head to see Spook-meister was there by her door and only assumed two things. He was an assassin or Penny's employer.

"So what do you want?" Renner dropped her act as soon as she laid eyes on him, Penny most likely told him of the mask she wore. "I hope this isn't a social visit."

Spook-meister bowed as a showman should and smiled with a strange kindness. "Such a gritty assumption to think that cupcakes and cotton candy are a threat." The man pulled out sweet treats from his fair. "Well, it's rude to talk with your hands full right?" Spook-meister's hands detached and then hovered off the ground while still carrying the goods. "A handshake for first impressions?"

The princess was suprised that he grew another pair of gloved hands when he offered to shake. "And here I thought you would be serious."

Spook-meister retracted his hand and then pulled out a scroll from his left sleeve. "Very well, let's look at the terms of service." Before actually reading it, he threw it over the shoulder and into an uncaring void. "And being serious is that no one read the terms of service. So let's talk about our problems instead."

Renner could not get a feel for this man, it was like talking to a clown or a mental criminal. "Making this deal was a mistake." She groaned just as Spook-meister grabbed a cupcake from his floating palm. "What even are you?"

"A monster, oh are we playing twenty questions?" Spook-meister leaned forward with an almost devilish grin. "My turn, why the third term? Protecting this climb like he has an actual hand in this?"

"Because he is my dog." She glared at Spook-meister who devoured a cupcake. "What monster race are you?"

"Oh such a good question with such a hard to understand answer. My race is $ )% ) *#." Renner blinked at the answer and soon felt the red liquid that was now oozing down her nostrils. "Like I said hard to explain. If I say it again your brain might melt away and stain your floor."

Renner gritted her teeth and rubbed the blood off her face. How can someone of this power not conquer the world already!? "What about the thrid te-!?" With a loud and quick clap of the monster summoned a vertical crate with the number two painted on the lid. "What is that?"

"Climb's 'bodyguard' since you're so persistent about it. All that you have to do is open it when death attempts to take the kid's life." Spook-meister explained while chewing on some cotton candy. "Just make sure not to antagonize him, even I would shudder at the consequences."

"Him?"

Spook-meister frowned at spilling out more info than needed. "Well aren't you a curious girl? If curiousity killed the cat, then he killed curiosity's family and loved ones." The pale man warned with a tip of the hat he wore. "Now onto another topic, would you do me a favor for a favor?"

"What would this favor be?" She frowned as if it regards the kingdom then she could do nothing with what little power she had.

"An audiance with your father, in some days time when the war strikes." The term of war was dark, but he still seemed jolly. "Do it and I'll lend a gift to you."

"War? With who the empire, the theocracy!?" She needed details, but Spook-meister wasn't giving anymore info. "And why can't you see my father by yourself?"

"I'm afraid my apperance without a royal escort will casue some..unnecessary chain of events to occur. Trust me on this..." The fact that the man's tone was serious for the first time made the princess shiver. "Imagine a world of flames, judement day coming early, and smoke clouding the sky as it chokes the life out of the earth without the survivors having a single pancake to eat!" His colors changed for a split second before returning to white. "Got it?"

The princess nodded as the man pulled out a ticket. "I'll try, but the nobles would rather hug a goblin than listen to a commoner."

As the ticket was lit, he winked at her. "Oh, I count on it. Be warned that the times are swiftly changing, Princess." In a flash of confetti, he vanished from the room.

"I know, but they will change to my own vision." She looked out the window and could almost see the future's flames of war. "A beautiful vision..." The vertical box shook a bit by her vision, almost agreeing with her.

* * *

 **So...this chapter is confusing with the borders, right? If you want to know, yes the library scene has a purpose besides mind fucking with Titus who never gets mentioned with a bigger purposed than librarian. Also, the time frame between the libary and Spook-meister is short, about two or so hours.**

 **Also, planted an easter egg or two regarding the Yggdrasil game or just a fun fact that overlord people could know.**

 **Kingsman- spreading out is nice, but also complicated in terms of pacing out and planning. However I will mention now that there is a timeskip, three days from this to next and all that happens is Shalltear and Brain sparring.**

 **Random reader- Ainz losing his humanity (peers over to the plains massacure close to 700,000 casualty and showed no remorse or regret) ha what makes you think of that idea? Yes, but the simularities are so damn close it might as well be a mirror. Tuare could be seen as a parrellel to Touch Me's own wife or not, also Touch Me designed Sebas to look like him.**

 **Nintenoplayer- Good luck and I hope to read your story soon :D**

 **Sallyelley- I might make the one-off at the 50th chapter, sounds like a good spot for a special right? Key word might, reserach and all...**

 **Guest- Thank you for telling me what OTP means, I appriciated it!**

 **Mysterious Jester is out, celebrating the fact that he passed 300 pages and people still like his story!**


	48. Runesrum

In the capital of the Re-Estize kingdom, Ramposa sat on his throne with a scowl on his face. On his lap was an open scroll that to his eyes was a declaration of war from the Baharuth Empire. His bodyguard was absent during this time of reading to prevent some level of concern from Gazef.

Ramposa continued to re-read the scroll and noticed a name he swore he heard before hand. "Along with Ainz Oon Gown, the ruler of a nondescript kingdom..." The rest was the same as the other times the empire declared war on his kingdom. "Ainz...Ainz." He knew he heard it before so when and where did he!?

The doors to his throne opened to reveal Gazef in the kingdom's sacred armor. "So when does it start?" Gazef sounded so sure that it was a war, which was true.

Ramposa smirked at his bodyguard asking for something so trivial. Besides the guild master, Gazef was the only one who saw him as a man rather than a king of a fallen and broken land. In his mind he thought that the fates were cruel that their places weren't swapped, Gazef would have been a better leader than he.

"Gazef, how long have you been serving the land with your sword?" Gazef was silent to Ramposa avoiding the question. "To my knowledge a few years and in that time I know you to be a noble man of heart than title." Ramposa beckoned Gazef to approach him with a simple wave of the hand. "So it pains me very much to see a dear friend go to a redundant war every year."

Gazef knelt down before the king with a stoic experssion. "My lord it is something that must be done. Perhaps in this war we should go on the offensive and hopefully end this once and for all." Ramposa smiled at the man for his bravery and fierce loyalty.

The king handed Gazef the scroll and the bodyguard eyes widened when he saw a familiar name. "So you do know who this 'Ainz' is. I need your advice on who he is and what he could do?"

Gazef sighed and handed back the scroll. "He is a powerful magic caster, but I never took him for a noble or a lord." It felt strange that Ainz was helping the empire, whom were instigating this war. "He saved me and Carne village from a massacure, so why aid the attacker?"

Ramposa sighed as Gazef saw this Ainz as once an ally. "Sometimes the ones who appear good are vile on the inside." Ramposa inner mind hated that he could not aid Gazef overcome the shock. "Summon all the nobles, we need all the men we can get if this Ainz is truly a threat." Ramposa looked at the scroll with tired eyes. "By the scroll!s words we only have two days to get orginized."

"Two days!?" Gazef asked again on the very, very short time till the empire starts playing the drums of war. "My lord, no one can orginize all of the noble's men in two days!"

Ramposa closed his eyes from the truth. "I know, but we don't have a choice now do we?" The king sighed again, what happened to let it be this way? "Do what you can, I trust you."

Gazef stood up and nodded. "Very well my lord, I will gather them all if I can!" Gazef turned around and left the king alone to his thoughts.

* * *

In the middle of the Katze Plains, Arche and her two friends traveled the quiet dessert landscape. The plains was or still is the most dangerous place they could be at for the moment. Because due to the annual wars between the empire and the kingdom, numerous undead get risen everyday. Not to mention the roaming beastmen that would either enslave or more likely eat them.

The strange thing was that in the days since leaving E-Rantel, not a single encounter with either group. While they still had their guard up, it was rather strange for the plains to be this quiet and peaceful.

"You're a cleric right?" Vulner asked without wearing his black bandanna due to the plains' warm temperature. His mouth had a small clean scar going across the lower-left part of his lip. "Clerics are rare in a worker group so I'm curious."

Roberdyck sighed at the question. "All clerical healers in the Baharuth empire are more like bussiness men. Healing those with coin instead of the common folk who so desperately ned it. I quit the chruch for that reason, but I still follow god's virtuous lessons."

Vulner was baffled by the answer. "So why not join the adventure guilds then? Workers take the dirty jobs the guild doesn't want, including assassinations." He received a glare from the cleric. "Not that you or I accept those jobs, but they do exist."

Roberdyck looked away from the rouge and mage. "Reasons."

Arche walked up to the front of the two. "I think it's for the poor, like charity." Arche theorized with a soft smile on her face. "No way I will accept any other answer."

"Well the guild doesn't pay well that's true." Vulner nodded as he looked at the ground, the sand below was untouched. "If this is the path to Runesrum, why aren't there any trails?"

"Could be the winds, they have been pretty rough lately." Arche commented, but that didn't seem right to Vulner. "Should be a few more miles, right?"

"So Roberdyck, any more info on Runesrum?" The cleric shook his head at the rouge's question. "Not much?"

"Only been there for a day before meeting with..." The cleric was silent as the name's of the fallen shall not be said in vain. "It's a small place for travelers who were unlucky in this place. It's also neutral ground between the borders of the empire, the dragon kingdom, and the dwarves."

"How long are we staying, Roberdyck?" Arche's tone was full of worry for her sisters, she can't be too late.

"At worst a few days if fate is against us." The cleric answer with a hint of uncertainty.

"After the tomb, nothing can be worse." Vulner added on, remembering the woman who saved him.

After a few hours of more walking they saw the town of Runesrum, or what's left of it. The small stone walls were reduced to rubble and some of the buildings were on fire. Corpses of beastmen, dwarves, and humans were scattered about. Vulner noticed that some of the beastmen were partially melted into colorless humps of fleash.

"No way..." Arche muttered in disbelief as the silent town continued to burn. "What happened?"

"Beastmen, I guess their absence makes sense now." The cleric concluded as they watched the aftermath. "It was a skirmish! Of all the times for this to happen!"

Vulner unlike the other two, walked into the field of scattered corpses and rubble. "Only the beastmen were eaten, what was she doing here?" The mage and cleric soon followed the rouge, looking for potential survivors. "Or is she still here, hungry for more?" The fires were still burning bright so the battle ended recently or is still on.

Roberdyck noticed that from under a few slaps of stone was a pair of hill dwarves, still alive. The cleric lifted the slaps of rock with intense effort and threw them off the dwarves. "Their injuries are minor, thank god. It seems as though the stones protected them from the flames and hid them from the invading beastmen."

Vulner nodded to the cleric's assessment from afar. "Treat them and ask what happened here! I am going to look for answers elsewhere!" Vulner then left earshot of the two that are helping the dwarves.

"Lesser cure wounds." Roberduck healed one of the dwarves, healing two without knowing who they are could be troublesome.

The dwarf grumbled awake to see the cleric. "Am I dead?" The cleric shook his head, clarifying that the dwarf was still indeed alive. "Then please kill me, better than the horrors we saw out there."

"What!?" Arche was shocked to hear that the dwarf wanted to die. "Why do you want to die!?"

"Between the unkillable spiders and the beastmen, dying seems like an angel's blessing." Arche quickly thought of Caroline and her arachnid pets, but she couldn't do this could she? "Spiders melting their enemies or that the beastmen were being chopped into a milllions pieces with nothing left but their hearts!?" The dwarf started to hyperventilate while recounting the battle. "It was like hell..."

Arche looked up at the sky that was somewhat blocked by the smoke. "Fly." She pulled herself up into the air, ignoring a worried Roberdyck. Her eyes bloomed with a brighter hue of blue as she looked around the small town. "Where are you, Caroline?" While her sisters are her major priority, Caroline's sudden presence gained more attention.

Her eyes soon stared at a faint purple aura that looked dim. The aura was inside a ruined building north of the town, mostly untouched by the flames.

Roberdyck saw Arche fly to the north and was torn between helping her or these people. "May the light of god aid her." He prayed as he tended to the wounded and mentally unstable dwarves.

When Arche landed in front of the ruined building she compared it to a spider's nest. Webs covered most of the three story tall structure, but somehow cleverly hidden from an aerial viewpoint. Attached to the web were chunks of meat and hopefully leather bits from destroyed armor. Arche may not be afriad of bugs, but this was just unsettling.

"Help...me." From the structrue's doorless entrance out came a beastman without it's lower half. "Pain..." Then the crawling beastman started to be pulled back into the building despite it's massive protest. "No, Nooooooo!"

Arche stepped back as she soon heard the monster screamed in agony before it died down. "Calm down Arche, she is just killing some very bad people." Arche rationlized before a severed hand was thrown out the building, partially dissolved. "..." Arche's eyes started to roll back as the unease and disgust was taking it's hold.

A minute later her fainted body was being dragged into the building that witnessed so much death.

* * *

Inside the bulding, Caroline was feasting on some of the leftover corpses of the battle. "I think I may have developed a taste for these animals." She giggled before biting the leg of one of the many beastmen. The dissolved remains that fell from her thin lips oozed down her makeshift chair, a arrangment of beastmen bones that she decided not to completely eat.

A small spider weaved it's way down in front of her uncovered face. It's started to twitch it's legs which caused the monster eater to wave her hands with annoyance.

"Hey, slow down! Now who passed out outside our new base?" The spider twitched again, but much more slowly. "Arche!? What are the odds that she would pass through here? I thought her sisters were in E-Rantel!?" As Caroline started to argue with the spider for misinfromation, her pet cupcake barged in with said wizard in it's mouth. "I'll deal with you later."

Cupcake spat the human out before resuming it's duties as guard dog. Caroline stood up and walked around the mage. With one quick inspection she assumed that the mage was alive, but the heart rate was above the average rate.

Caroline sat down on her bone chair, or would it be a throne at this point? "I guess once you save someone they will always find a way to see you." She complined to only the many arachnids present in the room, whom are gorging on the spoils. "This is not going to be simple to explain, is it?" The arachinds all shook their heads no. "In that case, capture the others so that I may not repeat this."

All of the arachnids followed the order and left the building. That left Caroline to watch Arche's unconscious body and was glad her own hunger was sated by what she thought were animals.

* * *

Caroline waited and waited, she should have specified on what the others were. Eventually, Archie woke up in a fearful state. "Where am I!?" Caroline was then reminded that humans can't see in the dark. "Roberdyck, Vulner, anybody!?"

Caroline grabbed the mage by the arm, which spooked them. "Hey, stop being a chicken." Caroline hushed and upon hearing her voice, calmed down. "Good girl."

"Caroline?" Arche asked before attempting to hug the lady in linen. "Caroli-umpft!?" Because she can not see and that the lady didn't want to be hugged, missed and met the wooden floorboards. "Why are you here?" She asked as Caroline picked her back up.

"I was going to explain to your group, but my family misinterpreted my request on what 'others' meant." Caroline snapped her fingers and several orbs of light flashed from the building's support beams. "So could you please wait for them?"

Caroline nodded, but was intriged by the lights and the fact they weren't magic in nature. The lights were produced by fist-sized blue spiders with glowing thoraxs and no eyes to be found. "I never seen these before, what are they?"

Caroline returned to her bone chair, which startled Arche. "Not what, who? They are a part of my family. While they're not truly related by my blood, they're still family." Arche paused by what she meant by these sliders as her family.

"Do you mean like an obsessed pet own-oh god I didn't mean it like that!" Arche apologized for unintentionally insulting Caroline.

"I understand, most wouldn't at first." Caroline lifted her linen face mask to mouth level. "I am not pleasant to look at, at least that's what my folks told me." Arche saw the fangs and put two and two together.

"You're an insectoid." Arche recived a deapan stare from the spider. "Er, arachnoid?" Caroline nodded which spawned so many questions in Arche's mind. "Why do you have four limbs, why did you protect me, why are you here in a destroyed town!?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as the human lets out everything to ask. "Could you not shout and talk so fast?" Arche zipped her lip and smiled with extreme nervousness. "So many questions, but wait for your allies." Caroline concealed her mouth once again with the linen.

Arche sat down in front of the bone chair, but her gaze never left the spider lady. "So you ate the beastmen?" Caroline growled in annoyance from the new question. "Right, sorry!"

It took about an hour before the spider horde returned with so many people trapped in cocoons save for the exposed heads. Most of them were screaming because they witnessed firsthand on what the spiders could do. The only ones who were silent were the cleric and rogue, both agitated by the spiders.

Arche ran to her webbed friends and tried to remove their new prison with no success. "This is awkward." Arche meekly muttered during the feeble attempt.

"Arche, who is this!?" Robberdyck yelled with no idea what is going on, but glared at the lady sitting on the bone chair.

Arche opened her mouth, but Vulner took the job to abbreviate. "That would be the person who saved us during the failed invasion." He squirmed around the webbed cocoon he was in. "Also she is a powerful entomancer, like the demon god of insects."

Caroline snapped her fingers and all the spiders quickly removed the people from their prison. "Attention, people of this random town!" She announced as she stood up from the bone chair. "I am sorry for eating your crazed livestock!" The screaming stopped to soon be replaced with utter bewilderment. "My family also apologizes for any damages, possible over-eating of livestock, and personal injuries!" Caroline bowed much like a samurai to the silent audience. "Forgive us!" The spiders also bowed with Caroline.

"What!?" Everyone except the adventurers shouted at the lady in linen.

"You're telling me that you thought the beastmen were animals!?" The dwarf that Roberdyck healed shouted out. "They were walking monsters of slaughter! How could you confuse them for livestock!?"

Caroline was silent and then looked at the bone chair. "Wait so they, weren't...?" The spider instantly felt green from eating mutiple creature capable of thought. "No wonder they looked delicious, curse my habit!"

The crowd and spiders looked onwards as Caroline was having an inner meltdown. "Wow." The crowd spoke with disbelief at the spider's disgust for eating despite doing that with vigor beforehand.

In her crisis she picked up the bone chair with a pissed off expression. "Out of this house!" She threw the chair smashing pass the wall and into the smoky blue horizon. "I think I need a bath after that."

While someone like Aura or Shalltear would laugh at the spider, everyone present was in deep fear and awe. "That strength is ungodly!" One dwarf commented as he knees almost gave way from the fear. "Almost like a..."

"Oh shit." Vulner swore quietly as he knew this train of thought being formed by panic. "Roberdyck, close Arche's eyes because a bloodbath is about to happen."

The cleric did what was told and blinded the mage. "Sorry, I hope you understand."

"Like a...Demon God!?" A human wiman shouted which started another panic attack among the survivors. "The demon god of insects has been reincarnated!"

Caroline facepalmed as the panic grew louder and louder from the misunderstanding. To the adventurers' suprise, Caroline did not shout back despite the discomfort of the noise and the gall of being called a demon. It must have been taxing for the spider to endure the survivors' panic until they calmed down.

When the survivors did shut up their fearful act, they all bowed. "Please do not feast on our bodies and souls, demon god." Caroline facepalmed again, wasn't she the one who needed to apologize?

"Stop, raise your heads." She awkwardly demanded the survivors while having eye contact with the mage. "I never intended to eat anyone with a brain so you have nothing to fear." She broke the eye contact and look away from the mage, almost as if she was ashamed of something. "My family will rebuild your town back to it's former state and then we will leave if you so desire."

Vulner glared at the spider who acted so different from the time she dissolved the king of cockroaches. She even ate his coward of a leader after that, why would it now sicken her!?

The survivors did what they thought was demanded and stood up. "Oh great demon god, we are grateful for your mercy!" A survivor thanked, but the three adventurers and escpecially Caroline knew the desperation in their voice.

"Technically it would be goddess." The arachnoid corrected, making the survivor fearful for their life. "Even so I am not a goddess nor demon, but just a mortal like you and the ones around you." Roberdyck mentally commended her for being humble despite the raw feat of strength she showed.

"Wow, so modest." The survivors chimed and Roberdyck soon figured out what was going to happen. "But her strength is much more than monster could even hope to dream." They whispered amongst themselves, arguing weather Caroline was mortal, demon, or even a- "What if she is just a goddess, but not well known one? Or a demon goddess that was redeemed and brought to the heavens?"

"So, they think she is part of that." Roberdyck concluded, but only Vulner understood what he meant to a lesser extent.

Arche however was confused as more of the survivors were split between goddess and something called Holy demon goddess of all things. "What are you talking about?" She almost stuttered as the survivors are already creeping her out.

"They might take her for a being of divine or of a weird higher power." Roberdyck seemed almost spiteful of that theory. "I don't condone others for their preference of who they worship, but there is a reason I depise cultists."

"They're fanatics." Vulner answered for him, it was pretty obvious. "They would do anything to please their gods, morals be damned."

Arche looked at the surviors who have suddenly gone quiet then at the arachnoid. "Caroline..." From what she learned or heard, Caroline had an insecure sense of self. Having a cult would brand the arachnoid a source of evil to the world and cause them to have a mental breakdown.

The survivors bowed to the standing spider. The hole as if it knew what was happening, illuminated Caroline's masked face with sunlight. "We are humbled to be spared and assisted by her holy grace spawned from chaos." A dwarf clasped his hands together to the lady in linen. "Would you please stay after that?"

Not only the dwarf, but others asked that as well. It might as well be a temple were the spider stood because the favors sounded more like prayers to her. "Please be quiet." Even if by a whisper the whole crowd stopped thier prayers. "Why would you want me to stay? I did so much distress and harm for my assumption."

"That's not true!" Arche shouted with the crowd, but it was the only voice that Caroline could find truth in. "Even if you thought the beastmen were just livestock they would have killed everyone here if not for you!"

"She seems very passionite about this." Roberdyck commented, but felt a hint of pride for her. Arche, to the cleric's knowledge was always the shy sort and after what had happened at the tomb she only talked to him and Vulner. So speaking out loud in a crowd was a major step to recover from the trauma.

Vulner nodded, but he thought Roberdyck meant that Arche was acting like a true cleric for just a moment. "Eh, you learn from the ones you're with in life." Vulner remembered his own life, so uneventful and without meaning. Almost dying to bug lead to listening to Arche talk as if she was talking to him that life did have meaning. "She's reminds me more of a paladin though."

"Do you have to ruin this for me?" Roberdyck whispered to the rouge as Arche continued her speech that was inspiring.

"Arche..." Caroline stopped Arche's speech midway. "You're going to run out of breath from trying to make me feel better." Arche could almost feel the smirk on the spider's face. "You are right that my mistake saved the town, but will it happen again for the worse?"

Arche walked up to the spider with a small smile. "You worry too much." Arche placed her hand on Caroline's left shoulder. "I am worried that I'll be too late for my sisters, but what did you say to me?"

The aracnoid softly pushed the hand away. "To perservere, don't give in to your worry of loss?" Arche nodded which made the spider chuckle. "To think I would hear that from you." Caroline thought about the survivor's request with a much lighter heart. "Very well, but my family needs to feed and they get violent when they don't, myself included."

The survivors nodded and huddled together before breaking apart moments later. "We could request aid from the surrounding kingdoms. It will take a while though..." A human woman spoke with uncertainty in her voice.

Caroline looked at the survivors, her family, the two adventurers, and finally Arche. "I will convince them to stall their hunger for as long as I can. Attention my Familiy!" All the spiders including the illumanating ones stared at Caroline waiting command. "No longer will we roam, scavenging to sate our accursed hunger! Now this will be our home and as such we will treat it's inhabitants with the utmost respect and to help them with any matter unless it is harmful to them or us!"

The spiders turned to the survivors and bowed slightly before skittering away into the shadows. "That went better than I had expected." Vulner thought that maybe Caroline's mission persona is diffrent from her social one. "I thought for sure that she would eat at least one of them."

Arche frowned at the rouge for that grim expectation. "Could you not ruin a moment here?" She whispered as the surviving citizens left the web covered building. "Caroline saved you after all so could you turn down the sarcasm and snark!?"

Caroline laughed at the three before she looked out of the makeshift hole. The smoke and fire had died down to make way for the blue sky and yellow sand in the distance. While she would prefer the trees and the cloudy night sky, this was a nice substitute.

"Hey Arche?" Vulner had a grim frown as a certain problem was still present. "How are we going to get supplies for the trip to the Baharuth empire?"

Arche breathed in as if she had the perfect answer for that question. She breathed out and opened her eyes that had a degree of panic. "I do not know. I doubt this town will sell it's supplies today or tomorrow."

Caroline chuckled at the mage. "Since I am not in a rush like last time, do you want help?" Arche turned away from the spider with a pout. "I know the importance of family and even if you did get supplies, time can still be a cruel mistress."

Arche knew this well, but it kind of felt wrong to use Caroline for help. "I can't even If I want it." Arche crossed her arms and felt sorrow within herself. "You already saved me and Roberdyck. So asking for more feels like I'm not worthy of anything."

Caroline sighed sympathetically at Arche's turmoil. "Arche, it's not about worthiness or pride. Your sisters would want to see you than pass by your starved corpse in the plains." The arachnoid snapped her fingers which caused Cupcake to enter the room. "Even I would need all the if our positions were swapped. Trust me, I'll send my four arachnid pets to retrieve your sisters."

Arche sat down, torn between doing it herself or ask for help. "My sisters would be frightened of them, but their safety would be assured." Eventually the thought of them being alive was more important than who save's them. "Alright..."

Caroline nodded and with another snap hundreds of different arachnids entered the room. "Mandrake, Hemlock, and Stalker evolution!" The arachnids started to eat each other and like last time only one of each type remained.

Vulner knew Mandrake the scorpion and Cupcake the spider. The other two were equally dangerous as the last. Since Vulner knew that hemlock was a type of poison, it made clarifying the beasts easiser.

Hemlock was a mix between ticks and termites so it was the smallest of the four summons coming up to Arche's chin. It had a shiny brown exo-skeleton and sharp mandibles that could be confused for a scythe. Between the sharp jaws was a circular mouth that with every breath, Vulner could see a needle inside of it.

Stalker was the tallest, but not the largest in terms of weight. A daddy long legs with a dull yellow or white luster endo-skeleton and small pincers. The long legs was crouching as to not break through the ceiling and was doing a good job of it. If Stalker's name is any implications it's to hunt down it's target and prevent escape once trapped.

"Now, where are your sisters?" Caroline asked while leaning next to the broken wall. "For I have no idea where they are."

"Baharuth's capital, Arwintar, It's to the north. Their names are Ureirika and Kuuderika" Arche sat down against cupcake's side after answering the question. "Please save them, I can't imagine a world without them."

Caroline pointed out of the broken wall. "You heard her, find them! Keep a low profile and fight anyone who opposes you!" The giant arachnids charged out of the hole on the hunt and capture mission. "We all prefer them alive thank you!" Caroline yelled to the shrinking summons in the distance. "I swear they preceive my orders in the worst ways." She looked back and all of them had noticed that the mage missing. "Where did-?" She looked to the horizon and knew what just happened. "She is persistent and stubborn isn't she..."

Little did the arachnoid know that she sent the four plus a swallowed Arche to fight an invasion force for the annual war.

* * *

 **Behold my twist at the end! At first I was about to scarp the idea of Caroline in Runesrum, but I decided why not and put her there. If you're wondering why Arche was real hesitant on accepting Caroline's help is simple; She has to do it so she could prove herself to said sisters. Arche tricked the arachnid for help so Cupcake would carry her to the empire. Call a mix of human emotions and flaws that Arche has.**

 **Anyway, I am unsure when the next chapter will begin. The device I'm writing this with is on borrowed time. So I will write as much as I can until time is up for awhile. Be it a month or so, but I won't let this go unfinished!**

 **Okay so I made a good vocal comparison for Spook-meister. When he is his usual soft and joking self he sounds like sly cooper. When he is pissed or super serious he sounds a little bit like the narrator from Darkest Dungeon.**

 **Anyway onto the reviewers from last chapter.**

 **Random reader: He is quirky such as his obsession with pancakes, but sly and bold enough to make the such a steal. Considering everything regarding the princess, sooner or later probably.**

 **Nintendoplayer: Thanks for the compliment on the Oc's. It is hard, especially if they're sudden or out of place. That's why I built them up, the major ones I mean. Spook-meister was the first to be in depth, so I took the out of place restriction to the character's advantage to flesh him out. As for any more, at least four more regarding the book of memories the double still has. For minor one I usually name drop them first (Such as Vincent who was mentioned by Soloman)**

 **Megabot: *Insert scene of Albedo burning the books because she yandere ans Ainz is hers alone***

 **Kingsman: Hehe yeah, Spook-meister is terrifying to meet when he turns your memories into slush. It is a large milestone to achieve that and be good.**

 **Sallyelley: Okay So when the 50th special chapter comes to life, It might be one huge chunk. Because it isn't poof, you fight, but a canonical reason to this story. The chapter can be skippable without losing an important piece of lore for the most part. Also note that I might FUBAR the chapter incase of not making sense of glitchtale. I did read about it and made a comparison between Betie and this Frisk and found some critical pieces of info when it comes to the fight. Hopefully the fight or chapter will be logically sound between my story and the owner of Glitchtale's.**

 **Guest: Here you GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**


	49. The drums of war begin to beat

The throne room of the Re-Estize capital was packed to the brim with nobles. Sitting on the throne, the old king looked to his left and saw how tired Gazef was. The bodyguard had stayed up all of yesterday to gather as many nobles as he could. The endeavor made it hard for the bodyguard to stand up straight and conscious.

The king looked at his own bloodline present, save for his daughter. His two sons standing in front of the noble mob as if keeping the forces of corruption back.

Barbro and Zanac, the two royal princes of this broken land they were on. The king trusted his sons completely as they had proven their worth and said trust unlike most of the nobles. The nobles were all complaining about their pressence here unlike the royal sons, whom knew the war looming ahead.

"Quiet..." The king ordered, but the nobles failed to listen. "Quiet.." Again they failed to lend their ears to him. "I said quiet!" The king snapped causing the nobles to finally listen. "Now there is a reason I called all of you here, the Annual War is beginning again."

"So, just send a couple thousand soldiers from each of us?" A random noble lazily remarked and some nobles actually agreed with him.

"No, this time it is different." Gazef spoke out with tired movement of his hardened eyes. "They have an ally fighting against us, a powerful mage and his army." Gazef guessed that Ainz has an army, but since the mage took out an entire scripture alone caused him to be in doubt. "If he is fighting then many soldiers will die in the oncoming battles."

"A magic caster? A trickster with no real combat experience." A noble spoke out against Gazef's warning. "You have been decived if you think this Ainz is powerful. He will die swiftly like the other soldiers in the empire." The noble beckoned to the other nobles. "We should just fight as we normally would, a few thousand consrpits should be enough."

The king slammed his hands against his chair's armrests. "Stop thinking you are all on a high horse!" The king then calmed down and thought about his next words carefully. "Gazef has been in battles since you all were still novices in the art of war. I trust his words as much as I do his sword."

"Father with much due respect, they have a point." Barbro looked downwards away from his father and king. "A powerful magic caster is a rare event, so this Ainz should be more well known. Yet, I and most others do not even know of his full name."

Ramposa was in thought at the truth that his son has spoken. "You are right, most do not know. But, if Gazef says he's dangerous then who am I if I ignore his warning? A foolish king that is what I would be." He noticed the change in the atmosphere. Were the nobles angry that the king they thought for a tool showed some wisdom? "As such we much take as much caution when dealing with this threat."

The doors to the throne room were suddenly opened by an unexpected guest. "Father, sorry for coming so late. Did we miss anything?" Ramposa's daughter asked with a sweet voice that held true to her nickname.

Zanac rolled his eyes as the king chuckled to his 'innocent' child. "Renner, why are you here? Innocent children aren't allowed here during war time." Zanac remarked to the child that only he knew the true nature of.

Barbro noticed the term his sister used. "We? Are you not alone?" The prince asked as the princess walked to the center of the room in silence. "Renner?"

"You can come out now." As the princess gave permission, her shadow rose from the ground and changed shape. "Spook-meister."

When the shadow finally finished forming, every noble and royal member drew their weapons. The shadow changed into the pale man and he was smiling. "To be greeted with weapons drawn, this really is a war room." He joked as everyone stared at the monster, confused and almost fearful.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The king asked as his bodyguard stood in front of the him with sword and shield drawn. "Who are you!?"

"Didn't you listen to your child? My name is Spook-meister, owner of the under-fair, master of spooks, and most importantly an ally to you." The monster bowed in his showman way and took off his top hat while doing so. "If you have me that is."

"No way will we have a monster aid-Gah!?" The noble that was interjecting suddenly fell to the floor and failing around with foam frothing out of the mouth.

"I wasn't asking you now did I? I asked the man that should be your boss." Spook-meister spoke in a condescending tone as if the now dead body was a child. "Now, King Ramposa, do you accept my offer?"

"You just killed a man in cold blood!" Ramposa stated the recent action that the monster held no remorse for. "Why should I accept the help from a monster like you!?"

Spook-meister groaned just before grinning. "Who I showed a delightful time to was a slimy traitor." The monster's head did a full turn, but only the nobles that defected to Ainz saw that. "One who showed fear to a flamboyant elf and an old man." Around most of the nobles to a step back while the remaining ones looked on in confusion. "So if I may clean up this mess in private?"

Before any reply or question was asked, the lights went out with a snap of the monster's fingers. "Let's recount the tale of Macbeth shall we?" The royals, confused nobles, and Gazef sat in silence and dread.

When the lights came back for a moment the more perceptive bystanders saw the carnage. Bodies hanging from the ceiling like a bloody chandelier, blood coating the windows, and the faces of the dead silently screaming in eternal torment. After the quick massacre was cleaned up, they saw the monster eating a flat piece of bread topped with an oozing brown liquid.

"The hell was that!?" Gazef ordered the eating monster with his sword an inch away from Spook-meister's face. "What did you do!?"

Spook-meister shrugged to the bodyguard's question with a small smile. "Well, I showed them a fright and they ran off to nowhere." Gazef studied the pale monster in a fancy suit, his body language and demeanor were nigh-unreadable. "See something you like?" He asked between bites and chomps of his food.

Gazef scoffed and backed off, but still in front of the king. "So they were all traitors?" Gazef thought about this more rationally if Spook-meister could do that to his enemies. "How do you know that they were and not innocents?"

Gazef felt his shoulder was being touched and turned to see the pale man. "Same as I did to you, I stalked and followed them. Or rather their bosses representing another boss, more known as Ainz." Spook-meister narrowed his eyes at the bodyguard. "If he really wanted to conqour it all, then there is nothing you could do."

The king nodded, but wasn't sure what happened in the blackout. Now there was only five nobles and his family in the room. "Without the nobles we can't have their conscripts. If we do accept your help, what could you offer compared to them?"

"Why, a win, your grace." Spook-meister tapped the rims of his top hat. "For I know exactaly how to win with tricks alone."

"Father how could we trust this abomination!?" Barbro asked with his weapon still drawn. "For all we know he's working for the empire!"

Spook-meister laughed at the accusation, but knew it was a question that needed an answer. "That is why I went to your sister for help. We have a mutual contract and she could verify it if you want."

"So that is why you wanted me to escort you." Renner smiled with her mask, but really was glad the monster had a brain in his madness. "Yes, my brother he is an ally."

Barbro scoffed and returned his sword to it's scabbard. Now hated the nobles as much as his father did, but this thing would be greater evil than the nobles ever were. "Fine then, but without an army what do we do? The empire will arrive in three days from the plains unless aided by magic."

"Simple, we make the empire and Ainz think they have won." With a snap the map of the entire world popped into existance. "We will send half of the forces to the plains to fight, but the remainder will fortify and trap the city." Spook-meister frowned and placed a thumb were Carne villiage was. "This however is a problem because this is where Ains was first spotted, yes?"

Gazef nodded to the question. "Yes, that is where he saved my life from the Theocracy. Wait, are you saying he would take over this village first!?" His snapped open from the position of the village and the potential to flank E-Rantel. "I can see how this could be a problem."

Spook-meister nodded. "Yes, if we were to execute the fake out strategy then E-Rantel is lost. Unless we inspect the village with a small contingent lead by two people that I trust." Flickering images of Xan the Magician and Wick the Scarecrow spawned into view. "With them we can detain the village if it deflected, but..." The images vanished when Spook-meister dragged on.

"But..." The king asked with a hint of dread.

"If they haven't defected and they see an armed force of monsters, panic and chaos will spread. This might cause the empire or Ainz to change their targets. So I ask for the kingdom to repersent my own army." The pale man pointed to the location of two more places. "Runesrum and the monster village could also be targets for them to attack. However, given that the empire and dragon kingdom own an equal part of this land makes it unlikely. Same could be said for the monster village due to the red dragon sighting nearby."

"You seemed to have thought this through." Gazef complimented despite his feelings with a murderous monsters. "Yet, how can we execute this when there is not enough men or time!?"

"You're right, but for me it is of little issue." Spook-meister cracked his knuckles with a distrubing crack. "The most difficult part is convincing them that they have won." Spook-meister looked over at Gazef with a small smile. "Would you lead the fake out strike, but be warned that it is very possible that you will die."

"I see, winning a battle lead by the kingdom's strongest warrior would bring overconfidence." Gazef saw what Spook-meister was asking of him and would agree that is the only way to make the fake out seem real.

"I forbid it!" King Ramposa denied with anger in his old voice. "I sent him on many wars, but this time I can not!"

"Ramposa..." Gazef muttered, silencing the king. "This might be the only way to end the Annual Wars. If I die in service to the land then my purpose is fulfilled." Even if he promised that, he felt bad for not giving Brian one last spare.

The king was silent, but downcast as the fates played them both a cruel hand. "Very well do what you will." He looked at Barbro and then at the pale monster. "Could my eldest accompany your men to Carne Village?"

"Father, but I need to be here and fortify our defenses!" Barbro argued with crossed arms, but the king was silent. "Taking orders from a monster..." He closed his eyes and rested his head. "What's the distance to the Village?"

The man smiled and with a snap, opened a portal that showed the village in the distance. "With my aid, no time at all my dear Barbro." The man looked over to the princess with a sly smile. "Remember your part of the plan, E-Rantel's safty is in your hands." The man smiled before he pulled out a ticket. "Now I shall return when the finale presents itself, see ya!"

When the monster disappeared, Ramposa stood up with a determined expression. "You heard him, prepare for war!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the city of E-Rantel's quiet streets, Brian was outside the bar he was forced into. Shalltear was also there, her fox mask gleaming in the morning sun. The swordsman noticed her anxitity and her nervous movements, but thought it was just the morning sun getting to her.

"Thanks for helping me these couple days..." He strained to say as the constant night sparring made his entre body sore. "It's quiet today, I wonder why?"

Though Brain labeled it as a joke, Shalltear knew why it was so quiet. The war is starting soon and Brain doesn't have a clue. "Is this you're last day as a guard, pedo?" She asked while masking the anxiety with a joke.

"Ha, you wish!" He replied with the answer causing some distress within the vampire. "The old man really hates me so the pay is poor. What about you, leaving soon?"

Shalltear looked around for a way to dodge the question. "I don't know..." She settled with the blunt way to end the question. "It really is quiet, someone would think that this place really was a ghost town."

"Aghh..." Brain sarcastacally screamed while preforming jazz hands. "Hey look, a person." He nodded to a cloaked human walking the quiet street. "Finally, someone walks the street."

Shalltear narrowed her eyes at the cloaked figure and the massive object on their back. It was a large vertical crate with various warnings and symbols regarding the number two, but it was clear that they weren't used to carrying it. "Do you think they're the religious type?"

"Why, are you afraid of an exocism?" Brain teased as the person passed them and he saw their face unlike Shalltear who payed more attention to the tease. "No way..." He seemed to curse under his breath as he gripped his sword's handle. "Why is, Clementine here!?"

"Brain, who's Clemintine?" Shalltear asked as the cloaked person slowed to a stop. "Are they an friend of yours?" The cloaked person turned to gaze at Brain with their red eyes. "It's you..." The vampire fought this human before and knew the dangers they had in store.

The cloaked human removed the hood and gazed to the swordsman's eyes in confusion. "Do you know who I am? It sounds like it." Subject 12, or Clemintine to Brain's knowledge, put the crate to the ground. "Tell me who I am."

Brain smirked, but inside he wanted to run from this monster of a human. "You're someone who doesn't belong here." He could use her amnesia to his advantage so he could get her to leave. "It must be nice forgetting the crimes you committed without remorse."

Shalltear felt more nervous and started to sweat for what would happen shortly. "So I'm a criminal? Beth wouldn't like that title, nor would the doctor I guess." Clemimtine picked the crate back up without batting them an eye. "Thanks..."

Brain watched with a careful gaze at the stumbling human that had risen from the dead. "I thought the black knight killed her? I guess he sees genocidal maniacs more redemable than mercs, bastard." The vampire fliched from his serious words full of personal hurt. "If I ever see the black knight...!" Brain gripped his hands with anger and Shalltear understood his turmoil.

"Brain, please calm down..." The vampire requested with sad eyes, if he knew who she was it would devestate him. "I can understand how you feel, but will that anger get anywhere?"

Behind the hurt Brain, the illusion of the grinning skeleton chuckled. _"Listen to yourself, kid.."_ The nightmarish illusion's voice was more louder and attention grabbing than the last. _"You sound like my brother, but we all know where he is now, right?"_ The illusion phased through the swordsman and stared at her from an inch away. _"A lie, this entire thing is and will always be a lie! Your name, your motivation, and even the events that will soon take place! You might as well slit his troat to spare him the pain of betrayal!"_ The voice was all she could hear now and despite what Brain was doing to snap her out of it, she could still hear it.

"Shut up...stop it..." She curled into a ball and buried her head in between her knees. "Please..."

Brain watched in horror as the vampire switched from worried to full on panic attack. "Sally, wake up damn it!" He did all he could without physically harming her, from shoves to hair ruffles did nothing to stop it. "Was it ever this bad!?" He knew she had nightmares, but waking terrors were another thing entirely. He picked up the vampire who made no resostance to his touch. He barged into the tavern and passed by his yelling boss who did not notcied the terrifyied girl in his arms.

Everything Shalltear witnessed dissolved into a nightmare. Like getting picked up by Endogeny instead of Brain and that the yelling was it barking in distortion. If her heart were still beating then she would've had a heart attack twice. "No more..." She was then tossed on a fleashy surface by the monster before it too jumped on it with her.

In reality Brain laid the still-form of the cold sweating vampire on the inn bed that got him in trouble. He sat down on the bed and moved the inn's pillow under her head for comfort, despite what the illusions tell otherwise. "You're going to be okay, do the undead even get fevers?" He tried to make light of the situation, but failed as he has no clue on what to do. "I don't even know if you're awake or can even hear me right now. I am only glad that I'm stuck here so I know what is at stake, your illness."

He stood up and searched around the room as Shalltear was in her own little world. After he opened the last drawer he slammed it shut. "Damn it, no medicine!" He yelled as the owner stormed with a face of red. "Now what the hell do you want!?"

"Will you quit making a...a?" He saw the suffering vampire on the bed, terror and shame was the only way to describe it. "What's wrong with her?" The short man asked as he walked up next to her. "I have never seen such a state before in all my life!"

When the short man reached out to the vampire, he soon felt Brain's sword push against his adam's apple. "Don't you dare touch her!" Brain's voice was stern, but soft as to not torment the vampire by vocal volume. "She does not need your prodding, old man!" as the man retracted his arms so to did Brain's sword. "She just needs to rest in quiet solitude."

The man rubbed his neck from the cold weapon of iron. "Quite quick on the draw." He muttered and continued to stare at the vampire. "She doesn't need rest, she needs a physician!" The old man matched the swordsman's tone and volume. "Pale as ice skin was one thing, but this!?" He gestured to her flailing from the hellish illusion she was living. "She needs help, professinal help! I don't care if you think she needs rest, but of she dies it's on you!"

They both stood in silence as Shalltear wiggled in agony. "Fine." Brain answered with a frown, his eyes trained on the vampire. "However she must stay here, sunlight would not be good for her. Do you know a good alcehmist or a healer?" While asking the question, he took the owner out of the room and shut the door slowly.

"Sadly the town's only two alchemists left for Carne village, a permanent stay apparently." The owner rubbed his chin in slight thought. "Not much more to say about Lakyus, she wouldn't even if you did find her. Perhaps the other ad-!?"

Brain upon what the owner was suggesting, slammed the wall behind them with a closed fist. Shalltear's scream was heard shortly after the action. Brian facepalmed and weighed his options between his distain for adventurers and Shalltear's illness. "Not like I have much of a choice, going to Carne and back will take too much time." Brain started to walk down the stairs and stopped next to the tavern door. "If I find out that you went into that room, well hope that I don't." With that said he left the tavern to seach for the legendary adventuers.

The owner stood there and was placed in thought. What realationship did they have? Their close, but not related or seemed to be in love so what? He looked back at the door Brain claimed forbidden and heard the vampire's moans of torment. "That girl is not right, a normal child would not make those noises." If Brain did not threaten him with murder or of the like then he would investigate. "I guess a bottle would drown out the nosies, worked last time." He walked down the stairs to enjoy being drunk today and hate it tomorrow.

* * *

Prince Barbro stood outside the city gates along with a hundred of his personal soldiers, a tiny fish compared to his father's. He waited for the two monsters that the monster showed in illusion. The thought of working with that thing's plan infuriated him, no tricks just a straight up fight is what he wanted. After all where was the honor in using tricks and gulie to win wars!?

"You seemed be in deep thought. No wonder the cards labeled your present to be the mage." Barbro looked to his left and saw Xan the magician invading his personal space. "They never lie, even if I want them to."

"Great, monsters..." Barbro groaned as Xan shuffled his tarot deck in a rather slow pace. "Where the farmer's tool?"

Xan chuckled from what he assumed to be a joke instead of an insult. "If you mean Wick, he's preparing the way forward to Carne village." Xan pointed to the front of a gathering crowd a soldiers watching said scarecrow. "I told him to not maim your soldiers for the sole purpose of feeding Luna a bone. I swear he spoils her rotten sometimes just because she's a pup."

Barbro nodded and saw 'some' humanity in the action with intense effort. "So he's a dog person? What breed is she?" He ignored the fact they're monsters so he doesn't try to slash them with his sword.

Xan's features changed to a question mark. "A...breed?" Then it suddenly changed to an exclamation point. "Ah! You think she is a dog because of my nickname to her! Luna is a lycanthrope for a lack of a better word, a sort of werewolf if you will." The features changed to a frown as if to mimic Barbro's own. "Did I offend you with my knowledge of our personal lives?"

"No.." The prince flatly stated as the crowd started to back away from the scarecrow. "I thought for a moment that a monster could have a small humane quality like owning a dog."

"What is huamne to you is diffrent for what it is to him and I. Wick's actions is humane to him and Luna, but you and I find it distrubing." Xan explained as his feature's changed to a judge's gavel. "If it makes you feel better he veiws Luna more like a daughter or a troblesome little sister, I can't tell the diffrence really."

Before Barbro could reply they heard Wick shout something incoherent. "Argggggh!" Wick dugged both his claws into the ground and his flames grew brighter. "Behold my maze, an eternal damnation and only I know the way forward! The Maze of the Wicked!" As if in cue, a couple hundred wheat stalks grew to obscured the small army's veiw ahead and around the area.

A split formed in the growing stalks and a sign was inbetween the split, showing it's title. "I thought your master was supposed to open a way for us?" The prince asked with a growing suspicion and worry.

"He was, but..." Xan pointed to the scarecrow who seemed to be happy that the small army was gawking at his maze. "Wick took a hit to his pride when someone called his work bland. So Spook-meister let Wick have his moment to regain confidence. Vinny was supposed to be with us initially, not Wick."

The prince found discontent in Xan's voice. "Do you not like this...tool?" He really had no idea what Wick was supposed to be, but the metal claws where the hands and feet were supposed to be made him nervous.

Xan shrugged as Wick admired his work of art. "No pun intended, but he's a hothead and an emotional mess." Barbro gave the magician a stare. "You'll know once it happens." Wick started to walk into his maze in a jolly manner. "That's our cue to follow."

"Men, follow that monster!" The soldiers pulled out their weapons and marched into the maze with the scarecrow. Lagging behind was the prince himself and the tarot magician. Barbro looked around if this maze was a joke or the real thing. "If I had my horse I could see above these stalks."

"So why didn't you? Not that is matters anyways in regards to this particular skill of his." Xan asked with a cordial tone as Barbro tried to see above the stalks.

"Because with only a hundread men and not one of them on horseback I'll stand out for the archers to shoot." Barbro glared at the monster next to him. "What do you mean that it wouldn't matter?"

Xan sighed as only Wick could explain better about the skill. "Well, Wick hates it when people cheat his maze via Fly, teleport, etc. So he developed this skill which mixes a plant growth, dimensional seal, and gate with an unknown and deadly illusion spell." Xan motioned to the breaks and paths in the maze and behind them was a dead end just a few feet away, which to anyone would be impossible. "If someone where to fly then they will be trapped in this realm of stalks."

"I don't even know what the last two spell are. Hell, I'm not sure if the empire's mage could know something of this magnitude." Barbro cursed under his breath as with this, entire armies would starve and die off in this endless labyrinth. "I am only guessing there is an end to this maze?"

"Indeed there is!" Wick popped up from behind and they noticed the army had stopped without Wick to guide them. "I am nothing if not fair to any visitors and friends! There is a way out, but like the catacombs of little pariè, it is almost impossible without my aid!"

Barbro looked at Xan who nodded to the boast. "Unless you're Luna, Wick, or someone like Spook-meister then you're trapped. Even I hesitated to traverse this place without one of the three."

Wick placed an arm around Xan. "Don't sweat it, you're only human." Barbro looked shocked at the statement. "Besides I owe you one for the mess me and Luna made in your funhouse."

Xan glared at Wick, who was sweating wax. "What mess!?" He whispered and Wick was already gone to lead the army in a puff of smoke. Xan inhaled then exhaled the frustration inside him. "That explans the tower card I dropped after fighting Sebas."

"Y-You're human!?" Barbro asked which caused Xan to be even more frustrated. "But you look so, strange."

"Wick when this is over I am going to..." Xan then looked at Barbro and nodded at the fact that he is indeed human. "Yes, but I am not the only one that is human in the Under-fair. Reverend Tyler, Painter Chell, Vinny to an extent, and Penny." Xan listed off before tapping the surface of his head. "This is my helmet and I find it much more expressive than my own facial identity."

Barbro then noticed that they weren't in the maze anymore as did Xan. "When did we leave that place?" He saw the village down from a hill top that all of them were standing on. "That's Carne Village!? It should have taken us all day, but we made it here in minutes!"

Wick started to laugh out loud from the unintentional praise. "Of course, my maze is pretty awesome! No onto our...our..." When Wick looked down at the village his candle flame turned black. "You..."

Xan noticed the tone shift and that Wick got onto four limbs. "Wick, remember the mission!" Xan grabbed onto the back of Wick's worn shirt before the scarecrow started to charge.

Wick was now slicing the air and the ground in pure rage. **"Diediediediediediediedie!"** Wick was like an animal trying to escape the Xan's hold on him. **"Sebastian, I will kill you and feed your corpse to the most horrific thing that I can think of at the moment of your demise!"**

Xan then slapped the fast talking scarecrow in the back of the head. "Wick, calm down and think of Luna and you building a maze.." As Xan softly whispered those words to the scarecrow, they calmed down from the thought.

Wick's flame change from scolding black to a cool blue color. "Yes, that sounds nice." Wick sat down and stared at the ground before muttering incoherent words to himself.

"See what I mean by issues?" Xan asked before Barbro nodded. "Okay, despite him screaming like a banshee in cold water, I think no one heard us." Xan started to walk down the hill, as did Barbro. "This is a peaceful mission. Violence is not necessary, Barbro."

"Did your cards tell you that?" The prince joked as they walked down the hill. "Anyway my soldiers are up there until the village start shooting at us anyway. I do hope your magic tricks are as good as that tool's."

Xan chuckled at the joke. "I am glad that you are cautious. Because I was afraid what the cards would show us of this mission's future." Xan shuffled his cards one last time before the giant wooden gate of the village stood before them. "And who said my magic was weaker than Wick's?"

* * *

A few minutes before the army showed up, Carne village was doing it's usual thing. Enri, the village's leader got everyone into routine. The goblins, ogres, and humans working in tandum to prosper in their little community.

While reading a book after that was said and done, a maid nervously approached her. Enri noticed the maid and smiled. "Hello Tuare. Are you getting used to our little village?" She asked the maid as she spotted an old butler hiding in the shadows of two close buildings nearby. "Sebas, you don't have to literally be her shadow right!?" Her shout startled the old man hiding before he left the shadow.

Sebas bow to Enri, still having Total manic in effect. "My apologies to both of you, I mearly wish to see how Tuare is doing."

Enri cruelly smirked which made Sebas sweatdropped, Enri was learning way too much from Lupus. "In every hour for the past few days?" Sebas flinched from the words that spoke true. "I know you care about her, but let her walk so she can learn. Lord Ainz assigned you to be her mentor so stop being a worrywart."

Tuare smiled at Sebas and it warmed his heart everytime she did. "She's right, I heard that if someone worries too much they'll turn into an ugly witch." The almost honest tone made Enri chuckle and Sebas worry even more.

"Tuare, have you been visiting Lupus?" Sebas was glad that the maids tolerated her, even Lupus surprisingly. "She is not a positive influence for someone who is still learning."

Enri and Tuare chuckled at the butler. "Sebas, you sound like an over protective parent." Enri teased the butler on his nature for Tuare, but if she saw what he did then she would understand. "Or maybe something more...?"

Sebas turned around from the village leader. "Nope, just a concern butler and nothing more!" Enri could practically see the mixed emotions on his face. "Now that I see that Tuare is okay I'll just check over...there." He pointed at the shadow he came from. "Yes, don't want any assassins, right?"

Enri sighed as Tuare chuckled from Sebas' unintentional personality. "Okay, you may check the shadows for 'ass'assins." Enri teased and Sebas now wished that she stop adopting Lupus' nature.

"See you soon!" Tuare yelled as Sebas dived into the shadows. "He is such a cinnamon roll, so sweet."

Enri sighed because she fit that role more so than him. "Sure he is. Anyway would you assist Nfirea with collecting herbs?" Enri returned to reading, but Tuare stayed put with a kind smile. "Tuare?"

"I can tell you like the alchemist." Tuare stated, causing the leader to drop her book onto the dirt ground. "Aww, so cute."

"How...when?" Enri was so deeply confused because her composure made it difficult to tell.

"I saw the way you look at him when you two where searching for herbs. Your face and eyes held yearning for him." Tuare picked up the book Enri was reading and dusted the dirt off of it. "I recall learning it from someone, but I don't know who."

Enri stared at the book in her hands. "He's a sweetheart and kind of an adorable dork." She handed the book back to Tuare. "You know what, just read the book for now. I am going to visit Nfirea for now."

Just as the leader started to walk they heard something, something pissed. It was loud, but far enough away to not make them go deaf. The only word they heard the noise say was the name, Sebastian.

Before Tuare could react further, she was whisked away by Sebas. The face he had while she was carried, is utter fear and disbelief. "Sebas, what is happening!?" Sebas put her down near the back exit of the village, a small gate that was camouflaged from the outside.

"Tuare, listen to me very clearly." Sebas placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Someone potentially dangerous is here so I need you straight to the tomb for safety!"

Tuare was beyound confused and scared because he was scared, but nodded. "Okay..." Before he left her to defend the town, she held his arms. "Don't do anything reckless, please?"

Sebas looked back to the town still in bafflement to the loud cry of anger. "I will be alright, nothing serious is going to happen to little old Sebas." Sebas opened the back gate that lead into the small open space between it and the forest.

Tuare knew it was a total lie, he was easy to read. She hugged him tightly with a face full of sorrow. "Don't die for nothing, alright?"

Sebas was still processing the hug, but hugged back. "Tuare, you are something truly special." She looked up before he pushed her outside and closed the gate. "Now, run before it's too late!" To make sure she didn't open it back, he pressed his hand against it.

Tuare pressed her hand against the gate and cried before turning away from the gate. She dashed off into the forest on the way to Nazarick.

Back at the front gate, Enri and her goblin companion named Jugem stood and waited. After a minute they heard arguing from outside the gate.

"So why can't I say that the prince demands entry?" Enri knew the voice to be the eldest prince of the Re-Estize kingdom. "It works everywhere else."

"Yeah, but it wasn't wartime then was it? Try requesting entry, the locals will love you better." It was an unknown voice, but the fact the word wartime came up spooked her.

"Fine..." The prince knocked on the giant wooden gate that kept the village safe. "I, prince Barbro request entry into your village."

Enri thought it was weird that the prince would listen to someone else. "For what reason do you want to visit us during a war?"

"See I told you demanding always works!" Babro told the unknown person. "Sorry, let me rephrase. The kingdom suspects that an ally of the empire subjugated this village. Someone by the name of Ainz."

"We know of lord Ainz, he saved us during an attack." Enri answered back, lying could be hazardous. "We consider him a friend, but it is impossible that he would start a war for the fun of it!"

"So it is true that you inow of him. but do you really support his war of death?" Enri and Jugem looked back to see Xan towering over them. "Choose your answer very carefully."

"He has done no harm to us!" Enri hissed in his face as Jugem held onto the haft of his greatsword. "Yet you brought an army to this place!"

Xan facepalmed, were people this naive? "Barbro go back and check on Wick!"

From behind the front gate, Barbro was irritated by the order. "Who said you could give me orders!? What is going on in there!?"

"If you don't, I'll tell Wick you insulted Luna and his maze!" After that, Barbro ran to his army and the still muttering Wick. "If we wanted this place to burn we would have done it a long time ago." Everyone back away one step from the threat. "We aren't monster, well some of us are, but that's not my point! If someone crossed your lord then death would await them without due process! Even Spook-meister and Epsilon have a just way to determine the innocent from the guilty. The ones we should attack and the ones we should not."

Little did any of them know, Lupus who was using complete invisibility, snuck up on Xan. Her duty was to protect three individuals of this place, so this army must be dealt with. Holding up her almost comically huge scepter, she studied her opponent carefully. "Animal instinct." To her knowledge it allowed her to read the thoughts of a target she could see. However, nothing happened so Xan was either brain-dead or had special protection from mind reading.

"Another thing is that I am not attacking any of you! So until then this place will be on a blockade by me and Wi-!?" Lupus struck the back of Xan's head, but only made him stagger to her shock. "Just so you know, smelly dog, is that I let you hit me." Lupus jumped back as Xan turned around. "It was a little free sample of Xan the magicain! Attack again and I alone will show your sorry future!"

"Lupus stand down!" The werewolf saw Sebas run to her side in a defensive posture. "This one almost managed to kill me last time. I will tell you now his level is equal to the supreme beings, so don't act dumb!"

Xan removed his magicain's hat and out of the hole, spawned several stage hands. "I am glad to know you remeber me Sebastian. You were my first special guest so only this one time I'll let the both of you go." The hands cracked their knuckles, but they were not directed at them, but to the villagers. "How is Tuare by the way, has both of your futures come to pass yet?"

Sebas smirked at the magician. "Funny you should say that you were all wrong about lord Ainz! He allowed her to live so that diplomacy can benefit everyone!"

Xan's features changed into a cross. "The future never lies Sebas, it will come to pass." He gestured to the villagers, Jugem swatted the stage hands only for his sword to crack from the act. "I can give you all a choice. Give up and let this place be occupied, or fight me and Wick with no mercy."

Sebas thought about this and the fact he has never fought Wick before because of Luna biting Fran. "If this place was occupied.."

"Sebas, Nazarick never surrenders!" Lupus yelled at him for thinking of such a cowardly move.

"Let me finish!" He yelled back before regaining posture. "If you take over, would anyone be harmed?"

"Sebastian, do you honestly take me for a monster!?" Xan's voice was genuinely shocked by the assumption. "It was Re-Estize territory to begin with, nothing will change. If the soldiers attack them then they will deal with me."

Sebas was in deep thought, but Lupus was not having it. "I will not let lord Ainz be seen as a weakling!" Clouds started to gather above Xan's form, but he does not seem impressed. "Take this!?"

The clouds now cackled with red energy and fired a laser for all to see at the magician. "You should have listen to the butler in black. Fate magic: Reverse Wheel Of Fortune, Chaos Manipulation!" The Laser that was supposed to hit Xan started to curve mid-decent and was now aimed at Enri instead. "Shit, bad spin!"

Enri saw the red beam of death head towards her and there was nothing she could do, but close her eyes. She thought of her sister, her slain father and mother, and Nfirena...such a waste for life to be gone in an instant.

When no pain arrive she opened her eyes and saw that Sebas had blocked the laser. His suit was partially burnt and his skin has minor burns "It seems that spell gave a minor boost to Lupus' spell, that's good to know."

Xan, even if he felt terrible for not taking civilians into account, remained persistent in taking the village over. The clouds dissipated and Xan guessed Wick will come in shortly, wanting to wear Sebas' intestins like a fashion robe. "You have a minute before we take it by force, stay or go I don't care. Just leave befor-!"

Xan looked up on top of the wall that surrounded the village as did everyone else. On top was Wick with his candle black and wanting to maim. **"Sebaaastiaaaan~!"** The scarecrow sang with a meanacing tone, his metal appendages twitched with an equal bloodthrist. **"We still have a score to settle! I will not let you or your friends run again!"**

"Wick, remember what he said! We can't kill any of the-!" Wheat stalks grew around the magician in a squre barrier, obsuring his vision. "Wick!"

Wick jumped down and landed like a panther on the prowl, his black lights trained on the butler. **"You not only insulted me, but Fran as well! You are all going to suffer for humiliating us!"** All four of his ambidextrous claws clenched the drit ground they're on, ready to leap.

Back on the hill, prince Barbro and his small force where trapped in the same way Xan was. "He wasn't kidding about that tool." Thankfully the scarecrow was generous enough to not kill them or be lost eternally.

* * *

Frisk was outside the boundaries of the monster village, leaning on a dead tree. They opened their corrupted eyes at nothing and smiled to nobody. **"The war is beginning, in the next hour so many will die. Perhaps afterwards I'll unleash a popular terror of the stars, true darkness imitating the light? Even so it's interesting with two, what do you think from the empty void?"**

Though the nonexistant voice was unheard, it spoke from the veil of nothingness. _**"Yes, but I have another plan in mind for you."**_ The voice in the void sounded ecstatic to try somthing to the aware child. **_"Are you stronger than fear itself?"_**

* * *

 **Okay, finally it is done and close to the doom clock as well. The longest chapter as well and probbly the most confusing to some because I am not skilled at long chapters. So to recap, Spook-meister convinced the Re-estize kingdom to follow his advice and undermine/kill the corrupted nobles under Ainz's thumb. Shalltear's nightmares finally rose to the point of an undefined amount of guilt and regret from knowing Ainz and the war, manifesting into a coma. Brain sets out to find someone to cure said vampire's condition. The whole thing with Carnie village is hopefully self-explanatory. Also tie-in to the special 50th chapter with glitchtale!**

 **So the war is a two, maybe three parter due to Arche's involvment soon and wrapping up everything else. So anyway, onto the reveiws from last chapter.**

 **Megabot: Arche used Caroline's offer to send her four pets to arrive at the empire faster. She got into Cupcake's mouth when Caroline wasn't looking and is no currently riding in it's mouth. Also that is meta, but that might be said by a certain summoned character in the double's book of memories.**

 **Kingsman: Actually Arche did gain a level in a job class, but she does not know it Yet. All the charcters that died in Overlord had so much potential, such at the original Swords of Darkness that I shortened to Darkness and Forsight. I shoukd thank the creater though for that because it makes the character interactions and possibilities in this fanfiction easier.**

 **Nintendoplayer: Yes and it will be a massive one off because I binge watched glitchtale season two and ideas are flooding in my head on how Frisk gets there by an omniscient Gaster**

 **As always, Mysterious jester our! Hopefully I get a new device soon after this one is gone.**


	50. The power of fear, despair, and HATE

**(Before you read this, Glitchtale and it's original characters are owned by Camilia Cuevas so check her out when you have the time.)**

Gaster watched Frisk's adventures from the void that was once an entire multiverse. While he was beyond furious that the monster of a human survived, he was also fascinated by the concept that a mortal could do this. To switch from one multiverse to another was impossible for a human to do. Hell, even he would be completely drained from the method of travel.

No one, not even he should have the power to switch between them willy-nilly like that. It was scary, it was...a reminder of another who could have potentially reached this Frisk's level of raw power. Bete Noire, the magical construct made by the human soul of fear. Gaster should be thankful that the timeline's own version of Gaster was able to handle it.

Another thought came to mind as he watched the distant multiverse. _**"Bete or Frisk, who is more dangerous in the end?"**_ Multiple scenarios played in his mind, fear versus despair. Most of them however, were impossible due to the unpredictable nature of Frisk and Bete. So his obsession for answers went into overdrive, but his focus was dimming due to such an obsession. _**"Perhaps I could recreate that timeline, detail to minuscule detail? Yet, how do I pull them there without leaving myself vulnerable to attack?"**_ Again, he asked himself as the events of what was known as Over-soul took place.

Then as if the light of knowledge graced him with the solution, he snapped his disembodied fingers. _**"Of course! I could copy their code from across the multiverses! It is slow, but it won't depower my magic in the slightest!"**_ And so he worked his magic to copy Frisk's code and funneled it to his void soon to be time and space.

When the act was completed, he noticed that Frisk was keenly aware of what he has been doing all this time. Frisk had asked them if they should spread more chaos to make it interesting. Gaster wondered for a second if he should erase them once and for all. His obsession came first so he will stay from eliminating the threat for now.

After what was said and done, he channeled his own magic and created space and time. It was restricted time and space so their will be no escapes via reset or what had happened before. He accelerated time to when Bete fought, Chara? _**"Right, that Frisk erased themselves from this timelime...works in my favor then."**_ He then used the data he copied from his own Frisk and planted them nearby. **_"Let the test begin."_**

* * *

A minute ago this valley used to be full of vibrant life. Well...as much life as a valley full of red dust can give.

Now it was only a battlefield full of craters and still it's two fighters have fuel to continue. One of them, Chara, lifted his red sword into the air and then pointed it at his opponent, Bete Norie.

She is the embodiment of fear and the opposition to monsters and humans ever coexisting. She has a pink scythe in contrast to Chara's crimson red sword and it rippled with magic.

However when they got ready to go at it again, something fell from the sky and created a new crater. When the dust cleared, out of the new hole in the ground was a closed eyes child with a perplexed expression. They looked at their hands and clenched them several times with an immense curiosity.

Bete, did not care if they posed a threat or not and charged at them. "Another soul to feed Akumu!" When she slashed with her scythe, the child ducked backwards without a care or thought like animal instinct. Bete tried again and again, but each attempt proved only futile.

 **"Are you that willing to die?"** Their voice was so engraving and pronounced that it caused even her to stumble back. Chara also got into a battle stance, unsure if they were friend or foe. Upon seeing the supposed dead child of the monsters, they smiled a disturbing smile. **"Chara what a surprise! What a moment..."** They gazed at Chara further and groaned with dissatisfaction. **"You are not our Chara, such a shame because I always wondered what their scream sounds like."**

Bete waved her scythe again with a more violent and murderous intent. It was only then did the new child actually caught her weapon with a smile full of a black liquid. "Hate!?" That term confused the new child as they thought it was an anagram like love, they hated such anagrams.

The new child vanished and reappeared behind Bete. **"I have no idea what this 'hate' is, but I could give less of a damn."** With a quick and powerful roundhouse to the pink girl's jaw did it disconnect. **"Oops my bad, you're dead alread-?"**

The new child duck from the scythe only for it to disappear. "You can never kill fear!" Bete spoke without her bloodless jaw, revealing what she was on the inside. What was also true was a pink spear that impaled the new child right through where their heart was meant to be.

Silence dropped as Chara watched the new kid die so quickly. But, then a dark snicker cane from the kid that soon transformed into a maddening laughter. **"Hahahaha, so you're a magical construct!"** The new kid opened their corrupted ghost lit eyes which for a moment, terrified Bete. **"Tell me, what is your goal in your relatively short life span!?"**

When they asked that, they pushed Bete with such force that it launched her to where Chara was. She recovered onto her feet as the new kid grabbed the spear that was stuck in their chest. "How have you not died from that!? I stabbed in the heart, your soul!?"

The new kid laughed and it sent a weak pulse of despair in the two's general direction. **"My heart and soul are two different things you sorry sap. My soul is everlasting while my heart is long since dead, well emotionally."** The new kid pulled out the pink spear and placed their off hand onto their wound which was now non-existent. **"That was until they came along and stole my body more or less. Ah, but for some strange reason I can not hear their voice telling me to stop and some other things."**

Chara felt something in his gut telling him to run and prepare for this new kid. "Who are you?" It was all he could say to the child that seemed to not care that any of them existed.

The double chuckled as the pink spear started to bubble. **"That my dear Chara but not my Chara, is an excellent question! Sadly none of you have answered mine yet, which makes me really unhappy."** The new kid threw the bubbling spear at Bete, whom was now regenerating from her jaw dismemberment. **"Take your pet and tell me your reason for the worthless life you bear."**

The spear transformed into a pink sphere with a frightful expression. Bete grabbed the animate sphere with an empathetic stare. "You knew Akumu was the spear?" She whispered as she ushered the pink entity to her back. Bete then smile, perhaps she could use them for her sole purpose. "If you so wish to know my goal for the extermination of monster-kind, now you do."

The new kid smiled, but made out of only of condescension. **"Been there done that, or are you refering to some other race under the ground we stand on?"** There was a hint of honesty and curiosity in their voice. **"Does not matter I suppose. Everything dies in the end eventually, by my hand or not."**

Chara tightened his grip on the sword, this was so familar yet could not place it. "If you are like Bete then I will put you down!" Chara only gained a smirk of...nostalgia of all things from the kid.

 **"Even in this bizarre timeline you act the same as mine. Is it a temporal constant regarding your conception?"** There was a hint of annoyance to the end of their sentence. **"Well besides that drivel of thought, I am disappointed in you, pink one. But for a mindless golem I shouldn't have had such expectations to begin with."** That excited some emotion of rage in Bete, which made the new kid grin. **"Such simple buttons and minds. I will not fight you today for I wish to visit old wounds and re-examine them if they exist in this world."**

The new kid turned around which was Bete's chance to eliminate what she thought was a rude piece of shit. Akumu though refused to transform into her spear or even the scythe, only shuddered in dread. "Akumu!? Fine, I'll just break them!" Bete started to run to the new kid who had not a care. "Stare fear in the eye!"

The new kid listened and turn around to gaze into her eyes. **"Why? Are my eyes pretty?"** The kid mocked as Bete's noise soon started to leak with a pink substance. **"Trust me, no one could withstand the torment I can give them. It's a grisly execution method for those's with actual lives."** The kid was surprised to say that Bete still stood with life and a new jaw. **"You live? I shall benefit you with my impostor's name then. It's Frisk and by the way, Chara?"** The human prince stared at Frisk's double with a new sense of danger. **"I'm surprised that you don't recognize us."**

Then with a simple wave of their hand, they vanished from the valley. The air in the valley felt lighter as if they weighed it down for a long time. Chara felt something like relief unlike Bete who just sat still, staring up at the air where the double once was.

"Bete, would you care at all for a ceasefire?" Chara asked with his sword still held tight in his grasp. "I think they're a more pressing concern then your hatred for monsters."

Bete just stayed in a trance even when Akumu tried to coax them out of it. Then Bete vomited onto the red ground with her body shaking with dread. "O-Okay, A-Akumu...heel." Akumu followed the shaken Bete's order and went into her sweater. Bete turned to look at Chara with resolve to end the child that claims itself despair. "W-When I have t-their head on a p-pike then we w-will continue this."

Chara's red sword vanished and extended a hand to Bete for their short alliance. "Truce?" Bete could not be more quick when she shook his hand in agreement. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Gaster from his void was confused to this turn of events, even if it was slightly probable. _**"So even when detached by thier alter-ego this monster still has a form of intelligence."** _If the non-existent entity had a beard he would stroke it. _**"It also showed no sign of interest in Bete or even Chara, but only so called past scars? Interesting..."**_ Perhaps this experiment the Gaster employed was not a failure by any means, after all how could one predict the chaos that was humanity? _**"I shall keep my eye on the child and if they become a problem then the experiment shall be closed."** _Gaster switched the view of his gaze to the child.

* * *

Frisk's double was on a hill that overlooked the town that was now home to humans and monsters. Their gaze landed onto Toriel's school and they could see the goat mother outside in worry for Chara most likely. **"Funny and so unlucky for her to be at that hellhole."** They vanished once again into high speeds that no watchful eye, except something, could possibly see.

Now they were outside the school and the sight of Toriel. The double's dark aura slowly rotted the nearby trees and flora that Asgore most have likely planted. Toriel noticed such decay and death and surveyed her surroundings. Fire was now being emitted by her palms in bright orbs.

The double quietly cackled at the goat that contrasted her surroundings. **"Toriel..."** Spooked, the goat monster turned to face the child that now stood only a few inches away. **"How's life? Is it worth living?"**

Toriel thought this child was like Bete and stepped back. "Who are you and what do you want?" The flames in her palms never left, but it was only a false sense of security for the monster. "Are you working for Bete or are you one of her nightmares!?"

The double lifted one finger and stuck out their tongue. **"Tsk, tsk, this is a school zone so keep an indoor voice."** The double teased with a single finger wag that extinguished the magical flames. **"I'm just here to play a game on this foul land you so unfortunately own."**

"A game?" Toriel was startled that her magic was gone so quickly by the simple movement. "What kind?" She had no choice but to play along and hope someone comes by and helps.

 **"A would you rather, my favorite kind of game. It's so easy to demoralize someone with it."** Toriel could see the foul black sludge that oozed out of their mouth like drool. **"Would you, Toriel, mother of two and queen of monsters. A, kill your children or B, kill every other child?"**

"W-What kind of choice is that!?" Toriel yelled in shock and received an immense temperature drop in the air. "I would never do those things!" She then whispered with scorn, but still helpless.

The double rolled their eyes at such a thing called morality. **"Let me rephrase then. Would you rather have me kill your children or a thousand of the other troglodytes?"** Toriel could feel her heart slowing down from the very true threat that left the double's lips. **"Chara interests me and if Asriel is around then him as well. If not well let's say that I quench my thirst one way or the other."**

The double gave a smile that let out several audible cracks. "I can't make that choice, I won't!" Toriel turned away, but the double was quicker than that, she then knew. "Your game is not mine or anyone else's to toy with!"

The double rested their chin on the back of their right hand. **"Then I'll do both, again there is no way to avoid this."** The double relished the squirming torment of the ex-queen. **"Which one is easier to let you sleep at night? Their fate lies in your furry paws."**

Toriel actually growled at the double. "Damn you!" She cursed with venom as painful as the fire she can cast. "You and Bete are the worst childern I have ever met." She thought about the choice that tore into her moral soul. "My children, they will stop you."

 **"That's a funny thing to say again** **when their corpses lie by your feet."** The double as quick as they were to tear Toriel's heart, vanished just as quickly.

Toriel pulled out her cellphone and dialed the one monster that could solve this problem. "Dr. Gaster, it's me and it's an emergency!"

* * *

Dr. Gaster's phone started to ring inside his coat so he picked it up. He paid no mind to the panic in Toriel's voice, but to the humans of fear and determination in his lab. He ended the call quickly as Toriel relayed the problem that caused the soul of fear to stand down.

"Bete Noire, I wouldn't be surprised if this was just a Ploy." His voice was stern and hateful to the pink girl. "I doubt the both of you in fact, but miss Toriel confirmed this threat you both shared with me."

"Gaster, where did they come from?" Chara directly asked without the pleasantries.

Gaster placed his hands together simulating why as well as his non-existent counterpart. "I have no idea for I don't even know what they look like at all." He glanced at Bete, who had looked at the surface of the double's soul. "Bete, what soul trait did they have? With that we can formulate a way to take whoever this is down."

Bete shivered with slight terror and then frowned. "I...I don't know. It's nothing I have ever seem before, a soul black as ink and true as death." Akumu left her shirt and rubbed itself against her cheek. "It's like Hate took a physical form and persona, but that is definitely not Hate."

Chara nodded to that assumption. "Hate never spares a soul, genocide it's only thought like an animal." Chara shivered when thinking about it, goosebumps appeared beneath his sweater. "They have a name too, Frisk, so maybe they're an anti-soul like Bete?"

Gaster's brain thought about this with some amount of clarity. "It's possible that it is Hate controlling the child, but they would have never spared a creature like you said before Chara." His eyes now locked onto Bete's with curiosity. "Did you at least find their fear as well, perhaps we can use that to determine how we proceed?"

Bete's eyes veered away from Gaster's, unsure of said fear. "Yes, but I am unsure what it truly means to the monster." Despite their new foe being human, Bete's voice sounds resolute on the double being anything but. "Still I am going to break them with it."

Chara was unfazed by Bete's murderous tone as her hands trembled with hidden rage. Then his phone rang with the rang tone he set for Asriel, what did he want? He flipped his phone up and placed it against his ear. "Yo Azzy, what's up?"

 **"The person you ask you is on hold right now, poor Chara."** Chara clenched the phone as the double's voice left the phone. **"Poor goat boy never stood a chance, not being god and all. Say hello, Asriel."**

 _"Mepfh!"_ Asriel's muffled voice echoed in Chara's mind.

"Bastard!" Chara yelled in the voice with a hushed tone. "When I find you you will wish you hadn't messed with us!" The phone would be crushed by now had Alphys not upgraded the durability of said phone.

 **"Wishing is not my thing, so make me."** The double threatened him with a not-so-subtle hint of condensation. **"Mettaton's stage in the CORE, or ex-stage perhaps..?"** Chara missed the uncertain tone regarding the robotic entertainer. **"You know where, one hour or all you will find is dust where a goat once sat."**

The call ended and Chara dialed it back, but it failed to ring. "They broke his phone." Gaster and Bete looked at the prince with a curious expression. "They took my brother, they will pay..."

Gaster frowned at the aggressive nature between the two. "Do not let your rage take control of the both of you, the child might take account of that." He placed his skeletal hand on his chin with thought. "Still, this Frisk has him and has done so in such little time." Gaster and Bete noticed the boy started to walk out of the current room. "Where are you going?"

Chara opened the door without missing a beat. "Azzy needs me, so where else but the CORE?" Chara looked up and found the doctor standing there looking down at him. "Get out of my way!"

Gaster did not move as he stared down with a frown. "Rushing head first into a trap is not a good idea, Chara."

"I don't care!" Chara shoved the doctor aside and started to head to the CORE where his brother was being held. "I am not going to abandon him, ever."

Bete followed suite without glancing at the monster. "I am not going to let you have all the fun!"

Gaster stood there at the doorway with a grim expression. "Somehow I feel this is going down a dark road."

* * *

Asriel watched the double in the middle of Mettaton's ex-stage with red lights illuminating their form. **"I find this place better suite than that ugly yellow hall, wouldn't you agree?"** They asked as their knife glowed a dark hue along with the red stage lights. They smiled a devil's smile, without remorse or empathy for another living being. **"A giant machine surrounded by lava with no way out, a truly wonderful place!"** They spun around, slightly scratching the walls and pipes of the room with the knife. Slight gusts of steam leaked out from the pipes and coated the room in a misty glow. **"Now this is a scene worthy of a execution. Of course it's always death in the end no matter the setting, so let's not beat around the bush."**

The monster prince rolled his eyes at the double. Then his ears heard the electronic elevator that goes down into the stage. His thoughts drifted over to his brother and he hoped that Chara could kick the double in the butt.

The elevator's doors opened and out came Chara and Bete, both who wanted nothing more than to kill the double. "Azzy!" Chara yelled as his eyes locked onto his brother's. "Let him go, he has done nothing to you!"

The double chuckled with a dark undertone. **"I was wrong before, you inherited some part of my other personality."** They twirled their knife which shocked the other human due to the knife's existence. **"The foolish ambition that everyone can get along. I can't tell if that makes you worse or not?"**

Akumu left Bete's sweater with a slightly frightened expression. "Akumu, scythe!" Reluctant the sphere followed Bete's orders and transformed into a scythe. "You are mine!" Bete leaped after the double with the magical scythe over her head.

The double chuckled as they clashed against her scythe with their knife. **"Seriously, remember what happened last time?"** They sounded extremely bored as Chara ran to Asriel. **"This time though, I will show no mercy."** The double kicked Bete in the stomach and sent her flying into the elevator doors, denting it.

Chara cut off Asriel's bonds and removed his gag. "Az, are you alright?" The goat monster nodded as Chara checked for any wounds. "I shouldn't have let them go and put you in danger."

Asriel shook his head to his brother. "N-No, It's alright no biggie." Asriel gave a thumbs up and a kind smile, not worried despite the circumstance. "I'm not hurt, just dizzy."

"What?" Chara was surprised that his brother was not hurt by the double. He turned his head back and saw the double repeatably slamming Bete against the elevator doors with immense force.

By the fifth slam the double threw her back with Asriel and Chara. **"Now that the elevator is** **destroyed, let's have some fun!"** The double started to twirl their knife with a sadistic smile as Bete stood back up.

Bete then smiled with the double to their surprise. "Yeah, let's have some fun for once!" Irritated the double charged at her with them dead set on ending her life. "Show me your fear!" She stared at them dead in the eye just as the double stabbed her, or did they?

Now instead of stabbing Bete, in the double's eyes they stabbed Aura in the heart instead. **"N-No, A-Au** ra!" Tears started to fall for Frisk's flickering eyes as blood started to seep into the knife. "No...no."

Bete was proud of her work, any closer and she could have been wounded or worse. "Now to push them even further!"

"Bete I wouldn't-" Chara tried to warn Bete as Frisk was a weak as can be.

"Shut up! I want to enjoy this!" Bete then did as she pleased and twitted the tragedy that Frisk had seemingly caused to Aura. "Now face your fear!"

The illusion of Aura looked up from the knife and into Frisk's eyes. "Why would you do this, I thought you loved me?" Even though the real Aura did not know of Frisk's affections, it did not matter to them in their grief. "I...was...mislead." Aura's eyes closed and she faded away like a monster would in their timeline.

Frisk fell to their knees with tears running full stream down their cheeks. "Aura, no please I'm sorry don't leave me!" Frisk dropped the knife and pressed their hands against their eyes. "Don't...leave...me..."

Bete started to laugh at the pitiful display with scythe in hand. "To think I was scared of you for a moment, now look at yo-" Then she felt it, the overwhelming dread that Akumu had felt the whole time. "W-What is this!?"

Frisk stood up with their tears turning black and covering their skin. **"My flower, where did my sweet bell flower go?"** The black liquid shrouded their entire body and a faint sobbing can be heard from them. **"Bell flower, I am so sorry."** Frisk picked up their knife and it's color changed completely into black, darker than the night itself. **"I broke our promise, please don't leave me."**

 **(The other promise kingdom hearts 2, cement citiy remix)**

Bete, Chara, and Asriel could feel that Frisk was rising in power tremendously with ever second. "The hell is this!?" Bete decided to end this now and slashed across Frisk's chest with the scythe. Strangely they did not react to the normally fatal blow and the sobbing grew louder. So Bete slashed again and again, but made no headway into killing them. "Why won't you die!?"

Then Frisk caught the scythe and their black liquid caused Akumu to writhe in pain. **"It does not matter, nothing matters anymore."** Frisk then punched Bete and sent her flying through the elevator doors and the back wall of said elevator. **"This is my despair, everything will end as it should have always been."** Chara and Asriel shook just by the grim tone of their voice alone. **"Let me show you what I mean."**

Frisk vanished, but the next second was when Chara heard Asriel's scream of pain. He looked back and saw that Frisk's hand was right through his brother's chest, coated in dust and black blood. "Azzy!" Chara felt tears run down his face as his brother started to deteriorate into fine white dust. "You will pay!" Chara summoned his red sword with the intent to kill Frisk no matter what happens.

Frisk pulled their hand back out of Asriel's back and dusted it off. **"Show me what determination and fear can do against despair!"** Frisk shouted with the wailing of their voice ever louder in volume.

Bete returned from the smack she had been given, having already been regenerated. "This bastard is tough, but I'll show them tougher!" Bete cracked her knuckles as Akumu transformed into a spear, though damaged by the black blood.

 **"Is that all you can show, such a shame."** Frisk punched them punched them both in a blink of an eye and sent them flying through the CORE's walls. **"This will be quick."**

* * *

Chara and Bete rebounded onto their feet on the surface's new hole in the ground. "Ouch!" Chara gripped his shoulder as it dislocated during the ascent to the surface. Chara then relocated it and felt the sharp pain that followed suite. "Arghh! Okay, they are stronger than we first started this!"

Before they had anytime to catch their bearings and form a plan of attack, Frisk was on the surface with black protrusions forming on their body. **"I told you, nothing matters so give up."** Frisk muttered that with no emotion other than pain and loss. **"You can't hurt me as you are now. I bet even Asriel in his god form could not scratch me while I am like this."**

"That's it.." Chara had an idea on how to beat Frisk, but it was vastly risky to pull off. "Bete I need you to hold him off while I get Gaster to bring me something personal!"

Bete looked back, but nodded for this beast was far more important than their past feuds for now. "Hurry, but their stats are astronomically rising fast." Bete warned as Chara dashed off with phone in hand. "So it's just you and me now!"

Frisk just shook their head with the same depressed frown. **"Soon there will be no one left."** Frisk started to twirl the knife and slowly walked towards Bete, whom was anxious about Frisk closing the distance. **"Not you or that pink slime ball."** Bete froze as Frisk was right behind them without her even knowing it. **"Fear feeds despair, this will no last long like I said."**

Bete, before she could react was punched in the back and sent flying across the ground. "Don't be so sure that I am an easy prey!" She threw Akumu into the air and they split into hundreds of pink spears. "No way you can escape this unscathed!" The spears then flew towards Frisk at mach speed, but yet their target didn't seem to care at all.

The spears impaled Frisk, but as soon as they did they became black and rotted like Frisk's protrusions. She could hear Akumu screaming as he lost the mass that became apart of Frisk own mass. **"Hurts like hell, but nothing compared to losing her, my bell flower."** Bete could find herself not being able to move as she shared Akumu's own pain and fear. Frisk was now in front of Bete, looking nothing like when they first met. The spiky black protrusions made Frisk appear to be something of a demon from hell or something else otherworldly. Frisk grabbed Bete by the throat and lifted her up into the air before they stared into her eyes. **"You had no life to begin with, so be grateful it ends like this for you."**

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Frisk looked back and found Chara with a vial of something black like them. "You reminded me of what could compete with Asriel's god form. I hate the fact that I am doing this, but killing my brother was the last straw!" Chara then broke the vial and the black substance started to consume his form. _**"Let's see if my own HATE can kill your despair!"**_

Frisk tossed Bete away and found themselves staring Chara down as both of their powers rised to something akin to infinity. The veil of reality started to crack and wane with their overwhelming power and dark forces of both HATE and despair.

They both raised their weapons and shouted. **"End slash/ _File zero!"_** Then all of reality became unwound and non-existent.

* * *

Gaster was taken aback on how things went down. _**"It was only supposed to be Bete that fights them, but apparently I overlooked the file zero characteristic of this timeline."**_ He thought about who would win in this scenario if reality didn't go belly up. _**"File zero only accounts to this timeline, but they have faster buildup then that form Frisk has."**_ Gaster snapped his hands and figured that in any case it would be impossible without either side causing reality to crash. _**"Still, this Aura is the key that causing Frisk to lose all hope, unconscious or otherwise."**_ He thought about what to do next and one course of action took hold of his mind. _**"Aura is what makes Frisk harmless and docile, without her I would have to intrude on that multiverse despite the consequences."**_

So he waited for their time to come when he must do the same actions that he did in his own mutiverse.

* * *

 **You know this took a very, very long time to make. Regardless I am back with good and bad news. Good news is that a friend of mine is lending me their laptop while the bad news is that I won't be bale to write as frequently as I once did because of this.**

 **Still the 50th chapter is up and hopefully good/accurate despite it's shortcomings. Anyway I would like to make a special shout out to Rinneitachi for being our new frequent reader/reviewer of this story.**

 **Rinneitachi: So just an overview with your reviews. Thanks for liking this story so far, glad you enjoy it despite thinking it might be mediocre at first. I am also glad you enjoy the AuraxFrisk ship and admit it was cute for what it is. As for your recent review Aura will be mentioned later or so and it will be awesome on how she will liberate elf country from it's tyrannical king.**

 **Guest: No, It's still pretty much alive despite the doom clock I before. I did mention it and it happend so that device is not a viable option for writing anymore D:**

 **Salleyelley: Did I do good or bad?**

 **Guest2: I did say that Clementine is subject 12 through foreshadowing. Such as Sebas in subject 12's room and said wounds that were on subject 12.**

 **Nintendoplayer: I hope to read it next year! Send me a link when you get on it :D**


	51. Aracnids and soldiers, oh my!

Arche held her breath inside of Cupcake's mouth due to the smell that has been getting stronger since her trip inside the mouth. Despite the smell and icky feeling of Cupcake's saliva, she persisted in the goal of retrieving her sisters. She promised them that she would whisk them away from their parents, it's a promise that she will keep to them no matter what.

Outside the mouth of cupcake, the other arachnids had already noticed the stowaway since the beginning. They did not raise their non-vocal voices as an order was an order, especially one from their esteemed sibling.

Cupcake knew of how much Caroline cared for Arche, so they made sure their stomach acids to not deteriorate the human. Their eyes gleamed over to Mandrake, Hemlock, and Stalker for any sort of advice regarding said human.

While walking, Cupcake's siblings made slight breaks in movement to preform somatic movements. At the end it roughly translated to 'she wishes to see her sisters, wouldn't we do the same for each other?' It was as true as the ground they crawled on, so Cupcake ignored the human in their mouth.

It wasn't long, however that they saw a large contingent of soldiers marching towards them. All carrying the banner that Arche would recognize as the Baharuth empire.

The arachnids, however did not recognize the flag and ducked down into a predatory stance. They all dug their bodies into the dirt, knowing that it was very possible for them to be spotted despite the distance between them and the army. They all looked at each other with uncertainty about the small army and it's purpose. By the speed and general direction, the army would make it to Runesrum within thirty minutes.

Stalker started wiggle his legs which translated to, 'I doubt these humans are friendly. Should we warn Carol or what...?' They all sat in silence as the army thankfully passes them by without conflict.

Mandrake, after being sure the army was gone, slammed his pincers into the dirt ground. 'Arggh, we shouldn't let them go by like that! Screw the human, we need to protect our own!' Mandrake argued with his sapphire eyes staring at cupcake's in displeasure. 'Spit her out and let's take care of them before they cause our family any harm!'

Hemlock looked at Mandrake and did something akin to a nod. 'I agree that the army sends an ominous message, but would you risk dear sister being pissed at you for defying her order?' Mandrake was taken aback by the truth that Hemlock spoke of. 'If you so badly want to take them on then do so. We will follow through with our dear sister's order without you.'

Mandrake looked at Cupcake with slightly less displeasure. 'Fine, but that human is far more trouble than she's worth!" With that the yellow scorpion started to dig into the ground and make his way to the army.

After he left the three remaining arachnids resume their goal of finding Arche's sisters.

* * *

Leading the small force was a blond haired man on horseback, a determine look on his face. "Master Nimble, why are we heading to Runesrum instead of riding with the main force!?" A random soldier that rode next to him shouted.

Nimble reigned in his horse as to make the objective loud and clear to the questioning soldier. "We are diverging from the main force to cover more ground and eliminate any possible flanks or traps that the kingdom may plan." He pointed right gauntlet to the town in the horizon, not noticing the quite large hump of displaced dirt in their path. "For that we need to resupply at Runesrum and then head down to the kingdom for a siege in E-Rantel."

The questioning soldier nodded as the displaced hump was now much larger than before. "Another question sir, wasn't that hump smaller than before?" Nimble by now has noticed the dirt hump and completely reigned in his horse to stop.

Nimble waved his hands to order his men to stop, but it was too late as his men's horses stepped on the displaced hump. What followed surprised the young man as a giant golden scorpion burrowed out of the ground and sent his men flying. "A monster this close to town!? Men, regroup and assume battle positions!" The men did as they were told and Nimble was mildly surprised that the scorpion let the fallen men go back to his side. "Shields up, spears out, cavalry flank!"

Mandrake watched as the human soldiers did their thing, he was kind enough at least to give them a fair shot. 'Humans, I demand to know why you are crossing into my sister's domain!?' To the army the scorpion was just snapping it's pincers at random, since they did not understand somatic language.

The army started to charge and clashed their spears against Mandrake's armor carapace, but when they did their weapons snapped like twigs. Nimble watched in horror as his men started to be torn in half, shield or not, without any resistance. When the cavalry came to flank Mandrake, the scorpion simply whipped it's tail and decimate the force that was thrown against it.

In short Nimble just watched sixty of his seven hundred skirmish army get annihilated by a simple arachnid. "Shit, regroup at the town! We can gather reinforcements from there!" Nimble knew that this scorpion had the advantage and left his men unprepared for the battle at hand.

Unfortunately when the cavalry tried to pass by Mandrake, the scorpion simply slammed the ground with his pincers. This caused the horses to be spooked from the slight tremors that he created and rear up. During the state of terror, Mandrake charged at the horses on his left and used his pincers to deal with the humans. While the half of the cavalry unit was destroyed by the quick charged, the other half went past him in desperation to escape. However, the scorpion made more tremors, this time with his pointy stinger.

Nimble gritted his teeth as his cavalry unit was just now meticulously destroy by what he thought was a simple beast. In his mind he now knew that this beast was not of a dumb intellect if it's purpose was to halt his advance and actually succeed at doing so. "Could it be that this thing is controlled by a higher power like that undead?" It made sense as other than this scorpion, only the rumored undead could decimate an army like this. "Men halt your advance! We may be dealing with an impossible foe!"

The men stood still in fear even before that order, now they understood why. "Master Nimble, do you mean this scorpion is the same tier as that undead?" The questioning soldier asked, but the question itself is rather redundant. "What should we do?"

Nimble simply got off his horse and slowly approached the beast that killed one-seventh of his armed force with ease. Mandrake felt no threat from the lone knight, but remained firm in their attempt to protect the family that they so cherish.

Nimble did a bow, but mostly to save face from the beast that had superior power. "I can see that you are no simple beast. Care to give us an audience to your master?" Nimble inwardly grimaced since the beast had no facial expression, it was hard to get a non-verbal answer. Mandrake realized this as well, so they just stared at each other in awkward silence. "Perhaps a mundane communication is in order?" Nimble saw Mandrake gave a sort of nod to the idea. "Wag your tail once for yes, two for no."

Mandrake rolled his blue eyes at the human, though he could never catch it. He did not wagged his tail as he thought of the possible consequences of this human communicating with his dear sister. If he allowed it, it would streamline the food trade that they so dearly needed. On the other hand, it could escalate to war with this knight's lord or whatever the chain of command follows. Debating on the two options he decided that it would be okay as it would make it easier to explain the situation to his dear sister.

Nimble saw Mandrake's tail wag once and sighed in relief as no one would kill a messenger. "Great, so where does your master reside?" Mandrake slowly moved his pincer to point at the town behind him. "Runesrum? That explains why you so firmly prevented our tactical retreat." Though Nimble had already figured that out, but it never hurts to be sure.

Mandrake eyed the knight's army, no way will he allow them to enter. The question now is how to tell the knight that without being aggressive. Already Nimble appears to be ready to give an order to march forward, so time was short for an idea. Before Nimble gave the order, Mandrake started to draw on the dirt. It was cruse, sure, but it was effective on drawing his attention.

Mandrake drew two arrows, one to Nimble and the other to the army. The one to nimble had a circle behind it, while the other had a cross. The message was clear to Nimble in an instant, but was also impressed by the level of awareness this arachnid had. "By myself? I rather not be without aid." Nimble could then feel a sense of a glare from the scorpion, clearly a wrong choice of words in this particular situation. "But, I guess since we were quite rude I will go alone."

Mandrake smirked inwards at how feeble, but somewhat tactful these humans are. He laid down on the ground and beckoned the knight to climb on his back. Understanding the gesture a little, Nimble stepped onto the Scorpion's back for the short ride to Runesrum.

He looked back at his men, who were confused at what was happening. "I shall be back shortly, hold your ground until then!" It was a simple order, but the men followed the knight's order to the maximum, such as the way of the Baharuth Empire. "Well, let's be off."

Mandrake nodded and turned around to the town that is Runesrum.

* * *

Caroline sat on the edge of the hole she made with the disgusting bone chair. She stared at the sun, which was now close to evening as the sky slowly turned into a beautiful orange. Her thoughts were about Arche and how the mage was so headstrong just like her. She squeezed her left arm as it was getting rather hard to keep her nature under control. She stopped squeezing as she heard a certain rouge enter the broken room of a broken spider.

"Caroline, why the change in personality?" She heard him clearly as he was right behind her. "At the tomb you had a cold and brutal nature. Hell, you killed my boss because he pissed you off, not that I blame you. Now you treat everyone with upmost concern, even the beastmen who really don't deserve it" Now he was leaning against the wall to her left, his bandanna down to show his minor scar.

She said nothing for awhile, almost ashamed to answer the question. "Have you...ever heard of an internal conflict that you could never change or resolve?" Her gaze remained fixated on the orange sky as if it's developing beauty attracted her.

Vulner sighed and thought about it. "Perhaps, care to explain your internal conflict?" Caroline chuckled a bit from his response. "Did I say something amusing?"

Caroline stopped and smiled behind her black hood. "I never said I had an internal conflict, did I?" She could feel his eyes rolling, which amused her slightly. "Cheeky I know, but when you feel pain everyday you see the light in the little things." Vulner was silent by her predicament. "Resisting my urge to feast on living flesh is as great, if not greater than my fellow siblings."

Vulner could feel the hidden anguish in her voice. "But you resist anyway. You must have an iron will to resist a wicked action day by day." She looked away from him in shame, why does she feel so strongly about this? "Why would you do such a thing if it's in your nature?"

"Because people like Arche need to remain in this world." She looked down and clenched her hands with a vice grip. "People like her keep me going and give me hope for my own family." She clenched so much that her gloves started to tear from the force alone. "So I endure this cursed pain until I can no longer. When I give in, no one survives my feast until I am satisfied." Her tone had more regret, now no longer hidden. "Which is why when she comes back with her family, I'll send her to a friend in E-Rantel."

"That's not a good idea, well it is but actually no." Caroline now looked at him with immense confusion. "Arche will never go for that reason, you did save her and the cleric after all." She looked away and knew that was the truth, well the most likely truth. "If she helps you endure, then endure until you no longer need to eat living beings."

Caroline chuckled from the rouge's words of a naïve optimist. "Yeah and you're god. Trust me, nothing can stall my hunger forever." Before they continued with this discussion, a spider weaved it's way down to Caroline's face. "You have something to report, my little bro?" She tickled the small spider which caused it to momentarily spaz out. She stopped as the spider let out it's message and Vulner can now feel waves of irritation from Caroline. "This guest better be worth Mandrake's attention more than Arche or he will..."

Vulner could hear curses not of his known languages, which means she is pissed beyond his understanding. "I'll let myself out then. Care for a drink later to ease the pain of your burden?" He pulled his bandanna back up to conceal his scar once again

Caroline's mood slightly lightened at his offer. "No thanks, I doubt your alchohal can even affect me." She stood up and guided Vulner to the door and opened it. Outside the door was a blond man in golden armor, his blue eyes met both Vulner and the arachnid.

Vulner felt shivers as this knight was very well known in the empire. "Nimble Anoch, one of the four imperial knights!" Vulner knew that he was safe due to Caroline, but the knight's presence was still unnerving to say the least.

Nimble chuckled slightly at the rouge. "I guess my introductions are done then, how about you?" From a glance he could tell the rouge did not control the scorpion, so by method of elimination it must be the concealed person in front of him.

Caroline nodded her head simply, not seeing this man as an equal or worth the time of day. "Just call me Caroline, now what an 'esteemed' knight like yourself doing here?" Nimble and Vulner could feel the sarcasm, which only too Nimble was very insulting.

"I am only here to resupply my troops for the annual war." He hid his insulted tone quite well, but not well enough from the spider. "That is until your pet killed around hundred trained men, some personally trained by me." There was no change in Caroline's expression, uncaring for this knight. "So, we wish to resupply without further harm."

Caroline raised her brow at the knight. "Who are you fighting again?" While she would beret Mandrake later for killing humans without her knowledge, save her pervious order, who Nimble is fighting can change that. "Can't give you supplies if you're going a distant friend."

"E-Rantel as is common kno-!?" Caroline grabbed him by the neck with one arm and lifted him up with ease. "What are you doing!?" He could tell that this was no problem for her to snuff him out here and there, which he had expected. "This is a neutral ground, this is against the law of the three kingdoms alone!"

Caroline growled at the fact that this place is a neutral ground. "Neutral be damned if I let you do war against them!" She pulled him close till her mouth was at his ear. "If Mandrake hadn't been so rude to your welcoming, I'd kill you and your army!" Before she continued, Vulner grabbed her other arm. "Can't you see I'm busy talking to trash!"

"Calm down and remember that this man is high up in the empire's chain of command." Vulner felt like he was risking his neck just to help the one that could hurt said neck. "Think of your family and the food the empire has to feed it."

She breathed in once and twice before letting go of the knight. "Fine, I'll let you resupply on two conditions. If you fail these condition then your kingdom will face the consequences." She leaned in which caused the knight to recoil back. "One, your lord will open trade agreements. Second, no raiding the kingdom's villages!"

Nimble knew that the spider was going far with the raiding deal, but going back to the empire will cause starvation on his troops along the way. "You have a deal, despite your attitude earlier." Nimble rubbed his neck, which might be sore in the morning. "I will bring my army and resupply, just keep your spider from eating my men."

Nimble turned around and soon left the building. Caroline turned to Vulner and gave him a slap on the back. "Thank you for reminding me of my family's needs. It's easy to lose my temper with all this pain, so forgive me for my transgression."

Vulner shrugged, he rather not have to fight soldiers on a day to day basis. "Not a problem, Caroline. Remember that drink tonight!" Vulner left quickly and made Caroline's expression change into confusion.

"Wai-but-I, Vulner I said no drinks!" She yelled at him despite being out of earshot. "Better not bring rum, it tastes awful." She pouted before returning to her gaze upon the evening sky.

* * *

Arche felt her eyes had started to close even though she forces them to stay awake. It had been a long while since hopping into the spider's gaping maw in pursuit of her sisters. In order to stay awake she looked around the darkness inside Cupcake's mouth, perhaps that is why she is so tired. "Darkvision." Her eyes glowed with a brilliant blue hue and now the darkness was no more. "Still tired, but I will not rest just yet." Her eyes peered onto a forging object inside of the mouth, intact and unaffected by the mouth's acids. It looked like a golden staff that one of royal blood would hold. There were two small jeweled arched that connected to a larger crystal clear diamond. The diamond itself is flawless by what she could tell, perfect with magical enchanting or other such detail.

Curious she reached out and grabbed the staff. She pulled it back to her and inspected it more with finer detail since there is nothing else to do. Even without it being enchanted it would be worth a vast fortune, enough for even her greedy parents to live a year or two off of it. Though she could tell it was enchanted with a powerful magic spell, so it might even be ten years or so for her parents to live off of.

"Now how did you get in here? Did the spider eat your holder?" If she knew, it would actually be the other way around. "My sisters could use your value." Arche smiled at her luck, perhaps things are finally getting better in her life. "Don't worry you two, I'm coming home."

* * *

 **Aha I am not dead! Getting the laptop from my friend and thinking about creative ideas takes time. Anyways how did you guys like this chapter, personally I like the callback when Cupcake ate Kyouhukou's staff and now Arche found the staff.**

 **Metaspin: I know it is sad, but fret not for time comes closer at every second!**

 **Rinnieitachi: I am glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Salleyelly: Thanks, I know the work is kinda off, but I know less glitchtale than over-lord so I guess that the reason.**

 **As always, Mysterious Jester is out!**


	52. Auras journey pt1

Aura walked under the evening sky along the grasslands that stretched for who knows how long. Her goal was simple to say, but vastly complicated in it's execution. To overthrow the tyrannical elf king that had plagued so many lives, elven or not. Even though she was gathering thoughts on how to do such a task, her main focus was on her beloved Frisk.

It almost physically gnawed at her to be without the one she so dearly loves with all her heart. The loneliness made her curse the elf king's existence even more for being the cause of such a feeling. Why couldn't the leaders of this world be more kind and selfless to it's subjects. Perhaps that is why she was created to be under Ainz, but she knew it was unfortunately not the case. Ainz was the farthest to being the ruler this world needed. Deep down she wished that Touch Me, one of the more kinder supreme beings, was here instead of the undead overlord.

Then her thoughts turned to her brother, who she also misses greatly. If only he was there to witness the beauty of life and the hope that is brings. The quiet winds that graced her ears in the silent grasslands agreed with her on this. Perhaps if he had also met Frisk during their introduction, he could have been walking besides her instead of being with Ainz.

She opened her eyes to find a large forest that stretched across the visible horizon. She smiled for at the very least, she was close to the elf country that housed such a vile king. Before she stepped foot into the forest, she stopped for a moment and thought about her usual attire.

"She said the country is in a state of ruin, I'll stick out like a sore thumb in this." She then covered her right eye, just now remembering a very important fact about their culture. "Dual-colored eyes being a sign of ancient royalty. That could be a problem for me if I want to get in unnoticed." She pulled out the empty gun and stepped into the forest with the new goal of hunting for some leather.

* * *

Past the treeline that lead deep into the forest, Aura now realized how extensive and alluring the place really was despite it's malicious owner. It made her glad that the king's reach did not quite make it yet into these wooden halls of such a peaceful sanctuary. The small critters and birds did their business in the huge trees above, undisturbed by the elf taking in the forest's raw beauty. It was almost enough to distract Aura from the hidden ambushers behind the thick trees.

With a small smirk, Aura twirled her empty gun as the ambushers quickly revealed themselves with a pounce towards the air. She looked up and could see six dire wolves who had clearly underestimated their next meal. Before the wolves touched the ground or even realized what just happened to them, Aura had shot one energy bullet right between each of the wolves' eyes. The pack of wolves haphazardly collapsed on the ground with their bright yellow eyes already rolling back up from their quick and unseen execution.

Aura quit her gun twirling and holstered it back inside of her clothes. She smiled as she soon got to work on skinning the wolves' pelts which were as black as a moonless night. It was a boring and bloody process, but at least none of the forest's other inhabitants decided to attack her while doing so. She could tell that the animals both prey and predator seemed to now fear her as they should have in the first place.

It was the natural order of the weak fearing the strong and hiding in the shadows like cowardice rats. That order now slightly bothers her as the humans ignore this and in fact do the opposite of such a natural order. Humans try their best to defy death, despite it being nearly impossible to do so. Frisk was the most defining of this fact naturally, defying the darkness even if they had no chance of striking back at it. To Aura, it was their best quality and it was hard not to admire such a thing.

She finished skinning and started to tan the leather pelts. It was much more tedious since she did not have the tools to make the process go smoother, but what else could she do? To keep the boredom and solitude from gnawing at her mind, she started to hum a sentimental tune from an almost forgotten time. It was one of the few things that her creator would sing when no one was looking, well except her and the other guardians for some reason. It always manages to calm her down from the stress of these recent days and activities that would really bring her down.

Finally her handiwork was now complete, a black set of leather armor with a matching black eye patch. It was crude in quality to her eyes, but great at blending in with the abused and impoverished elven masses. So she swapped her clothes save for the cute bowtie and her golden acorn amulet. She would never part with those items even if her life would depend on it. The bowtie made her feel warm on the inside as if Frisk was standing right next to her, cheering her on her quest to save the elves. The amulet was bit more sentimental of her time in the tomb, in fact she was sure it was just a decoration than anything else. A fun addition that was added in during her creation, still it was hard to part with.

She moved around in the crude armor as it fought against her movements and itched like mosquitoes bites. Not to even mention that the stitching felt like it was ripping from the inside out, but it was most likely her imagination playing on her mind. Though to be fair, it made the act of being a simple elf even more convincing.

She gazed at the dead wolf pack for merely a moment as a sign of respect for the hunt before returning to her journey. It was only after she left that crows and rats started to feed on the dead wolves without fear of death, as was the natural order.

Little did the elf or the scavengers know, they were being watched by a pair of fascinated green eyes. The eyes vanished from their hiding place and left the rats and crows alone to feast on the corpses.

* * *

Aura walked for a long time in the forest as the sun now laid down for night to take over. Even with the prolonged period of time the animals around her still view her as the apex predator of the woods. Aura was slightly ticked off as the scared critters refused to sing or chirp to the starry night or the graceful chill of the wind. That and the fact that she spent a couple of hours in these endless woods searching for a city or even a hint of civilization. Even when she eyed the ground for tracks, she found only animal tracks and not humanoid ones.

She groaned which spooked the animals around her, fearing she was hungry or bloodthirsty. In fact it scared off some of the birds and bats in the trees above. "If only I had a clue or a dirt track." She muttered before continuing onwards into the forest, except now she realized the pair of green eyes that were following her. She did not turn around and threaten the stalker, it was nice to have something not run away from her for once in this forest.

She listened to the figure's breath as she trailed along the forest. She deduced the stalker was a male, maybe early twenty's or so, but it was excited for some reason. The only question remain for her was why was he stalking her and for how long.

She allowed the stalking continue in her aimless wandering until she made it to a clearing. To her dismay it held no traces of civilization or a hint of life grazing it's fields, which was odd. Perhaps the grazing animals sensed her and ran off into the forest for safety.

She walked into the clearing and stopped at it's center with her gun in hand. She breathed in and out as she looked up at the beautiful starry night sky. "I know you're watching me, so come out and show yourself!" She yelled back and hoped the stalker would listen, last thing she wants is an annoyance. "I promise that i am not going to shoot you."

After hearing her reassurance, the stalker came out into the clearing. He was wearing dirty red robes and wraps that covered his face, save for the green eyes. In those eyes, Aura could tell he was fascinated with her for some reason. He lifted his right hand, which was covered with a blue tattered glove. "Good, that's good that you don't want to shoot this lowly man." Aura rolled her eyes at the strange stalker and his kissing up. "I am a hunter of these woods, well before I was robbed by both the theocracy and blasted country."

Aura sighed, she did not need another quest without her beloved. "Look I already have enough on my plate, so could you go away?" She started to walk backwards, but the man keep following her, even keep the pace the same. "Why are you following me anyhow? I am definitely not the solution to your problem." It was tempting to scare him off with a warning shot, but Frisk would frown upon that if they were here.

He seemed to smiled under his dirty wraps. "Are you sure about that, pack slayer? Not common is it to see an expert hunter to kill a pack so fast, much less a small child." Aura was silent, but did did nothing to circumvent his assumption of her. "So tell me what is so important for someone of your skill to be here?"

She huffed and thought about telling the stalker about her quest to overthrow the king of elves. "Someone needs to pay for their crimes, does that suffice?" The man chuckled at her answer as if it was a funny joke. "What did I say that you find funny?"

The man stopped and shrugged at the question. "There are no criminals of note in Elf country. Since there are really no laws save those that benefit the king." He then smiled as Aura realized what he was assuming. "The elf king is not an easy prey, but I believe you know this."

She scoffed at the stalker stating the obvious. "Yeah, but even if the king is the one I'm hunting I still have to find the country." She looked around the clearing and only heard the sounds of pure nature. "You would think it would be an easy place to find, but so far I have only found trees."

The man shrugged at her difficulties. "The city is like the king, foul yet hard to get even a glimpse." He then smiled as if he had all the power in the conversation. "But those who lived in such a pungent place never forget where it is hidden. For helping me I could give you instructions on how to get there." He reached out a hand to Aura as if to strike the deal already placed in front of her. "Would you rather wander this forest without an end besides some grasslands of course?"

Aura folded her arms, not too keen on shaking her stalker's hand. "Fine, but only because this would end quicker if I accept your offer." The man reared his hand back beside his old robes. "However if this is a trick, you will end up like those wolves."

The man nodded with a hidden smile. "Pragmatic and cautious, you would definitely survive long in this blasted country." He gave a grin that she did not see and started to walk in a completely opposite direction from where Aura was heading. "Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile at the monster village, Frisk sat at it's center. They watched as Gob'gon planted the guardian's birth tree nearby. A smile left their lips as the ogre and dryad both argued and wondered where to plant it in the first place.

Flowey, who was tethered to Frisk's right shoulder, pouted at their continued idleness. "Friiisk!" He droned as boredom and his soulless anger started to boil. "I wanna fight something or do anything besides sit here and wait for pansy!" Unfortunately by mentioning the elf, Frisk grew more absentminded inside of their own thoughts. "I thought you said that you would not show love back to her?"

The human snapped out of it due to the negative question regarding Aura. "I never said it like that!" They crossed their arms and let a soft blush enter their cheeks. "It is kind of my first real romance." That shocked the flower somewhat due to a certain skeleton entering his mind. "Papyrus doesn't count as a real date!" They stuck their tongue out at the flower prince, who replied the gesture.

Suddenly, Frisk and Flowey where at the mercy of the mad cleric's arm wrapping around them. "Hey guys, we made a lot of progress so far, haven't we!?" Frisk slowly nodded to the cleric even after the evil tree titan ravaged most of the place. It had gotten better and even improved upon the disaster due to a brilliant idea on Evileye's part.

After the tree titan broke open the earth a bit, the vampire suggested to build a foundation beneath the dirt such as the ones used on the noble houses of the kingdom. Thankfully the materials used in such building were naturally found and quickly processed akin to the cement from where Frisk was from. It took some effort, but they managed to fill a good chunk of their land with underground cement.

"So I overheard that you like the dark elf." The cleric smirked with a sly tone in her voice. It made the cleric's day even more when Frisk blushed from the nosy cleric's statement. "Aw, that's so adorable!" She cooed at the human's reaction which made it come back ten times worse.

Flowey growled at the cleric's manipulation of Frisk's emotions before smirking. "Hey, is that your ninja friend?" There was almost an audible crack from the widening of Lakyus' eyes which made it clear to him that Tia was still after her. "Hehehe, should I alert them to your presence?"

The cleric stepped away from the two and scanned around the place, but Tia was nowhere to be found. "Haha, nice try but I don't see them anywhere..." It was then that the cleric became paranoid to what that exactly meant. "Shit." She almost whimpered to the dread of what the ninja could do.

"Flowey, please apologize to her." Frisk looked up to the flower with an expression almost like apathy, save for the noticeable blush. "Lakyus, Tia went back to E-Rantel to tell your other friends where you have been all this time." With that, Lakyus calmed down and was glad that the ninja twin won't get her petty revenge for the moment. "Flowey is just being overprotective, please don't blame him for that."

Lakyus noticed the sadness in their voice and felt a little guilty. "Well to be fair, I only heard a little bit on your relationship with the elf." The cleric gave a pat on the human's back with a smile on her face. "I'm sure it will all work out in the end." The cleric pounded her right fist against her white chest plate. "I promise that things won't turn into a downwards spiral between you two."

Frisk turned away from the cleric with arms crossed. "I hope so...not that it matters" the cleric flinched from the overall negativity of Frisk's voice. "I'm not so good at romance or anything like that."

Lakyus gave an awkward smirk at the child in front of her. "Jeez and I thought Evileye was gloom and doom." She scratched the back of her head before sitting right by Frisk. "But even then, she knows how to be optimistic at times." Frisk turned to look at the cleric. "Even when I poke fun of her it was all to hear her laugh." The cleric gave a menacing grin before leaning in to Frisk's ear. "Did you know she loves cherries and hates it when people know about it?

Flowey chuckled at such a pet peeve and would probably do that later to the vampire. "Why such a thing in the first place?"

"It was during an adventure and..." The cleric giggled at reliving the comedic memory. "Well, lets just say that the vampire loves cherries and hates it when people mention it!" It was now at the point where it was hard for her to contain the laughter in her throat. "And every time I do she brings up that moment where I accidentally ate a slug that looked like a banana!" Now she was laughing as if life was one big punchline. "Then we both laugh at our own mistakes and everyone is merry again!"

Frisk was giggling at the funniest moments of the blue roses. "I'm guessing it's not just you and Evileye who have done silly things before?" The cleric nodded, but said nothing more. "Thanks, I needed that."

The cleric stood up and stretched. "Don't mention it, I already have one Evileye and I don't need another." She started to walk away from the two. "See you later!"

Frisk giggled still at the short uplifting moment that the Blue Roses have. "You know something Flowey?" The flower prince shrugged as if he has no choice in the matter. "That they are like us in a way. We have our dark moments and then we have the times that really matter to us." Flowey gagged at the sappy quote, but said nothing to make sure Frisk isn't saddened again by his own soulless response.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm not dead, just have nothing else to do! It's been awhile since I wrote a chapter to you guys and girls, huh? Well now we are beginning the elf arc, however! We still have to finish up the battle between Wick and Sebas do we not? I just wanted to make this so you guys have faith that this story won't die out unfinished, short but sweet.**

 **Anyway you guys are probably wondering when the ending going to be right? Well there is still a long way to go and more interesting things to happen! I mean we only made it to two of the six monsters that the double created in their twisted image. Also many more mysterious to figure out like the pale monster's warning to Evileye and how would Brain fix Shalltear's nightmare coma!?**

 **Still one last thing to do and that's you lovely reviewers so let's get right into it!**

 **Bobobobobobo (Love that anime btw)- Oh GoD It'S WoRsE tHaN tHe BeEs!**

 **Rinneitachi- Average is good, not aiming for the stars just filling up an empty hole where undertale and overlord meet. Still no sign of another story like this, which makes me kinda sad.**

 **Metaspin- I won't leave this story for another, the guilt of this being unfinished would haunt me forever.**

 **As always the mysterious jester is out and about doing the memes and trying to understand the laws of writing!**


	53. Aura's journey part 2

Aura followed her stalker through the forest's tick foliage as the night grew ever so darker. She grew bored and began to think upon other matters in her life, but mostly on her crush. Her face grew red as her thoughts became more invasive of her mind. She could imagine Frisk's fingers caressing her own as they cuddled among a lit fireplace. It was beyond pleasant as they both kissed during the intimate moment between them.

She was so caught up in her imaginary dream that she bumped into her stalker. "We're here. Now you will soon gaze at the corruption that plagues our graceful race!" His arms were outstretched towards a wooden gate and stone walls that rose above the trees. "I, however am not allowed inside." Aura tilted her head in confusion, didn't he have business in the country? "It's best you do not know what I have done to earn such resentment."

Aura noticed the lack of any guards at the gate. "No one's here? Is the king that cocky of this place being hidden forever?" He nodded to her assumption of the king's behavior. "Do you at least know of anyone inside who is willing to help me on my quest?"

The stalker turned around and looked up at the beautiful night sky. "Look for a disheveled tavern maid by the name of Babrossa. She hates the king more than anyone, but is incapable of anything physical against him." Aura could almost feel the smile that spread on his mouth. "Though to be fair she is 'creative' when it comes to schemes." The stalker chuckled and started to walk away. "Tell her you would like some green tea, she will get the message."

The stalker disappeared into the forest as Aura gazed upon the dull color of the walls. She shook her head as feelings of nervousness started to creep up her spine. "Why am I feeling this way, he's weaker than the maids that's for damn sure." She clutched her rights hand and almost snapped the leather strips of the glove by sheer tension. "No way am I gonna fail Frisk, not a chance in hell!" After psyching herself up she pushed opened the unguarded gate to Elf country.

* * *

Aura eyes first made contact to the decrepit state of the area around her. It looked more like a ruin than a city to be honest with it's broken structure and moss hanging from each stone building like an infection. The people also fitted this picture of a society torn apart by their king. Their rags were worn and stunk from being unwashed from possibly day one.

An interesting thing to her eyes were that most of the citizens were mostly women. They all seemed to do every job with an expression of depression or boredom. The males she did see did similar tasks with the same aura of negativity.

"To think those three grew up here in this filth." She just couldn't imagine the expressive and carefree nature of the three to come from a place that kills dreams. "I will not let this depravity continue in it's cycle!" She declared in a hushed whisper as she approached one of the working elves. "Excuse me?"

The poor elf woman took one glance at Aura and felt very insignificant. To see a child wear leather armor made from those wolves of the forest and have an eye patch made her question her own life's choices. "Y-Y-Yes?" Her reply came off as a whisper that almost went past Aura's ears.

Aura was no fool to the elf's timidness and look towards her black leather armor. Maybe this particular color or design made this elf a little scared? "Listen, do you know where this Babrossa works?" The elf said nothing, but did point in a seemingly random direction. "Thanks!" And so, Aura ran towards said direction with a renowned vigor.

Just soon after though, the working elf fainted by pure terror of hearing that forbidden name.

* * *

The Wavering Daisy, a simple rundown tavern with about three maids to wash away the constant bloodstains that graced their floorboards. The bartender watched the maids clean as she washed her bloody knuckles from a recent bar fight. She pulled out a bottle of green tea and opened it's cork. She then downed the glass in one giant swig before slamming it down on the counter. Her eyes pried into both the maids and her unconscious patrons that tried to piss her off.

"This, is why you don't piss me off!" She spat underneath a stool that was now a temporary shelter for an unfortunate patron. Her ears were graced by the sound of her tavern's door being pushed open. "Oh great, another one." She muttered just as the new patron's form met her eyes. "Seriously, a kid?" Though to be fair the kid looked badass with leather made from dire wolves and an eye patch.

The new patron's eye slowly scanned the area before they started to chat with the bar maids. The bartender started to get annoyed as the visitor seemed to not be interested in food, drink, or maybe a bed. It got to a point where the visitor started to poke the damn victims of the bar fight for information. The bartender threw a random tankard at the little curious cat, with the intention to miss of course to scare them off. Instead to her shock the little kid snatched it from out of the air as if it was a simple carefree throw, which it was not.

The kid approached the bartender and laid the wooden tankard on the counter top. "You dropped this." They seemed so nonchalant about it and they didn't even look her in the eyes. Then they whispered something the bartender didn't quite catch, which annoyed her greatly.

"Oh, hell no!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the counter top and causing the tankard to fall over. "First you question my workers, then you question these lowlifes, and now you dare not tell me why!?" She glared into the kid's eye and couldn't tell if they were a guy or not. "You have to have balls of steel to do such a thing in my bar!" She slammed her arm against the counter with her hand raised up. "You and me, wrestle now!"

There was a stone cold silence as the bar maids watched the child accept such a death wish. Though, they did not know that it was in the kid's favor by a long shot as the body of the bartender was sent flying to the east wall of the bar. "Oops...my bad." The kid walked past the bard maids whom had their jaws wide open from such a feat of strength.

The bartender blinked once then twice before she realized the pain that made her spine it's home. "Arggh! Fuck me and a whining hydra, that stings!" She looked down as she was upside down with the back of her head against the floorboards. Her hazel eyes met with the kid's with scorn. "So did that bastard finally realize what a threat I am to his dammed life!?" The kid tilted their head in confusion at what the bartender was insinuating. "Don't act like a retard! You know who I am, right!?" The kid shrugged with a confused smile like an innocent kid. "Oh, well forget what I said then!"

The kid extended their hand to her with a kind smile. "Sorry if I made us get on the wrong foot. My name is Aura, what's yours?" The bartender took the hand and stood up, but then fell on the floor again due to the shock of the blow. "Um...are you okay?"

The bartender laughed despite the pain coursing through her body. "Haha, nope!" She turned her head up to look at Aura with a painstaking grin. "Still it takes a lot of strength to knock out the infamous Babrossa! I would shake your hand, but I don't think my concussion would let me!" She roared with strained laughter while Aura stood there dumbfounded that she found her target in such a way.

"You're Babrossa!? But, I thought she was a barmaid!?" Aura immediately regretted those choice of words as her target spat in her face. "I'm so confused..." Before she could ask anymore questions her target passed out from the pain. "Damn it."

While a few hours of waiting for Babrossa to recover went by, Aura rested on the bar's counter top. Soon she fell asleep with a loud thud which startled the remaining occupants of the tavern. They quickly calmed down when they heard Aura snore and resumed working or drinking.

* * *

When Aura woke up she was surrounded by darkness save for the small aura of light coming from her tattoo. She lazily looked down and around before she saw the darkness evaporated completely to reveled her past home and birth place, the amphitheater of Nazarick. In the center of the grand arena was Shalltear The Bloodfallen in her legendary armor.

She shocked Aura, but yet she felt so neutral to this surprise like she was just floating on water. "What am I doing back here?" She asked in a hushed tone as if her lips were numbed to the point of silence. Darkness once again clouded her vision before replacing the area with a filed of short dead grass.

 _"You should have never spared me, Aura."_ Shalltear spoke and she approached Aura in a slow methodical pace. _"Do you honestly think this is the way to have peace in this world, if so then you are a fool like that child."_ The vampire stopped when she was face to face with the elf. _"In this world Ainz has it figured out just like the rest of us. Do you want to know what that is?"_ Before Aura could move their head in confirmation, Shalltear moved to speak next to their right ear. _"It's kill or be killed, now that choice belongs to you. Will you kill those who defy you or will you be the fool and follow that naive child's example?"_

Before they could answer Aura felt something on their legs and looked down. It was a mass of darkness and it was starting to swallow her whole. The strange thing is that she couldn't move or even scream out for help. That is when she noticed that she had no mouth, yet she must scream.

* * *

A bright flash of light met Aura's sandbag of an eye and irritated it greatly. "Just a dream, of course it was." Her eye met with the barkeep, Babrossa who was now working despite the injuries inflicted. "You should be resting, right?" The reply she received was only a chuckle before the barkeep kept working. "Did you hear anything while I slept, please say no?"

Babrossa chuckled again yet it was more pitiful. "You were...would moaning be the right word for it?" She shrugged and then rubbed her dark brown hair in confusion. "Yeah, moaning would definitively be the word for it. So who's the lucky kid?" She teased which caused Aura to blush hard from the assumption. "Damn, here I am three hundred and yet I'm still single!"

Aura shook her head and tried to block the nightmare out of her head. "So, you are Babrossa. Why would he mistake you for a barmaid?" Aura received a glare from the elf, but it was soften slightly. "Right, don't want to talk about it. So could you help me with dealing with your foul king?" Babrossa stopped working and sighed at the wooden counter top. "What, did I say something?"

Babrossa stretched out and placed her hands on the back of her head while looking up at her bar's ceiling. "You're I'll give you that kid, but that bastard takes more than might to beat." Her eyes looked down from the ceiling, but her head remained still towards the air. "The people here are fanatics when it comes to tradition. That is why there have been less rebellions than the number of eyes you have." She waved her hand in a slight dismissive tone either to the notion of fighting the king or Aura's conviction of doing so. "So I don't know why 'he' even bothered to send you to me." She wondered with large amount of contempt in her voice.

Aura closed her eye and was debating on weather or to show her other eye. "So hypothetically, what if I had this proof of royalty? What would happen then?" Babrossa started to snicker until it expanded into a full maniacal laughter. "I'm guessing you think it's impossible?" Of course Aura knew it wasn't, but then again most elves could and would laugh in her face for such a hypothetical yet redundant question.

"You're damn right it's impossible! Do you know how many bastards that tyrant had that had such a thing?" She lifted up a middle finger, but it was unknown if she was really taunting Aura from to such a question. "Only one and from the theocracy's greatest weapon no less! We would be lucky if our savior wasn't also our inevitable destroyer!" She facepalmed with both of her hands and Aura could swear that a tear left the barkeep's somber eyes. "I don't even know why I stay here anymore!? Maybe it's the hope that it will change or maybe it's the fact that elves aren't exactly the most welcomed of species!?"

Aura sighed as the elf kept on rambling in despair and existential horror of the situation. She looked around the bar and thankfully found that most of the staff and patrons were gone for the day. She flipped up her eye patch and awaited for the barkeep to stop dreading the possible future.

When she did stop and regain her focus, she noticed the different colored eyes that Aura had. "Eh?" Aura tilted their head and was somewhat worried about the now silent barkeep. "..." So Aura reached out to poke the silent woman, only to be grabbed by said woman. "What in the actual hell!? How, when, who are you!?" Aura only chuckled in reply to the panicking barkeep which did not help the situation. In fact the barkeep pulled Aura close and looked around her empty bar for possible enemies. "I know for a fact that you are not his kid! So who in the hell are you!?"

Aura pulled the hand off of her shoulder, which wasn't hard in the slightest. "My name is Aura Bella Fiora and I am here to depose your foul king." Aura and the barkeep stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before another word was spoken. "I take it that doesn't answer your question, huh?"

Aura felt the small insignificant blow of Babrossa's fist against her noggin. "You're damn it doesn't! First off, why do you have the eyes of power!?" Aura only shrugged at the question, since she was created with them in mind alongside her brother it was hard to explain. "You don't know? Well can you at least tell me where you're from at least, please?"

Aura was actually taken aback from the shift in tone, Babrossa must be desperate for answers. Aura had no idea what to say to that question. Nazarick was out of the question since she did not belong there anymore. E-rantel was not an elf populated city besides the rare half-elf so that idea is out. "I am from...a village in the Great Forest of Tob." The barkeep showed no sign of recognition of the place, so perhaps it was a good answer.

Suddenly the barkeep started to chuckle for no apparent reason. "Wow, the savior of our race comes from a backwater place no one has ever heard about." She placed a hand on her forehead with a hopeful smile. "Sounds like something from a fairytale, hope it ends like one." She extended a hand to Aura as if to say 'are you ready'. "I think it's time for the monarch to fall, what do you think?"

Aura smiled and shook the barkeep's hand. "Absolutely!"

* * *

 **Guys, I'm not dead isn't that nice!? Anyway I wanted to say something to this very short author's note that you should know. It is getting close to the point where I have to stop and wait for the next volume of Overlord, why exactly? Well as we know Albedo has an older sibling who is a lot stronger than her. Thing is we have not seen her face yet I believe and that's a problem. For you see things like the elf king's and some Theocracy seats' identities are fine to create without the next volume because they're mostly minor character as a whole in the universe. So a guardian that's stronger than Albedo? Yeah that's not minor at all and may actually prove a threat to the double or their creations.**

 **So when that time does come, I'll put this on hiatus for the time being. Oh, before I forget it's also a good time to say we hit the 40,000 view count and that in itself is a big number to me and I thank you all for it.**

 **Time for the reviews.**

 **Sallyelley- Perhaps, maybe they could visit the original undertale cast? I can already see the comedy that could** **insure**

 **Rinnieitachi- First off and I should have put this in the author's note and not here, but the arc is going to take a short pause. Remember Wick fighting Sebas, I'm going to do that first and maybe Arche's rescue mission before I continue with this. It's better to finish past arcs before continuing/starting new ones. Lastly when you do make a new FF account could you PM me so I could read your new stories because I am interested in what you could make.**

 **Metaspin- Huh, I thought that was just my interpretation of her. Keep in mind I never read the manga so I don't what what she really is like except from what the wiki tells me.**

 **Kingsman- We shall see, we shall see. Also yes it has been quite a long time.**

 **Anyway as always, Jester is out!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **W oa ozkomg kohqvwbu hvsa obr bck W oa ozacgh vsfs...bck hc twbwgv kvoh W vojs ghofhsr gc zcbu ouc.**


	54. Shalltear's nightmare

The air was still as Sebas watched the prowling scarecrow, Wick, crawling back and forth like a tiger to it's prey. Wick's metal claws punctured the soft dirt below in tune to the calm beats of Sebas' heart. Lupus also watched the scarecrow with cation as she tighten her grip on her huge black scepter.

Just as Wick was about to pounce on them and attempt to take their lives, a dark presence filled all of their souls with anxiety. It was like their whole bodies were covered in a foul, thick, and terrifying ichor. To Sebas it's presence was familiar and yet so far off from what he remembered it to be. Like the force he had familiarized himself with had lost all sense of it's patience and playfulness.

Suddenly there was a loud crack as a white glove snapped Wick's metal spine in two like a twig. Wick silently fell as his candlelight was snuffed out by the sudden attack. Whether Wick was unconscious or dead, he hadn't a single clue. The owner of the white glove pulled back and dusted the straw and metal bits off that had landed on their sleeves.

"I am terribly sorry that our poor Wick had forgotten his manners." Sebas narrowed his eyes at the pale man known to him as the Spook-meister. "It's real unbecoming and quite deadly to a long career such as this." Spook-meister's eyes met Sebas' for just a second before staring at Enri's with a sickening grin. "Especially if it gets a pretty lady such as yourself in deep trouble." He started to extend his hand towards her until Lupis stepped in front of the human. "Oh, what's this?"

Lupis growled at the pale man that had such a see-through smile. She narrowed her eyes at him as this man has done something that has never happened to her before. When she used her animal instinct on him, only quiet static was heard. No low leveled or even higher leveled creatures has ever duped her ability like this before. "Get that filthy hand away from Enri!" She growled which only made his grin widened even more so, if that was even possible.

He looked at Lupis from head to toe and almost seemed disappointed in her. "Never took your lord for a maid person, do you do the doggy style by chance?" He mocked which made Lupis flush with embarrassment and rage at such a lewd remark. "I mean, you do lack grace in your outfit, if you know what I mean?" Lupus gripped her scepter so hard it had almost left a dent on it. "Not judging, but I do also get wild in the bed once in awhile."

Sebas now realized what the man was doing, but it was too late as Spook-meister pushed her over the edge with his insults. "You bastard!" Lupus was now wildly swinging at Spook-meister in a fit of rage. "How dare you mock lord Ainz and the whole of Nazarick!" However all of her attempts to strike at the pale man missed as he nonchalantly avoided each swing with a calculated twirl or spin disguised as an accidental misstep. "Stay still and die!"

Spook-meister winked, yet did nothing to counter the attacks made against him. "Nah, still have so much left to do. With your war and all the murders your tomb has inflicted." He sounded almost bored as he ducked under another wing of the scepter, leaving his hat spinning in the air. "Wars also have destruction on both sides, just playing my part is all." He caught his hat as he jumped over another attack from the maid. "So, let's kick it!"

Lupus now realized that the pale man was in a perfect position to kick her square in the jaw, which he did. There was a loud and thunderous crack as he hit the mark that made the maid spiral and crash through a random villager's home.

"Lupus!" Enri cried out as Sebas got ready to charge at his foe.

Sebas then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back to see said foe. The butler jumped back from the surprise and got into a fighting stance. "Why are you here attacking this place, Spook-meister!?" It puzzled him on why the pale man was much more personal and direct than before.

Spook-meister shrugged almost as if he heard a poor excuse for a joke escape Sebas' lips. "Is self-defense not legal here? Am I in Detroit and not Carne village?" He snickered at his own joking reply. "I am just here to thank, but also warn you and your tomb." Sebas was silent, having no clue what he was talking about. "All will be revealed in due time, Sebastian." He then glared at Sebas with such negative intent that it almost reminded Sebas of Ainz's own glare. "Your army will fail to take the human city and I shall personally deliver them back to you in one piece, well mostly." The pale man mused as if that part was still in speculation.

"I will not let you get away this time!" Sebas threw a punch at him, but as always it phased right though him. "Dammit!"

Spook-meister tripped Sebas with a low kick just as he did last time, causing Sebas to crash head first into the dirt. "I like you Sebas, so I won't kill you." The pale man stuck his tongue out at the butler as they stood back up. "However, be prepared for the worst in the coming days!" The man snapped his fingers and soon after the invaders of the village started to disappear only to be replaced by confetti. "Remember this day, everyone! That your lord placed a target on all of your backs!" Spook-meister yelled dramatically as he too vanished in a similar fashion.

As Sebas was dusting off the dirt off his suit, Enri ran after the maid that was sent flying. "Again, I failed to stop him from harming those that I care about!" It deeply wounded his pride that such a thing has happened again without any control to stop it. His hands curled into fists in rage at being so damn helpless. "Next time I won't let this happen again!"

"Sebas, Lupus looks really bad!" Enri cried out to him as she helped carried the wolf maid back to him. "That man kicked her right through the house and beyond the village walls!" Sebas now had a good look at the damage inflicted on Lupus. Her jaw was clearly broken with two or three teeth missing from her now bleeding and barely breathing mouth. It made him even more furious inside his heart. "I'll take her back home and get her healed, but if he comes back here-" He was surprised as Enri shushed him.

"Don't worry about us, Sebas." Her smile was sincere and full of an energy that seemed familiar to him. "If that man comes back then we will strike back with a vengeance!" Sebas felt touched that Enri was so brave and loyal against such a force as Spook-meister. "For what he did to her is unforgivable!"

Sebas sighed as he looked at Lupus' broken face. "Just don't kill yourselves if he does come back." He took the maid and started to run off towards the tomb.

* * *

Brain ran in the thickening fog that surrounded the town like a sheet of dread. He can not fail the vampire that was suffering from so much emotional and mental torture. It did not help that the strange fog had cloaked the surface of the buildings around him so that all he could see clearly was the road in front of him.

He did not stop running even when it had occur to him that he seemed to be in a loop. He ran in a straight line without an end or a single person in sight. He only stopped when he tripped and fell face first onto the stone road below.

He cried out as he felt the stinging pain as blood oozed and trickled from his nose. His eyes broke away from the pain around his face to the fog that now circled around him like a pack of wolves. Not to mention the lack of any sound, including his own breathing. It's like the world was balancing on a pin and any sound or twinge of movement would push it off it's tiny platform.

He stood up and slowly grabbed his sword handle as if to not agitate the fog. His mind was wondering if this fog was made by a spellcaster and if he had beef with one of any kind. In the end he drew a blank as he felt like his body was in a white void. All five of his senses felt drugged or slowed to the point where he did not even feel his own heart beating in his chest.

He then deftly and quickly drew his sword and pointed it behind him as if he expected an ambush. He started to speak, but failed to hear his own words and quickly forgot what he just said.

To the person who was indeed behind him, they would of heard a threat from the man. In response they drew a long rapier and tapped away Brain's sword without much effort. They then sheathed their own weapon before they approached the swordsman until they were in a real intimate distance. The ambusher placed a glove hand around his stubble chin while the other ruffled his hair.

Though he felt nothing, he feared that the end was near. "If you're going to kill me then do it already." The ambusher heard the hatred and defeat in his voice directed not only to them, but to himself as well.

The ambusher then placed their two hands on his chest before shoving him onto the ground with no reaction of pain from him. They then looked at themselves and wondered why were they hated by this man so much? There was a feeling inside them that had not felt since they had arrived here. Was it sadness or some longing regret that they had forgotten along with everything else.

The ambusher looked up and unlike the swordsman, saw not a drip of fog and instead a bright sunny day. On top of one of the buildings was a woman with green skin, a fancy vest with a worn down cravat, but the most interesting thing about her was that there was an ethereal light inside of her mouth. The woman jumped down and landed gracefully with her dark blue hair swaying back and forth from the action.

"This is the first time that I sensed distress from you, subject 12." The woman's one blue, pupilless eye meet with the subject's normal red ones. "What seems to be the matter?" The subject looked away from what could be mistaken by others, a cute zombie.

The subject pointed at the man that she had pushed earlier. "He...knows me. He hates me and...I don't know why?" Her eyes looked at the man with a repressed sadness, but not of her own will. "He called me by name, Clementine." She looked back at the woman who's aura seemed to make her feel re-insured that despite what actions she makes, this woman would be with her no matter what. "Shy-lantern, could you break your spell on this one?"

Shy-lantern crossed her arms, unsure of this unusual request. "This would be the first request since you have been revived into this world." She chuckled a little bit, but the subject did not get the joke. "And it contradicts his orders no less." She looked away with a frown and a blue blush on her face. "I don't know if i should betray his trust like that."

The subject just continued to stare at the man who knew her. "I won't ask you for anything else if it means anything." She stared deeper into the literal senseless man and wondered if she should really delve into her forgotten past. "And if he is right about my true name...you may or may not call me that."

Shy-lantern raised a brow in curiosity. "Excuse me, but 'May not?' Can you care to explain further?"

The subject did what could be called a demi-glare at the 'zombie'. "In case my past is something not worth remembering, at all." Shy-lantern gulped nervously at the very serious tone that the subject gave. "So can you break your spell?"

Shy-lantern pushed her blue hair out of her previously concealed left eye, which was now visibly covered by a patch of medical gauze. "I easily can, but only this once will I allow it." She blushed at a passing shower thought that had entered her head. "I don't want him angry with me, my heart can't bear the thought."

In the passing few seconds after, Brain could feel his senses slowly return to the mortal plane. His sight came first and he saw two blurry images of yellow and green. He was assisted up by the yellow color and he almost vomited from the strange sense of vertigo. He moved his arms without any real control, leading the two colors to only see him flailing around mindlessly.

"Does this happen to everyone...or just him?" The yellow spoke in a voice so familiar to him, but it made him sick inside. It made him want to punch the color with all his might just to get away from it.

"No, it is what I refer to as 'Sensory Sickness'. Where those who were not used to illusion magic of such scale, to suffer side effects after it ends." The green spoke with sympathy towards him, hoping it ends soon. "He just needs time to readjust to his own reality again."

So they all stood there, waiting for him to readjust properly. When he did, he punched the person that was the color yellow. The subject took it without the feeling of pain as she expected this to happen at least once or twice. He then punched her again and again until his twentieth punch in which he was too tired to continue.

"I knew something was wrong with me if you're involved!" He pointed at the subject who was ready to take any insult he would throw at her. "Clementine, The Fragment Of Quinta!" The subject tilted her head and was angry that the title held no place of familiarity for her. "I have no time to deal with the likes of you, so get out of my way!" He felt for his sword, but found it not equipped by his waist.

"Is this what you are looking for?" He saw the monster that was besides the subject with his sword. "For humans this must fetch a fair price, right?" There was no sinister tone in her voice, only curiosity that a child would have. "A shame that compared to my own it is nothing."

There was an audible 'tch' that escaped Brain's mouth as he turned around. "Sorry, but I can't stand around any longer!" He attempted to flee, but found that his legs would not respond. "What!?" That is when he found out that his legs were slowly being consumed by the stone he is standing on.

"I'm truly sorry, but my friend wishes for some questions to be asked." Shy-lantern smiled, but the subject could not see the new illusion placed on Brain's mind and body. "After that you can do as you please, until he finds out that one had escape." She whispered the last part so he couldn't hear her.

Brain struggled fruitlessly against his illusionary bindings. He was running out of time to save the vampire's mind from the nightmare, he couldn't waste any more! "Let me go!" Though it was no use to fight it, his will denied that be a possibility. "I will not let her down in her time of need!" He bit his tongue as that bit of information slipped out.

Shy-lantern arched a brow and loosened the bindings on his motor control just a little bit. "Her?" The monster was in full control of the illusions that they had placed on the majority on the townsfolk, so who could be in danger? They then tightened the mental bindings because this had turned more than just a favor to the subject. "Tell me who this is, now!?"

The subject tilted their head at Brain before remembering who this 'she' was. "Was it that pale child next to you earlier today?" Brain flinched at being found out so easily by the subject. "Shy-lantern, I know who he's talking about." The subject crossed her arms in disappointment on what happens next. "We can...stop trying to figure out who I am for the day."

Brain started to struggle even more despite the futility. "Don't you dare hurt he-!?" his vision once again started to dim as Shy-lantern placed another illusion on him.

Shy-lantern pinched the spot where the bridge of her nose would have been. "Well, this just got complicated." She turned to the subject with a frown on her face. "Sorry for this detour, but can you show me where she is?" The subject was silent, but nodded nonetheless.

Before the subject showed Shy-lantern the location, she picked up the swordsman with no reaction. "I don't want the others to kill him." She reasoned with Shy-lantern who only shrugged in reply, but had this weird smirk that the subject didn't understand the meaning of. "She's at a tavern not far from here." She then stated without emotion before slowly walking to the destination with the monster in tow.

* * *

At the old man's tavern, the owner was fast asleep due to Shy-lantern's mass illusion spell. His head was resting against the door that lead into Shalltear's room, where her cries could still be heard. Before he fell to this magic, he stood by the door awaiting Brains return with someone to take care of Shalltear.

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs and if he were still awake he would have chastised the swordsman's sense of time and direction. However, that was not the case as Subject 13 and Shy-lantern made it to the second floor with the subject carrying the swordsman in question. Their eyes met with the sleeping man and one word made it out of the subject's mouth.

"Pervert." She then quickly kicked him aside from the mildly humorous misunderstanding before replacing him with Brain's sleeping form. As she did so, she heard the cries of the vampire going through mental hell behind the closed door. "She is in here, do you need assistance?" Before Shy-lantern could reply the subject kicked the door opened to show the twisting and turning form of the vampire still asleep.

Shy-lantern smiled at the reckless nature of the subject, perhaps it was a leftover caricature of her past life. "Not really, but if you insist then hold her down so she doesn't hurt herself." She nodded at Shy-lantern's words and actually sat on the vampire's stomach. "That's not what I meant by holding her down!" Shy-lantern cried out with a facepalm, but they figured the sense of taking things the wrong way came with the amnesia. "Whatever, but makes sure she doesn't thrash around while I poke around in her mind."

The subject seemed to glare at Shy-lantern by the method. "You could poke around in my mind and find out who I am, correct?" Shy-lantern's mouth was agape, not sure how to respond by the subject's question. "Please, tell me the truth. Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Shy-lantern could feel the faint trace of hurt in the subject's tone of voice.

Shy-lantern scratched the back of her head. "Well, I don't know what would come of it." She bit her lip as it felt like a cop out saying that. "And if I do such a thing, what if you revert back to this supposed psycho that the swordsman was talking about?" She crossed her arms while looking away from the subject's glassy red eyes. "I don't think he would approve of it if it means losing someone else to madness." She then sat next to the vampire while still not making eye contact with the subject. "Can we please discuss this later."

The subject simply scoffed as the monster then delved into the mind of Shalltear via a touch to the forehead.

* * *

Inside the mind of the vampire was a lab, similar to the one found in the haunted mansion. A cool breeze blew through a somewhat functioning ventilation system, however somewhat is a key term in it's usefulness. This is evident that a thick white mist was covering the ceiling and floor, making it hard to navigate.

Thankfully, Shy-lantern's name was not for naught as her mouth provided a decent source of illumination in the mental mist. She then started to walk though the maze of laboratory mist while listening for the wails of a certain vampire child.

Though she did make interesting sights as landmarks in this dreamscape. Such a a broken down monitor that for just a second, Shy-lantern swore that she saw a smiling face inside of it. Though it could be the case given that nightmares and dream do no function the same as reality. Still that monitor gave her the creeps for just a moment and that was saying something considering where she is from.

The next landmark was a refrigerator that seemed to shake and quiver at the slightest movement. She touched it and felt the coldest of shivers run down her spine as if being watched by something, horrible and grotesque.

She then drew her rapier and turned around to clash with a strange looking lance. The lance almost grazed her cheek as she stared at her attacker with the same look of confusion as them.

It was the vampire who's terror filled eyes soften at the sight of Shy-lantern. "Shyren!?" Of course when she eyed the body of her dream intruder, it was clearly not her version of Shyren. "Who are you?" She slowly pulled back her strange lance away Shy-lantern's face.

Shy-lantern put away her rapier and bowed slightly at the vampire. "My apologies for entering your mind unannounced like this. My name is Shy-lantern and I am here to help banish the nightmares and terrors away from your mind." She eyed the area around them as the mist was getting thicker. "We don't have a lot of time left before your mind goes into psychosis."

The suspicion did not leave even an inch of the vampire's face. "Help? Why would you help someone like me?" The vampire's thought process was that no one does anything just out of the goodwill of their heart save for perhaps one single person. "I don't even know you!"

Shy-lantern blushed as she thought of the one reason why. "It is not important. however what is important is that we eliminate the source of your terror before it does irreversible damage to your psyche." She narrowed her one eye as the mist now made the entire area impossible to see. "Or perhaps, your terror wants to find us first."

The vampire did a double take as she now noticed the impossibly thick mist. "Shit! They found me!" Deep in the mist, two red eyes pierced through the mist and then a few more did as well. "The amalgamates!" Shy-lantern opened their mouth and shined the light that was in it on their attackers.

When they did the mist evaporated and showed the melting and ghastly forms of those that were once monsters. Shy-lantern drew their rapier as the vampire took a step back in fear. "Do not be afraid, they are just illusions your mind believes are real!" Shy-lantern yelled out, but they fell on deaf ears as the vampire took another step back, her lance trembling in her hand as she did so.

The amalgamates roared in the voices of the dozens that made of it's horrific visage. **"CoMe AnD JoiN The FuN!"** Two holes opened in one of the amalgamates and shot a torrent of bones at the both of the non-amalgam beings.

Shy-lantern jumped in front of the vampire and slice and diced the bone projectile that would have damaged the vampire. "Listen, I can handle them for as long as I can!" The vampire looked up at the monster who defended her. "But you have to face your nightmares or this will never end! If you die here think of the people who would miss you!" The vampire's eyes widened at the monster's words and gripped her lance tighter. "Now go!" Shy-lantern chopped another bone in half as the vampire fled the scene of battle.

The amalgamates growled and their flesh bubbled as their target left them. **"NoT OvER, NOt OVeR!"** They launch around round of bones which was quickly destroyed by the monster in front of them. The next instant the monster cut them open wide, but they quickly reformed into their original shape.

Shy-lantern sweatdropped as the amalgamates laughed with hacks and coughs. "They are just like her experiments! Can I even hurt them!?" The amalgamates then spat something of the ground, then it quickly grew into a strange humanoid with butterflies around it. "What is this!?"

The amalgamate offspring started to cry out in pain as the butterflies started to devour it's head while multiplying into a swarm. The insects started to be thrown at the monster and while she did slay quite a few, they were just so many. The insects started to gnaw and nibble at her zombie-like skin and drew quite a lot of blood. When she slain the swarm she was a bloodied and disheveled mess of detached skin and muscle.

She pointed her weapon at the small humanoid without a head and the amalgamate. Her breath was uneven and she couldn't feel her body heat. "Is...is that your best?" Her voice was in pain and a small stream of blood leaked out of her mouth. "This may be a big problem. Please hurry and face your fears, little vampire."

The amalgamate roared again and spawned two more of the humanoids. She tightened her grip on the rapier and let out a battle cry as she charged the mass of flesh.

* * *

 **Finally, this chapter is over! So to recap this chapter if some of you are confused. Spook-meister showed up in public for the first time and nearly kicked lupus's head off. Then Brain met Subject 12 (Which I thought some of you would guess** **Clementine reanimated) and Shy-lantern. Now Shy-lantern entered Shalltear's nightmare and unfortunately has to face off with the unkillable amalgamates.**

 **So yeah, about my thoughts on Clementine coming back. I saw this in the Overlord spin-off(?) and saw her coming back and I thought, why can't I do that It'd be interesting to see her come back with amnesia. I made a reference to her being on this story when Sebas was in one of Penny's experimental chambers (Which was the state Ainz left her corpse in).**

 **So usually I would do the reviews, but only one surfaced so I will get to that in a bit. The reason I like reviews is that it reflects my skill and imagination as a writer. So when a review shows up I get this feeling of relief in my mind and stomach.**

 **Anyway, yeah Rinnieitachi, it wouldn't be fun if it was a stomp in power levels. It would be unfair for both parties (Undertale and Overlord) if I wank either (Unless I have to) and it would not be fun to read. Though having the double and Albedo's older sister go at it does tickle my fancy a tad bit.**


End file.
